Just Say Yes & No Mercy
by FunkoFictionSlut95
Summary: Just Say Yes (Complete) No Mercy (FinalChapterInProgress) It's a race against the clock to survive. No Mercy is a tragic love-story of grief and trauma following events of JSY. Story contains strong language, violence/torture, detailed sexual content; the story also contains drug use and rape. It's an epic read. From one pervert to another. ;)
1. Just Say Yes: Chapter 1

So this is the first story I've written in a very long time and it's the first none-twilight one. I only recently read the books and watched the movie so I'm a late bloomer to the world of Vampire Academy. I've got a few other ideas for stories but I'm not 100% sure if I'll post them. I just started and finished this story- I didn't edit it or anything so excuse any mistakes- I hope you enjoy it and if you guys like it I just might post a couple more.

For now this is just a ONE-SHOT however I do have an idea that may or may not turn this into a TWO-SHOT. **WARNING! SEX SCENES ARE DETAILED! BDSM, ROUGH SEX, ect.** I do not own the characters however this idea is proudly brought to you by the twisted, pervert that is ME! You're Welcome! Lol. All jokes aside I hope you enjoy the story it's kinda twisted, kinda sweet, be kind it's been awhile and review to let me know what you think.

 **Just Say Yes**

Rosemarie Hathaway

Dimitri Belikov

 _"_ _So Beautiful." I whispered seductively in her ear as I ran a hand down the back of her dress. I wanted nothing more than to burn it. My lips trailed hot kisses along her throat as my free hand fisted itself in her gorgeous thick hair._

 _There wasn't a single thing about this woman that wasn't perfect. Her hair was long, thick, silky smooth, and smelt like bliss. I buried my nose in her hair and inhaled deeply pulling her closer to my body. She was breathing heavily as her hands roamed my chest. "Comrade."_

 _"_ _I want you so bad, Roza." I whispered against her ear as I nibbled on her earlobe. "Just say yes."_

 _She moaned fisting her hands in my shirt. "Yes."_

 _That was all I needed to hear as I pulled back taking her hand. I threaded my fingers with hers and led her from the corner where we'd stood for the last 3' hours talking, flirting, and finally making out and caressing one another. My cock was hard to the point that it was almost painful to walk._

 _"_ _Dimitri wait." Roza tugged on my hand as I began to lead her up the stairs. I turned to her curious as to what the hold up was. "I'm not saying no- however, this isn't our house. Won't the host be a little pissed off if he walks in and finds us fucking on his bed- or wherever?"_

 _"_ _Ivan's got a guest bedroom." I smiled tugging her closer to me. "It'll be fine. Trust me?"_

 _She bit her lip and nodded staring up at me. "God help me." I chuckled darkly as I leaned in and captured her lips in a rough kiss. "Fuck."_

 _"_ _While I'm fucking you- the only name I want to fall from those lips- is my name. Understood?" I brushed my thumb over her lips. "I'm not going to be gentle with you, Roza. I am going to fuck you like you've never been fucked. I'm going to own your body in ways you've never dreamed of. You will bend to my will, and you will thank me after each orgasm that I allow you to have."_

 _Her eyes darkened with lust and excited. "Yes sir."_

 _Fuck. Could this woman be any more perfect? I can't believe I almost didn't come to this depressing ass party. I'd been at the bar making myself a drink when I saw her standing in the corner with her friends Christian and Lissa. I'd asked Ivan who she was but it was his friend Mason who answered._

 _"_ _That's Rose Hathaway. Don't let her looks fool you, Brah. She'll use you and spit you out."_

 _"_ _Is she a gold digger?" Ivan questioned licking his lips as he eyed her lustfully. I wanted to kick his ass. She was mine. I saw her first._

 _Mason snorted shaking his head. "Hell No. Rosie is loaded on all counts. Her father is Abe Mazur, and her mother is Janine Hathaway. Rose is also the personal guardian to her best-friend Lissa Dragomir. Wherever Lissa is you can bet Rosie won't be far behind. She's the best in the business."_

 _Interesting… Abe Mazur wasn't a man you wanted to cross. In fact if you weren't afraid of Abe Mazur than frankly, you were either stupid as fuck or already dead. He was a businessman and had his hands in everything legit and illegal._

 _As for Janine Hathaway… I didn't know much about her other than the fact that she was highly respected, and feared among those in her business. Like her daughter Janine was also a Guardian._

 _A Guardian was essentially a bodyguard. Only a Guardian was somebody who'd been trained their entire lives to defend, protect, and kill their enemies. Guardians were hired by wealthy, elite families, like the Dragomir Family to protect them._

 _"_ _Why did you two break up?" Ivan questioned glancing at me knowingly. Ivan and I had been best friends since childhood, and we'd trained together back in Russia. Ivan hired me to be his Guardian after we graduated and the two of us moved to America and began our own 'underground' business._

 _Ivan was the brain behind the business and I was the muscle._

 _"_ _I probably shouldn't say." Mason hesitated seeming uncomfortable. After he finished his drink though he spilled his guts, and by Vlad was I glad he did. "Rosie isn't like most women. I loved her but I couldn't 'pleasure' her the way she needed. She into the whole bdsm scene and she tried to get me to experiment with her in the bedroom but I- couldn't perform. It's not that it was BAD I just couldn't bring myself to do the things she wanted me too."_

 _"_ _Holy Shit." Ivan grinned sitting forward. "Like what?"_

 _"_ _She wanted me to spank her- call her names –fuck her like a common whore." I could tell just by the way Mason was speaking he thought it was dirty and vile. I wouldn't go as far as call him a prude but he certainly wasn't very open minded. A lot of women enjoyed being dominated. "Don't get me wrong the sex was amazing! She's the best I've ever had. But when it came to the other stuff…"_

 _"_ _Is she single?" I questioned already standing up with my drink._

 _"_ _Yeah… I don't think she's seeing anybody. She's been out of town until recently… Dude! You're not going to go over there are you? Did you hear a word I said?"_

 _I smiled drowning the last of my drink sitting it on the coffee table. "Oh, believe me. I heard every single word." I chuckled at the look on his face. "It was nice meeting you, Mason."_

 _"_ _Dude!" Mason caught my arm. "You can't fuck my ex!"_

 _"_ _Why not?" I questioned raising an eyebrow._

 _"_ _Um- because she's my ex! –It goes against the guy code! You don't sleep with another man's girl! Ivan back me up here!"_

 _I chuckled pulling my arm from Mason's grip. "Listen 'Dude' I don't know you. I don't care to know you. And I certainly wouldn't call us 'friends' so as far as the 'guy code' goes I owe you nothing. If that were Ivan's ex it'd be a different story- Actually, no it wouldn't be. I'd still approach her- She's gorgeous and from what you told me she's just my type."_

 _"_ _Ivan?"_

 _"_ _Sorry Dude." Ivan chuckled bumping fists with me. "Use a condom."_

 _After that I introduced myself to the gorgeous Rose Hathaway and her friends. Christian and Lissa quickly disappeared when it became clear that neither Rose nor I were interested in making small talk with either of them. At first we flirted, than we talked briefly about our life, than I pulled her into my lap on the couch and than she kissed me._

 _Everything after that was all lips and hands. My hands worshipped every bare inch of her skin, and my mouth explored both her neck, chest, and mouth. She tasted incredible. My mouth watered at the thought of what her pussy would taste like on my tongue._

 _I opened the door to the guest room finding it already occupied. I had no idea who they were. And didn't at all feel bad about interrupting the guy's blowjob. "What the fuck, Dude!" He shouted still holding his 'girls' head to his cock and she didn't stop either._

 _"_ _Get the fuck out." I growled pulling Roza in behind me. "Don't make me repeat myself."_

 _The girl stood up glaring at Roza and I, but left the bedroom with her boyfriend. I shut the door behind them and locked it. Idiots. I turned my attention to Roza smiling as I pulled her close and kissed her deeply turning and pushing her up against the door._

 _"_ _Tell me what you want?" I growled against her lips as my hands grabbed her breasts in my hands. I squeezed them in my hands and pushed them up sucking on her flesh. I couldn't get over how soft and warm her skin felt against mine. "Roza?"_

 _"_ _I want you to tear my dress off- rip it- I want to feel you…" She trailed off as I ripped the fabric of the dress easily from her body. She moaned bracing herself against my chest. "Fuck. Touch me."_

 _I tossed the dress to the floor and knelt down kissing her bare stomach. It was soft despite her abs. I dragged my teeth across her hipbone, biting, sucking, and licking the flesh. I sighed travelling lower as my mouth kissed her covered pussy. I could smell her scent and it drove me crazy._

 _I wanted nothing more than to pull her G-string off and bury my face between her legs. Fuck, I had never wanted that so badly in my entire life. I stood up slowly kissing my way back up her body before I got to her tits. I undid her bra and tossed it to the side._

 _"_ _Your perfect." I growled as I saw that both of her perfectly round, strawberry pink nipples were pierced with a little silver bar. I took them in my hands greedily and tweaked her nipples before taking her left nipple into my mouth. I sucked, bit, and circled her nipple with my tongue. I growled when I looked up and saw her covering her mouth. "No."_

 _"_ _Dimitri-" She whimpered as I stood and pinned her hands above her head as I kissed her roughly. Claiming her mouth. She moaned into my mouth as I bit her bottom lip while my left hand continued to pinch, and tug on her sensitive little nipples. "Fuck!"_

 _"_ _I want to hear every moan, whimper, and cry of pleasure." I growled against her lips as I pulled back staring into her gorgeous brown eyes. "If you cover your mouth again I will tie your hands behind your back, bend you over where you stand, and fuck you until you scream and cum on my cock. Do you understand, Roza?"_

 _She swallowed hard staring at me in disbelief. "Yes."_

 _"_ _Yes? What?" I questioned nibbling on her lips._

 _"_ _Yes sir." She moaned into my mouth as I kissed her again. I trailed mouth back to her chest this time taking her right nipple into my mouth. This time Roza didn't deny me the sound of her pleasure and I took great enjoyment at the sounds Roza made. "Arh! Fuck. Please, Dimitri!"_

 _I chuckled bringing her lips back to mine as I slid my hand down between her legs. I ripped the tiny piece of fabric from her body, before my fingers slid between her bare slick lips. She whimpered against my mouth as I slid two fingers inside her tight pussy._

 _"_ _Fuck." I growled pressing my forehead to hers as I pumped my fingers inside her. "You've got a tight little pussy, Roza." I whispered in her ear as I kissed her cheek as she squirmed against my hand. "My cock is going to feel so good inside you." Roza threw her head back screaming in pleasure as I slid a 3_ _rd_ _finger inside her. "So wet for me, Roza."_

 _"_ _Yes!" She cried whimpering as her hands fisted in her hair. "Dimitri?"_

 _"_ _What do you want, Roza?" Roza whimpered as I quickened my pace. "Tell me."_

 _"_ _I want to cum!" Roza cried thrusting against my hand. "Please sir, please, let me cum."_

 _I forced her face to look at me as I stared into her eyes. "Cum, Roza." I gave my permission watching as ecstasy fell over her face and she rode my fingers screaming out my name. Her walls tightened around my fingers and her hands clutched at my shirt. She chanted my name like a prayer thanking me over and over again. "Did you like that, Roza?"_

 _Her eyes were closed and she breathed heavily. "Yes sir. Thank you." I brushed my fingers across her cheek staring at her swollen pink lips. "Kiss me."_

 _I brushed my lips softly against hers and lifted her into my arms. Roza wrapped her arms around my shoulders, burying her hands in my hair as her legs wrapped around my waist. I carried her to the bed and laid her down in the center of the bed continuing to kiss her slowly as my hands wondered her glorious body._

 _"_ _Dimitri." Roza whimpered against my mouth. "You're wearing too many clothes." While Roza was completely naked beneath me I still wore all my clothes including my suit jacket. I pulled back shrugging out of my jacket as Roza sat up unbuttoning in record time. "Fuck."_

 _"_ _Like what you see?" I smiled cockily as her hands ran over my stomach. Her eyes flickered to mine lust, excitement, and pure desire stared back at me. "God. You're so fucking beautiful!"_

 _"_ _Thank you, Sir." Roza smiled kneeling in front of me unbuckling my belt. "May I?" She questioned once she had my pants at my knees. She wanted permission to reach into my briefs and touch me. I nodded my consent swallowing hard as Roza pulled my cock from my briefs. Her eyes widened as she stared at my cock slowly she began to stroke it feeling it pulse in her hand. "I want to suck your cock, Sir. Please, May I?"_

 _"_ _Yes." My eyes rolled to the back of my head as she took my cock into her mouth. Fuck! I looked down at her gathering her hair from her face so I could watch her take my cock freely. "Jesus Christ! Fuck! You are even more beautiful with my cock in your mouth."_

 _"_ _Does this please you sir?" She purred licking the length of my cock._

 _"_ _Yes." I growled guiding her mouth back to my cock. "Suck it. Hard. Use your teeth baby…" I groaned throwing my head back as she grazed her teeth along my length. "FUCK!" I shouted thrusting my cock down her throat. I was surprised when she took it without gagging encouraging me to began fucking her mouth. It wouldn't take long before I filled it with cum. "I'm going to cum, Roza. I don't expect you to swallow but I am going to fill that dirty mouth of yours. Understood?"_

 _I was surprised I could even string a sentence together. "Yes sir."_

 _I fucked her mouth roughly grinding her face against my pelvic till she gagged. Tears filled her eyes from gagging but I didn't stop, instead I pulled out and slammed back in repeating this several times. "That's it." I growled watching as she took my cock like a pro. "Fuck! Roza! My Roza, take my cock baby. I'm close. So close… Fuck. You dirty- little- cock- sucking slut!"_

 _My eyelids grew heavy and my eyes rolled back into my head but I refused to look away. I continued fucking her mouth until she gagged, tears rolling down her cheeks, and drool and pre-cum slid down her chin. I couldn't stop until I cum filling her mouth with my seed watching as it overflowed her mouth and ran down her chin, neck, and breasts._

 _I collapsed onto the bed still hard but to my disbelief Roza swallowed the loan in her mouth, and kneeled over my cock taking me back into her mouth pumping my length with her hand as she sucked every last drop from my head until she milked my cock dry._

 _I stared at her in awe as she sat back licking her lips, fingers, and massaging MY cum into her breasts. Never in my entire life have I ever come across a woman like Roza… Not only was that the best blowjob I'd ever had, but also no woman had ever taken my load like she did. It was the sexiest thing I'd ever witnessed._

 _"_ _You…" I growled grabbing a fistful of her hair. "…Are the sexiest most gorgeous woman I have ever met, Rose Hathaway." I kissed her passionately. I pulled her head back tilting it as I ran my tongue along her throat gathering my cum on my tongue before I kissed her again. "Do you like the taste of my cum, Roza?"_

 _"_ _Yes." She growled grabbing my face in her hands as she returned my kiss eagerly. "I wanted to swallow every drop but it too much."_

 _"_ _Do you want more?" I growled against her lips._

 _"_ _Yes." She breathed stroking my already hardening cock. "Your so hard already."_

 _"_ _For you." I groaned leaning back on the pillows. "From the moment I saw you, Roza. My cock has been throbbing."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Sir." I could tell by the look in her eyes she wasn't sorry at all. "Do you want me to suck your cock again sir?"_

 _I chuckled shaking my head. "No."_

 _"_ _What is it that you want-?" Before she could finish I had her bent over my knee. I slapped her ass once, twice, three times each time harder and harder. "-Fuck! Thank you, Sir." I did it again and again until her ass was Rosie pink. "More, Sir."_

 _I chuckled at the look of pure pleasure on her face. "Fuck- I wish I had my whip on me. I can only imagine the sounds you'd make as the leather hit your ass." Roza moaned in response as I slapped her again with the palm of my hand. "Would you like that, Roza?"_

 _"_ _Yes… Fuck! Yes, Sir. I would." She cried throwing her hair back as I slapped her again. I settled myself behind her and slammed my cock into her tight cunt without warning. "FUCK! Yes!" She screamed as I grabbed a hold of her hair pulling roughly as I thrusted in and out of her ruthlessly. "FUck! Fuck! Fuck! YEs! Dimitri! Yes! Harder!"_

 _Roza was a screamer! I fucking loved it and secretly hoped those on the first floor could hear Roza screaming my name. "Yes, Roza! Fuck. You're even tighter than I thought. Shit. You've got a tight little cunt, Roza. It feels so good around my cock. Fuck/ You like this, Roza? You like my cock pounding your pussy? You want more?"_

 _"_ _Yes! Yes! Yes!" I flipped Roza over onto her back grabbing her right leg lifting up over my shoulder. I kissed her ankle as I drove my cock back inside her deeper than before. The sounds she made were like a wild animal as she screamed my name in a different language gripping the sheets. "I'm cuming!"_

 _"_ _Cum, ROZA!" I grunted burying my cock inside her as her walls tightened around my cock causing me to cum without choice as I fell on top of her as her cunt milked me. I grunted out her name like a prayer and buried my head between her breasts. "I think you broke my cock."_

 _"_ _That's not funny." Roza sighed running her fingers through my hair. "I'm nowhere nearly satisfied."_

 _I looked up at her in disbelief partly hoping she was kidding, while also praying to whatever god existed that this gorgeous creature was telling the truth. "Again?"_

 _She grinned down at me. "Unless you can't handle it? You're a lot older than I am so I'd understand…" She trailed off as I slid out of her and replaced my cock with two fingers. "…Shit!"_

 _"_ _Oh Roza…" I chuckled darkly as I kissed along her neck. "By the time I am done with you… You won't be able to walk straight for a month… And every step will remind you of what it felt like to have my cock buried inside of your tight, warm, delicious pussy!"_

 _"_ _Prove it." She challenged wrapping her hand around my hardening cock. "Fuck me."_

The End

Be Kind & Review!

I hope you guys enjoyed the One-Shot.

Was it too much or not enough?

Or maybe you hated it. That would suck. Leave me a review anyway.

Let me know if you want this to turn into a TWO-SHOT?


	2. Just Say Yes: Chapter 2

Thank you to the people that took the time to review! I'm so glad you enjoyed the first One-Shot and wanted to read more. So instead of studying like a good girl I've spent the day writing this precious piece. Now, before you start reading there isn't as much smut in part two. There is a sexy little scene at the end so I hope you enjoy that. I figured since 90% of part one was smut that I could tone it down for part two and explore the character's a little bit and add a little drama. I truly hope you guys enjoy PART TWO!

 **(CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED! Apologies for the mistakes surrounding religion/muslims/arabic... - I should have known the language but at the time I was on a writing rush, and didn't double check my facts, and was coming up blank with the actual name of the language. No excuses. Thank you to the 'guest' reviewer who corrected me and gave me the proper information. I also added a little to the conversation.**

Continue to be kind and review at the end!

PART TWO is written ROSE HATHAWAY's point of view and picks up 3 months later.

Dimitri Belikov

Rosemarie Hathaway

 _I hung up the phone a little disappointed. I was also in disbelief. Had that really just happened? I walked back into the kitchen trying to shake off the phone call. "You won't believe who just rang me."_

 _"Who was it?" Lissa questioned. "Well?"_

 _"Dimitri Belikov." At the mention of his name Lissa's head shot up. "He wanted to take me to dinner."_

 _"I'm sure that's not all he wants." Christian chuckled placing two plates on the table. "I'm still in therapy after Ivan's party."_

 _I blushed though it wasn't from embarrassment. The memory of that night had a lasting effect on my body, which usually left my skin on fire and my panties drenched. Dimitri had promised me I wouldn't be able to walk properly for a month without remembering what it felt like to have his cock inside me and he was right. But I hadn't expected my body to continue reacting the way it did whenever I was reminded of that damn party._

 _"I wasn't that loud." I defended weakly knowing damn well that there wasn't a single partygoer that didn't hear Dimitri fucking me senseless on the 2nd floor of his best friends house._

 _"Are you kidding?" Christian laughed taking his seat at the head of the table. "You weren't even that loud with Mason! I swear every time you screamed Dimitri's name the paler Mason got."_

 _I should have felt guilty but after everything that happened between us I felt nothing. "Dimitri isn't Mason."_

 _"Clearly." Lissa giggled. "So what did you tell him?"_

 _I shrugged lazily as I cut into my eggs. "I've got too much going on."_

 _"You turned him down?!" Lissa screamed in disbelief. "Why? Are you crazy?"_

 _"Even I'm surprised." Christian admitted. "I thought you liked this guy?"_

 _I did. I do. Who the fuck was I kidding, I was crazy about this guy but Dimitri Belikov wasn't the commitment type. And while I had my fair share of one-night stands, I was the commitment type._

 _I wanted the man. I wanted the future. I wasn't too fussed about the marriage, and kids or the white picket fence but I did want a reason to come home and I wanted that special guy that'd hold me, make love to me, than fuck me like a whore._

 _"I do like him. A lot. However, Dimitri isn't the commitment type. I am. Plus, it was a one-night stand. What if we go out to dinner and end up back at his place and it's not as good as the first time? It's better this way."_

 _"That's crap, Rose." Lissa said surprising the hell out of both Christian and I. "And you know it. You're afraid of getting hurt. Again. But like you said Dimitri isn't Mason. Give the guy a chance he just might surprise you."_

 _"I agree." Christian added. "It's been 3 months. The guy is clearly interested, Rose. No guy calls to ask a girl out to dinner if he's not interested. And Dimitri strikes me as the type not to beat around the bush. If he just wanted a fuck he'd have told you. But instead he asked you to dinner."_

 _I never thought I'd say this but Christian made a good point. Had I made a mistake?_

 _After breakfast I went back to my room. I sat on my bed staring at his number, I had no idea how he got my number to begin with but I glad he had. I took a deep breath as I touched the screen to call him._

 _It rang a few times and just as I'd given up it answered. Except it wasn't Dimitri. It was a woman. And she was short of my breath. "Tasha speaking."_

 _"Is Dimitri there?"_

 _"He's just getting dressed. Give me a minute." I heard the sound of springs speaking, and than she was speaking to Dimitri? "Dimika, there's somebody on the phone for you. I hope you don't mind that I answered it. I thought it was mine."_

 _"Hello?" Dimitri answered sounding irritated._

 _I told myself not to make assumptions. That this 'Tasha' women might be his sister? A sister who answers his phone, walks in on him while he's getting dressed, and talks to him like a sultry temptress? Shit. I did fuck up._

 _"Hi." I finally managed to force myself to speak. I prayed I sounded confident and calm. "Is this a bad time? I didn't mean to interrupt."_

 _"Roza." My heart skipped a beat. I was pathetic. "I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon. At all actually."_

 _"Obviously." I hadn't meant to sound so bitter. But I was. I turned him down and less than an hour later he's burying his cock in some slut named Tasha. What kind of name is Tasha anyway?! "I was just calling to tell you I changed my mind about dinner. But it looks like you've already forgotten..."_

 _"I haven't forgotten." Dimitri cut me off angrily. "You turned me down, Roza. What did you want me to do? Mope around like a pathetic moron? I'm not your ex, Sweetheart."_

 _"Fuck you." I spat angrily into the phone. "Have fun with Trina. Or whatever the fuck her name is." Before he could respond I hung up on him and tossed my phone across the bed. "Fuck!"_

 _I don't know whom I was more pissed off at. Dimitri and Tasha, or Christian and Lissa? Or myself? If I had just said yes maybe he wouldn't have turned to somebody else for comfort._

 _I stood up grabbing my phone and walked out of my room and into the gym at the end of the hall. I plugged my phone into the dock and blared my angry workout playlist._

 _The Next Afternoon;_

 _"I don't want to go." I complained for the millionth time as we stepped onto the elevator. "Can't I just drop you two off and come home?"_

 _"You're my Guardian." Lissa reminded me with a smile. Knowing that I wouldn't argue with that. It was my duty to protect her. She came first and my feelings came second. It was the way it had to be. "Besides it's a family dinner! You are family. My parents, Andre and Mia, and Jill will be there. And Christian's parents and his Aunt will be there. Your parents will even be there! You can't not go."_

 _The fact that both my parents would definitely be at the Ozera's Family Dinner / Welcome Home Party for Christian's Aunty T was only more reason why I didn't want to go._

 _I loved my parents. I just preferred to love them from afar. The three of us never saw eye to eye on anything but they were still my parents._

 _When we arrived at the Ozera's family estate I recognised 3 of the 4 cars. My fathers Black Porsche, Mr Dragomir's White Bentley, and Andre's Red Lamborghini. I however did not recognise the gorgeous black Aston Martin parked next to us._

 _"Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" I questioned no one in particular as I ran my hand over its shiny hood. This car was the ultimate sex symbol. "I bet you drive like a dream."_

 _"Rose." Lissa giggled tugging on my arm. "You can drool later. We're the last people to arrive! Do you want to sit through a lecture about being on time from my mother? Again?"_

 _I reluctantly stepped away from the car, and turned to follow Lissa and Christian into the house. Though it was more like a mansion really, it was a gorgeous home but insanely huge for a family of 3. I didn't understand why the held onto it after Christian moved out. Memories I suppose._

 _"What on earth are you wearing?" I smirked at the greeting Mrs. Dragomir directed straight to me. She hadn't even said hello to her daughters. "Rose, Darling, why do you do this to me? You're a beautiful woman! You do not need to dress like- that."_

 _"What's wrong with it?" I questioned hiding my amusement. I was wearing ripped black skinny jeans, and red singlet that showed a little too much cleavage, my favourite black leather jacket and I wore a pair of black 6inch ankle boots. I looked great. "I look hot!"_

 _"This is supposed to be a nice family dinner?" She shook her head staring at me. "Why didn't you wear the dress I sent you last week?"_

 _"It didn't fit." I smirked it wasn't a lie. If she thought I showed too much cleavage wearing this she'd have died had I worn the dress._

 _"What do you mean it didn't fit?"_

 _Lissa cleared her throat looking embarrassed. "It was too tight around her- chest."_

 _"It's in the car if you want it." I stepped around her ending the conversation. I smiled when I saw my parents shaking their heads in amusement. "Old Man! It's been a long time."_

 _"Little Girl." He grinned pulling me into a hug. "You look beautiful."_

 _I rolled my eyes at him but hugged mum next. "Janine. You look good."_

 _"So do you." She smiled shaking her head. "You couldn't have worn a less revealing blouse? You had to know Rhea would say something."_

 _"Of course I did!" Abe chuckled covering it with a cough as Janine glared at him._

 _"Rose!" Jill squealed walking into the living room with Christian's parents. Two people followed behind them but I didn't get a proper chance to look at them before Jill attacked me._

 _I laughed catching hold of waist. Rhea scolded her daughter but neither of payed any attention. "Jailbait! I've missed you, Kiddo. How's school? Kicking ass? Breaking hearts?"_

 _"Rose." Janine and Rhea both scolded me._

 _I rolled my eyes as Jill giggled. "Hardly. Boys don't notice me; I barely exist in that world. I kick plenty off ass though. I joined the soccer team!"_

 _"That's awesome! I'm so proud of you! Don't worry about boys they're vile anyway. You'll have the rest of your life to break hearts."_

 _"There is one boy..." She trailed off biting her lip before she fully exploded with excitement. "...His name is Eddie! And he's the cutest boy I've ever met! He's so sweet and funny! I like him."_

 _"Aw! Lissa! Jailbait is growing up!" I wiped a fake tear from my cheek. "Remember when she used to follow us around like a puppy, and had the biggest crush on Christian!"_

 _"Rose!" Jill and Christian both cringed at the embarrassing reminder. "I was 10! And you promised to never bring that up again or I'd tell your father what you and Jessie did in his office!"_

 _"Excuse me?" I froze at the sound of my father's voice. "What's she talking about Little Girl?"_

 _"Nothing." I lied turning to my father. "She's confused- what the fuck are you doing here?" It was only now that I realised Dimitri Belikov was standing in the living room._

 _Dimitri stared at me smiling. "I was invited."_

 _"By who?" There was no way Lissa or Christian would do this to me._

 _"By me." The gorgeous woman standing next to him answered. Her arm wrapped around his. "I'm Tasha Ozera."_

 _No Fucking Way. "Of course!" I was so angry but I was determined not to let Dimitri see how much this bothered me. "Nice to meet you."_

 _"How do you two know each other?" My father questioned looking between us: my father was like a shark and he smelt blood. Fuck._

 _"We met at a party." I answered taking the drink Christian offered me. "I'm more interested in how the two of you met?"_

 _"We met in Russia while I was vacationing." Tasha smiled kindly though I wasn't fooled. She didn't like me, and she knew more than I was willingly to share. "Dimika and I have been_ _ **close**_ _friends since."_

 _"That's nice." I said through gritted teeth. "Where's Mia?" I questioned Andre. "I haven't seen her."_

 _"Mia and I broke up." Andre answered. "She was getting clingy."_

 _"That's a shame." I took a seat on the couch next to him. "I liked her."_

 _Andre smiled placing his hand on my thigh. "I'm very upset: emotionally. My heart hurts. I could use some comforting?"_

 _I snorted shaking my head. "Keep dreaming."_

 _"I will." He grinned squeezing my thigh. "You and I could have some fun. You like fun don't you, Rosie?"_

 _"Son." Abe's voice was calm but his face was hard. "If you don't remove your hand from my daughters leg I will remove it permanently."_

 _I bit my lip trying to hide my smile Andre practically jumped out of the couch. "Yes Sir. Sorry Sir."_

 _I looked at my father raising an eyebrow. "Was that really necessary? It's Andre."_

 _"You can do better." Only Abe could get away with saying that about his 'friends' son in front of them and not have anybody question him. "He's weak."_

 _"But he's so pretty, Daddy." I smirked teasing my father. "I'm sure we could have plenty of 'fun' before I did too much damage."_

 _"Don't push me, Little Girl." Abe grunted shaking his head as he looked to my mother. "Why couldn't we have had a son?"_

 _Janine chuckled placing her hand on his shoulder. "The world can barely handle having one, Abe Mazur, let alone an Abe Junior. Though, if you ask me Rosemarie is practically a Mini Mazur."_

 _"I resent that." I pointed a finger at my mother. "I'm nothing like the old man... He's arrogant, sarcastic, and likes to intimidate and threaten people with physical violence-" I paused locking eyes with my father who was smirking at me. "-Ok. Maybe there are some similarities."_

 _"Dinner is served." The Ozera Chef announced calling everybody to the dining room. As I took my seat Dimitri sat next to me._

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"Sitting down to dinner." He answered casually. "Not exactly what I had mind but it smells delicious."_

 _I ignored him wishing I could trade places but it'd bring too much attention, and I didn't want my father asking any more questions. "Is your father always that intense?"_

 _"Only when he's awake."_

 _"He sleeps?" Dimitri joked which made me smile. "God, you're beautiful, Roza. I'd almost forgotten just how much."_

 _I closed my eyes and reminded myself why I hated him. Did I hate him? No. Yes? Than I reminded myself that he was here with Tasha and that sobered up any mixed feelings I might have had._

 _"Rose- it's your turn to say grace."_

 _"Damnit." I muttered under my breath. I wasn't religious by any means- my mother was an Atheist, my father was Muslim, and I had an on going agreement with God that I'd continue to believe in his existence if he let me sleep in on Sunday's. I rattled off a quick traditional prayer in Arabic as a show of respect to my father and our family traditions. It'd been a prayer past down for generations and I always said it as an additional prayer._

 _"What language was that?" Tasha questioned as we all began to eat. "I've never heard it before."_

 _"Arabic" I answered picking up my wine glass._

 _"And you believe in Allah'?"_

 _"It's the same god. Allah is just the name for 'God' in Arabic. I 'believe' in respecting other people's faith, and tradition. My father is Muslim, my mother is an Atheist, and most of you are Catholic or some form of Christian."_

 _"So you don't believe in 'God'"_

 _"I never said that... I 'do' believe in god but I don't follow any specific religion. I respect religion, I respect people, and I respect 'God' I don't believe I need to choose any specific religion. I believe there is a God - and that is enough for me."_

 _"I didn't mean to offend you..."_

 _"You didn't offend me, Trina." I smirked without looking to her._

 _"Do you speak any other languages?" Dimitri questioned looking at me as he ate. He didn't even bother trying to be subtle._

 _"I speak seven languages; English, Turkish/Kurdish, Scottish Gaelic, Arabic, Russian, German and French."_

 _"And you're 17?" Tasha questioned though knowing damn well I was the same age as Christian and Lissa. "That's impressive for a 'girl' your age."_

 _"I'm 19." I corrected. I was trying very hard to be polite but she was making it very hard. "How old are you, Trina? 39?" Ok, being polite wasn't working._

 _Dimitri choked on his chicken, and the entire table fell silent. "39!" She seethed glaring at me. "I do not look 39! I am ONLY 31! And my name is Tasha."_

 _"And I thought our age difference was an issue." I directed that at Dimitri. "I wouldn't have pegged you for a boy toy, Comrade."_

 _"Roza." It was a warning but I ignored it. "Don't push it."_

 _I smiled sweetly at him. "Don't be shy, Comrade. Lots of people enjoy the company of more experienced and aged lovers. I certainly do."_

 _He chuckled darkly. "You're pushing it."_

 _"Am I?" I asked innocently. "I'm just making conversation. Isn't this what you wanted? To have dinner and talk?"_

 _"Have you forgotten it was you who rejected me? You have no right to react this way. Though, I do admit seeing you so jealous is turning me on."_

 _My blood boiled as I glared at him. "I am not jealous!" I'd completely forgotten where we were, and the fact that there were witnesses. "You make me sick! You know what- you're not even that great in bed. I've had better." That was a lie._

 _Dimitri chuckled turning in his seat. His gorgeous brown eyes filled with amusement, lust, anger and excitement. The sick bastard was getting off on this._

 _"Roza, Roza, Roza... Just admit it. You want me the same way I want you. You probably lay awake at night remembering all the things I did, every touch and kiss. Than you fantasise about what I would do given the chance. Admit you want me."_

 _It was suddenly very hot in here. I was breathing heavily, and I wanted to give into him but god damn it I was pissed at him. "I have never met a man as arrogant as you! And I am Abe Mazur's daughter! Your arrogance surpasses Zemy!"_

 _"You're calling me arrogant! Pot kettle black, Sweetheart!" He growled glaring at me. "God! Why do you have to be such a pain in the ass! You rejected me! Me! I'm Dimitri -fucking- Belikov! I do not get caught up in women! I fuck them senseless and leave! It's what I do! But you! YOU! Had to go and ruin me! Don't you get it, Roza! You're in my head! It doesn't matter who I fuck because she isn't YOU! You crazy, beautiful, arrogant, stubborn bitch!"_

 _I slapped him across the face hard, if it were any other man he'd probably have gone flying but he remained seated glaring at me. I stood up quickly and left the room. I had never been so angry in my entire life! Who the fuck did he think he was? My hands shook with my anger, while at the same time my knees felt weak with desire._

 _"_ _Fuck." I shouted running my hands through my hair. I pulled at it in frustration trying to regain control of my body, and mind. Once I was out of the house and in the fresh air my skin felt as if it was on fire. I hated the affect that man had on me._

 _"_ _Roza!" Fuck. He sounded pissed off. "Don't walk away from me!"_

 _"_ _Fuck off and fuck you, Dimitri!" I shouted turning around to face him only to find him right behind me. He grabbed my arms and shoved me up against the car as his mouth came down on mine with a force that left me powerless. I moaned like a whore grabbing his shirt needing him closer. "I hate you." I whimpered against his mouth. "Don't stop."_

 _I cried out as he grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled. "You embarrassed me, Roza."_

 _"_ _You embarrass yourself." I spat trying to shove him away but he held me still. His fist in my hair and his body pinned mine to the car. "You disgust me."_

 _Dimitri chuckled shaking his head. "Maybe… But I can see the desire in your eyes, Roza. I know you want me. You just have to say it and I'll fuck you right here, right now, on the hood of this car?"_

 _I swallowed the lump in my throat as I stared at him. "And Tasha?"_

 _"_ _I don't want her, Roza." Dimitri confessed brushing his lips against my throat. I closed my eyes and moaned as his tongue and teeth tormented my flesh._

 _"_ _Did you fuck her because I rejected you?"_

 _"_ _Yes." He confessed turning my head to look at me. "I did."_

 _I bit my lip staring up at him. "If I'd said yes would it have made a difference?"_

 _He paused his eyes searching mine. "I don't know. Maybe."_

 _I looked away from him not wanting him to see me vulnerable. "I like you, Comrade. A lot. When you rang it surprised me, and when you asked me to dinner I wanted to say yes. But I was afraid that I'd disappoint you-"_

 _"_ _Roza." Dimitri' sounded honestly surprised. "Why would you think that?"_

 _"_ _I don't know! It happens. It's like a second-date. The first one was great so you agree to a 2_ _nd_ _and it doesn't meet expectations. You talk too much, the food is too salty, and he leaves you will the bill. It happens! I didn't want to taint the memory of Ivan's party in case I disappointed you because if that happened I'd only think about that and not what happened before that."_

 _Dimitri chuckled bringing my attention back to him. "Roza… You talk to much."_

 _"_ _I told-" Dimitri silenced me with a kiss except it was kind of sweet. It wasn't like our previous kiss that had been angry, and rough, but this was soft, passionate, and sweet!_

 _"_ _Roza." Dimitri sighed pressing his forehead. "Come home with me."_

 _I wanted to say yes but the thought of going back to his place and being with him in the same bed he'd fucked Tasha in was too much. Too soon. No, I couldn't do that. "No." I whispered staring up into his eyes. "I can't not after you probably fucked Tasha in your bed." I placed my hand over his mouth. "Can we go to my place?"_

 _"_ _Ok." Dimitri smiled taking a step back. "After you."_

 _I looked from the Aston Martin to Dimitri. "This is your car?"_

 _"_ _Yes." Oh my god. Dimitri opened the door and I slid into the passenger seat my hands sliding over the leather interior. "You like it?"_

 _"_ _I love it." I moaned as the engine came to life. The drive back to the city took less than 20 minutes, and by the time Dimitri pulled into the private parking lot under my building I was soaking wet. Dimitri got out and walked around the car opening my door._

 _I smiled taking his hand as I got out of the car though I made no attempt to move. I lifted my hand to the back of his head and pulled his mouth to mine; I moaned opening my mouth to taste his tongue. I couldn't get enough of this man. I trailed my hands down his chest until I reached his belt unbuckling it easily stroking his cock through his briefs._

 _I pulled my lips from Dimitri's staring up at him through my lashes. "I want to suck your cock, Sir." I purred seductively. Dimitri' eyes stared into mine as he swallowed nodding his consent. I knelt before him taking his cock from his briefs I stroked his length three times before I leaned in and licked the pre-cum from his head. "Mhmm. You taste even better than I remember."_

 _"_ _Roza…" Dimitri growled fisting his hands in my hair as I took him into my mouth. I worked on his swollen head first, before I took him further into my mouth slowly working him until I was able to swallow his entire length. It was not an easily accomplished with a cock this big._

 _"_ _Did she suck your cock like this, Sir?" I questioned looking up at him as I stroked his length. I could barely close my hand around his girth. I could feel his cock pulsing in my hand. So warm, so thick, absolute perfection._

 _"_ _No." He grunted brushing my hair back from my face. "Only you."_

 _"_ _How many other women have sucked your cock since the party?" I took him back into my mouth, my tongue teasing the veins along his cock as my teeth gently grazed the skin. I knew how much he loved that. Mason always complained if I got to 'eager and my teeth grazed his cock. . "Sir?"_

 _"_ _Roza, you're killing me." He growled thrusting into my mouth. "Fuck! 5-7? I don't know!" He grunted as I took him down my throat massing his balls in my right hand. My nose was pressed against his pelvis and I felt myself began to gag. I had never enjoyed giving head until Dimitri- I had never had a man fuck my throat like Dimitri either._

 _Strangely, I loved it. I loved the way he fucked my throat, pulled my hair, and made me gag until tears ran down my cheeks. I loved when he called me names like his 'dirty little cock-sucking slut. But the thing I loved most, and took the most pride in, was the way I made him lose control._

 _"_ _ROZA…" Dimitri shouted his hands tightening in my hair as he cum in my mouth. I swallowed as much as I could, and continued to suck his cock until he was flaccid in my mouth. I licked my lips tucking his cock back into his briefs before I stood up. Dimitri stared at me through hooded eyes and raised his hand to my chin wiping the cum away with his thumb and placing it at my lips._

 _"_ _Thank you, Sir." I took his hand in mine and sucked his thumb clean._

 **The End. Again.**

Once again thanks to those that took the time to review. I hope you weren't too disappointed about the lack of smut. Who knows what'll happen with this ONE-SHOT turned TWO-SHOT maybe we can get a part three but that'll have to wait a while if it happens assessments due this weekend so not likely.

BE KIND & REVIEW!


	3. Just Say Yes: Chapter 3

Okay... So after years of having a giant fucking writers block this is the story to turn it all around! Are you kidding me! It' couldn't have happened after I finished my diploma! I'm the worst procrastinator and this story is only enabling me! But I'm really fucking loving writing this story and I'm really glad that people are enjoying it. It's awesome. And after reading your reviews I was inspired to keep writing down ideas for this story... I'm a people pleaser. It's a flaw. You're welcome...

BAM you guys got your 3rd chapter! YEs, I said chapter because I don't know when this story is going to end! I've already got plans to for the next chapter! I'm not sure if it'll go past that chapter but it's certainly a possibility!

This chapter is in Roza's point of view but do not fret! You WILL be hearing from Dimitri very soon! I don't know when, and I don't know what will happen, but as soon as I've finished the chapter you guys will be notified if your following the story! Dimitri and Rose won't be the only characters you can expect to be hearing from. You'll also be hearing from another character in the up coming chapter. Possibly two. I haven't written it yet so anything is possible.

Thank you for sticking with me! And for tolerating my writing mistakes. I've read the story a few times since posting and I've noticed a few.

This is the longest chapter yet I hope you guys enjoy it! I did consider splitting it into two chapters but I couldn't do that to you guys! :)

Don't Forget To REVIEW!

 **WARNING! THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN SEXUAL VIOLENCE! I DIDN'T GET TO GRAPIC BUT IT"S ENOUGH!**

Just Say Yes

Dimitri Belikov

Rosemarie Hathaway

 _I walked out into the kitchen hand in hand with Dimitri. He'd stayed the night last night; actually he stayed most nights during the week unless he had to work early the next day._

 _We spent most of our weekends at his place as not to disturb Christian and Lissa with our- or more accurately 'MY' screams of pleasure, pleas, and OMG GOD DIMITRI- Dimitri loved it and I swear sometimes he deliberately setup me up just to push me over that edge of insanity._

 _Plus, I think Dimitri enjoyed Christian's teasing the next morning. Most nights though we often just cuddled, or made love, which could still get pretty loud._

 _If you'd told me a few weeks ago that Dimitri and I would make love and fall asleep cuddling I'd have flat our called you insane._

 _Dimitri wasn't that kind of guy- Fuck you senseless and fall asleep with his cock pressed against your ass while he whispers all the nasty things he plans to do when you wake up YES._

 _I was wrong however because Dimitri was ALSO the kind of guy that held me against his chest, and told me how beautiful I was. He made promises to never hurt me, to protect me when he could, and just as I'm about to fall asleep he'd kiss my forehead and say goodnight in Russian._

 _I loved when my Russian Lover spoke in his native language. If possible, it made him even sexier. It also drove me wild during sex too._

 _"Finally, I was beginning to worry you'd never come up for air. Did you have her gagged or something? I didn't hear a thing last night."_

 _"Christian!" Lissa gasped shaking her head. "That's personal! What Rose does in her bedroom is private."_

 _"Nothing is private in this house." I chuckled taking a seat at the bench next to Dimitri. Dimitri was shirtless, and only wearing his black jeans that hung low on his hips. I was wearing his shirt and a pair of tiny cotton pants underneath. "I thought you had a big meeting this morning about the restaurant?"_

 _"I do! And I'm late!" Christian placed two plates of eggs, bacon, spinach, and avo and cheese in front of both of us. "Enjoy. I'll see you both at dinner, and I'll see you when I get home."_

 _Christian kissed Lissa on the lips, it was only a brief kiss but it held purpose and left her breathless. "I love you. Have a good day at work."_

 _"Good Luck with the meeting. I'm sure you'll knock em' dead." Dimitri smiled bumping his fist with Christian's._

 _"Thanks man." Christian smiled bumping fists before he kissed the top of my head._

 _"Good Luck." I smiled shaking my head as he walked out the door. "If he buys this restaurant whose going to cook us breakfast?"_

 _Lissa giggled and shrugged. "You'll just have to get up earlier."_

 _I turned my head to Dimitri smiling. "Your Mama taught you how to cook didn't she?"_

 _"She did." Dimitri smiled in amusement. "Didn't yours?"_

 _I snorted very unlady like. "Are kidding? Janine can't boil water without setting a kitchen on fire. Abe is a decent cook and tried to teach me once as an attempt to bond. But it ended in our kitchen being renovated for a 2nd time that year. After that Abe hired a chef."_

 _Dimitri laughed squeezing my thigh with his hand, and he leaned over and kissed me. "Maybe I should take you back to Russia and Mama can teach you how to cook."_

 _What! I was momentarily speechless, unable to form words. He had to be joking? Right? He didn't want me to meet his mother; at least not yet? It'd only been a few weeks? It was too soon._

 _He'd already met my parents... Granted, it hadn't been in an officially 'meet the parents' kind of way but it had been memorable._

 _I'd spoken to both Abe and Janine since the fatal dinner at the Ozera's and both were insisting on meeting Dimitri soon. Abe would never admit it but I knew he liked Dimitri. Nobody, and I mean nobody, had ever called me out like Dimitri did and I knew my father respected it._

 _"At least he's not a coward." Abe had said before going on a rant about my poor taste in men._

 _"Um- on a different note. What are you two doing today?" Lissa questioned saving me from going on a full-blown melt down._

 _"We had nothing planned." Dimitri answered running his thumb in circles over my thigh as he continued to eat. "Why?"_

 _"Christian's birthday is Saturday. And I have no idea what to get him, and when I asked him all he said was that he didn't want any more clothes, or socks, or shoes, or anything like that. And that he just wanted me- but he already has me- and I can't not get him anything."_

 _"So... You want 'our' help to find him a birthday gift? Christian seems to have a fascination with gags perhaps we should start there."_

 _"ROSEMARIE!" Lissa screamed the look on her face was priceless I wish I had a camera. "I AM NOT WEARING A GAG!"_

 _"It wouldn't be for you." I shrugged trying to hide my smile._

 _"Rose!" Lissa giggled though her cheeks were still blushing red. "No gags! Aside from Christian's cock, his tongue is the next best thing. Plus I like it when he talks dirty."_

 _Oh My God! I'm pretty sure my jaw was sitting on the floor and I looked like a moron. Lissa never spoke like that unless she was drunk._

 _"Ha! You should see your face!" Lissa cracked up shaking her head. "I believe I just rendered Rosemarie Mazur-Hathaway speechless!"_

 _Dimitri laughed kissing my temple. "What did you have in mind, Lissa? Lingerie, toys, oils?"_

 _"All of the above?" She questioned looking overwhelmed. "I don't know! I've never done anything like this. Lingerie yes but sex toys! No. But I have done some research."_

 _Lissa opened her laptop and turned it to us. An online sex shop appeared and she went into the Wish list titled maybe._

 _"You have been busy." I chuckled pulling the laptop closer. "No, no, no..."_

 _"Definitely not." Dimitri shook his head. "Trust me. One wrong move and it can end up in places you don't want it too."_

 _"Oh! I have those." I pointed to the vibe on the screen. "Amazing. Doesn't look like much, but you'll both enjoy it."_

 _"Really. Stan and I- actually never mind- lets just say you'll both enjoy it."_

 _"Whose Stan?" Dimitri questioned. We hadn't discussed ex-partners/lovers/one nightstands. "Roza?"_

 _"He's just somebody I used to- fuck."_

 _"Wait- Stan? As in Coach Stan!" Shit. Lissa knew all my boyfriends, but I never mentioned the other guys I slept with. "Are you serious!? When the hell did that happen? He was our gym teacher in High School."_

 _"It wasn't like we dated or anything. It was just sex. You know I always had a thing for him- I was 17. It wasn't serious."_

 _"Holy Crap!" Lissa shook her head. "He still works at the school! He's Jill's couch!"_

 _"So?" I questioned. "He's not a pervert, Lissa. He's not preying on unsuspecting girls. He was lonely and depressed after his wife left, if anything I took advantage of him. So don't go starting anything. He's a good man whom I respect, and consider a friend."_

 _"I'm not starting anything I'm just shocked! I had no idea that you two- wow." She shook her head before looking back to the laptop. "Can I have a look at it? It looks big in the picture."_

 _"Sure. Come on." I stood from the stool and headed off to my bedroom. I wasn't surprised when Dimitri followed either. I straightened my blanket and walked across the bed, I was too lazy to walk around, to get to my closet. "Comrade! I can't reach it!" I smiled at him sweetly as he entered the closet and grabbed the box. "If nothing else I just might keep you around to reach for things I can't."_

 _Dimitri laughed grabbing the back of my head with his left hand pulling me in for a kiss. I whimpered as his teeth captured my bottom lip. "If nothing else I'll just keep you around to suck my cock."_

 _"Gladly." I bit my lip looking up at him as I ran my hands across his chest, and down his abs until I reached his belt._

 _"Roza." Dimitri warned catching my hand. "Later."_

 _I whined like a brat and dropped my hands. "You drive me crazy, Comrade. Kissing me like that, talking to me like that, you know what it does to me."_

 _Dimitri lifted my chin and kissed me. It was sweet and far to brief. "I'm sorry, Roza." I rolled my eyes knowing he wasn't sorry at all. "If you're a good girl I'll take you out to dinner tonight, and I'll let you suck my cock under the table while we wait."_

 _I loved this man! That realization was a surprise to me too, but it was overshadowed by the promise of what was to come later. "You're amazing." I whispered leaning up and kissing him before I returned to my bedroom. "You can sit on the bed, Lissa."_

 _"Are you sure?" She smirked. "I don't want to sit in something."_

 _"The blanket is clean. Dimitri doesn't like sleeping with a blanket on so I have an extra sheet on the bed. It's clean. Sit."_

 _Dimitri placed the box on the bed, before sitting behind me against the pillows. I leaned into his chest and lifted the lid off the box._

 _"Oh My..." Lisa gasped when she caught sight of the boxes content. "...You're like the Tupperware lady except it's Sex Toys."_

 _"Compared to Dimitri's this is nothing." I smiled moving through the toys. "Here."_

 _"It's tiny." Lissa mused accidentally pressing something and turning it on. "Holy shit!"_

 _"Tiny but powerful." I smiled taking it to show her the different levels. "You can tease him with it, or he can tease you; or you can put it 'in' either hole while he fucks the other. It's intense."_

 _"Anal?" Lissa questioned biting her lip. "I've never- done that- Christian hasn't either but I know he'd like too but he's too polite to ask. What's it like the first time?"_

 _I enjoyed anal. Past tense. With the right person and the right lube it could be amazing. But with the wrong guy- it's anything but enjoyable._

 _Dimitri and I haven't crossed that line, though it wasn't completely uncharted territory. But the first and last time he'd showed any interest in exploring that area I freaked out. Lost it completely._

 _Dimitri being Dimitri was so understanding, and didn't push me when I couldn't explain why I reacted the way I did. I was too ashamed. I knew in my heart, and head, that Dimitri would never hurt me and I was pretty sure that like everything else Dimitri and I did I would enjoy it._

 _But I was scared and the memories I tried so hard to push away were banging against the wall I'd built to keep them out. Dimitri pulled me into his arms and kissed me, and carried me back to his bed where we cuddled until I calmed down._

 _That was the first night Dimitri and I made love. It wasn't just sex, a rough fuck, I didn't submit to him and he didn't dominate… It was just two people becoming one. It was corny as fuck when I put it like that but it's what it was. Dimitri knew that in that moment it was exactly what I needed it._

 _"It's weird." I finally answered. Lissa was my best friend, and I was honest with her about almost everything. And I could discuss this too, even with Dimitri sitting behind me. "But after you get past that it's amazing, at least it can be with the right person and the right lube. I can't stress that enough."_

 _"From a guys perspective it's pretty amazing. Not just the act, and the control it gives us over your body but also the trust your partner must have to allow you to do it."_

 _I nodded my head in agreement. "Exactly. You have to be able to trust that he's not going to hurt you, or humiliate you; to give yourself to somebody like that is a big deal. It can be one of the most sensual sexual experiences of your life."_

 _"IF I did want to do this... Where should I start?" Lissa asked hesitantly. "I'm assuming you can't just jump straight into it?"_

 _"No." Both Dimitri and I said together. "You'll need to work on loosening the hole. Butt plugs are probably a good place to start, and you'll want to make sure you've got a lot of lube on hand."_

 _"Butt Plugs?"_

 _"This is a butt plug." I handed her a tiny little plug. "There are different shapes and sizes. Some even vibrate."_

 _"How many do you have?"_

 _"A few..." I bit my lip handing Lissa the bag. "...I recommend starting off with two like these. It's tiny but it'll loosen you up, and once you're comfortable move onto one like this. It'll sit comfortably inside you while you go on with your day. And it comes with a remote to vibrate it."_

 _"I have to have it in all day?"_

 _"No, not necessarily. But at least half an hour in the morning, and afternoon... You've got 3 days to loosen yourself up and get used to it. But- these will only help loosen you up, taking Christian's cock will be entirely different... How big is he?"_

 _Most people would be shocked by this conversation, but I strangely found it- normal. Lissa and I talked about everything- Christian often involved himself in the conversations- not that Lissa wouldn't tell him everything anyway. There were no secrets or subjects to private in this family- and it appeared Dimitri was no exception._

 _"Roughly 7inches with a decent amount of girth."_

 _"Start off with something like these... But than I recommend you buy yourself a larger plug before Saturday. The first time will hurt."_

 _"Ok." Lissa nodded biting her lip. "I can't believe I'm doing this."_

 _"Are you planning on ordering online?" Dimitri questioned earning a nod of yes from Lissa. "Don't. There's a shop I go to in the city. If you like we can go for a drive? I can help you pick out some stuff. There's even a lingerie shop within in the shop so you can pick out something to 'wrap' his gift."_

 _"That would be great!" Lissa grinned jumping off the bed. "I'll just go change! Thank you, Dimitri! Rose! You guys are amazing."_

 _I smiled watching as Lissa ran out of the room. I hadn't seen her this excited in months. I turned my head and captured Dimitri's lips with mine. I moaned turning against his body as I straddled him pulling him close. "Roza."_

 _"Please?" I whispered holding his face in my hands. "I want to feel you- all of you- inside of me. It can be quick-" Suddenly I was on my back, and Dimitri was pulling down my cotton pants. I moaned as his mouth trailed kisses up my thigh until he reached my pussy. He spread my lips apart and slid his tongue along my slit._

 _I arched my back off the bed as Dimitri slid two fingers inside of me as his tongue continued it's assault on my clip. His tongue circling it, massaging it, as his teeth nibbled on it gently. It drove me insane!_

 _"Dimitri." I withered beneath him as my fingers threaded through his hair, and my hips thrusted up to meet his fingers. Dimitri's tongue joined his fingers lapping at my juices, and curling his fingers until they tickled that sensitive spot inside of me. I fell apart cuming hard on his fingers and tongue. "Fuck."_

 _"Shhhh." Dimitri placed two fingers in my mouth as he slid above me. I heard his zipper come down, and used my feet to push his jeans down as he slid his cock along my pussy. I was dripping wet and ready for him. "Quick. Rough. Quiet. Understand?"_

 _I licked his fingers clean and nodded. "Please-"_

 _I gasped as he filled me with a single thrust. Dimitri covered my mouth with his hand as he pressed his forehead to mine, lifting my legs above his ass, as he pulled out and thrusted his cock back in. Harder. Deeper. Faster. I couldn't get enough and clawed at his bare back throwing my head back as I felt another orgasm build in my stomach._

 _"Roza." Dimitri grunted sliding his hand underneath my shirt. I whimpered as he lowered his head and took my nipple into his mouth; I bit his hand but didn't stop him as I thrusted my hips to meet his. I was so close. "Cum. Now."_

 _Just like that everything else faded and my world shattered. Dimitri sat back on his knees, pounding his cock inside of me as his hand began to circle my clit. "Don't stop!" I cried out grabbing hold of the blanket. "Fuck! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Oh God! Dimitri!"_

 _Dimitri grunted burying himself inside of me as he cum. I gasped catching him as he collapsed on top of me breathless; I ran my hands down his back and kissed his shoulder loving the pressure of his body on mine. "Not so quiet."_

 _"I couldn't help it." I giggled kissing his ear. "I tried."_

 _Dimitri laughed turning his head to capture my lips with his. "You're amazing." He whispered before he pushed himself up, I whimpered as Dimitri pulled his cock out of me. I felt the warmth of his cum slid down my thighs. "I'll get a washer from your bathroom."_

 _"Thank you." I smiled lazily before I glanced at the ceiling. Dimitri returned with a wet washer and cleaned my thighs, and pussy, before he helped me from the bed kissing me softly on the lips. "What was that for?"_

 _"For being you." He smiled sliding his hands down to my ass. I moaned as he squeezed and slapped both cheeks. "Go get dressed… And Roza… No panties."_

 _"Yes sir." I smiled walking past him to my closet. I grabbed a knitted long sleeved grey v-neck dress off the hanger, a dark denim sleeveless jacket. I picked out a push up bra and walked into the bathroom to get dressed. I kept makeup to a minimum but added a dark red lipstick. I paired the outfit with simple gold Jewellery and black leather pumps._

 _I looked hot and cute at the same time._

 _"Put your hair up." Dimitri said from the doorway of my bathroom. I hadn't even noticed him standing there. I brushed my hair back and pulled it up into a tight ponytail._

 _"Better?"_

 _"Yes." Dimitri smiled wrapping his arms around my waist. "Lissa is waiting in the kitchen. She came back to get her laptop and saw us fucking."_

 _"Oh my god." It was one thing to 'hear' us fucking and another thing to 'see' us fucking. I was embarrassed. "This is going to be awkward."_

 _"It'll be fine." Dimitri chuckled. "She's just a little- flustered."_

 _I shook my head turning to Dimitri. I opened my mouth to say the words without realizing it, but thankfully stopped myself. Instead I leaned up and kissed him before I stepped around him. "Let's go."_

 _Lissa didn't say a word until Dimitri pulled my Jeep onto the highway. After that she kept asking questions about toys, and anal, and other things that we thought Christian might like to try 'just in case'._

 _Dimitri pulled into the parking lot of the shop and walked around to open our doors. "He's such a gentleman!" Lissa giggled as he opened the backdoor first. I smiled up at him when he opened my door offering me his hand._

 _I took his hand intertwining our fingers as he shut the car door. "This shop is great. It's got a really great range of just about everything! And the girls that work here are very helpful so if you have any questions your not comfortable asking myself, or Roza, you can approach the girls."_

 _Dimitri opened the door for us before following behind me. Dimitri wasn't kidding. They had a huge range of sex toys, dvds, magazines, lubes, oils, candles, whips. Everything! It was insane. I felt like a kid in a candy store only all grown up and I could have whatever the hell I wanted._

 _I let go of Dimitri's hand and began looking around by myself. The whips were gorgeous. I did have one but I threw it out a few months ago. Actually, I threw a lot of things that I wish I hadn't._

 _I wondered over to the magazines and was flicking through the pages when I heard a familiar voice. I tensed at the sound. Luckily, he wasn't speaking to me but the guy standing at the end of the aisle. Mason was on the other side talking about things to buy for a bachelor party, and how he hoped the strippers weren't fat._

 _The sound of his voice was like a wrecking ball. The wall I had spent months building was suddenly falling around me, and I had no control over anything. The humiliation of what he did to me hit me like a punch to the stomach._

 ** _Flashback: (WARNING SCENE CONTAINS RAPE)_**

Knock. Knock. Knock. I stood from the couch and walked to the door. I had no idea who it could be since my roommates Lissa and Christian weren't due back from Paris till Monday night and it was only Friday.

I had planned to spend the week with my boyfriend Mason. But that didn't pan out the way I had hoped it would; Mason and I spent the day having sex and watching movies, and when night came Mason was finally 'ready' to experiment and try something new.

It had been fun at first… He liked to tease me, and even found he liked to whip me, but when it came to actually fucking me he couldn't get it up. It wasn't the first time this had happened but by the way he acted you'd think it was.

I liked Mason. I truly did. But there wasn't any real connection there and I thought by getting him to experiment that maybe something would change… And in a way it did. It made me realize that maybe Mason and I weren't meant to be together.

Mason was funny, cute, sensitive and got along with everybody. Even Abe kind of approved of him. He insisted I could do better though but admitted Mason was a nice enough 'boy'. Abe always referred to him as that 'boy' even in front of Mason.

'Hello Boy' 'Good to see you again, Boy' 'Pass the salt, Boy'. It drove Mason crazy but he never confronted my father about it but had no issues on taking his frustrations out on me on the drive home.

Anyway, imagine my surprise when I opened the door and found Mason standing there with a bottle of wine and a bunch of Red Roses. "Rosie. I'm sorry that I ran out of here the other night. May I come inside?"

I bit my lip and nodded kissing him as he walked past. "You didn't have to buy me anything, Mason. I'm just happy you came by."

"I know." He smiled following me into the kitchen. "But I wanted to spoil you. It's the least I could do. And I was hoping you could give me a second chance?"

I placed the roses in a vase and turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean- I want to try again." He admitted flashing me a crooked grin. "But maybe slightly different… I've been doing some research and I was wondering how you felt about bondage? I could tie you up and see how it goes?"

I bit my lip staring at him unsure. I wasn't at all convinced that this was a good idea, and while I did care about Mason I wasn't sure if I was comfortable letting him tie me up after how he behaved last time.

"Please, Rosie? I don't want to loose you." He pleaded wrapping his arms around my waist. "I love you."

"You love me?"

"I do."

Nobody had ever said that to me before. I expected to feel butterflies, and be overwhelmed with my own love but I wasn't. I didn't really feel anything. I didn't love Mason.

I should have said no… I should have ended it and asked him to leave but instead I kissed him, took his hand and led him to my bedroom. Mason and I un-dressed each other and slid into bed. We kissed and touched each other but before it could go any further Mason pulled away.

He grabbed the restraints from the box beside my bed and tied my hands up first. "It's a little tight." I pouted looking up at the leather cuffs.

"Good." Mason smiled kissing away my frown. "I wouldn't want you to escape." He chuckled though it sent chills down my spine. Before I could react he flipped me over onto my stomach and wrapped the leather cuffs around my ankles.

"Mason- I'm not sure I want to do this." I was beginning to regret this entire situation. I didn't feel safe and I didn't like the way he spoke. 'I wouldn't want you to escape' it wasn't teasing or seductive it was almost… dangerous. "Mason."

"This is what you wanted, Rosie. You wanted this…" Mason whispered sliding a hand down to my pussy. He thrusted to two fingers inside of me as he bit my ass cheek. It hurt. "You like that don't you."

"No…"

He slapped me hard when I didn't say what he wanted. "Don't lie! This is what you want! This is what all sluts want! You want me to fuck you and I will! You think you're special! You're nothing."

No. No. No. This couldn't be happening! This was Mason Ashford! He was a nice boy! Did I do this to him? No. No. No. I didn't want this. "Mason, please don't do this… I'll do whatever you want just untie me, Baby."

"Do you know what I want, Rosie." Mason crawled onto the bed between my legs and lifted my ass, I tried to get away but I couldn't. The cuffs were to tight and in this position I was powerless. "I want to fuck you in the ass."

"No! No! Please." I cried into my pillows trying harder than ever to escape. "Mason please-" I screamed into the pillow as I felt him push his thumb inside me. "Please!"

It didn't matter how much I begged him, or how I fought, I couldn't stop him. And nobody was coming to save me. I had always enjoyed anal- I was 17 the first time I experienced it and since than I was hooked- But I'd only ever done it with 3 men.

The first was Stan Alto, my high school coach. He'd been the one to teach me about all of this- bdsm and submission- and he was the first one I tried anal with.

The second guy was Adrian Ivashkov- Lissa's cousin- we'd hooked up during the summer after High School and it just happened one night. And the third guy was Pavel.

Pavel was my father's personal guardian. Neither of us had planned it but that didn't stop it from happening over and over again.

But this was different. I felt dirty, humiliated, and weak. My body hurt, my pride hurt, my ass hurt. When Mason finished he collapsed onto the bed beside me. I prayed that it was over but it wasn't. He wasn't finished at all.

"That was amazing, Rosie." Mason kissed my cheek wiping away my tears. He laughed when I asked him to untie me, and instead walked out of the bedroom and came back with the wine bottle. "The fun is just beginning, Rosie."

He pulled out of a pill bottle and gave me two and forced me to drink. I don't know what he gave me but I was almost thankful when they finally took hold. It was like I was there, but I couldn't feel anything.

 ** _End Flashback:_**

 _I placed the magazine back on the stand and walked up to the counter. Two women stood behind the counter giggling and whispering about 'The Hot Russian' in the store. "Is there a bathroom I can use?"_

 _"It's employees only-" The redhead began to say before the other cut her off._

 _"It's through that door." She pointed across the room. "Are you okay, Sugar?"_

 _"No." I answered before walking as fast as I could to the door. I barely made it inside before I lose the contents of my breakfast. I collapsed against the door and buried my head in my hands. And I prayed. I wasn't religious by any means but times like these I needed to pray to somebody. "I'm such an idiot."_

 _"Rose?" Lissa called from outside the door. "Sweetie? Are you alright?"_

 _"I'm fine." I lied forcing myself to stand up as I flushed the toilet. I'd thankfully locked the door when I sat down. "I'll be out in a minute." I cleaned myself up thankful I had worn waterproof mascara and minimal makeup._

 _I stared at my reflection forcing myself to be strong. I rebuilt the wall and pushed away the memories. The sound of his laughter, and the look on his face when he stood over me when he was finally finished. I pushed away the memory of the pain, the bruises on my wrists and ankles, and I buried the humiliation under my anger._

 _When I finally opened the bathroom door I found Lissa and Dimitri talking with the two women behind the counter. The girls commenting on the toys Lissa had picked out, and gave their own opinions about the products and lube._

 _"Roza." Dimitri pushed off the bench walking towards me. "Are you okay?"_

 _"I'm fine." I lied hoping I was convincing. "What did you get?" I questioned Lissa needing a distraction from my reality and Dimitri's glare. He knew me too well. Usually, I appreciated it but today I didn't._

 _"Do you think I went overboard?"_

 _I smirked at her question as my eyes flicked over the toys, lubes, oils, plugs, and whip. "No… I think you did well. Christian is going to lose his shit."_

 _"I still need to pick out lingerie." Lissa smiled taking my arm. "And as much fun as Dimitri is to shop with I need my girl!"_

 _"I could use some new lingerie." I smiled my eyes flickering up to Dimitri. "Somebody keeps on destroying mine."_

 _"I'll pay for the lingerie, Roza." Dimitri chuckled knowingly. "But if I'm paying for it than I get a say in it."_

 _"Fine." I rolled my eyes at him. "I'll compromise, Comrade. You pick three items and I'll do the same. However, if you destroy them in anyway rip, or set them fire, ect I won't suck your cock for a week."_

 _"Rose!" Lissa hissed blushing a deep red as she looked at the two women behind the counter staring at us in disbelief. "I'm so sorry!"_

 _Dimitri smiled in amusement not at all phased by our witnesses. "You really think you can do that?"_

 _"It'll be hard. 'Pun' intended. But I can guarantee you'll suffer more than I will." I smiled sweetly up at him. "Well?"_

 _"I'm countering your offer… You can pick as many items as you wish from the lingerie department- I'll pick three items and I get the final say in everything you choose- you'll also need to model each item so I can judge appropriately. If I damage anything- instead of denying you the pleasure of my cock- I'll let you be in charge."_

 _"For a week?" I smirked knowing damn well he wouldn't last._

 _"For a day."_

 _I laughed pressing myself up against. "A week. And you have a deal, Comrade?"_

 _"3 days?"_

 _"5?"_

 _"Fine." He grunted shaking his head._

 _I grabbed the back of his head and kissed him. His arms circled me pulling me into his chest as I wrapped my arms around his neck; I moaned his hands squeezing my ass and his tongue teased my lips._

 _I bit his lip earning a moan from his before I pulled back. "Deal." I smirked victoriously as I turned to Lissa. "Lead the way, Princess."_

 _"I've never seen you like this." Lissa smiled once we were in the lingerie section. "It's crazy. I never thought I'd see the day Rose Hathaway fell in love."_

 _"I know." I didn't even bother denying it. "It's crazy."_

 _"Have you told him?"_

 _"No! It's crazy!" I repeated shaking my head. "He's Dimitri."_

 _"I think he loves you too."_

 _I looked at Lissa unable to hide my smile. "Really?"_

 _"Really." She smiled flicking through the racks._

 _"Rosie! Lissa!" I tensed at the sound of his voice as he approached us. "Who would've thought we'd run into the two of you here! I'm not surprised to see my Rosie but you! Lissa Dragomir. That is a surprise!"_

 _"Mason." Lissa greeted him politely. "I haven't seen you since Ivan's party."_

 _"I've been busy…" Mason answered looking directly at me. His eyes met mine and he smiled. As if we were old friends. "…Rosie. You look gorgeous."_

 _When I didn't say anything Lissa spoke. "It was nice seeing you, Mason. But we've got to go."_

 _"Wait! It's been a while we should have lunch-!" Mason tried to sound charming, and kind, but I wasn't fooled. When he reached out to grab my arm I reacted on instinct. I didn't slap him, or push him away; instead I punched him in the nose and sent him flying into a rack of lingerie._

 _I barely heard Mason scream over the sound of the rack breaking. Lissa had screamed out in surprise, and now stood with her hands over her mouth while I stood there staring at Mason._

 _"Roza? Roza? Are you okay?" I could barely hear him as I held Mason's gaze. He was angry. Good. I thought to myself as I smirked at him._

 _"YOU CRAZY FUCKING CUNT!" Mason shouted shoving his friend away as he glared at me. His nose was bleeding and it looked broken._

 _"I'm sorry?" I smiled at the fake apology. "Did I hurt you?"_

 _"What the hell is happening here?" One of the women from the counter shouted. "You hit somebody! Are you insane?"_

 _"It's less than what he deserves." I spoke to nobody in particular._

 _Mason glared at me taking the cloth one of the women offered him. "Oh Rosie. Have you forgotten what I'm capable of?"_

 _I should have been afraid but I wasn't. "No, I haven't forgotten. Have you?"_

 _"I'm calling the police!" The redhead already had the phone to her ear talking to the operator._

 _"Good idea." I smiled though it was directed at Mason. "Perhaps I should call my lawyer… You remember Abe? Don't you? My father?"_

 _Mason paled even further at the mention of my father. "Don't."_

 _"Why not?" I questioned innocently. "You're not afraid of my father are you? If the police come, and you press charges, they'll ask me why I hit my ex-boyfriend? What should I tell them? Mhmm?"_

 _"You're fucking crazy." Mason growled. "Nobody will believe a slut! Especially not one who asks for it."_

 _"Possibly." I grinned feeling like a mad woman. "And 'maybe' you can convince the police of that. Play your deck. I dare you."_

 _"This is a dangerous game, Rosie." Mason smiled his teeth red from the blood. It was still running out of his nose. "Do you really want everybody to know your parents raised a whore? What will your parents say? 'Daddy' would be so disappointed."_

 _I smiled knowing he was tyring to get under my skin. It almost worked. "The only thing that'll disappoint my father is that I didn't you kill."_

 _Mason smiled his eyes flickering to Dimitri. "If you were so affected by 'our consensual encounter' why are you fucking this Belikov? Huh? I bet he's fucked you every which way- nobody will believe you didn't want it."_

 _"Dimitri isn't you." I spat at him in disgust. "You make me sick! I regret ever meeting you. I regret dating you. I regret ever letting you touch me. Most of all I regret that I didn't slit your throat the first chance I got."_

 _"You really are a Mazur." Mason chuckled standing only a foot away from me. "Only difference is… Your weak-" The asshole was baiting me and it worked. I hit him. When I pulled my arm back to hit him again Dimitri pulled me away. "-Fucking Whor-!"_

 _Dimitri's fist connected with his jaw sending him flying. Only Dimitri didn't stop with one hit. He stood over him and beat the fuck out of it. The police arrived at that moment… It took 4 police officers to force Dimitri to the ground. A female police officer handcuffed me and walked me outside._

 _I felt a little bad. This was supposed to be Dimitri's day off instead we'd both be taken to the police station and charged with assault and destruction of property. I hoped Lissa called Abe- as much as I dreaded my father finding out the truth I knew not to call anybody else._

 _Dimitri and I were taken off in different cars leaving Lissa behind. I'd heard her tell the officers she'd be right behind them, and the lady officer had told me that Lissa was calling 'our' lawyer._

 _When I got to the police station I was placed in an empty cell. Five minutes later the officers came back with Dimitri. He was placed in the cell next to mine along with five other people. They looked scary._

 _"Roza." Dimitri immediately walked to my side of the cell. "Are you okay?"_

 _"I'm sorry." I apologised not able to bring myself to look at him. "I'm so sorry, Dimitri! I never meant for this to happen! He grabbed my arm and I lost it! I didn't mean too-!"_

 _"Roza, look at me." Dimitri demanded reaching for my hand. I took his hand in both of mine and squeezed them. "You don't need to apologise."_

 _"I thought- I **really** thought I'd moved on." I admitted pressing my forehead to the bars. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this."_

 _"It's okay." Dimitri whispered pressing his forehead to mine. "God. Five more minutes with that fucker and I'd have killed him."_

 _"I'm glad you didn't." I whispered looking up at him. "I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you."_

 _"You'll never have to worry about that." Dimitri promised stroking my cheek. "Nothing will ever keep us apart."_

 _I should have told him then that I loved him._

 **...To Be Continued...**

Well, what did you guys think!? Do you love me? Do you hate me? Tell me in the review section. Also... As I mentioned at the beginning of this you will be hearing from other characters in the upcoming chapter. Possibly. If it works out that way. Who would you like to hear from most? Let me know!

Thanks for reading guys!

BE KIND & REVIEW!


	4. Just Say Yes: Chapter 4

I did it again. I hope you guys enjoy this. I wrote it this morning. Please forgive any mistakes as I don't have a beta! And I don't really want one. There will not be another chapter until after the weekend. I gotta study peeps and I mean it this time. Lol.

This chapter is in Abe's point of view.  
I had planned on switching between characters but that didn't happen.  
So I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and continue to review!

 **Ibrahim 'Abe' Mazur**

 **Rosemarie Hathaway**

 **Dimitri Belikov**

 _"Ibrahim..." I loved the sound of my name falling from her lips, very few people could get away with it. It used to be the only one who could call me that was mother._

 _I continued my assault on her neck, stopping to nibble on earlobe as my hand slid higher on her thigh. I silently cursed at the pants she wore that stopped me from exploring the heated centre of her body._

 _"I don't want you to go." I whispered against her ear. "Stay."_

 _"You don't mean that." Janine moaned breathlessly. "You'd get bored with me eventually."_

 _"I could never get bored with you Janine Hathaway." I chuckled pulling back to look at her. "You make my life interesting."_

 _"I have obligations."_

 _I hated that word 'obligations' from the time I met Janine she'd had 'obligations' she loyally served the family she worked for and rarely ever took time for herself. It was honourable and one of the things I loved about her, but it was also one of the things I hated about her._

 _"What about Rosemarie? We haven't 'officially' met that Russian of hers? Don't you want to stay until we know what kind of man our daughter is spending time with?"_

 _"Fair Point. However, Rose isn't a little girl anymore, Ibrahim. She's 19. We have to trust that she can look after herself. Besides, our daughter is as cunning and manipulative as you. And truthfully, I'd be more worried about what damage Rose can do to the Russian. She'll introduce us when the time is right for her."_

 _"I'm not as patient as you."_

 _"Clearly." Janine smiled stroking my cheek. I returned her smile, taking in her flawless pale features. Janine was stunningly beautiful, her red curly hair fell around her features and lit up her gorgeous blue eyes. "I've really enjoyed this trip, Ibrahim. It was pleasantly uneventful. Nobody got shot, stabbed, punched or beaten. Nobody died or got arrested."_

 _"It's still early." I teased leaning forward to kiss her. Before I could press my lips to hers my cell phone began ringing from my pocket._

 _"You should get that." Janine smiled pressing her forehead to mine. I looked out the window of the town car and saw the airport coming into view. I'd have to say goodbye in a few minutes and it was the last thing I wanted to do._

 _I answered the call without looking at the ID. "Hell-" before I could even finish the greeting a woman was screaming at me on the other end. "Vasilisa? Slow down I don't understand-"_

 _"Rose and Dimitri were arrested!"_

 _I glanced at Janine a tiny smirk forming on my lips. "You spoke too soon." I said before turning my speaker on so Janine could hear. "What happened?"_

 _"I wanted help finding a present for Christian's birthday, and Dimitri and Rose were helping me! We went to this shop in town and everything was fine! Than Mason Ashford showed up- he was friendly enough- but than he tried to grab Rose and she punched him! Mason went flying into a stack of lingerie and all hell broke loose! There was a lot of blood and I think she broke his nose! Than he was saying all this horrible things, and Rose punched him again! Than he called Rose a whore and Dimitri lost it! He beat the shit out of him Abe! I think he might be dead! I'm not sure! But it's serious! They were both handcuffed and taken to the station! I'm on my way there now! Please tell me your still in town?"_

 _"I am. I'm across town on my way to the airport with Janine. We're heading back now. We'll see you at the station in half an hour. Call me if anything changes, Lissa."_

 _"Yes sir."_

 _I hung up the phone directing orders to Pavel. "Get on the phone to your police contacts, find out everything you can! The status of Mason Ashford, witness reports, and any charges being brought up on both Rose and Dimitri Belikov."_

 _Pavel was already on the phone before I finished. 5 minutes later Pavel was off the phone, and flicking through a pdf file sent to him by the arresting officer. "I'm going to kill him."_

 _"What is it?" Janine and I questioned at the same time. Pavel handed me the iPad with the witness reports. The main witness on the scene was the owner of "the sex shop" and recounted everything that said for the police._

 ** _(Witness Report)_**

| Mason Ashford; "this is a dangerous game, Rosie. Do you really want everybody knowing your parents raised a whore? What will your parents say? Daddy will be so disappointed."

|Rose Hathaway; "The only thing that'll disappoint my father is that I didn't kill you."

|Mason Ashford; "If you were so affected by 'our consensual encounter' why are you still fucking Belikov? Huh? I bet he's fucked you every which way- nobody will believe you didn't want it."

| Rose Hathaway; "Dimitri isn't you. You make me sick! I regret ever meeting you. I regret dating you. I regret ever letting you touch me. Most of all I regret that I didn't slit your throat the first chance I got."

|Mason Ashford; "You really are a Mazur. Only difference is… Your weak-"

Hathaway than assaulted Mason and punched him a second time. Before Ms Hathaway could throw another punch her boyfriend pulled her away, it looked like he was trying to stop the fight until Mason lunged forward and called Hathaway-

|Mason Ashford; "-Fucking Whor-!"

It was than that Dimitri Belikov assaulted Mason Ashford. Moments later the police arrived and separated them. Mason lied unconscious on the ground and Dimitri assaulted a police officer in an attempt to finish the job and resisted arrest.

 ** _(End of Police Report)_**

 _"That son of a bitch." I sneered handing the iPad to Janine. I was going to kill him but first I was going to make him suffer. "Is the boy alive?"_

 _"Yes. He's being treated at the local hospital. He's got a broken nose, jaw, and several broken ribs. Dimitri rearranged the guys face."_

 _"I'm liking that Russian more and more." I muttered hitting the car door with my fist. "Ron- before you go to the police station stop at the hospital."_

 _"Abe." Janine placed her hand on my arm. "Rose needs us. We should go to her first."_

 _"It'll only take a minute." I covered her hand with my own. "Pavel- I want to see the boy. After I've 'spoken to him' you will remain there. I'll send for Mikhail and Sonya once his 'injuries' have been treated. He 'will' discharge himself and leave with you willingly. After I have taken care of my daughter and the Russian I'll join you."_

 _"Yes sir."_

 _"Pavel- I know you care for my daughter. I'm not blind. But do not let your emotions cloud your judgement. The boy will suffer slowly; understood?"_

 _"Yes sir." Pavel answered. "I'm sorry, Sir."_

 _I was too angry to find his apology amusing, perhaps later on I would. I had known that Pavel and Rose had slept together a few times in the past, my daughter thought it was a secret but she should know by now that I know everything._

 _I was angry at first and planned Pavel coming to an untimely end but he was too valuable to me, and as Janine liked to remind me Rose was an adult. And history shows that Rose' can be persuasive and liked older men._

 _Truthfully, if Pavel had come to me and asked if he could 'date' my daughter I would have accepted it. Pavel was an ideal partner for my daughter and it helped that he could kill a man with a twist of his wrist but than so could my little girl._

 _My thoughts wondered back to the police report. I didn't even want to think it, but I had to face the possibility that my daughter had been- no. I wouldn't go there. Not yet._

 _When the car came to a stop Pavel, Janine and I got out of the car. I looked to Janine. "You should wait in the car."_

 _The look on Janine's face reminded me of our daughter, and I knew better than to push it. "That 'boy' hurt our daughter, Ibrahim! As much as I want to be with our daughter I want to see the look on his face when he realises fucked!"_

 _Pavel got the room number from his contact and the three of us made our way there. I expected a police officer at the door but the room was empty except for the 'boy' he was awake and sitting up in the bed against pillows._

 _"That looks like it hurts." At the sound of my voice Mason stiffened and looked at me. He could only see out one eye. "Hello Boy."_

 _"Sir- I don't know what Rose told you but it's a lie!"_

 _"I haven't spoken to my daughter." I confessed pulling up a chair beside his bed. "I wanted to see you first. You remember Janine? Rose's mother. And Pavel. My guardian."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"What did you do to my daughter?" Janine questioned standing at the end of his bed._

 _"Nothing! Everything that happened was-"_

 _"Consensual." Janine finished. "I don't believe that for one minute. I'll ask again... What did you do to my daughter?"_

 _"She wanted it." Mason finally spoke looking directly at Janine. "She liked it. You don't know you're daughter, Guardian Hathaway. She likes it rough, she's into being dominated! If you don't believe me ask her! That guy she's with has definitely done worse to her!"_

 _I wanted to kill him. I didn't care about the repercussions. I wanted him. I looked to Pavel as he walked across the room to stand on the other side of Mason's bed._

 _"You raped her." Pavel sneered in disgust. "Are you trying to tell me that she wanted that?"_

 _"Yes-" Pavel cut him off by grabbing him by the throat._

 _I stood up moving closer to the bed. "This is what is going to happen... Janine and I are going to leave, and Pavel is going to stay. You will request the discharge forms and leave against medical advice. You will leave willingly with Pavel. If you try and run away I will find you."_

 _"Sir." Pavel spoke in his native Russian language. Whatever he was about to say he didn't want Mason to hear it. "He's lying, Sir. Not about- the other stuff- But whatever he did to her it wasn't what she wanted. I know her."_

 _I left the hospital with Janine. The drive to the police station was short. I walked in and demanded to speak to my 'clients' I was led to the back where the cells were and found Rose and Dimitri in separate cells._

 _"Dad!" Rose smiled walking to the bars. "I have never been so happy to see you."_

 _"I thought we agreed that the next time I bailed you out it'd be for underage drinking and having a fake ID? I guess I should be grateful you didn't break into another federal building. Instead- you and the Russian are being held on assault charges? Resisting arrest? And assault of police officer? It doesn't look good, Kiz? How are you supposed to get into college with an expanding criminal record?"_

 _"Ibrahim." Janine warned. "This isn't something to joke about! Our daughter is in jail!"_

 _"It's not the first time, Janine. And it won't be the last time." I shrugged before the severity of the situation set in. "I'm working on getting the two of you out of here. An hour or two are max. Rose- I've read the report. I've spoken to Mason Ashford..."_

 _I stared at my daughter watching as pain, regret, fear and shame filled her eyes. I wasn't used to seeing this on my girl. She was always happy, fearless, and so full of passion and life. But this- I had never had my heart broken before but in this moment my heart broke into a million pieces._

 _"I'm sorry, Daddy. I never wanted to disappoint either of you. Please forgive me?"_

 _"Did he rape you?" Janine questioned. I hated that word. Rape. I was going to kill Mason Ashford- but death was too kind- no, I needed to think of something special._

 _"Yes."_

 _"I'm going to kill him." I growled punching the bars. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have taken care of it! He'd have suffered! Painfully- he will suffer painfully. By the time I'm done with that boy-"_

 _"Dad." Rose pleaded. "I didn't tell you because I was ashamed! I am ashamed... The things... What he did to me- I hate him. I wish I'd killed him. But I blame myself if I hadn't-"_

 _"It's not your fault, Roza." Belikov cut Rose off reaching for her hand. "Don't blame yourself."_

 _'That guy she's with has definitely done worse to her.' I couldn't shake off those words and I had to know. I'd kill Belikov if he were hurting my daughter._

 _"Rose- what exactly are you involved in?"_

 _She looked at me confused. "What do you mean- that's really none of your business."_

 _"Mason said- Rose, is Belikov hurting you?"_

 _"What?" The Russian looked pissed and insulted. "I would never hurt Roza!"_

 _"Dad! Dimitri isn't Mason! He'd never hurt me like Mason did! Never! Mason raped me! The things he did- were disgusting and humiliating! He made me weak! - what Dimitri and I have is the complete opposite. Dimitri makes me strong! I-I love him! Mason told you that I liked to be dominated- I know he did- and that's true! But it's so much more than that! It's about trusting the person your with completely, and feeling safe when you're with them! I trust Dimitri, I'm safe with Dimitri. Don't 'ever' question the kind of man Dimitri is because he's the most amazing man I have ever met! He'd never hurt me, never."_

 _I don't know who was more shocked The Russian, Janine, or myself. "You love him?"_

 _"I do."_

 _"I love you too." The Russian smiled as Rose' spun in his direction. "I love you, Roza."_

 _"Comrade!" She smiled kissing him through the bars._

 _I couldn't help but chuckle at the scene. "Well, this will be a story to tell the kids. Mommy and Daddy declared their love in jail with only the prison bars separating them."_

 _Rose smiled turning to look at me. "Slow down, Old Man. I'm only 19."_

 _"The Russian is 27."_

 _"Can we discuss our 'hypothetical children' after we've been cleared of our charges?" Dimitri questioned directing it at me._

 _At that moment the Captain walked in. "You're free to go. All charges have been dropped. The shop owner won't be pressing charges, Mr. Ashford has dropped charges, and the officer won't be taking any future action."_

 _"Thank you, Captain." I grinned earning a grunt in response as he opened the cell doors. "Let's get out of here."_

 _"Rose!" Lissa jumped from the lounge when we walked into the front reception area. "Thank god! Are you alright!?"_

 _"I'm ok." Rose smiled hugging Lissa. "I'm so sorry I ruined your day. I'll make it up to you I swear."_

 _"Don't be silly! You didn't ruin anything. Though you owe me! I paid for all the damage done to the lingerie department. And I paid for mine plus Dimitri's things plus! I paid for a heap of lingerie in both our sizes- I'm pretty sure they overcharged me but I'm just glad they didn't press charges- I'm so glad your both safe."_

 _"At least you got Christian's birthday present."_

 _"I've got enough for the next 5 birthdays!"_

 _"What's going to happen to Mason?" Dimitri questioned once we were outside._

 _"I'm taking care of it." I answered turning to face Lissa, Rose, and The Russian. "Don't worry about it."_

 _"I'd like to be involved in whatever you have planned." Dimitri spoke confidently as he held my gaze. "You don't know me, Mr. Mazur. But I'm somebody you want on your side. And all due respect but if you try and shut me out I'll find a way in."_

 _"Ok, Son… You can ride me with me back. Janine- you and the girls go out for lunch. Go to the spa. Relax. Dimitri and I will meet up with you all tonight for dinner."_

 _"I'm not comfortable leaving you two alone." Rose met my gaze knowingly. "And what makes you think I don't want to go with you? If anybody deserves to make that asshole suffer it's me!"_

 _"Roza-"_

 _"Don't use that tone on me, Dimitri Belikov." Rose shot a glare at him effectively silencing him. Yeah, she definitely got that from her mother. "I want to go."_

 _"Rose." Janine stepped forward. "Let's go have lunch somewhere and afterwards if you still want to be apart of Abe's plans for Mason I'll drive you to the house myself. God knows I'd like to get my hands on him."_

 _"Roza." Dimitri wrapped his arms around her waist. "I can handle your father." Rose and I both snorted at that. "Go. Have lunch with your Mom and Lissa. I'll either see you when you come to the house after lunch or I'll see you tonight for dinner."_

 _Rose sighed looking up at him. "I love you."_

 _"I love you." Dimitri kissed her before pressing his forehead to hers._

 _Rose sighed pulling away. "Be careful."_

 _"Don't worry, Little Girl. I'll take good care of him." I chuckled at the glare she gave me before I pulled her into a hug. I kissed her forehead squeezing her shoulders before I turned to Janine kissing the corner of her mouth. "Look after the girls."_

 _"Don't kill him, Ibrahim. I'd like to spend a little time with him before hand." Janine whispered placing her hand on my chest. "You can do whatever the hell you want with him after that."_

 _"Of course, Janine."_

 **...Till Next Time...**

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
As stated above there will not be another chapter until after the weekend.  
Unless by some mircle I manage to finish and submit my assessment by Sunday night.

 **BE KIND & REVIEW**


	5. Just Say Yes: Chapter 5

Okay, a few things before you skip ahead and read. I made a few mistakes in chapter two- I knew my facts about the language and religion weren't correct but at the time when I posted I didn't bother researching- However, thanks to a 'guest' reviewer for taking the time to correct and educate me a little bit I went back and edited the chapter and added a little more to the scene at the dinner table.

We're finally got back around to Dimitri's POV. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I struggled with the plot in the beginning because I wasn't sure how to portray Roza' now that Dimitri knows a few of her truths. But I think I made the right decision by staying true to my 'vision' of Roza and while it does get a little ' **dark** ' and ' **revenge-ish** ' I believe I've stayed true to the story and the characters.

 **WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMONS, TORTURE, & STRONG LANGUAGE.**

Rosemarie Hathaway

Ibrahim 'Abe' Mazur

Dimitri Belikov

"Be careful… I love you." Roza whispered kissing my cheek before pulling out of my arms. I immediately wanted to pull her back into my arms and kiss her properly. Today had been a whirlwind of emotions, and realizations, and information.

This gorgeous woman _loved_ me… And somewhere along the way I had fallen in love with her. But it wasn't until a few minutes ago that I realized it. I was in love with Rosemarie Hathaway. The realization at first scared the shit out of me but after hearing her defend me and declare so confidently that she loved me something inside of me snapped and for the first time in my life I felt- different.

Suddenly, I wasn't scared of those words. I loved Roza, and Roza loved me. I'd never 'loved' a woman outside of my family and I'd definitely never said those words to a woman outside of my family. It was new and exciting, but somehow with Roza it was right.

When I first laid eyes on Roza I was consumed by lust… Truthfully, I was still consumed by it. But somewhere between that night and now something had changed- I'd known it for a while- but until this moment I didn't realize what it was. It was love. It was _My Roza_. She had consumed me.

The night of that fatal 'Ozera Dinner' I had told Roza that she had 'ruined me' because I could no longer have a meaningless fuck without thinking of her. I could no longer watch a gorgeous woman walk by and not compare her to them… I compared the colour of her hair, the scent of her skin, the fullness of her breasts, and the warmth of her mouth wrapped around my cock.

But none- not even one- of them came even remotely close to Roza.

Since that night Roza and I spent almost every night together. Most weeknights I spent at Roza's apartment with Lissa and Christian; I'd grown quiet close with both of them in the last few weeks. Christian was a great guy and the two of us could talk for hours. Christian also loved Roza like a sister and I found his teasing highly amusing. And Lissa was a nice girl and went out of her way to make sure I felt comfortable and at home and not just like a houseguest.

Roza and I spent most weekends at my apartment. It was just easier sometimes and it gave the two of us an opportunity to be 'alone' and it also gave Chris and Liss a chance for the same. To outsiders it looked as if our 'relationship' was moving pretty fast and in all honesty it was but it didn't 'feel' fast.

It felt right. It _was_ right… I _loved_ the way our lives had molded together in the short time we'd been together… I _loved_ falling asleep with Roza in my arms, and I _loved_ waking up with Roza in my arms. I _loved_ making _love_ to her, I _loved_ _fucking_ her, I _loved_ dominating her body. I _loved_ Rosemarie Hathaway.

I was pulled back to the present time sitting in the back of the town car with Roza's father. Abe Mazur. I had to admit I was a little afraid of him- I'd never give him the satisfaction of admitting that of course- But this was Abe Mazur… You didn't cross this guy if you wanted to live. Abe was a murder- a hardcore criminal, a conman, a master at making people disappear, and from what I'd heard was a master at inflecting unimaginable pain.

However, you wouldn't think it. The man in front of me was roughly 45- just under 6' feet tall- had long dark brown hair that he kept back with a leather band and a beard that he had tied at his chin. The suit he currently wore was at least 5 thousand dollars, a white dress shirt and a red cashmere silk scarf, golden hoop earrings, and a flashy gold rolex watch.

"So… Alone at last." Abe smiled tilting his head to look at me. "My daughter doesn't trust me alone with you. Can you believe that? My _only_ daughter- I'm a little hurt- So… Tell me who exactly is Dimitri Belikov?"

"All due respect, Abe. Don't you already know everything there is to know?" I questioned meeting his gaze knowing full well he had file on me. "I'd be willing to bet you had somebody run a background check on me the moment you realized that Roza and I knew each other."

"I did actually." Abe chuckled in amusement. "How did you know?"

"It's what I'd do if I had a daughter." I confessed sharing his amusement. "Why don't you start by telling me what you know? We can go from there."

"Fair point." Abe smiled pulling out a cigar. "I know everything about you, Dimitri Belikov; or at the very least everything that was documented and than some. Your middle name is Alexandra. Your parents are Randall Ivashkov and Olena Belikova. You grew up in a poor village in Siberia named Baia. Your father's family paid for you and your three sister's Karolina, Sonja, and Viktoria to attend Basils Academy in Russia. When you were 10' your old man beat up your mother and put her in hospital, and the next time he returned to visit you returned the favor and he hasn't been back to visit. The rest is irrelevant to me… And after today and seeing what you did to the boy it tells me a lot about the kind of man you are."

"Perhaps I'm the kind of man that likes to hurt others?"

"No, I don't believe that. Not entirely. And if that were truly the kind of man you were you wouldn't be with my daughter. I see a lot of similarities between us, Dimitri Belikov. Your actions tell me the kind of man you are… You hurt your father because he hurt your mother… I didn't know my father, Dimitri. But if anybody ever hurt my mother the way your father hurt yours… I'd have killed them without mercy. Yet… Knowing that someone hurt my daughter- my not-so-sweet not-so-little girl- well I'm not sure you can understand what that feels like."

"I'm not a father, Abe. So I can't understand that. I didn't know- I had suspicions that something had happened to her- but I never imaged that Mason could be capable of hurting her. I met him for the first time at Ivan's party- I thought he was harmless and kind of a love-sick-puppy –If I had known I'd have killed him. Knowing that he hurt My Roza- I'm almost afraid of the things I want to do to him- yet the anticipation of it is consuming. I want to hurt him so badly, Abe. I want him to beg for me to end his miserable existence."

"I can understand all of that." Abe sighed offering a simple nod of his head thoughtfully. "I've always been good at reading people and spotting a potential threat. Yet, I didn't see it either, Dimitri. I wish I had. I won't make that mistake again and by the time we're finished with that boy he will beg for death, and regret the day he laid eyes on my little girl."

Whatever I had planned was nothing compared to what Abe Mazur had in store for Mason Ashford.

"I give my daughter a lot of crap." Abe chuckled turning to look at me. "I tease her about wanting to trade her in for a son- but the truth is I never wanted a son- from the very beginning when I first found out I was going to be a father I told Janine 'It better be a girl' I refused to even consider the thought of having a son. So I was a happy man when it was confirmed that Janine was indeed carrying a girl. I attended every appointment- I even attended those labor classes that women take- and the day Janine went into labor I drove her to the hospital. I knew nothing of being a father- I didn't even know my own father- but I swore to Janine I'd be a great father to our daughter… The day Rosemarie was born I fell in love for the first time. I'll never forget the moment the nurse placed her in my arms. Instantly, I'd fallen in-love. You don't know true love until you have a daughter… I promised my little girl that day nobody would ever hurt her- I failed."

I wasn't sure what to say so I remained silent… Abe Mazur was a dangerous man- a real life mobster- but in this moment Abe was just a father who loved his daughter more than life. Yet, he believed he'd failed her because he couldn't protect her. It wasn't his fault. But I could understand why he'd blame himself. It made me wonder if Roza truly understood and knew just how much her father loved her.

"I'll never hurt your daughter." I finally stated meeting Abe's gaze. "I'd die for her if need be."

"I believe you." Abe answered. "I also know my daughter feels the same which also frightens me."

"She's stubborn." I smiled knowing just how stubborn my Roza was. "It drives me insane sometimes but it's one of the reasons I love her."

The Mazur Manor: Hidden Underground Cell.

I stood in front of Mason as he hung from ceiling, the chains wrapped around his wrists. I wiped the blood from my knuckles, and tossed the bloodied rag back onto the tray. I stood back and watched as Abe tortured Mason; he was discussing the skills and specific methods to take to inflict the maximum amount of pain without your 'prisoner' losing consciousness. I couldn't lie it was intriguing information.

When I first arrived at 'The Mazur Manor' I'd questioned Abe's choice to bring Mason back here. Once police realised Mason was missing this would have to be one of the first places they'd look. Abe confidently assured me that even if they could get a warrant they wouldn't find anything. After seeing the cells I understood why he was so confident.

The cells were underground and resembled a maximum-security prison. I also noticed that Mason wasn't the only 'prisoner' two other men stood in cells while Mason hung in the middle of the room on full display. Mason's screams filled the underground prison, echoing and bouncing off the walls. We'd been at it for the last 5 hours, and still he screamed as if it was the first time the blade pierced his skin.

"You three have certainly been busy." I turned my head at the sound of Roza's voice. She'd changed into her signature black jeans, shirt, and leather jacket and boots. This was her usual style.

Roza looked different- business like; hardened, dangerous, confident and determined- it was unnervingly sexy while also disturbing considering how much she resembled her father in that moment. It distracted me only for a moment before I saw the two men with her.

Both were tall, muscular, and dressed in dark clothing. These men were not guardians, but they definitely held an air of authority and arrogance. The first guy was roughly my height and had greying black hair and blue eyes. He was also built like a brick wall and looked like he worked out a lot. The second guy was leaner and slightly shorter- he had short blonde hair and blue eyes- and looked to be quiet interested in Mason.

"What's Alto doing here?" Abe questioned. Alto? Stan Alto? Why would Roza involve a high school gym teacher? And her ex-lover/master?

"I called him." Roza answered her gaze on Mason. "Stanley and Nathan co-own an establishment that provides their clientele with a certain- types of individuals that suit their desires. Nathan recently lost a 'beloved' member of his 'staff' so I've invited Nathan to- inspect Mason. They'll be spending some 'special' time together while the rest of us enjoy dinner. Well?"

I stared at Roza unsure if I understood correctly. Nathan approached Mason and ran his hand over his chest, down his stomach, and immediately grabbed hold of his cock through his jeans. I immediately knew I had understood correctly. Roza was 'selling' Mason to a 'Pimp'.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Mason shouted trying to move away from Nathan. "Rose- I swear to god!"

Roza simply smiled but kept her eyes on him as Nathan continued his inspection. Nathan wasn't at all fazed as he continued his inspection still stroking Mason's cock through his jeans. "Oh my… What a waste of a profit. Are you sure I can't change your mind about this?"

"No." Roza answered simply.

Nathan turned to face Roza. "I'll pay double."

"No." Roza repeated her answer. "I understand it'd be more profitable if it was an 'entire' male however I've already made arrangements with the surgeon."

"Arrangements can be undone."

"Not this one." Roza smiled though the glint in her eyes darkened.

Nathan sighed glancing to Stan. "Cousin? A little help would be nice. You have history with this woman perhaps you can explain to her 'why' selling the stud with his cock intact is a good business?"

Stan stood beside Roza his gaze on Mason's body. "Hathaway?"

"Alto." Roza met his gaze. "My decision is made."

Stan held her gaze before nodding in acceptance. "That's it?" Nathan challenged Stan. "Seriously?"

Stan smiled at his cousin and shrugged. "That's it. Do you want the stud or not? Even without his cock you'll be able to make a profit- plus you already have a few Acrotomophilia clientele that'll go crazy."

Nathan sighed turning his attention back to Mason. He turned him around and pulled his pants down smacking his ass. "He's got a tight ass… You'll be a wonderful bottom. I can see you being very popular among my older clients as well even without your cock."

"What!" Mason finally clicked onto what was being discussed in front of him.

"Rose." Abe finally found his voice to ask the question I was dying to ask. "What exactly are your plans for the boy? And um- his cock?"

Roza turned to her father. "I'm going to cut it off- more accurately Dr. Oksana Sage will- she'll be over in the morning with her husband Mark. Unfortunately, Oksana can't get a hold of narcotics to knock Mason out so he'll be awake during the entire process… That also means no painkillers after the procedure either. We'll just have to tie him down but it's alright I brought my own restraints."

"You crazy fucking bitch!" Mason swung from side to side as he struggled with the chains. "You won't get away with this! I'll fucking kill you- Don't fucking touch me you faggot!"

That last comment was directed at Nathan. It earned him a hard slap across the face. Nathan grabbed hold of Mason stopping him from swinging. "Another word and I'll cut your tongue out… I don't need you to be able to speak, Sugar Plumb- I just need you to suck cock and take a cock up the ass. Understood?"

For the first time since Roza entered the cell I saw a smile light up her face. "Your new Master asked you a question, Mr. Ashford?" Roza raised an eyebrow at him earning a glare from him. Stan handed Nathan a leather duffle bag, which he sat on the table of instruments. "Oh, and Nathan- don't bother wasting that lube. Mason prefers it without isn't that right, Sugar Plumb?"

Nathan chuckled turning to look at Roza. "Will you be staying to watch?"

"Perhaps next time." Roza sighed checking her watch. "Stan? Would you like to join us for dinner? I'll have a plate put aside for Nathan."

"I'd love too." Stan smiled glancing at Nathan. "You'll be okay with your new pet?"

"Oh yes." Nathan grinned spanking Mason. "We're going to have lots of fun."

"Good." Roza smiled before turning to me threading our fingers, she looked down her smile disappearing. "Come on. I'll clean you up before dinner." Roza whispered kissing each of my busted knuckles. I smiled lifting her chin as I brushed my lips to hers. "Comrade."

I chuckled taking her hand in mine. "Lead the way, Roza."

Abe, Pavel, and Stan all followed Roza and I out of the cell. The exit we took from the cell was different from the first one. This exit led us out into a part of a house that was all hallways.

Roza and I went in a different direction to the others and ended up in a bedroom. It was a little girly, and looked like it hadn't been used in a while.

"This is my old room." Roza explained letting go of my hand to open a window. "I've got a first aid kit in the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"Roza." I caught her wrist pulling her into my lap. "I love you; and I trust your decisions. I do. But are you sure you want to go down this path with Mason? I'm all for him losing his cock but turning him into a sex slave? It doesn't seem like you."

"Truthfully? I want him to suffer, Dimitri. I want him to feel the pain I felt. And I understand that makes me as bad a person as he is- But I don't care. He didn't just rape me, Dimitri. He stole something from me. Doing this won't fix anything; it won't give me back what he stole and that's ok. I accept that. But I want him gone, Dimitri. Not dead. Just gone. I want to live my life with you knowing that while I'm happy- he's suffering- that makes me a horrible person. But I can live with that... But I'd understand if you couldn't-"

I crushed my mouth to hers lifting her up so she straddled my lap. "No more talking." I growled against her lips as I tore off her shirt. I grabbed her breasts in my hands and sucked on the flesh. "I love you."

"Dimitri." Roza whimpered pulling the hair tie for my ponytail. "I want you to fuck me. Now."

I stood up taking her with me; I sat her on her feet helping her out of her clothes before I stripped out of mine. The thought of burying my cock inside of Roza's tight little cunt overshadowed the thought that Abe might kill me for having sex with his daughter in his house.

I grabbed a handful of Roza's hair and pulled her roughly into my arms as I kissed her, I moaned into her mouth as her hand wrapped around my cock. I bit down on her lip earning a throaty moan.

"You promised me I could suck your cock tonight." Roza growled against my lips. "I won't be able to do it during dinner, unless you want my father to cut your cock off?"

"Roza." I really didn't want the image in my head. I shook off the thought forcing her down to her knees. "Shut up and suck."

"Yes sir." She winked before taking my cock into her mouth, I groaned rolling my head back as she took my length down her throat. So warm. I thrusted down her throat, as she began massaging my balls with her hands.

"Fuck!" I growled when I looked down at her. The sight of my Roza on her knees, hand wrapped around my balls, and mouth wrapped around my cock as she looked up at me was almost enough to make me cum. "I love seeing your mouth wrapped around my cock, Roza... So sexy... Fuck, I want to cum filling your mouth. Would you like that? You want me to fill your mouth? Maybe cum on your face? Huh?"

Roza moaned pulling my cock from her mouth. "Yes! I want your cum, please! Fuck my throat, Sir. Fill my mouth with your cum-" I thrusted down her throat, holding a fistful of her hair as I fucked Roza's mouth.

It didn't take much for me to cum, mid thrust down her throat I cum coating her throat causing her to gag and swallow as I pulled out filling her mouth with my cum. I stoked my cock staring at Roza as two long streams of my cum flew over her face.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Roza moaned over and over as she cleaned my cock, and my fingers before she even tried to clean herself up. My cum coated her chin and neck; and covered her cheeks and forehead.

I pulled her to her feet and kissed her, I cleaned her off and licked my cum from her skin before I kissed her. I didn't mind the taste of my own cum especially when I was licking it off of Roza's skin. In the past there was no way I'd lick my own cum off a woman's face, but for Roza I would do it gladly, I loved the way she greedily sucked it off my tongue and the sounds she'd make as she did.

There were a lot of things I did with Roza that I'd never do with another woman.

"Pull your hair back into a ponytail." I ordered as my hands ran over her body, God, I loved her body. It'd only been a few hours since I was last buried inside of her but it felt like a lifetime ago. "Get on the bed. Spread your legs; bend forward, head on the mattress. Finger your pussy I want to see how wet you got sucking my cock."

I stood back watching as she followed my instructions; I stroked my cock feeling myself harden in my hand. "I'm so wet, Sir."

"I can see that." I growled tightening my trip. "Use two fingers. Good girl... Spread your legs wider- beautiful. Are you ready for me baby?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm ready."

"Do you want me to fuck you, Roza?"

"Yes."

"How? Tell me."

She moaned fingering her pussy. "Slow, and deep. I want to feel all of you. Than I want you to fuck me hard and deep."

I crawled onto the bed behind her; I slid my cock through her folds, circling her clit before I placed my cock at her entrance. "So wet."

"Yes." Roza whimpered fisting her hands in the blanket beneath her. "Please."

I slammed my cock into her pussy, I grunted pushing her head into the mattress as her ass came further back. Perfect: I pulled out slowly and thrusted back in deeper. I did this several times before I began fucking her. I couldn't take my time with her when her family was expecting us downstairs for dinner.

I flipped her over onto her back mid thrust, and grabbed both her legs resting them against my chest as I buried my cock back inside her. My eyes locked with Roza's as I pumped my cock in and out of her clenching pussy.

"Dimitri." She whimpered grabbing hold of the blanket. "More! More. More. Yes! Oh god-" she screamed as I pushed inside her deeper bending her knees back until they touched her stomach. This angle was deeper than before and it touched that spot inside of her that drove her crazy.

I was so close, I could feel my balls tighten and the build up getting closer and closer. I spread Roza's legs keeping them pinned back but allowing myself access to her breasts. I grabbed them in my hands and held them as I fucked her, I pinched twisted and teased her nipples. "Touch your pussy."

Roza's hand circled her clit her entire body shaking; I was surprised she had held on so long. My right hand joined hers as I watched her struggle, I circled it with my thumb; I leaned back and spat on her clit watching as her face crumbled into one of ecstasy.

Roza's walls tightened around my cock and she chanted my name as I pounded her pussy until I cum for the 2nd time filling her tight little pussy.

I leaned down and kissed her lips: my cock was still buried within her and I didn't want to move. "We're going back to my apartment tonight." I whispered against her lips. "The things I want to do to you, Roza... Fuck. I want nothing more than to bend you over again and fuck you until your legs give out-"

Roza grabbed my face in her hands as she kissed me, I moaned thrusting my hips forward feeling my cock harden inside her. "My father is waiting- oh god- we have to go downstairs. I'll suck your cock in the car, and you can pull over somewhere and bend me over the hood- but we have to go downstairs. Now.

Reluctantly, I pulled my cock out of Roza's tight cunt and helped her clean up in the bathroom. We dressed and then joined everybody at the dining table. We were the last to arrive and if the look on Roza's 'freshly fucked' face didn't give it away then the fly down on my jeans did.

Christian smirked from across the table. "So, I hear you two took my girlfriend to a sex shop - without me- and got yourselves arrested? When Lissa told me I thought it was because you got caught fucking in the changing rooms-"

"There's always next time." I teased causing Roza to giggle and slap my arm. "I'm joking."

"No, you're not." Roza smiled leaning over and kissing me. "Can we talk about something other than today's events please?"

"Ok..." Christian smiled picking up his wine glass. "...I'm proud to announce that you're looking at the new restaurant owner of the newly renamed Ozera's Element Restaurant!"

"Congratulations." I smiled raising my glass. Everybody was pretty excited about the news, and I could see by the look on Lissa's face that she was so proud of her boyfriend.

"Does this mean you'll be to busy to cook me breakfast in the morning?" Roza questioned once everybody began to settle down. I couldn't help but laugh at my Roza. "Yes, I'm serious. Because I hate cereal! And you make the best scrambled eggs and stuff!"

"I'll still be able to make breakfast-it'll just be earlier or on the weekends. Besides, shouldn't you learn how to cook now since you've got a man?"

Roza glared at Christian. "Excuse me? I am not about to turn into some domesticated housewife! I'm his girlfriend not his personal chef and maid! Dimitri doesn't expect that- right?"

I smirked deciding to play with her. "Well, it would be nice if you cleaned the kitchen, ironed my shirts, and picked up my dry cleaning- ow! I was kidding! Jesus. I'm not stupid. Besides you're a total slob- don't deny it- I'm always picking up your clothes and putting them in the washing machine."

Roza glared at me. "You just called me a slob! Are you fucking serious? I just rocked your world! Sucked your- **the point is** \- you should be thanking me and worshiping me like the goddess that I am!"

I smiled brushing my fingers across her cheek and pulling her close. I kissed her firmly on the lips my tongue teasing her bottom lip earning entrance to her mouth, and causing Roza to moan into my mouth as her fingers fisted in my hair as I bite her bottom lip. "You were saying?"

"What?" She breathed swallowing hard. "I forgot."

I smiled shaking my head as I kissed her forehead. "You are a goddess just not a very neat one."

Roza rolled her eyes but leaned into my side. "We can't both be clean freaks."

"I'm not a clean freak."

"Oh please! You're totally OCD! You have a bookshelf just for cliché western books and movies! Your western books are all categorised by author! And your movies are categorised by director. And there is not one speck of dirt in your apartment. Even your home gym is spotless."

"I have a cleaning lady!" I defended trying to hide my smirk. "And for the record there is nothing cliché about western books or movies. They're iconic."

Roza smirked shaking her head. "You're so full of shit Dimitri Belikov."

Halfway through dinner I found myself discussing sports, and boxing, with Stan Alto. He'd been seated across from me so it made it nearly impossible not to talk to him. But once I was able to get past the fact that he'd taken my Roza's virginity and been the one to 'train' her as a submissive I found that Stan and I actually had a lot in common, and found myself falling into an easy conversation with him.

Though, I still couldn't quiet understand what Roza had seen in him. Stan was a nice enough guy- the age difference was closer to 15 years- and there was definitely this air about him that seemed to repel people. And it seemed the few people he did talk to- Roza aside- he kept his responses brief. But I noticed whenever he looked at Roza, or spoke to her, the tiniest smile would appear on his face and he'd open up up just that little bit more.

Admittedly, I was a little jealous. But Stan wasn't the only 'ex-lover' seated at the table. Abe's Guardian Pavel sat a few seats down chatting away with Abe's 2nd Guardian Mikhail and his wife Sonya. Roza hadn't told me about Pavel herself- Pavel had admitted it while torturing Mason -I don't think he meant to but it was a heat of the moment confession.

The conversation with Stan got a little harder to concentrate on when I felt Roza's hand slide up my thigh. I kept talking not wanting her to stop, nor not wanting to bring Abe's attention back to us. It was hard enough to shake after Roza's little slip up earlier.

Roza stroked my cock through my jeans, her nails clawing at the length of my cock. My zipper came undone and her hand wrapped around my cock pulling it out; thank god for the tablecloth. Roza stroked my length with a firm grip, her thumb circling my head. Up and down… She repeated the movement for several minutes until I was about ready to cum in her hand.

I leaned back in my seat wrapping my arm around Roza's shoulder pulling her close. I pressed my lips to Roza's ear. "You're lucky we're in your fathers house or you'd be under the table choking on my cock... Put it away and say good night. We're leaving. Now."

5 minutes later Roza and I walked hand in hand across the front lawn to Roza's jeep. My cock was throbbing.

"Take your pants off." I ordered as Roza climbed into the passenger seat. Roza wiggled out of her jeans and panties and sat on the leather seat. I turned her towards me, and slipped two fingers straight into her warm pussy.

"What if somebody walks out-" Roza gasped as I spread her legs burying my head between her thighs. I ran my tongue along her lips before I wrapped my mouth around her clit teasing it with my tongue and teeth. "-Oh God!"

I fucked Roza's pussy with my fingers and tongue until she cum riding my face; I kissed her thigh and stepped back shutting the car door. I walked around the driver's side and climbed in.

"Take off the rest of your clothes." I ordered as I started the car, it was a little cold so I turned on the heater. Roza discarded the rest of her cloths and sat naked in her seat. "Touch your pussy but do not cum. Face towards me..." I drove for 10 minutes before I could find somewhere to pull over. I moved the seat back and unbuckled my belt. "...Get over here, now. Suck my cock. Don't stop until I cum."

Roza wrapped her mouth around my cock, I leaned my head back as she bobbed up and down on my length. I ran my hand along her back until I reached her ass spanking it.

I thrusted my cock up into Roza's mouth forcing her head down; I was being a little rougher than I needed to but I was so wound up I fucked her throat ruthlessly: she gagged, scratched, which only drove me crazier.

Roza swallowed my cum and cleaned me up, before she sat back licking her lips. She had tears on her cheeks and I wiped them away. "Thank you, Sir."

I pulled her in and kissed her. "I wasn't too rough?"

"No." Roza smiled into my kiss. "Sir?"

"Yes Roza."

"I want- need- more... I'll do anything you want?" I loved when she made promises like that. I was currently parked on a quiet road, and only the odd car every 5-10 minutes drove past. "I want to bend you over the hood; and fuck your tight wet pussy as cars drive by watching."

Roza bit her lip nodding. "Yes."

Fuck, I loved this woman. I pulled up my pants and climbed out of the car, I held out my hand for Roza to climb over. I pulled her naked body into my arms and kissed her. "Not too cold?"

"It's fine." She whispered against my lips. I carried her to the front of the jeep, and bent her over the hood. I stood the side and spanked her ass. Once, twice, three times. She cried out with each smack asking for another. I knelt down and tasted her pussy once more before I stood back up. I placed my cock at her entrance and thrusted in.

I gripped her hips and pounded into her pussy! Every thrust was met with a scream of pleasure, it echoed off the trees and it spurred me on to go harder. I grabbed a fistful of her hair and drove in harder and deeper.

"Fuck! Roza! You like this, huh? You like the feeling of my cock filling your tight cunt as cars drive by… You like this! Answer me!"

"Yes! Fuc- oh god- don't stop! Don't stop!" Roza screamed meeting my thrust. "Please! I'm so close- Sir! Please! Let me cum! Let me cum! Please! Oh god!"

"Cum." I ordered reaching out to tease her clit. Roza's knees buckled and I held her up as I continued to fuck her, just as she began to calm down her body jerks and her back pressed against mine as she cum a second time. "Fuck- Roza!" I grunted biting into her shoulder as I cum filling her pussy, as I pulled out cum slid down her thighs. "Are you okay, Roza?"

"'Yes sir." Roza moaned resting her head on my shoulder. "Wow."

I breathed in her scent and lifted her up carrying her back to the passenger side. I cleaned up her thighs and helped her dress; I buckled her into her seat and kissed her forehead.

By the time I cleaned myself up and climbed into the drivers seat Roza was already asleep.

I loved this woman.

 **...Till Next Time...**

So?! What did you guys think? Let me know in the reviews I read every single one!

This chapter got a little **DARK** but I think it was the right thing to do. I could have gone in a different direction, and let Abe, Dimitri, and Pavel take care of Mason but that just didn't seem right. Roza suffered at the hands of Mason. Not Abe, Not Dimitri, Not Pavel. Roza isn't some damsel that needs protecting, she's a strong powerful woman, and she's capable of taking care of business just like any man.

So I hope you guys don't judge her.

ALSO, I'm not sure how many more chapter's I'll be able to get out of this story. I've got a few ideas that might expand to another 3 or 4 chapter's but I'm not 100% positive anything is possible.

BE KIND & REVIEW!


	6. Just Say Yes: Chapter 6

Alright, before I start let me just warn you guys. This story took an unexpected turn. Don't hate me. Again, I struggled a little with the direction to take for this chapter so I just let my imagination go a little. I had to rewrite it a few times before I was content enough to post it so I hope you guys enjoy it.

Also, this will probably be the last time you see Mason Ashford. Let's all take a moment to be sad about that. Done? Good. Moving on! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I look forward to reading what you have to say.

 **Remember to Review!**

Ibrahim 'Abe' Mazur

Dimitri Belikov

Rosemarie Hathaway

"I'm going to ask you once more." Oksana picked up the scalpel looking to me. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I answered standing against the far wall of the makeshift operating room. I gave her a final nod of approval before she began the procedure. I should have felt remorse or even sympathy- perhaps if it were anybody else on the table I would have- at least I'd hope I would.

I never wanted to be the kind of person who could hurt another human being like this. However, I'd learnt that I was in fact that kind of person. In less than 24 hours I'd subjected Mason to 'Torture' 'Rape' and now 'Physical Mutilation'. I was literally cutting off his cock stripping him of his manhood.

'This is justice.' It's what I kept telling myself but truth be told I wasn't so sure. I wasn't having second thoughts- Mason did deserve this- But a tiny voice inside my head whispered that I was enjoying this a little more than I should… I was afraid that tiny voice was right.

I woke up this morning naked and wrapped in the arms of a man that I loved. A man that I knew loved me unconditionally. For that brief moment as I laid in his arms with my head resting on his chest- listening to his beating heart- I was blissfully unaware of the world around me. I was safe. I was happy. I was content.

Than my cell phone rang forcing me out of bed. I smiled watching a sleeping Dimitri roll over onto his stomach burying his head in my pillow. My smile vanished though when I saw the caller ID and answered it. Dr. Oksana and Mark had arrived at my father's and were waiting for me.

I dressed quietly and left Dimitri's apartment. I hated sneaking out while he slept but I didn't want to wake him- and while a selfish part of me wanted Dimitri there as 'support' an even more selfish part of me wanted to keep Dimitri as far away as possible- It wasn't that I thought Dimitri weak not at all Dimitri Belikov was the strongest man I knew- I was the one that was weak.

The procedure took longer than I expected it too. It hadn't been easy to watch but I forced myself to remain in the room. I didn't take enjoyment from watching the surgery however I did rather enjoy 'listening' to Mason's suffering right up until he lost consciousness.

I hated the feelings that stirred within me as I watched him sleeping. I'd wished he'd stayed awake and continued to suffer. He didn't deserve the peace sleep offered. I was almost tempted to slap him or pour cold water of his face but I forced myself to remain against the wall with Abe and Pavel.

"Is that The Russian; again?" Abe questioned as my phone buzzed for the millionth time. "Did you two have a fight? I'd have thought you'd want him here… I know he wanted to be here for this."

"The Russian's name is Dimitri." I corrected my father as I leaned back against the wall crossing my arms over my chest. "And the answer to your 2nd question is 'No' however I do believe I will not be able to say the same when I see him later. I wanted him here- he wanted to be here- but I left him in bed asleep and I snuck out like a child. That's how he'll look at it anyway."

"Why didn't you wake him?"

I bit my lip as I dared to meet my father's gaze. "I wanted to wake him. I knew he'd be mad if I didn't. But I was afraid he'd look at me differently so I didn't wake him up. I didn't want him to see this 'dark' side of me and run away. I love him, Dad. I don't want him to lose him."

"Kiz… I don't think that's possible. Dimitri isn't like most men and I highly doubt there is a side of you that Dimitri wouldn't love." Abe smiled raising his hand to my cheek before kissing my forehead. "I'll be in my office."

After my father left I expected Pavel to leave the room as well. So I was a little surprised when he remained against the wall. "You don't have to stay." I told him as I leaned beside him. "Mason isn't going anywhere."

"I know." Pavel answered. "I just thought you'd like the company."

"Thank you." I sighed sinking to the floor. "Not just for _this_ but for _everything_."

Pavel chuckled sitting down next to me. "It's my job."

"It's not." I rolled my eyes at him earning a tiny smile. "Dimitri knows about- us."

"I know." Pavel sighed looking straight ahead. "I told him."

"I know." I stared at him curiously. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not seeing it earlier." I confessed knowing he'd understand.

Pavel smiled shaking his head. "Don't be sorry for that, Rosemarie. I lost my chance. Perhaps if I'd been honest about my feelings for you- none of this would have happened- maybe we'd be together and we'd be happy."

"None of that matters." I whispered staring at Mason's unconscious body. "I still can't believe it… Even now… I look at him and I don't see a monster. I hate him. I've never hated anybody before it's exhausting." I chuckled humorlessly. "After Mason raped me I didn't think it was possible to move forward. But than I did… Than I came home and I met Dimitri… It was only supposed to be a one-night stand. No strings. No emotions. Just sex. And it was… But at the same time it was so much more. I love him. It's different – Better – I don't know what's coming but I do know Dimitri is it for me."

"Your only 19."

"I am. But this isn't a fling for me, Pavel. It's not a fling to him either. I've been through hell and I've overcome it. I'm not a little girl; I'm a woman. I love him and that's all there is to it."

"Belikov is a lucky man." Pavel stood offering me his hand. "I'm happy for you, Rosemarie. Truly. You deserve happiness and if Belikov makes you happy I will not stand in the way."

"Thank you." I whispered brushing my lips to his cheek. "I appreciate that…" I glanced over to Mason as began to stir awake. "…I'd like a moment alone."

Pavel left the room and I made my way over to Mason's bedside. "Did you enjoy the show, Rosie?"

"Not particularly." I admitted as I pulled up a chair. "You know how much I hate blood."

Mason gave a weak laugh wincing in pain. Our eyes locked for a moment and I felt myself pause… I found myself staring into Mason's eyes filled with hatred, anger and pain- I knew given the chance he'd kill me for what I'd done to him. "I've got to give you credit, Rosie. I didn't think you had it in you but I was wrong. You won."

"I don't consider this a victory." I confessed kicking my feet up on the bed. "I'm not even sure what you'd call this- to call this 'justice' seems like a cop out- in a sick twisted way it does feel like justice but truthfully- I'm just disappointed you passed out as it began to get interesting."

"You don't even look remotely remorseful."

"Oh no!" I smiled tilting my head as I stared at him. "You had this coming."

"Your father tortured me. Your _Russian Dogs_ tortured me. Than you had that sick faggot rape me! And than you had that woman cut off my fucking cock! You tortured me, raped me, and mutilated me!" I found myself laughing as his voice grew louder. "You ARE the monster NOT ME!"

"No." I stood up standing over Mason. "I am the survivor… Have you forgotten what you did to me? You raped me. You tortured me. You mutilated me. You drugged me. You humiliated me. You used my sexuality against me. THIS…!" I smiled evilly only inches from his face. "…This is just the beginning of your punishment, Mason. I'm not like you. I will never be like you… Nathan is speaking with Dr. Oksana about your recovery. He'll want you fully healed before he 'displays' you… Though after the night you two had I expect he'll be tending to you personally for a while. It's probably a good thing considering how 'tight' you are."

"I'll kill you for this." Mason promised staring into my eyes. "You'll pay."

"I expect that I will." I smiled stepping away from his bed. "Karma is a bitch."

An hour later I was standing outside of Dimitri's apartment. 9 missed calls, 12 texts messages, and 9 voice mails. Dimitri was beyond pissed in fact I was pretty sure I was in a lot of trouble.

I bit my lip raising my hand to knock before I stopped myself… I had a key. I pulled it out of my pocket and unlocked the door. I stepped inside the apartment my eyes widening as I took in the destruction of the living room and kitchen. "Holy fuck."

I heard the shower running and decided I didn't want to put this off… And I had to admit the thought of angry shower sex was also tempting. That was best-case scenario. I stripped out of my clothes as I made my way to the bathroom and was completely naked by the time I reached the bathroom. I let my hair down before I stepped inside the shower.

Dimitri didn't turn around as I entered the shower. Instead he kept his back to me the hot water running over his head and down his back- his gorgeous muscular back- I stepped forward and kissed the center of his spine as my fingers traced his ribs.

"I love you." I whispered kissing the center of his spine. "I understand why you're mad. I do. And I'm sorry."

On the drive home I thought of all the ways this would go down…every scenario ended with the two of us naked and in bed. I expected to be bent over and fucked within an inch of my life. I expected to be chained to the bed and spanked until my ass was raw before he punished me with his cock. I expected to be punished and made to beg for forgiveness.

I'd have gladly taken it all however I hadn't expected this response. Dimitri turned off the water and stepped around me- avoiding contact- before he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel.

"Dimitri?"

"Go home." I flinched at the sound of his voice.

I stood naked in the shower alone as staring at his naked back. When it was clear Dimitri wasn't going to stay and yell at me I stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around myself before I began collecting my clothes.

Dimitri stood in the kitchen pouring a glass of milk. "Are we not even going to talk about this?" I questioned dropping the towel and getting dressed in front of him. "Dimitri?"

"Roza…" Dimitri placed the empty glass on the bench. "…Get out."

I stared at him in total disbelief. "No." His eyes locked with mine and I met his glare with full force. I refused to back down. "I'm not leaving until we've talked about this."

"Get. Out." Dimitri repeated. "Don't make me throw you out."

"Fine!" It went against every fiber of my being but I knew if I pushed him too far that it'd only make the situation worse. "You'll call me when you're ready to talk?"

Dimitri had both his arms crossed over his chest and he refused to look at me. "Yes."

I sighed walking to the front door. "I love you."

I almost lost it for a second time when I didn't hear him say it back. I was five seconds from dropping to my knees and begging for forgiveness; but I was stubborn and I had my pride. So I refused to let him see how much it affected me and I shut the door behind me taking the stairs to the garage. It wasn't until I was safely inside the Jeep that I allowed myself to lose control.

I screamed and punched the steering wheel… I was so angry… And hurt… Was this my karma? I knew by not waking Dimitri up he'd be pissed- beyond pissed- but I didn't expect him to react like this! This was beyond- mad? This was… potentially bad.

*~*~*~*14 Days Later*~*~*~*

This is getting ridiculous! It's been 14 days! I told myself all Dimitri needed was time so I stayed away and gave him the space to calm down. I thought I'd have heard from him by now. But I didn't. This morning I caved and messaged him. 'I love you, Comrade.'

No Reply… I was beginning to lose my fucking mind. I had officially reached level 10' of being a pathetic piece of shit that sat around waiting for a guy to reply to my text. The longer this went on the angrier I got.

Who the fuck did he think HE WAS! Dimitri Belikov had no right to react this way- that wasn't entirely fair- but I was pissed and not at all thinking logically. I could see why he was upset. I'd expected him to be upset but I didn't think it'd go on this long.

14 fucking days! This was the longest we'd been apart since the night I left with him at the Ozera's. It was driving me insane and my imagination was working overtime. Was he fucking somebody else? Had we broken up and I was just to clueless to realize it?

No. Not even I was that stupid. Right?

"-Fuck!" I screamed as my back hit the canvas.

Alberta stood over me with a disappointed scrawl on her face. "You need to focus! Whatever drama you have going on out there- stays at the door- in here you are a guardian! Get up." I stood up dodging her flying fist and landing my own blows. "Better."

After the first week of not hearing from Dimitri I decided that I needed some normalcy. So I contacted one of my former mentors and set up a training session for everyday this week. Underneath my clothes I was black and blue all over.

After another six hours of training I finally left the gym feeling like death itself. I climbed into the Jeep and drove across town to my apartment. When I walked through the front door I was surprised to find all of my girlfriend's Lissa, Mia, Sydney, and Meredith sitting in the living room drinking wine and giggling.

"Rose!" Sydney grinned jumping to her feet. "Damn- I can't decide if you look hot or- like shit."

I smiled dropping my gym bag to the floor. "Nice to see you too Bitch."

Sydney grinned kissing my cheek. "It's been awhile… Go shower and change into something sexy… We're going clubbing and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"I'm exhausted-" I began to protest but was quickly silenced by Sydney's glare. "-Fine. I could use a distraction anyway." 14 days.

I decided on a cold shower to relieve the ache in my muscles. After I got out of the shower I pulled on a burgundy red halter neck dress. It was short and stopped just below my ass. It was a little risqué. I'd brought it knowing it'd drive Dimitri crazy. It fit like a glove and my breasts looked incredible.

I brushed my hair deciding to leave it down. I'd gone with Lissa to the hairdressers and gotten it cut. The hairdresser had cut it shorter than I was used too but it was still long enough to wear in a ponytail. I applied minimal makeup and grabbed a pair of black pumps from the bottom of my closet. Heels were the last thing I wanted to wear but with this outfit you had to make sacrifices.

The girls whistled when they saw me enter the living room. "Damn! I retract my earlier statement. You look fucking HOT Hathaway!" Sydney looked me up and down. "I almost hate you."

"Almost." I winked putting my phone in my purse. "Are we ready?"

A few hours later and two bottles of tequila later I was feeling- amazing! I'd forgotten the last time all the girls and I got together like this. "I missed you girls!" I shouted over the music as the 5 of us reached our booth waving down the waiter for another round of shots. "I forgot how much fun I used to have!"

A few more hours passed and I excused myself to the bathroom. It was a long line. When I finally made it back to the girls I overheard them talking about 'a date' and that if 'Rose can't know'. "Rose can't know what?" I questioned the girls as I stood at the table looking at all four of them. "Lissa?"

Lissa looked up at me biting her lip. "Nothing."

"Lissa." Sydney glanced at Lissa. "She has a right to know?"

Lissa looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here. "I surprised Christian at the restaurant today. Tasha dropped by to make a reservation for two. She mentioned having a 'date'…"

"With Dimitri?" It was the only possibility considering all the secrecy. "The explains why the girls all suddenly appeared for a 'girls' night? You wanted to distract me."

"Yes."

"Wonderful." I picked up the shot on the table and threw it back. "I'm going to dance."

"Rose-?"

"I'm fine." I lied smoothly. "I don't even care."

I made my way back out onto the dance floor and it didn't take long before I was surrounded by guys. I slid my arm around the closest one and kissed him… It felt wrong but I was drunk and hurting. Plus, it was just kissing. Dimitri had probably already fucked Tasha and countless other women.

That very thought caused my chest to ache.

I found myself in a darkened corner of the club making out with the nameless stranger. I let my hands roam his chest, and stomach, and moaned as his hands squeezed my ass and his mouth suck on my throat. That was going to leave a mark. "So beautiful…"

The stranger's words triggered a memory from the night Dimitri and I met… _"So beautiful." Dimitri whispered in my ear as his teeth nibbled at my earlobe. I moaned fisting my hands in his shirt needing him closer. His nose trailed along my neck as his hand fisted itself in my hair breathing deeply. "I want you so bad, Roza. Just say yes."_ I suddenly felt disgusted by my own actions. What the fuck was I doing?

I had to get the fuck out of here. I grabbed my purse from Sydney's bartender friend and left a note telling the girls that I was leaving and would text them in the morning. I exited the club and walked for several blocks before I hailed a taxi.

I pulled out my phone checking the time. 2am. I felt sick and dirty- angry and heart broken- I needed answers and only Dimitri had them. I gave the driver directions to his apartment and within 20 minutes found myself standing outside his door.

I hesitated pulling out the key to his apartment unlocking the door… There was a light coming from the living room, but it appeared that everybody was asleep. I say everybody because there was a girl- roughly my age or a little younger- was asleep on the couch.

She was gorgeous and insanely tall considering her legs hung over the ends of the couch. Her skin was slightly tanned similar to Dimitri's and her hair was the same colour… I glanced at the family photos on the bookshelf and immediately recognized the girl. This was Viktoria Belikova.

I walked passed the couch quietly and towards Dimitri's bedroom door. I opened the door holding my breath praying I wouldn't find Dimitri in bed with another woman… I was wrong. Dimitri was flat on his back, the sheet gathered around his waist, and Tasha slept naked snuggled into his side her leg wrapped around him.

I felt like somebody had reached in and ripped out my heart. At first I wanted to sink to the floor and cry like the pathetic girl I felt like- but than I remembered I wasn't pathetic- I was Rosemarie Mazur Hathaway.

I walked out of the bedroom and grabbed a pot from the kitchen. I filled it with cold water from the bathroom and carried it back to the bedroom. I stood over the two of them and I felt my anger boil. I threw the cold water over the two of them jolting the both of them awake screaming.

"What the fuck-!" Dimitri shouted jumping from the bed wearing his sweatpants. That confused me. Why would Dimitri be wearing sweats while Tasha was naked? "-Why the fuck are you NAKED!"

Tasha looked like a drowned rat kneeling in the middle of the bed. "I-"

"What the fuck is going on?!" Viktoria shouted from the doorway. "OMG! Ew! Wait- who are you?"

"I'm Rose." I answered handing her the pot. "And I was just leaving."

"Roza! Wait-" Dimitri ran after me and caught my arm.

I spun around and slapped him across the face standing inches from his face. "14 fucking days!" I shouted slapping him a 2nd time. "Who the fuck do you think you are! You couldn't even return a fucking text! Or call me! But you made time to take that- THAT SLUT- out to dinner?"

"Roza-" Dimitri caught hold of my wrist but I pulled it from his grip.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I shouted shoving his chest. "How could you do this to me? If you didn't want to be with me you could have fucking said so! Instead I have to find out from Lissa that _that_ slut has a date with none other than Dimitri – **fucking** \- Belikov! I came by tonight for answers and to find out how the fuck I could fix this- but instead I came home to find you in OUR BED with her!- I guess I got my answer."

"Roza…" Dimitri pleaded. "…It looks worse than it is! Please. Let me explain, Roza. I love you. I'd never cheat on you. Never. It wasn't a date it was just dinner and it wasn't just the two of us. My sister Viktoria was there too. She was supposed to sleep in the guest room I didn't know she was in our bed until- NOW."

"It's true." Viktoria stepped out into the living room. "It wasn't a date. We all came back here after dinner to watch a movie and Tasha had a beer and couldn't drive home. I gave her the guest bedroom which is why I slept on this torture device."

"I should have called." Dimitri reached for my hand. "Viktoria arrived unexpectedly for a concert… But that's not an excuse … I'm sorry. It should have been you that came out to dinner with us. I'm sorry."

I bit my lip looking up at him hoping he'd understand. "...I didn't do it to hurt you."

"I know." Dimitri whispered raising his hand to my cheek. "I had no right to react the way I did."

"It wasn't totally unjustified…" I trailed off as I spotted Tasha exit the bedroom. At least now she was fully clothed. I stepped around Dimitri and Viktoria standing in front of Tasha. "…I've tried to be 'nice' and I've tried to 'rise above' the fact that you _used_ to fuck my man. But I'm done. If you ever come near Dimitri again I will hurt you and I'll enjoy it. Now, Get. The. Fuck. Out."

Tasha left the apartment quickly after that and Viktoria returned to the guest room. Once Dimitri and I were alone I turned around and faced him. "Roza… I'm sorry you came _home_ to that."

"And…?" I waited for him to continue.

" _And_ I'm sorry for how I reacted that morning. My pride was hurt. I just wanted to be there for you- and you didn't let me- I felt like you didn't need me."

"It wasn't like that at all."

"Than how was it?"

"The things I did to him-" I bit my lip shaking my head. "-I didn't like that I was capable of that. And I was afraid that you wouldn't either. I handled the situation badly but it wasn't because I didn't want you- or need you- it was because of my own selfish insecurities of losing you."

"Roza…" Dimitri sighed cupping my face in his hands. "You don't ever have to worry about that…" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I fisted my hands in his hair moaning as his teeth grazed across my bottom lip.

Dimitri's hand roughly grabbed hold of my ass cheeks and lifted me up his body. I giggled against his mouth as I tightened my arms around his neck. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you." Dimitri whispered kissing along my jaw to my ear. "So fucking much-" Dimitri's words cut off mid-sentence as he brushed my hair off my shoulder. "-Where the fuck did you get that hickey?"

"I –um– I might have had a little to much to drink tonight." I admitted immediately feeling like shit again.

Dimitri grabbed hold of my chin forcing me to look at him. "How much is a little to much?"

"I found you in bed with a naked woman." I reminded him as if it made all my transgressions forgiven.

"I didn't fuck her or anybody else!" Dimitri growled glaring at me. "Can you say the same?"

"Yes!" I shouted at him as I untangled my legs from his waist. "I didn't fuck anybody! I was angry, drunk and upset! I didn't fuck him! All I did was dance with him and make out a little bit. I'm sorry! I hated myself after I realized what I was doing. I felt disgusting. So I came here tonight because I needed the truth- I needed to know if we've broken up- I needed to fix 'this' because I can't function properly without you!"

"I'm sorry." Dimitri chuckled shaking his head. "I don't know about you but I'm tired of apologising." I nodded in agreement as he pressed our foreheads together. "The thought of another man touching you- kissing you or being inside of you- it drives me crazy and I can't think straight."

"I feel the exact same way." I whispered looking up at him. "How would you feel if you came home and found me in bed with another man?"

"I'd kill the man." Dimitri answered stroking my cheek. "I never should have allowed myself to get into that kind of situation."

"We've handled this entire situation badly." I whispered brushing his hair away from his face. "I love you."

"I love you." Dimitri smiled cupping my face in his hands brushing his lips to mine. Dimitri and I pulled apart and entered his bedroom. "You get the fresh sheets and I'll clean up this mess." Half an hour later Dimitri and I had cleaned up the mess and changed the sheets.

It was almost 4 in the morning and truthfully I was exhausted. I kicked off my heels at the bottom of Dimitri's bed and unzipped my dress pealing it off. I tossed it into the washing basket with the wet sheets along with my bra and panties until I stood naked.

"See something you like, Comrade?" I teased catching Dimitri staring at me.

"Come here." Dimitri smiled shaking his head pulling me into bed. I smiled as he rolled me onto my back kissing me as his hand roamed my body. "What are the bruises from?"

"Alberta." I answered looking down at my outer thighs. "They'll fade." I smiled watching Dimitri as he slid down the bed and kissed the bruised flesh. I moaned as he parted my thighs and spread my pussy lips with his fingers before his tongue assaulted my clit while two fingers entered my pussy. "Oh god."

"Roza." Dimitri added a third finger curling them inside of me. "So wet."

I grabbed a fistful of Dimitri's hair pulling him up my body and kissed him. "I need you inside me." I growled reaching inside of his sweat pants for his cock. As I wrapped my hand around his cock feeling it pulse in my hand, I stroked his length tightening my grip on each stroke. Dimitri kneeled in front of me as he pushed down his sweats revealing his gorgeous throbbing cock weeping with pre-cum. "It's beautiful."

"Holy fuck…" Dimitri grunted as I took his head into my mouth sucking it like Popsicle. I wanted to take my time with him, and taste every inch of him, but I was too impatient to have his cock buried inside me. I released him from my mouth my teeth grazing his swollen head. "Roza."

I smiled leaning back against the pillows spreading my legs wide to fit him. "Fuck me." Dimitri removed his sweats and positioned himself between my legs his cock sliding between my lips covering his cock with my juices and teasing my clit with every pass. Dimitri grabbed hold of my thighs pulling me closer to him until my ass rested on his knees.

I bit my lip watching as Dimitri placed the head of his cock at my entrance. "Look at me." Dimitri commanded locking his gaze with mine as he filled me with a single thrust. I gasped arching my back as Dimitri lowered himself above me repeating his movements. At this angle Dimitri was able to hit that sweet spot inside of my cunt that drove me over the edge. "Do you want to cum?"

"Y-yes." I moaned digging my nails into his back. "Please. Harder… I'm so close!" Dimitri kissed me swallowing my cries of pleasure as his cock pounded my pussy sending me closer and closer to orgasm. I wrapped my legs above his ass arched my back driving him deeper inside of me. "Dimitri!"

"Cum Roza." Dimitri grunted in my ear as he buried his cock inside me. He was close. I could tell by the length of his thrust and the erratic almost desperate movements of his hips. I came crying out Dimitri's name as his mouth covered the hickey given to me by the stranger at the club.

"Dimitri!" I cried out burying my hands in his hair as I met his thrusts.

"Mine." Dimitri grunted pulling roughly on my hair as he marked the flesh along my neck. "Your body is mine… Your warm, wet, tight little cunt is mine… Your breasts are mine…" Dimitri growled with a final thrust of his cock Dimitri came overflowing my pussy with his cum. "You **are** mine."

 **...Till Next Time...**

Admit it, I had you guys worried. I didn't expect that to happen either. But no relationships is perfect and I'm pretty sure that Dimitri and Roza have come out of this chapter stronger.

As stated above- This is probably the last time you'll be seeing Mason Ashford. I'm 99.9% sure of that but there's still that 1% chance that it 'might' happen but I doubt it.

Please remember to review or send me a private message.

I love hearing from you guys.

 **Thanks for Reading & Don't forget to Review!**


	7. Just Say Yes: Chapter 7

It's been a little over a week since I last updated- I apologise for that -I've been flat out with my latest assessment. But I've been reading the reviews and I'm really glad you guys are still enjoying it and wanting more! Yay. I'm also glad to see a few new peeps taking the time to review I really appreciate it! I LOVE reading the response, and hearing your thoughts, and opinions on everything that's happening.

I do apologise for all the mistakes and beg forgiveness. I'm not great at proof reading after I'm finished a chapter I usually just skim through it before I post it.

I've been working on this chapter on and off all week so I hope you guys ENJOY!

 **!ALERT! PROCEED WITH CAUTION! ALERT!**

 **!THIS CHAPTER PACKED WITH LEMONS!**

 **!Don't Forget To Review At The End Of The Chapter!**

Ibrahim 'Abe' Mazur

Rosemarie Hathaway

 **Dimitri Belikov**

I'm such a fool. I thought to myself as I stared at the gorgeous naked woman sleeping in my bed. I wanted to punch myself for being such an idiot and it didn't matter how hard I tried I couldn't wipe the events of earlier this morning.

For as long as I live I'll never forget the look on Roza's face. I'd woken up from the first sound sleep I'd gotten in days with- whom I'd imagined to be Roza's naked body pressed against mine- but when I opened my eyes and saw Roza standing over me with an empty pot and a naked Tasha Ozera kneeling in the middle of my bed naked I knew my imagination had surely fucked up.

14 Days. I'd been a total fucking moron. I'd placed my own pride above my entire relationship- that mistake could have potentially ruined the greatest thing to ever happen to me- what was worse was that it took seeing the woman I love look so 'broken' at seeing me in bed with a naked woman and believing that I had cheated on her for me to realize what an idiot I'd been.

I don't know what I'd have done if Roza hadn't given me the opportunity to explain. It was more than most women would have done, and truth be told it was more than I probably deserved. It also helped that Vika hadn't come to my defense.

It was the first time since Vika's unexpected arrival that I was actually happy to have her annoying, whiney, bratty ass around. I loved my youngest sister but she had the ability to drive me mental with her constant chattering and invading personal questions about my love life.

I'm almost certain she received an updated list of follow up questions from our sister's Karolina, and Sonja. I wouldn't even be surprised if my Grandmother Yeva and Mother Olena were involved. Some of the questions were just too- cleverly worded for them to come from any of my sisters.

I grabbed the blanket from the bottom of the bed and covered Roza. I kissed her forehead whispering 'I love you' before I exited the bedroom shutting the bedroom door behind me. I sighed leaning against it as I ran a hand over my face. Last night could have gone in a completely different direction.

"You look like shit." I chuckled humorlessly as I looked to my sister. Vika was standing in the kitchen wearing some boy band shirt. "Coffee?"

"Yes." I took a seat at the bench taking the steaming hot coffee cup. "Did you clean up?"

"You're welcome." Vika smirked leaning against the bench. "Did you convince 'Roza' to stay?"

"I did." I sighed placing the coffee cup down. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For- coming to my defense. I don't believe Roza would have been as willing to hear me out without you speaking up."

"It's the least I could do." Vika grinned mischievously. "So- you 'love' this girl?"

"I do." I confessed hesitantly. "She's the best thing to ever happen to me."

"How old is Roza?" It was weird hearing somebody else call her that besides me.

"Roza is 19."

"Holy crap!" Vika choked on her coffee. "That's only a year older than me!"

"I'm aware."

"Isn't that a little creepy, Dimika?"

"No. It's not creepy. I love her, Vika. Is she young? Yes. Does that change how I feel about her? No. I'm not going to lie in the beginning it was an issue for me but once I let that go- opened myself up to new possibilities I'm a lot happier. Roza makes me happy. She fills my life, my heart, and my future with hope."

"That's disgusting!" Vika teased as she made a gagging sound. "My big brother is in love! You sound like a cheesy cliché. 'She's special' 'she's the one' 'she fills my life with hope' it's disgustingly and adorable all at the same time! Yet it's still- like totally- Ew!"

In this moment there really was no comparison between Vika and Roza. Vika was my 18 year old, annoying, bratty little kid sister that drove me insane. And Roza was… Well… Roza. She drove me insane for entirely different reasons but she'd been forced to grow up faster than Vika.

Roza was a trained guardian that type of training isn't for the silly, undisciplined, it was something you were trained for from the age of 6. Roza could have grown up like a normal girl- like Vika- but her parents had put her in the guardian program for her own protection and because it was necessary.

"Comrade…" Roza greeted reaching the kitchen island. "Viktoria? Right?"

"That's right." Vika greeted holding her coffee cup to her lips.

"Is that coffee?" Roza grinned taking the cup from my hands. "It's empty!" Roza scrawled at me placing the empty cup back in my hands before circling the bench. I watched Roza lean up on her tiptoes to grab a mug from the cabinet causing my black shirt to ride up giving me a view of her perfectly paled ass cheeks. I bit my knuckle when I realized she wasn't wearing panties.

My cock hardened at the sight and I cursed my sister's presence in my apartment. I wanted nothing more in this moment then to bend her over the bench and spank her ass as I pounded my cock within her tight dripping cunt.

"Dimka!" Vika snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Are you seriously eye-fucking your half-naked 19-year-old girlfriend in front of your sister?"

"Yes." I didn't bother to deny it as I met Vika's gaze. "I love you, Vika. I do. And it's been great having you around- BUT- and I say this with love – When the fuck is your flight?"

"Comrade! Don't be rude." Roza smirked pouring coffee into her cup. "Ignore him, Viktoria. He's a little hostile in the morning. My Vlad- I'm so sorry. Forgive me for not introducing myself properly- I'm Rose Hathaway."

"It's forgiven. I'm Viktoria Belikova." Vika smiled shaking Roza's extended hand. "So… Roza… What do you do? Are you in college or do you work?"

"I'm a Guardian." Roza answered climbing into my lap with her coffee. I kissed her temple circling her waist with my arm. I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face as I looked up and saw the look of disbelief on Vika's face. Other than our Grandmother Yeva I doubt Vika had ever met another female Guardian. It was rare these days as most graduated without their promise mark.

"Why- better yet- How is that possible?" Vika questioned wide-eyed. "Not to sound sexist but you're a woman! It's almost unheard of these days."

"My mother is a Guardian, so when I was of school age she insisted that I was put into the Novice Program at St. Vladimir's in Montana. While I was there I met my best friend who's from a very wealthy and royal family- her parents offered me the position as her personal guardian before graduation and I accepted. It's that simple."

"I've never met a female guardian before." Viktoria admitted shaking her head. "Our Babushka Yeva was a Guardian but she retired to raise Mama."

"That's honorable." Roza smiled kindly. "Family is very important."

"Did your mother retire to raise you?"

"God, no! Janine will never retire. She's the Ultimate Guardian. My Dad raised me until I was old enough to attend St. Vladimir's Academy in Montana. I pretty much lived on campus after that. My Dad travels a lot for business so I occasionally spent weekends with him when he made it home, or he'd fly me out for the holidays. I travelled a lot for my training so Janine would make an occasional visit if it was close enough."

"Wow." Vika shook her head. "I can't imagine growing up like that."

"It wasn't terrible." Roza admitted.

"You didn't miss your Mom and Dad? You didn't get lonely?"

"It could be lonely but I was rarely ever alone… I always had somebody- a teacher, a mentor, a guardian, and friends; there was always somebody there. I did miss my parents when I was younger but eventually you get used to it."

"Whose your father?"

"Abe Mazur." If Vika had been surprised by the fact that Roza' was a guardian it was nothing compared to the look on her face at the mention of Abe Mazur. "Have you heard of him?"

"Abe Mazur? Zemy?" Vika gasped in disbelief turning her gaze to me. "You're in love with the **serpents** daughter!"

"Abe isn't actually that bad." I admitted hiding my amusement. "I'll introduce you before you leave. It'll be fun." Vika looked like she was about to pass out.

"I'd rather not. No offense. But you're father is…"

"I understand." Roza chuckled. "Do you have any more questions?"

"I do." Vika grinned evilly. "Let's talk marriage? Do you plan on marrying my brother? And what about children? Babushka isn't getting any younger and Dimika is her favorite grandchild. We should also discuss where the children would be raised? America or Siberia? Also do you plan on retiring after you're married or will you wait until you're about to start a family?"

"Viktoria. That's really none of your business." I warned shooting her a glare. "Did Sonja tell you to ask those questions? I'm going to kill her."

"What? You're my brother. Nothing is too personal- with one exception being your sex life I don't think I could come back from that. I'd need therapy for sure."

I pinched the bridge of my nose taking a deep breathe. I would not kill my sister. I would not kill my sister. Mama would definitely be upset if I did that. "Viktoria."

"Fine! Fine! I've got to go pack anyway!" Viktoria smirked taking her coffee mug. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too." Roza forced a smile looking deep in thought. "Your sister is- intense."

"You've got no idea." I grunted dropping my head to her shoulder. "Don't think to much about her questions. It'll drive you insane. And we'll figure it out- together."

"I love you, Comrade."

"I love you, Roza." I smiled lifting my head from her shoulder. "Do you have any plans?"

"Nope."

"Good. I've got to drive Vika to the airport at 12'." I glanced at my watch. "I should probably have a shower before I go anywhere."

"That's a wonderful idea." Roza grinned jumping off my lap. "Would you like some company-?" Roza squealed as I caught her around the waist and threw her over my shoulder. I chuckled spanking her bare ass. "-Dimitri Belikov! I'm not wearing any underwear!"

"Really? I hadn't noticed." I chuckled spanking her bare ass for a 2nd time. I walked into the bathroom shutting the door. I sat Roza down on the bathroom bench kissing her pouting lips before I stepped away to turn on the shower. Once it was warm enough I turned back to face Roza and was hit in the face with my black shirt. "Oh Roza… You better behave yourself."

"Where's the fun in that?" Roza challenged sliding off the bench to stand in front of me. I held her gaze as she unbuttoned my jeans and pushed them down over my ass before they fell around my ankles. I kicked off my jeans and raised my hand to Roza's cheek. She caught it in her tiny hands and sucked my thumb into her mouth- her warm, wet, inviting mouth. "I'm feeling bad."

"You _are_ bad." I chuckled pulling her naked body against mine.

"Don't you like it when I'm bad?" Roza whispered capturing my lips between her teeth. I moaned pressing my lips firmly against hers as her nails explored y chest. "That's what I thought." Roza breathed breaking the kiss as she pushed me away a satisfied smirk on her face as she opened the shower door and filled the room with steam. "Well? Are you just going to stand there and gawk or are you going to join me for- what I'm confident- will be the best shower sex of your life?"

I let my hair out of its leather band before I stepped into the shower. Roza was already standing under the water with the soap… It's fresh citrusy scent filled the shower as Roza began to soap up her stomach, and breasts her eyes never straying from mine.

I took the soap from her hand as I stepped under the hot water… I lathered up my hands and began running my hands across her chest, and over her shoulders and down her arms to her fingertips. I worked my way back up and kissed her shoulder as the water washed away the soap.

I bit the flesh earning a moan of approval as I began running my hands up and down her back. I massaged the skin there, and watched as the water washed the soap away. I let my hands wonder down to her perfectly round ass and squeezed the flesh in my hands. I loved this ass.

I loved to spank it. I loved to bite it. I loved watching it jiggle as I pounded Roza's tight cunt from behind. I loved cumming on her ass. I loved it all. I couldn't express that enough. I'd be lying if I said that I hadn't at least thought about what it'd feel like- I imagine it'd be tighter and almost unbearable but than I think about how amazing it'd feel.

I loved anal sex. It was great. In the past anal had always just been- anal- and it was a somewhat regular thing for me if I was with a regular hook-up who enjoyed the experience. Or if I was with a submissive who requested it.

Everything was different with Roza- the actual acts were the same- but it was more intense and physical. So I couldn't imagine that anal would be any different… My imagination was all I had though… As much I wanted 'it' I wanted 'Roza' more and I'd always put her needs ahead of my own.

I pulled back brushing Roza's wet hair from her face before I leaned in and kiss her. It was soft at first but quickly turned hungry as Roza's hand wrapped around my cock and began to stroke. "Turn." Roza turned around but her hand continued to stroke my cock. I ran the soap across Roza's breasts, and down her ribcage to her stomach and between her thighs. "Put your hands on the wall."

I placed the soap back on the ledge before I knelt down behind Roza. I slid my hands over calves and up to her thighs before I reached her ass cheeks. I squeezed both her cheeks biting into the soft flesh earning a low moan. "Dimitri."

"You've been a bad girl." I growled biting into the flesh a little harder. "What do I do to bad girls?"

"You punish them."

"How?"

"Spankings…" I spanked her left cheek before she finished the word. "…Thank you." I spanked both ass cheeks 3 times and Roza 'thanked' me each time. I knelt down behind Roza' spreading her legs wider before I spread her glistening pussy lips giving me a view of her perfect pink pussy.

"So pretty…" I chuckled teasing her clit causing her body to jolt before I slid two fingers into her cunt. I pumped my fingers in and out while keeping an easy pace on her clit. I could feel Roza's walls tightening around my fingers and couldn't deny the urge to taste her- I removed my fingers and buried my face in her cunt my tongue lapping at her juices.

"Dimitri-!" Roza gasped rocking back against my face. "-I'm close."

I grabbed hold of Roza's ass and found myself getting a little carried away as I lapped at her cunt. I couldn't get enough of her, the taste of her pussy on my lips and tongue it was clouding my mind. I thrusted two fingers inside her pussy listening to her moan in pleasure. So close.

My tongue explored the slit circling her clit before it travelled back until it reached ass hole- I should have stopped myself but I was to far gone- all I could think about was the pleasure and how to make her feel good. It could have ended badly but it had the opposite effect and sent Roza into orgasm.

The orgasm was so intense her body shook and her knees gave in beneath her weight. I caught her around the waist and pulled her into my chest kissing along her neck and collarbone until she regained control of her body.

I caught Roza's chin forcing her to look at me as I kissed her. She moaned sucking my tongue into her mouth, she turned in my arms and straddled my waist deepening the kiss as she reached between us and grabbed hold of my cock. "I want your cock inside me."

I repositioned our bodies until Roza lay on the tiles beneath me. I leaned down on my elbows settling myself between her thighs; I kissed along Roza's shoulder as she positioned my cock at her entrance. I started off on slow and long thrusts, but these never lasted because the tighter Roza's walls got around my cock the less control I had.

Roza's nails dug into my back as she kissed and bit my shoulder. "Harder."

"Is this what you want?" I grunted thrusting my cock harder into her tight cunt at the same time my hand tightened around her throat. Roza's legs tightened around my back pulling me in deeper as she moaned and cried out in pleasure. "Fuck- Roza- I'm not going to last long."

Roza kissed me as her nails dug even hard into my back. I grunted against her lips quickening my pace and meeting the thrusts of her hips. I broke the kiss and grabbed hold of her left breasts taking her nipple into my mouth biting and sucking on the flesh. Roza's left hand fisted in my hair as she cried out in pleasure. "Fuck! Dimitri! I can't- Oh…" Roza screamed her grip in my hair tightening as her free hand scratched across my shoulders. I'm not sure if it was Roza's walls tightening around my cock, or the sensation of her nails digging into my skin, but whatever it was- IT WAS- amazing my entire body exploded and a warm spread throughout my entire body.

I collapsed on top of Roza's limp body and I just lay there until the water ran cold. Roza's fingers massaged my scalp as legs loosened their grip across my back until they lazily rested against either side of my body. "We should get up."

I nodded in agreement but didn't attempt to get up until I heard Vika's irritated voice on the other side of the bathroom door. "If you two are done I'd like to have a shower!"

Reluctantly I pulled out of Roza and stood up taking her extended hand. I stepped out of the shower first and grabbed a towel wrapping it around my waist- "Fuck."

"Did I hurt you?" I questioned immediately inspecting her body.

"No. I'm fine." Roza admitted looking rather guilty. "But I might have gotten carried away." I wiped the steam from the mirror and turned my back to look at the damage. I cringed slightly as I took in the scratch marks across my lower, mid, and upper back and shoulders. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head kissing away her concern. "The alcohol wipes are in the bottom drawer." I turned back to the mirror drying my hair before I brushed it out and pulled it back into a ponytail. Roza had found the wipes and was working on cleaning the scratches. "I'm not into blood play, Roza- Ouch."

"Oh- I'm sorry did that hurt?" Roza smirked meeting my gaze in the mirror. "It's your own fault."

"Is that right?" I questioned challenging her theory. "Explain?"

"If you weren't such a great fuck I wouldn't get so carried away." I laughed despite the nasty sting from the wipes on the scratches. I could tell by the look on her face that she really did feel bad, and by the time she finished I could barely get her to look at me. "I really am sorry."

"Roza." I slid my arms around her naked waist. "I'm not sorry-" I lifted her chin kissing her. "-That was amazing. By far the best shower sex ever. Not just because it was- amazing- but because it was with you. Everything is a million times better with you because I love you."

Roza leaned up and kissed me tangling her fingers in my hair. "I don't know what the fuck I did to deserve you but I'm really _fucking_ glad your _mine_."

I smiled pressing my forehead to her head. "I'm really _fucking_ glad I'm _yours_ too."

"Are you two done?" Vika's voice echoed from the other side of the door.

"I'm going to kill her." I reluctantly let go of Roza as she wrapped a towel around herself. I shook my head in disappointment before I opened the bathroom door. Vika stood in front of me with her hands on her hips and towel over her shoulder with a toiletry bag. "Yes?"

"It's about damn time… You guys took forever… I better not step on a used condom!" Vika grunted side stepping Roza and I cursing in Russian. "And there had better be hot water left!"

 **Airport: Coffee Shop.**

Vika's flight wasn't for another hour and the girls insisted they needed coffee. Vika found us a table outside the little coffee shop and the three of us settled in for the wait. "Thank you for letting me crash, Dimika."

"You didn't give me much of a choice." I chuckled at the glare she shot at me. "I'm kidding! You know you'll always have a place to stay. Mama would kill me if I let you squat on the streets."

"It would have been nice to get to know you better." Vika admitted seeming genuinely disappointed. "You'll visit Baia with Dimika next time right?"

"Of course." Roza smiled leaning into my side as I kissed her forehead. "Dimitri has told me so much about Baia and your family. I can't wait to meet everybody and see where Dimitri grew up."

"Mama and the girls are very excited to meet you…" Vika trailed off as the speaker above us crackled to life calling the passenger's to Vika's flight. "…That was quick." Roza and I walked Vika to her gate hugging her goodbye. "I love you, Dimika."

"I love you too, Vika. Be good for Mama- don't get kicked out of school. Again. Tell Yeva to back off on the 'happy' grass and vodka. Give the girls my love and tell Paul to keep up the good work… Also give the girls a kiss from Uncle Dimika and tell them we'll visit soon." I smiled hugging my youngest sister a little tighter. Despite how much crap I put on her I really did miss her, and apart from all the drama in the last 24hrs I had really enjoyed having her around. "Be safe."

Vika looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "I'll miss you."

"I'll visit soon." I promised kissing her forehead. "I promise."

"Look after my brother, Roza. He's a giant pain in the ass but he's a good man." Vika smiled pulling Roza into a hug. "It was great meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too." Roza returned Vika's hug before pulling away smiling. "As for your brother- he is a giant pain in the ass- but I'll look after him."

"Good." Vika sighed picking up her backpack. "I love you guys! Be safe! Don't do anything I wouldn't do! And I'll see you both in a few months! BYE!"

"What do you want to do now?" Roza questioned as the two of us made our way out of the airport.

 _30 minutes later…_

"-Fuck." I hissed as I kicked my toe on the coffee table. Roza' caught my face in her hands pulling mouth back to hers as she kissed me while my hands worked unbuckling my belt. From the moment we stepped onto the elevator we'd been all over each other only stopping to open my apartment door.

I fisted my hand in Roza's hair as I trailed my lips down her neck as I slid my hand inside her jeans. I slid my fingers between her slits before burying two fingers inside her warm pussy. Roza bit into my neck as the two of us stumbled into the bedroom.

The back of my legs hit the mattress and Roza pushed me down onto the bed. I looked up at her hungrily reaching for her waist, but was denied as she caught my wrists pinning them above my head as she straddled my waist kissing me roughly biting my bottom lip. "Roza." I growled against her lips as I bucked my hips against hers. "I need you."

"In due time." Roza whispered kissing along my jaw. I closed my eyes allowing her a moment of control before I flipped her over onto her back and buried my cock between her legs. I was not going to be gentle with her if she kept up this torture.

"Roza-? What the fuck!" I'd been so distracted by her mouth and the movement of her hips that I hadn't noticed the handcuffs until I felt the cold metal against my wrists. Roza had handcuffed me to the headboard with my _own_ handcuffs! "Roza."

"Comrade." Roza looked so incredibly proud of herself. God, she was beautiful.

"Uncuff me. Now." I growled pulling on the handcuffs. I should have known better. These were genuine steel handcuffs there was no escaping without a key. "If you don't uncuff me when I get free- and I will- I swear god you won't be able to sit right for a month."

I could see the hesitation in her eyes though it was overshadowed by her own lust and stubbornness. I immediately knew she wasn't going to Uncuff me. No. She wanted to be punished. "I told you this morning, Comrade. _I'm feeling bad_ …" Roza whispered inches from my face. "…You're in control all the time… It's my turn…" I clenched my jaw as she grabbed hold of my cock through my jeans. "…I'm going to tease _you_ until _you_ beg- I'm going to suck your cock and ride your face- I'm going to take such good care of you, Comrade. Just let me…"

I'm not going to lie every word out of her mouth had my cock twitching. I wanted all of that and I was all for her 'taking care of me' but I didn't see why I had to be restrained.

"Uncuff me and you can do all of that."

Roza smiled shaking her head as she sat back unbuckling my belt. "Nope."

"Roza!" I shouted in frustration. "I'm not joking around with you."

"You can 'punish' after if you wan to but I'm not going to uncuff you." Roza smiled climbing off the bed walking to the end to take off my shoes, socks, and pull down my jeans. "Mhmm." Roza moaned at the sight of my cock standing at attention. "It's beautiful, Comrade."

Roza stripped out of her clothes before climbing onto the bed kneeling beside me. I watched as Roza took my cock in her hand stroking the length of my cock spitting on the head circling it with her thumb. Her eyes locked with mine as she took the head into her mouth circling it with her tongue before she swallowed my length down her throat bobbing up and down.

"-Fuck!" I lifted my ass off the bed as her hand wrapped around my balls. I lifted my head watching as she worked the length of my cockeyes met mine filled with lust. I loved this woman- I truly did- but in this moment I wanted nothing more than to make her choke on my cock.

This was all new to me. Never in my entire 'adult' life had a woman taken me by surprise and handcuffed me to my own bed. Until now- Until Roza. I was at war within myself the dominate within me screamed with frustration and plotted Roza's punishment for disobeying her Dom- while the man inside of me was less frustrated my lack of control and more caught up in the sensation of Roza's mouth- not just it's warmth and wetness but the sensation of her soft and teasing touches- the feel of her fingernails teasing my balls, the gentle teasing of her tongue, and the feeling of her teeth against the head of my cock.

I didn't know whether to cry with relief or beg for more as Roza's mouth began kissing, and touching, other parts of my body. I shivered underneath her touch as her fingertips travelled across my ribcage and over my stomach tracing my abs and belly button. I almost lost it when her tongue circled my belly button- it caught me off guard by how 'good' it felt- Roza continued up my body kissing my chest.

"Don't you fucking dare." I growled watching the mischievous look in her eyes as she circled my nipples with her fingernails. "Roza-" I growled as her tongue circled my left nipple before swapping to the right as her nails teased and pinched at the harden flesh. "-Fuck!"

I wasn't against any of this! I secretly fucking loved it! I had no complaint at all- well except for one- I was fucking HANDCUFFED to my own fucking bed and being denied MY right as her Dom, Man, Lover, Boyfriend to touch her. And it was my right!

Roza was mine- in every sense of the word- I respected the woman currently driving me towards a mental institution and knew she was her own woman, and if the day ever came when she said 'No' I wouldn't hesitate for a second to stop whatever it was that I was doing.

But until that day this _woman_ was **MINE**. Her _body_ was **MINE**. Her _mind_ was **MINE**. Her _soul_ was **MINE**.

"I'm so wet, Comrade…" Roza whispered as her mouth continued it's torture along my neck, and across my jaw until she reached my ear biting my earlobe. "Can you feel how wet I am?"

"Yes." I growled as she purposely grinded her wet cunt against my stomach.

"Do you want to taste my pussy, Comrade?" Roza questioned lifting her head to look down at me.

"Yes- Uncuff me."

"Nope." Roza giggled tracing my lips with her index finger. "Not just yet. I'm going to sit on your face and ride your tongue- until I cum- would you like that?"

I fucking loved this woman- but in this moment- I fucking hated this god damn gorgeous sexy as fuck dirty minded, filthy little bitch! I was so fucking glad she was mine. I glared at her tugging against the cuffs knowing it was useless. "Yes."

Roza smiled brushing her lips to mine before she stood above me. I followed her every moment licking my lips as Roza lowered her pussy onto my mouth. I slid my tongue along the length of her slit before burying my tongue inside her pussy moaning as Roza moved above me fucking my tongue and smothering my face with her pussy and ass.

"Dimitri!" I groaned into her pussy lapping at her pussy and nibbling on her lips. "Oh god-!" Roza's shouted riding my tongue reaching behind her to grab hold of my hair. "Lick my pussy, Dimitri. That's it! Fuck- Yes yes ye-s." Roza's juices filled my mouth as I lapped up every last drop until her clit was so sensitive just breathing against it caused her to shiver all over. "Fuck."

I chuckled satisfied as she fell onto the bed next to me. "Did you enjoy that, Love?"

"Yes." Roza smiled resting her head on my stomach her legs spread out next to my head. Her big toe was tracing the outside of my arm. It tickled. "I've wanted to do that for a while."

I was a little surprised. "Why wait until now?"

Roza shrugged lazily letting her fingertips explore my stomach. "I didn't think you'd be into it?"

I couldn't help but laugh at her excuse. "You thought 'I wouldn't be into' having my gorgeous girlfriend ride my face as I fucked her pussy with my tongue? Yeah. I can see how you'd think that." I smirked rolling my eyes. "Roza- you should know by now there isn't anything I would try- or do- to make you happy. I'll do anything to make you happy… Don't I make you happy?"

"You do." Roza insisted sitting up. "You make me _very_ happy! I'm the happiest I've ever been- and I've never been more satisfied- I don't say that to inflate your ego either it's simply the truth."

"But-?"

"But… Sometimes I worry you don't see me as your equal?"

"Uncuff me." I insisted keeping my eyes locked with hers. "Now."

I left no room for argument. Roza grabbed the key off the nightstand and unlocked the cuffs. I sighed with relief as I sat up inspecting the damage. I'd stupidly fought against the restraints and now I'd have to deal with the bruises for the next week or so… "Roza."

"I'm sorry-" I cut her off pulling her into my lap. "-Comrade."

"Shut up." I silenced her brushing her hair back. "You- Rosemarie Hathaway- are my equal. You've been my equal from the night we met. I love you. You love me. There isn't a thing in this world that I wouldn't do to make you happy- to protect you- you are the love of my life."

I lifted her chin and kissed her soft pouty lips. "Show me." I looked into her eyes stroking her cheek before pulling her lips back to mine. I flipped Roza onto her back and hovered above her reaching down between us sliding a single finger inside her pussy- so wet and ready for me- I wrapped my hand around my cock and placed it at her entrance dipping just the head in before pulling it out. "Comrade."

I chuckled pressing my forehead against hers. "It's as fun when you're the one being teased." I slid my entire length inside her groaning as I felt her walls clamp down on my cock. "Fuck. Roza…" I kissed along her jaw as I began moving my hips meeting her thrust. It always surprised me how in sync the two of us were. I rested my head against her shoulder as I thrusted harder lifting her knee over my ass.

The shift allowed my cock to go deeper hitting that sensitive spot deep inside her. "I'm so close, Dimitri. Fuck- I love your big cock inside me. It always makes me feel so full- so good. I love it."

I hissed as her fingernails dug into my arms as I quickened my pace. "You like that?" I grunted picking up my pace slamming my cock back inside her. Roza's back arched as cried out in pleasure as I hit that sweet spot inside her. "Fuck- Roza… You've got no idea how good it feels having your pussy wrapped around my cock. It's so tight. So warm. Fuck-"

I'd known neither of us would last very long but it ended a lot quicker than I expected. Roza's back arched and her hands fisted in the pillow behind her head as she cum chatting my name, and her pussy milking my cock- her hips continued to meet my thrusts I reached between us rubbing her clit with three fingers forcing her to cum for a 2nd time.

"Fuck!" I groaned collapsing on top of Roza. I just lay there with my head between her breasts listening to her beating heart. I closed my eyes as her fingers untied the leather band in my hair before she began running her fingers through it. "That feels nice."

"Good." Roza kissed the top of my head. "Thank you."

"Don't think I've forgotten what you did." I warned her keeping my eyes closed as I snuggled closer to her naked body. My arms wrapped around her body, and my legs tangled with hers. This was my happy place. "I haven't figured out **HOW** but when I do you will be punished appropriately."

"Of course, Sir." I could hear the uncertainty in Roza's voice but I was too exhausted to respond. Roza reached over and turned off the light before she kissed my forehead snuggling further into the bed. "Goodnight Comrade."

 **...Till Next Time...**

I hope you guys enjoyed this ' **Lemon** ' packed chapter I was a little worried it was too much but I'm sure you guys will let me know what you think in the reviews! ;) There will be a time jump in the next chapter but not before you find out what Roza's ' **punishment** ' will be for handcuffing Dimitri to the bed. As far as Roza's punishment goes you guys should expect to be introduced a little more into the 'bdsm lifestyle' that Dimitri and Roza live.

So be prepared for a little more K!nk in the upcoming chapters.

Thanks For Reading & Don't Forget To Review!


	8. Just Say Yes: Chapter 8

Hey You! Yes, I'm back with CHAPTER 8 of 'JUST SAY YES' and what a Chapter I have for you. As always let me apologise before hand for any mistakes! I have only just finished this chapter and will briefly read through it before I post it for public viewing. I hope you guys love it. I loved it. And I just want to give a big THANK YOU to everybody that reviewed chapter 7! I love you guys.

So I'm dedicating this to **EVERYBODY** that has taken the time to review!  
I honestly appreciate all the support, opinions, suggestions, and emotional melt downs in the reviews.  
The last ones are my favourite and seriously inspire me.

 **!WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!  
** **!This Chapter Contains Explicit BDSM Sexual Scenes, Swear Words ect!  
If You Do Not Like LEMONS This Is Not The Story For You!  
** **Rated M For A Reason!**

Ibrahim 'Abe' Mazur

Dimitri Belikov

Rosemarie Hathaway

"You've got to be kidding me." I dropped Dimitri's duffle bag on the floor kneeling down to feel inside the pockets. I hadn't been home in over a week and the last time I'd used my keys was the night I went out with the girls. I almost texted Dimitri to ask if he'd seen the keys when the front door opened with Lissa standing on the other side shaking her head. "Hey!"

"Hey stranger." Lissa smiled opening the door wider. "Christian! Rose is home!"

"Hallelujah!" Christian shouted from the kitchen. "It's a miracle!"

I rolled my eyes grabbing the duffle. "Miss me?"

"Of course." Lissa grinned taking my arm dragging me to the lounge. "Tell me everything! I'm assuming you two fixed things?"

"We did." I grinned sitting on the couch kicking off my boots. "It's been crazy…" I told Lissa everything that happened after I left the club. Christian joined us at the mention of his Aunt. By the time I reached the end of the story both of them were staring at me like they couldn't believe it. "…It's been pretty quiet since though. We've just been talking a lot and spending time together. It's been really nice."

"I'm so happy for you!" Lissa grinned leaning back against the lounge. "I can't believe Tasha would sneak into his room! That's _so_ creepy."

"It really is." I sighed looking to the kitchen as the smell of whatever was cooking was calling to me. Eat me. Eat me. I'd already eaten twice this morning and I was still starving. "What smells so good?"

"I'm experimenting." Christian explained getting up from the couch. "Are you staying for lunch or do you have plans?"

"I'm free." I smiled as he past me. "So… What have I missed?"

"Not much." Lissa shrugged. "Oh- I can't believe I forgot! Adrian proposed to Sydney! There's going to be a bachelorette party in Vegas in 3 weeks. AND! I'm flying to Paris next week for a 'family gathering' with Aunt Tatiana."

"We." I corrected her.

"Rose! You have a life – a boyfriend – You can't just jet off for an entire week. It'll be fine plus I'll be travelling with Tatiana! Ambrose is her guardian. I'll be perfectly safe."

Truthfully. I didn't want to go but **I** was Lissa's guardian. I've seriously neglected my responsibilities as of late and I felt incredibly guilty about that. But it wasn't just the 'guardian' responsibilities I'd also been a real shitty friend.

" _Lissa_. I'm **your** guardian. I know since Dimitri and I started dating I've been a little neglectful about my duties but it's one thing to be 15 minutes away and another being on the other side of the world. It's **not** happening. Besides it's been awhile since I've been to Paris and _there's_ somebody there I need to see."

"Are you sure?" Lissa questioned though I could tell she was excited. "Oh my god! It's going to be so much fun! Maybe we can spend a few days at the villa! Wine! Food! Full body massages!"

I had to admit that did sound amazing. "Whatever you want."

"Who do you know in Paris?" Lissa asked after a few minutes of ramblings of shopping.

"Just a friend I met last time I was there." I lied pulling myself off the lounge. The last time I'd been in Paris was after everything that happened with Mason. "I'm going to shower-" I trailed off as the apartment phone began to ring. Nobody ever called this number. "-Hello?"

"Ms. Hathaway? There's a delivery boy in the lobby for you."

"I didn't order anything."

"There's a note from a D. Belikov?"

"Send it up." I hung up the phone and opened the front door. A few minutes later the elevator doors opened and a young delivery boy stepped off with two bags and a bouquet of roses. "Wow."

"Ms. Hathaway?"

"Yes."

"Can I see some ID please?"

I nodded pulling out my wallet. "Rosemarie Hathaway."

"Sign here." I signed the paperwork and handed it back to the boy before taking the shopping bags, and red roses. "Enjoy."

I'm sure I will. "Thanks." I smiled kicking the door shut turning to Lissa and Christian. "I can't believe he sent me Roses!"

"That's a little cliché isn't it?" Christian questioned. "Your name is Rose and he sends you Roses?"

"Shut up! It's sweet!" I grinned walking past him to the couch. "My boyfriend makes your boyfriend look like a schmuck."

Lissa giggled taking the roses. "I'll put these in water for you."

I pulled out the expensive tissue paper and pulled out the biggest box first. "Holy Crap!" I gasped as I pulled out the tiny black dress. It was a strapless sweetheart velvet dress. It was stunning.

"He brought you a dress!?" Lissa gasped standing next to me. "Wow! Dimitri has good tastes."

"Clearly." I smirked gesturing to myself before holding up the dress. "It's gorgeous"

"What's in the other bags?" Lissa pulled out a shoebox revealing a pair of black pumps. It had a thick leather band that wrapped around your ankle. It had silver studs along the leather straps along with a bulky silver ring on the side that sat on your ankle. It would have seemed out of place on the heels but it matched the silver studs. "These are cute!"

I put the dress back in the box and pulled out the box inside the smaller bag. Inside the box were Victoria Secret black lace bra and G-string. "Didn't Bobby say there was a note?"

"It's on the lounge." Christian pointed to the folded piece of card. I picked up the card unfolding it to read what was inside.

 _I finally_ _ **figured**_ _it out._

 _Be ready at 7 – D._

"What did he figure out?" Lissa questioned taking the note. "The note seems a bit vague."

It's been a week since Dimitri promised to 'punish' me. At first I was nervous but now I was just impatient. I couldn't wait to find out what Dimitri had in store for me I just hoped he didn't tease me- too much.

" _I haven't figured out_ _ **HOW**_ _but when I do you will be punished appropriately."_

I bit my bottom lip at the memory of falling asleep with him on top of me that night. We'd just finished making love- or fucking- it was a strange yet erotic combination of the both.

I glanced at the clock seeing it was only 11:30am. Lissa turned me to face her both hands on my shoulders. "Relax! Don't panic! We'll have lunch- a glass of wine- watch a movie- you can have a shower than we'll do your nails, hair and makeup! By the time we're finished it'll be 7 o'clock."

And that was exactly what happened. I was ready by 6:30pm and sitting on the lounge with Lissa while Christian packed away dinner. I'd eaten before putting on my makeup not knowing if I'd be eating tonight or not. "How do I look?"

"You look incredible." Lissa grinned handing me a glass of water. I'd barely taken a sip of water when the phone began to ring. Lissa walked over and answered it. "Thank you, Bobby. I'll let her know."

"What is it?" I stood up straighten my dress.

"The car is waiting for you downstairs." Lissa smiled helping me into my black coat before walking me to the front door. "Enjoy your night."

"I will." I smiled taking a deep breathe. "I'll see you later."

Bobby- the doorman- smiled when I exited the elevator. "Ms. Hathaway."

"Bobby." I returned his smile as he opened the door. I stepped out into the chilly night air and walked towards the shiny black car. I half expected Dimitri to step out of the back when the driver opened the door but I knew when I saw the car that Dimitri wasn't here.

"Ms. Hathaway." The driver greeted politely. "Mr. Belikov left a note on the backseat."

I thanked the driver and slid into the back seat. I picked up the folded piece of card and smiled when I saw his elegant scribble.

 _Give this to the woman at the reception._

 _I'll see you soon._

 _My Roza._

– _D_

Inside the envelope was a keycard with a bar code. I sighed placing the note in my purse as I settled back into the leather seat. The driver drove for an hour before pulling up in front of a 12-story luxury building. As I stepped out of the car and looked around I was in awe by the landscape. It was lit with lights and couples walked through the garden without a care in the world.

' _Galina's Retreat: Reception This Way_ _'_ I followed the sign and walked through the sliding French doors. I smiled kindly at the middle-aged woman behind the counter. The name Galina was written on her nametag.

"How can I help you, Sugar?"

"I'm supposed to give you this?" I questioned handing her the keycard.

"Arh yes." Galina smiled. "You're Rose? Dimitri's girl?"

"Yes." I answered a little confused as Galina slid yet another note across the marble bench top and a black velvet bag. "Another note?"

"Read it." Galina chuckled. "Dimitri said you'd be impatient."

 _Patience Roza._

 _It's my turn to torture you._

– _D_

"Son of a bitch." I reached for the velvet bag pulling out a blindfold. "Son of a bitch!"

"Should I call the car back?" Galina questioned watching me carefully.

"No." I sighed holding the blindfold. "Take me to him."

I followed Galina to the elevator and up to the 12th floor of the building. The doors opened to and Galina led me down to the end of the hall. "The blindfold."

"Right." I sighed handing her my purse to hold as I adjusted the blindfold. I'd straightened my hair tonight and opted to wear it back in a tight ponytail. "Don't let me fall on my face."

I heard the door open and was led forward into the room. Galina guided me around until she told me to stand where I was. After I heard the door shut I assumed she'd left the room. It felt like forever before I heard movement in the room.

My senses told me there was somebody behind me. I tried to relax my breathing and I fight the urge to spin around defend myself against whoever else was in the room. But as the person got closer I smelt their aftershave. Dimitri.

I felt his hands circle my waist as he tugged on the knot holding my coat closed. My breathing hitched as I felt his lips against my skin just behind my ear as he slid the coat off my shoulders. Dimitri walked away before returning and standing in front of me.

"You are so beautiful, it hurts me sometimes."

It was pathetic how my heart literally skipped at both the sound of his voice and his compliment. It was cliché but it was honest. It made me love him even more than I already did which seemed impossible.

"Before we begin- you will not speak unless given permission or spoken o directly unless at any time you feel uncomfortable and wish to stop all you have to do is say the word 'stop' and we'll stop- understood?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes sir."

"Good girl." Dimitri lifted my chin and pressed his lips to mine as his hands began exploring my body. "I love you in this dress." Dimitri growled as he lowered the zipper pushing it down over my hips before helping me step out of it. Dimitri kissed my stomach biting on the flesh causing Goosebumps to breakout over my body.

Dimitri trailed kisses along my stomach and up between my breasts until he captured my lips with his. I moaned as his teeth tugged on my bottom lip. "I brought you a gift…" As Dimitri said this I felt a cold chain on against my stomach sliding up between my breasts. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." I whispered knowing exactly what was in his hands.

Dimitri kissed me as his hands wrapped the leather collar around my neck. Dimitri pulled back adjusting the collar so it wasn't tight. The cold chain hung between my breasts and rested against my stomach. "Perfect."

"Thank you, Sir." I moaned as his hands cupped my breasts roughly in his hands. I gasped as I felt the bra ripped from my body and the warmth of his mouth attached to my nipple, it was all to brief as he switched to the other while his fingers pinched and teased both nipples. "Ohhh."

"I have another gift for you." Dimitri whispered his mouth leaving my flesh completely his fingers still pulling, twisting, and pinching my nipples. I bit my lip as I felt him unscrewing the bars piercing my nipples. At first I was confused until I heard the snap of a jewelry box. "I brought them especially for tonight but I have a feeling they'll get plenty of use."

I moaned as Dimitri's mouth wrapped around my nipple- his tongue circling the new ring- before he switched to the other nipple repeating the torture. "Mhmm."

"You **are** perfect." Dimitri whispered squeezing my breasts together as he trailed kissing across my collarbone to my ear. "I love you."

"I love you." I moaned as his teeth scrapped across my neck. "Ohhh."

"Follow me." Dimitri commanded as he tugged on the chain. I followed him praying I didn't trip over my own feet. "Stand here." Dimitri placed both hands on my hips guiding me into position tapping my ankles with his foot to step them apart. I heard the rustling of another chain and than a 'click' onto my right heel. The 'click' repeated again on my left heel. "Give me your wrist."

More rustling of chain but this time leather cuffs wrapped around my wrists. I heard the humming sound of a machine and felt myself being lifted by my wrists. I could barely touch the floor in my heels. "I almost forgot-" I gasped biting into my lip as I felt the nipple clamps. "-Breathe Roza." Dimitri whispered against my lips as he gave the chain a tug pulling on my nipples. "Do you want to stop?"

"No s-sir."

"Good girl." Dimitri kissed the corner of my mouth. "Let's begin." It felt like forever but was only a few seconds before I felt the familiar sting of the leather whip. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No sir-" I cried out as I felt the whip across my breasts.

"More?"

"Yes sir-" 1, 2, 3 times the whip stung my breasts, thighs and stomach. I _fucking_ loved it. This was only the 2nd time Dimitri had used a whip on me- but it was the first time it was ever used in this settings. 1, 3, 3 … I cried out in both pain and pleasure tugging at the constraints.

"Do you want me to stop?" Dimitri questioned caressing my sensitive lightly reddened skin.

"No sir." I breathed heavily. "Don't stop."

Dimitri lifted my chin and pressed his lips to mine. … Dimitri pulled away and walked somewhere in the room before returning. I gasped as I felt the cold ice cube against my heated flesh. It slid down my neck- across my collarbone- between my breasts and over my nipples before sliding down the center of my stomach- circling my belly button before sliding over the thin layer of fabric covering my pussy.

"Oh!-" I buckled against Dimitri's hand and the ice cube. Dimitri chuckled sliding the ice cube against my folds, before pulling it away and sliding it back up to my lips before placing it at my lips. "Mhmm- Oh GOD-!" I gasped as Dimitri ripped the G-string away and slid two fingers inside of my pussy.

"I love the sounds you make when I touch you." Dimitri growled against my ear. "So wet… Do I make you wet, Roza?"

"Yes sir." I gasped grinding against his hand. "Only you."

"Only me?" Dimitri questioned. "How?"

"Your voice." I gasped rolling my head back. "Your touch. … Just thinking about you makes my pussy wet … Just being near you … I ache when I'm not with you." I gasped as Dimitri added another finger. "…You… Just you."

Dimitri removed his hand leaving me on the brink of orgasm before he returned. At first I wasn't sure what he'd had planned until I heard the low hum, and buzzing, I gasped as I felt it on my clip as his fingers plowed back inside me thrusting. "That's it, Roza. Ride my fingers."

I threw my head back thrusting against his fingers pulling on the restraints. I felt my entire body shake, as the warmth spread through my body like lightening. My orgasm exploded within me but Dimitri didn't stop instead kneeling down in front of me his mouth on my clit as his fingers continued to thrust and curl within me.

"Dimitri! Sir- Oh God!" I screamed as my legs begin to shake and turn to jello. I felt the vibrator back on my clit and it sent me into a 2nd more intense almost painful orgasm. I screamed out begging for Dimitri not to stop- stop- not to stop. I couldn't makeup my mind it was so intense but it didn't end there because Dimitri was determined to force a 3rd orgasm. This time when I cum I literally felt as if I was about to lose consciousness my body arched and I screamed as I cum squirting my juices all over Dimitri.

Dimitri's mouth covered my pussy as he lapped up on the juices. "I didn't know you could do that, Roza." Dimitri kissed my thighs kissing his way up my stomach until he reached my lips. I was barely conscious as he kissed me. "Roza? Do you want to stop?"

"N-no." I whimpered pressing my forehead to his shoulder. "But I need a moment."

Dimitri kissed my forehead as the machine began moving allowing me to stand on the floor. Not that I had any control over my own limbs. Dimitri held me up while at the same time unhooking the chains around my ankles before he stood up again uncuffed my wrists. I collapsed into his chest holding onto his shirt as he lifted me into his arms.

"I've got you, Roza." Dimitri whispered carrying me across the room. "Let me know when you can continue."

"Can you take off my blindfold?" I questioned as Dimitri sat down and held me in his lap. Dimitri lifted the blindfold smiling down at me. I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes. The room was relatively dark but it was still an adjustment. "Hey you."

Dimitri chuckled kissing my lips. "Hey"

I bit my lip staring up at him. "I don't like blindfolds."

"Why not?"

"I prefer to see your face." I admitted with a tiny smile. "To watch you."

"I'm not that interesting."

"You are to me." I raised my hand to his jaw. "Everything about you interests me."

Dimitri smiled stroking my cheek. "We'll leave the blindfold off than."

"Thank you." I whispered pressing my lips to his. "I can continue."

"Drink first." Dimitri insisted placing a bottle of water at my lips. "Better."

"Yes. Thank you."

"Thank you…"

"Thank you, Sir." I smiled standing from Dimitri's lap. I was still a little wobbly but Dimitri caught my waist holding me still. I leaned against him for a moment taking the opportunity to look around the room. It was huge and full of equipment and toys. This was a playroom. "Where are we?"

"We're at Galina's Retreat… There are a lot of rooms just like this one all through the Estate. And many other rooms to suit any fetish or lifestyle choice. A lot of couples come here to escape the reality of the real world- or to get away from their children- I've never been here myself but I ran into Galina a few days ago and she invited us."

"I like it." I admitted.

"I thought you would." Dimitri whispered in my ear. "This is just an extension of our hotel suite. I'll give you a tour after you've been punished to my satisfaction." Dimitri turned me to face him picking up the chain between my breasts. "Speaking of – my satisfaction – It's been a few days since you wrapped those sinful lips around my cock."

I bit my lip trailing my eyes over his body and down to the very obvious bulge in his pants. "How rude. Please, Sir- May I suck your cock?"

"Use only your mouth." Dimitri ordered loosening his grip on my lead allowing me to kneel. "Roza." Dimitri ordered lifting my chin to look up at him. "I won't be gentle."

"You don't _need_ to be _gentle_." I smiled knowing he could see my excitement in my eyes- my face. I loved this. I was impatient in the beginning but I hated surprises- but this! Oh my god! This was the best fucking surprise I'd ever received. "I'm your submissive- I trust you- I love you. I want to please you- do whatever you need to do to satisfy yourself- Sir."

Dimitri's eyes remained locked with mine as his thumb stroked my bottom lip. "Put your hands behind your back." Dimitri ordered as he dropped his hand from my face unbuckling his belt, unzipping his jeans, before pulling out his rock hard cock.

I licked my lips as I saw the glistening of pre-cum gathering on his head. I parted my lips as Dimitri's cock came closer rubbing his dripping pre-cum head across my lips. I wrapped my mouth around the head of his cock sucking the pre-cum from his head before taking him further into my mouth moving up and down his length.

Dimitri growled wrapping my hair around his fist. I moaned around his cock as the pace quickened and cock began to fuck my throat. "Look at me, Roza-" Dimitri ordered mid-thrust. My eyes locked with his and I held his gaze I took his cock moaning around his length. "So sexy- Roza. Fuck! So warm…" Dimitri moaned pulling his cock from my mouth allowing me a moment to catch my breath. I ran my lips along the length his cock kissing, nibbling, and teasing his balls with my tongue. "Stand up."

Reluctantly I stood up keeping my hands behind my back as I followed Dimitri across the room to a black leather fuck bench. Dimitri turned to me and lifted me on top of the bench. I laid down watching Dimitri as he strapped me down once again.

"Tilt your head back and open your mouth." Dimitri ordered lifting his shirt over his head as he stood by my head. I opened my mouth taking Dimitri's cock eagerly. As always Dimitri started out slow before quickening his pace until he was fucking my throat. I closed my eyes blinking back the gag tears.

I hummed around his cock as I felt his hand wrap around my throat. I knew by Dimitri's grunts and Russian curse words that he was getting close so I was preparing myself to swallow every single drop- I knew it'd be a big load and I was all to willing to take it.

"Roza!" Dimitri shouted as he filled my throat with cum. I choked and gagged on his load swallowing as much as I could, but I could feel it overflowing my mouth and sliding down my cheeks. Dimitri pulled allowing me to swallow before I cleaned him off.

I licked and sucked every last drip of his cum from his flesh. "Thank you, Sir."

"I'm not done with you yet." Dimitri grinned wiping cum from my cheek and rubbing it into my breasts. I moaned as Dimitri's mouth wrapped around my nipple before he released it. Dimitri walked away from the bench and over to a cabinet pulling out a stick candle and a lighter. My heart was racing and Goosebumps were spreading over my body. It wasn't fear- more like anticipation- it'd been a while since I'd enjoyed wax play and Dimitri and I had discussed it in the past. "If you want to stop all you have to do is say the word."

I nodded watching Dimitri light the wick. "I'm ready."

Dimitri lit the wick of the candle testing it on the back of his hand first. I had to smile a little as I watched Dimitri… I really did love watching him. It excited me. I loved the look of concentration he'd get- the focused look in his eyes- the careful way his hands examined everything he touched.

That was just Dimitri Belikov.

Dimitri stood next to me with the lit candle and held it 18inches above my skin. I hissed as the wax hit my skin- it was hot but quickly cooled- Dimitri dripped the wax along my stomach, belly button, thighs and pussy. "Jesus Fuck!"

"Do you want me to stop?" Dimitri questioned his eyes staring into mine.

"No." I breathed pulling on the restraints. "It's just- intense…" I trailed off as Dimitri dripped wax back over my stomach and over my breasts. My back arched off the bench as the hot wax landed on my nipples.

Dimitri set the candle aside and began massaging my skin brushing the wax away. I arched into his hands as he pinched, and pulled on my nipples. All to soon Dimitri walked away and grabbed a little whip- I cried out in both pleasure and pain as Dimitri flicked his wrist hitting my stomach. 1, 2, 3 … Dimitri' gently stroked my stomach with his hand before moving onto my breasts. 1, 2, 3 … I screamed out arching off the bench with each strike of the whip.

"Do you want me to stop?" Dimitri questioned stroking my cheek.

"No!" I cried gasping for breath. "Please Sir. More."

Dimitri placed a gentle kiss to my forehead before moving back down my body with the whip. 1, 2, 3 strikes against my chest – 1, 2, 3 against my stomach – 1, 2, 3 against my thighs before he stood between my legs. I knew it was coming but it didn't stop it from jolting my body off the bench screaming as the whip hit my pussy and clit.

Dimitri stroked my throbbing pussy before sliding two fingers inside of me. My eyes held his as his tongue slid between my folds and circling my clit. I whimpered falling back against the bench as I lifted my hips to his face.

"Do you want to cum?" Dimitri questioned his fingers curling within my pussy. I was so close. But I knew I couldn't cum until given permission.

"Yes! Please, please, please, please, Sir! Please let me cum." I cried out withering beneath him like a needy little whore. I almost screamed in frustration as Dimitri withdrew his fingers placing his hands on either side of my thigh without touching me. "What?"

"Cum."

"I-I can't!"

"Why not?"

"You- you stopped touching me-!"

Dimitri grinned looking rather cocky as he stared at me. "Why can't you cum?"

"I need you." I hated him for making me say it. "I can't cum without you!-" I was cut off by Dimitri's cock thrusting inside of me. It took almost little to no time for me to cum screaming Dimitri's name as my back arched off the bench. "Thank you, Sir! Thank you!"

After I cum I felt like the entire world was fading away until I felt the vibration on my clit jolting me back to reality. "Roza- I want you to cum again."

"Oh…" I moaned arching my back now fully conscious. "…Sir!" I screamed as Dimitri buried his tongue inside my pussy. My body was on sensation overload and it was killing me! It was one of those moments where it was too much- yet not enough- Dimitri had forced me to orgasm multiple times tonight and it had taken it's toll on my body.

I whimpered as I felt Dimitri's tongue tease my asshole. From this position with my legs spread the way they were I was fully available for him to touch, lick, and fuck any hole he desired. However, I was fighting an internal battle. I was trying to ignore the flashbacks and keep the mini meltdown from occurring while the other part of was simply enjoying ' **everything'** and very verbally and loudly begging for more.

" _Yes! Yes. Yes. Yes. Oh God!"_

I loved it. I hated it. I missed it- I wanted to be okay- I wanted to be able to share this level of intimacy with Dimitri and so much more but I just wasn't there yet. I wasn't blind to how much Dimitri wanted it either but he'd never force it- though lately I was aware of his tongue exploring the area whenever he went down on me.

Dimitri was always very considerate and careful- and was very aware of his limitations- hence why he only ever did it when he knew I was on the brink of cuming. In those moments of pure bliss a volcano could erupt and I wouldn't notice until I was burnt to a crisp.

Except I was all too aware of what Dimitri was doing and lately it was what drove me to the next level of insanity. It was such an intense experience. So while I did deal with flashbacks and internal meltdowns- I also experienced excitement, anticipation, longing for what had not so long ago sent me into a full blown panic attack at just the thought.

It was progress.

"Roza." Dimitri whispered suddenly very close to my ear. "Sweetheart?"

"Mhgm." I responded feeling completely drained as I tried to open my eyes. Dimitri stood next to me holding my wrists in his hands. He'd removed my restrains. "Hey you."

"Hey." He chuckled lifting me easily off the bench as he carried me out of the 'playroom' and into a very luxurious penthouse suite. Dimitri carried me through to a private bedroom and into the ensuite where a giant bathtub sat filled with bubbles. I must have blacked out.

Dimitri stepped into the bathtub holding me close to his chest. The water was just above perfection with steam still rising. I moaned leaning my head back onto Dimitri's shoulder as he removed my collar and chain. "I love you."

"I love you." Dimitri whispered lifting my chin. "I didn't hurt you?"

I rolled my eyes and leaned in pressing my lips to his. "No." I turned back around pressing my back to his chest as I closed my eyes. "It was amazing."

"Good." Dimitri kissed my temple. "I enjoyed it."

"Good." I lifted his hand and kissed his palm. "We should do 'this' more often."

"Have a bath?" I rolled my eyes at the teasing in his voice.

"That too." I grinned leaning my head back. "But I was talking about the 'playroom' it was amazing. We should do _that_ more often."

"How often is more often?"

"Once a month?" I shrugged focusing on the bubbles. "It was nice."

"It was." Dimitri agreed. "Once a month?"

"If you want too?"

"Of course I do." Dimitri whispered. "I also like the idea of more baths."

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help agreeing. "Baths are nice too."

"I don't want to wait a month to have a bath with you."

"Remodel your bathroom." I was only joking knowing Dimitri would never remodel his bathroom. It was perfect for a bachelor.

"That's one possibility-" Dimitri paused. "-Or we could move in together and find an apartment with a bathtub big enough for two."

 **...To Be Continued...**

Holy Crap! Can you believe that just happened!  
I know it wasn't the longest chapter- It was technically 11 pages in word- But it wasn't the shortest chapter either.  
I hope you guys enjoyed the build up- I have a feeling you 'LOVED' the 'LEMONS' -And I'm sure you'll be anxious with the cliff hanger and where it could possibly be leading into the next chapter.

I said in the last chapter to expect a time jump but at this stage I don't see it happening as the next chapters will be recent events and will be packed with emotion, adventure, mystery, angst, love and of course LEMONS! Perhaps we'll even visit a different character's point of view.

But we'll see what happens.

Thank You For Reading!

BE KIND & REVIEW!

 **P.S. I'm dying to read what you guys thought of the chapter!**


	9. Just Say Yes: Chapter 9 PART1

I'm really sorry for my long absence and for making my readers wait! II've gone from posting one chapter a week to taking over 3+ weeks to post Chapter 9. I've had a tiny bit of writers block, not to mention a ton of study with my final assessments, and of course those pesky health issues. Not long after I posted chapter 8' I found out I have to have surgery because of my PCOS. It's a condition that effects women of all ages and from all walks of life. It's a constant challenge but I'm working on it.

I'm really sorry for making you guys wait for this chapter but I hope it's worth it. I've spent the entire day writing it and avoiding resubmissions on assessments, but you have no idea how happy it's made me to get back to this story it's like coming up for fresh air and I feel so much lighter and happier just from being able to write it. It's the length of two chapters with over 7,600+ words.

I hope this chapter makes up for my absence and that those who have stuck with me continue to do so throughout the process of this story.

 **I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS STORY!  
It is my perverted baby & I'm not sure what I'd do without it!**

 **I can't promise that you'll get an updated chapter every week but hopefully it' won't be as long as this.**

 **I'm technically supposed to be on break but I have resubmissions that I'm working on so we'll see what happens. I do have an idea of where to take the next chapter so depending on assessments and my schedule perhaps you'll get chapter 10 next week.**

 **Again. I'm so sorry. Enjoy this chapter and PLEASE PLEASE Review!**

 **Ibrahim 'Abe' Mazur**

 **Dimitri Belikov**

 **Rosemarie Hathaway**

I smiled into my pillow as I felt Dimitri's lips trail down my spine as his fingertips caressed my skin. "Roza- I know you're aware." I bit my lip to stop myself from giggling as I felt his hand sneak around my stomach. "I wish you didn't have to go."

Reluctantly I rolled onto my back smiling at how close he was. "I'll be back before you know it."

"I'll miss you." Dimitri whispered lowering his lips to my neck. "You never did tell me what was in Paris." I tensed a little cursing myself knowing he'd notice. "Roza?"

"It'll mostly be business… Lissa and Adrian are attending business meetings with Tatiana, and if I know Tatiana there will be quiet a few parties to show off her niece and nephew and his new bride."

"And you'll be with Lissa the entire time?"

"Pretty much." I admitted searching his eyes. "Why?"

He smiled though it didn't quiet meet his eyes. "I'll miss you."

I threaded my fingers through his hair and wrapped my legs around his naked waist. "I'll miss you too." I whispered brushing my lips against his. "Why don't you show me exactly how much you'll miss me?"

"What time is your flight?"

I glanced at the clock seeing it was 5:43am. I should be at the airport already Lissa was going to kill me … "6:30."

"That doesn't give us a lot of time…" Dimitri purred seductively in my ear as my nails began digging into his back. "…It'll need to be a quick fuck."

I grinned flipping Dimitri onto his back as I straddled him. "No more talking…" I whispered capturing his lips with mine. "…I love you." Dimitri smiled cupping the back of my neck pulling my lips back to his as I slid my hand down between us wrapping my hand around the length of his cock.

"I need to be inside of you." Dimitri whispered as his hand wrapped around mine as he guided his length to my opening. "Roza."

I pressed my forehead to Dimitri's as I sank down onto Dimitri's cock inch by agonizing inch. The more of his cock that I took the fuller I felt… Our fingers intertwined as I arched my back sinking down onto his length completely. " _Dimitri_."

"Stay." Dimitri growled as his hands slid from my hips and up my ribs until they settled on my breasts tweaking and pinching my nipples between his fingers. "I don't want you to go."

I pushed down onto Dimitri's chest kissing his parting lips. "If I could I would… However it's not possible… I'm a Guardian don't ask me to choose." I placed my finger to his lips as I rolled my hips tightening my walls around Dimitri's cock knowing it'd drive him wild and push him over the edge. "Do you remember the first night we spent together?"

"I do…"

"Do you remember the promise you made?"

Dimitri's arm shot out around my waist flipping me onto my back pinning my hands above my head with one hand. "I promised you wouldn't be able to walk straight for a month- that every step would remind you of what it felt like to have my cock buried inside of your tight wet cunt- is that what you want now?"

"Yes." I arched my back as I felt Dimitri's hand wrap around my throat as his cock thrusted deeper and harder inside of me. My legs began to shake and I could feel my orgasm building. "Please- DIMITRI! Yes. Harder-"

"Rose- Are you ready too- Oh My God!" Lissa screamed from my bedroom door. "Oh My God! You're supposed to be dressed!"

"I'm working up to it!" I smirked at the embarrassed look on her face. Dimitri dropped his head to my shoulder chuckling- his entire body shook with laughter- before he pulled out and moved to lay next to me. "You could have knocked."

Lissa had her back to me but I didn't need to see her face to know it was beetroot red. "I assumed you'd worn each other out last night-! Arh- Get dressed. The car is waiting for us downstairs. You've got less than 5 minutes."

"I'll be out in a minute." I sighed falling back onto the mattress as the door shut. I smiled rolling onto my side as I snuggled myself closer to Dimitri. "It seems cruel to leave you in this condition."

"It is." Dimitri chuckled brushing my hair back. "I'd offer to join you in the shower but you don't have enough time for that." I kissed him biting his bottom lip before reluctantly rolling out of bed. "I'll take your bags out to the hall."

…An Hour Later…

I grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge and sat across from Lissa. We'd been in the air for an hour- Adrian and Sydney were pretending to watch a movie at the front of the Jet- giving Lissa and I a chance to talk.

"Thanks." Lissa smiled nervously. "About this morning…"

"It's forgotten." I smirked knowingly. "You could have waited another 5 minutes but seriously it's not a big deal."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." I bit my lip as I glanced out the window trying to decide if I should tell her about Dimitri's proposal of moving in together. "Lissa…"

"…Rose." Lissa began at the same time causing us to crack up laughing. "I'm sorry. You go first…"

"No. It's fine… Are you okay?" I questioned unable to quiet shake this feeling that something was seriously wrong. Lissa looked exhausted like she hadn't been sleeping. "You look like you haven't slept in weeks."

"Oh… It's been a few days." She confessed picking at her nails. "I've just had trouble sleeping lately."

"Why?"

"You'll think I'm paranoid."

"Lissa… I promise you I won't." I insisted reaching for her hand. "Talk to me."

Her violet colored eyes flickered to mine with tears. "I'm being followed- at least I think I am- I'm not 100% sure I've never seen anybody but I feel like I'm being watched and it's messing with my head."

"When did this start?" I questioned moving seats so I sat next to her. "Have you been taking your medication?"

"A couple weeks ago… And yes. I'm still taking my meds but it's different this time. You have to believe me." Lissa's eyes filled with tears as her hand clutched mine. As I stared at my best friend I was reminded of the last time Lissa 'felt' like this.

When Lissa and I were 15' Lissa was paranoid that somebody was following her… Lissa was so convinced by this she wouldn't leave the girls dorm at Vladimir's Academy- the last panic attack she'd had was so bad she had to be medicated and hospitalized for 48 hours with round the clock care.

"You believe me don't you?" Lissa questioned searching my eyes.

The fear in her eyes was real and I had to treat it like it was. "Of course I do." I forced a smile as I held hand. "I'm glad you told me. It's going to be okay, Lissa. I promise. You know I'll never let anything or anyone hurt you; right?"

The fear in her eyes dimmed a little and I could see genuine relief. "I know." Lissa wrapped her arms around my neck holding me close. "You'll always protect me."

"Always." I promised wrapping my arms around her waist. "Close your eyes." Lissa nodded sitting back in her seat taking the blanket I offered her. "I'm here."

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Lissa smiled snuggling under the blanket. "I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled turning in my seat staring straight ahead. My mind was racing with the information given to me… I was torn. I was supposed to report information like to Lisa's doctor… But as her Guardian and Best Friend I felt like I was betraying her- yet a little voice in my head told me that maybe Lissa wasn't being paranoid this time.

…Maybe…

I decided to text my father's guardian and head of security.

 _Hey P- I know the old man keeps you pretty busy but can you do me a solid and check the surveillance camera for the last month around the building, parking lot, and across the street from the building? Also check the surveillance for our rental cars… Don't say anything to Christian but can you check the surveillance at the restaurant._

 _Rose._

 _What am I looking for?_

 _Honestly, I'm not even sure if there's anything to look for. It's just a hunch. Lissa isn't feeling too safe and feels like she's being followed. I haven't noticed anything unusual but I've been a little distracted lately._

 _I'll look into it and let you know what I find._

 _I appreciate it._

I went back to staring out the window when my phone buzzed again. I looked down expecting another text from Pavel but smiled when I saw it was from Dimitri.

 _It's been over an hour and already I miss you. Think about what we discussed. Have a safe flight. I love you. Love D._

I smiled leaning back into my seat as I opened the text.

 _I'll think about it but no promises… I love you. I'll call you once we're settled._

 _Love Roza._

…Nine Hours Later…

By the time the jet landed in Paris it was 5:40pm local time… We'd all gotten a little sleep on the flight however it didn't take away the exhaustion. When the jet doors opened we all made our way to the exit coming to a stop when we saw a stretched limo waiting for us- but that's not what surprised us.

"Who is that?" Sydney questioned in awe as Tatiana stepped out of the stretch limo. "She's gorgeous."

"That's Tatiana." I informed her as I lifted my bag onto my shoulder. "Don't let her angelic looks fool you- she's a malicious bitch."

"You two are close then." Sydney giggled quietly next to me as Adrian and Vasilisa walked ahead of us to greet their Aunt.

"Vasilisa! Adrian! I'm so happy you could make it!" Tatiana greeted them both with cheek kisses and warm embraces. "How was your flight?"

"Wonderful. Aunty Tatiana I'd like to introduce you to my fiancé Sydney Sage…" Adrian reached for Sydney's hand pulling her to stand next to him. Sydney greeted Tatiana politely offering little in the way of conversation.

"She's certainly pretty." Tatiana smiled kindly. "It's nice to meet you finally."

"It's nice to finally meet you as well… Adrian has told me so many stories I feel as if I already know you." Tatiana laughed happily along with Adrian and Sydney before her eyes landed on me. I watched as all trace of happiness fell from her face.

"Rosemarie Hathaway."

"Tatiana Ivashkov." I greeted politely. "It's so nice to see you again."

"I wasn't aware you would be joining us."

"Where else would I be?" I challenged knowing she'd play the boyfriend card. "I'm Vasilisa's Guardian… I'm sure you can understand the importance of having your Guardian close by on trips abroad… Isn't that right Ambrose?"

I looked to the Guardian standing a few feet away from Tatiana. Ambrose tensed at the mention of his name- Ambrose wasn't just Tatiana's Guardian but also one of her many _many_ lover. Though nobody ever discussed or questioned the ethics of that. It wasn't uncommon for a Guardian to get 'personal' with his charge but Tatiana was above such scandals.

Tatiana forced a smile though I could see a hint of smugness in her eyes. "I'm afraid I only booked enough accommodation for the 4' of us… There is a concert in town and I'm afraid the hotel is fully booked out."

"That's okay…" Lissa smiled linking her arm through mine. "…We'll share. It'll be like old times."

"Wonderful." Tatiana sighed clearly disappointed that she wouldn't send me packing on the next flight. Bitch. "Ambrose- Hathaway- you two can load the bags into the boot. Come. It's getting chilly I hope you're all hungry I've made reservations for us to eat before we got back to the hotel."

"It's okay." Ambrose took the suitcase from my hands. "I've got this."

"I'm sure you do." I smiled handing him my duffle bag. "It's been a while."

"It has." Ambrose smiled shutting the boot. "Tatiana has arranged for the rest of your luggage to be sent to the hotel." Ambrose opened the door to the limo gesturing for me to climb in first. "How have you been Rosemarie?"

"Excellent." I shrugged glancing across at him. "Yourself?"

"Busy." Ambrose smiled broadly. "Tell me about this new boyfriend of yours?"

"What would you like to know?"

"Does he treat you well?"

"He does."

"Good." Ambrose nodded to himself. "He makes you happy?"

"Yes?"

"What?"

"What's with the third degree about my love life?"

"I'm just curious." Ambrose refused to meet my eye. "Tatiana is curious."

"Perhaps Tatiana should focus less on my love life and more on her own." I pointed out making sure I said this loud enough that Tatiana herself would hear. "I'm happy… That does not affect my ability to protect my charge… Understood?"

"Understood." Ambrose smiled shaking his head. "I'll never understand you two."

I chose to ignore him and focus on Lissa… She looked genuinely happy to be here talking to Tatiana and Sydney about possibly looking at wedding dresses. My chest ached at the possibility of Lissa falling into another 'episode' she'd been so good- so happy- for so long I didn't want anything to ruin this for her.

When we arrived at the restaurant Tatiana, Lissa, Sydney, and Adrian were all taken to a table to eat while Ambrose and I checked the surroundings. "Aren't you hungry?" Ambrose questioned after meeting back at the front of the restaurant.

"I'm starving." I admitted glancing inside to check on Lissa. "But you couldn't pay me to sit through an entire dinner with Tatiana."

"She's not all that bad."

I rolled my eyes at his comment. "Says the guy whose sleeping with her."

"You don't have to be such a bitch about it." Ambrose sighed leaning against the wall next to me. "You can't help who you love."

Reluctantly I turned my back to the window and looked to Ambrose. "You love her?"

"I do."

"Wow." I shook my head in disbelief. "Does she know?"

"No… It wouldn't make a difference if she did. I'd probably lose my job and to be honest it's better to share her with the others then lose her completely."

 _Wow_ … "I'm sorry but it sounds like you've got the shitty end of this arrangement."

"Perhaps I do." Ambrose shrugged glancing inside.

…Two Hours Later…

I climbed onto the hotel bed wearing a bathrobe brushing my wet hair off my shoulder. Lissa had ordered room service while I was in shower and was now running a bath while she chatted to Christian.

I grabbed my cell phone off charge and dialed Dimitri's number. "You have no idea how hard my cock is right now."

I chuckled lying across the bed as I held the phone to my ear. "That's what I love about you, Comrade- No sweet talk to butter me up your straight to the point- Where are you anyway?"

"I'm at work."

"That's too bad I could have helped you with your situation." I grinned knowing exactly the kind of reaction I'd get from that. "It's probably for the best since I'm sharing a room with Lissa tonight."

"Why are you sharing a room?"

"Shortage of rooms." I didn't want to get into the reason tonight. I was exhausted and I had an early morning. "I wish you were here."

"Me too." Dimitri sighed. "It's been awhile since I visited Paris- and it's only a short flight to Siberia. We could have visited my family."

"That would have been nice." I smiled picking at the fruit in front of me. "Can you do me a favor?"

"I'm at work Roza-"

"No. I don't want a picture of your cock- perhaps later- but I was actually going to ask you to stay at my place with Christian? Keep him company and out of trouble. And just keep an eye on things."

"Why?"

"It's hard to explain over the phone." I admitted glancing at the bathroom door. "Lissa's not feeling very safe at the moment and I want to make sure she doesn't have a valid reason to feel that way."

"Does Christian know?"

"No… Don't say anything to him either. Please. I don't want him to begin worrying about Lissa if he doesn't need too."

"Why do I feel like I'm missing something?"

"-That bathtub is amazing! I almost didn't want to get out!" Lissa giggled throwing herself onto the mattress. "Hi Dimitri!"

"Hello Lissa." Dimitri chuckled though I could tell I'd piqued his interest. "I'll keep an eye on things here."

"Thank you." I sighed sitting up against the pillows. "I've got to go… I love you- I miss you… I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. I love you too. Sweet dreams…" Dimitri and I hung up leaving me to focus my full attention on Lissa. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. I'm really happy that you're here though." Lissa smiled next to me propped up on her pillows. "Wanna watch TV?" I nodded which sent Lissa on the hunt for the TV remote. We ended up watching season 3' of Orphan Black.

The next morning Lissa and I woke up and met Adrian and Sydney for breakfast. It was a gorgeous morning in Paris and the 4 of us were able to eat outside and watch the sunrise over the mountains.

"What's on the agenda this morning?"

"Unfortunately- Vasilisa and I will be sitting in on corporate meetings with Aunt Tatiana. But you'll be free to explore the city with Rose."

"I've got to stay with Lissa."

"It's alright." Lissa waved me off. "I'm going to be in meetings all day. Ambrose will be close by if I need him- Sydney hasn't been to Paris before it'd be nice if you could show her around."

"Actually- I was planning on spending the day at the spa." Sydney admitted sheepishly. "I've already booked my seat- I'm sure we could get you in as well- if you're interested in getting a facial?"

"Tempting." I sighed glancing at Lissa. "Are you sure you'll be okay? I do have a few errands that I'd like to do while I'm local."

"I'm positive." Lissa smiled picking up her juice. "Take the morning off and we'll have a late lunch at the café."

"Great…" I trailed off as Tatiana joined us. "…I'll see you this afternoon."

"Where are you running off too?" Tatiana questioned unfolding a napkin.

"I've got a few errands I need to run." I explained finishing my coffee. "I'll see the rest of you tonight."

I went back up to my hotel room and changed into a pair of faded blue skinny jeans, and a white blouse with my sleeves rolled up. I grabbed my black blazer out of my suitcase and pulled on a pair of combat boots.

I didn't look half bad. I pulled out my cell phone and Google'd the opening hours of the clinic. I waved down a taxi to drive me to the nearest rental car service and made the hour drive to the clinic.

I'll never forget the first time I made this drive…

 _I sat in the back of the little white bus with the blacked out tinted windows… There weren't many people on the bus- maybe 5' including myself- and the driver of course and a registered nurse perhaps?_

 _I huddled myself into the corner trying to ignore the bumps in the road that made my skin feel like I had tiny shards of class beneath the surface. "Are you okay?" The woman next to me questioned with a knowing look in her eyes. The girl couldn't have been older than 15' but she looked like she belonged on a street corner. "I'm Beth."_

" _Rose." I answered scratching at my arm. "I'm fine."_

" _Right…" Beth eyed me side on as her knee continued to bounce. "…When was the last time you used?"_

 _I flinched at the question. 'When was the last time I used' that's something you asked a Junkie- the harsh reality was that I was a junkie but I wasn't ready to admit that to myself let alone a stranger._

 _I felt vomit rise in my throat as I clenched my jaw shut and leaned my head back against the cool window. I ignored chatty Beth but the questions just kept on coming._

" _Did your parents put you on the bus?"_

" _No." I shook my head._

" _So why are you here?"_

" _I'm not too sure right now." I admitted looking down as I felt something wet on my fingers. I looked down and found my fingers covered in blood. We finally arrived at the 'luxury resort' aka the clinic aka rehab for drug addicts and alcoholics._

 _The bus slowly began to empty and I was the last to get off along with Chatty Beth. "Names?" The nurse questioned as we stepped off the bus._

" _Rose Mazur."_

" _Bethany Jones."_

" _Wonderful… Bethany' Alexis will show you to your room. Rose please follow me- my name is Rickie- and you'll be staying with Amelia for the duration of your stay?"_

" _Um- Rickie- I think there's been a mistake." I said following the tiny woman in scrubs. "I don't want to share rooms... I like my privacy."_

" _Which is a problem, Ms. Mazur. You'll be sharing a room with Amelia for the duration of your stay. It's apart of our recovery program... I should warn you Amelia is a little difficult at times- but something tells me you can handle it."_

 _I opened my mouth to argue but fell silence as we entered the clinic. The walls were white with 'inspirational' quotes written here and there. Walls had mirrors so you could view inside- other rooms didn't- some doors had names written on them councilor- doctor- gym, toilets, bathrooms, and kitchen ect._

 _The 2_ _nd_ _floor was where it got more busy women walked around freely either alone or in groups… I spotted another room with a window and saw women doing yoga and meditation inside… We eventually got to another corridor where the bedrooms were placed. We walked to the end of the hall and came to a stop in the doorway of a bedroom where a young woman a little older then myself stood dancing to none existent music._

" _Amelia?" Rickie smiled knocking on the open door. "This is your new room-mate. Rose Mazur."_

 _The dancing woman immediately stopped dancing and spun around. She didn't look at all happy to see me- her green eyes narrowed as she glared at me crossing her arms over her chest. "Like fuck she is! I told you I didn't want a roommate! The last twat you cunts placed in here tried to strangle me while detoxing! Put her in with Jenkins."_

 _Rickie smiled as if Amelia hadn't been throwing a fit. "That's your bed… The schedule is in the top drawer of your bed side table- if you need any help just ask Amelia she'll eventually tell you where everything is."_

" _-Thanks." I trailed off as Rickie turned to leave. I looked back at a seething Amelia and stepped inside the tiny room. My dorm back home was bigger than this. "Hi."_

" _Shut the fuck up." Amelia snapped turning her back to me as she walked over to bed. "I have 3 rules- 1: Don't touch my stuff. 2: Don't talk to me we're not friends nor will we ever be friends. 3: If you bring any drugs in here I will cut you. I'm a surgeon so I know how to make it look like an accident. Understood?"_

" _Understood." I tossed my duffle onto my bed and laid down staring at the ceiling. "This is going to be the longest 90 days of my life isn't it."_

" _Shut the fuck up!" Amelia snapped from across the room._

 _I rolled my eyes but didn't push the angry little troll._

"Name…?" I looked up at the security guard as I drove up to the gate.

"Rose Mazur."

"Visiting or Patient?"

"Visiting." I pulled out my former Patient ID. "I'm here for a meeting."

The security guy waved me through and I drove up to the visitors parking lot. I grabbed my bag, and walked up to the double doors leading into the main area of the clinic. Patience walked around freely along with the staff.

"Rose?" I looked in the direction my name was called and saw one of the nurses from my last stay here. Rickie. "What are you doing back here? Are you okay?"

"I was in the area." I admitted returning her cheek kisses. "I looked up the site and saw there was a few meetings on this week- my boss didn't need me this morning so I thought I'd pop in- I hope that's alright."

"Of course!" Rickie smiled shaking her head as she looked at me. "It's incredible. You've been sober this whole time?"

"Yeah. No pills…"

"That's great." Rickie grinned gesturing for me to follow her. "You chose a great day to come by… She'll be really happy to see you…" I looked inside the room and saw Amelia standing at the front of the room with a few patients talking and smiling. Amelia wore a visitors badge identical to my own. She looked incredible compared to the last time I'd seen her. "She lives locally so she attends regular meetings- if a staff member can't take the session she leads it."

I smiled entering the room taking my time to look around at the once familiar room. I'd hated coming in here when I first arrived – it was a reminder of what I was and all of my failures. It took a lot of tears and screaming to finally admit why I was here.

But it was only after Amelia saved my life that I was finally able to admit what happened to me- what Mason did to me- the memory of what I did came back to me and I felt tears prick my eyes.

" _It'll be quick." Beth whispered handing me the bag of pills and razor blade. "Do it while everybody is at dinner… It'll take away all the pain isn't that what you want?"_

 _I stared at the bag of red and white pills and felt my hands begin to shake. It'd been 21' days and everyday was hell… I sat through 2 group meetings a day and a counseling session with my therapist… Today I had finally broken down and admitted why I had come here._

" _I need help or I'm afraid I'm going to kill myself or somebody else… I don't want to be this person- I'm not this person- I'm weak but I want to be stronger."_

" _You're not strong enough, Rose…" Beth whispered. "…He made you weak. Remember? You'd have been better off if he'd killed you instead… Aren't you tired of the nightmares? The pain? This will make it all go away."_

 _I should have fought her but I took the pills and razor blade. I waited until everybody had gone to dinner before I shut the bedroom door and sat down against it since I couldn't lock it. I write a note to my Dad' and swallowed the pillows._

 _It didn't take long before it took affect and I lifted the razor to my wrists but everything went blurry as I cut into my skin… I had attempted to cut the vein but my hands went limp and I passed out._

 _Next thing I knew somebody had their fingers down my throat and the shower was running and I was being held under it while several voices whispered and yelled at each other about what to do with my body._

" _Shut the fuck up!" Amelia had screamed at them. "And get the fuck out or the only body you'll have to worry about is your own!" The women sprinted out of the bathroom and Amelia sat me on the floor of the bathroom as I began vomiting all the pills down the drain. "I got you."_

" _I broke the third rule." I laughed humorlessly after I threw up everything in my stomach. "Why did you do it?"_

" _Why did I save your pathetic life?" Amelia questioned kneeling in front of me. "I didn't want to break in another room-mate. At least you don't snore…" I started to laugh but instead vomited all over myself. "Jesus! Fuck- Rose seriously- at least my last room-mate never threw up on me."_

" _Sorry." I whimpered leaning my cheek against the cold tiles._

" _Why did you do it, Rose? What happened to you that is so bad that you'd want to kill yourself, Rose?"_

" _He raped me." I admitted avoiding her eyes. "He made me weak, Amelia. I'm weak. Beth was right I'm not strong enough… I just wanted it to end."_

" _Rose." Amelia grabbed my face. "You. Are. Not. Weak. I haven't known you very long but I can tell you're not weak… In fact… You're probably one of the strongest women I've ever met but what you did tonight- was weak- you're better than this. Don't let him win, Baby. Fight through this and you'll never be weak again."_

"Rose?" I smiled at the sound of Amelia's voice as she pulled me out of the memory. It was really nice to see her. "Holy Fuck! What are you doing here?" Amelia questioned as she walked over and hugged me.

I smiled at her foul language and returned her hug. "It's good to see you too."

Amelia smiled pulling back looking me up and down. "You look incredible! Recovery suits you, Babe."

"I could say the same." I smiled gesturing to her white skinny jeans and blue sweater. "I was in the area and had the morning free… I hadn't been to a meeting in a while and thought it would be a good opportunity."

"Indeed." Amelia smiled grabbing my arm. "I want you to meet some of the women… Tess and Elle- Vern and Gene- Bianca and Simone… Tuesday meetings are always the slowest but we'll have a few late comers from upstairs."

"Great." I smiled at her enthusiasm. "You seem happy?"

"I am." Amelia smiled taking a seat gesturing for me to as well. "It's strange but in a good way- you know? I'm happy… I'm even dating a woman."

"Wow." I had to admit that was a shock. "I wasn't aware you were a lesbian."

"Me either!" Amelia smirked. "You'd like her she's kinda wonderful."

"Hopefully I meet her before I leave."

"We'll have to do lunch." Amelia insisted. "She's a science teacher at the High School. She teaches rich brats… We've been dating 3' months and life is great."

"I'm really happy for you." I smiled unable to believe the turnaround but overwhelmed with how proud I was of her. "I'm seeing somebody as well."

"A woman?" Amelia winked nudging my side.

"A man." I chuckled at her teasing. "His name is Dimitri Belikov. He's 28' and we've been seeing each other for almost 4 months now. It's pretty crazy how fast we're moving but we're happy and I love him."

"Does he know about Mason?"

"Yes."

"Does he know about your recovery?"

"No… I'm not hiding it I just haven't told him."

"Rose!"

"I know!" I sighed knowing exactly what she wanted to say. "I'm going to tell him when I get home… I have too… He wants to look at getting an apartment together."

"Are you ready for that?"

"No- Yes- Maybe. I'm not 100% sure it's one of the things I have to think about while I'm here. I love him- I do- But I have a responsibility to Lissa and I feel like I'm letting her down if I move in with him."

"Maybe it's not the right time."

"Possibly…" I trailed off thinking of Lissa's concerns about being followed. If I moved out now it'd only make things worse. I need to wait or at least prepare a fair compromise for all involved. "...I'm a little worried about Lissa at the moment."

"Why?"

"She thinks somebody is following her."

"Is she right?"

"I don't know." I confessed. "Last time she 'felt' this way it was nothing and she had to be hospitalized for 48 hours. She's on medication to help 'mellow' her out. It's been 3 years since that happened – I've got people looking into her concerns but if it comes back with nothing then I'm afraid she's on the brink of another episode."

"Have you discussed this with anybody?"

"No- I'm putting it off until I know for sure. I just want to be 100% sure."

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No." I shook my head. "That'll just make it worse for her."

"Okay…" Amelia tilted her head staring at me. "…I'm proud of you."

I smiled returning Amelia's gaze. "I'm proud of you too."

…That Afternoon…

"I'm so sorry!" Lissa apologized as she approached our outdoor table. "Tatiana insisted that I stay for a cocktail!"

"Not surprised." I smiled watching as she shrugged out of her coat. Lissa was dressed in a pencil crème skirt, and baby pink silk blouse. Her hair was pinned back out of her face but flowed around her body. "How was your morning?"

"Long." Lissa sighed waving over the waiter. "I can't wait to go home."

"I'll drink to that…" I paused spotting a man across the street watching us from above his newspaper. I told myself I was being paranoid but when he saw me watching he got up and walked away- the rest of the afternoon I spent paying closer attention to everybody around me.

"Are you ready?" Lissa questioned pulling me out of my people watching. "You've hardly said 5' words."

"Sorry. Jet Lag." I smiled standing from the table gesturing for her to follow me to the rental car. "I don't know about you but I could use a long hot bath."

"That sounds magical." Lissa grinned linking her arm through mine. "Want to know something weird."

"Of course!"

"I miss Christian." Lissa giggled staring up at the sky. "We've only been in Paris a full day! And I'm missing my boyfriend! How insane is that."

"It's not insane." I assured her. "I miss Dimitri… I woke up last night and I just really wanted to hear his voice… So I called him and it was some ridiculous time but he answered and he talked to me for an hour. I just wanted to hear his voice."

"I didn't even hear you."

"He did most of the talking." I smiled opening the passenger door. "It's not insane to miss the man you love. If you didn't miss Christian then it'd be weird."

"I wish they'd both just get on a plane and come to Paris."

"It'd be nice." I agreed shutting the passenger door.

…3 Days Later…

After I spotted the guy at the café I refused to let Lissa out of my sight. I went to every boring brunch – corporate meeting – and family gathering that Tatiana forced her to take part in and by Friday my brain was fried.

All I wanted to do was sink into a nice hot bath and drown a bottle of wine. We'd just gotten on the elevator back at the hotel when Lissa's cell phone began to ring. "It's Tatiana. She wants to see me in her room… Go relax… I'll be a while."

"Are you sure?" I questioned not liking the idea of leaving her out of my sight, but not particularly liking the idea of spending another minute in the same room as Tatiana _fucking_ Ivashkov. I wasn't entirely sure what her issue was with me but it was quickly becoming a real problem.

"Positive." Lissa grinned pushing me off the elevator. "I'll see you soon."

I sighed swiping the card to our hotel room… I made a beeline to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of wine, and a bowl of fruit before I walked to the bathroom kicking off my shoes as I went. I sat on the edge of the tub and turned on the water making sure it was the right temperature.

I stripped off my pants, shirt, bra, and panties before pulling my hair up into a messy bun on top of my head. I sank into the boiling hot water until my nose was just above the water. I turned off the tap with my toe and popped the bottle of wine taking a swing resting my head back.

It'd been a long week and I was both exhausted and horny. Dimitri had gone MIA in the last 24' hours and I was beginning to worry that something had happened. He'd mentioned that he was busy at work and Ivan was in town so assumed the boys had all gotten together doing 'manly' stuff or whatever it is that men do.

Truthfully I just wanted to hear his voice... I bit my lip as I imagined that he was right here in front of me… His hands sliding over my body teasing my nipples and kissing my neck… His hands wondering lower until he reaches my arching pussy and he slides a single finger inside of me as his tongue goes even lower teasing my ass. I moaned rolling my head back as I imagined…

"Roza… Roza… Roza…" I literally jumped 3' foot out of the tab at the sound of his voice. My head spun around that face I gave myself whiplash and water splashed all over the floor soaking the bathmats. "What have I told you about touching your pussy without my permission?"

I looked up blinking away the water droplets as I stared up at Dimitri. God- has he always looked this damn good? He wore dark blue jeans that seemed to hug every inch of his thighs and crotch- a tight black v-neck t-shirt with his hair tied back behind his head and sunglasses on top of his head.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned like a dumb ass… Instead of asking stupid questions I should be tearing off his clothes… Actually that sounded like a very smart idea the more I thought on it.

"Lissa invites me." Dimitri's eyes followed my every moment as I stood up and stepped out of the bathtub standing in front of him naked.

I reached out grabbing hold of Dimitri's shirt as I lifted it over his head and dropped it on the wet floor. I kissed his chest teasing both of his nipples using my teeth and fingers before I trailed kisses down his stomach until I knelt on the wet floor unbuckling Dimitri's tight jeans.

I didn't ask permission as I took his cock into my mouth stroking his hardened length with my hand as I sucked his length teasing his veins with the tip of my tongue. Dimitri's hand fisted in my hair picking up my pace but it wasn't quick enough for either of us as he lifted me to my feet and pushed me up onto the bench his cock at my entrance as he thrusted his throbbing cock inside of me.

I gasped holding onto his arms as his hand tightened in my hair angling my head back as his mouth attacked mine devouring it. "Mine… All mine."

"Yes." I gasped reaching for his ass pulling him deeper. "Please. Dimitri… I need all of you. Don't stop."

Dimitri lifted me off the bench and carried me out of the bathroom to the bed. Dimitri laid me down in the middle of the bed his cock still buried inside of me as his thrusts became shorter and more forceful as his mouth attacked my breasts sucking, biting, and marking my flesh as his.

"Roza…" Dimitri growled lifting his mouth back to mine. "…Tell me what you were thinking about while you fingered your pussy." I bit my lip feeling a little embarrassed as I avoided his gaze hoping that he wouldn't notice.

But this was Dimitri of course he fucking noticed.

"Tell me." Dimitri demanded pausing mid-thrust. "Roza."

I met his gaze staring up at him. "I was thinking of your tongue…"

"What was my tongue doing?" I could tell by the sound of his voice that he liked where this was going though I'm pretty sure he wasn't expecting my answer to be this…

"It was in my ass while you fucked me with your fingers." It was my turn to be cocky because I had rendered Dimitri speechless but it only lasted a moment before his hips began to move again faster this time as his mouth came down on mine.

"Dimitri…" I gasped reaching out to grab the sheet beneath me as his cock drilled into my pussy and his teeth latched onto my nipple. "Fuck! Please… Harder…" Dimitri pulled out and flipped me onto my stomach thrusting his cock back into my pussy as he lifted me off the bed pinning me down by the back of my neck. "Yes… Arh Fuck… Dimitri."

"So tight." Dimitri grunted in my ear. "So fucking tight! I've missed you, Roza. My Roza. Mine. Fuck. I need you- I –Cum- Roza." I screamed into the mattress as Dimitri's hand came down and slapped my ass as my back arched and I felt my orgasm expand and explode inside of me.

My cunt milked Dimitri's cock for every last drop until the two of us laid limp in the middle of the bed. I rolled onto my side as Dimitri pulled out of me and collapsed onto the bed next to me. "That was exactly what I needed."

Dimitri chuckled pulling me into his side. "I'm not done with you yet."

I grinned sitting myself up as I looked down at him. "…I'm really glad you're here." I admitted as I leaned down and kissed him as my hand trailed down his chest. "Tell me what you want?"

Dimitri brushed my hair back as he returned my kiss. "I just want you." Dimitri whispered staring up into my eyes searching mine. "What do you want?"

"You." I admitted sinking back onto the mattress. "I just want you but – I want you inside me, on top of me, behind me, above me, below me – I want all of you."

"You have all of me." Dimitri whispered as he kissed me while moving to position himself above me as his cock slid back through my sensitive folds. I untied Dimitri's hair running my fingers through it as his cock slid inside of me stretching my pussy to fit his length once again. "I'm yours."

"As I'm yours." I gasped lifting my hips to meet his thrust as my nails dug into his back. I wanted him deeper. I arched my back as I felt Dimitri's hand raise my legs higher on his back sending his cock deeper inside of my pussy.

Dimitri unwrapped my legs from around him and turned me onto my side straddling the leg that was on the bed and lifting my left leg over his shoulder- I gasped as I felt the head of his cock tease my slit and pussy entrance. My head rolled back as I felt him enter me with a slow and down thrust before his pace began to quicken until the only sound that could be heard in the room was Dimitri's grunts, my cries of pleasure, and the sound of our skip slapping together.

I reached down circling my clit roughly as I met Dimitri's eyes his eyes focused on mine as I grew closer and closer to my 2nd orgasm but before I could reach it Dimitri stopped and pulled out spread my legs as his mouth devoured my pussy his tongue and fingers fucking my aching cunt.

My legs were shaking as he placed them over his shoulders. I threaded my fingers through his hair riding his face as his tongue fucked my pussy… but just like that his mouth was gone but his fingers still worked my pussy over while tongue moved down lower and began to tease my ass.

I gasped fisting my hands tighter into his hair as I cries out in pleasure. There were no bad memories- there was no panic attack- there was only Dimitri' and pleasure. It was all becoming so intense I thought I would black out before I could come and then it happened my body jerked off the bed and I cum screaming Dimitri's name as an orgasm so intense rocked my entire body to the point of tears.

Dimitri kissed his way up my stomach and chest until he reached my mouth and kissed my lips sucking them into his mouth, and nibbling on my bottom lip. His hands cradled my face gently as he wiped away my tears with his thumb. "Are you okay, Roza? I'm sorry."

"Don't." I gasped focusing on his eyes. "Don't be sorry, Comrade. That was amazing… So amazing… I love you. I love you so much."

Dimitri grinned seeming quiet happy with himself. "I love you, My Roza. So much. So, so, much." He kissed me teasing my tongue with his giving me a taste of my own juices mixed with his own. "Close your eyes, Roza. Sleep. I'm nowhere near done with you but for now- sleep."

I closed my eyes as I snuggled deeper into Dimitri's naked chest tangling my bare legs with his… I listened to Dimitri's breathing and the sound of his heart beating… and for the first time all week I fell asleep quickly and I couldn't wait for Dimitri to wake me up in a few hours for round 2.

 **...To Be Continued...**

 **I haven't given up on this story and I will continue it so long as I have ideas for it.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter please follow the story and keep up to date.**

 **Thanks for Reading & Don't Forget to Review.**

 **Xoxoxo.**


	10. Just Say Yes: Chapter 9 PART2

**Hello Hello! Yes. It's another complete chapter! Chapter 9 Part 2!**

 **Not a lot to say this week aside from this is likely the last chapter this week. Maybe. I've got chapter 10 half written / planned so we'll see what happens however I have surgery on Monday AUS Time. If I finish writing the chapter it'll be posted anywise you'll have to wait until I'm back home and in need of a bit of TLCFW. (Tender Loving Creative Fanfiction Writing) I should probably add a P in there for Perverted.**

 **This was originally Chapter 10 but ended up being Chapter 9 Part 2 due to the fact that I wanted to tie off the Paris trip and visit Baia. I know it wasn't a huge trip to Baia and we didn't get to spend a lot of time with The Belikov Clan but I hope it was enough for now. I hope I can make up for this short trip to Baia in a future chapter either as a 2nd trip or a flashback.**

 **This chapter has not been edited so I apologise in advance for any mistakes made.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter and take the time to review.**

 **I honestly love reading your reactions to the story and the characters.**

 **:) Enjoy The Lemon :)**

 **Chapter 9 Part 2.**

 **Just Say Yes.**

 **Ibrahim 'Abe' Mazur**

 **Dimitri Belikov**

 **Rosemarie Hathaway**

I smiled stepping onto the elevator pulling a sulking Dimitri in behind me. "Smile. We're having breakfast with Chris and Liss then we're going exploring. It's the first day Lissa hasn't had to endure Tatiana's relentless reign of terror- we're in Paris- arguably one of the most beautiful cities in the world."

Dimitri's arms slid around my waist and his lips began travelling the length of my neck. "I'd rather spend the day 'exploring' you … I have no desire to explore Paris … I've seen it a million times."

"You've never seen it with me." I reminded him as I turned myself in his arms sliding my arms around his neck. I smiled brushing his hair back from his face as he bent his head and kissed me pressing me into the elevator wall. "Comrade…"

"No talking." Dimitri growled as his hands groped my ass thrusting his hips into my stomach as his tongue devoured my mouth. I whimpered pathetically as Dimitri's teeth tugged on my bottom lip and his right hand slid under the back of my shirt. "Roza- I can't get stop touching you."

I turned my head hitting the button on the elevator to stop it. "The camera." I looked up into the top left corner of the elevator. Dimitri pulled his shirt over his head and covered it before he turned back to me with an animalistic lust in his eyes as he reached for my face cupping it in his hands as his mouth crushed onto mine.

I smiled against his mouth as my hands rushed to unbuckle his belt. I broke the kiss feeling lightheaded from lack of oxygen before I began kissing Dimitri's chest teasing his nipples as I slid my hand inside of Dimitri's brief. "Turn around."

My eyes shot to Dimitri's at his words and reluctantly I did as I was told. I placed both my hands on the wall as Dimitri's hands began exploring my body his mouth at my ear as his hands circled my waist and unbuckled my own belt pushing my shorts down leaving the g string on as his hands moved up my stomach until they grabbed my breasts squeezing them in his hands. "Dimitri."

"Shh…" Dimitri whispered. "…Quiet…" I gasped as I felt the sting of Dimitri's hand slap my right cheek hard. 1. 2. 3. I whimpered into the wall fisting my hands as Dimitri knelt behind me kissing the aching flesh. I gasped in pain, pleasure, and surprise as Dimitri sank his teeth into my flesh. "Who do you belong to, Roza?"

"You." I whimpered as his tongue slid gently between my cheeks. I cried out as Dimitri smacked my left ass cheek 3 times before sinking his teeth into the flesh at the same time his hands squeezed both my cheeks in his hands. "Fuck."

"Mine." Dimitri growled as his tongue began teasing the length of my crack. I bit my lip squeezing my eyes closed as Dimitri continued his teasing. I could feel my knees beginning to shake only it wasn't from anything but pure desire and need. "Do you want me to continue Roza?"

"Yes." I whimpered as Dimitri's tongue slid between my cheeks teasing my hole with the tip of his tongue. I cried biting my knuckle to stop myself from losing control and pushing back into his tongue however my attempt was futile as Dimitri pulled my ass further into his face as his fingers began exploring the slit of my pussy. "Oh fuck!"

Dimitri hummed against my ass as his fingers slid into my throbbing wet pussy. I reached behind me grabbing hold of Dimitri's hair as I rode his face unable to control my actions as his fingers quickened the pace building my orgasm.

Just as I was about to cum Dimitri stood up pushing me further into the wall as his cock slid between my ass cheeks teasing my hole… I gasped biting my lip as I fought the urge to press myself back against him… Dimitri grabbed a fistful of my hair as he breathed into my ear. "Soon… I promise-" Dimitri grunted as his cock thrusted and filled my pussy holding me closer to his chest. "-Fuck."

"I'm close." I whimpered as Dimitri's right hand slide over mine holding it against the wall. "Dimitri- please- I need more." Dimitri turned my head and kissed me. It was a different sort of kiss and it left my head spinning.

"I love you." Dimitri whispered against my lips as the pressure began to peak. "Roza- Look at me." I looked up into Dimitri's warm inviting brown eyes as his hand slid down my stomach between my legs to my clit. "You're the love of my life I don't know what I'd ever do if I lost you."

"You'll never have to find out." I promised turning around until my back was pressed against the wall. Dimitri lifted me up and I guided his cock back to my pussy arching my back as Dimitri thrusted his entire length inside of me. "I love you."

"I love you." Dimitri's mouth covered mine swallowing my cries of pleasure as my orgasm rocked my entire body sending me over the edge as I rode Dimitri's cock milking him until he cum inside of me. "Roza. Yes. My Roza. Mine. All mine."

 **…3 Hours Later…**

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as Dimitri and I walked through the city streets of Paris with Christian and Lissa. We'd missed breakfast but neither of us minded. Lissa insisted on visiting the art galleries, and Christian wanted to go into every 2nd restaurant and café.

Dimitri and I were perfectly happy to follow the couple around and stealing kisses throughout the day. We'd been caught more then a few times trying to sneak away but were always pulled back and scolded like children by Lissa.

The four of us had just finished lunch when I excused myself to take a phone call. It was Amelia. "Hello?"

"Rose- It's Amy. Are you still in Paris?"

"I am… Is everything okay?" I questioned as I stepped outside the restaurant.

"I need help… Do you remember that meeting I told you about? My co-speaker relapsed this morning and I need somebody to speak with me… I was hoping you'd be available?"

"Um…" I looked up from the sidewalk as Dimitri, Christian, and Lissa walked out of the restaurant laughing. "…Sure… Is it alright if I bring a few people?"

"How many?"

"3?"

"Are you sure?" Amy questioned knowing I wouldn't just invite anybody along to a meeting especially a meeting I'd be speaking at.

"I'm sure." I forced a smile as I locked eyes with Dimitri. "What time is the meeting?"

"It starts in just over an hour? If you leave you'll make it here before it starts. I've got to go but I'll see you when you get here?"

"I'll see you soon." I hung up the phone.

"Is everything okay?" Dimitri questioned sliding his arms around my waist. "Roza?"

"…Actually…" I took a deep breath. "…I have to be somewhere… I'd like the three of you to join me if your interested?"

Lissa locked eyes with me silently questioning. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. A friend of mine asked me to co-speak at a meeting… I've got to leave now if I want to make it in time but I'd like you all to be there but I'd understand if you'd rather continue exploring the city?"

"If you want us there we'll be there." Christian looked skeptical though as I locked eyes with his I found nothing but concern and compassion. "You driving?" I nodded taking the keys from his as the 4 of us made our way back to the car.

"Is everything okay?" Dimitri questioned softly as his thumb circled the back of my hand. "Roza? Talk to me."

I sighed coming to a stop a few feet from Christian and Lissa. "I lied." I finally confessed forcing myself to look up at him. "When I told you I had no more secrets- it was a lie. I planned on telling you when I got home."

"Does it have to do with Mason?"

"Yes." I answered watching his face carefully. "It's not as bad as your thinking. It's pretty bad but it's not that bad. You have to understand that after it happened I fell into a very dark and dangerous place but I'm past that now… And if you still want to buy an apartment together I promise we'll start looking as soon as we get home."

Dimitri nodded lifting my hand to his lips. "Okay."

"Okay." I leaned in and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Dimitri sighed pressing his forehead to mine.

 **…1 Hour Later…**

I drove up to the security gate pushing the button for the passenger side window. The same security guard from yesterday greeted me with a kind smile. I think his name was Vic. "I wasn't expecting to see you back so soon."

I smiled handing him my former patient ID. "I need 3 visitor passes for my friends."

"ID?" Dimitri, Christian, and Lissa all handed over their passports and waited patiently as Vic processed the ID's. "Dimitri Belikov- Christian Ozera- Vasilisa Dragomir. These are good for 24' hours and will allow you access to all the main areas of the first floor."

"Thank you." I handed back the passports and temporary ID's before driving on down the gravel road. The trees on either side of the driveway created an arch making it seem very mysterious and luxurious and it only got more luxurious when you drove up to the 3 story 'resort' that was actually a rehab to those with enough money to pay for privacy and luxury. "We're here."

"Where exactly is here?" Christian questioned as the four of us stepped out of the car. "Wow. This place is gorgeous."

"It's stunning." Lissa agreed sliding her arm through Christian's. "Oh! Rose! You trickster this is a couples spa isn't it?"

"It's not a couples spa." I corrected as a security officer opened the front door of the building while another walked a black Labrador past us. "Hi Pete."

"Ms. Mazur." He nodded.

"Um- Rose- where exactly are we?" Christian repeated his earlier question. I sighed turning to my friends and boyfriend before nodding to the name of the rehab on the wall next to us. "Health & Wellness Elite Rehab."

"Rose!" Amelia called out from the end of the hallway. She had been standing by the door with another woman who looked just as out of place and uncomfortable as Christian and Lissa though she seemed to be less surprised. "Thank god! I wasn't sure you'd make it."

"Sorry. Traffic was a bitch." I chuckled trying to break the ice. "Amy this is Lissa, and Christian… And my boyfriend Dimitri Belikov."

Amy smiled broadly at all three of them. "Wow! It's insane to finally meet you both. Rose never shuts up about you guys… And it's super fucking amazing to meet you. Wow. Rose you weren't kidding the guy is a GOD! Damn." I rolled my eyes at her, which earned a giggle from the woman next to her. "Oh- Rose this is my amazing girlfriend Willow."

"It's nice to finally meet you." Willow smiled shaking my hand speaking fluently in French. "Amy has told me so much about you I feel as if I know you."

"Amelia-Rose." Rickie called from the doorway of the room. "The meeting can't start without the two of you."

I squeezed Dimitri's hand and forced myself forward though I refused to let go of Dimitri's hand positive that after this meeting he'd walk away. "We'll be right there." Amy said before turning back to me looking rather concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." I lied.

"Rose." Amy sighed cupping my face in her hands speaking in French. "You are the bravest, strongest, most resilient fucking woman I know. Okay?"

"Okay." I nodded letting go of Dimitri's hand following Amelia into the room where at least 20 other patients and visitors sat. Lissa, Chris, and Dimitri all sat in the back row with Willow and Rickie.

"Welcome to Health and Wellness Rehab." Amelia began her welcoming speech and introducing me. "Camille was unavailable to join us this afternoon however I was able to get one of our very own– Rose Mazur –you might recognize her from yesterdays meeting or perhaps from before."

For the next 30 minutes Amy spoke about the rehab and the incredible work that the staff do everyday… After that it began to get deep and Amy began talking about her addiction and how it all began.

"It started out innocently enough… I was a first year resident and I was having trouble keeping up with the hours. My boyfriend at the time wrote me a script to keep me awake during my shift and it worked fine at first but than I wanted to watch a surgery but I was so tired I decided I'd take a pill to stay awake… The more time passed the more often it happened… I could see it happening and I tried to stop it but by then it was too late. It wasn't until I was driving home one night that I drove through a red light and t-boned another car with a pregnant lady in the passenger's seat that I realized just how bad it had gotten. I was so tired I couldn't help her – I hadn't slept in a week and I was out of it. If I hadn't been behind the wheel that lady and her baby would have lived – If I hadn't been so delirious and sleep deprived I could have saved her. I killed that woman and her unborn baby. I was facing jail time but the judge decided to sentence me to 12 months mandatory rehab and a 2-year suspension of my medical license. For a long time I shut people out – I was angry at myself but it was easier to blame others and it wasn't until I met this incredibly stubborn bitch that I began healing and coming to terms with not only 'what' I was but 'who' I was. My name is Amelia Kirk, I'm 27, and I'm an addict but I'm more than just my addiction. And so are you. Thank you."

I've never been so proud in my entire life. I know how hard that had to be for Amy despite having done it a few times though in front of much smaller numbers. I hugged Amy tightly trying to absorb some of her strength. "I'm so proud of you."

"You'll be fine." Amy smiled squeezing my shoulders. "You can do this."

I nodded taking the bottle of water she offered me before I took my place center stage. It felt like I had a million people staring at me but my eyes drifted to the back of the room and I found the only person who truly mattered. Dimitri.

It's never been clearer than it was right now how much I loved Dimitri Belikov. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for him – he's the greatest man I've ever known. The love of my life… I didn't want to lose him not now or ever.

"I'm not usually one for public speaking or speaking about myself – However today is different. When Amy asked me if I'd speak in front of you all today my first reaction was 'Hell No' but instead I said 'I'll do it'. In my line of work I'm often unseen, unheard, I blend into the background and I watch for danger. It's my job to make sure nothing bad happens to my boss – who also happens to be my best friend – I'd die for her and I know she'd die for me. When you work for somebody like Lissa' it's hard to remember that there are evil people out there." I took a sip of water and closed my eyes trying to collect myself. "11 months ago during my 'weekend' off I was raped by my ex-boyfriend. I was unable to defend myself and I think that's what killed me the most. I'm trained to defend myself – I never should have been in that position where I was weak. He drugged me halfway through using Oxy and it numbed the pain for a while. For the next 6 weeks I self-medicated with anything I could get my hands on practically Oxy. I couldn't function without it – I needed it just to get through the day. It wasn't until I woke up one morning and I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror. I didn't like what I saw. I hated it. I had never felt so ugly and disgusting as I did in that moment. I made the decision than that I needed help and I found this place… the first day here I met my roommate Amelia or as I called her the angry troll bitch… Day 21 was the day I finally admitted that I was an addict and that I needed help – it was also the day I hit rock bottom and killed myself. I was technically dead but Amelia brought me back. Amelia said something to me while we sat on the floor of the shower and it's stuck with me… 'Fight. Fight through this and you'll never be weak again.' Everyday is a fight and every day you make it through the stronger you are. My name is Rosemarie Mazur and I'm an addict but I'm more than just my addiction. And so are you. Thank you."

"That was amazing!" Amy smiled pulling me into a hug as the audience clapped. I felt sick. I didn't want to face Lissa or Christian… Most of all I didn't want to face Dimitri but I knew I had too. Rickie introduced the next speaker, which allowed me to join Amy at the bottom of the steps. "How do you feel?"

"Good. A little numb." I confessed. "I'm more nervous about Dimitri."

"I don't think you have to worry about that." Amy smiled squeezing my hand. "He's so in love with you it's fucking pathetic."

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes at her.

The rest of the meeting passed quickly after Amelia and myself took our seats as the next two speakers took the stage. At the end of the meeting people began walking up to Amelia and I asking the usual questions. What gets you through the day? Do you have any regrets? Do you think you'll ever relapse?

Just when I thought I was finished answering questions a guy in his mid-twenties approached me. He was cute. He had short cut black hair, blue eyes, and a sun kissed tan. He wore sunglasses on top of head. He was dressed nicely as well.

"Hi." He smiled holding out his hand. "I'm John."

"Rose." I smiled politely shaking his hand. "You a former patient of HWR?"

"Yeah. I've been sober a year." John admitted looking me up and down. "I really liked everything you said during your speech- and I overheard you speaking to the others- you're an inspiration."

"Hardly." I disagreed a little annoyed by his open 'ogling' of my body.

"Would you like to get a coffee?" John questioned finally looking me in the eyes. "There's this great café 20' minutes from here."

I smirked in amusement as I stared at him. "Seriously? Do you just come to meetings to pick up women?"

"Only the pretty ones."

"Pretty." Dimitri whistled from behind me as he slid his arms around my waist. "That's a little insulting don't you think?" I smiled leaning back into Dimitri's chest as his arms tightened around my waist. "Go away." I bit my lip to stop myself from smiling as I watched John reluctantly walk away. "I know this is 'inappropriate' but I have never wanted you more than I do right now."

I smiled intertwining my fingers with Dimitri's. "I thought you'd be disappointed."

"I could never be disappointed in you." Dimitri turned me around lifting my chin. "I'm proud of you." I slid my arms around his neck and I kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you." I grinned pressing my lips to his again. "Thank you for being you." I whispered as I pulled back so I could look up at him. "So- I've been thinking."

"Should I be worried?" Dimitri chuckled as I smacked his chest. "What is it?"

"How would you feel about visiting your family? You've been promising your mother we'd visit and Siberia is only a 3' hour flight. We can rent a car and drive to Baia and spend a few days with your family."

"What about Christian and Lissa?"

"I thought they'd come." I admitted sheepishly. "I'm not comfortable leaving Lissa without protection at the moment. Not until I know where her heads at – or if her paranoia is warranted."

"Have you heard from Pavel?"

"Not yet."

"What does your gut say?"

"I've missed something." I admitted laying my head on Dimitri's chest as his arms wrapped tighter around me as if to keep me safe and keep away my troubles. If only it was as simple as that. "It's been years since Lissa's had an episode – the circumstances are different – She's actually happy. I want to believe if she's being paranoid it's for a good reason – yet what if I'm wrong and I'm not seeing the situation properly. What if I'm making it worse."

"We'll figure it out." Dimitri whispered in my ear. "Together."

I lifted my head so I could see his face and brushed the stray hairs from his forehead. "You surprise me, Dimitri Belikov. How did I get so lucky?"

Dimitri pressed his forehead to mine as he cradled my face in his hands. "I've asked myself that same question everyday since I met you."

"Do you two need a room?" Christian questioned breaking my focus from Dimitri as I turned around and faced the music of my two best friends. Christian smiled pulling me into a hug of his own that was so tight it left me struggling to breath. "I'm proud of you, Rose. I wish you'd told us but I know why you didn't. I love you."

"Thank you." I whispered feeling tears fill my eyes. "I love you, Chris." I pulled back before he could see me cry and looked to Lissa who'd been crying for a while. "Lissa."

Lissa flung her arms around my neck as she began sobbing. "I'm so sorry, Rose. I had no idea. I love you so much- I wish you'd told me- I would have helped you however I could. I'm so proud of you though."

"I love you." I rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

"Rose." Amelia interrupted. "Willow and I were wondering if you'd all like to join us back at our home? I can't promise the food will be eatable but the wine and company will be pretty good."

"I'll supply the chef if you supply the food."

 **…Baia Siberia…**

We'd caught an early flight this morning and rented a car to drive the 2' hours to Baia. By the time we arrived in Baia it was 8' o'clock in the morning and because it was a Sunday Dimitri's family were still at church so we decided to walk around the town and make our way to the church.

"Dimitri?" Lissa questioned walking hand in hand with Christian. "Does your family even know we're here?"

"No." Dimitri admitted. "Mama won't mind she loves surprises."

"Has your family always lived here?" Christian questioned taking in our current surroundings. It was all desert and tiny houses that barely looked livable. It was a far cry from the neighborhood we'd all grown up in.

"All my life." Dimitri admitted. "It's not much but it's home."

"Is there any good places to grab a drink?" Lissa questioned looking towards a building with a few shops and tables outside. "I'm really thirsty."

"Why don't you guys go get a drink?" I suggested taking Dimitri's hand. "Dimitri can show me around his old make out spots?"

Dimitri laughed wrapping his arm around my waist lifting me off the ground spinning me easily through the air. I laughed kicking out my legs as I held onto his arm before he settled me down and kissed me. "I'll give you a call once we meet up with Mama and the girls – you'll be able to find your way back to the house?"

"It's not hard to find." Christian smiled taking Lissa's hand. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

I rolled my eyes flipping Christian off before I continued walking with Dimitri. "So… I wasn't kidding about you showing me your old make out spots."

"What makes you think I did that?" Dimitri questioned his eyes filled with amusement as he met my gaze. "I-" Dimitri was cut off as a gorgeous looking woman walked towards us calling out his name. "Shit."

"Dimitri Belikov?" I had to admit the woman was drop dead gorgeous. She was almost 6' feet tall with long black hair that surpassed her ass, sun kissed skin with big hazel eyes. She wore tiny blue jean shorts, a white singlet, with a red cardigan and brown cowboy boots. "I can't believe it's you."

"Lynne." Dimitri barely had time to react as her arms flung around his neck. I reluctantly let go of Dimitri's hand as he returned her hug and spoke to her in fluent Russian. "Wow. I haven't seen you in years."

"It's been a while." 'Lynne' agreed pulling back without taking putting any space between their bodies. "Damn. You haven't changed at all Dimika… Karolina didn't mention you were visiting… If your sticking around for a while I'd love to catch up."

I cleared my throat deciding to remind Dimitri of my presence. Dimitri looked to me then back at Lynne looking like he wasn't quiet sure how to handle the situation. Lynne turned her head to look at me as if finally noticing that Dimitri hadn't been alone.

"I'm Rose."

"Lynne."

"I guessed as much."

Dimitri cleared his throat stepping back. "Lynne and I went to Basils together."

I smirked locking eyes with Dimitri. "That's nice."

"I'm sorry- are you two- together?" Lynne questioned gesturing between the two of us with one of her perfectly manicured fingers.

"Yes." Dimitri admitted shooting me an apologetic smile.

"Oh." Lynne couldn't hide the disappointment on her face. "Wow. That's great – How long have you two been together?"

"Long enough."

"That's nice." Lynne smiled awkwardly. "I've got to go. It was nice meeting you, Rose… Give my love to Olena."

"I will." Dimitri smiled. "Say hello to your father."

"I will." Lynne smiled side stepping the two of us.

"It was nice meeting you, Lynne." I watched her walk away before I looked back to Dimitri raising an eyebrow. "Seriously? You want to tell me again that you don't have any make out s

"Roza." Dimitri smiled pulling me towards him. "Are you jealous?"

"Oh Comrade – I'm not jealous." I smirked taking my free hand and grabbing his cock through his jeans. "You're mine… But the next woman to put her hands on you won't have a clue what hit her… Understood?"

Dimitri grabbed my face and kissed me biting my bottom lip. I squeezed his cock in my hands breaking the kiss pressing my lips to his ear as I felt him harden in the palm of my hand. "Roza."

"Shut the fuck up." I sneered in his ear as I glanced towards the old building behind him. It didn't look like much but it appeared to be closed. "Come with me." I released my grip on his cock and stepped around him walking towards the building.

"This used to be a gym." Dimitri explained from behind me. "I used to come here everyday during the summer."

"Oh I bet you did." I smirked turning to him as I pressed my back up against the side of the building once we were out of sight. Dimitri stood in front of me reaching for my hips as he closed the distance between us.

"What do you want from me?" Dimitri questioned unbuttoning my jeans as he slid his right hand inside my pants and between my legs. I bit my lip arching against the brick wall as Dimitri slid two fingers inside my pussy.

"I want you to make me cum." I smiled sliding my hands through his hair. "But you'd better make it quick because church gets out soon."

Dimitri smiled pressing his forehead to mine. "It's not the first time I've heard that." I giggled pressing my lips to his as I moved my pussy against his fingers. I moaned rolling my head back against the wall as Dimitri quickened the pace of his fingers while his mouth worked along the flesh of my neck. "That's it… Cum for me, Roza. You've got such a tight little cunt Roza – I want nothing more than to bury my cock inside of you right now baby."

"I'm cumming." I whimpered grabbing hold of Dimitri's arms. "Please."

"What do you want?" Dimitri asked stroking the side of my face. "Look at me, Roza. Tell me."

I lifted my eyes to his moving my hands to his chest. "Tell me you love me?"

"I love you, Roza." Dimitri whispered. "It's only ever been you."

 **…20 Minutes Later…**

"DIMIKA!" Viktoria screamed from the top of the church steps. Dimitri and I had just made it to the church when the doors began to open. Just as Vika launched herself at her brother so did two other girls whom I recognized as Karolina and Sonja.

"Roza!" Vika squeal doubled in pitch when she saw me seconds before she flung herself at me almost sending both of us to the ground. "I can't believe your actually here! Oh my god! We're going to have so much fun!"

"So this is the famous Rose Hathaway." Dimitri's oldest sister Karolina smiled stepping in front of me, as she looked me up and down. "I'm Karolina."

"Rose." I smiled as she hugged me glancing at Dimitri for help. I'd been warned that the Belikov Family was extremely friendly. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise." Karolina smiled as Dimitri walked over to us with his arms around a heavily pregnant Sonja.

"Hello." Sonja offered a smile but didn't make a move to hug me.

"Dimika." A middle-aged woman approached us. "Baby Boy! What on earth are you doing here? Why didn't you call me? I would have prepared a feast to celebrate! You look a little skinny – have you been eating?"

"Mama." Dimitri smiled wrapping his arms around the woman. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Olena smiled hugging her son. "So- what brings you home? Are you in trouble?"

"Mama." Dimitri chuckled clearly amused. "I'm a good boy." I'm glad I wasn't the only one who scoffed at that statement. "I was visiting Roza in Paris. It's only a short flight so Roza suggested we pay a visit for a few days…" Dimitri explained reaching out to take my hand as Olena's eyes finally fell on me. "…Mama I'd like you to meet my Roza. Roza I'd like you to meet my Mama."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Belikov." I smiled politely hoping to make a first good impression.

"Olena." Olena corrected taking my hand. "You're very beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Vika tells us you're a Guardian?"

"Yes."

"Where is your charge?"

"Lissa's is having a drink at Tika's with her boyfriend." I explained.

"She's perfectly safe." Dimitri added sliding his arm around my waist. "Because of the short notice we're staying at a motel. Before you object – Rose needs to be close to Lissa right now and I didn't want any of the girls sleeping on the floor."

"Dimitri Belikov." Olena spoke calmly. "You, Roza, Lissa, and Lissa's boyfriend will not be staying in some cheap motel. End of story. You will all be staying in my home with your sister's and I."

"Mama."

"Enough." An ancient looking woman joined our little gathering. "Unless your _little_ girlfriend is too good to sleep on a mattress on the floor there will be no more discussion on the matter."

I had a feeling this little old woman was the famous Babushka Yeva. Dimitri had warned me about this one – A crazy old witch I believe was one of Dimitri's names for the woman he adored so much. "Yeva."

Yeva completely ignored her favorite grandchild focusing on me. "Are you too good to sleep on the floor?"

"No." I responded automatically. "The floor sounds great."

"Liar." She turned back to face Dimitri. "I don't like her, Dimika. She's not good enough for you."

I should have been upset even insulted but instead I found the entire thing insanely hilarious. Usually the shoe was on the other foot and it was my old man saying those exact same words to me. 'I don't like him. He's weak. He's not good enough.'

"Babushka." Dimitri sighed staring into the woman's eyes. "I love her."

"You can love what it is not good for you."

"That's enough." Olena sighed shaking her head. "Let's go home."

 **…Later That Night…**

I glanced to my left finding Christian and Lissa snuggled together on the single mattress by the fireplace and to my right Dimitri I had Dimitri asleep on his own single mattress that Yeva insisted he sleep on separate to me.

It had been an eventful day one that I'd never forget. Dimitri's entire family was insane yet I found myself loving each and every one of them. His niece Zoya and Paul were incredibly cute and made me laugh so much my stomach hurt.

Vika and I had liked each other from the beginning – Karolina was welcoming and so much like Dimitri it was almost scary – Sonja was a little distant but still made an effort to welcome Christian, Lissa, and I. Olena had spent the entire day in the kitchen cooking, baking, and mixing things. Christian loved every minute of it.

Yeva was a different story – The woman hated me and I had no idea why. It felt personal yet the woman knew absolutely nothing about me. Lissa tried telling me that it was because Dimitri was the only 'grandson' and Yeva was just being protective. It wasn't a secret that 'Dimika' was Babushka's Boy so it was a possibility.

I suddenly felt suffocated by the sheet, the four walls and roof above me, I kicked off the sheet and stood up making my way to the backdoor. I stepped out into the fresh air and walked out into the middle of the yard staring up at the dark sky with the twinkling stars staring down at me.

I didn't care if Yeva didn't like me… I was confident enough in my relationship with Dimitri that I knew it'd take more than his Babushka's disapproval of me for it to change his feelings towards me.

However – I had other issues. Pavel called after dinner and told me that Lissa's paranoia might not have been totally unwarranted. He was still viewing surveillance but thought enough of what he'd found to tell me to keep a close eye on Lissa.

I had planned on telling Lissa but she'd been having such a good time with the Belikov Clan I didn't want to taint the memories we' were creating with Drama and Fear of the unknown of what was waiting for us back home.

I couldn't tell Dimitri either knowing he'd jump into Guardian mode and this family reunion wouldn't be about 'family' anymore.

"Yeva – Are you just going to stand there watching me or are you going to tell me what it is you actually have against me."

"My grandson is in-love with you."

"I'm not going to apologies for that."

"I didn't think you would." Yeva countered. "Something bad is coming for you." I turned around and watched Yeva immerge from the shadows. "It's already started."

"I don't understand…" I admitted not at all believing that Yeva had some kind of power to see the future despite what Dimitri and his sister's had told me.

"I don't see a future… Whatever is coming it'll tear the two of you apart and it'll take away those you love most in this world… I don't understand it either but I have seen it so it will be."

Yeva turned around and disappeared into the house leaving me standing alone in the backyard of the Belikov Family home. I walked back inside and walked to the empty mattress but stopped myself as I looked down at Dimitri. I knelt down next to Dimitri lifting the sheet and sliding in next to Dimitri on the tiny mattress.

"Roza?"

"I couldn't sleep." I whispered snuggling into Dimitri's side.

"Why can't you sleep?"

"I'm just used to having you next to me." It wasn't a complete lie.

"I couldn't sleep properly the entire time you were away." Dimitri whispered squeezing me tighter to his chest as he moved over the mattress so I wasn't laying on the edge. "What did my crazy grandmother say while you were outside?"

"Nothing important… It was just the crazy ramblings of an old lady." Dimitri chuckled kissing the top of my head. "Dimitri?"

"Yes?"

"I need you to promise me something…"

"…Okay…"

I sighed sitting up on my elbows glancing over my shoulder to make sure Christian and Lissa were still asleep before I focused on Dimitri. It was dark but my eyes had adjusted and I could see Dimitri's face perfectly.

"If something happens to me when we get home – I'm not saying it will – But if it does I need you to promise that you'll look after Lissa?"

Dimitri sat up slowly raising his hand to my chin lifting my eyes to his. "Roza – Where is this coming from?"

"It's coming from me." I admitted taking his hand kissing the palm. "I'm most likely overreacting but as Lissa's Guardian I need to be sure she'll always be protected. Aside from myself – There is nobody else I trust more than you. I love you."

"I love you too, Roza." Dimitri sighed pressing his forehead to mine. "I promise."

"Thank you."

"BUT – I'm not going to let anything happen to you either. We're in this together – Understood?" I nodded as Dimitri pressed his lips to mine for a lingering kiss.

" _It'll take away those you love most."_

There is only Five' people in this world that I love… Two of them are my parents – one of them is Christian – The other two are Vasilisa Dragomir and Dimitri Belikov.

 **...To Be Continued...**

 **...Next: Chapter 10...**

 **I hope you've enjoyed Chapter 9 PART 2 and I can't wait to read your responses in the feedback section.**

 **I'll see you guys soon.**

 **Thanks for Reading & Don't Forget to Review.**

 **Xoxo**


	11. Just Say Yes: Chapter 10

**Welcome Back! This is Chapter 10! In this chapter you'll get both Dimitri & Roza's point of view. Also a side note of from the last chapter I was spelling Dimitri's nickname wrong - it was an accident it is Dimka - so I apologise to the readers who found this annoying.**

 **This chapter took a while to write I apologise but I finally got it finished. I was going to extend it further as I had a few more things I wanted to include before I finalized chapter 10 but decided that maybe they'd be better put to use in chapter 11 so we'll see.**

 **I hope you enjoy the lemons I re-read this chapter and sweetened the lemons a bit so I hope all you perverts enjoy it... The peek into Roza's childhood is sorta important and will be touched on again in a few chapters. Grandma Esma is a stone cold bitch but I love her and I think I also portrayed her enough that you kinda love the old gal.**

 **Anyway! Enjoy The Chapter and PLEASE PLEASE review as I love to read your responses.**

 **Ibrahim 'Abe' Mazur**

 **Rosemarie Hathaway**

 **Dimitri Belikov**

I walked out of Roza's bedroom and ran into Christian in the hallway. It was just after 5' o'clock in the morning. Roza had left an hour ago to relieve the guardian's on watch and receive a report of their night logs.

The day Lissa and Roza left for Paris Lissa confessed to feeling unsafe and felt as if she was being followed. It wasn't until we arrived home to Montana that Roza informed me of Lissa's 'darker' past and her episodes of depression and paranoia.

While the girls were still in High School Lissa had experienced 'episodes' that started out with thoughts of being followed, feeling unsafe, and periods of skipping classes. It had ended with Lissa being hospitalised after a series of panic attacks the final straw was when she attacked a teacher.

Lissa was released after a therapist deemed her fit to rejoin society. Lissa's parents hired a full time guardian who oversaw that Lissa attended classes, regular doctor appointments, and made sure that Lissa continued to take her medication and report back to her doctors about any mood changes and affects from the drugs.

It'd been years since Lissa had experienced an episode this extreme, which left Roza feeling conflicted and questioning herself.

Rose didn't want to believe that her best friend was on the brink of a breakdown, which is why I believe she decided to investigate the possibility that this wasn't an episode but Lissa's instincts however unreliable. In Rose's mind she couldn't protect Lissa from her own demons but she could protect her from others so it was easier for her to accept that the danger was real.

Regardless of how it all worked out Rose still needed to react as if the danger was real even if it wasn't. It was real to Lissa. Rose had to react quickly and treat Lissa's fears as if they were real and do everything within her power to make Lissa feel safe.

The last thing Rose – or any of us – wanted was for Lissa to hurt herself. Again. In the file Rose had given me during one of Lissa's earlier episodes she'd tried to kill herself and inflicted pain on herself by cutting herself.

It was so hard to imagine this side of Lissa. I'd known her for a while and had come to love her like a sister – and the Lissa that I knew was a very happy and out going person who only wanted to help people. Lissa had only just started taking pre-med classes at the local campus. She wanted to be a doctor! This type of darkness that Rose was describing didn't fit inside of Vasilisa Dragomir.

I'd even learnt that Lissa still had regular doctors appointments with her psychologist. Christian and Rose sometimes accompanied her if Lissa's psychologist felt that Lissa needed extra support talking to one of them about issues.

Since arriving home from Paris Lissa saw visited the doctor once a week.

It was during our trip home to Baia that Rose received the information she'd feared yet wanted to hear. Lissa's concerns weren't imagined. It was real. Lissa was being followed and had been followed for the last several weeks by several unknown men.

Rose's father Abe Mazur's head of security Pavel looked into the surveillance footage surrounding the apartment building and several other locations where Lissa often travelled i.e. spas, gym, restaurants, galleries, and the nearby campus where Lissa attended her pre-med classes.

From what Pavel was able to find the men watched from afar careful not to trigger alarm from Rose or Lissa's part-time Guardian Randall. Who'd been hired earlier in the year when Rose fled to Paris for a few weeks while in recovery but only appeared to move closer to Lissa during Randall's shifts.

The men following Lissa clearly viewed Rose as the greater threat and only pushed to get closer to Lissa when they perceived Lissa was at her most vulnerable. This told me these men were smart and did their homework and intended to take Lissa with as Lissa fight as possible.

The four of us had barely stepped onto the tarmac when Abe Mazur made his entrance and drove onto the tarmac with his entourage of private security and fully trained Guardians. We drove back to the Mazur Estate and reviewed the surveillance footage for ourselves. After seeing it Roza made the decision to tighten security even further.

Guardian Randall was promoted to a full-time Guardian and is now 1 of 8 elite Guardian's dedicated to protecting Lissa and Christian. Guardian Grant, Guardian Serena, Guardian Yuri, Guardian Dustin, Guardian Theo, Guardian Neil and Guardian Alberta.

Guardian Alberta mentored Rose in High School and still trains regularly with Rose so when Alberta offered her services Rose didn't think twice.

Having all the new Guardian's around opened up a new level of organized chaos. It was crazy how many new faces appeared in the apartment everyday and if that wasn't bad enough Abe had his own security team running surveillance.

It was hell yet it was a necessary inconvenience. The new security protocols in place weren't just to protect Lissa but also Christian – And unbeknown to Rose it was also for her own safety – Abe wasn't a stupid man.

Abe knew as well as I did that there was only one of two ways to get to Vasilisa. Christian Ozera and Rosemarie Hathaway – And after the security Rose placed around Christian the only way anybody would get close to Vasilisa was through Rose and the only way you'd get through Rose was if she was 1, unconscious or 2, dead.

I guess neither of us was willing to accept those options.

Over the weekend Christian and I had a sparring match and it was clear that despite his outward scrawniness underneath those clothes was a very fit and athletic body. I was still black and blue from our session but neither Rose or Lissa was willing to take any chances with his life – understandable – Christian had two Guardian's on him at all times. Theo and Neil. Both in their mid 30's and total bad asses.

Despite all the new security on duty Rose was still on duty 24/7. The only time Rose would let Lissa out of her sight was in the safety of the apartment otherwise Rose was Lissa's shadow and followed her everywhere.

I'd even had to stop Rose from checking on Lissa during the night. Lissa had been suffering from nightmares a lot lately and it was hard for Rose to stay in bed and not go to Lissa. The only thing that stopped her I think was the fact that the first time she actually went into the room Christian threw her out.

The lack of privacy was beginning to take it's toll on Lissa and Christian – hell it was beginning to drive me crazy – but that didn't stop Rose from doing her 'job' or from checking on Lissa during the night while she slept.

" _Rose." I warned still half asleep as I tightened my grip on her waist tugging her body back against mine knowing it was a futile attempt. "Lissa is fine."_

" _I know! I just want to make sure I locked the balcony door in the room."_

" _You locked it."_

" _Comrade."_

" _Roza."_

" _Comrade – Humor me." She pleaded in a tiny voice._

 _I reluctantly opened my eyes and stared into her soft pleading brown eyes. "Fine. But if you're not back in 5 minutes…"_

" _I'll be back – I also have to pee." I rolled my eyes reluctantly releasing my grip as Roza scrambled out of bed to the toilet before she eased out of the bedroom to check on Lissa. I rolled onto my back staring at the ceiling cursing the men who'd ruined the easy rhythm of our lives. I missed having Roza to myself – I missed the life we'd made for ourselves._

 _Before all of this Rose and I talked about moving in together – taking our relationship to the next level. And the sex! Just when I thought we reached a peak she did something new and I was a lost man all over again. I loved it._

 _I missed that level of intimacy of our relationship. We'd had sex since arriving home but it wasn't like before it was still amazing but it wasn't as amazing. Lately it was less RAW and more whatever it was._

 _It was still hot but it lacked our usual spark and to be absolutely honest it worried me. I don't want to sound like a jerk who only cares about the sex because I'm not – I wouldn't care if we didn't have sex every night sometimes we didn't it was normal – However I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss having Rose in my bed._

" _I'm back." Roza whispered softly crawling into bed next to me. "What's wrong? You have your serious face on?"_

 _I smirked running my fingers through her curls. "My serious face?"_

" _Mhmm. I can always tell it adds 10 years to your age." Roza squealed as I spanked her ass earning a soft moany sigh. I smiled moving down the bed as I lifted her chin and kissed her lips unable to hide my desire as I stared into her eyes. "Comrade."_

" _Roza." I whispered pressing my body into Rose's as my nose gently traced the skin across her jaw. "I love you..." I never thought I'd turn into one of those men who constantly said the words but with Roza it felt natural. It wasn't to assure her or myself it was simply because I needed to say it. I wanted to say it. "I miss you, Roza."_

" _Comrade." I lifted my eyes to Roza's hovering above her. "I'm right here."_

" _For now… Five minutes ago you were checking on Lissa.'_

" _Comrade-"_

" _Let me finish." I cut her off knowing she'd take it the wrong way. "I'm not complaining, Roza. I'm 100% supportive of everything you're doing. I am. I miss you. I miss waking up with you in my arms, I miss making love to you in our bed, and I miss being able to fuck you as hard as I like with nobody to hear you but me. I don't like waking up alone after a quick fuck – I like that part don't get me wrong – I don't like waking up alone. I miss you. I miss talking to you. I miss making love. I miss simply being alone! I miss you."_

 _Rose sighed sitting up pushing me back so I was kneeling on the bed. "Comrade, I miss you too." Rose whispered kneeling in front of me as she slid her arms around my neck kissing me. "Believe me – I want nothing more than to go back to the way things were before I left for Paris. I love you and I miss you so much! But my first priority is Lissa's safety. You understand that better than anybody else and it's why I love you so much! It's going to take time, Comrade. Can you wait just a little longer?"_

" _I'll wait forever for you." The scary thing was that I meant it._

" _I love you." Roza smiled pressing her lips to mine pulling me back down onto the mattress as her legs wrapped around my waist._

"Morning Belikov."

"Ozera." I greeted eyeing him carefully. The Christian in front of me was not at all like the Christian Ozera I had grown used too. The guy in front of me was tired, pale, and not at all put together. An emotional wreck seemed like a valid description. "When was the last time you slept?" It was a stupid question. I lost enough sleep knowing my girlfriend was standing in between her best friend and certain danger… I'd probably lose more sleep if it was my own girlfriend being stalked. "Stupid Question."

Christian half smirked though it didn't quiet have the same lazy effect. "Lissa's been having nightmares. Again. I couldn't get back to sleep after the first one… What's your excuse?"

"I couldn't sleep after Rose left." I confessed following Christian down the hallway into the living room / kitchen. "I was going to go for a run. You're welcome to join me if you like?"

"What about Theo and Neil?"

"They're welcome to join us if you'd feel safer with their presence." I smirked grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge. Christian understood why Theo and Neil were necessary but that didn't mean he liked being babysat. "If you'd prefer to leave the entourage at home I'll protect you."

"Fuck you." Christian smirked catching the water bottle I tossed at him. "Let's go. I could use the fresh air." Christian and I made our way to the front door and opened it to find Rose about to open the door with Grant and Serena behind her.

Grant and Serena Lehigh were a newly-weds and Lissa's 2nd and 3rd personal Guardian. If it wasn't Rose and Randall watching Lissa it was Grant and Serena. Their sole focus was Lissa's safety and keeping her alive.

"Where are you two off too?" Grant questioned looking between Christian and I.

"Busted." Christian whispered under his breath.

"Grant – Serena." I greeted the two Guardians' politely.

"Guardian Belikov." Grant responded with a stiff nod.

"Guardian Belikov." Serena smiled kindly. "It's lovely weather for a run."

"I thought so too." I smiled at Serena before I turned my focus on Roza. I smiled sliding my arm around her waist kissing her briefly on the lips. "Good Morning – Christian and I are going for a run. We'll be back in a little while."

"Will Theo and Neil be joining you?" Grant questioned. "It's imperative that Christian is kept safe."

"Christian is perfectly safe with _Guardian_ Belikov." Rose spoke directly to Grant daring him to challenge her authority. "I'll see you both when you return."

"You'll let Lissa know I'm with Dimitri?" Christian questioned pulling on his hoodie. "I don't want her to worry – She didn't get the best nights sleep last night."

"I'll check on her shortly. Go. Serena wasn't kidding about the weather. It's perfect." Roza smiled squeezing Christian's arm before turning to me. "I'll see you when you get back. _Please look after him_." Roza added softly as she leaned in to kiss me. "I love you."

"I'll keep him safe." I promised placing a kiss to her lips. "And I love you too." Christian and I got onto the elevator riding down in silence until we stepped outside into the fresh air. "Any direction in particular?"

"No. I just want to run." Christian answered taking off down the street. I caught up with him easily and the two of us run in silence for almost an hour until we reached a park bench and Christian took a seat. "Is everything okay with you two?"

"We're fine." I admitted taking a seat next to Chris on the bench. "It hasn't been easy but we're making it work. Lissa's safety is top priority right now."

"Yeah. I feel that. I just feel so useless I don't know how to help."

"Just being there is enough."

"Is it?" Christian asked turning his head to look at me. "I've never felt so helpless. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do – Lissa wakes up from nightmares crying and all I can do is hold her and try to assure her that she's safe knowing I'm lying."

"It's not a lie, Christian. Rose isn't going to let anything happen to Lissa. You know that – I know that. She's safe."

"What if-"

"Don't." I didn't mean to sound so harsh but I couldn't stomach for him to speak my own fears out loud. What If. What if – Rose couldn't protect Lissa. Only one thing would stop her from being able to protect Lissa and that was death.

That very thought made my heart race and my mind panic. I'm not sure I could continue living without her at least not in any way that could be considered living.

"You know how much I love Lissa – I hate knowing she's in danger – But it kills me knowing how ready the love of **my** life is to jump in front of a bullet for her."

"I don't know how you do it." Christian confessed. "We're in love with two women whose fate could determine if one lives or dies. I had to learn to love, Rose. It's not that hard once you get past the exterior – I never would have picked her to be apart of my life after the academy but even without Lissa she's probably my best friend. But Lissa is **my** life and as long as there is life within Rose **my** Lissa is safe."

"It doesn't seem so complicated when you say it like that."

"And are you okay with that?"

"I'm not." I confessed truthfully knowing if anybody could understand it might be Christian. "I want nothing more than to take Rose and disappear and live the rest of our lives making love on some beach with white sand and blue waters – But Rose would never go – Not without Lissa. I've accepted that and I stand by Rose's choices even if it means that someday – sooner or later – I might lose her."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Christian stood from the park bench. "Do you want to keep running?"

"Sounds Good." I forced a smile as I stood up. "Let's head back to the apartment."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." The run back to the apartment was quicker and by the time we walked through the double doors and into the lobby Theo and Neil sat waiting in the lobby lounges however both stood up when they saw us. "Theo. Neil."

The 4 of us stepped into the elevator and took the ride to our floor in silence. Lissa was sitting on the couch reading a book but smiled when Christian knelt in front of her leaning in for a kiss. "Good Morning, Beautiful."

"Did you two enjoy the run?"

"It was good." Christian smiled sitting next to her. "How did you sleep?"

"Good." Lissa smiled leaning into his side. "I missed you."

I silently excused myself from the room and walked down the hall to Rose's bedroom. At first I sat on the edge of the bed staring at the wall trying to get my conversation with Christian out of my head, which only made it worse.

I decided I couldn't stay here for another night and that I needed a break from all of it. I stood up grabbing my duffle bag throwing in my dirty clothes and grabbing my wallet and keys from the drawer.

"Comrade- Okay- you want to explain what's happening here?" Roza questioned from the door as I finished packing the duffle. Rose stepped inside the room shutting the door behind her. "Comrade? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I promise. I just need a night away from all of the chaos." I confessed sitting on the edge of the bed bringing Roza close as I looked up into her eyes. "It's just for a few nights."

"And that's all?" Rose questioned searching my eyes for any hidden reasons. "It's not – Me? Us?"

"No." I whispered pulling her down into my lap. "Roza – We're fine. I promise." I pressed my lips to hers sliding my tongue along her bottom lip until her lips parting allowing me access into her mouth. I moaned at the same time as Rose forced me down onto the mattress straddling my waist. "Roza."

"Shh." Roza whispered smiling against my mouth as her hand slid down my stomach and inside of my basketball pants. I rolled my head back as her hand wrapped around my length stroking it in her firm grip as her mouth attacked the accessible flesh on my neck. "Take off your shirt."

I lifted my back off the bed lifting the wife-beater over my head tossing it in whatever direction before Rose forced me back down onto the mattress. Shit. I growled as her teeth sank into the flesh of my chest at the same time her thumb circled the head of my cock in her grip. "Roza."

"Yes?"

"Are you trying to kill me?" I questioned feeling my mouth go dry as her hand left my cock and lifted to her own shirt lifting it over head leaving her on top of me in just her bra and tight black jeans. "Jesus Christ."

"It's Rose…" Roza corrected grabbing my hands as they began to explore her waists pinning them above my head as she kissed me so deeply that my head begun to spin. "…Can you be quiet?"

I chuckled at the question as I opened my eyes and looked up at her. God. Rose was incredibly gorgeous… She hovered above me half naked with her hair flipped over her right shoulder as she teased me by grinding her crutch into my cock. "I'll behave if you do."

"You'll have to keep me quiet then." Rose teased as she bit my bottom lip before sliding down my body taking my pants with her until she stood at the end of the bed reaching behind her unclasping her bra. I licked my lips wrapping my hand around my cock as I watched her undress slowly as she unbuckled her belt and pushed her jeans down over her thighs until she only wore her tiny black panties.

Holy Fuck… I loved this woman.

I sat up on the bed grabbing hold of her waist pulling her down on top of me as I crushed my mouth to hers as I rolled us over until I was on top of her and my cock was settled between her fabric covered pussy. "Say the word and I'll fuck you as hard and as deep as you want."

"Fuck- You sure know how to speak to a lady." Roza moaned pressing her lips to mine as I pressed the head of my cock firmly against her soaking wet cunt. The friction was sweet torture.

I chuckled pressing my forehead to hers my mouth inches from hers. "You're no lady, Roza. Not even close. But you're my whore…" I growled reaching down between our bodies ripping the offending fabric from her body before I slid my cock between her soft wet lips. "…Say it."

Roza whimpered as the head of my cock teased the opening of her cunt. The fire in Roza's eyes told me she'd missed this as much as I did – But we both knew this wouldn't be enough. "I'm yours."

I slid my hand around her throat sliding my cock further inside her warmth. "Your 'my' what?"

"I'm your whore- fuck."

"My whore." I hissed biting into that sweet spot on her neck marking her. "You. Are. Mine." I growled lifting my body further above hers so I could move freely above her a little faster – rougher. "Who do you belong too?"

"You." Roza's back arched off the mattress as her nails dug into my shoulders. "Fuck… Please. Please. Please."

I lifted myself up until I sat on my knees pulling Roza closer as I pounded my cock fully into her soaking wet cunt. I loved being inside of her like this and the best part – she wasn't quiet at all but I knew she was holding back which always drove her a little crazy and kept her from fully letting go.

My job was to make sure she did let go and I made no apologies for it.

"Dimitri! FUCK!" She screamed as I flipped her over onto her stomach pulling her pussy up to meet my thrust. I buried my hand in her hair pulling her body up to meet mine as I sucked on her sweaty flesh. "Don't stop."

"Never." I growled in her ear. "Fuck. I can feel how tight you are around my cock… Do you want to come?"

"Yes."

"Don't cum until I say."

"Yes."

"Relax." I whispered bending her over resting her head on the mattress. I spread her cheeks spanking each cheek. 1.2.3. before spitting on her tiny little hole circling it with my thumb gently penetrating the sensitive hole as I rocked my cock harder into her pussy. I could feel my own orgasm building as Roza's cunt milked and tightened around my cock sucking my entire length deeper inside of her. "Cum Roza."

"Dimitri! Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Yes!" Roza's entire body jolted upright against my chest as I held her close. I fisted my hand in her hair turning her head and crushing my mouth onto hers swallowing her cries of pleasure as she milked my cock of every last drop of cum until it overflowed her pussy sliding down her thighs. "Shit."

"I've missed that." I chuckled in her ear as I pulled out laying down on the mattress against the pillows pulling her body close to mine.

"Do you think they heard?"

"Definitely." I chuckled staring at the ceiling. "They won't say anything."

"Not in front of us at least." Roza sighed snuggling into my chest. "I haven't felt this good in a while."

"I'll try not to take offense to that."

"You know what I mean…" Roza whispered tracing circles on my stomach. "Are you still going back to your apartment?"

"It'll just be for a few days." I promised lifting her chin. "I love you."

"I love you."

 **Rosemarie Hathaway**

" _Uncle Abe!" I protested from the ground before springing back to my feet glaring at the 7' foot tall smug guardian. "That wasn't a fair fight!"_

" _Nothing in life is fair, Rosebud." Abdullah smiled raising his hands to deflect my attack but on the plus side I was able to block his attacks. "Good Girl."_

 _I rolled my eyes at the patronizing tone of his voice. "This is stupid! Dad said –"_

" _Are you complaining, Rosemarie?" I shut my mouth instantly and turned to face my grandmother. Grandma Esma was old school and you didn't mess with her. Not even the mighty Abe Mazur argued with Esma. "I asked you a question, Rosemarie."_

" _Yes, Esma. I'm sorry."_

 _Esma sighed wiping the dirt off her hands with a rag. "Who are you?"_

" _Rosemarie Mazur."_

" _A Mazur doesn't complain – Your father pays a lot of money so you can attend Saint Vladimir's so you can receive the best training available. Just because you're on holidays doesn't mean you can slack off on your duties."_

" _Dad said –"_

" _I don't care." Esma spoke over me. "Your father was a spoilt little boy – You, Rosemarie, have a greater purpose. When you graduate you will be a Guardian. What kind of guardian do you want to be?"_

" _The best." I answered without hesitation. It was the truth and it was the only answer that Grandma Esma would accept and approve of._

" _How do you become the best?"_

" _By shutting up and working harder than everybody else."_

" _Good Girl. I don't want to hear you complaining, Rosemarie. It's weak and it brings shame to me. You're my Granddaughter. A Mazur – Mazur women are NOT weak. We're resilient, ruthless, and more dangerous than any single man alive. Not only do Mazur women great Guardians but also we're considered the best of the best. Never forget that, Rosemarie."_

" _Yes Esma."_

" _Continue." Esma stepped back crossing her arms watching closely._

 _I turned back to Abdullah nodding my head to continue. I spent the next 5' hours training with Abdullah getting my ass handed to me five different ways. By the end of the training session I laid on the grass staring up at the clouds._

" _Go clean yourself up, Rosebud." Abdullah held out a hand to help me up. "You did fantastic today."_

" _Thank you, Uncle Abe." I took his hand letting him pull me to my feet. I smiled as he pulled me into his side as we walked back to the house. "Uncle Abe?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _Do you think Grandma Esma has always been so – Esma?"_

" _I'm not sure, Rosebud. She's strict and very old fashioned in a lot of her ways. I believe she pushes you as hard as she does because she can see the potential of a great Guardian and like the rest of us she wants to make sure you're prepared. It's lonely at the top, Rosebud, not to mention dangerous. Everybody either wants to surpass you or kill you. You've got to be prepared for that."_

" _I am."_

 _Abdullah laughed as if I'd just said the funniest thing in the world. "You're 9 years old, Rosebud. You're not even close to being prepared for tomorrow yet alone what you'll face 10 years from now."_

" _I will be." I vowed seriously._

" _ABDULLAH!" Esma screamed from the house. "RUN!"_

 _Before I could even react Abdullah lifted me into his arms and began running. I could hear gunshots, and people fighting, and when I glanced over Abdullah's shoulder I saw my Grandma Esma fighting off two men._

" _Don't look, Rosebud." Abdullah whispered in my ear but it was too late. I watched as one of the men pulled his gun out and shot Esma. She stood frozen staring at the two men before she fell to her knees collapsing onto the ground._

 _All of a sudden something – someone – tackled us sending Abdullah to the ground his hold on me releasing as he defended himself against the intruder. I cried out hitting the ground a sharp pain shot through my arm. "ABDULLAH!"_

 _Abdullah pinned the attacker down and snapped his neck but before he could get to his feet the two men who'd killed my Esma attacked Abdullah. "Rose! Run!" Abdullah ordered fighting off the two men however he'd been injured and wasn't at his full strength. "Don't trust anybody until you find your father! Run Rose! Run!"_

 _I ran towards the fence and climbed it with one arm ignoring the pain in my arm. It wasn't until I landed on the other side that I heard the gunshot – I hesitated and looked through the crack in the fence and saw two men standing over Abdullah's lifeless body._

" _Where's the girl?" A man shouted running towards the two men._

" _Who cares? We killed the old bitch. Mission Complete."_

" _The mission is not complete until Abe Mazur's daughter is eliminated."_

" _She's just a girl…"_

" _Just a girl?" The 3_ _rd_ _man chuckled. "She's the heir to the Mazur fortune! And she's a witness! Find the girl and then put a bullet in her head."_

 _Run. I turned around and run into the woods as fast I could but my entire body ached. I wanted to stop and catch my breath but I could hear voices behind me – they'd found my tracks and were running after me._

 _Think Rose! Think! The closest property to Esma's was hours away. You could barely see it from the helicopter it was just a tiny little house in the middle of nowhere. I needed a phone to call Dad for help and that tiny little house was my best option – My only option._

 _I stopped behind a tree holding my arm to my chest. I needed a plan. I couldn't fight them – and win. "Little Mazur… Come out, come out, wherever you are!"_

 _My only option was to run. I ran further into the woods using the trees, and bush, as cover but the men hunting me were gaining ground. I had to hide. I thought of hiding in the trees but it was still light out, and it left me exposed, I almost gave up when I came across a hollow log that was big enough for me to crawl inside of._

 _It was tight and I couldn't breath properly but it worked. "Anything?"_

" _No. It's like she just disappeared."_

" _She couldn't have gone far. Spread out." I closed my eyes praying they wouldn't find me, but I wasn't game to move even when the voices grew fainter and fainter. It was dark by the time I wiggled out of the tree log._

 _I had cuts all over my arms, legs, hands and face. I moved through the woods moving in the direction I hoped would leave me to the house. I must have been walking a long time when I finally came to a river – I didn't remember seeing it from the helicopter._

 _I made my way down to the rocks and used my hands to get a drink before I washed my face, legs, and arms. I sat on the rocks looking around me trying to come up with a plan. I wondered if those men were still looking for me – 'She's the heir to the Mazur fortune. She's a witness. Find her and put a bullet in her head.'_

 _I was still in danger._

 _The way I saw it I had two options… I could follow the river and hope it leads somewhere, or that I'd at least find a fisherman with a cell phone, or I could keep on track to find the house the may or may not have a working landline._

 _But then if I was hunting a little girl the first place I'd look is the surrounding homes, and properties where a child my size could hide. I decided to stay by the water. It was getting cold the darker it got and the only light I had was the stars and mood._

 _The stars made me think of Grandma Esma. Tears prickled my eyes as I remembered her final moments – she'd fought so hard but in the end she'd been no match for a gun. Esma was a hard woman but she wasn't always – sometimes – she was nice._

 _I remember when I was little and visiting with Dad I'd sit outside under the stars. Grandma Esma would lift me into her lap and wrap the blanket around the two of us and tell me stories of her Guardian Days._

 _Grandma Esma was the closest thing I had to a mother figure. I didn't see my own mother Janine Hathaway that often – once a year if that – usually depending on where I was receiving training sometimes Janine would fly out to observe otherwise I never saw my mother._

 _In this moment I wanted nothing more than to see Janine Hathaway – the only thing better than seeing my Mom would be seeing my Dad. For a moment I questioned if I'd ever see either of them again._

 _I walked along the edge of the creek until I found a spot to sleep. It was a little damp but it would give me enough cover that I wouldn't be seen… I curled up wrapping my arms around my waist, it was freezing, and I fell asleep with chattering teeth._

 _I'm not sure how much sleep I got but when I woke up it was daylight. My eyes were sore from crying, and my stomach ached from lack of food. I forced myself to my feet and began walking along the edge of the river but hid behind a tree when I heard voices though I didn't recognize them speaking in Arabic._

 _It was a group of older kids packing up tents and beer bottles. The boys were laughing as they pulled the tents down, and the girls were whispering and giggling as they packed up from breakfast._

 _This was my chance… I glanced around to make sure nobody was behind me, or watching from afar, before I stepped out of the woods. "Excuse me?" The 4 teenage girls, and boys, all turned around at the sound of my voice. "Do you have a phone?"_

" _What happened to you?" "What are you doing out here alone?" "Are you okay?" All of them seemed to be asking the same questions over and over. Except for one boy, he was the biggest of all of them, to be honest he reminded me of Guardian Stan Alto from the academy._

" _My name is Sam." The boy smiled kneeling in front of me. "What's yours?"_

 _I didn't have time for this. "My name is Marie Hathaway, I'm lost, do you have a cell phone I can use to call my father? It's urgent."_

" _I've got a phone back at my truck. If we're lucky we might have enough reception – anywise I can give you a lift back to my house to call your father. My father is a police officer."_

" _Thank you." I didn't really have another choice._

" _Are you sure about this?" I heard one of the girls asking Sam as they finished packing up their campsite. "What if she's dangerous?"_

" _Seriously?" One of the other guys smirked. "She's like 8 years old, Tiffany. And by the looks of her I bench press more than she does without a sweat. You're safe."_

" _For the record – I'm 9." I corrected the cute blonde guy._

" _It's rude to ease drop." The girl shot a glare at me._

" _It's also against the law to do drugs." I pointed to the joint next to the fire pit. "Neither of us is perfect."_

" _I like her." The cute blonde chuckled. "Let's get out of here." The hike back to Sam's truck was difficult but I made it in one piece. The phone as luck would have it would be flat so I had to wait until we got back to Sam's house._

 _The cute blonde was named Dominic. Sam's twin-brother – Sam and Dominic looked nothing alike. When we walked into the house a policeman was sitting at the table with a woman, and two girls younger then myself._

" _Whose this?" The policeman asked._

" _This is Marie Hathaway." Sam introduced me to his parents Jonas, and Mary, and his two little sister's Nikita and Anita. "The phone is right over there."_

" _Thank you." I ran over to the phone and dialed the number. It was a special number that Dad told me to ring in emergencies, and it'd track where I am and find me. I hung up then picked up the phone again dialing his cell number._

" _Little Girl?"_

" _Daddy." It felt like all my energy drained from my body as I slid down to the floor holding the phone to my ear. "Where are you?"_

" _I'll be there soon." Dad promised. "Are you safe?"_

" _Yes, I'm at a policeman's house."_

" _Can you put him on?"_

 _I looked up at the family staring at me and held out the phone. "My father would like to speak to you, Sir." Jonas took the phone and placed it to his ear moments later Jonas stiffened pulled out his gun and walked to the window speaking to my father in a voice filled with authority._

" _How far away are you?" Jonas questioned. "Is my family safe? Yes. Ok. I'll keep her safe. Will she recognize your men? Ok." Jonas hung up the phone and looked at me like he suddenly wished I wasn't his problem. "Your father is on his way."_

" _Jonas – What is going on?"_

" _You need to stay home today, Love. Nobody leaves the house until I say so. Anita will you show Ms. Mazur to the bathroom to clean herself up."_

" _Yes Daddy."_

 _I forced myself to my feet and followed Anita. I showered and changed into clean clothes. Anita sat on the couch behind me brushing my hair speaking to herself in her own made up language while I waited for my father to arrive._

" _There's a car out front!" Sam alerted his father. I jumped from the couch moving to the window watching as 6 men climbed out of the car one of those men was Athur Schoenberg, the head of my father's security, and one of the most dangerous, feared, and respected Guardian's alive._

Breathe. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Breathe. Every year on the anniversary I had the same nightmare where I relived the worst day of life. It paralyzed me and I broke out into a cold sweat. The date in question – 18th of September.

The significance? It marked the 10th Anniversary of The Mazur Massacre.

5 people died that day – Esma Mazur, John and Anna O'Fallon, Abdullah McCurry and Naomi Peterson. Grandma Esma's wife Yetta Mazur was the only other survivor of the Massacre. The marriage wasn't legal but it was as real as any marriage. Yetta Mazur still lived on the estate in Turkey and had since remarried last we spoke.

It was only 3 o'clock yet I was wide awake and couldn't foresee getting back to sleep. First I showered then changed into my gym clothes deciding I needed to punch something – hard. I spent a little over an hour in the gym but it did nothing to calm my mind or body from the adrenaline of the memory.

It was 4 o'clock when I finally decided that I needed to get out of the apartment. It'd only been a few days without Dimitri and I had to admit I missed him… And not just because I was pretty sure a rough fuck would fix all my issues but because it was weird waking up alone in such a big bed.

I didn't bother to change out of my gym clothes instead grabbing my keys from my bedroom before sneaking down the hallway careful. I opened the front door of the apartment and stepped out finding Yuri on guard.

"Guardian Hathaway." Yuri greeted concern clear on his features. "Is everything okay? It's not yet 4:30."

"I couldn't sleep." I confessed. "I'm going to step out for a few hours but I'll be back before the car arrives to take Lissa to the airport… I'll check in later."

"I'll let Ms. Lissa know." Yuri walked me to the elevator. "Are you sure you're okay, Guardian Hathaway? You look upset."

I sighed turning to Yuri while I waited for the elevator. "Yuri – I appreciate the concern. I do. But I'm fine. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Of course." Yuri stood up straighter. "I didn't mean to pry."

"You didn't." I stepped onto the elevator riding down to the garage. I stepped out of the elevator and walked across the garage to my Jeep. It was eerily quiet. I slid into the drivers seat pulling out of the parking lot before following the arrows out to the security gates.

The entire drive over to Dimitri's I couldn't seem to relax nor shake the feeling that I wasn't seeing something that was right in front of me. I finally decided that I was paranoid because of today's significance.

I probably shouldn't have left the apartment today but I hadn't seen Dimitri in 3 days and because of Sydney's bachelor party tonight I wouldn't see him until at least Wednesday which was just too far away.

I figured a few hours of uninterrupted alone time was better then nothing leaving town for a few days without at least making the effort to see him.

I parked outside the building and stepped out of the Jeep walking up to the front sliding door of the building. I had to use my key to get in. "Hold the door!" I turned around to see a reasonably cute guy wearing gym clothes covered in a layer of sweat.

"Can I help you?" I questioned eyeing him up and down skeptically… Now that I was standing in front of the guy I had to admit 'cute' was an understatement. The guy was rock solid and fucking gorgeous.

"I live in the building." Mr. Tall Dark Sweaty and Gorgeous smiled holding up his own set of keys. "I'm actually new to the building and I don't believe I've had the pleasure of making your acquaintance. I'm Jace."

"Rose." I smiled politely taking his extended hand, which Jace very smoothly lifted to his lips kissing the back of my hand. "You'd better come inside before you let out all the warm air."

"Right." Jace stepped inside sliding the door shut and locking it from the inside. Jace followed me onto the elevator and smirked when he saw I'd already pressed level five. "What a coincidence, Rose. We're neighbors."

"How nice." I smirked staring at the neon numbers above the door. I'd hoped we'd ride the elevator in silence but if Jace's blatant eye fucking wasn't obvious enough neither were his attempts to get to know me.

"So Rose – Do you have a Boyfriend? Girlfriend?"

"I'm in a relationship."

"I'm not surprised." Jace confessed. "A woman as gorgeous as you is probably knocking back dates left and right."

"You _would_ be surprised." I turned my head to look at him. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No. I'm a serial bachelor until I find the right girl." Jace stepped a little closer not at all bothered by the fact that he was invading my personal space. "So – This relationship is it exclusive?"

"Yes."

"And you're happy with that arrangement."

I chuckled turning to face him knowing our faces were only inches apart. The elevator doors opened and I leaned in placing my hand on his chest as I pushed him against the back wall teasing him with my eyes. "Sweetheart – If I wasn't happy I'd have taken you against this wall already. It was nice to meet you."

I winked stepping off the elevator without looking back I walked to Dimitri's apartment door and used my key to let me inside the apartment. It was pitch black inside and I couldn't see anything.

Shite. I slowly stepped forward in the direction of Dimitri's bedroom but out of no where I was attacked. It wasn't until I sent my attacker flying into the wall and smashing the giant mirror and picture frames that I realized my attacker was none other then Dimitri Belikov himself.

But just as quick as this realization hit I was pinned against the front door with two hands wrapped around my throat. I stopped fighting back lifting my legs around Dimitri's waist pulling him close. "Comrade."

"Roza?" Dimitri's grip on my throat loosened completely. "Shit. I'm so sorry – I thought – Are you okay?"

"Great." I coughed rubbing my throat untangling my legs from his waist as Dimitri stepped away to turn on the light. My eyes widened when I saw the mess in the hallway. Frames were broken and glass was shattered on the floor. "How many years of bad luck do you think that is?"

"I don't believe in superstition."

I rolled my eyes lifting them to his. "Yeva would disagree."

"Yeva is a crazy old bat." Dimitri chuckled stepping closer to me removing my hands from my throat. "Shite. I'm sorry."

"I'll be fine." I assured him lifting my hand to his chin turning his head. I'd busted his bottom lip and bruised his chin but the worst was the gash on his forehead, which was currently bleeding very heavily. "Come. Let me clean that up."

"It's fine."

"Shut up and sit down." I ordered leaving him by the stool as I wet a washer. It was a little awkward trying to clean the cut on his forehead when he was so god damn tall. I ended up straddling his lap cleaning the blood from his forehead until the bleeding finally stopped enough for me to stitch it.

Dimitri kept his hands busy by slowly stripping me of my clothes. "How do you feel?" I questioned looking down at his face to find his eyes staring at my breasts in the sports bra. "Comrade?"

"What?" I rolled my eyes at the goofy grin I received in return. "I'm fine."

"You could have a concussion."

"I'm fine." Dimitri insisted as his hands cupped my breasts tweaking my nipples through the fabric. "If you want to play nurse there's a situation in my pants that needs your attention ASAP."

"I better take a quick look then." I winked pushing him back against the stool as I slid my hand into his boxers. I bit my lip at how hard he was in my hand. I knelt in front of him taking the head of his cock in my mouth circling it with my tongue before I swallowed his length fighting back the urge to gag on his length. I moaned as Dimitri's hand fisted my hair setting the pace at which he fucked my throat. I moaned as Dimitri's hand wrapped around my throat forcing his cock down my throat until my chin touched his balls gagging me with his cock.

I wrapped my hand around his balls massaging them as my head bobbed up and down on the length of his cock. "Fuck. I love watching you suck my cock… So Good. Fuck. I'm going to cum."

I moaned around his cock grazing my teeth against the length of his cock earning a throaty growl right before cum filled my mouth as Dimitri fucked my throat riding our his orgasm. I licked his cock clean before I stood up standing in front of Dimitri as he held himself up against the bench. "So… I met your neighbor?"

"Jace." Dimitri smirked kicking off his boxers. "What did you think?"

"He's sexy as fuck." I smirked at the glare Dimitri shot at me. "What? I'm not allowed to notice men?"

"No." Dimitri half smirked.

I rolled my eyes sliding my arms around his waist. "Like you wouldn't notice if Jace happened to be some hot blonde with giant tits?"

"No- I'd notice I just wouldn't tell you."

"So I shouldn't tell you that I told Jace that if I wasn't satisfied in my relationship I'd have fucked him against the wall of the elevator moments after we met?"

The look on Dimitri's face was almost murderous. "Roza."

"Yes."

"Do I need to remind you that- You. Are. Mine?" Dimitri growled burying his hand in my hair pulling me towards him his thumb wiping the cum from the corner of my mouth.

"No." I sucked his thumb clean as I stared into his eyes. "I. Am. Yours… I only said it to mess with him. You. Are. Mine. And I. Am. Yours. I don't want anybody else… But if you want to remind me of my place… I'll gladly give myself over."

…Several Hours Later…

I slipped out of the sheet stretching my aching body as I made my way out into the kitchen to get a drink. I stopped when I came to the mess in the hallway and decided to clean it up before Dimitri woke up.

I'd just begun sweeping up the mess and picking up the giant pieces of glass to throw in the bin when I cut the palm of my hand. "Fucking Slut!" I hissed dropping the glass into the bin before running to the sink. It was bleeding like a bitch. Seriously.

"Roza?" Dimitri appeared behind me holding my hand under the water before covering it with a washer leading me over to the bench. "Shite. Why didn't you leave that for me to do."

"I didn't want you to worry about it." I confessed watching Dimitri clean the wound and cover it with gauze. "Is it bad?"

"It's a bit deep but it shouldn't need stitches." Dimitri lifted it to his lips kissing my covered palm before wrapping it in a bandage. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving!" I smiled lifting myself up to kiss him. "You cook me breakfast I'll go clean myself up."

"Deal."

…20 Minutes Later…

I sat on the kitchen stool holding the bed sheet around my body as I watched Dimitri cooking breakfast. Bacon and Eggs. I loved this man. It was almost 7 o'clock and I had to be home before lunch so we still had a few hours before I had to leave.

"How do you want your bacon?"

"Crispy." I craned my neck trying to see the pan. "That's a lot of bacon – where's yours?" I smirked at the look Dimitri threw my way as he picked up a plate and slid the bacon onto the plate just as somebody knocked on the door. "Nobodies home!"

"Roza." Dimitri chuckled tossing the t-towel over his naked shoulder. I smirked biting into a hot piece of bacon as I watched him walk away. I shook my head unable to hide my smile at how tight his jeans looked over his ass.

 _That's right bitches I tapped that._

I heard Dimitri speaking to a guy at the door about some keys for the garage. I zoned out after that as I ate my 3rd piece of bacon – I moved the bacon around the plate hoping Dimitri wouldn't notice.

Dimitri walked back into the kitchen with a grim look on his face. It wasn't until I saw Jace behind him that I released a little chuckle at the situation. "Twice in one morning… You just can't stay away can you?"

Jace smiled leaning on the opposite side of the counter. "Rose. It's nice to see you again… Very Nice."

"Jace." Dimitri's voice was calm yet the underlining tone sent chills down my spine. "Rose – Is My Girlfriend."

"Lucky Man." Jace smiled clearly finding Dimitri's caveman impression amusing. I on the other hand found it fucking delicious.

"Dimitri doesn't like to share." I smirked ignoring Dimitri's glare. "Is everything okay?"

"I've misplaced my key to the garage." Jace explained as Dimitri grabbed his keys from the fruit bowl. "How long have you two lived in the building?"

"I don't live here." I smiled picking up another piece of bacon.

"That's too bad I could get used to seeing you around."

"You can use this key until you find yours." Dimitri placed a key in the centre of the bench before wrapping his arm around my waist his other taking my wrist holding the bacon and lifting it to his mouth. Mine. "The rest of that bacon is mine."

I pouted looking up at him innocently. "But you love me?"

Dimitri smiled lifting my chin before kissing me before looking to Jace with a look of superiority and smugness on his face as his hand slid up my exposed thigh. "Did you need something else?"

"No." Jace held up the key. "Thanks. I'll let you two enjoy your breakfast."

"I'll walk you out." Dimitri kissed the top of my head before walking Jace to the front door. I giggled to myself as I stood from the bench stealing another piece of bacon before walking back to the bedroom dropping the sheet in the doorway.

The front door shut with a BANG, which told me that Jace saw me drop the bed sheet to the floor. I'd barely laid on the bed before Dimitri appeared in the doorway. "What the fuck was that?"

"What?" I smiled taking a bite of his bacon.

"That guy is lucky I didn't kill him."

"Mhmm. I noticed. Do you really think you could take him?" Ok. I was taunting him. "Jace definitely works out – I saw him with his shirt off earlier. Damn."

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

"Is it working?" I teased sitting up on my elbows lifting my foot to Dimitri's chest poking him with my big toe. "You're so sexy when you're jealous."

"I'm. Not. Jealous." Dimitri growled grabbing my foot and pulling me towards him as he knelt on the edge of the bed towering over me. "You. Are. Mine."

…Later…

"What's going on inside that head of yours?" Dimitri questioned running his fingers through my hair. "Roza?"

I sighed turning my head to look at him. "Have I ever told you about Grandma Mazur?"

"I don't believe you have…"

"She was murdered." I admitted looking back to the ceiling. "Along with 3 guardian's and 2 members of the house staff. Guardian Abdullah was my personal Guardian/Trainer whenever I left academy grounds. I'd known him my entire life. I watched them die."

"I'm sorry."

"It's the 10th Anniversary."

"That'd mean-"

"That I was 9 years old." I finished his sentence. "Grandma Esma, Abdullah, the other people that were there that day died because my fathers enemies wanted to hurt him by killing his family. I know you've been spending time with my Old Man lately – I understand why and I love you both for it – But I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you or your family because you got caught up in his world."

"Roza – I'm not going to let anything happen."

"You can't stop it." I argued turning my head to look at him. "Just like I can't stop it from happening to Lissa. I've got a hundred people working around the clock to protect her and it still might not be enough."

"You can't think like that."

"It's the reality." I whispered stroking his cheek bringing my lips to his. "Sometimes – I really hate my job."

"Me too." Dimitri breathed pressing his lips firmly against mine. "There aren't many things that scare me but I'm scared of losing you."

 _I'm scared of that too, Comrade._ "I'm right here." I whispered lifting his head staring into his eyes. "I'll always find my way back to you, Comrade."

 **...Next Chapter 11...**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter it probably isn't as awesome as former chapters but it's all relevant.  
And will be picked up in Chapter 11 in Vegas.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the lemons.**

 **Thanks for Reading & Reviewing**


	12. Just Say Yes: Chapter 11

**I'm Back Bitches! It's been a few weeks since I've updated but I've been busy with studying and working on this chapter. It's packed with lemons, drama, torture, and a short visit with an old friend, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hadn't intended to finish the chapter where I did but I wanted to end on a 'good note' the chapter will pick up during Roza's Birthday Dinner at Mazur Manner.**

 **I'll either finish what I originally intended to be the end of this chapter then post it. It'd be a shorter chapter compared to the last few which have been over 9k+ words but it'll be packed with lemons, surprises, and suspense. Or I can keep writing it and make it a HUGE chapter like this one but I'll let you guys decide though to be honest I'm leaning towards doing the shorter chapter as an extended edition to this chapter just to tie up this phase of the story and begin the next phase which is DARK, DANGEROUS, AND SO FUCKING EPIC IT"S BLOWING MY MIND! However IT"s ALSO VERY SAD AND WILL PROBABLY BREAK A FEW HEARTS AND MAKE YOU GUYS HATE ME!**

 **WARNING - SEXUAL CONTENT. VIOLENCE. TORTURE. STRONG LANGUAGE. - WARNING**

 **Ibrahim Mazur**

 **Dimitri Belikov**

 **Rosemarie Hathaway**

 **Vasilisa Dragomir**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _When I wake up – I'm afraid._

"Morning." I looked up from my desk at the sound of Christian's voice. I can't help but smile as he juggles the tray. "I thought you might be hungry."

"Starving." I admitted as Christian leans down presses his lips to mine. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"I have no idea." Chris winked unfolding a knife and fork. "Rose stepped out this morning and won't be home until this afternoon."

This surprised me until I remembered what today was. "She's probably with Dimitri."

"Most likely." Chris pulled up a seat next to me. "How are you feeling today?"

I managed a smile and offered a tiny shrug. "I'm not too bad today."

"Lissa."

"Christian." I smiled raising my hand to his cheek. "I'll be okay – I promise. I'm actually really excited about Vegas. It's been so long since all the girls got together – It just sucks Rose will be on duty the entire time."

"I know." Chris sighed seeming just as exhausted as I was. "I'll miss you."

"It's 3 days."

"I don't need reminding." Chris smiled gesturing to the food. "Eat."

I rolled my eyes lifting the fork and knife. "At least you'll finally get a full nights sleep while I'm gone."

"I don't care about that." Chris argued while trying to cover a yawn. "Have you spoken to Rose?"

"About?"

"Dimitri?"

I shook my head focusing on the food. "Not yet." I confessed knowing Christian was just as concerned about their relationship as I was. Usually we'd stay out of Rose's relationship but it was different this time. This time it was Romitri.

I'd never be able to forgive myself if I came between the two of them. Rose had never been so happy, so in love, I refused to be the reason she lost her soul mate.

I wasn't naïve I knew that everyday Rose stepped out as my Guardian that her life was in danger – I wasn't all that worried about my own safety – I felt confident that Rose would never let anything happen to me. She'd all but assured it when she hired Grant and Serena.

But if somebody attacked me it'd be Rose they'd fight. Rose fought without weapons mostly preferring hand to hand but always – **always** – had a weapon on her body whether it was a knife or gun.

It doesn't matter how great of a fighter you are in the end none of us are bullet proof – and it only takes one bullet and it could all be over. Rose knows that better then anybody and today was a painful reminder of that.

Today was the 10th anniversary of Guardian Esma Mazur's death. Esma Mazur was the greatest Guardian to ever live and a bullet to the chest killed her.

I wasn't afraid for my own life I was afraid for those around me. I was afraid for Rose's life.

My nightmares consisted of losing the people I loved most… But mostly it consisted of watching my best friend, my soul mate, and my guardian die. A few times I'd even dreamt that Dimitri died… In those nightmares her screams echoed inside my head, as did the guilt of knowing that I was ultimately the reason she'd never find happiness.

Those were definitely the worst of the nightmares.

"Lissa." Christian whispered touching my knee causing me to jump. "I didn't mean to frighten you – Lissa?"

"I'm fine." I assured far to quickly. "I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Rose."

"She'll be home soon."

"I know." I placed the knife and fork down sitting back in the seat. "I'd never forgive myself if something happened to her."

"Lissa…"

"Don't." I whispered lifting my eyes to his. "Please. Don't lie to me. Don't promise that nothing is going to happen because you don't know that."

"I'm not going to promise anything." Christian lifted my hands into his kissing my knuckles. "But I am going to tell you that it's going to be okay… Rose is invincible."

I looked into Christian's eyes shaking my head. "Nobody is invincible." Christian sighed pulling me into his lap wrapping his arms tightly around me. I rested my head on his shoulder closing my eyes. "I wish we could just disappear."

"Me too." Christian whispered kissing my forehead. "Maybe after all 'this' is behind us we'll be able to visit Aunt Tatiana's cabin."

"I'd like that."

 **Rosemarie Hathaway**

 **…Las Vegas…**

It was 6 o'clock by the time the jet landed in Vegas. I'd sent Randall ahead of us to organize transport. I wasn't surprised when the door to the jet opened on the private runway to see a huge stretch limo waiting for us.

I'd made a booking for a hotel suite on the top floor of the Bellagio hotel. The suite would be big enough to house the bachelorette party guests – I'd hoped that by the time we arrive at the hotel the girls would be ready for bed however by the looks of it the party was just beginning.

It was going to be a long 72 hours in Vegas. There were only 5 of us – Guardian's – And 17 women half of them with fake ID's desperate to use them to go clubbing and visit every strip club on the strip.

"Guardian Hathaway?" Randall questioned pulling my attention from the window. "Should Ms. Dragomir be drinking?"

Truthfully – It probably wasn't ideal but after everything she'd been through in the last few weeks I wasn't going to begrudge her having a good time. "It's fine. After everything she's been through she deserves a break. Let's just keep an extra eye on her to make sure she doesn't break her neck in those heels she packed."

"Are you planning on joining the celebrations?" Randall questioned in an attempt for friendly conversation. "Usually you're in party mode with the rest of the girls."

"Usually." I confessed watching giggling with the girls. "Unfortunately I'll be on duty for the entire trip. If any of you want to have fun – by all means – you've got to blend you might as well take advantage but we're here for one reason. Protect Vasilisa."

"Mr. Ivashkov also arranged for extra security at the hotel." Guardian Grant spoke looking up from his phone. "We'll have extra hands if we need them."

"When did this happen?"

"I've just received word." Grant held out his phone for me to read the email. "I've already forwarded the names onto Pavel. We'll have a report on the Guardian's by the time we arrive at the hotel."

I nodded my approval silently scolding myself for not calling Adrian myself to let him know I was handling the security. It was clear that Adrian meant well but it was an inconvenience not just to myself but also to my team. It confused the chain of order and command.

"I want a meeting with the men – all of them – when we arrive at the hotel Randall and Serena will see the women to the suite. Grant and Alberta will accompany me to speak with the men."

 **…20 Minutes…**

My Guardian's stood against the wall while the Guardian's Adrian hired to protect Sydney and her friends were seated at the table waiting patiently while I scrolled through the report Pavel provided.

"Thank you for your patience." I stood from the table placing the phone face down on the table. "My name is Guardian Rosemarie Mazur-Hathaway… I understand my friend Adrian Ivashkov hired you for security however I won't need all of you but it is my understanding you've already been paid? Correct?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"I'll personally see that Adrian is reimbursed for his trouble… If I call out your name your services will not be required…" As I called out the last name only 5 Guardian's remained seated. "…The five of you will report solely to Guardian Alberta. I've placed Alberta in charge of Ms. Sage and her friend's safety."

"Guardian Hathaway…" Guardian Harris – Adrian's hired Guardian. "…Why does Ms. Dragomir need so much protection?"

"That's none of your concern." I answered smiling politely at the man. "Your only concern is the safety of Ms. Sage and her friends. I look forward to working with all of you."

 **…Day Two…**

"Rose! Rose! Come drink with us!" Sydney shouted from the lounge in the club where the girls were seated with their 6th 'free' round of drinks courteous of the southern businessmen seated with them.

"Yeah _Rose_! Have a drink with us." Bobbie the southern Texas gentleman smiled patting the seat next to him.

"Please Rose!" Lissa begged bouncing in her seat. "Have a little fun!"

"I'm having plenty of fun." I assured the crowed with a smile. "You should hear Grants Elvis impress-" I stopped midsentence catching a glimpse of a reflection in the mirror lining the walls. No. I had to be seeing things. "-Excuse me."

"Guardian Hathaway?" Serena questioned moving in. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure." I confessed. "Don't let Vasilisa out of your sight."

"Rose."

"If I'm not back in 10 minutes get the girls out of here." I instructed before moving through the crowed. I heard my name being called but I was so focused on trying not to lose _him_ that I didn't stop to see who it was. _He_ looked over his shoulder and our eyes locked – I froze so did he briefly not before he shot through the emergency exit.

I sprinted across the club and shoved the exit door open but only found an unconscious girl in a waitress uniform on the floor. I knelt down next to the girl and felt for a pulse relieved that she was still alive – my head shot up when I heard movement in the stairwell above us.

I sprinted up the stairs taking them two at a time pausing only when I heard a gunshot. I pulled out my own gun and continued up the last flight of stairs until I reached a door with a broken lock from a bullet hole.

I used my foot to push the door open a crack. It was pitch black outside. A little voice inside my head told me to turn back or call for backup – I should have turned around or called for backup instead I kicked the door open and stepped out into the darkness.

A gunshot went off and I felt the bullet fly straight past my ear I ducked behind an air vent for cover and touched my ear. It was wet. I pulled my hand back and with the tiniest amount of light from the night sky I saw the blood.

 _Son. Of. A. Bitch._

"Little Mazur … Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

That voice… I felt a chill run through my body but it wasn't from fear. It was anticipation for what I was going to do to him. I found myself laughing like a mad woman. "I'm going to enjoy killing you."

His laughter gave away his position and I moved quickly standing up from behind the vent shooting blindly into the darkness. "Bitch…"

I moved around the vent sticking to the darkest part of the shadows. I watched his movements from the shadows placing my gun back into my belt deciding that my best offense was hand to hand – Zeke – that was 'his' name depended too much on his gun – I was confident that if I could disarm him I could kill him but not before he answered a few of my questions. This wasn't a coincidence.

I kicked the gun out of his hand sending it flying across the floor. Zeke swung around and his fist connected with my cheek – I regained my balance and with as much strength as I could I swing my leg out and kicked him in the ribs causing him to double over as I connected my knee with his face sending him flying back against the cement railing.

"Who hired you to follow Vasilisa?"

"What makes you think I was hired to follow Vasilisa?"

"I don't believe in coincidences."

Zeke pushed off the railing punching me in the face and kicking me in the stomach forcing me back. The sound of a helicopter broke his concentration and I saw 'relief' wash over him as he began running to the corner of the roof just as somebody from the helicopter began to shoot at the roof. The aim was clearly directed at me.

I heard gunfire from behind me and knew my team had arrived. "Don't let him get away!" I shouted at Pavel not questioning why he was here. As I reached into my belt for my gun I saw Dimitri throw himself in front of my father and get shot in the back. Red. That's all I saw as I stood and aimed my gun at the gunman hanging out of the helicopter. I pulled the trigger and watched as he fell back into the helicopter clutching his throat.

Zeke intended to jump from the building and into the helicopter but I had no intentions of letting him get that far. I shot him in the kneecap watching him fall to the ground screaming – I walked up to him kicking him in the jaw sending him onto his back as I pointed the gun at his right knee cup and blew it out while staring into the eyes of the pilot flying the chopper away from the building.

"I'm going to kill you!" Zeke shouted spiting blood and drool. I noted a few teeth lying in a puddle of his blood. Grant and Pavel approached us their guns still drawn. "I'm going to kill all of you."

I found myself smiling as I knelt down beside him. "Perhaps. If you live through the night and tell me what I want to know I might let you live to try… Take this piece of shit back to my room and get him ready for transport home… Where is Vasilisa?"

"Vasilisa is safe in her room with Christian."

"Good." I left the two of them with Zeke before seeking out Dimitri and Abe. My father was standing with Dimitri who was being treated by another Guardian. "Is he going to be okay?"

"It was a through and through – he'll need to be assessed by the hospital but the bullet doesn't appear to have hit anything vital."

After hearing the guardian tell me he wasn't going to die I lost it. "ARE you two INSANE? What the fuck were you thinking! You could have been killed!"

"Little Girl-"

"NO!" I shouted at my father surprising the both of us by the tone of my voice. Not once in my entire life had I ever spoken to my father in that tone. "I'm not your 'Little Girl' I. Am. Guardian Mazur-Hathaway. I am in charge here. Not you… The moment the two of you stepped foot in Vegas you became my responsibility!"

I was being historical but in my defense I'd just watched my **boyfriend** take a bullet for my **father**. I couldn't fathom the thought that I could have possibly lost one of them – or both. Dimitri and Abe were only two men in this world that I loved and both of them could have died tonight.

"Roza…" The moment I looked up into his eyes I felt the anger begin to dwindle. "…We're okay."

I poked the bandage the guardian had placed over his shoulder causing him to flinch. "You don't look 'okay' to me."

Dimitri stepped towards me his hand stroking my cheek. "Breathe."

I closed my eyes resting my forehead on his chest shaking my head. "I don't know what I'd have done if I'd lost you."

"You'll never have to know." Dimitri whispered as he stroked the back of my neck and wrapped his other arm around my shoulder.

I nodded placing a kiss on his bare bloody chest before I pulled away and turned to the Guardian who'd treated him. "Would you see to it that Dimitri is treated?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you." I sighed looking to Dimitri. "I've got to deal with Zeke come find me once you're patched up."

"Rosemarie?" Abe questioned once Dimitri was off the roof. "Do you think Zeke came here looking for Vasilisa?"

"Truthfully – I'm not sure." I confessed to my father as I gestured for him to follow me down the stairwell. "I don't believe in consequences – I don't understand why he'd come out of hiding now… And in Vegas… There is no way it's a coincidence. If he's not here for Lissa – He's here for something else?"

"Like what?" Me? Maybe he wanted to finish the job after 10 years. "Rosemarie?"

"I'm sorry." I brought my thoughts back to reality. "I'm not sure of that just yet but I'm going to find out."

"I'd like to speak to him."

"You can have at him once I'm through with him." I opened the door to the exit on the top floor leading Abe to the suite I'd hired for the Guardian's.

"What's your plan?"

"I'm going to torture him until he spills his guts?"

"Figuratively or literally?" My father questioned with half a smile as if hoping I didn't mean literally. I swear you'd think the old man was surprised – I was his daughter after all. "I'm not sure whether to be frightened or proud."

I smirked stopping at the door as I looked at my father. "We're just going to talk to him – for now – we need to move quickly before a team is sent to retrieve him."

"I've got my men refueling the jets as we speak."

"Good. Once Dimitri is back we'll leave." Grant had just finished tying Zeke to a kitchen chair as Pascal dropped a bucket of ice into the sink filled with water. I shrugged out of my leather jacket and moved to stand next to the unconscious Zeke. "Let's get this started."

Pascal walked over with a washcloth and jug of ice water. I grabbed a fist full of Zeke's hair and tilted his head back as Pascal placed the cloth over his face before handing me the jug of ice water. I poured it over his face listening to him cough and choke on the water but I didn't stop until I'd used half the jug.

I removed the cloth allowing him to breathe. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Screw you."

"Rude." I smiled mockingly as I stood directly in front of him. "Who hired you to follow Vasilisa?"

"I wasn't hired to follow Vasilisa." Zeke chuckled despite the pain it caused him. "Vasilisa Dragomir isn't our target."

"Then who is?" I questioned choosing to believe him.

"You." I hadn't really expected that answer.

"I'm flattered." I smirked hiding my discomfort with his answer. "However. I'm curious. If I'm your target why is Lissa being followed?"

"Ms. Dragomir has caught the eye of a very dangerous man." Zeke confessed looking rather smug as he sat back in his seat. "Before you torture me for information on Ms. Dragomir's secret admire let me save you the trouble… I have no information on him. It's as if he doesn't exist and yet he does – and he's coming for her."

"And you expect me to believe you know nothing?"

"How much do you know about him?" Zeke questioned raising an eyebrow. "You can't get your hands on his men… I bet you've even run their faces through facial recognition and found nothing? How do I know? I did the exact same thing! They're Ghost Guardian's. They **don't** exist."

"Let's say I _believe_ you." I pulled up a chair sitting in front of him trying to control my instincts. I wanted to punch him in the face so bad it hurt. "I'm the target." I heard the door behind me open and close and two people enter but no words were said. "Why?"

"You've pissed a lot of people off. It's not a bad thing – well – except in this case it is because those people now want you dead." Zeke kept his eyes locked with mine as a smug grin spread across his face. "I was given the honor of killing you."

It was my turn to smile. "How's that working out for you?"

"I've hit a bump but there's still time."

"Is there?" I smirked pulling out my knife standing up and placing his to his throat as I straddled him forcing his head back as I let the knife cut into his skin. It wasn't enough to kill him but enough to draw blood. "Because I don't see you having a lot of time left."

"You won't kill me…" Zeke smirked. "…Not yet."

"No?" I questioned grabbing his face. "Why the fuck not?"

"Because – I'm the only link you have."

"I'll find another."

"Not before they make their move." Zeke whispered pushing his throat into the knife. "All the dots are connecting it's just a matter of time."

I stared into his eyes shaking my head. "I don't believe you."

"Yes. You do." Zeke whispered. "I can see it in your eyes, Little Mazur. You can feel them getting closer – and closer. You won't be able to protect her."

I pulled the knife away from his throat and punched him in the face standing up I swung my foot out and I kicked him square in the chest sending him flying in the chair back against the wall and crashing to the floor. "GET HIM UP!"

Pascal and Grant moved to his side picking up the chair facing him to me. Zeke was breathing heavily – clearly in pain from the kick – blood dripped down his chin and he spat the blood onto the floor. "Couldn't handle the truth?"

I grabbed the remainder of the jug placing the cloth over his face one more I slowly poured the water of his face drowning him until the jug was empty. I tossed the cloth to the side and grabbed his face roughly in my hands as he coughed and spluttered. "If. Anything. Happens. To. Lissa. I'll. Kill. You."

"And if you're already dead?" Zeke questioned his voice horse from the waterboarding. "What will happen then?"

"You will die either way." I promised as I stared at him. "And I'll see you in hell."

 **…5 Days Later…**

I stepped inside the quiet little 'office' and walked up to the receptionist desk. A man was already waiting to be seen – the gay guy receptionist was on the phone booking an appointment. His nametag said 'Jesse'. "Absolutely! Of course, Daddy! I'll book you an appointment for Tuesday. Have a wonderful night." Jesse hung up the phone and greeted the guy waiting ahead of me. "Why Hello – Again. Are you here to see, Miss Diana?"

" _Yes_." The handsome guy in a suite whispered softly eyeing me clearly embarrassed. "How's it going, Sweetheart?"

"Couldn't be better." I smirked as his eyes did a sweep over my body… I'd just come from a meeting with my lawyer so I was little on the business side myself.

"Ok. Mr.- Samuel... Take a seat and I'll let Diana know you're here."

"Thank you."

I stepped up to the receptionist smiling kindly at Jesse. "Is Nathaniel available?"

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No." I admitted. "But he's expecting me."

Jesse picked up the phone and speed dialed him. "Hello Sir? I've a –"

"Rose Hathaway."

"–Rose Hathaway here to see you? Yes. Sir." Jesse hung up looking up at me. "Mr. Nathaniel will be right down."

"Thank you." Five minutes later Nathaniel walked through the beaded curtain wearing blue jeans and a white button up shirt. You wouldn't look at this man and think he ran a whorehouse. "Nathaniel. It's nice to see you again."

"Rose." Nathaniel smiled kissing my cheek. "What a lovely surprise. I wasn't expecting you until the end of the month? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I walked with Nathaniel down the halls. "This will be the last time I visit for a while. I just wanted to drop by and see how your pet is doing and to give you a package for Alto."

"The pet is doing well." Nathaniel chuckled. "He's beginning to learn his place." Nathaniel opened the door to a private room where his 'pet' aka Mason Ashford was bent over and strapped to a bench with a gag in his mouth. Two men were just finishing with him when we walked in.

"Nathaniel?" One of the men smiled curiously as he cleaned himself up.

"Cameron – I wasn't aware you had an appointment with our beloved pet today."

"I had a rough morning." Cameron pulled on his pants buckling his belt. "Whose this beautiful lady?"

"Rose – Cameron." Nathan smiled gesturing to me. "Cameron – Rose."

At the mention of my name I heard the gagged panic from the floor. Mason was kneeling naked and bound staring up at me with a terrified look in his eyes. I couldn't blame him. Mason didn't enjoy my visits as much as I did.

"Aw. Poor thing… Did you miss me?" I winked at him mockingly as I walked over and knelt down beside him. "I'm afraid I can't stay very long this time. Actually – It's going to be a while before I can visit."

"We'll give you two some privacy." Nathaniel gestured for the men to follow him out of the private room. "I'll see you after, Ms. Rose. _Behave Pet_."

I chuckled as the door shut removing the ball gag from Mason's mouth. "So – Mason. How have you been since I last visited?"

"Rot. In. Hell. Bitch."

"I'll save you a seat." I smiled sitting on the floor beside him. "At this rate I should probably start looking into real estate _downstairs_."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing." I shrugged lazily. "It's pretty complicated out there. Can you believe somebody has actually put a target on my back? Yeah. I know. Apparently I'm worth 2.5 million dollars 'Alive' the price is slashed if I'm 'Dead'."

"I hope you die slowly."

"Funny – I feel the same way about you." I rolled my eyes pulling out my cell phone as it buzzed with a text from Dimitri about our dinner reservations. "I know a lot of people want to see me dead – yourself included – which is why I felt compelled to let you know that if something was to happen to me you'd become the sole property of Mr. Stan Alto."

"No."

"Yes." I smirked knowing how much this thought terrified him. "I signed the papers this morning."

"I thought – I thought I belonged to Nathaniel?"

"Nathaniel owns a percentage of you." I smirked as I watched the color drain from his face. "But I'm the main share holder… I decide how 'bad' it gets and 'how often' but if I was to die that'd all be up to Stan and we both know how he feels about you."

"You're a monster."

"Yes." I agreed without flinching as I knelt in front of him lifting his chin to force him to look at me. It made me smile to see him like this. It wasn't nearly the most degrading position he'd been in but it seemed fitting. "It's been fun."

… **Later That Night…**

I licked my lips biting the flesh to keep myself from moaning as I leaned back against the booth as Dimitri's fingers continued thrusting in and out of my pussy under the table as Dimitri watched while calmly sipping his wine.

"Comrade-"

"Roza." I didn't need to open my eyes to see the smug smile on his face. Dimitri enjoyed the thrill that we could be caught at any moment. I whimpered lifting my hips off the seat meeting his fingers mid-thrust and I almost came on the spot – the only thing that stopped me was that Dimitri had forbid it unless he'd given permission.

" _Please_."

"Please, what?"

"May I cum?" I pleaded clenching my thighs around his hand. " **Please**."

Dimitri leaned in close as his fingers curled inside of me searching for that sweet spot that only he seemed to know existed and once he found the g-spot it was nearly impossible for me to remain silent as I threw my head back releasing a loud uncontrollable moan which was muffled by Dimitri's rough and forceful kiss.

"Cum." I grabbed hold of the back of Dimitri's neck pulling him in for a kiss as I cum riding his fingers and struggling to remain silent.

"Thank you." I breathed against his lips over and over again as my head fell back on the booth as I rode out the bliss of my orgasm on his fingers. I was like a sack of potatoes unable to move as I slouched into Dimitri's side as he removed his fingers and raised them to his lips sucking the juices off each finger while he stared at me.

Just then the waiter appeared smiling politely his eyes racking over my body with a hint of lust appearing in his eyes. His name was Joseph. I forced myself to sit up straighter next to Dimitri. "Can I get you two anything else?"

Dimitri pulled out his wallet handing Joseph his card. "Just the cheque."

"Yes sir." Joseph smiled giving me one last look wistful look. It always amused whenever Joseph served us because I knew it drive Dimitri crazy hence the multiple orgasms before dessert. "I hope everything was to your satisfaction."

"It was delicious." I smiled reaching for my purse.

"I can't stand that kid." Dimitri grunted sliding out of the booth grabbing our coats from the opposite side helping me into mine like the gentleman he was.

I smiled gathering my hair and pulling it over my shoulder as I turned pressing myself up against Dimitri's chest. "I love it when you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous." Dimitri smiled sliding his arms around my waist. "I'm possessive."

I snorted shaking my head in amusement as I slid my arms around his neck. I couldn't deny him when he smiled at me like he was – it sent chills down my spine and gave me butterflies. Dimitri was the only man in the world who could make me feel this way – like an ordinary girl with butterflies over a man.

"Unbelievable." I whispered brushing my lips against his. "I need to use the ladies room before we leave… I'll meet you by the car."

"I won't be long." Dimitri lifted my chin pressing a firm kiss to my lips before releasing me. I sighed unable to wipe the smile off my face as I stepped back turning to head towards the bathroom but his hand caught mine. "I love you, Roza."

I paused looking back at him surprised meeting his gaze I saw it. It was always there but tonight in this moment it felt like there was some kind of intense deeper meaning behind him saying it. I lifted the hand that held mine and kissed his palm before releasing it and walking towards the ladies bathroom.

I stepped inside the spacious bathroom and leaned back against the door. I took a moment to breath before I pulled out my cell phone to text Serena.

 **Update? R.**

I placed my phone back inside my purse and used one of the empty stalls. When I exited the stall I walked up to the sink washing my hands before running my hands through my hair. I'd worn it up to the restaurant but during Dimitri's 'advances' he'd taken it out and it was a bit of a hot mess. I smiled shaking my head reaching for my purse as the phone beeped with a text.

 **Everything is OK.**

 **Enjoy Your Date with Belikov. S.**

I walked back into the restaurant spotting Dimitri standing next to the booth with Joseph signing the receipt. I walked towards the exit and stepped outside breathing in the fresh air wrapping my coat tighter around my body as I walked towards the parking lot where Dimitri had parked the car.

It was eerily quiet in the parking lot with only the streetlight to light the way. I leaned against the hood of the Austin and lifted my face to the night sky closing my eyes enjoying the feel of the wind on my face.

My eyes shot open and I was on my feet when I heard movement from behind the row of cars parked along the fence. Just as I began to tell myself it was nothing – just a cat or a rat – I saw a shadow that certainly didn't belong to an animal. It was the shadow of a person moving crouched along the fence.

Suddenly the little black dress and six-inch heels didn't feel very practical. I was a target… My thoughts shifted to Zeke. 'You're a target, Little Mazur. Don't think for a second you're safe. It's only a matter of time before they send somebody else.'

A hand came down on my shoulder and I spun around to defend myself only to find a little too late it was Dimitri as my fist connected with his bottom lip. "FUCK Roza!"

"Shit! Dimitri! I'm so sorry!" I was immediately in front of him trying to see his lip. "Does it hurt?"

I had to hold back a smile at the look Dimitri gave me. "Oh No – It tickles! Of course it hurts! Jesus…"

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "You caught me in a moment."

"Clearly." Dimitri tilted his head looking at me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing-"

"You didn't just punch me in the face over nothing."

"Comrade."

"Roza."

I smirked rolling my eyes sliding my arms around his waist. "I'm sorry." I whispered looking up at him. "You caught me by surprise that's all."

Dimitri didn't look all that convinced but wrapped his arms around me. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I've got a few ideas."

"I'm sure you do." Dimitri smiled shaking his head as the two of us made the walk around the car so I could get in. The drive back to Dimitri's apartment was uneventful but I couldn't stop myself from subtly checking nobody was following us. "Nobody is following us."

"I didn't say anybody was."

"Roza."

"Comrade."

" _Roza_."

" _Comrade_." I smirked at the irritated twitch of his lower lip. "I love you."

"Damnit." Dimitri shook his head trying to resist the urge to smile. "I love you too."

"I know." I smiled leaning across the seat as he pulled into his parking spot. Dimitri leaned back in his seat raising his hand to stroke my cheek before pressing his lips firmly against mine. "What really happened in the parking lot?"

"Nothing."

"Roza." Dimitri whispered grabbing my hand. "You promised."

"I saw a shadow." I confessed feeling a little stupid. "It was probably nothing! I've been a little paranoid since Vegas."

"I've noticed."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing." Dimitri whispered brushing his lips softly against mine at first before becoming more passionate and hungry. I moaned into his mouth like a needy whore before unbuckling my seat belt and crawling over the seat until I straddled him in the driver's seat of the car. It was a tight fit. "Roza."

I halted my attack on him long enough to realize just how crammed the two of us were in the drivers seat.

"As sexy as this car is it's wasn't built to fuck in the front seat." I pouted as I stated the obvious before I opened the drivers side door and climbed out. Dimitri stepped out behind me pulling me against his chest his cock pressed into my ass as his hands glided over my rib cage and over my breasts as his mouth attacked my throat.

"Roza?" Dimitri questioned as I pulled away shoving him up against the side of the car as I crushed my mouth to his as my hands unbuckled his belt. I reached inside his pants and wrapped my hand around his thick throbbing cock. "Fuck."

"Shhh." I whispered kissing his jaw before I lowered myself to my knees pulling his cock out of pants taking his swollen leaking head into my mouth circling it with my tongue before taking him deeper into my mouth and down my throat as my hand stroked the remaining length of his cock. I pulled him out of my mouth spitting on his head spreading the spit and pre-cum along his length before I teased his cock with the tip of my tongue along the base of his cock. "Mhmm. Comrade."

"Roza-" Dimitri choked as I took him back into my mouth swallowing his entire length bobbing up and down along his length. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

"Is this what you like?" I purred spitting on his cock as I circled his head with my tongue and grazed my teeth over the sensitive head. "Do you like watching me suck your cock? It's so big – I can barely fit it all in."

"Roza!" Dimitri growled threading his fingers in my hair pulling it back.

"Mhmm. Sir – Do you like watching me suck your cock? Fuck my throat and watch me swallow your cock." I swallowed his cock tightening my grip around his nuts as I picked up the pace as Dimitri's thrust began to meet mine forcing his cock down my throat as he fucked my throat chanting in Russian.

"FUCK!" Dimitri grunted burying his hands in my hair fucking my face just as I'd encouraged him to do. "You like that? Gag on my cock, Roza. Fuck. Yes. Yes. Yes. Don't stop…" I gagged on his length but fought it as I relaxed my jaw allowing him to thrust his cock in and out of my throat. I gasped for air as he let me breath before thrusting his cock back inside my mouth pulling out then thrusting back in.

I had cum and drool dripping down my chin but I couldn't find it within me to care as I eagerly took his cock back into my mouth sucking and stroking like my life depended on it. "Cum Sir. Please. Cum."

Dimitri stared at me as I sucked his cock stroking and teasing his head until his cum exploded inside of my mouth overflowing it. I swallowed as much as I could using my fingers and tongue to clean up the rest as I stared up at Dimitri watching him – watching me lick his cum from my fingers. "Did you enjoy that, Roza?"

"Yes sir."

"Clean off my cock and then put it away." I smiled all to happy to oblige as I took his cock back into my mouth licking and sucking any remaining cum from his cock before I pulled up his pants and tucked his cock away for the time being. "Stand." I stood up staring into Dimitri's eyes waiting for my next order.

I'd do anything for Dimitri in this moment. If he'd asked me to strip off all my clothes and bend over the Austin I'd have done it.

Dimitri stepped towards me brushing my hair back off my shoulders as his fingers traced the curves of my face. "I'm going to fuck you within an inch of your life… You're going to scream louder… Cum harder… And each time you're going to thank me for allowing you to cum. Understood?"

"Yes sir." I breathed as his hand slid around my throat.

Dimitri smiled nodding his head satisfied. "Let's go." The elevator doors opened and the two of us stepped inside pressing the button to the 5th floor of the building. The doors had barely closed before Dimitri's hand was around my throat forcing me up against the wall as he kissed me ripping off my panties. "Turn around."

I obeyed willingly placing both my hands on the wall and spreading my legs pushing my ass out against his cock. I was poking a frustrated bear – And I was all too willing to accept his rage. I screamed out in pleasure as Dimitri's cock filled me with a single thrust as he grabbed a fistful of my hair. "Fuck. Please. Fuck me, Sir. Harder."

"Mine." Dimitri growled thrusting harder as he pressed me further against the wall. His grip was almost painful but it felt so good. I was completely out of it all I could focus on was his cock inside of me and the feeling of him teeth against my skin and his fist in my hair. In this very moment I was nothing – except for his – my body screamed for more and so did I. " **She's mine**."

"Holy Fuck." I opened my eyes and I looked in the direction of the voice. Jace. I should have been angry – mortified – but I wasn't. I'd never been so turned on in my entire life and all I could do was stare at him as Dimitri's cock filled my pussy. My eyes fluttered closed and I felt my orgasm building.

"Dimitri." I gasped pressing my forehead against the cold mirror. "Please. Sir. Please. Let me cum."

"Open your eyes." Dimitri grunted his hot breath against my ear. I opened my eyes and looked at Jace who remained standing in the doorway of the elevator watching Dimitri fuck me. "Who do you belong too?"

"You." I gasped as his hand slapped my ass. "Fuck! You. I belong to you."

"Cum."

And just like that I fell apart my knees buckled and I cum screaming unable to hold myself up. Dimitri's arms wrapped around my body holding me to him as his own orgasm rocked his body almost forcing us both to the floor of the elevator.

I leaned back against Dimitri's chest closing my eyes. "Thank you."

Dimitri's lips touched my cheek. "Wait for me by the door."

I forced myself to stand up on my own picking up my panties and purse from the floor before I stepped off the elevator stepping around Jace. His eyes followed my every move and his once blue and green eyes were now black with lust as he watched me. "I hope you enjoyed the show."

"Is there going to be a encore?"

"Roza."

I smirked looking back at Dimitri. "I'm going."

I waited for Dimitri by the front door as he and Jace came face to face. "That's as close as you'll ever get – I hope you enjoyed the show." Dimitri walked past Jace with a cocky grin on his face as he walked up to me unlocking the front door.

I stepped inside dropping my phone and purse onto the kitchen island as Dimitri came up behind me and pulled me into his arms. "Did you enjoy that?"

"I did."

"Which part?" I questioned covering his hands with mine as they explored my body. "Fucking me in the elevator or making Jace watch while you fucked me in the elevator?"

"Both." Dimitri chuckled in my ear. "I don't like him."

"I didn't notice." I smiled slipping out of his arms as I made my way towards the bedroom unzipping my dress. I dropped it on the floor as I slid into bed tossing my bra at the end of the bed. "Comrade?"

"Yes Roza?" Dimitri walked into the bedroom unbuttoning his shirt. I smiled lying on my back propped up on my elbows as I lifted my feet in the air silently asking Dimitri to take off my heels. "Are you mad?"

I smirked shaking my head I dropped back onto the bed as he took of my heels. "No. I'm not mad." I admitted watching Dimitri as he placed kisses along my stomach as he crawled up the bed until he was hovering above me. "I liked it."

"Which part?" Dimitri questioned pinning my arms above my head as he trailed heavy kisses along my throat.

I leaned my head back giving him more access as I grinded my pussy against his cock pressed firmly between my legs. "All of it – You know I love it when you lose control like you did. It was possessive. I love it. You turn into a wild unstable animal and I don't always know if you're trying to fuck or punish me."

"Sometimes it's a bit of both."

I giggled not at all surprised by that answer. "Thank you."

"For?" I could hear the confusion in his voice.

"For being you." I confessed as he looked down at me. "For tonight and our amazing 'date' and for everything else. I really had a great time and I enjoyed being a normal couple for a few hours."

"The night is still young…" Dimitri smiled sitting back running his hands over my stomach. "…Have you given anymore thought to what we talked about?" I was confused until I remembered the conversation we'd had this morning while getting ready for breakfast.

" _Comrade."_

" _Roza."_

" _Comrade!" I sighed. "Please."_

" _No."_

" _But-"_

" _No."_

 _I rolled my eyes tossing my belt back into the drawer a little harder then intended. "Seriously?"_

" _Roza." Dimitri chuckled into my hair as his arms circled my waist. "Please?"_

" _I'll think about it." I tried to sound annoyed but when he began kissing the spot behind my ear I turned into mush. "Comrade."_

" _Roza."_

"Roza?" Dimitri questioned pulling me back to reality. "Well? If you don't tell me I'm going to buy you something anyway and you'll have to pretend to love it."

My birthday was the day after tomorrow and it was a big deal to Dimitri. Actually – It was a big deal to everybody. I seemed to be the only person who couldn't care. I didn't like celebrating my birthday but it was a big deal to Dimitri because it was my first birthday we'd celebrate together.

I was even being forced into a family dinner at the Mazur Manor.

But I had given it a lot of thought and there was one thing I did want for my birthday. "I want to spend Saturday night at Galina's resort." At the mention of Galina's resort Dimitri's eyes lit up with excitement. "I'd also like to have anal sex."

"I'll make the arrangements." Dimitri grinned widely as he lifted me off the mattress kissing me until I was breathless. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." I admitted looking up into his eyes. "I've been ready for a while."

… **Friday…**

I spent Friday snuggled on the couch with Lissa watching Netflix and eating junk food while Christian and Grant trained in the gym. Serena was on the opposite couch reading a book and grazing on fruit. Serena made Lissa and I look bad.

"How was your date with Dimitri last night?" Lissa asked during the credits of the first episode of American Horror Story.

"It was amazing." I admitted unable to hide the smile that took over my face. "Dimitri got us reservations at our favorite restaurant then we went back to his place."

"And?"

" _And_?"

Lissa rolled her eyes. "Details?!"

"You want the **sex** details?"

"You didn't spend the entire time having sex?" Lissa questioned staring at me expectantly.

I smirked breaking off a piece of chocolate. "My first night off in weeks and my boyfriend takes me out for a _romantic_ dinner? Do you think we played chess when we got home?"

"No."

" _No_." I repeated shaking my head in amusement. "If you really want the sex details I gave him a blowjob in the car park – then we had a quickie in the elevator – then I spent the rest of the night tied to the bed."

"I didn't need to know that!" Lissa cried covering her ears.

Serena started laughing from the lounge looking up from her book. "You asked!"

"I thought it'd be more romantic!"

"It was romantic." I smirked leaning back against the cushions. "Dimitri and I haven't been out on a real date in so long. It was really nice to feel like a normal couple."

"Good."

"Speaking of alone time." I felt a little awkward breaking our plans but I was technically just postponing. "Dimitri has made plans for Saturday night after The Family Dinner at Abe's so would it be okay if we do our traditional shopping spree on Sunday? We'll have lunch just the two of us."

"You're ditching me to have sex with your boyfriend aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I can live with that." Lissa grinned shaking her head. "Be back here by 10am."

"Yes mum." I mocked earning a slap to my thigh. Lissa poked out her tongue and shot up from the lounge. "You love me!"

… **Rose's Birthday…**

 _I was surrounded by darkness barely able to make out the back of my hand when I held it in front of me. It was also cold. I wrapped my arms around my body and made my way through the darkness not entirely sure where I was walking too._

 _A breeze blew past me and my hair was caught up in it blowing all around me spinning me around in a circle as the breeze picked up and felt as if it was suffocating me where I stood in the darkness._

 _I looked to the sky expecting to find more darkness instead it was a beautiful sunny blue sky filled with white fluffy clouds. This made no sense. I was surrounded by darkness yet… "The darkness is coming."_

" _Yeva?" I questioned searching the darkness for the familiar face. "Yeva? I don't understand."_

" _There is no future."_

" _I don't accept that." I shouted out in anger while holding back my tears as the truth of those words set in and the fear I'd been refusing to let surface began to suffocate me. I fell to my knees pounding my fists on the ground beneath me. "YEVA!"_

" _You'll lose those you love most."_

 _The last time Yeva had said those words to me I'd brushed her off choosing to believe in the fantasy that it was the ramblings of a crazy old witch, but in this moment surrounded by darkness I couldn't brush off those beliefs. I couldn't believe in the fantasy. Yeva was right – Yeva was always right._

 _I could accept that now… I could accept the reality of my fate… I was living on borrowed time and the time was quickly running out._

" _There has to be another way." I pleaded the darkness._

" _It's time for you to choose."_

" _I don't understand."_

" _You do."_

" _Please." I begged pulling my knees up to my chest sobbing as I rocked back and forth shaking my head in denial. "I can't!"_

" _A sacrifice must be made."_

" _Haven't I sacrificed enough?" I questioned wiping the tears from my cheeks. "Please. I can't do it."_

" _ **Can't**_ _or_ _ **Won't**_ _?" The voice taunted. "If you cannot or will not decide you will lose everyone."_

My eyes snapped open and I stared at the black ceiling of my bedroom. I lifted my arm to pull back the sheet but was pinned to the mattress by dead body weight. I began to panic my mind racing, and my heart beating so hard in my chest that it felt as if it'd burst out of my chest at any second.

"Get off! Get off! Get off! I can't breathe! It's too dark. It's too cold. It's too hot." I felt like I was freezing cold yet my skin was slick with sweat and my hair stuck to my forehead.

"-Roza? Roza?" Dimitri's voice barely registered before I threw his arm off me and jumped out of bed clawing at my clothes as Dimitri turned on the bedside lamp filling the room with a warm light. "Roza? Calm Down – Roza?"

"I can't – I can't – I can't." I was rambling like a crazy person and I saw Dimitri standing in front of me but I couldn't 'see' past that nightmare. It was so dark. Dimitri began shaking me pleading with me to look at him. _Wake up_!

"I'm sorry." Dimitri's apology wasn't even enough to wake me up from the delusional state I found myself in at least not until I felt the back of his hand as he slapped me across the face which would have knocked me on my ass if it wasn't for the fact that Dimitri was still holding my shoulder. "Roza?"

"Ow." I winced touching my cheek, as I looked up at him in surprise though surprise quickly turned into heartbreak. Dimitri looked terrified, shocked, and beyond broken. "Dimitri."

"I'm sorry." Dimitri apologized dropping his hand. "I didn't know what else to do you were completely out of it."

"I'm sorry." I apologized hating that he witnessed my panic attack. "Wait – What are you even doing here?"

"I wanted to be the first person to wish you happy birthday."

"Oh." I felt even worse. "You should have woken me."

"I wish I had." Dimitri stepped back sitting on the edge of the bed. "What the hell was that? Has it happened before?"

"I don't know." I confessed sitting next to him. "Once or Twice."

"Roza."

"Comrade." I knew exactly what he was going to say and I couldn't hear it. "It's fine. I'm fine. It was just a nightmare."

"Tell me about it?" Dimitri pleaded placing his hand on my knee. "Please? It might help you understand it."

"I already understand it."

"Then help me understand." I almost refused until I saw the pleading look in his eyes. I couldn't deny him when he looked at me like this – I also couldn't deny him knowing how terrified he was to see me like this. I'm not going to lie it scared me too. Dimitri didn't sign up for this – none of us did. "Roza? Please."

"I was surrounded by darkness – it was cold – I couldn't see anything it was pitch black except when I looked up at the sky. It was sunny and perfect. It reminded me of that first day in Baia. There was a voice – Yeva – some of what she said we'd discussed the first night but the rest of it was new. She told me I had to choose or I'd lose everyone."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know." I couldn't find it in my heart to tell him the truth because the truth was I had a decision to make… Dimitri or Lissa… If I couldn't choose I'd lose both of them – I'd lose everybody.

I wouldn't want to live if I lost either of them.

"I need a shower." I whispered intertwining our fingers. "Join me?"

Dimitri just stared at me giving a small nod before standing. "I'll tell you one thing – life is never dull with you."

"I'd settle for dull." I admitted tilting my head back to look at him. "Could you imagine it? An ordinary life."

With the most serious look in his eyes Dimitri raised his hand to my cheek stroking the tender skin where he'd slapped me. "I **do** imagine it."

Dimitri walked into the bathroom leaving me stunned and watching him walk away. I wasn't 'surprised' that Dimitri imagined an ordinary life but it was that pained look in his eyes as he said it. I forced myself to put it behind me and walk into the bathroom.

Dimitri was already in the shower when I walked into the bathroom. I stripped out of my clothes and stepped into the shower sighing in bliss as the water made contact with my skin it was hot and stung just enough to make it pleasurable.

I tilted my head back allowing the water to hit my face. "Would you wash my back?"

"Of course." Dimitri whispered reaching around me to grab the soap. I moaned reluctantly his Dimitri's hands began to massage and caress my body as his lips trailed kisses along my shoulder. "I made those arrangements for tonight."

"Mhmm." I moaned tilting my head back staring at the ceiling as his hands continued to caress my body. "That's good."

"So you still want too?"

"Of course." I turned around to look at Dimitri. "I'd skip dinner if I could."

For the first time since I woke up Dimitri's face lit up with a smile. "Your father would hunt us down and drag us to the table."

"Unfortunately."

"You're lucky to have a father who loves you so much."

"He's overprotective."

"There isn't a thing he wouldn't do for you."

I rolled my eyes though I couldn't argue with that. "I'd rather not talk about my father or the birthday dinner we're being forced to attend."

"What would you rather discuss?"

"I'd rather not discuss anything." I smiled pressing my naked wet body firmly up against Dimitri's own naked wet body. "In fact I'd rather skip ahead to the 'Birthday' sex that involves at least 3 orgasms before breakfast."

"3? That's a little greedy don't you think?"

"It's **my** birthday I'll cum if I want too." I giggled standing on my tip toes as I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth biting down hard until I got the reaction I wanted as Dimitri lifted me off my feet his mouth firmly on mine. "Don't make me beg."

"I like it when you beg."

"I know." I sighed cupping his hands in my face. "I'll **beg** tonight."

"Most definitely." Dimitri growled biting my bottom lip before he released me completely turning off the water opening the shower door. "Get on the bed. Now. On all fours with your head on the pillow." I stepped out of the reaching for a towel only to have my hand slapped away and hard spank on my ass. It stung like a bitch. "No."

I walked to the bedroom rubbing my reddened ass cheek though didn't complain as I crawled onto the bed on all fours with my head on the pillows just as he'd asked. I felt the bed dip behind me and felt his hands massaging my ass cheeks before his mouth kissed my hole. I moaned pushing back into his face as his hand slid down between my legs sliding two fingers inside of my soaking wet pussy.

"Dimitri."

"Shh. No talking." Dimitri warned as his mouth continued it's slow and sweet torture on my ass. I'd been working on stretching my hole for weeks but since I told Dimitri I was ready for anal he's been paying extra attention to the area to get me stretched including buying me a glass butt plug that I'd worn all day yesterday. "Stay."

Dimitri disappeared moving around the room before returning to the bed. I moaned into the mattress as I felt the cold lube squirted onto my ass before the even colder touch of the glass circling and pushing against me until the muscle gave way beneath it and filled my ass.

The sensation of it was amazing only made better the sharp sting of Dimitri's hand on my ass. I moaned arching my back with each hard slap pushing back against his hand as his fingers moved in and out of my dripping wet pussy. "Oh God!"

"God isn't in the room, Roza." Dimitri chuckled darkly from behind me as he grabbed a fistful of my hair pulling me back up against him. "Is this what you wanted? Huh? My dirty filthy little birthday slut."

YES! This is exactly how I wanted to start my birthday. "Y-Yes."

"Do you want to cum?"

"Yes." I gasped balling my hands into fists as Dimitri's fingers curled inside of me as his tongue stroked the length of my neck. "Fuck. Dimitri-" I screamed out in pleasure as my orgasm exploded within me sending my body into a wild frenzy as I rode Dimitri's fingers as he spoke dirty filth into my ear.

Before I even had a chance to recover I was on my back and Dimitri's head was between my legs his tongue buried inside of me as his thumb worked it's magic pinching, squeezing, flicking my clit as I rode his face arching of the bed. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Oh – YES – I-I-I-I o0myGo0d!"

"That's 2." Dimitri declared proudly from between my legs as he began kissing his way up my stomach until his hands grabbed hold of both my breasts tweaking and squeezing my nipples before taking them in his mouth biting and sucking. I squirmed beneath him lifting my hands to his back digging my nails into his back earning a grunt/growl of approval. "Are you ready for number 3?"

I wasn't sure I could handle number 3 straight away but I wasn't about to argue. "Yes."

"Good Girl." Dimitri whispered pressing his lips to mine as he reached down between us grabbing his cock and sliding the head between my lips teasing my slit before finding my pussy… Dimitri pressed his lips sweetly to mine as his free hand wrapped around my throat at the same time he thrusted his cock inside me with a force that left me breathless as I arched underneath him wrapping my legs around his waist as I pulled him deeper. "That's it, Roza. Take my cock – tell me what you want me to do to you? You want more?"

"Yes. More."

"You want me to fuck you like a whore?"

"YES! Oh Fuck – Yes!" I gasped as his hand tightened around my throat as his lips hovered above mine as my breathing began to shallow. "Don't. Stop. Don't. Stop." I chanted over and over again as my orgasm reached it's peak as my back arched off the bed and my nails dug deeper into his back.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" People shouted at the same time the bedroom door swung open. I'd been on the brink of cumming when Dimitri pulled out covering us with the sheet but it was a little too late.

Christian stood in the doorway with a tray of food while Lissa and Serena held a birthday present while Grant, Randall, Yuri, Theo, and Neil stood behind them staring at Dimitri and I with the biggest looks of shock on their faces.

"What. The. Fuck." I didn't have it in me to be embarrassed – if anything I was a little pissed. I'd been on the brink of cumming. "Haven't you guys heard of knocking?"

"We- It's- Um-" Lissa fumbled over her words blushing. "Sorry."

"This is _Awkward_." Randall chuckled from the back of the group.

"We'll wait for you in the kitchen." Christian backed out of the bedroom looking very uncomfortable. "That's an image I'll never get out of my head."

"We'll wait while you to come – I mean – Shit. Christian!"

"Just shut the door." Christian pleaded as he forced everybody out of the room while Lissa rushed to shut the bedroom door.

The entire exchange lasted only a few seconds but it was a few seconds too long. I looked at Dimitri when he began chuckling trying cover it by biting his knuckle but when he looked at me he fell back onto the bed his laughter filling the room.

"Did you see their faces? Fuck. I've never seen Christian look so pale and that says a lot! The guy is whiter then an albino."

I found myself smiling as I fell back onto the pillows. "That's horrible!" I giggled as Dimitri crawled up next to me laying his head on my stomach. "Christian isn't that white…" I smirked shaking my head. "…Fuck. I can't believe they walked in on us – mid thrust."

Dimitri threw his head back laughing. "I'm sorry. I really shouldn't be laughing but I just keep seeing their faces… I hope they got my good side."

I nearly choked on my tongue. "Dimitri."

"I'm sorry." He chuckled sitting up pressing his lips to mine. "So… 2 out of 3 isn't orgasms isn't bad."

"2 out of 3 for me." I corrected moving to my knees as I knelt on the mattress in front of him reaching for his cock underneath the sheet. "You haven't cum at all."

"That doesn't matter…" I placed my finger over Dimitri's mouth removing the sheet from between us forcing him to lie down before straddling his waist. "…Roza. Everybody is waiting for you."

"Let them wait." I whispered running my nails down his chest as I leaned in kissing his lips teasing him with the tip of my tongue before I firmly kissed him sliding my right hand into his hair. I broke the kiss flipping my hair over my shoulder as I grinded my bare pussy along Dimitri's throbbing hard length reaching down between us I guided him into my pussy slowly easing myself back onto him.

I gasped sitting back and arching my back as I began to ride the length of Dimitri's cock my hands grabbing hold of my breasts pinching and tweaking my own nipples as Dimitri's hands grabbed hold of my waist picking a faster pace. "Roza – Look at me."

I opened my eyes as Dimitri sat up sliding an arm around my back pulling me closer as his mouth collided hungrily with mine. I whimpered burying both my hands in his hair as I tried getting closer. Dimitri flipped me onto my back his hands grabbing mine and pinning them above my head with one hand while the other lifted my thigh further up his back as he began pounding my pussy relentlessly.

"Don't. Stop." I begged meeting his thrust digging the heel of my foot into his ass pulling his cock deeper inside of me so he hit that magic spot every thrust. I cried out arching off the bed losing more and more control with every thrust – Dimitri's head dropped to my breast and he sucked my left nipple into his mouth biting and tease the nip as his thrust grew shorter and rougher until I felt my 3rd and final orgasm explode. Dimitri grunted shouting out in Russian against my sweaty chest as the walls of my pussy tightened around his length and milked his cock dry.

… **10 Minutes Later…**

Walking into the kitchen I couldn't keep the smirk off my face as every single one of them awkwardly met my eye before looking away turning 3 different shades of red. "Good Morning!"

Christian smirked placing a fresh plate of pancakes and a ton of bacon in front of me. "You're breakfast went cold so Lissa made me cook you a fresh plate."

"Aw. That's so sweet of you, Chrissy-Poo-Bear!"

"Don't push it, Hathaway." Christian pointed a butter knife at me. "I cooked it I can take it away."

I pulled the plate closer to me and poked out my tongue. "My bacon."

Dimitri laughed coming up behind me sliding his arms around my shoulders as he kissed my cheek pulling me back into his chest. "Are you going to share?"

I picked up a piece of bacon holding it in front of me. "I don't love you **that** much." I giggled squirming in the seat as Dimitri attacked my ribcage. "Okay! Okay! I'll share! But it's my birthday so I get the crispy bits!"

"You drive a hard bargain." Dimitri chuckled taking the piece of bacon in my hands. "Good Morning Everybody."

"Morning." The other Guardian's greeted at once while Lissa and Christian both gave Dimitri a look of 'are you seriously finding amusement in this'. "Christian. Lissa."

"Good Morning, Dimitri." Lissa shook her head with a tiny smile. "Do you guys have any plans this morning?"

"I've got a few things to do this morning." Dimitri admitted pulling up a seat next to me. "I'm going to be pretty busy all day so we'll meet up tonight at Mazur Manor?"

I was a little disappointed that I wouldn't get to spend more time with him today but I couldn't be too upset since we'd be spending tonight at Galina's plus a few hours tomorrow before I had to come home and go shopping with Lissa.

"Does that mean you'll be home all day?" Lissa questioned suddenly excited.

"Yes. Unless you want to go out?"

"Nope! I've arranged for a masseuse to come to the apartment! You, Serena, and I are all getting massages and afterwards we're going to get manicures and pedicures!"

I had to admit that sounded amazing and it'd been so long since I had my nails done but in my line of work and my strict workout regime the nails would be broken without 48 hours but as I looked into Lissa's eyes I forced a smile. "That sounds amazing, Liss! Thank you."

"I knew you'd love it!" Lissa squealed throwing her arms around my neck. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you." I chuckled wrapping my arms around Lissa holding her tight. "Seriously. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd be a total mess." Lissa smirked completely unaware of how accurate her words were. In a world without Lissa I'm not sure what I'd do with myself. I'd be lost without a direction without an anchor to keep me grounded. "I love you."

"I love you." I whispered fighting back the tears that threatened to appear. "Both of you. Seriously. You two are two of the most important people in my life and I'm honored to have you both in my life. You're my family. I hope you know that."

 **...TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **What did you guys think! We got our 'first' glance into Lissa's state of mine - if you guys saw the sneak peak I posted a few months ago you'll have a good idea of what's coming - if not you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to read the sneak peak posted because I deleted it as I wanted to rewrite it and extend a little on the details.**

 **What about the whole Vegas chase down and rooftop fight? Then the waterboarding torture? OMg. I loved that. I wanted to get a little more into it but I didn't want to scare you guys with just how dark Rose seems to be getting. I'm even a little worried about her.**

 **So what happened after that? The visit with MASONN! Omg. Yes. I'm thinking of doing a tiny flashback of a previous visit since this one was pretty much Rose saying 'goodbye' to Mason for now. So you'll probably get to see Mason again but if I do do this it'll be DARK! VIOLENT. And Rose will definitely live up to that "Monster" comment.**

 **The public display of affection? HOT. That paranoid moment in the carpark? Was it warranted? Considering everything that's been happening I'm inclined to believe it is. AND OMG! That blowjob in the parking lot - But then that was nothing compared to the elevator scene with JACE. (Also I'm a huge fan of the Jace Wayland but it wasn't until I started writing Rose and Jace's meeting that I remembered the whole JACE/Christian so it might actually turn into something like that but I'm not sure if this JACE is a good or bad guy but he definitely has an important role in the future.)**

 **THAT DREAM! OMG. I loved and hated writing that.**

 **The cute moment between Lissa and Rose was alright - The next morning BIRTHDAY SURPRISE was funny - And the lemons were HOT. And that closing moment with Lissa and Rose was kinda cute and sad considering what's going to happen.**

 **ANYWAY! A HUGE shout out to all my readers and those who take the time review. I READ EVERY SINGLE ONE multiple times and take inspiration from you guys to keep me going when it gets a bit hard or I'm struggling with a plot.**

 **THANKS FOR READING & PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

 **P.s. Sorry for the long ass author note at the end.**

 **I LOVE YOU GUYS**


	13. Just Say Yes: Chapter 12

**Alright! Alright! Alright! I know this chapter has been a long time coming! But I ran into a stumble both literally (I bruised my ribs on Thursday and I've been paying for it all weekend. It's Monday in Aus.) But I also ran into an issue with the story because Rose wanted to be heard but to be 100% honest with you Dimitri's voice was needed.**

 **I hope you enjoy the lemons it's not as lemony as I'd like it to be but it's still pretty hot.**

 **This is the final chapter of "Just Say Yes" but there will be a sequel if you guys want it? Do you want it? Do you really really want it?  
OF COURSE YOU DO YOU PERVERTS NEED IT! ;)**

 **ALSO do you guys want the sequel to be posted in a new thread or should I continue to post it on this thread? That way we can avoid having to refollow and re-favourite stories and it can all stay in one place?**

 **Name for the sequel? Originally "Killer Awakenings" however I'm loving the name "No Mercy" but if you guys have something entirely different I'm open to ideas.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **WARNING WARNING SEX VIOLENCE ECT ECT YOU GET THE IDEA WARNING WARNING**

 **Dimitri Belikov**

 **God**. **Help**. **Me**. It should be illegal to look _that_ beautiful. Rose stood in front of the fireplace drinking a glass of champagne simply staring into the flames with a thoughtful look on her face.

Rose was wearing a floor length red dress with a slit up the side showing off her gorgeous toned legs. They were strong and athletic yet feminine and sexy. There wasn't a single thing I didn't love about Rose or her body but I had to admit I was a sucker for those legs and the way they shook uncontrollably with every orgasm and how they looked lying across my stomach after making love.

Yes. I, Dimitri Belikov, didn't just fuck anymore. I'm not entirely sure when it happened but somewhere along the line I'd changed… Though I hadn't changed that much and luckily for me the woman I loved wasn't intimidated by certain desires and actually embraced them. Fed them. I swear, the woman deliberately bated me sometimes.

"You're a lucky son of a bitch." Ivan chuckled from beside me as he clapped me on the back before moving around me. "I'm going to find the bar."

I stood there just staring at her taking the time to appreciate the moment. The need to feel her in my arms became too much and I stepped into the room taking the three steps making my way through the crowded room. There had to be at least 50 people here.

As I approached Roza I saw her stand a little taller. I smiled to myself knowing that she'd felt me approaching her. I loved the way her body reacted to my own. I took a moment to appreciate her curves before setting my hands on her waist pressing my chest into her back as I trailed my nose along her shoulder and up towards her ear. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you look?"

Roza leaned back into me tilting her head to the side as I nibbled on her earlobe. "It's about time you showed up… I was beginning to worry you were going to leave me alone with these people."

I chuckled turning her slowly in my arms as I pulled her closer raising my hand to her chin lifting it as I pressed my lips softly against hers. She sighed sliding her arms around my neck as she parted her lips inviting me to deepen the kiss.

Reluctantly I broke the kiss pressing my forehead to hers as my hands travelled every available inch of her body. "God. I want you so bad right now."

Roza smiled tilting her head back looking up at me. "So lets ditch this circus?"

"You're not leaving your own party."

Roza rolled her eyes shaking her head as she looked around the room. "This isn't my party, Comrade. Abe promised me it'd be a quiet family dinner and this is more like a high school reunion with old instructors who hated me."

"Don't you think you're exaggerating a little bit?"

"No!" Roza pointed to the old guy sitting on the leather sofa. "That's Guardian Xavier Chase! Don't let the old man's wrinkled demented face fool you not only could he kick both our asses but he'd be able to do it without breaking a sweat. I'm 99.9% sure he's Satan in a suit. The man is literally everywhere. It's so creepy… The really pale-faced woman is Guardian Alba. I lost count of the amount of times Alba tried to get me kicked out of school – okay yes – her reasons weren't always unwarranted I did blow up the schools statue of St. Vlad once but in my defence I was given the wrong information at the time."

"Tell me you're joking?" Apart of me couldn't believe what I was hearing but another part wasn't in the least surprised. "You're the novice who blew up the statue."

"It was an accident." Roza admitted in a small voice as she bit her ruby red lip. I simply shook my head and kissed her lips sucking her bottom lip into my mouth earning a throaty moan as I bit down on the flesh. "You're killing me."

I shook my head brushing the stray stand of hair out of her face. "I'm killing you? My cock is throbbing and all I can think about is burying my cock inside your tight wet cunt. And I'm killing you? No Sweetheart." I whispered looking into her eyes as her slid her arms around my waist and closed the little distance between us as she kissed me.

I'm not going to lie the kiss left me a little light headed. It was soft, teasing, and packed with so much longing and desire that I wasn't even thinking about the other people in the room until one of them interrupted us.

"Guardian Belikov?" I turned my head to look at the man who'd interrupted us. If it had been anybody else I might have been irritated but I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. "I thought that was you."

"Arthur." I pulled away from Roza to hug my friend and former mentor.

Arthur Schoenberg was one of the greatest Guardian's to ever live. His career expanded over 50 years and even at 69 years old the man was still an active Guardian working for one of the most powerful and elite families in our community. The Badicas.

"It's good to see you."

"It is good to see you too." Arthur grinned at me before turning his focus onto Roza. "And you must be the famous Rosemarie."

Roza looked like she was about to completely flip out. "You're Guardian Schoenberg."

"I am."

I chuckled wrapping my arm around Roza's waist. "Arthur this is my girlfriend Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway. Roza – this is my good friend Arthur."

"It's an honour to meet you, Guardian Hathaway." Arthur smiled lifting her hand to his lips kissing her knuckles. "Belikov is a lucky man."

"I wouldn't go that far she's a handful." I joked earning a hard slap across my chest.

"She hasn't broken you yet." Abe Mazur grinned joining our little gathering. "Arthur Schoenberg. It's been – a while."

"Ibrahim Mazur." Arthur grinned shaking Abe's extended hand. "I believe the last time I saw you was at Esma and Yetta's wedding…"

"Wow. Has it really been that long?' Abe shook his head looking at his daughter. "Rose had just started walking."

"Oh I remember… You were such a tiny little thing, Rosemarie. You spent the entire time clinging to my leg it was cute until you threw up in my shoes." Arthur grinned turning his gaze back onto Rose who looked mortified. I couldn't entirely blame her. She was star struck by the legendary guardian in front of her. "You've grown into a beautiful young woman."

"Don't look so surprised, Arthur." Abe chuckled waving at himself. "Rosemarie is after all my daughter." Janine appeared next to Abe raising a questioning eyebrow obviously having heard the conversation. "But of course! All the best parts of Rosemarie come from her mother. Janine."

"Nice save." Janine smiled before looking up at Arthur. "Guardian Schoenberg. It's an honour to finally meet you. I'm Janine Hathaway – Rose's mother."

"Of course." Arthur smiled shaking Janine's hand. "It's an honour to meet you, Guardian Hathaway. From what I hear of your reputation your infinite beauty isn't the only thing your daughter inherited from you. You must be very proud of your daughter."

"Immensely." Janine smiled glancing at her daughter. "It'd be easy to take credit for my daughter's success but the truth is the only person deserving of that credit is Rosemarie herself." I couldn't have agreed more.

"Thanks Mom." Rose smiled her cheeks flushing a little bit as she looked up at me with a hint of mischievousness in her eyes. "Aren't you going to stroke my ego?"

"What would you like me to say?" I questioned lifting the hand that rested on my stomach intertwining our fingers lifting them to my lips. "Would you like me to tell you that you're the best guardian of your generation? That you command the respect of every single Guardian you step into a room with? That even when facing the impossible you make it feel possible? Because I can say all of those things and I wouldn't be lying but you and I both know that none of that matters."

The look in Roza's eyes as she stared me only made me want to kiss her. Apparently I wasn't the only one who felt it because Roza's lips were on mine. It was only brief but it was enough to ignite a fire in my stomach. I _needed_ Roza like I needed air.

…20 Minutes Later…

I was standing at the bar having a drink with Ivan and a few of the other Guardian's when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Ordinarily I wouldn't have checked it but I was waiting on an update from Galina about the room I'd booked for tonight.

I smirked seeing a text from Roza.

 _Comrade. Save me. Please – RH._

I looked in the direction I'd last seen her and couldn't help but smile as I saw her standing with Janine and several other Guardian's who Rose had pointed out earlier to be former teachers of hers. She looked like she'd rather be in a fight to the death.

 _Why? You look like you're having a great time.  
I wouldn't want to intrude – DB._

 _I'm not wearing any panties – RH._

I clenched my jaw reading the text twice before I drowned the remainder of my drink. The woman knew exactly how to get under my skin. I stood from the bar and glanced back to the last place I'd seen her surprised to find she'd disappeared.

"Dimka." Ivan snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Sit. Have another drink."

"I'll be right back." I made my way through the crowded room. "Janine… Did you see where Rose went?"

"Guardian Alto came by asking for a private word." Janine admitted looking confused. "I can't imagine what could be so important."

Me either. "Excuse me."

I made my way into the hallway and paused outside Abe's office. The door was still partly open and I could hear Rose's voice. She sounded frustrated and angry like she didn't want to be having this conversation.

"Jesus Christ! Rosemarie. Do you have any idea how messed up that is?"

"Yes." Rose answered. "Will you sign the papers or not?"

Papers? "Of course I'll sign the god damn papers."

"Thank you." Rose seemed genuinely thankful. "Can I get back to my party?"

Stanley chuckled. "Do you really want to go back out there?"

"Not at all." Rose returned. "But Dimitri is probably looking for me."

"Arh… The Russian." Stanley chuckled. "I don't think he likes me very much."

"Dimitri is very… Possessive. It keeps thing's interesting." There was definite amusement in her voice. I trusted Rose 100% so I knew I had nothing to worry about when it came to Stanley or any other man so I knew I could walk away and Rose would come find me when she was finished talking to Stanley. But I wasn't prepared for what I heard next. "Dimitri doesn't know about any of this."

"Rose!"

"Don't. Say. It… It's not like I was keeping it a secret I just hadn't told anybody…"

"Which is the definition of a secret."

"Whose side are you on?"

"There are sides?"

"No. I guess not."

"Are you afraid of how he'll react?"

"I don't want to lose him."

"I'm the last person to give relationship advice BUT from what I've seen the Russian isn't afraid of getting his hands bloody. I saw what he did to Ashford – the man didn't flinch. I've heard stories from other Guardian's… I think you've put the Russian on a pedestal and it's blinded you."

" _Maybe_."

"You _love_ him?"

"Yes!"

"You've never been in a relationship with an equal. The Russian might be your _boyfriend_ , and _master_ , but he's also a _Guardian_ whose both feared and respected by those in our community. He might not have been trained in torture by Ibrahim Mazur but those Russian's are ruthless and trained like animals at Basils."

Silence fell between them for the longest minute before Rose spoke. "You're right."

"Tell him the truth…" Alto said opening the door to the office his face shifting into surprise for the briefest of moments. "…Guardian Belikov."

"Guardian Alto." My eyes shifted to Roza who stood behind him looking a little terrified. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I'll let you two talk." Alto stepped to the side looking back at Rose. "Happy Birthday, Rosie. I'll call you tomorrow after I drop off the papers."

"Thank you, Stanley." Rose forced a smile as she looked at him. I stepped into Abe's office shutting the door behind me and locking it. Whatever Rose was about to tell me I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it. "It's not as bad as you're thinking."

"Let's start with the papers?"

Rose raised an eyebrow. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough."

Rose ran a hand through her hair taking a seat on the leather sofa. "Aren't you going to sit? Please." I reluctantly took a seat next to her on the sofa. "The papers are for Mason."

"Why?" I'd met Mason Ashford the same night I met Rose. Initially, I thought Mason was just an ordinary close-minded dick but it wasn't until I began dating Rose that I realized Mason was also emotionally abusive and manipulative… As well as being a rapist. I'd taken great pleasure in torturing him.

It felt like a lifetime ago but was actually only 5 months ago.

"When I 'sold' Nathaniel his new 'pet' it was under an agreement that I'd set the limits. For the last 5 months I've controlled exactly what happened to Mason during his time with Nathaniel. What. When. Where. How. A large percentage of Mason's 'earnings' goes towards a charity that helps women escape abusive relationships and start over."

"That's sick." It was the truth and by the look on Rose's face she knew it. I should have been surprised by the news but as I began to process everything I realized that I wasn't surprised. After everything Mason had put Rose through – I should have expected it. A woman like Rose doesn't just walk away. What I hadn't expected was that Rose would lie to me about it. "Why didn't you just tell me from the beginning?"

"I was afraid."

"That's bullshit." I snapped as I stood from the sofa. "Alto might have fallen for that excuse but I'm not buying it."

"Comrade…"

"No." I snapped turning to look at her. "Jesus Christ. What is wrong with you, Roza! Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you with my life! It's **ME** I don't trust, Dimitri! I liked it. Correction. I fucking loved it! It's that side of me that I don't trust. It's dark, ruthless, and evil… I'm a monster. And I was afraid if you saw that side of me that's all you'd ever see! It's bad enough waking up and having to look myself in the mirror everyday."

I stared at her taking a deep breathe. "When I look at you all I see is the woman I love? I've tried not love you and it's impossible. You're not perfect, Roza. Not even close. But you ARE the woman I love and nothing you do will ever change how I look at you."

"Comrade-"

"It's my turn to speak." I cupped her face in my hands forcing her to look at me. "I. Love. You. I don't care what you've done to Mason- the fucker deserves it- however I do care about you. You're not a bad person and this will catch up to you- it already has- I'm not entirely sure you can handle the guilt that comes a long with it."

"Comrade-"

"I'll never give up on you." I swore lifting her chin as I forced her to look me in the eyes. " **Never**." I promised lowering my lips to hers as her arms slid around my neck pressing her body into mine. I slid my right hand around her back and cupped her ass giving it a rough squeeze. "You weren't kidding about not wearing panties."

"I'd never joke about not wearing panties." Roza giggled trying to pull away before I pulled her roughly against my chest kissing her mouth again. I needed her closer. "Comrade."

"Roza." I growled trailing my mouth down the side of her jaw. "You're killing me."

"My father will kill us both if he catches us in his office." Despite her warning it didn't stop her from unbuckling my belt and sliding her hand inside my pants wrapping her hand firmly around my cock. "Fuck."

I glanced towards Abe's desk and pushed Roza back until her ass hit the mahogany desk. I grabbed her face crushing my mouth to hers in a rough and demanding kiss as she continued to stroke my cock. "Turn around and put two hands on the desk."

Roza reluctantly released my cock and turned around placing two hands on the desk. I stepped up behind her gathering her hair in my right hand as I kissed her neck nibbling at the flesh as my left hand untied the knot holding the top of her dress up. "Comrade."

"Shh." I whispered letting the fabric fall over her perky breasts. The nipples were hard and begged for my tongue to wrap around the little strawberry nubs… I was also pleased to see Roza had changed the nipple bars to the nipple ring. "What do you want Roza?"

"You." Roza moaned as my hands began tweaking her nipples. "It's always been you."

 **Rosemarie Hathaway**

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks_

 _And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Oh me I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am_

The night was finally drawing to a close and just as Dimitri and I began saying goodbye to everybody 'our' song began playing softly in the background. "Just one dance?" I pleaded intertwining our fingers as I led him to the middle of the floor. Nobody else was dancing but neither of us cared about that.

Dimitri pulled me into his arms and swept me off my feet as he carried me into the middle of the room before placing me on my feet and holding me close as he began singing the lyrics in my ear.

So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are

When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm  
I know you will still love me the same

'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen  
Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory

I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand

But baby now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are, oh

So baby now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are

Oh maybe we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are

I giggled as Dimitri spun me away from him and then pulled me up against his chest. Both of us were breathless from dancing and neither of us could no longer hide the longing we felt as our lips met in a frenzied kiss. "Marry me."

I opened my eyes and pulled my head back to look up at him. "Excuse me?"

The sexiest crooked smile lit up his face. " **Marry**. **Me**."

The entire room fell silent but I couldn't tell you if it was because everybody was waiting for my response or if I'd fallen into a coma. Before I could say anything Dimitri reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box – I stepped back covering my mouth as he dropped down to one knee opening the box.

"You're _serious_?" It came out as a nervous giggle as I stared at the diamond ring. It was stunning and classic yet modern. I felt tears fill my eyes as I stared at him waiting for him to continue to speak when he whispered my name.

"It's always been you, Rosemarie." Dimitri smiled taking the ring out of the box. "So… Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur… Will. You. Marry. Me?"

 _Just Say Yes._ I smiled remembering the words Dimitri once spoke to me. There was never another answer. "Yes."

Dimitri picked up my shaking hand sliding the engagement ring onto my finger. He kissed every finger before intertwining our fingers as he stood up grabbing the back of my neck and crushing his lips to mine as applause erupted around the room.

 **…Galina's Resort…**

" _We've arrived…"_

I collapsed burying my head in Dimitri's neck as his fingers tightened on my hips as his head fell back as he cum inside me. It'd been a 40-minute drive from Mazur Manor and the moment the driver shut the door Dimitri and I attacked each other as if our lives depended on having his cock inside of me.

"Perfect timing." Dimitri breathed running his fingers down my spine. "Get. Dressed."

The last thing I wanted to do was get dressed but then I remembered what awaited me in our suite and I moved with enthusiasm. Dimitri spanked my ass as I turned around to grab my dress a cocky smirk on his face. "You're mine."

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I pulled on the dress. It was a little awkward in the limited space but I managed. "Zip me." Dimitri zipped up the dress pulling me back against his chest capturing my lips as I turned my head. "I love you."

"I love you." Dimitri smiled brushing his thumb over my bottom lip. Reluctantly we pulled apart and continued to get dressed. Dimitri opened the backdoor and stepped out before holding out his hand. "Roza."

I slid my hand into his stepping out of the car. "Thank you."

Dimitri and I walked up the stairs and through the sliding doors into the lobby. Galina smiled when she saw the two of us and began to approach. "Dimitri… Rosemarie… You look stunning. It's nice to see you again."

"Thank you." I smiled politely. "It's nice to see you too."

"Is everything ready?"

"We've run into a little problem but it'll be sorted within the hour." Galina smiled before looking down at her phone. "I'm having a little get together downstairs would the two of you like to join me while you wait for your room?"

"Roza?"

Truthfully. It was the last thing I wanted to do but what other choice did we have? "Sounds like a plan."

Dimitri squeezed my hand pressing his lips to my forehead. "Soon." The tone of Dimitri's voice confirmed that it was the last thing he wanted to do. "Once the room is finished we'll leave."

"Of course." Galina smiled looking between us. "Follow me."

As the elevator doors opened into the darkened hallway I immediately noticed the difference. This part of the hotel was only accessible to those within the lifestyle and kept separate from the vanilla guests at the resort.

At the end of the hall the room opened up into a larger room. There were leather sofas spaced out around the room with a coffee table in the centre of some and a stripper pole in others. There was a bar central to everybody while in the centre of the room was a stage where a submissive was tied to a cross and her mistress was punishing her.

I had to admit this suddenly didn't seem like such a waste of time.

Galina led us over to a booth closest to the stage and I took a seat next to Dimitri. I looked around the room taking everything in. Everybody was dressed nicely in casual clothes but Dimitri and I both stood out among the casual attire… More specifically I stood out in my floor length red dress with the thigh high slit that showed off my legs.

Granted. I was wearing more than a lot of the subs in the room but it didn't seem to matter. Dimitri placed his hand on my thigh circling his thumb across the flesh. "Would you like something to drink?"

I looked up at the waiter in front of us waiting patiently. "Ice water?" Dimitri nodded to the waiter before he scurried away. "Have you been on this floor before?"

Dimitri nodded once staring into my eyes. "No… But I've been to similar gatherings like this around the world."

I smiled looking around the room stopping when I saw a master and his slave on the opposite side of the room. The submissive male was kneeling between his master's legs giving him head. When the master caught me staring he simply winked.

"If it makes you uncomfortable…"

"No." I smiled turning to look at him. "I love it."

"We're having a product reveal in here tomorrow morning." Galina informed us as she sat down across from us. "You two should come. I'd love your opinion on products for the suites."

"Definitely…" Dimitri answered running his hand higher up my thigh. "…I'd eventually like to setup our own "playroom" in the apartment."

"Or… We could just start looking at houses." I suggested lifting my gaze to his a little nervous about his reaction.

"What about Lissa? There's still a threat."

"I'm working on that." I admitted covering the hand that sat on my thigh. "I'm not putting 'our' life on hold anymore. It was selfish."

Dimitri smiled shaking his head. "You really want to buy a house?"

"I do." I grinned. "With a pool."

"How many rooms?"

"Not too many… Just enough for when your family visits."

"No kids?"

I had to admit the thought of having Dimitri's children wasn't entirely unappealing. Especially the idea of having a son that looked exactly like his father… It was a nice thought that I occasionally entertained whenever I watched Dimitri sleeping but the reality of it? No. I was too selfish to share Dimitri. "No kids."

Dimitri smiled though I could tell he'd considered the thought himself. "So it'll just be the two of us?"

I nodded closing the distance between our lips. "Is that okay with you?"

"I'm far too selfish to share." Dimitri grinned pressing his lips to mine. Dimitri spent the rest of our time discussing 'business' with Galina while I took in the people around me. This was my first time experiencing the lifestyle so publically… There was a strange sense of belonging.

Stanley Alto had been the man to introduce me to the lifestyle but we'd never been able to go out in public for multiple reasons. The fact that I was 16 and Stan was 38 along with the fact that he'd also been an instructor at the academy didn't help.

Even though I was technically legal had our affair been discovered Stan most definitely would have lost his job, his reputation would be ruined, and he'd most likely have spent time in jail if my father didn't kill him first.

Thinking about Stan reminded me of our discussion earlier tonight… As well as the contract for Mason Ashford… I knew by leaving Mason's contract to Stan I was ensuring that Mason's torture would only get worse.

 _I was seated on the leather sofa watching Mason as he served his new master. I smiled as his eyes locked with mine. Drool and cum dribbled onto his chin due to the gag ring in his mouth. Even as I sat there watching I felt no regret or remorse._

 _Nathaniel laughed at Mason trying to fight back against his restraints. "Behave pet… You wouldn't want me get out the chains. Again. Would you?"_

 _Stanley chuckled from his spot next to me. "I don't think Nate has had this much fun breaking a sub in a while."_

" _He'll learn to take it." I smirked shifting my eyes to Stanley's. "Why are you here?"_

" _I wanted to make sure you were okay."_

 _I nodded appreciating the gesture. "I'm fine."_

" _Are you?"_

 _I smiled turning my head to look at Stan. "I've never been better."_

" _Then why do this?"_

" _Do you remember the night you showed me the cell?" I grinned as I recalled the memory of the converted basement. "You were my first, Stan. You taught me a lot in those first few weeks, but the moment you opened the door to the basement and I stepped through it I became an entirely different person. I became a woman. I wasn't naïve and unsure anymore… I was sexy, confidant and most of all I was_ _ **safe**_ _. Mason stole that from me, Stanley. He tied me down, raped me, drugged me, and took everything you gave me and tarnished it. That's why I'm doing this. It's sick, and it's wrong, and it's no better than what he did to me – in fact I think it could worse – yet it's not nearly enough."_

" _Ms. Rose…" Nathaniel called lifting Mason's head. "…I think the pet needs his medicine."_

 _I picked up the leather wallet before I stood up approaching Mason. "I won't bore you with the medical mumbo jumbo…" I said as I filled the syringe with the syrup. "…I've never used this drug myself but from memory it's supposed to keep the subject conscious and heightens the senses which means you'll feel absolutely everything 10 times as much."_

" _Such a good a pet." Nathaniel chuckled kissing Mason's jaw. "This is going to be FUN! Ladies first of course."_

 _I grinned taking the blade Stanley offered me. "Where do I begin…?"_

"I need to use the rest room." I forced myself out of the memory as I looked around. Galina pointed in the direction of the bar and I stood from the lounge excusing myself. I entered the bathroom and took in my reflection in the mirror.

I used the toilet before I freshened myself up reapplying my makeup. As I stepped back into the room I accidently ran into another man. I apologised and tried to step around him but the stranger blocked off my exit. "What's the rush, Pet?"

"You really shouldn't touch what doesn't belong to you." I warned looking at the hand wrapped around my arm before looking up into the strangers hazel coloured eyes.

"Feisty. I'm Dominique but you can call me Dom." Dominique smirked letting go of my arm and raising his hand to my face. I slapped his hand away but it didn't stop him from trying to close the distance between us as he reached for my face. "I'll fuck that right out of you."

Ok. I'm done being polite. I pushed him back making him stumble 3 steps before I pulled my fist back and punched him in the face sending him flying into a waiter with a tray of cocktails. "Like I said… You shouldn't touch what doesn't belong to you."

Dimitri and Galina appeared next to me within seconds. "What the fuck happened here?"

"Are you alright?" Dimitri questioned looking over me.

Dominique jumped to his feet touching his bleeding lip. "Does this little _slut_ belong to you?"

Dimitri stiffened at the sound of Dominique's voice before turning to him. "Would you like to repeat that?"

"Belikov. Enough." Galina stepped between them. "What happened?"

"That crazy bitch attacked me?" Dominique shouted. "There are witnesses!"

I rolled my eyes at the overly dramatic prick. "I bumped into 'Dominique' and I apologised. I tried to step around him but he grabbed my arm. I was simply defending myself."

"And you couldn't defend yourself with more self-control?"

I couldn't resist the urge to punch him in the face. "I apologise for causing a scene."

Dimitri lifted my bruised hand to his lips kissing the tender skin. "It was self-defence, Galina. If anybody owes anybody an apology it's the fool who put his hands on **mine**. Dominique is lucky all Roza gave him was a busted lip and a bruised ego."

Galina sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm too hold for this bullshit… Dominique – apologise. Now."

"Excuse me!"

"Apologise to Dimitri and his fiancé."

"This. Is. Bullshit." Dominique seethed as he glared at me with a burning hatred in his eyes. "I'm… Sorry."

I'm sorry I didn't hear that… Is what I wanted to say instead I simply smiled- Dimitri on the other hand never could just 'accept' the apology? " Are you sorry for calling my fiancé a slut? Touching her without consent? Or are you sorry for disrespecting 'me' as her Master? Please. Be specific?"

"Is he serious?"

Galina sighed giving Dimitri a look that begged him not to carry this out. "Belikov- Is this really necessary?"

"Absolutely." Dimitri grinned cockily sliding his arm around my shoulder. "I want to make sure he knows what he's apologising for."

"Fuck. You." Dominique sneered standing a little taller before walking off. "I'm done with this shit."

Galina sighed shaking her head as she checked her phone. "Your suite is ready."

"Great. Thanks for the entertaining evening." Dimitri smiled taking my hand and intertwining our fingers. "It was fun." As the elevator doors closed behind us I couldn't hide my own amusement. "What?"

"You're such a dick!" I grinned leaning up against the mirrored wall. "You know that don't you?"

"100%." Dimitri grinned closing the distance between us. "Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm fine." I promised sliding my arms around his neck needing him closer. "I really thought you were going to kill him."

"That'd be bad for business." Dimitri grinned lifting my chin as he kissed me forcing my back further against the wall as his hands roamed my body. "You're mine."

"I'm yours." I repeated against his lips as his fingers dug into my flesh. " _Always_."

The elevator doors opened just as Dimitri's mouth began exploring my nipples through the fabric of the dress. If it weren't for the couple standing outside the elevator doors looking extremely uncomfortable I doubt anything would have stopped him.

"Excuse us." Dimitri chuckled taking my hand and leading me around the shocked couple. I winked at the perverted old man as his eyes followed my every moment as I followed Dimitri out of the elevator. "Have a nice night." Dimitri pulled out the suite key and swiped it pushing the door open. "After you."

I covered my mouth as I stepped inside the hotel suite tears filling my eyes. I wasn't the crying type- or the overly emotional type- but as I took in all the effort Dimitri had gone too I couldn't hold it back.

"Comrade-" I was speechless as I stared at the twinkling fairy lights, the rose petals, and the candles all over the room. It felt as if I'd stepped into an entirely different universe. This couldn't be real? **He** couldn't be real? Could he? It felt like a dream that I was endanger of waking up from at any moment. "-You did all of this?"

"I had a little help." Dimitri whispered kissing the back of my head. "I'd originally planned to propose here."

"Why didn't you?"

"It felt right." Dimitri smiled as I turned around to look at him. "I didn't want to wait another minute- I had to know if you'd say yes or no- I needed to know."

I cupped his face in my hands as I kissed him biting his bottom lip. "The answer was always going to be ' **Yes** '. The answer will always be ' **Yes** ' because you're the only person in this world I could say ' **Yes** ' too. You're the **one** I waited for Dimitri Belikov."

Dimitri smiled stepping back grabbing the two champagne glasses. "To our future."

"Our future." I grinned at how corny it was as I clinked my glass to his. "May you never grow tired of fucking me?"

"Never." Dimitri smiled pulling me closer as he kissed me. "It's going to be one hell of an adventure."

"The marriage or spending the rest of your life with me?"

"Both." Dimitri tugged on my hand leading me to the lounge.

"Who helped you pick out the ring?" I asked curiously as I snuggled next to him.

"You don't like it?"

"I love it." I defended eyeing the sheepish grin on his face.

"Your father helped pick it out."

I smirked raising an eyebrow. "Seriously? You took my father shopping for an engagement ring?"

"It wasn't my idea."

"I love it." I smiled cupping his face in my hands as I kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Dimitri smiled pressing our foreheads together. "This is just the beginning."

 **Dimitri Belikov**

I couldn't help but lick my lips at the sight before me. Fuck. If I'd thought she was stunning earlier tonight it was nothing compared to how she looked in this moment. Naked. Bound. Gagged. A thin layer of sweat coating her body as her pussy juices slid down her thighs mixed with my own cum.

This was perfection.

I ran my fingers through her hair brushing the sweaty strands from her face. I unbuckled the gag from her mouth tossing it onto the metal tray as I knelt in front of her cupping her face kissing her swollen wet lips. "Did you enjoy that?"

"Yes- Sir." Her brown eyes were pitch black and filled with pure desire. Yes. My Roza was definitely enjoying herself. I bit her bottom lip earning a whimper as I sank my teeth into the flesh. "Please."

"Shhh." I whispered placing my finger over her lips. "I didn't say you could talk." I dropped my hand and stepped back running my hands through my hair as I gathered it up tying it in a bun on top of my head. "The fun is just beginning."

I picked up the riding crop standing next to Roza as I fisted my hand in her hair tilting her head back as I ran the crop over her stomach and up between her breasts circling the curve of her flesh before pulling it back and hitting the flesh causing her body to jolt with the shock of the hit.

I travelled the crop up her neck to her lips before moving down her back hitting the flesh on her back with one hard smack. The moans Roza released upon impact made my cock twitch with need to bury itself down her throat. Again. This woman had no idea the effect she had on my body.

1, 2, 3… I smacked her right ass cheek forcing her to bend over. I knelt behind her giving me a perfect view of that tight round little ass her silver butt plug glistened from the juices of her pussy calling for my attention as I ran my hands over her ass pushing the plug further in as I trailed kisses along her spine.

Roza moaned as I bit into the flesh along her ribcage pushing on the butt plug moving in rhythm against her body. I felt her legs begin to shake beneath her and knew I had to pull away despite my cock begging for me to just bury myself inside her. She wanted it. She was ready. No. Not yet.

"Soon." I promised both of us as I pushed away from her body standing from the floor. I grabbed her wrists that were cuffed to the suspender and unshackled her lifting her up until she was standing in front of me on wobbly legs. "Mhmm. Look at your legs shake… You're about ready to explode aren't you…?"

"Y-Yes S-sir."

"Mhmm. I thought so…" I cupped her face in my hands running my nose along her jaw before reaching her ear nibbling on the flesh. "…Would you like to stop?"

"No!"

"Good Girl." I chuckled at the quick response as I lifted her over my shoulder. I carried her over to the blanket I had setup at the opposite side of the room laying her down in the centre of the blanket running my hands over her flat stomach. "You've been such a patient little slut tonight- I'm very pleased- but the fun is not over yet my love."

"Sir-"

"Shh. No. Talking." I pulled the warming oil from my pocket and squirted it into my hands massaging the oil into her skin. I placed her hands above her head pinning them to the floor looking into his eyes challenging her to disobey. "Don't. Move."

I kissed every inch of her flesh nibbling, biting, and digging my fingers into her flesh as my teeth nipped at her nipples making her back arch off the blanket. I moved further up her body pressing my entire body to hers as I captured her swollen pink lips between my teeth tasting her lips teasing them with my tongue.

"Mine." I growled wrapping my hand around her throat. "Who do you belong too?"

"You." Roza whimpered as she grinded her pussy against my thigh. "I'm yours."

"Roll. Over." I demanded sitting up as she rolled onto her stomach. I grabbed her hips lifting them off the blanket as I spanked both cheeks. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. Each spank was met with a needy moan as she poked her ass out further to me. "Do you like this?"

"Yes!" 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. "Yes! Thank you! Thank you."

I grabbed a fistful of her hair pulling her back as I kissed her throat grabbing a fistful of her ass cheek as I pressed my cock into her ass grinding against the butt plug. "Do you think you're ready for my cock?"

"Yes. Please. I'm ready."

I breathed in deeply as I buried my nose in her hair as I let my hand wonder her body massaging her oiled flesh spreading it over her ass and back. I pushed her down into position as I settled behind her rubbing more of the warming oil into her ass tugging and pushing on the plug as I spread her cheeks tasting her pussy as I teased her hole.

"Fuck." I moaned against her pussy as I slid my tongue between her pussy lips. 1, 2, 3. I spanked her right cheek as I pulled out the black repeating the spanks on the left. 1, 2, 3. I grabbed the oil and poured it over the anus using my fingers to loosen her up further.

I stood up kicking off my jeans before settling behind her sliding my cock through her cheeks teasing her hole with the head of my cock. I cursed under my breath as the tip of my cock slipped inside of her. So tight. So warm. Fuck.

Roza tensed beneath me after the head of my cock stretched her hole. I pulled out slowly before sliding back in then out again. "Just breathe." I whispered pressing my chest into her back as I wrapped my arm around her. "It's just me. Roza. It's me."

"Dimitri-" Roza gasped as the head of my cock slid in further. "-It hurts-"

"Do you want me to stop?" God. Help me that was the last thing I wanted- but I would stop in a heartbeat if that's what she wanted. "Roza?"

"No." Roza sighed pressing her ass into my cock. "I don't want you to stop."

"We'll go as slow as you want." I promised as I turned her head kissing her quivering lips hoping to distract her and show her just how much I wanted her. "You're so good, Roza. I love you so much… I love you."

"I love you." Roza gasped as I slid in further fisting the blanket beneath her. "Don't. Stop. Please. I'll be okay-" I hated that she was in pain but it was to be expected even with the plug and everything we'd done to prepare her for my cock we'd both known it'd be drastically different. "-Dimitri."

I pulled out rolling her onto her back as I covered her body with mine as I kissed her guiding my cock back to her hole lifting her legs up and over my back. "Slow. Breathe. It's me and it's you. It's us. Look. At. Me."

Roza opened her eyes and I almost stopped then and there. This was a mistake. It was too much too soon. "Roza-" I breathed shaking my head as I dropped mine to her forehead.

"No." Roza whispered cupping my face forcing me to look at her. "Don't. I'm fine- please- I want too."

"Roza."

"Please. If I don't do this – I never will." Roza begged pressing her lips to mine. "Don't. Stop. Please. Please. Please." I pushed further inside her tightening my grip around her body as I pulled her closer. "I love you. I love you. It's always been you."

I dropped my head to her shoulder as I pulled out and thrusted back in hating myself for how much I enjoyed the feeling of being inside her. Tight. Warm. My head was spinning with how tight her ass was around my cock without even thinking I began to move in and out of her tight hole with ease as she stretched to fit the length and width of my cock.

It was quickly becoming too much and I knew I wouldn't last much longer. I kissed Roza swallowing her moans as I reached down between our bodies sliding two fingers inside her wet cunt curling my fingers within her forcing her to ride my fingers as I fucked her ass building up her own orgasm. "Cum. Cum. Please." I begged losing the last of my control as I thrusted in harder filling her ass with cum at the same time Roza came riding my fingers arching her back of the blanket burying her hands in her hair.

I collapsed on top of Roza burying my head in her chest. Roza's arms wrapped around my shoulders as her fingers massaged the back of my neck. I closed my eyes just giving into the feeling of her body wrapped around mine. "I. Love. You."

I lifted my head looking at Roza's face wiping the stray tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I didn't hurt you too much did I?"

"No- It was just a lot to take." Roza tried cracking a smile though it didn't quiet reach her eyes as she brought my lips to hers. "It was pretty great."

Hell Yeah. "It'll get easier."

"I know." Roza smiled wrapping her arms around my neck pulling me closer. "I have no idea what I did to get so lucky."

"I ask myself that same question on a daily bases." I whispered lifting her body off the blanket as I stood up from the floor. "Let's get you cleaned up."

 **…The Next Morning…**

I kept my eyes closed as I felt Roza straddle my stomach her tiny hands exploring every inch available of my chest as her lips between to trail along my collarbone. I smiled as I felt her own smile against my skin as her fingertips began to trace softly against my ribcage knowing I was ticklish. "Roza."

"Mhmm. Yes?"

"Aren't you worn out yet?" I wasn't keep track of the time but it'd be lucky if we'd gotten more then 3 hours sleep since we arrived.

"Nope." Roza answered nipping at my jaw. "Sleep is for old people- oh I'm sorry- I forgot you are old people."

I chuckled grabbing hold of her waist as I flipped her over onto her back pinning her down beneath me as I crushed my lips to hers grinding my cock against her bare pussy. "Old? Baby- We'll be 80 and still fucking like we're 20."

"Promise?" Roza grinned bucking her hips.

"Promise." I whispered against her lips as I slid my cock inside her lifting her leg over my ass I sank my entire length inside her pussy before pulling out and thrusting back in. I wasn't gentle by any means. "Fuck. I'm never going to get enough of you."

"I love you." Roza cried her nails digging into my back as I fucked her with a force that had the headboard banging against the wall. I felt bad for our neighbours. "FUCK!" Roza screamed as I lifted her off the bed holding her to my body as I drilled my cock inside her sending her into a wild frenzy as she moved above me. "Don't. Stop. Don't. Stop!"

I dropped her back onto the bed throwing my head back as I exploded inside of her pussy. Fuck. fUck. Fuck. Roza's pussy milked my cock for all it was worth before she fell lazily onto the mattress her hair spread all over our pillows.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Seriously?" I groaned looking in the direction of the bedroom door. It was coming from the front door but neither Roza nor I wanted to move.

"I can't feel my legs." Roza groaned her arm thrown over her eyes. "I'm not moving."

"Fuck." I slipped out of bed wrapping the sheet around my waist as I walked to the front door. I should have been surprised to find Galina standing there looking all fresh faced and gorgeous. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact- you can tell me how the fuck you managed to keep your neighbours awake all night when the walls are sound proof?"

"Wow. All night? Really. And you're just showing up now? Which means they didn't complain until this morning – I hope they enjoyed the show. Roza's got a great pair of lungs on her with a wild vocabulary that'd make a nun wet."

Galina smiled shaking her head. "You're a pig."

"You love it."

"Unfortunately…" Galina sighed following me into the suite. "…The other reason I had for showing up is that I wanted to make sure you were coming to the convention this morning in the main hall?"

"We'll be there."

"Fantastic-" Galina paused catching sight of Roza wearing nothing but a sheet. "-Damn."

"Galina." Roza smiled running her hand through her hair. "Good Morning."

"Good Morning!" Galina grinned watching Roza as she walked up to me. I smiled sliding my arms around her waist kissing her bare shoulder. "Do you have any idea how hot the two of you are together? It's not right."

"What time do you want us downstairs?"

Galina glanced at her watch. "Half an hour?"

Are. You. Fucking. Serious. "Fine."

"Great. I'll see you both downstairs." Galina winked before showing herself out. "If you're not downstairs in time I will be back."

Roza sighed once the front door closed turning to me raising an eyebrow. "Seriously? It's almost 9 o'clock – I promised Vasilisa I'd be home by 10 o'clock! The last thing I want to do go downstairs and look at toys and fuck-benches when you could literally tie me to the fuck bench in our suite and fuck me senseless!"

When she put it like that it seemed like a no brainer. "30 minutes."

Roza crossed her arms over chest the sheet barely holding on. "Dimitri Belikov."

"20 minutes." I smiled closing the little distance between us. "It'll be fun… Afterwards I'll bring you back and bend you over to the coffee table and fuck you until you lose consciousness and wake up cumming. It'll be fun."

"Or…" Roza grinned letting the sheet fall from her body as she stared up at me. "…You could bend me over this bench and wake up our neighbours. Again."

"You're a dangerous creature." I growled grabbing her face as I kissed her lifting her up onto the bench spreading her legs. "Just a quick fuck then we're going downstairs."

…20 minutes later…

"Holy Fuck." Roza's eyes lit up at the sight of the wheel with the male submission strapped into the restraints. It was a giant wheel that had the ability to move in every direction and could suspend the submissive upside down and diagonally- you get the picture- every which way you could be turned you were. "I want one!"

I smirked shaking my head in amusement. "It's big."

"Comrade."

"Roza."

"Please." I glanced sideways at her knowing I'd regret it. Damnit. I handed my credit card over to the salesman and took the paperwork to fill it out. "You're not going to regret it! Look at that-! Fuck."

Roza was cut off mid-sentence as the master and his sub got a little carried away with the new positions opened up for them. I wasn't going to lie the idea of possibly doing that same thing to Roza would be stuck in my head for the rest of the day. Damn.

"How much have you two spent?" Galina questioned amusement clear in her tone as she approached us with her own sub Sybil.

"Too much." I grinned handing back the paperwork. "For somebody who didn't even want to come down Roza hasn't done too bad."

Roza smiled sitting her chin on my arm batting her eyelashes. "You're stuck with me now, Sir. You put a ring on it and I'm not taking it off. Ever."

"You better not." I grinned pecking her swollen lips. I really did love this woman. "I've made a list of the equipment I think you should buy for the resort."

"Excellent." Galina took the list looking over it. "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome." I shrugged sliding my arm around Roza positioning her to stand in front of me. "Roza helped with most of the suggestions."

"Thank you, Rose. It's always nice having a submissive opinion on equipment… After the convention all toys and equipment here today will remain here if you'd like I can arrange for specific items to go straight to your suite?"

I glanced at Roza seeing the longing in her eyes but also the feeling of being torn between her loyalty as a guardian and a best friend to Lissa. "If you'd like we can come back tonight? I'll extend the stay if it's what you want."

"I have to go home."

"I know." I lifted her hand to my lips. "But if you want to come back tonight we will."

Roza smiled nodding her head. "I'd like that."

"I'll make the arrangements."

 **Vasilisa Dragomir**

"I never thought I'd see the day Rosemarie Hathaway said YES to a proposal!" I grinned poking my best friends side as we wondered through the aisles of clothes. "The sex must be pretty amazing."

"Oh Liss- The sex is EPIC- but it's Dimitri that makes it that much better." Rose giggled grabbing my arm intertwining our fingers. "Listen to me! I sound like such a girl- I can't help it. Everything just feels so different!"

"No regrets?"

"None."

"I'm happy for you." I confessed hugging her tightly. "Seriously… You deserve to be happy! I'm so proud of you."

"I love you, Liss." Rose whispered in my ear before pulling back grinning ear to ear. "Enough- Let's shop!"

You know that moment before a storm? Where everything is calm and peaceful. There's no dark clouds blocking your view and the sun is shining brightly above you making everything appear so much brighter. The calm before the storm.

That's what this moment was… Right up until this point everything had felt normal… We'd just been two girlfriend's celebrating an engagement! Then we'd turned a corner and I felt it. The shift. It was unmistakable because Rose had felt it too.

Today wasn't supposed to be like this! We're just supposed to be two girlfriends hanging out being girls celebrating the others engagement to the love of her life. This isn't supposed to happen! Not today!

I looked into the eyes of my best friend and guardian and I saw it. This **was** happening. The storm had arrived and everything was about to change.

"It's time to go." Rose intertwined our fingers squeezing my hand. The tone of Rose's voice was assuring, confident, and full of authority. Rose moved protectively in front of me as she pulled me through the crowded mall. "No matter what happens don't let go of my hand."

I squeezed Rose's hand in response unsure if I'd be able to find my voice. Rose pushed our way through the crowd and towards the exit we'd almost made it when a woman twice Rose's size came out of nowhere and attacked me and with ease that seemed inhuman Rose grabbed the attack with one hand and sent her flying through a glass window triggering alarms all around us.

I'd seen Rose train a million times but I'd never actually witnessed her in 'Guardian Attack' mode before. It was frightening for several reasons. This was real. This wasn't a training session, this wasn't a reckless purse-snatcher, or an aggressive ex boyfriend, this was somebody sent to take me or possibly to kill rose.

This was life and death.

The closer we got to the exit Rose began speaking into an earpiece. I hadn't even noticed she'd been wearing it. Rose was speaking in fluent Arabic. I'd learnt the language over the years but I couldn't understand a word she was saying when she spoke so fast.

"Rose?" I wasn't afraid to admit that I was terrified. How could I not be? I wasn't prepared for this! I wasn't trained for this! A year ago I was starting med school and now an unknown lunatic has fallen in love with me and was hunting me down! This wasn't my life! Nobody prepared me for this!

"Lissa." Rose spun around gabbing my face with her free hand. "It's going to be okay!" Rose had promised the same thing since this all started. It was both irritating and comforting. I trusted Rose with my life and I knew that it didn't matter what was ahead she'd get us through it.

"Tell me you have a plan?" I begged as we moved through the exit.

"I have a plan." For some reason this didn't comfort me because the tone of Rose's voice pretty much screamed 'I don't have a plan!'. Rose spoke into her earpiece again but it was followed by a string of curses in Arabic. This wasn't a good sign. "Can you run?"

"In these heels?"

Rose took one look at my heels and winced. "Kick them off."

"But-"

"I don't have time to argue with you, Vasilisa! Kick off the damn shoes!" Rose shouted at me as I began to kick off the shoes. The moment my heels were off Rose began running down the street dragging me along behind her if it wasn't for the fact that she'd had a death grip on my hand I'd have fallen behind.

Halfway down the street Rose was speaking to somebody in the earpiece. All of a sudden Rose ripped the earpiece off her ear and threw it into the bed of a passing truck cursing loudly in multiple languages. A look of determination and acceptance filled Rose's face as she led me into an abandoned alley way leading to an empty car park behind a Chinese restaurant.

Rose moved across the abandoned car park towards the double gate. It was changed shut but there was a big enough gab for us to climb through. "You'll fit through easily." I nodded in agreement before realizing that the gab wasn't big enough for both of us. "Lissa! Look at me."

"Yes! I can fit- what about you?" As soon as the question left my lips I saw the answer in Rose's eyes. The only way she'd make it out of this parking lot was through the men currently making their way through the tiny alley. "I'm not leaving you."

"Yes. You. Are." Rose pulled the gun from behind her back and placed it in my hand closing my fingers around it as she stared into my eyes. "Do you remember the lessons?"

"Rose- I can't do this!"

"Yes. You can." Rose smiled cupping my face in her hands. "I'll be fine. I promise. One way or another this ends… You've got to go, Lissa. I'll hold them off for as long as I can. Grant and Serena are close they'll find you."

"Rose…"

"Lissa! Go." Rose forced me through the fence. "You have to think of the baby."

My eyes widened in shock as I stared at her. "You- I wanted to tell you…"

"Go." Rose pleaded a single tear rolling down her face. I looked behind her seeing at least 7-armed guardian's closing in on her. "Run. Now!" Rose shouted spinning around and breaking the neck of one of the men closest to her before moving onto the next one. I didn't stay behind to watch as I ran out of the alley.

Even if the men had backtracked through the alley I'd be a block away before they'd find me. Grant and Serena were close. I'd barely made it a block when I felt two strong arms wrap tightly around me I kicked and screamed trying to escape until I saw Serena standing in front of me looking panicked. "Lissa! It's Serena! Stop. Calm. Down. Where is Guardian Hathaway?"

"She's in the parking lot!" I sobbed pulling away from Grant. "You have to help her! She doesn't have a gun! She's fighting them all by herself and she's defenceless!"

"How many?"

"10! Give or take! You have to help her!"

"Go with Serena. I'll help Rose-" Grant was cut off by the sound of gunshots in the distance. It came from the same direction as Rose. With each gunshot I felt as if I'd lost a piece of myself. I felt my entire world shift in that moment. No. No. No. No. No. I screamed out in agony as I tried to run in the direction of my best friend, my guardian, my soul mate but I was unable to move.

Grant's arms wrapped tightly around me and it didn't matter how much I screamed, kicked, clawed, or punched I still couldn't move. "Rose! Help Her! Why aren't you helping her! Rose!"

I screamed until my throat was raw and I tasted blood on my tongue. I felt it. The moment the gun went off I'd lost her.

"Rose! I'm so sorry, Rosie!"

 **Rosemarie Hathaway**

I did it. It was impossible and yet – I did it. There had been 7 Guardian's in total and I'd killed them all and here I was kneeling among their corpses. It's amazing what happens to a person after you snap their necks, rip out the throats with your bare hands, or slit their throats like cattle all the while avoiding their guns.

Not one of them had been able to fire their gun.

This had to be some kind of record? Surely. I was definitely going to get Abe to look it up once I got home and showered all the blood off of me. That's if I could even muster enough energy to actually stand.

My legs were numb and not in the way they were this morning.

I heard footsteps and lifted my head to see two men approaching me. "It took you two long enough-" I stopped mid-sentence when I saw the gun pointed directly at me. "-Lower the gun."

"Tisk. Tisk. Guardian Hathaway. You're in no position to give out orders. I'm in charge now. Once word of your death spreads I will be the best Guardian of The Generation. Do you have any idea what it's like to live in the shadow of a woman? It's beneath me."

I chuckled forcing myself to stand. "Is this a joke?"

"Do I look like I'm laughing?"

"No- You look like a pathetic little man trying to play a game he's not ready for." I smiled knowing it'd only piss him off. Good. I was fucking pissed my blood was boiling as I stared at him. I'd trusted him. I brought him into my circle… I allowed him access to Vasilisa. "Even if you do succeed in killing me you will never replace me. You're simply not good enough. You're not even in the top 100."

"Don't." The betrayal of this particular person was even worse. It wasn't personal it couldn't have been but it broke my heart simply because I knew it'd break his. "Finish the job and let's get out of here."

"The job?" I questioned meeting his gaze. "Is that what I am?"

"It's not personal."

"Is that what you'll tell Dimitri?"

"Dimitri will never know."

"You will." I countered raising an eyebrow. "And it'll eat you up inside… You think you're tough but you've never gotten your hands dirty. If you do this there is no going back. Ever." Bang. Bang. My eyes widened in surprise and I looked down touching my chest. It was wet and quickly soaking with my blood. It didn't hurt at first until it did.

"It's not personal."

I fell to my knees falling back onto my back among the other corpses in the parking lot. I struggled to breathe as I clutched my chest staring up at the blue sky and the greying clouds. I could hear the thunder rolling in from the distance. This was it.

The darkness had finally arrived.

His face appeared in front of my vision cutting off my view of the clouds. White hot anger shot through me and with a strength I didn't know I had I reached for the blade on my thigh and I thrusted it into his throat smiling as his blood poured out of his throat and all over me as he choked and gasped for his last dying breathe.

"I'll see you in hell." I promised releasing my grip from the blade.

Right before I passed out I heard the sound of screeching tires and the sound of car driving at top speed through a gate. Just as the darkness swallowed me my last thought was of him.

 _Our love story had been too good too be true._

 **...The End...  
** **Okay! Do not kill me!  
** **As I stated in the last author note/announcement post there will be a sequel.  
** **That is if you guys want one? I'm assuming you do? Actually- I'm flat out telling you that YOU DO!  
** **This story isn't over yet and is just starting but if you feel that "Just Say Yes" has reached it's peak let me know in the reviews.**

 **Also mentioned in the announcement post "Now deleted" I'm thinking of a new name for the sequel.  
Originally I was going to go with "Killer Awakenings" HOWEVER "No Mercy" has a really nice ring to it.  
What do you guys think? Killer Awakenings or No Mercy? Or do you have a different idea entirely?  
Tell you what to help you decide I'll post the FIRST POV Straight after THIS!**

 **Warning: It's a tear jerker.**

 **P.s. Check out the fb page for spoilers or whatever.**


	14. No Mercy: Chapter 1

**This is the beginning of "No Mercy" I've rewritten this a few times so the sneak peaks that some of you might have gotten on the FB page may or may not have been changed by the bases of it is still the same. As I've stated in the past "Just Say Yes" was "Phase 1" it was dark, twisted, and full of lemony smut goodness but "No Mercy" is "Phase 2" IT WILL BE DARK, IT WILL BE TWISTED, and there will be smut 'eventually' this next phase is going to take all of us to a much darker place then ever before.**

 **There will be a time jump but I'll prepare you for that in the next chapter which will be posted soon-ish.  
Chapter Two will visit 3 Characters from the story.**

 **Anyway, grab your tissues, and get ready for an emotional rollercoaster.**

 **ALSO MERRY CHRISTMAS! But if don't celebrate Christmas then I hope you enjoy the holidays regardless.**

 **XOXO. Your twisted FunkoFictionSlut.**

 **No Mercy**

 **Ibrahim Mazur**

 _…48 Hours Later…_

Nothing prepared me for what I would see when I walked into the sterile room. The medical examiner Dr. Cassandra Wilkins had told us before entering the room that identifying the body was unnecessary as the state of the corpse was not in any state to be identified due to being burnt beyond recognition and the only way of identifying the body would be through DNA.

The results of the test came back earlier this morning and instead of receiving the news in the comfort of my own home I was forced to drive 40 minutes across town in the pouring rain and stand in the same room with my daughter's corpse because both Janine and Dimitri insisted that they wanted to be with her when the results came back.

Despite all the evidence that said otherwise Janine and Dimitri held onto hope that _Rosemarie_ was still alive. Rosemarie. Even just thinking her name felt like a hot poker to my stomach… I clenched my fist in the pocket of my coat and held my head up high. I would not show weakness. I needed to be strong for Janine and Dimitri, my son but most importantly, my Little Girl. My Rosemarie.

My focus shifted to the three metal slabs in the center of the room all three were covered with a white sheet with a clipboard sitting on top of them. One of the Three was my daughter. "Ibrahim." Janine's voice broke as she choked on my name. "I'm not sure I can do this."

For the first time in 48 hours I looked at Janine and it felt as if I was staring at a stranger. The legend that was Janine Hathaway was nowhere to be seen and in her place was a tired, pale, woman on the verge of being completely and utterly destroyed. It hit me for the first time since this nightmare begun that I wasn't alone in it… Yes, Dimitri had lost his fiancé but that wasn't the same as losing a child… Selfishly I had let myself believe that I was alone in that.

Sometimes I forgot that the legendary Guardian Janine Hathaway was also the mother of my child.

 _Comfort Her. Hold Her. Do something!_ A voice urged inside my head but for the life of me I couldn't force arms to move nor could I will words of comfort to form. Instead I walked further into the room pulling Janine along with me.

I glanced to my left to check on Dimitri and found him staring at the three tables. _Which one is she?_ Dimitri glanced over at me his eyes red and blank of any emotion… Except for _one_. It was hidden for now but I could see it beginning to seep through the cracks. Vengeance. It was the deadliest of emotions and capable of destroying not just it's host but also the lives of those around him.

I'd experienced my fair share of Vengeance both having served and received it.

I'd once killed a man's entire family because I was blinded by Vengeance. I deeply regretted my actions on that day not just because 3 years later that same man whose family I destroyed reemerged fueled by his own Vengeance hired a team of assassin Guardian's to kill my mother and hunted down my frightened 9-year-old daughter through the forest.

I did not claim to be a good man so I did not complain when _bad things_ happened to _me_ so long as it didn't affect my daughter. My philosophy is if you do bad things you must take responsibility when bad things happen to _you_ in return. _It's karma restoring the balance_. Esma Mazur had succeeded in teaching me that much growing up.

I had to admit the thought of watching Dimitri reap vengeance upon those responsible for THIS was appealing. I could already see the devastation that'd be left behind and I'd gladly light the match to watch it go BOOM but that is the last thing Rosemarie would want.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mazur…" Neither Janine nor I bothered to correct Dr. Wilkins as she stood next to the body closest to the door. "…Mr. Belikov…"

"Just. Say. It." Dimitri's tone was flat and emotionless his Russian accent thick. "It's her?"

"I'm very sorry for your loss." I closed my eyes as Janine began sobbing burying her face in my chest. Automatically my arms wrapped around her tiny body as I stared at the sheet covering my Little Girls _Unidentifiable_ body. Dimitri walked forward standing next to slab lifting his hand to the sheet. "Mr. Belikov- I wouldn't do that."

Ignoring Dr. Wilkins Dimitri lifted the sheet off her face. Janine moved to look at our daughter's body but I refused to let her move another inch. "No. You don't need to see." I whispered holding the back of her head yet I couldn't stop myself from looking at the burnt corpse that didn't look anything like my child. I forced myself to look away instead focusing on Pavel who stood by the door. Tears were running down his face as he stared at Rosemarie's body. "I'll make them pay. I promise."

Janine nodded her head against my chest before she straightened and looked me directly in the eye as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. The Janine Hathaway standing in front of me was not a version of her that I recognized this version was dark, angry, and full of vengeance. "No Mercy."

"No Mercy."

 **…Later That Night…**

"Ibrahim?" Janine questioned poking her head inside my office. "Do you mind if I join you?" I didn't bother looking up from the photo frame in my hand as I gestured for Janine to help herself. "When was that taken?"

"Rosemarie's first day at Vladimir Academy." I lifted the glass of scotch in my other hand taking a large mouthful emptying the glass. "She'd spent the entire week crying and refusing to co-operate but the moment the gates opened and we drove through it was like she'd become an entirely different child."

"What do you think changed?"

"I'm not entirely sure."

"I should have been there more." Janine whispered taking the glass from my hand and refilling it. "Maybe-"

"The maybe's will only drive you mad."

"Losing a child will drive you mad." Janine corrected handing me the glass. "Rosemarie was lucky to have you, Ibrahim. You did an amazing job raising our daughter- I'm sorry for doubting you all those years ago. I was wrong."

"The legendary Janine Hathaway finally admits to being 'wrong'." I chuckled bitterly as I sat the photo on the coffee table. "I never thought I'd see the day but then I never thought I'd outlive my only child either."

"Ibrahim." Janine placed her hand on my shoulder. "It's not your fault."

 _Then whose fault is it?_

"Sir? Dimitri Belikov just drove up to the house." Mikhail said appearing in the doorway of my office. As I forced myself to look at him I saw the puffy red signs of crying. There wasn't a single person in this damn house that wasn't crying – with the exception of one – me.

I hadn't shed a single tear. I was simply numb inside and I couldn't feel anything but emptiness. My Rosemarie, my Little Girl, my only child was g.o.n.e. Nothing would ever bring her back and I had to live with that for the rest of my life.

Not even a minute later Dimitri Belikov stormed into the office looking worse for wear. His hair had fallen out of it's ponytail, his clothes were crumpled, and his hands and knuckles were covered in cuts with dry blood. "Do you have a plan?"

"I do."

"I want in."

 _That is the last thing Rosemarie would want._ "No."

"Abe." Dimitri's tone took on a dangerous note as he met my gaze. "Don't."

I stood from the lounge knowing this wasn't going to be easy for Dimitri. "You're the son I never wanted and the man I always dreamt my daughter would marry. You completed each other. And my heart breaks for you, Son. But I know my daughter and Rose wouldn't want you to get caught up in vengeance. She'd want you to live."

"ROSE DOESN'T HAVE A FUCKING SAY!" Dimitri shouted taking two steps and closing the distance between us. "She's Dead… All that's left is vengeance, Ibrahim. Either we take it together or I take it alone. Either way there will be bloodshed."

"Even if it's your own?"

"My only reason to live is lying on a metal slab in the morgue… All I have is vengeance and if I die trying to get it at least I'll be with her."

"Are you truly that selfish, Dimitri Belikov? If so you're surely not the man I thought you were… And if that's the case I'm glad my daughter didn't live to see it-" I wasn't able to finish the sentence before Dimitri's fist connected with my jaw sending me flying into my desk. His fist connected twice more before Pavel pulled him off of me.

The look on Dimitri's face when his eyes landed on Pavel was as if something snapped within him. Dimitri attacked Pavel and the two men fought punching each other in the face but Pavel was able to get to his feet and land two punches to Dimitri's jaw keeping him down. "STAY DOWN!" Pavel shouted at him his fists shaking and bleeding as Dimitri spat blood at him struggling to get to his feet. "I loved her too."

Dimitri chuckled though there was a nasty undertone. "She **never** loved you."

Pavel stared at Dimitri nodding his head. "She did love me, Dimitri, but she chose you. I waited too long to tell her how I felt and when I did she still chose you. I'm entirely sure why… I don't care… But if you loved her as much as she loved you don't go down that path."

…Morning of The Funeral…

 _"_ _Daddy?" I smiled at the tiny voice whispering in my ear her tiny hands shaking my shoulder. "Daddy? Are you awake?"_

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _Daddy! Don't lie!" Rose whined crawling across my stomach. "Open your eyes." I opened one eye fighting a smile as I saw her tiny little face hovering above mine. Her nose inches from mine as her eyes stared directly into mine. "Hi!"_

 _I chuckled shaking my head as I wrapped my arms around her tiny body crushing her to my chest as I placed kisses all over her face. Her giggles filled the room and her arms and feet were flinging in every direction. The sound of her giggles would forever be ingrained into my memory._

 _"_ _Daddy! Stop! Please!" Rose giggled slapping my arm. "I give up." I smiled releasing my grip on her as she snuggled into my chest resting her head on my bare chest. "I can hear your heart- Daddy?"_

 _"_ _Yes?"_

 _"_ _Do you love me?"_

 _I kissed the top of her head. "More than you know."_

 _Rose lifted her head looking up at me with a bright smile. "I love you too, Daddy. You're the best, Daddy, in the whole wide world."_

 _"_ _Good."_

 _"_ _Can I have ice-cream for breakfast?" I threw my head back laughing shaking my head as I slid out of bed holding Rose in my arms. "Is that a no?"_

 _"_ _Yes, that's a 'no' but nice try." I chuckled sitting her down on the edge of the bed messing with her curls. "Go wait in the kitchen I'll cook us pancakes."_

 _"_ _Dad?" Suddenly her voice wasn't so child like and when I turned back to the bed the 5 year-old girl that had been sitting in her pink pajamas was all grown up and wearing black jeans, boots, t-shirt, and a leather biker jacket with her hair sitting around her like a halo. "It's not your fault, Daddy."_

 _"_ _Little Girl…"_

 _"_ _I made my choice." Rosemarie smiled standing from the edge of the bed coming to stand in front of me, suddenly; I wasn't wearing pajamas but a black suit and tie. Rosemarie lifted her hands to my tie straightening the tie. "Perfect. Now you're ready."_

 _"_ _Ready for what…?"_

"Christ. Ibrahim? It's time to wake up." Janine whispered slapping the side of my face. At first when I opened my eyes all I saw was Rosemarie until Janine's red hair fell around her face. "How much did you have to drink?"

"Not enough." I forced myself off the couch as Janine straightened my suit. Knock. Knock. Both Janine and I looked in the direction of the open office doors to find a stranger in a 10 thousand dollar suit standing in the doorway. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Marcel Thomas. I'm a lawyer." Marcel Thomas introduced himself stepping further into the office shutting the doors behind him. "I was shocked to hear of Rosemarie's death. I'd only just spoken to her that Friday. You're Ibrahim Mazur? Rosemarie's father?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Marcel apologized. "In the event of Ms. Mazur's death I was instructed to personally deliver this letter to you… From Ms. Mazur herself."

I stared at the white envelope seeing Rose's handwriting on the cover. Old Man. I picked up the empty glass on the coffee table and walked back to the bar refilling my glass. "What do you think is in it?"

"Open it." I handed it to her as I poured myself another drink.

 _28_ _th_ _of September 2016_ **(Date Letter Was Written)**

 _Writing this letter is proving more difficult than I expected it to be._

 _I don't need to tell you what it means if you're reading this and I also know it'd be a waste of ink to ask you not to seek vengeance for my death._

 _Instead, I'm going to give you my blessing._

 _I hope you kill every last one of them and without the mercy of a quick and painless death._

 _One of us might as well enjoy it._

 _However, I have one request. Don't involve Dimitri in your mission for vengeance. I don't want him going down that path. I don't care what you have to do protect him even if it's from himself._

 _Also, tell Janine that I love her. I'd have written a letter but it proved even harder then writing this letter to you. I couldn't figure out where to begin and where to end._

 _Thank you for being such a wonderful father._

 _I'm proud to be the daughter of Ibrahim Mazur and Janine Hathaway – I hope you're both as proud to be my parents. Thank you for everything._

 _I love you, Daddy._

 _P.s. I'll always be your little girl._

 _Rosemarie._

 **Dimitri Belikov**

Memories of Rose began to suffocate me as I pushed through the front door of my apartment. I couldn't breathe, or focus on anything, memories replayed in my mind like a television changing channels. I couldn't keep up with all of them but none of those memories would ever wipe the memory of seeing her burnt corpse lying on that metal slab.

I made my way to the kitchen sink turning on the tap splashing water on my face. "Please. Let this be a nightmare." I pleaded hearing the pathetic tone in my voice. I stared blankly at the running water as it slipped through my fingers. Please. Wake. Up. I turned off the tap and braced myself against the kitchen bench fisting my hands on top of the marble stone.

"Is this real?" It didn't feel real yet it felt too real.

This was a sick joke. This couldn't be real? Roza isn't- no- I can't accept this. My knees gave out beneath me and I sat on the floor of my kitchen resting my head back against the bench. Every time I closed my eyes I saw the burnt corpse on the cold metal slab. It was so small – like her – but there was no trace left that resembled her.

I couldn't imagine her face on the corpse. God. The smell. I didn't want to think about it yet the memories played on a continuous loop inside my head. I'm unsure of how much time passed but I felt the moment it happened – The realization that this was real and not just a nightmare.

In that same moment it felt as if my heart had just been torn from my chest. This. Was. Real. The love of my life was dead. The future we'd planned together was no longer an option. It was just a dream of what could have been.

My stomach began to flip and my head began to spin. I stood from the floor hunched over the kitchen sink as I lost the remaining contents of my stomach. I hadn't eaten much since this nightmare began.

I closed my eyes and let myself fall back to the kitchen floor. I felt numb and yet I felt too much. I buried my hands in my hair gasping for breathe- I felt as if I had a ton of bricks sitting on my chest stopping me from being able to breathe.

If I closed my eyes I could almost feel her next to me.

 _"_ _Comrade. Breathe." Roza whispered wrapping her arms around my shoulders as her soft lips press into my temple as her right hand begins running through my hair. "I'm right here."_

 _"_ _I don't want to live without you."_

 _"_ _Don't be so dramatic, Comrade. You did just fine before." Roza's tone is light and humorous but there is nothing funny about the situation. "I love you."_

"I love you-" I lifted my head looking at the empty space next to me. It might have been an illusion but I was able to breathe a little easier as I pushed myself to my feet. The numbness I'd felt just moments before had been replaced with a white-hot vengeance.

This entire apartment was filled with memories of Roza… It was too much. I grabbed the kitchen stool and with more strength then I needed I flung it across the room into the bookcase. The bookcase was filled with picture frames of my family, my friends, and the life Roza and I had created. Together. None of it meant anything without her.

I screamed at the top of my lungs and grabbed the bookcase mounted onto the wall. I tore it from it's hinges smashing it onto the ground. I stared at the picture of Roza at my feet and fell to my knees picking up the broken frame. "You did this."

I threw the frame across the room smashing it against the wall. I grabbed the baseball bat from above the couch and swung it into the glass coffee table shattering the glass before moving onto the plasma screen TV. I destroyed everything in my path until my knees gave way beneath me.

It was a lie… I grabbed the photograph of Roza and I taken in Paris at Amelia's home.

 _The sun was just beginning to set behind us and a soft wind was blowing through the covered patio and I was sitting on a wooden rocking chair enjoying a beer watching Christian and Amelia fight over the tongs for the BBQ. Roza walked out of the house smiling as she walked up to me sitting across my lap pressing her lips into the side of my neck. "What was that for?"_

 _Roza smiled sliding her arms around my neck. "I love you, Dimitri Belikov." I raised my hand to her cheek brushing the loose strand behind her ear as I pulled her closer and pressed my lips to hers. "Mhmm."_

 _I smiled against her lips as the sigh escape her lips. "I love you too."_

Amelia had taken the photo at that exact moment and sent it to Roza after we got home. It was Roza's favorite photo of the two of us. It _had_ been Roza's favorite.

"Holy Fuck." The sound of Jace's voice snapped me out of the memory. It wasn't his fault – Jace was innocent but seeing him in my apartment drove me mad. I lifted my gaze to his standing from the floor letting the frame fall from my hand and in three short steps I closed the distance between us. "Dimitri- Back off. I don't want to hurt you-"

I swung my fist out to hit him in the jaw but with a speed I didn't foresee and a skill I hadn't anticipated Jace dodged my attack and the next one, and the next one, and the one after that until all I was just throwing punches in the hopes that maybe – just maybe – he'd put me out of my misery. It seemed however that I had underestimated Jace Sherwood because within moments Jace had completely immobilised me pinning me to the floor on my stomach.

"What the fuck happened?" Jace questioned pinning me down among the broken glass and furniture. My apartment resembled a crime scene. "Dude- calm the fuck down! I do not want to hurt you. Tell me what the hell happened here?"

"Dimka? Holy Fuck! Get the hell off of him!" Ivan shouted pulling a gun on Ivan. For the briefest moment I wondered what the hell Ivan was doing with a gun. Jace released me and stepped back as I stumbled to my feet shoving him away before I punched Ivan in the face when he tried to touch me. Jace grabbed my arm and spun me around punching me in the face knocking me onto my ass. "Dude!"

"You're welcome." Jace snapped spitting blood onto the floor before taking the gun out of Ivan's hand. "Do you even know how to use this?"

"Yes." No. I didn't think I had it in me to find the situation amusing.

"The safety is on." Jace pointed out flicking the switch. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Ivan Zeklos. I'm Dimitri's brother- who the fuck are you?"

"You two are related?" Jace smirked raising an eyebrow. "What? Were you adopted?"

"We're not biological-"

"Clearly. You like my baby sister's Ken Doll." Jace chuckled shaking his head. "I'm Jace Sherwood. I'm Dimitri's neighbor."

"Right! You had a thing for Rose-"

"Do. Not. Say. Her. Name." I forced myself from the floor. "Can the two of you continue this love fest somewhere that isn't here?"

"I'm not leaving you like this." Ivan argued looking around the apartment. "You can't stay here."

"Both of you just get the fuck out of my apartment!"

"Dude! Calm. The. Fuck. Down." Jace snapped. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Did you two break-up? I'm sure you can fix it. That girl is crazy about you."

"Rose is Dead." I snapped at him watching as his face paled.

"When?"

"Sunday. It was confirmed this morning." Ivan explained placing his hand on my shoulder. "I came back as soon as I heard the news."

"I can't stay here."

"I've got Vodka." Jace stated stepping forward holding out his hand. "Let's get you a drink, Belikov."

I didn't have any fight left in me as my eyes landed on a photo taken in Baia. It was our first 'official' family photo with Roza. I was kneeling on the ground with my nephew Paul on my shoulders, and Roza was kneeling next to me with Zoya on her knee. The rest of the family gathered around us smiling for the photo.

Neither of us had wanted children at this stage in our lives – which worked out great – but it wasn't something we'd ruled out completely.

 _"_ _Do you want kids?"_

 _"_ _No." Roza answered without hesitation. "It's not that I have anything against tiny humans – I'm just not the maternal type. I like the freedom. Do you think kids are something you might want in 10 years? Let's face it, Comrade. You're not getting any younger."_

 _I chuckled pulling her tiny body against mine as I kissed her. "At this stage in life? No. I don't want children. I'm far too selfish to share you, plus, you're enough to handle – however – the thought of having a mini Rose isn't entirely unappealing."_

 _"_ _Why does it have to be a mini rose?" Rose scrunched up her nose. "If she's anything like me we're going to have our hands full."_

 _I rolled my eyes though I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. "Why don't we save this discussion for another decade?"_

 _"_ _Thank God." Roza sighed shaking her head. "I could feel my ovaries beginning to shrivel." Roza looked up at me wrapping her arms around my neck. "If either of us changes our mind we'll discuss it. Until then we'll travel the world and fuck in every city, eat more bacon, and fuck like animals through the night. If I'm going to ruin my body for our hypothetical child I sure as fuck better have stories I can embarrass our hypothetical grandchildren with. Deal?"_

 _"_ _Deal." The woman really knew how to strike a deal._

Honestly. I couldn't see either Roza or I changing our minds. The two of us were far too selfish to ever bring a child into the world. I didn't even like sharing her with her friends and if I had my way I'd keep her chained to the bed. It's barbaric- but at least she'd still be alive.

Roza and I weren't afraid to discuss the future… Even if it meant having to talk about the heavy decisions like if we'd have children or quit our jobs and leave everything behind to travel. But none of those discussions mattered because that future no longer existed because the love of my life was lying on a metal slab in a morgue across town.

 **…The Next Morning…**

The last thing I expected to find when I walked into Jace's living room the next morning was Karolina, Sonja, and Viktoria. My nephew Paul and niece Zoya were seated at the kitchen island having breakfast while Jace and Sonja worked side by side in the kitchen cutting fruit.

Ivan stood from the lounge when he saw me enter the room. "Dimka."

"Uncle!" Paul and Zoya both spun around on their kitchen stools. Paul ran across the room and jumped into my arms speaking a million miles an hour about his first trip in a big Jet but before I could ask anything I felt a tiny pair of hands tugging at my jean leg.

"Uncle!" I knelt down in front of my niece forcing a smile as she lifted her little hands and brushed my hair back out of my face. "I missed you! Where is Aunty Roe?"

It was an innocent question but it was a question that broke my heart. I looked towards Paul seeing the same curiosity – I glanced towards my sister's faces seeing by their tear stained cheeks that I wouldn't at least have to be the one to tell them.

"Zoya-"

"It's okay." I assured Karolina when she tried to distract the kids. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I lifted Zoya and carried her to the lounge sitting her next to Paul. I sat back on the couch between the two of them as Zoya crawled into my lap waiting patiently.

"Where is Aunt Roza, Uncle Dimka?" Paul questioned after a long pause before continuing. "Something bad happened didn't it?"

I took a deep breath as I looked at my nephew. "Aunty Roza was hurt protecting Miss Lissa…"

"Is Aunty hurt?" Zoya asked using a quiet tone.

I nodded brushing her curls out of her face. "Yeah."

"Is Aunty Roe an Angle now?"

"Yeah."

Zoya's eyes filled with tears and her bottom lip trembled. "I don't want Aunty Roe to be an Angle! Can't she come back?"

"I wish it worked like that." I wiped the tears as they fell down her cheeks. "I'd do anything to bring Aunty Roza back."

Zoya bit her bottom lip as she stared at me. "I'm going to miss Aunty Roe."

"We're all going to miss Aunty Roza." Mama Olena appeared behind me on the lounge. "Babushka and I would like to have a word with you across the hall."

"The whole family is here." I sighed shifting Zoya to sit next to Paul. I stood up looking at my mother gesturing for her to lead the way.

"Dimka." Viktoria stepped into my path tears rolling down her cheeks. "I-I'm really sorry."

I lifted my hands to Viktoria's face wiping her tears as they fell. I didn't have the words to comfort her so I simply kissed her forehead. "Thank you, Vika." I released her face and continued out the door with Mama Olena. I walked into my apartment to find almost everything back in it's originally place. Babushka was sitting at the kitchen bench with a cup of coffee.

Mama Olena walked up to the bench and picked up her own coffee cup before turning to look behind me at Karolina. I didn't bother asking questions as I walked over to the bar to grab a drink. I picked up a glass and then the bottle of vodka looking between the two deciding the glass wasn't necessary. "Vodka isn't going to solve anything."

"I couldn't agree more." I answered before taking a swing straight from the bottle. "But it's not everyday your fiancé is murdered either."

"Fiancé?" The tone in my mother's voice broke my already shattered heart. My grip tightened around the bottle as I swallowed the mouthful of vodka. Roza and I were going to FaceTime my family the night she was murdered. "When did that happen?"

"The night of Roza's birthday." I answered turning to face the three women in front of me. "We'd planned on telling you together."

Olena walked up to me taking the bottle from my hand sitting it on the bar. "Dimka- _look_ at me, Son." Reluctantly I shifted my gaze to meet my mothers and all of a sudden I felt like a child again. "Dimka?"

"She's _gone_." I whispered staring into my mother's eyes. "I failed her."

"Don't." Olena cut me off forcing my chin up to look at her. "You didn't fail anybody! You're Dimitri Belikov. You will survive this. I promise."

"Does that Turkish prick have any leads on who's responsible?" Karolina questioned not bothering to hide her disgust for Roza's father. "It was most likely somebody he pissed off."

"That's a possibility." I wasn't going to disagree. "I'm looking at all possibilities… Roza had a list of enemies as long as my arm. As do I. If this was a personal attack it could have come from anywhere. However- Abe is refusing to let me in on his plans."

"Why?" Olena questioned sounding rather upset.

"Because it's what my daughter wants." Janine Hathaway spoke from the doorway of my apartment. It was hard to look at Janine and not see Roza standing in her place. The two were identical with the exception of Roza's exotic hair and skin colour. "I was running errands for tomorrow… Since I was in the area I thought I'd check on you and make sure you've got a suit and- I wanted to know if you'd like to say something at the church?"

"The funeral." It was a statement on my part as I stared at her. "Right- I've got a suit."

"Of course you do." Janine sighed glancing at my grandmother, mother, and sister.

"Janine… This is my Babushka Yeva Belikova and my mother Olena Belikova, and my oldest sister Karolina Belikova. This is Roza's mother Janine Hathaway."

"Roza was a very special woman… I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Mrs. Belikova."

"Olena. Please. We're family."

"Thank you." Janine smiled touching her arm before turning me. "Before I go… Please don't be too hard on Ibrahim. I understand the need for vengeance. I do. And we'll get it. If it were Ibrahim's choice he'd have you at his side. He truly does look at you like a son. But there is nobody in this world that Ibrahim Mazur loved more than his daughter."

"If the roles were reversed what do you think Roza would do?" I questioned Janine watching as the corner of her mouth lifted as she met my gaze. "The love of my life was taken from me. I have nothing but respect and love from Ibrahim Mazur but I think he's forgotten who I am… I. Am. Dimitri. Fucking. Belikov. I have a reputation of making people disappear – I'm more dangerous than even Roza fully understood but she's gone now… So… What do I have left, Janine? If not vengeance?"

"You have your family." Janine answered. "That's more than either Ibrahim or I have."

"Roza was apart of our family." Karolina spoke for the first time since Janine joined us. "The people responsible will pay with blood. It's the Belikov way."

"And you agree with that?" Janine questioned looking at Mama Olena. "Even if it means you could lose your only son?"

Mama Olena met my gaze a look of deep sorrow and concern etched onto her aged face. Her eyes filled with tears as she turned her gaze back to Janine. "My son lost his soul-mate… Denying him vengeance for her death would cost me my son. The people responsible for that crime will pay the ultimate price. The god's demand it. It's the Belikov way."

 **…The Funeral…**

"Belikov- I found this by your door this morning." Jace pulled out an envelope from his jacket as he slid into the driver's seat of the car. Yeva was in the passenger seat next to him and I was in the back with Olena and Sonja. "It's addressed to you."

The moment I saw the handwriting on the front I felt my heart stop beating. "Dimka? Are you alright?"

"Everything is fine." I swallowed the lump in my throat as I opened the letter. Inside were two pages written in Roza's horrific handwriting.

 _28_ _th_ _of September 2016._

 _Dear Comrade,_

 _I hope you'll never have to read this letter but if you do then – there is no easy way to say this other then to come straight out and say it. I'm dead. I feel as if I should apologies, and I would, a thousand times if I thought it'd make a difference to you._

 _So- I'm not going to apologies, Comrade. Instead- I want to thank you for fighting for us and for making the last 8 and half months the greatest months of my life. Meeting you was the best thing to ever happen to me, Dimitri Belikov. I hope you know that._

 _This isn't how I wanted our story to end. In a perfect world we'd get married and travel the world. We'd buy a house in Baia and I'd restore that old gym in the town square. We'd grow old together and eventually we'd die but it wouldn't matter because we'd have lived a lifetime. Together._

 _Our first night in Baia I asked you to make a promise. Do you remember? It was unfair of me, Comrade. So, I'm releasing you from that promise. Don't put your life on hold. Live- take the time to grieve but then move on. Don't shut yourself off from the possibility of a future. Live life to the fullest, find love, or at the very least a great fuck._

 _You're the love of my life, Dimitri Belikov. But you're also my best friend, my soul mate, and the greatest man I have ever known. Please don't lose yourself in grief or get caught up in vengeance. There's a saying- before you embark on a journey of revenge, dig two graves- please don't dig yourself a grave for me. I'm not worth it._

 _I love you, Comrade._

 _Thank you for everything._

 _Love Roza._

 _Forever._

"Dimitri?" I looked up at the sound of Vasilisa's voice and found myself in the church surrounded by guardian's who'd attended Rose's party. I ignored the looks of pity and focused on Lissa. It was easier said then done. I hadn't seen Lissa in a few days and I'd purposely ignored her phone calls and visits to the apartment. "I've been trying to call."

"I noticed." I answered not meaning to sound like such a dick but I was barely holding it together. Roza's letter had tipped me over the edge and I was suddenly so angry at her. Who the fuck did she think she was? What makes her think she has a say over anything I do?

 _I'm not worth it._

I couldn't understand how she didn't know that. Didn't she know how much she meant to me? Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur was everything to me. The love of my life- my soul-mate -she was worth everything and I'd do anything to get her back.

But unless god himself revived her there was no getting my Roza back.

"Rose would want us to be there for each other."

"I can't."

"Dimitri-"

"Stop! Don't you get it, Vasilisa? I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to hold your hand and cry. I don't want to look at you! The love of my life is DEAD! And you're a constant reminder of her. Rose. Is. Dead. All I see when I look at you is her burnt body lying on a slab under a white sheet! Why? I'll tell you WHY because ONCE AGAIN Rose chose YOU! Over Me. And now she's dead."

As soon as the words were out of my mouth I regretted it. I didn't blame Lissa for Roza's death but it was easier to blame her then to blame myself.

"Back the fuck off, Belikov! What the fuck is wrong with you!" Christian shoved me away from Lissa as she turned to hide her face from me. "You don't think she's blaming herself enough! Rose was Lissa's best friend! Her sister! Rose was doing her job!"

The harps began playing and people moved along the aisle to their seats as the ceremony began and 20 minutes later the priest introduced me to the podium. "Just speak from the heart." The priest squeezed my arm as I reached the steps. "Good luck my son."

" _Everyday_ \- I wake up hoping that this is a nightmare. That I'll walk out of our bedroom and find Roza sitting on the couch drinking coffee while she waits for me to cook her breakfast. Bacon. The woman would live off bacon if I let her- if it meant getting her back I would. There aren't enough words in the world to describe how much I miss her- I keep waiting for it to get easier- but it only gets harder and harder. There are moments when I can't even breathe because it hurts so god damn much. The love of my life was ripped out of this world and taken from me. What do I have left? Vengeance- that's all I have left and nothing and nobody- will stand in my way because if you do I will cut through you and bath in your blood. It's the Belikov way."

As I finished my speech the back doors of the church swung open and 6 armed men stormed the church shooting at people. You'd think in a building with over 100 Guardian's the men would have come up with a better plan.

Instinctually- I sought out Vasilisa and Christian. I needed to know they were safe. Grant and Serena had already sprung into action and were rushing the entire Dragomir and Ozera family out of the building along with the rest of Roza's team hired to protect Liss and Chris.

 _They'd be safe._

Ivan and Jace were already getting my family out of the church allowing me to join in the fight at the back of the church. Janine and Abe were amongst the fighters along with Pavel and Mikhail Tanner. By the time I reached the back of the church more gunmen arrived and bodies and blood began to cover the entry of the church.

Two of the visiting Guardian's were dead but otherwise the rest of the bodies on the floor belonged to the gunmen. I looked up from the two dead men at my feet and found Yeva standing among the dead with a blade covered in blood.

"Yeva?"

"One Year."

I stared at Yeva knowing exactly what she was asking. "Yeva-"

"One. Year."

"I don't plan on dying."

"Either did Rose." Yeva spoke harshly. "One Year? By the end of it you'll have a clear mind and a plan of attack. I support your need for vengeance, Dimka. I do, but not at the cost of your life."

 _One Year? The impulsive side of me wanted to rebel and seek vengeance without a lead. The practical side- the trained guardian- knew that if I went in blind I'd get myself killed. It also understood that my target wasn't going to be easy to find- this attack wasn't supposed to be a show of force it was an insult to Roza, her family, and as far as I was concerned. Me._

One Year would give me time to grieve, plan, and research my target.

"Let's go home, Babushka."

 **...To Be Continued...**

 **Well, I hope that was worth it. I was going to postpone this chapter and continue it on with the next 3 POV's but I figured as far as the word count went it wasn't too short and there was a decent cliffhanger. As I stated above the next chapter will be posted soon-ish and will visit 3 characters. Whom will they be? Vasilisa Dragomir, Ivan Zeklos, and Jace Sherwood.**

 **I also need to warn you guys so you can mentally prepare yourself that "No Mercy" will be dark, twisted, and painful to read at certain times and you might not always agree with the direction I'm going to take it but understand that this is all apart of the process to reach the final phase or the next phase.**

 **Despite what some of you might think I do care about my readers and I value every single one of you.**

 **So thank you for sticking with me so far and I look forward to reading the reviews.**

 **Xoxoxo. Merry Christmas.**


	15. No Mercy: Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas! Or whatever you celebrate. I'm in Australia so Christmas is over and everybody is getting ready for the New Year! Yay. There might be a little bit of 'Sarcasm' in there. I've been working on this chapter since I posted the first chapter of No Mercy.**

 **The first chapter of No Mercy didn't have that great of a response which is my own fault- I don't regret the way I wrote it but I regret not waiting to post it with this chapter so I might conjoin the two chapters later on. I'll let you know if I do that because I' might also rewrite and extend it.**

 **I truly hope that I've redeemed your faith in the story with this chapter and I look forward to reading the reviews. Good. Bad. It doesn't matter I learn and I grow from the reviews regardless.  
A huge thank you to everybody who takes the time to review.**

 **Enjoy & Have a Great New Year.**

 **No Mercy**

 **Vasilisa Dragomir**

 **Chapter 2**

" _Stop! Don't you get it, Vasilisa? I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to hold your hand and cry. I don't want to look at you! The love of my life is DEAD! And you're a constant reminder of her. Rose. Is. Dead. All I see when I look at you is her burnt body lying on a slab under a white sheet! Why? I'll tell you WHY because ONCE AGAIN Rose chose YOU over Me. And now she's dead."_

I couldn't shake the sickening feeling in my gut every time I thought back on Dimitri's words in the church. It'd been 2 days since the funeral and still my heart broke every time I remembered. Dimitri blamed me for Rose's death- he wasn't wrong- if it wasn't for me Rose would still be alive.

" _You have to think of the baby."_

I looked down my stomach at the tiny bump that was barely noticeable. It'd only popped out yesterday. I still hadn't told Christian but I knew I'd need to tell him soon. This was the kind of news that would lift people's spirits and help us all to move on but I wasn't ready for any of that.

My best friend was dead and I felt as if I'd lost a piece of my soul. The life that was growing inside of my belly was the only thing that kept me from giving into the darkness. It would be so easy to give into the despair but I held on for the sake of my baby and for the sake of Christian.

"What are our plans today, Ms. Dragomir?" Guardian Grant asked as he pressed the button to the elevator.

"I'd like to go to the hospital."

Grant's hand froze mid-air. "Ms. Dragomir-"

"Lissa." I corrected him as the doors opened revealing a young and very well dressed man. "Hi- Can I help you? You look a little lost?"

"That depends." The young man smiled. "Does Vasilisa Dragomir live on this floor?"

"Who's asking?" Grant questioned stepping in front of me.

"Marcel Thomas." The young man smiled politely holding out his hand. "I worked for Ms. Hathaway. I was her attorney- I have a letter for Ms. Dragomir- I was instructed to personally deliver the letter upon Ms. Hathaway's untimely death. I'd have come sooner but I just got back from Siberia and my flight was delayed."

"I'm Vasilisa Dragomir." I stepped out from behind Guardian Grant. "You worked for Rose?"

"Yes ma'am." Marcel pulled out a little white envelope. "I'd like to personally offer my condolences. Ms. Hathaway and I never spoke about personal matters but I could tell that she cared a great deal about you."

"Thank you." I stepped onto the elevator taking the letter. Grant and Serena stepped onto the elevator watching Marcel like a hawk the entire elevator ride. Neither Grant nor Serena fought me on visiting the hospital and the 3 of us drove in silence while I held Rose's letter in my hands contemplating the possibility of it's contents.

30 minutes later I opened the door to the private hospital room. Inside hooked up to several machines with tubes coming out of his throat and mouth was Guardian Randall Danielson. Randall had been in the parking lot with Rose and when Grant and the other Guardian's arrived Randall was lying among 7 corpses bleeding to death with a knife wound to his throat.

The doctors say it was a miracle that Randall survived the trip to the hospital.

Randall's eyes opened at the sound of the door closing behind me but he was unable to speak due to the tubes. I walked up to the bed taking his hand in mine giving it a gentle squeeze. "Hey- I told you I'd be back. I'd have come sooner but there was an attack at Rose's funeral. I've been on lockdown ever since. How are you feeling today?"

Randall picked up his phone. I'm Good. How R U?

"I'm tired." I admitted taking a seat next to his bed. "Have you had any other visitors?"

No. Only Doctors.

"Any changes?"

I'll never speak again.

"I'm sorry." Randall's eyes shifted to the window of his hospital room and he leaned back against his pillows. "Would you like me to leave?" Randall shook his head and continued staring out the window letting the silence settle between us.

I reached into my bag and pulled out Rose's letter. "A lawyer dropped this off this morning." I held up the little white envelope. "It's from Rose." Randall stared at the letter his eyes widened with a look of surprise.

What does it say?

"I haven't opened it yet." I admitted sitting it in my lap. "To tell you the truth- I'm scared to read it. Dimitri blames me for her death – what if she does too?"

It's not your fault.

"So everybody keeps telling me." I sighed brushing my hair back wiping a stray tear. "I miss her."

I'm sorry.

"You didn't kill her." I forced a smile not liking the dark look on Randall's face. I'd assumed it was guilt. "Hey- Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault."

You should read the letter.

I gathered up as much courage as I could and ripped open the seal. Inside was a single page covered in Rose's scratchy writing. I smiled running my fingers over the dried ink and lifted it to my nose. It smelt like Rose's perfume before I even began reading I could feel the tears building up in my eyes.

" _You can do this, Liss."_ Rose's voice echoed in my ear and for a moment it felt as if she was here with me as I began to read the letter.

 _28_ _th_ _of September 2016_

 _Dear Lissa,_

 _If you're reading this it means that one of us didn't make it._

 _I need you to understand something very important- none of this is your fault- whatever decisions I made that led to this are on me. You're one of the two most important people on this planet to me- and you know me better than anybody else so you'll understand why I've written these letters._

 _I needed to be able to say goodbye to you._

 _I haven't always understood you – especially when it came to the darkness – but this past year I've fought my own darkness and it's been catching up with me lately. There's this instinct that I have that senses 'danger' or 'darkness' some would say it's paranoia others would say it's years of training and developing my skills._

 _I guess it doesn't matter anymore- the darkness is closing in, Lissa- or perhaps it already did._

 _It doesn't matter how it happened or 'who' was the target. I died. I can accept that so long as you're safe and protected. If I know you- which I do- there is a lot going on inside that mind of yours. Questions, confusion, self-pity, and misplaced guilt and deep down inside you're angry with me._

 _I'm angry with me too._

 _You're the strongest woman I know, Vasilisa Dragomir. You'll survive this- you have too- It's not just you anymore. You've got to think of Baby Ozera. I wish I could be there to meet him or her- God, I wish I could see the look on Christian's face when you tell him he's going to be a daddy. $100.00 the loser faints. He's going to be a great father._

 _I've known for a few weeks also if you look in the bottom drawer of my dresser you'll find a present. Don't open it until the baby comes home._

 _Finally, I need you to know that being your Guardian wasn't an obligation. Protecting you wasn't just a job. Everything I've done since becoming your Guardian I've done out of love. You're my sister, my best friend, and my soul mate. You're the strongest woman I have ever known which is why I know you'll survive this. Look after Christian and Baby Ozera._

 _P.s. you'll make a wonderful mother.  
Love Rose._

 _Forever._

After I finished reading the letter I had tears rolling down my face as I folded the letter and put it back in my purse. I felt my stomach begin to do backflips and knew straight away that I needed to use the bathroom. Morning Sickness.

I stood from the chair leaving my bag next to my chair and walked quickly into the private bathroom. I closed and locked the door behind me and barely made it to the toilet before I threw up my breakfast from this morning.

I sat on the floor of the bathroom and used toilet paper to dry my face and wipe my mouth. I sat there for a few moments sniffling as I mentally re-read Rose's letter which only made me cry harder.

 _I miss you so much._

It was still hard for me to accept that I would never see her again… That I would never wake up to the sound of her bickering with Christian while he cooked breakfast just to shut her up. That I'd never again witness that sly smile on her face when she came out of the bedroom from a night of very loud and never ending sex with Dimitri.

On those mornings I'd wanted to kill her myself but I could never stay mad at her.

"…Why couldn't you just follow the plan?!" A muffled voice said from the other side of the bathroom door. "Do you know what'll happen to us if anybody finds out the truth about what happened in the parking lot? I'm not afraid of Zemy- It's Dimitri- I've seen what he does to people who cross him. You have no idea what he's capable of- nobody does- he swore vengeance at the funeral! We're lucky Yeva convinced him to go home but it won't stop him. Nothing. Will. Stop. Him."

I couldn't make out what else was said but I could hear the sound of Randall's heart monitor increasing with every passing second.

"It's better this way." The voice spoke right before two-muffled pew-pew followed by the sound of Randall's monitors flat-lining. I covered my mouth to stop from screaming as I backed into the wall. I prayed to god whoever was on the other side of that door didn't look in the bathroom.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and called Grant. He answered within two rings. "I'm locked in the bathroom and I think somebody just killed Randall."

Moments later I heard Grant and Serena on the other side of the door. "Unlock the door. It's safe." I crawled to my feet unlocking the door coming face to face with Grant. "Are you okay?"

"Is he dead?"

"Yes." Serena answered from behind Grant.

I felt my hands shaking as Grant lifted them up in front of me. "Look at me, Vasilisa. Focus. Breathe. You're safe. I promise. Did you recognize the killers voice?"

"No. It was muffled through the door…" I trailed off as I remembered what he'd said. "…Grant? Something else happened in that parking lot… Randall wasn't supposed to be working that day and yet he just magically appeared?"

Grant stared at me thoughtfully. "What exactly did you hear?"

"The guy was terrified of people finding out the truth about what happened in the parking lot. However- He wasn't afraid of Zemy though and kept talking about what Dimitri would do if he ever discovered the truth. The guy is terrified of Dimitri."

"What are you thinking?" Serena asked appearing next to Grant with my bag.

"I'm thinking Randall was the mole." Grant confessed after a long pause. "The night of the party there was a breach in the system. It could have only been an inside job. Rose and I were the only two who knew about the breach. Rose thought she'd fixed the issue but when I checked the system on Monday there was a virus in the system. It attacked our communication system, which is why we lost contact with the rest of the team that day. Whoever planted the virus did it was the sole purpose of cutting us off from each other."

"You think Randall was the mole?" Serena asked in disbelief. "The guy can't even spell full sentences let alone hack into a heavily guarded security system and plant an fake virus and an invisible virus that'd wipe out our communications for 30 minutes? That's giving the guy a bit too much credit don't you think?"

"Randall isn't as stupid as he leads people to believe." As much as I hated to consider the fact that Randall would betray I also couldn't deny the facts being placed in front of me. "Rose once told me that all Randall wanted was to be the best."

"That's ludicrous." Serena argued.

"Is it?" Grant questioned Serena. "If our suspicions are correct whoever killed Randall was tying up loose ends to save himself from being discovered… And to be honest with you both- this guy should be afraid of Dimitri. Dimitri might not be himself right now but once he's processed his grief there won't be a safe place to hide and this guy knows it."

… **Later That Afternoon…**

I knelt down in front of the dresser and pulled out the bottom drawer. Inside was a gorgeous pink box tied with a blue ribbon? There was a card sitting on top without an envelope and I couldn't resist the urge to read it.

 _Congratulations!_

 _Dimitri and I cannot wait to meet the newest member of our family._

 _We're already calling it Baby Ozera._

 _P.s. Dimitri is betting $100.00 it's a Boy._

 _The last thing this world needs is Christian Jr._

 _Love Always,_

 _Dimitri & Rose._

It was a good thing I was already sitting on the floor because I'm not sure I could have held myself up if I'd been standing. Christmas must have heard me crying because all of a sudden he was sitting on the floor beside me lifting me into his lap as I clung to his shirt sobbing.

"It's not fair." I cried clinging to him.

"I know." Christian whispered stroking the back of my head. "It's not fair, Babe. I miss her too." Christian confessed with a tiny chuckle. "She drove me crazy but I loved her like a sister."

"I know." I sniffled lifting my head. "Somebody murdered Randall today."

Christian tensed as he stared at me processing what I'd just told him. "Y-You visited Randall today didn't you? You said you were-"

"I was in the bathroom when it happened." I confessed. "I heard everything."

"Fucking Hell!" Christian lifted me off his lap as he stormed out of the bedroom. I ran after him following him into the lounge room where Grant and Serena stood in their own heated argument. "Where the fuck were you two!"

"What-"

"Christian! Stop it!" I shouted jumping in front of him. "It's not their fault!"

"They're supposed to protect you!"

"I sent them to get lunch!" I defended. "None of us could have known!"

"Rose never would have left you alone!"

"Don't." Hearing him say her name felt like a stab to my chest. "You're angry, I get it, and you have every right to be but not at Grant and Serena. They're the only people in this world aside from you that I trust completely. They're family."

"If something had happened-"

"I'm safe." I promised stepping towards him. " _We're_ safe." Christian stared at me confused until he looked down at my hand covering my stomach. I was wearing a heavy sweater that hit pretty much everything. I stepped closer to Christian taking his hand placing it on my stomach. " _We're safe_."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yep." I couldn't help the small smile that lit up my face when I told him. "8 weeks- I've only known for 3. I wanted to tell you as soon as I found out but everything was so crazy and I was scared."

"Did Rose know?"

"I didn't tell her but she knew." I admitted staring down at my stomach. "It's why she sacrificed herself for me." I lifted my head to look at Christian. "She died protecting _our_ baby."

Christian pulled me into his arms and held me tight kissing my temple. "I'm sorry." The apology wasn't directed at me and I felt myself relax a little knowing Christian wouldn't blame Grant and Serena for this morning. "We're having a baby."

I smiled pulling back to look at the dazed look on Christian's face. "You're not going to faint are you? Rose bet $100.00 that you would… You look a little green?"

"God- She is such a bitch." Christian chuckled though I could see the sadness in his eyes. "I'm not going to faint…" Taking a deep breath Christian looked around the room. "…I need sit down."

Grant chuckled pulling out a chair as Christian stumbled to the table. "If he doesn't faint 'now' I've got a $100.00 he'll faint during delivery."

"Fuck you." Christian groaned shaking his head before looking at me. "I'm going to be a Dad."

"Yep." I knelt down in front of him. "We're going to be okay."

Christian placed his hand on my belly underneath my sweater. "We're going to be better than 'okay' because we're not staying here."

"Christian…"

"Listen. Please." Christian pleaded. "It's not safe."

"We're not going to let anything happen to either of you-" Serena vowed looking between the two of us. "-Or the baby."

"We're still moving." Christian insisted. "We talked about getting a cabin in the woods? Let's do it? Pick a place and we'll leave tomorrow. We owe it to our baby to start fresh… It's what Rose would want us to do… Please?"

The idea of leaving the loft tugged at my heart but deep down I knew Christian was right. We owed it not just to ourselves but our baby to start fresh… Rose would want us to move forward and build a future for our child.

"We're going to need something bigger than a cabin." When I saw the look on Christian's face I knew I'd made the right decision. "Will the two of you come with us?"

"You couldn't stop us if you tried."

 **Ivan Zeklos**

" _It's not personal."_

" _Is that what you'll tell Dimitri?"_

" _Dimitri will never know."_

" _You will." Rose was calm as she stared at me. "It'll eat you up inside. You think you're tough? You've never had to get your hands dirty. If you do this there is no going back. Ever."_

 _Bang. Bang. I pulled the trigger watching as her eyes widened in surprise before she looked down at her chest. Her white singlet was quickly beginning to soak with blood when she looked up and met my eyes I couldn't hide my guilt as tears rolled down my face._

" _It's not personal."_

 _Rose's knees gave out from beneath her and she fell to her knees among the men she'd killed still staring at me. There was darkness in her eyes that sent a chill down my spine- cold, dangerous, full of painful possibilities._

 _Randall was grinning like a Cheshire cat as he slapped me on the back. "Congratulations." Randall chuckled before approaching Rose's dying body as she laid among the dead gasping for breath. I thought it was over but it all happened so fast that by the time I reacted it was too late._

 _Rose pulled the blade from her thigh and thrusted it into Randall's throat. The smile that lit up her face as his blood gushed out of his neck and over her already blood soaked body is an image I'll never forget._

" _I'll see you in hell." Rose promised her face inches from Randall's face as she pulled out the blade all but assuring that he'd die of blood loss. Moments later the sound of screeching tires came and I knew it was time to go._

 _I ducked into the alley just as the van smashed through the gates. Four men jumped out of the van looking around the parking lot while another ran towards Rose's lifeless body. "Any sign of the girl?"_

" _No-"_

" _For fucks sake! The brat is going to have our heads- I am not taking responsibility for this shit!"_

" _That's Guardian Hathaway-"_

" _Is she dead?"_

"2 _Gunshot wounds to the chest." A Guardian knelt by her body placing his hand on her neck. "Pulse is weak."_

" _Let's get out of here."_

" _What about Hathaway?"_

" _Leave her-" The guy paused listening to his earpiece. "-New orders. The Boss wants Hathaway. Grab her and let's move. Her team is on route."_

 _They loaded Rose into the van and within seconds they were gone. The last thing I saw before they closed the doors was Rose's shirt being ripped open as one of the Guardian's assessed her injuries and tried to stop the bleeding._

 _I left the alley as fast as I could and got as far away from the city as possible. The last thing I needed was to be seen in the area. I got into the hired town car and drove out of the city until I reached some no-name time in the middle of nowhere._

 _I found a little hotel and booked in for the next two days. Once I was alone in my hotel room I had to come up with a plan. Rose's body was taken assumedly by the same people who had been sent to take Vasilisa before we'd arrived._

 _The same guy, Martin Franco, who hired Randall and blackmailed me to help Randall kill Rose, clearly didn't hire the men that Rose killed before we got there. No, those men were legit military guardians with some serious big money to fund their weapons and ride._

 _If Rose's body didn't turn up there is no way Martin would believe I didn't let her go. He'd kill Dimitri's entire family and then make me watch as he killed Dimitri. The last time I'd spoken to Martin his exact words were-_

" _One way or another, Mr. Zeklos. Rose Hathaway dies." Martin promised. "Either you kill Rose or we'll kill Belikov. I'll personally see to it myself that he lives long enough to see his baby sister's newborn cut from her stomach. So, what will it be, Mr. Zeklos? Will you kill your best friends girl? Or will you be responsible for his and his entire family's death? Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock."_

" _You have no idea who you're messing with."_

" _You're not that scary."_

" _No." On that I couldn't agree more. "But I'm not Dimitri Belikov."_

" _We're not afraid of the Russian."_

" _That's your mistake." Not many people knew what Dimitri Belikov was truly capable of- those who found out never lived long- Dimitri could walk into a room and snap his fingers and people would shit themselves with fear._

 _I explained it like a light switch… When the lights were on everything was sunny blue skies, and white sandy beaches and with babes in bikini's but when the lights went out the sand was stained red and the babes in bikinis were running in the opposite direction screaming for their lives._

 _It was a dark place but the scariest part is whenever Dimitri switched the lights back on he walked a little taller, with an extra spring in his step, and a smile on his face and that after glow would last a few weeks._

" _What's stopping me from walking out that door and telling Dimitri and Rose everything you just told me?"_

" _If you walk out that door it's because you've agreed to our terms." Martin shrugged lazily as he poured himself another drink. "There is no way out of this, Mr. Zeklos. I believe your loyalty to Belikov only goes so far. You'll agree to kill Rose not because you really give a shit about Belikov's family but because you'd rather betray your best friend of 20 years then die."_

" _You don't know me."_

" _So, prove me wrong." Martin challenged sitting his gun on top of the table. "Or, you could accept the terms and have another drink with me while we wait for my inside man to join us."_

 _I turned on the taps in the hotel shower and stripped off my clothes. I felt disgusting. Like I hadn't showered in months but it'd only been a few hours- the moment the hot water hit my skin the full weight of what I just did hit me and I fell to my knees struggling to breathe._

 _I'd seriously fucked up! "What the fuck have I done?" I questioned as I sat on the shower floor with the scolding hot water running over my head and down my chest and back._

 _In the past I called Dimitri to bail me out. It was our system. I fucked up royally and Dimitri fixed it. It wasn't a perfect system but it worked for us. At least it did until Rose came along. The night Dimitri met Rose our system began to shift and slowly bit-by-bit it felt as if I'd lost my brother because all of a sudden Dimitri was all about business, Rose, and getting in the good books with Zemy._

 _Fucking. Zemy._

 _I swear Dimka was five minutes away from calling him Daddy and the craziest thing is he didn't appear at all upset by it._

 _In the beginning I thought Rose was just another challenge. It wasn't unusual for Dimitri to cast a line and reel in a girl only to throw her back after he was finished. The man was a pro and made for an epic wingman._

 _As it turns out Rose wasn't just another challenge._

 _Somewhere along the line Dimitri had fallen in love with Rose Hathaway. I'm not going to lie; I didn't like Rose in the beginning but it really hadn't been personal. I could count on one hand the amount of times I'd met Rose._

 _Aside from being a serious badass – Rose was a lovely girl. Sarcastic. Flirty. Bitchy. Funny. Gorgeous. Rose had a big heart and was extremely loyal to her friends and family. Dimitri couldn't have found a more compatible soul mate if he'd tried._

 _There was no guarantee that the people who took Rose would let her live… Or that she'd even survive the trip to wherever they were going. There was also no guarantee that there would ever be a body. Unless I could come up with Rose's body in the next 24 hours Martin would no doubt kill me._

 _However- I had no idea where the men in the van could have taken Rose after leaving the ally nor did I have a way I could track them without alerting Zemy or Dimitri to my involvement._

 _I was screwed. Royally. I forced myself to stand in the shower and turned off the water before drying myself off before getting dressed in a fresh change of clothes from the duffle bag._

 _I need a drink._

 _After speaking to the receptionist I was directed to a bar around the corner and five minutes later I was seated at the bar drinking a beer. I wasn't usually a beer man but anything would do at this stage._

" _I haven't seen you around here before." I turned my head at the sound of the woman's voice and was pleasantly surprised by what I found. She was a petite little thing with lily-white skin with curves in all the right places with big brown eyes and short red hair. "I'm Elizabeth- But you can call me Lizzy."_

" _Hello Lizzy." I grinned patting the stool next to me. "Can I buy you a drink?"_

" _Sure- I'll have vodka." I ordered two Vodka's leaving the rest of my beer untouched. "Where are you from? The accent isn't from these parts."_

" _Siberia." I answered._

" _You're a long ways from home." I chuckled nodding my head as she placed her hand on my knee. "What do you say we finish this drink back at my place?"_

" _I've got a hotel around the corner." I suggested brushing the lose stands of her hair out of her face. "I don't bite unless you like it."_

 _Lizzy giggled leaning forward pressing her lips to mine. "Let's go." I paid for the drinks and stood from the bar following Lizzy out of the bar. "So, I never did catch your name?"_

 _Now she's curious about my name? "It's Ivan."_

" _What do you do for a living?"_

" _I'm a travelling business man." I answered placing my hand on her back as I pushed her up against the wall as I kissed her sticky pink lips. "Enough talk- I've had a bad day."_

" _Let me make it better." Lizzy whispered reaching for my cock through the front of my jeans as she pressed her petite body against mine. "Hotel. Now."_

 _I unlocked the door to the hotel and shoved Izzy inside before shutting the door behind me before I grabbed Izzy by the wrist and pushed her up against the door as I crushed my mouth to hers my hands roaming her body squeezing her gorgeous tits in my hands as my mouth travelled down her throat. "Make me forget."_

" _Forget what?"_

" _Everything." I whispered staring into her gorgeous eyes. Lizzy kissed me running her tongue along my bottom lip as her hands unbuckled my belt and reached inside to grab my cock. "Oh god."_

" _Shh." Izzy dropped to her knees taking my cock into her mouth. I rolled my head back as Izzy sucked on the length of my cock stroking what she couldn't fit into her warm tight little mouth as her other hand massages my balls squeezing and pulling as her teeth gently grazed the tip of my cock._

" _Fuck." I grunted burying my hands in her hair as I began to fuck her throat. The sounds she made vibrated on my cock and drove me crazy and had my balls exploding down her throat. "FUCK!"_

" _Did you like that baby?"_

" _So much." I grinned wiping her bottom lip. "It's your turn."_

 _Lizzy squealed as I lifted her off the floor carrying her to the bed._

 **… _An Hour Later…_**

" _You look sad?"_

" _I am sad."_

" _Why?"_

" _I betrayed my brother."_

" _How?"_

 _I turned my head and looked at the pretty girl curled next to me. She was so tiny. I trailed the tips of my fingers along her body making her squirm and giggle. I loved when girls did that. It was adorable and sexy at the same time._

" _Did you sleep with his girl?"_

" _No." I smirked shaking my head. "Rose wasn't my type."_

" _Rose. That's a pretty name."_

" _It is."_

" _Are you afraid of what your brother will do if he finds out that you betrayed him?"_

" _When." I wasn't delusional to think Dimitri would never know the truth. Secrets- especially big ones- have a way of coming out eventually. "And yeah- I'm afraid- men like my brother don't just let that kinda thing slide."_

" _But you're family?"_

" _That won't matter when he finds out."_

" _So shift the blame to somebody else?" Lizzy suggested and I had to admit it wasn't the dumbest idea. "As long as the evidence doesn't lead back to you it'll be fine."_

" _What are you a cop?"_

 _Lizzy scoffed shaking her head. "Hell No- I'm just good at shifting blame to others."_

" _You're pretty smart." I grinned pressing my lips to hers._

" _What did you do that was so bad?" Lizzy questioned tracing my chest. "I promise I won't tell anybody."_

 _I fell back onto the bed staring at the ceiling not at all that stupid but all of a sudden a plan began to form in my head. All I needed was a body? The right M.E. and forged DNA results. Okay, it sounded pretty complicated but it really wasn't._

" _I shot his fiancée." Lizzy was quiet for several moments until I turned my head to look at her. The shock and fear was unmistakable. "You promised you wouldn't tell anybody."_

" _I-I won't."_

 _I smiled knowing it was a lie as I sat up stroking her cheek pulling her close as I pressed my lips to hers. I hovered above and her pushed her down onto the bed feeling the tension in her body as my hands roamed her body until they reached her neck squeezing my hands around it. "Thank you."_

" _Ivan-"_

 _After watching the life drain from her eyes I sat next to her on the bed for half an hour before I forced myself to move. The first thing I needed to do was get the body into the trunk of the car and the 2_ _nd_ _think I needed to do was destroy her identity than I needed to find somebody with access to mess with the DNA._

 _There was a woman I knew who worked in the morgue. She was in major debt to a bookie- almost half a million- I might be able to buy her co-operation._

 **…Current Time…**

I closed my eyes as I felt her fingertips travel up my spine before her naked chest pressed itself into my naked back. I opened my eyes taking in the city view as her hands circled my body and rested on my stomach. "You're trouble- Karolina Belikova."

Karolina bit my shoulder her fingernails digging into my stomach. "You like trouble, Mr. Zeklos."

"I do." I sighed tightening my grip on the railing of my balcony. "But you should go back to bed."

"I can't sleep." That makes two of us. "I keep thinking about Dimka."

"He's a big boy." I insisted knowing how protective Karolina could get. "All any of us can do is be there for him."

"Is that really enough?"

No. "It's what people are supposed to do."

"Right." Karolina sighed resting her chin on my shoulder. "The kids keep re-watching saved snapchat videos of Roza."

"Is that healthy?"

"They miss her."

"They barely knew her."

" _That's not true."_ Karolina snapped. "Roza spent everyday with the kids during their visit and didn't complain once. After Dimka, Roza, Chris and Liss flew home the kids drove her crazy with snapchat messages but she read and responded to every single snap despite everything that was happening with Vasilisa. The kids loved Roza. We all did. She was apart of our family."

"I'm sorry." I apologized turning to face Karolina. "Roza _was_ family. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to undervalue that."

Karolina stared at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm worried about him."

"I know." I whispered closing the space between us as I wrapped my arms around her naked body. "I'm worried about him too."

"What if we lose him?"

"That won't _ever_ happen." I promised tilting her chin back forcing her to look at me. "I promise."

"I love you." Karolina sniffled wrapping her arms around my neck. "When are you going to grow up?"

"Never." I whispered pressing my lips to hers before lifting her off the floor wrapping her long legs around my waist carrying her back to bed. "You know how I feel about you."

"I know." Karolina smiled as I laid her in the middle of my bed. "You don't need to say it-" I love you, Karolina Belikova. I cut that thought and crushed my mouth to hers as I nibbled on her bottom lip sliding my hands down to her breasts as I squeezed and tweaked her nipples making her back arch off the bed. "Ivan."

"Shhh, Baby, let me take care of you." I whispered taking her hands pinning her wrists above her head as I nibbled on her breasts. "You're so beautiful. I'm going to miss you so much."

 **…Airport…**

"Thank you for everything, Ivan." Mama Olena whispered pulling me into a hug before moving onto Jace Sherwood. "It was lovely to meet you, Mr. Sherwood."

"Please. Call me Jace." Jace smiled returning Olena's hug. "I have a feeling we'll be meeting again."

"I'm sure Sonja will be pleased to hear that." Olena smiled rather pleased by the relationship that seemed to have developed over the last week. "My daughter seems rather fond of you. I'd also like to thank you for being such a gracious host."

"It's the least I could do." Jace said before stepping back. "I'm sorry we couldn't have met under different circumstances."

"Don't we all." Karolina answered sitting her suitcase next to me. "Thank you for letting the kids and I crash at your place."

"Anytime." I nodded leaning in pressing my lips to her cheek. "I'll miss you." I whispered in her ear so only she'd hear me. "Look after yourself, Karolina."

"Stay out of trouble."

"I can't make any promises." I chuckled as the rest of the family joined us. "Everybody ready?"

"Yep." Sonja smiled as Jace stepped forward to take her bags. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

"Seriously?" Dimitri smirked looking at Jace. "You really have some balls, Sherwood. You couldn't get my girlfriend so you go after my pregnant little sister?"

"Dimka!" Sonja slapped Dimka's chest. "Jace is being a gentleman."

Jace smiled not at all bothered by Dimka's comment. "Don't worry, Belikov. I'll ask your permission before I ask her to marry me." The look on Sonja's face would have been funny if it wasn't for the murderous look on Dimitri's face. "I'm kidding! Jesus. Would it kill you to relax?"

Dimka rolled his eyes and walked past Jace. "Can you believe that douche?"

"Dimitri Belikov-" Olena scolded. "-Jace is a very nice boy."

"Thank you!" Jace grinned cockily.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I questioned Dimitri forcing myself to look him in the eyes for the first time in days? I'd avoided doing just that because every time I looked at him I was reminded of the look on Roza's face when I pulled the trigger.

Dimitri took a deep breath and crossed his hands over his chest. "Honestly? No. But Yeva is right. I need time to process and grieve and going home will give me the space I need to do that."

"What happens after you finish processing?"

"I start planning." Dimitri answered meeting my gaze. "I'm going to find the son of a bitch who killed Roza."

 **…One Hour Later…**

" _The job? Is that what I am?"_

" _It's not personal."_

" _It'll eat you up inside. You think you're tough but you've never gotten your hands dirty. If you do this there is no going back. Ever."_

" _I haven't seen you around here before. I'm Elizabeth- but you can call me Lizzy."_

" _The love of my life was ripped out of this world and taken from me. Nothing and nobody will stand in my way because if you do I will cut through you and bath in your blood."_

" _I'm going to find the son of a bitch who killed Roza."_

 _Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang._

I screamed out in frustration punching the steering wheel several times. I couldn't get any of it out of my head. Faces. Voices. Sounds.

I'm sorry! I'm so _fucking_ sorry! Rose and Izzy's faces appeared every time I closed my eyes- I heard their voices whenever I was alone- and it didn't matter how much I tried to block it all out I couldn't stop Dimitri's words from replying over and over in the back of my mind.

" _I'm going to find the son of a bitch who killed Roza."_

I had no doubt that when Dimitri discovered the truth he'd kill me. I think Rose knew that too which is why she tried to talk me out of it. I should have listened to her. Rose and Dimitri would have protected his family- they would have found away- I should have trusted them.

 _It'll destroy him._

I should have trusted them.

" _Shift the blame to somebody else? As long as the evidence doesn't lead back to you it'll be fine."_

I leaned back into the drivers seat and thought about Izzy's suggestion. Shift the blame to somebody else? Dimitri would never have to know the truth – It wouldn't destroy him and I wouldn't lose my best friend. Dimitri would get his vengeance, and closure, and maybe in time he'll be able to move on.

I already knew who would go down for it. Guardian Randall. The son of a bitch was the inside man- he wasn't blackmailed- there was no gun to his head. He participated for the glory of being able to say he'd killed the legendary Rose Hathaway. Randall wanted to be the best and to be the best you had to take out the best. I didn't understand the reasoning but I wasn't a Guardian.

I reached under the seat and pulled out the gun I'd used to shoot Rose- I'd used the same gun on Izzy before burning the body- it only seemed right that I used the same gun on Randall. I reached into the glove box and pulled out the silencer.

 _Was I really going to do this?_

Yes. Yes. I was.

 **…Randall's Hospital Room…**

I walked into Randall's hospital room and found him sitting in bed staring out the window. When Randall heard me enter his room his head turned and his eyes widened in surprise.

I hadn't been by to visit before but I'd heard through the grapevine that Randall was unable to speak due to the damage the blade did when Rose stabbed him. "Karma. It's a mighty bitch."

Randall stared at me his eyes suspicious but nodded his head.

"It's been a crazy week. Dimitri left town and is on a plane back to Siberia- And I might have killed two women- it's a long story that I won't get into." I waved it off when I saw the questioning look in his eyes. "What happened to the plan?"

Enter the parking lot- Kill Rose- leave. It was supposed to be simple. There wasn't supposed to be taunting bickering back and forth chatter.

"Why couldn't you just follow the plan?" My voice began to raise as I tightened my grip on the end of the bed. "Do you know what'll happen to us if anybody finds out the truth about what happened in the parking lot? I'm not afraid of Zemy- It's Dimitri- I've seen what he does to people who cross him. You have no idea what he's capable of- nobody does- he swore vengeance at the funeral. We're lucky Yeva convinced him to go home but it won't stop him. Nothing. Will. Stop. Him."

I pulled out the gun from the back of my belt and I pointed it at him.

"Rose was right, Randall. There is no going back. Ever." I tilted my head staring at Randall trying to find it within myself to feel bad for him. "It's better this way." I told myself as I pulled the trigger. Pew-Pew.

 **Jace Sherwood**

… _Night of The Funeral…_

I was sitting on the lounge in front of the fireplace with Sonja while she read a book. After the attack at the funeral everybody was on edge and exhausted physically, emotionally, and mentally. Once the adrenaline wore off Sonja fell apart and completely lost it.

"Ace?" Sonja yawned snuggling closer into my side.

"Yes?" I pulled the blanket up over her lap. "Are you warm? Do you need another blanket?"

"No- I'm good." Sonja tilted her head back to look at me. "Thank you."

God. Could this woman get any more beautiful? Sonja was a stunning woman and from the first moment I laid eyes on her I was blown away even at 8 months pregnant you could tell she had a killer body underneath her clothes.

"How's the baby?" I needed to distract myself.

"She's kicking." Sonja smiled taking my hand placing it on her belly. "Can you feel that? It's insane."

"It's beautiful." I smiled as I felt the baby's tiny foot hit my hand. "Is it safe for you to fly being so late in the pregnancy?"

"I'll be fine." Sonja promised. "I kinda wish- it's stupid- do you want to watch a movie?"

"Tell me." I pleaded grabbing hold of her wrists. "What do you wish?"

Sonja stared at me her eyes searching mine. "I wish that you could be there when Katya is born."

"Oh." I hadn't expected that.

"It's stupid…"

"It's not." I cut her off lifting her chin. "I'd love to be there."

"Really?" Knowing that I'd put that smile on her face made me incredibly happy. God. I'd live the rest of my life just to see her smile.

"Really." I whispered stroking her cheek. "Sonja-"

"Yes?"

"-I like you."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"As- what exactly?"

Trying to find the right words was incredibly hard so I threw caution to the wind. I took her face between my hands and I kissed her gently yet firmly on the lips taking her bottom lip between mine earning a throaty moan as her hands travelled around my neck climbing into my lap as she deepened the kiss.

I could feel myself losing control as Sonja's hips rolled against my crotch. It almost killed me to end the kiss. "Jesus Christ."

"I like you too." Sonja whispered against my lips the both of us breathing heavily as we tried to catch our breaths. "A lot." I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I stroked her flushed cheeks. "I don't want to stop."

"Sonja-"

"Life is short." Sonja grabbed my hands from her face and stood up. "Let's go to bed? Please?" I'm not going to lie when she looked at me like that I was powerless. I followed her like a dutiful puppy towards my bedroom and opened the door for her closing it behind us. "Nice room."

"Are you sure you want-" I was cut off as Sonja's dress dropped to the floor. I swallowed hard as I took in the pink lacey bra and panties. "-Wow." Sonja lifted my shirt tossing it to the floor before unbuckling my jeans. "-You're on a mission."

"I haven't had sex since I got pregnant." Sonja admitted her voice taking on a new tone of urgency. "I have never been so horny in my entire life!" Sonja kissed me pulling me towards the bed pushing down my pants. "Please. Please. Please."

"Shh." I pulled her against my body as I kissed her sliding my tongue into her mouth as my hands roamed her body squeezing and spanking that glorious round ass driving her crazy. "Let's take these off."

I knelt in front of Sonja kissing her beautiful belly before pulling down her tiny bright pink lace panties. I slid my hand between her legs finding her pussy-dripping wet with juices allowing me to slid two fingers inside her easily. Sonja moaned leaning back against the bed as I lifted her leg over my shoulder allowing me access to taste her with my tongue.

I slid my tongue between the slit teasing her lips before I spread them with two fingers finding her clit and taking it into my mouth circling and teasing it with my tongue as my fingers continued to move inside of her.

Sonja started speaking in Russian but I couldn't understand a word- but fuck me if it wasn't the sexiest thing ever- I buried my tongue inside her cunt and used my thumb to tease her clit and within minutes Sonja came riding my tongue screaming my name as she fell back onto the mattress.

I kissed her clit moving up her body kissing her stomach, breasts, collarbone and neck until I reached her lips claiming her swollen pink lips. "Did you enjoy that?"

"I did." Sonja moaned kissing me. "I've never had a guy do that."

"Fools." I whispered trailing kisses down her neck. "You taste so fucking delicious."

"Ace- I need more." I loved the way her cheeks flushed at her confession.

 **…The Next Morning…**

After everything that happened yesterday I couldn't shake this feeling that something wasn't right- I wasn't one to ignore my gut instincts because they were usually right especially in situations as complicated as the one I currently found myself in.

"Ace-?" Sonja whimpered as I slipped my arm out from underneath her. "-What time is it?"

"It's almost 5." I whispered kneeling on the bed leaning over and pressing my lips to her pouty pink lips. "Go back to sleep."

"Mhmm. K." I couldn't help but smile as I watched her eyes flutter closed as she snuggled back underneath the blanket. "Thank you."

"For what?" I was confused as I sat next to her my hand finding it's way to her pregnant belly. Sonja's hand covered mine and a smile lit up her face but her eyes remained closed.

"For everything."

"Go back to sleep, Baby Girl." I kissed her forehead before climbing out of bed. I closed the bedroom door behind me and made my way into the kitchen where my laptop sat at the kitchen island.

I took a seat at the island and opened my laptop and began the hacking process to access the M.E. Report at the morgue where Rose's body had been taken. Less then 10 minutes later I'd hacked into the morgues system and downloaded Rose's complete file.

In the beginning it was legit until I read the report of where the body was found and the bullet holes in her chest. There were 3 bullet wounds all to the chest but from everything I'd been told about what happened there had only been 2 gunshots.

It's possible Rose didn't die in the ally but was killed somewhere else- I dug deeper into the report and was once again faced with more inconsistencies. I pulled up the name of the M.E. and found out it was Dr. Cassandra Wilkins.

On the surface Dr. Cassandra Wilkins was a highly respected M.E. in her field. She'd worked with law enforcement for over a decade and was the chief of staff at the morgue where she worked. There couldn't have been a more qualified and reliable M.E. to examine Rose's body and find the cause of death.

"She could have had an off day." I thought to myself aloud before shaking off the feeling. No. I hacked into Cassandra's bank accounts, and online activities, and was surprised by what I found. Cassandra had been in debt of over half a million dollars and was about to lose everything. Her email account showed back and forth emails from lawyers threatening to foreclose her house and sue for unpaid fines.

Yet- Less then 24 hours ago receipts were being emailed from the same lawyers with confirmation of successful payments. These weren't small fines either all ranging in the $15.000 upwards to $250.000.

Not only had somebody wiped her entire debt but paid her an advance amount of 50.000 dollars. The most suspicious thing about the money- it was traceable to an offshore account in the Bahamas but the name on the account didn't exist.

"That's a lot of money." I'd been so focused on what was in front of me that I didn't even hear or see Sonja come into the kitchen.

"It really is." I agreed as her left arm wrapped around my neck as she sat a cup of coffee next to my laptop. "Thank you." I glanced at the time on the laptop and couldn't believe that it was almost 7 o'clock. "How did you sleep?"

"Fantastic." Sonja breathed in my ear nibbling on my earlobe. "I wish you'd have stayed in bed and snuggled."

It had been a tempting thought. "You wouldn't have gotten any sleep if I had."

Sonja giggled slipping into my lap as she kissed me. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you, Baby Girl." I pressed my lips to Sonja's nibbling on her bottom lip sliding my tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance. "If I thought you'd stay I'd ask you too."

Sonja sighed wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "I'd love to stay, Ace. I would. But- I need to be with my family and I want my daughter born in Baia surrounded by family and our culture. It's important to me."

"Hey- I respect that, Baby Girl. I do. I've got a few things I need to look into before I can leave but I'll fly out a few days before Katya is due. Okay?"

"Promise?"

"I promise." I whispered sliding my hand up the length of her thigh until I reached the space between her legs. Sonja was only wearing my t-shirt and was completely naked underneath allowing me complete access.

"WOAH!" Vika screamed slapping her hands over her eyes as she walked into the kitchen. Sonja slid off my lap immediately and covered herself as much as she could. "THAT IS SO GROSS!"

"VIKA!"

"I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!"

I couldn't help but laugh at the two of them as I stood from the stool. "Whose hungry?" Sonja rolled her eyes at me while Vika just raised her eyebrow. "What? You don't want French toast?"

…That Afternoon…

"Hey- I'll see you soon." I whispered lifting Sonja's chin as she bit her trembling bottom lip and fought to keep her tears from falling. "I promise." I leaned in and captured her bottom lip sighing as her lips parted allowing me access. It was inappropriate in front of her entire family but I couldn't find it in myself to care.

I needed to feel her lips on mine one last time. "Wow."

I chuckled at the dreamy smile spreading across her lips. "I'll see you soon."

Dimitri stepped up next to me as I released Sonja and watched as she walked through the gate onto the plane. "If you hurt her, I'll hurt you."

"I _like_ her."

"You _liked_ Rose."

"No. I _lusted_ for Rose but I never _liked_ her the way I _like_ your sister."

"Stop. Talking." Dimitri shook his head a sour look on his face. "Jace- I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done these last few days. You didn't have too. We weren't friends and to be honest I didn't like you all that much but still you took my family in without complaint or second thought. So- Thank. You."

I smirked turning to face Dimitri. " _Weren't_? Does that mean we're friends now?"

"Do you always have to be a dick?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I smirked holding out my hand for him. "Look after yourself."

Dimitri took my extended hand. "I'll see you soon."

"Yes you will."

…That Night: The FBI Forensic Lab…

"Agent. Jace Sherwood." Dr. Felix McGregor greeted as I walked into the lab. "As I live and breathe."

"It's been a while." I grinned embracing my old partner. "Did you get the samples I sent you?"

"Yes. The results should be back any minute. However- it'd be helpful if I could examine in the body."

"I thought you'd say that." Two men wheeled a metal slab into the lab with a body bag on top of it. "The funeral was interrupted and the burial was cancelled. The family decided to cremate the body and I caught it before it went into the fire."

"Did you at least get the families consent?"

"Of course." I lied clapping my hands together. "Thanks boys."

"Did you know the woman?"

"I did."

"Were you sleeping with her?" Felix questioned unzipping the body bag. "Somebody didn't want this girl identified."

"No- I wasn't sleeping with her."

Ding. Ding. "That'll be the results."

"Well- what's the results?"

Felix looked confused as he turned to his computer pulling up stats. "You sent me 4 samples to test plus the original samples from the morgue that ran the original DNA test. Correct?"

"Yeah…" I walked up next to Felix looking at the stats in front of him.

"Okay- Look at this- this is the original sample from the morgue. These are the results from the morgue and these are the results from my lab."

"They don't match."

"No. They don't." Felix pulled up more information in front of him. "Either the morgue's lab technician made a huge mistake and accidentally misplaced the results or somebody deliberately falsified the results on purpose to cover up the true identity of the woman on the slab."

"I hacked into the M.E's financial statements and she received a large sum of money that wiped her debt clean and left her with 50k in savings."

"I suggest you pay the M.E a visit."

"So- just to clarify- there is no way the woman on the slab is in anyway related to either of the parental samples I sent you?"

"None." Felix turned on his seat to look at me. "You don't look as relieved as I'd have thought considering how much trouble you're going too?" I sighed walking away from Felix as I tried to wrap my head around all the information I'd discovered today but it only left me with more questions. "What have you gotten yourself into Jace?"

I ignored him and set about examining the body. "What can you tell me about the body?"

"Female. Caucasian. Late teens – Early twenties." Felix stepped up to the slab examining the gunshot wounds to her chest. "Gunshots were inflicted sometime after death. It's hard to see due to the charred flesh but the discolouring to the ribs indicts the victim was killed before she was shot."

"What's the cause of death?"

"Give me a few hours and I'll have an answer for you."

"Mind if I stick around?"

"I don't mind but Lucile might."

Arh. Lucile. "How is Luci?"

"Bitter."

Right. Right. "Give me a call once you're finished squinting."

"No problem." Felix smirked. "Now get the hell out of my lab."

 **…The Next Morning…**

"What the fuck is he doing here?"

"Dr. Sherwood." Felix shifted uncomfortably. "Arh- Agent- Arh- I mean Jace Sherwood needed assistance with a case."

"Jace doesn't work for the FBI anymore."

"It's good to see you, Lucile."

"Go to hell."

My ex-wife ladies and gentleman. "I thought we agreed to be civil?"

"I've moved past being civil and decided to be pissed. Get the fuck out of my lab before I call security and have your ass thrown out."

"I'll walk you out." Felix muttered grabbing the file off his desk. "I'm sorry about that I didn't think she'd be in until after lunch."

"It's fine." I assured him stopping outside the lab. "What did you find?"

"Female. Caucasian. Late teens. Early twenties. The victim was choked to death and had recently had sex before she died. The DNA found inside the body didn't match any results on file. The victim was shot three times at point blank at least 3 hours after her death before being drenched in gasoline and set on fire in an attempt to destroy the victim's identity. I was able to get a partial fingerprint that I'm still running through the database but if the victim has a record I'll find her."

"Thank you…" I trailed off as my cell phone began to ring. "…I've got to take this. Give me a call if you find anything else." I answered the phone and walked across the parking lot towards my car. "Hello?"

"Jace Sherwood?"

"Yes."

"It's Malcolm. Yesterday afternoon Randall Danielson was murdered and shot twice in the chest. No witnesses."

"You've got to be kidding me." I stopped in the middle of the parking lot. "Where did they send the body?"

"It's being transferred to the city morgue later today."

"On whose orders?"

"Dr. Cassandra Wilkins."

"That cannot happen." I insisted turning back towards the building. "Redirect the body to Dr. Felix McGregor at the FBI Forensic Lab."

"What about Dr. Wilkins?"

"I'll take care of the doctor."

 **...Till Next Time...**

 **That was Chapter Two.  
I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope that I was able to redeem the story.  
A lot happened in this chapter- Lissa received her letter, overheard Randall's death, told Christian that he was going to be a Daddy and made plans to start fresh somewhere new. ****I hope it's as easy as it sounds.**

 **Ivan is dealing with his guilt and constantly reliving the murders he's committed all while secretly sleeping with his best friend's sister? There is a twist in there that I'm looking forward to exploring. It was interesting writing in Ivan's point of view but I'm not entirely sure if I feel bad for him.**

 **Jace Sherwood! Damn. I think I've fallen for his character just a little bit and I actually love the idea of Jace &Sonja so who knows where that'll end up BUT he is a good investigator/hacker and I think those skills will come in handy throughout No Mercy.**

 **There is a bit of smut here and there but it's just a taste of what's to come.**

 **ANYWAY! Thanks for Reading! And please don't forget to Review.  
Merry Christmas (Or whatever you celebrate) & Happy New Year.**

 **XOXOXO**


	16. No Mercy: Chapter 3, Sneak Peak

**I was only going to post this on the FB Page (find link on profile) but I know a lot more people will see this post and I wanted to let everybody know that they can expect several time jumps in Chapter 3. It picks up 6 weeks after the parking lot then jumps ahead several times.**

 **Also- I just wanted to warn anybody with triggers that the next chapter might be a little hard to get through. (torture, rape, drugs, suicide) I've been struggling with 'do I' 'don't I' when writing certain scenes and I thought I'd ask what you guys want.**

 **Should I just go with it and see what comes out? Do I go into detail or do I find a semi-happy balance and move on as quickly as possible? I've been warning you guys that No Mercy will be the DARK phase of Just Say Yes.**

 **Enjoy the Sneak Peak! And review or shoot me a msg to let me know what you think of the direction and to let me know what you guys want. Dark Details vs. Details.**

 **No Mercy: Chapter 3**

 **Sneak Peak:**

* * *

The sounds of his screams filled the **basement** and his **blood** pooled at my feet- I wiggled my toes in the warm blood as if I were on the beach dipping my toes in the ocean- blood splattered across my **chest** and **face** as his entire body **trembled** in **agony**. I stepped back and admired my **handiwork** \- I'd never **crucified** a man before but it seemed fitting- blood dripped onto my hand from the drill as I held it up with one hand and made the sign of the **cross** with the other.

 **"** **Forgive me father, for I have sinned."**

* * *

"Care to explain the cuffs, **Sister**? I'm all for foreplay but I wouldn't have thought I was your type."

* * *

A **sadist** with a PhD was a **sadist** you didn't want to cross.

* * *

She'd appear like an **Angel** , only she wasn't an Angel, not even close. She was **Devils** favorite child dressed in **disguise** to fool you into believing she'd come to **save** you before delivering you to the **Devil** himself.

* * *

 **I almost forgot! I've written another Dimitri/Rose story. It's not finished yet and might only be an extra long One Shot but once I'm satisfied I'll post it and you guys can let me know what you think. I'll post a sneak peak down below. It was inspired by Ed Sheeran's new song Castle On The Hill.**

It started with a text, five years ago. I'd just turned 19 and I was working part time as a Yoga Instructor while attending Medical School at UW. I had a passion for sports medicine and I liked breaking bones. I was dating my High School Sweetheart and Caption of his College Basketball Team. Golden Boy, Hometown Hero, Up and Coming Super Star: Mason Ashford.

My parents were Abe Mazur & Janine Hathaway. My father was a world renown sports lawyer and manager for A-List Athletes, and my mother was a ruthless blood thirsty liar- _Ops I mean_ \- I **meant** she was a Lawyer.

Despite _everything_ we'd been through I loved my parents- I _still_ do- but the moment I met **him** everything changed.


	17. No Mercy: Chapter 3

**!ARE YOU READY!**

 **!The time has arrived!**

 **There are several time jumps through the chapter including a jump back in time! Plus, we'll also be hearing from our mysterious government agent! Also, I ended up splitting this chapter in half because it's over 13k words and 25 pages long so I hope you enjoy it as well as what's to come!**

 **WARNING DARK SCENES AHEAD: RAPE, TORTURE, DRUG ABUSE, SUCIDE.**

 **I've loved what I've written and I've read it a few times over and I'm insanely terrified and in-love with what I was able to write for you guys.**

 **Don't forget to show me some love in the reviews!**

 **No Mercy**

 **Rosemarie Hathaway**

 **Chapter Three**

… **Week 8 …**

I blinked multiple times trying to adjust to the brightness of the room. I squinted through the bright LED lights in the ceiling and took my surroundings. It was the size of a prison cell, 6 by 8, the walls were white and the bench against the wall was made out of surgical steel with locks on the doors beneath it. There was a toilet and washbasin in the corner. I looked above me and flinched at the harshness of the lights, after my eyes had a chance to adjust I was able to see the medical equipment that surrounded me.

There was a boxed light on the wall with x-rays showing three broken ribs along my right side along with a broken collarbone. I struggled to remember how I got here but the last thing I remembered was the look of surprise in Randall's eyes when I pulled out my knife from his throat.

My head felt like it was about to explode. Thump. Thump. Thump. It felt like there was a drummer inside my skull. I raised my hand to touch my head only to find both my wrists handcuffed to the hospital bed.

I sat up against the pillows and tugged on the cuffs. It was hopeless. I'd have to break both my wrists and every bone in both my hands but before I did that I'd have to cut off my feet to escape the chains around them.

I hated to point out the obvious but this wasn't looking good.

The pain in my chest reminded me of the events in the parking lot. 'It's not personal.' Bang. Bang. I instantly touched my chest and looked down finding myself in a hospital gown. I pulled on the front of the gown and it came away with ease.

I wasn't sure what I expected to find when the gown fell away but it wasn't an 8inch surgical incision in the center of my chest with two healed bullet holes above my left breast. How the fuck was I alive?

My medical training was as basic as it got- **however** \- I had enough experience with scars and gunshots that told me that the scars I was looking at while still pink and sensitive were healing nicely.

If I had to guess how much time had pass I'd say anywhere between 6 and 8 weeks.

My heart started to race and my palms began to sweat as the reality of the situation began to set in… I was alone in a tiny room the size of a prison cell, my hands and feet were chained to the bed, and I'm pretty sure there was a catheter attached to my body and from looking at the scars I'd been here a while.

The fact that Dimitri, Abe, or Lissa weren't here told me that they didn't know where I was or if I was even alive. I was alone.

Silver lining? "At least I'm still alive."

I looked down at my left hand not surprised to find my engagement ring missing. Comrade. There was nowhere else I wanted to be then back in our suite. I closed my eyes and rested my head back against the pillows.

If Dimitri and Abe thought I was dead there was nobody out there looking for me- Abe would no doubt be seeking revenge and if Yeva received my letter than Dimitri would hopefully be with his family where he belonged anywise he'd be working alongside the man who shot me.

 _It's not personal._

Focus! This isn't getting us any closer to getting out of here… I wasn't going to sit around and wait to be rescued and if my 'rescue' team thought I was dead then there would be no 'Operation Rescue Rose' so I needed to work with what I had and right now- I had nothing.

I wasn't in a position to escape and I really needed to pee! And while I'm sure I'd been using the catheter for a few weeks now I couldn't bring myself to use it now. I looked around the bed searching for the nurse's button and released a sigh of relief when I found it hanging off the side of the bed.

I didn't have to wait long before a Nun, yes; a motherfucking NUN habit and all appeared on the other side of the steel door. You've got to be kidding me.

"Hallelujah! You're awake!"

She's one of those nuns! "Praise God…" I trailed off as I watched the nun as she unlocked and opened the heavy metal door. "I have to pee."

"Of course!" The friendly nun stepped further into the room smiling brightly as she approached the bed. "I'm Sister Fiona. I'm a nurse."

"I'm Rose. I'm not exactly sure what I am here." I smiled holding up my wrists still chained to the bed. "Care to explain the cuffs, Sister? I'm all for foreplay but I wouldn't have thought I was your type."

The sister's face blushed beetroot red. "Oh my- Um- I believe it's for your own safety as well as the staff. The gentleman that brought you in seemed to believe you were a danger to yourself and to others."

"Does this Gentleman have a name?"

"I'm afraid I didn't catch it." Sister Fiona frowned pulling up a bedpan. "It's not very dignifying but it's more comfortable then the catheter. I'd allow you to use the toilet but I don't have the keys to the cuffs and to be honest I don't believe you'd have the strength to make it to the toilet."

"How long have I been here?" I questioned deciding to find out as much as I could from the talkative nun. "The scars look a few weeks old."

"8 weeks this Sunday."

8 Weeks! "Sister Fiona?"

"Yes."

"Where am I?"

She looked at me like she was confused. "Briarcliff Hospital."

No. No, motherfucking way. "There has to be some kind of mistake."

"Just relax, Sweetheart. You're perfectly safe. We're a state of the art health care facility. We're equipped to deal with all kinds of troubled and unfortunate souls."

I laughed like a lunatic as I fell back against the pillows. This was a sick joke. Briarcliff was the worst of the worst hospitals in the world! My father once said that the inmates of Briarcliff didn't arrive insane – it was the hospital itself combined with the sadists in charge that made them that way.

You didn't leave Briarcliff the same way you arrived- if you were lucky enough to survive the treatments prescribed by the good doctors who worked here.

"Now that you're awake Dr. Augustine will want to speak with you."

Dr. Augustine? "Who?"

"Dr. Augustine is the head of this institute. He's also the wonderful surgeon who operated and saved your life with god's blessing." Sister Fiona was clearly a fan of this big shot surgeon. "He's a wonderful man."

Oh, I'm sure he's just a big ball of sunshine and roses. "Perhaps Dr. Augustine will be inclined to remove my cuffs?"

Sister Fiona lifted my wrist her eyebrows frowning together as she took in the red marks around my wrists. "My Goodness! You poor thing, I'll speak to Dr. Augustine at once. You seem like such a lovely young girl."

Oh Sister… "I'd very much appreciate it, Sister Fiona. Um- Do you think I could bother somebody for a drink of water?"

"Of course!" Sister Fiona grabbed a cup from the bench and filled it with water from the basin. "You must be hungry too?"

Now that you mention it- I'm Fucking Starving! "I could eat."

30 minutes later there was a tray of- food?- sitting in front of me. I questioned it because never in my life had I ever smelt anything so vile. I cringed poking the green slop with my fork- it looked like there were peas and corn mixed into the slop.

I picked some up on the end of my fork and brought it to my lips. Eat it. You need your strength. I sat back against the pillow letting the slop fall back onto the tray. It occurred to me in this moment just how spoilt I had been.

My father was a semi-competent cook even with a personal chef on hand- even after I started school there was a team of chefs who supplied 3 main meals a day and after graduation there was CHRISTIAN! God damnit.

I'd kill for a plate of bacon. Forget the eggs, toast, and sausage. A big plate of crispy bacon. Thinking about bacon of course got me thinking about Dimitri and all the play-fights we'd had over bacon after having sex, which usually led to more sex on the kitchen bench.

The memory wasn't just a reminder of how spoilt I was- but also a reminder that I had somebody out there who I needed- wanted- to get home too.

I sighed staring at the green slop in front of me I tried again. I forced my mouth open and almost gagged as the disgusting chunky gravy touched my tongue. It was easily the worst thing I'd ever put in my mouth.

I kept eating knowing if I didn't I'd only get weaker- If I wanted to escape this hospital I needed all the strength I could get. Once I finished the slop I glanced at the moldy bread cringing. I can't do it.

"It's good to see you've got an appetite." Dr. Augustine, I'd assumed, spoke as he entered the cell with a folder on his arm. The label read: patient R.H.

 **Rose Hathaway.**

Dr. Augustine stood at 6' feet tall with short grey hair that was combed back. The good doctor wore a navy blue suit- unless you knew labels- you wouldn't be able to tell that it was a cheap suit you could pick up at target despite his cheap taste in suits Dr. Augustine had an air of arrogance about him.

The man clearly loved himself and considered himself god's gift.

"Good morning, Rose."

"Dr. Augustine, I assume."

"You'd assume correctly." Dr. Augustine smiled sitting on the edge of the bed, placing his hand on my thigh, his thumb running in small circles. I felt the slop in the back of my throat threaten to make reappearance. "I'm glad you're finally awake."

Me too. "From what I hear it's all thanks to you."

Dr. Augustine chuckled his eyes roaming across my body. "Yes. You're welcome."

I bit my tongue as I stared at his hand on my thigh. "Dr.-"

"How much do you remember?"

Every bone in my body told me to lie. "Nothing. The last thing I remember is entering a car park with my girlfriend."

"A lesbian?!" Sister Fiona gasped. "God bless you-"

"No…" I trailed off glancing at her. "…Liss is a girl- who's a friend- I'm engaged. My fiancé is probably worried sick."

The moment I mentioned the word fiancé Dr. Augustine's entire expression changed. His hand tightened on my thigh and his eyes darkened. It took mere seconds for the façade he'd worn in here to completely disappear.

I'd met a lot of sadist in my time- I'd even dated a few- but never had I met a sadist quite like Dr. Augustine. His eyes had turned black and I felt as if I'd just opened the gates to hell. For the first time in my life I truly believed I was staring into the eyes of a true monster.

Dr. Augustine wasn't a man I wanted to piss off nor was he a man I wanted to be left alone with. A sadist with a PhD was a sadist you didn't want to cross.

My need to escape increased and so did the risk if I was caught.

God. Help. Me.

 **… _2 Weeks Later…_**

 _Dear God._

 _FUCK YOU!_

I stared at the door of Dr. Augustine's exam room. Otherwise known as hell on earth. The first time he'd taken me in there it reminded me of a dentist office with an old fashioned surgical table in the center. It looked like something out of a British movie I saw once on Netflix.

It was the first time Augustine had uncuffed me since I'd woken up- I'd been looking for a way to escape for days- and in that moment I thought to myself. This is it. I'm free. The moment the needle touched my arm any desire I had to escape disappeared.

 _I felt amazing!_ I couldn't hold my head up or speak to save my life BUT I didn't give a fuck. Why? For the first time since I'd woken up I wasn't **here**. I was **there**. And being there was better than being here. Clearly- I'm still a little groggy from the drugs but you know what I mean.

"Here is not here." I'd also started talking to myself. Clearly. I was losing my fucking mind but I wasn't the only person I had to worry about. On the other side of that door was a girl named Calliope. It didn't matter how much medicine Augustine gave me- I couldn't shut out her screams- the sound of her crying killed my buzz almost immediately.

Please. Stop! Please. I don't want too. Stop. No. Please. She'd scream over and over and over until finally she'd pass out from either the pain or the exhaustion. There were days Calli couldn't even talk because her throat hurt so much- yet everyday- he'd take her back into that room and do it all again and she'd scream, and beg, and cry for parents. _Daddy- help me. Mommy- I want my mommy._

 _Calliope was 16 years old._

The door to the exam room opened and Calliope's naked, burnt, and trembling body was thrown into the office. She landed on her hands and knees sobbing with her head down in front of me. I balled my hands into fist and looked at the monster in the doorway.

"I'm bleeding-" Calliope stopped crying, her entire body going still, as blood dripped from her nose onto the floor- seconds later her body began to violently convulse as she collapsed to the floor. I screamed trying to reach her though knowing there was no point. The seizers were a reaction to the drugs combined with the electrotherapy.

Augustine stared at her as if the seizer was an inconvenience. "I wasn't finished with her." Turning his dark green eyes onto me a sinister smile lit up his face. "How about a 2nd round?"

 _I'm going to kill you._

"If only all my girls were as strong as you." Augustine lifted my chin kissing my lips before lifting me out of the chair. I couldn't have fought back if I wanted too. Augustine carried me into the exam room and laid me on the surgical bench- my hands and feet bound- we both knew I couldn't run even if I wanted too but Augustine liked the restrains. "So beautiful."

I stared at the ceiling wanting so badly to be _there_ instead of _here_. It was nicer there. There was a big bed- lots of pillows- and food that wasn't moldy or tasted like vomit. And **he** was there too. When I was there and not here- all I really saw was him- I think he was real but who can tell these days.

I wasn't **here**. I was **there**. I wasn't **here**. I was **there**. I wasn't **here**. I was **there**.

"ARHHH!" I screamed pulling on the restrains with all my strength as the electricity spread throughout my body. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. _Please. God. Give me the strength._ I wasn't **here**. I was **there**. I wasn't **here**. I was **there**.

"You can end this at anytime." I flinched at the sound of his voice next to my ear. "Say. It."

"I'm going to kill you." I promised staring at the ceiling. "ARHHHH!"

"Such a stubborn girl… Would you look at that? Calliope is awake- the fun continues!"

I wanted to scream at him to leave her alone- to tell him that he didn't need her because had me- but the sick truth is I was relieved. Augustine dragged Calli into the room by her hair and made her stand next to me as he forced her head down and unbuckled his belt.

First. It he'd flog her with his belt and than he'd rape her.

 _I'm going to kill him._

"Rose- _I want you to watch_ \- if you look away I'll press the button." Calliope screamed as the belt hit her ass. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6- I couldn't keep count nor could I reach her hand to hold it. I hated this. I hated him. Augustine continued to flog Calliope with his belt until her knees gave out and the welts on her ass were bleeding but it wasn't over.

 _If it's the last thing I do- I swear- I'll kill him._

"ARRHHHHH!"

It was never going to end. I wasn't **here**. I was **there**. I wasn't **here**. I was **there**. I wasn't **here**. I was **there**. I'm not sure how much longer I could do this.

 **… _2 Weeks Later…_**

My body trembled with aftershocks from the electrotherapy as I knelt on the floor of my cell. It was complete darkness. No windows. No lights. No electricity. No running water. It was a tiny, damp, cell specifically meant to drive me insane- and it was working.

"You can end this at anytime." Augustine murmured kissing my neck. "Just say the word."

There was a battle waging inside of my head. The old ' _me'_ screamed bloody murder and told me to turn around and snap his neck. It'd be quick but at least it'd be over. The 'me' of now begged and pleaded for peace- to end her suffering- but she'd never win.

A single tear slid down my cheek as I stared into the darkness of my cell. I remained silent refusing to acknowledge his presence in the room but it was easier said than done. Augustine laughed softly as he stood up from behind me. "You will break, Love. It's just a matter of time."

The only sign that he'd left the cell was the sound of metal scraping metal as the door closed. Click. Bang. The deadbolt latched trapping me inside with the darkness. I couldn't remember the last time I felt the sun on my skin.

How long had it been? Days? Weeks? Months? I'd lost track a long time ago. Everyday that passed I could feel myself slipping further and further into the darkness. I kept praying for a miracle but it never came. Only pain- darkness- and death surrounded me.

I placed my hands on the floor- I could feel the thick mold beneath my hands- squishy like mud beneath my fingers. The first time he'd thrown Calliope and I in this cell together- I'd gagged for an hour- I hadn't eaten in days so there was nothing to throw up. You never got used to the smell of it but you learned to co-exist.

I forced myself to stand and stumbled against the wall. I rested my forehead against the cold wet concrete wall and closed my eyes as I breathed deeply- I froze as the smell of her decaying body filled my nostrils- I held back the sobs that rocked my body but couldn't hold them in any longer as I collapsed on the floor.

"Calliope."

Cali had killed herself yesterday… Or was it a week ago?

… **Memory …**

 _I held Calliope's lifeless body in my arms trying to stop the bleeding- it'd stopped hours ago- but that didn't stop me from trying to save her. I tried. I didn't know what she was going to do until I heard her whimpering from her corner of the room._

 _Her last words were- "I'm finally free."_

 _I kissed her forehead and rocked back and forth as I held her._

" _Well that's an inconvenience." Sister Fiona sighed stepping into the cell shining her torch directly at the two of us. "Get up. It's time for your bathe- Dr. Augustine instructed you eat something today- and then we'll pray for forgiveness for Ms. Calliope's soul."_

 _She appeared as an Angel, only she wasn't an Angel, not even close. Sister Fiona was the Devil's favorite child dressed in disguise to fool you into believing she'd come to save you before delivering you to the Devil himself._

" _I'm not leaving her-"_

" _Gentlemen!" Sister Fiona called to the guards smirking as they walked in. One of them grabbed me by my arm and lifted me off the floor- I fought against them and I even managed to land a few punches but I was weak- all it took was one hard slap across the face and I was thrown across the room. "Take her to the showers- hose her down- I'll prepare her breakfast."_

 _After the shower I was dressed in a hospital gown and forced into the cafeteria. This was the only other time I was allowed around others- I wasn't allowed to talk or interact with them in anyway- but I enjoyed being around other people even if they were insane._

 _Today's meal was a glass of brown water, a moldy piece of toast and half a cold sausage that had started to grow it's own hair. I couldn't remember the last time I'd eaten and I'd long past the point of caring was placed in front of me._

 _I couldn't afford to lose any more weight- I barely had the strength to hold myself up- since waking up in this hellhole I'd lost half my weight as well as my mind. There were days when I couldn't even remember my own name._

" _It's time for prayer." Sister Fiona picked up my empty plate and handed it to a passing nun. I stood from the seat- I was still wobbly on my feet- I used the wall along the hall to keep up with her as we walked towards the chapel._

 _Before Calliope had died she'd used the same plastic spoon she'd used to cut her wrists to carve both our names into the wall along with those before us. Gina. Alicia. Jenny. Trina. Ricky. Denise. Kelly. Sam. Cami. Bonnie. Anne. Belinda. Calliope. Rose._

 _My name was last- Rose._

 _Calliope and I had sworn that we'd survive. That our names would be the last to go on that wall- but Calliope hadn't been strong enough. Augustine had broken her like he planned to break me. The moment she got the chance to end it- she slit her wrist- because dying was no longer the worst thing that could happen to her._

 _Sister Fiona prayed for Calliope's damned soul- and prayed for me- and that god find it within his heart to forgive '_ _ **me'**_ _for all my sins. My list of sins were long- sex out of wedlock, cursing gods name, murder, torture, lying- just to name a few but none of that even compared to Sister Fiona and Dr. Augustine's list of crimes against god._

 _Sister Fiona spent half an hour in the church before announcing it was time for my medicine. This was the first walk I'd taken to Dr. Augustine's office without Calliope- it was lonely- and it'd take a while for him to replace Calliope. Dr. Augustine was very particular about his 'special' patients._

 _I'd kill him before he touched another girl._

 _Sister Fiona knocked twice before entering Dr. Augustine's office. Augustine was seated behind his desk with my file and medicine sitting next to him- I hated the way my heart raced with anticipation- longing- I wanted to be anywhere but here._

 _Sister Fiona restrained me to the chair before leaving while Dr. Augustine spent half an hour writing notes in the file on his desk before he closed the folder and picked up my medicine. I expected him to speak about Calliope but it was if she wasn't even important enough to mention- I would have brought her up myself but the needle found its vein and my head rolled back as I reluctantly moaned._

… **Present …**

I hated myself for the thoughts I had- I hated how weak I'd become- If looked in the mirror I don't think I'd recognize myself. I can't tell you how many times I contemplated taking the broken plastic spoon hidden in the crack against the wall and slitting my own wrists. I'd be free.

There was a time in the night when everything was still- the screams from the other prisoners and patient's stilled- the footsteps of the guards faded and all you could hear for several minutes was quiet. It was the most peaceful time of the night and in those rare special few minutes of absolute quiet I found myself sitting in the corner across from her body holding the spoon in my hand.

I'd close my eyes and place the sharped end at my wrist and every time I thought 'this is it. I'm going to do it.' I'd see the face of the man who appeared when I was _here_ but not _here_. I couldn't recall his name but I was certain he was real- that he was out there looking for me- every night in my dreams he'd find me and wrap his arms protectively around my body and every morning when I woke up- I was torn between regretting not slitting my wrists and being thankful for one more day.

I was scared that if I failed in my promise to kill Dr. Augustine God himself would never allow me to see that man's face again- that fear along with the voice in my head- the old me- she pushed me to continue fighting so I could escape and get back to him.

I was so tired of fighting- I wasn't sure how much I had left in me- it didn't matter though because that voice inside my head always won. I'd place the spoon back into the crack against the wall and I'd sit back in the corner and wait for Nurse Fiona to return.

While I waited I'd close my eyes suddenly I wasn't here- I was there- and so was he. The man was so beautiful- his eyes were a dark chocolate brown- rich and beautiful so full of life and love- and his jaw was strong and he stood so tall and proud. Powerful. It was another word I'd use to describe him.

The scent of his aftershave and soap seemed out of place among the damp, cold, moldy, piss, shit, and decay that surrounded me. I'd bury my face in his chest and I'd hold onto him like he'd disappear at any moment but the truth was- he was not here because he was there and I was here.

" _Roza."_ I loved the sound of his voice especially when he said my name like that. It rolled off his tongue with accent thick and clear. Russian. He'd kiss my forehead, my nose, my cheeks, and then finally my lips. _"Don't forget who you are."_

 _My name is_ _ **Rose**_ _. I'm_ _ **Rose**_ _. I'm_ _ **Rose**_ _._

 **No Mercy**

 **Dimitri Belikov**

… **Week 8 …**

My eyes were closed as music filled the room- it was loud and vibrated the floors- the curtains were closed and the room was in complete darkness. I kept my eyes closed as I felt Lynne's body lying next to mine with her head on my chest as she traced the scar from the bullet I'd taken in Vegas.

Lynne and I had dated after High School and broke up when I left for America with Ivan. After I arrived home we'd reconnected over drinks- it was nice having somebody to drink with who didn't ask stupid questions or say stupid things trying to be helpful.

Lynne was funny, carefree, and didn't do heavy topic conversations.

After a particularly bad day I found myself at the bar. Lynne pulled up a seat beside me and threw back my drink without even asking, I'd turned in my seat and looked at her- but something made me stop- I don't know what it was but the next minute we were behind the bar in the ally.

… **Flashback …**

 _I grabbed hold of Lynne's jeans and pushed them down to her knees. I slid my hand down between her lungs cupping her pussy as I stroked her cunt through the fabric of her panties- Lynne moaned like a bitch in heat as her hands fisted against the brick wall her forehead dropped down as she moved her hips against my hand. "Dimka- Fuck me."_

 _I removed my hand and buckled my belt- my cock sprung free and I stroked it twice- I didn't have any condoms. Lynne reached into her bra and handed me one with a wink. I ripped open the packet with my teeth and spat it onto the ground before rolling the condom over my cock._

" _ARHH!" Lynne screamed as I spread her legs and thrusted inside of her. Fuck. I pulled out and thrusted back in burying my hands in her hair as I pounded her pussy- I closed my eyes and let my head roll back the only sounds in the alley were Lynne's moans and the sound of our skin slapping together. "Fuck- H-Harder- I'm cumming- I'm cumming."_

 _I fisted my hand in her hair pulling her head back as I spanked her ass. I was close- but I could feel it slipping away- no no no- I closed my eyes and I tried to think of anything to keep my cock hard until the finish line. It was right there._

 _Never once- in my entire life- had I ever gone flaccid mid-fuck and I wasn't about to start now. Suddenly- I wasn't fucking Lynne anymore it was her. Roza. I pulled out and spun her around lifting her against the wall as I buried my cock back inside her ripping open her shirt as I buried my face between her tits biting sucking._

" _Roza." I whimpered squeezing her ass in my hands as she bounced up and down on my cock. Lynne screamed throwing her head back burying her hands in my hair as she cum- I thrusted once, twice, three times and grunted burying my head against her shoulder as I cum._

 _Once our breathing returned to normal I pulled out and disposed of the condom. I pulled up my pants and buckled my belt running a hand through my hair- the first day back and the first thing I did was cut my hair- Sonja had neatened it up but it was a lot shorter than I was used too._

" _Dimka-" Lynne whispered wrapping her arms around my back. "-Hey, it's okay."_

 _I chuckled lifting my face to the sky. "Let's not pretend anything about that was okay…" I pulled away from Lynne and stared at her. "…You should hate me."_

" _I don't." Lynne shrugged shoving her hands into her pockets. "You lost the woman you love, Dimka. It's fresh. Would I have preferred you call out my name while fucking me? Yes. Is my ego a little bruised? Yes. However- I'm your friend and I care about you. I have no illusions of us ever getting back together however that doesn't mean we can't fuck each other's brains out; Right?"_

… **Present Day …**

Lynne giggled falling back against the pillows her breasts bouncing. I smiled placing a kiss on both of her round breasts before I sat up reaching for the Vodka. I grabbed a couple of the pills from the disk and threw them back washing them down.

Lynne climbed behind me kissing my neck as she took the vodka. I leaned back against her as her fingers ran through my hair. "I thought you'd never wake up."

"I've been awake for a while." I closed my eyes as I heard the giggle from the floor. "Morning ladies." I opened my eyes as Greta and Nici stood naked at the foot of Lynne's bed. I pat the spot beside me as Nici climbed onto the bed crawling up beside me resting her head on the pillows.

I looked back at Greta as she stepped onto the bed and walked towards me. I grabbed hold of her hips to stable her and leaned forward kissing her stomach before sliding my tongue between her slit teasing her clit as her fingers knotted themselves in my hair. "Oh my god…"

I moved to my knees grabbing her by the waist as I flipped her onto her back. My heart was racing and the room was spinning- the music pounded in my ears- I spread Greta's legs and buried my face between her legs thrusting my fingers into her pussy.

I kissed a path a long her body between her tits- I grabbed them both squeezing- I nipped and sucked at both her nipples looking up at her as Lynne sat on her face playing with her own breasts. "Fuck-" Nici pushed me back down onto the mattress and straddled my waist grinning victoriously.

"I'm going to take good care of you." Nici bit my bottom lip taking my hands and placing them above my head. I head was beginning to spin and the music all began to blur into one long series of noises. Limbs, hands, lips, breasts, nipples, pussy- it all blurred into one big mess before fading into darkness.

… **2 Weeks Later …**

" _All you ever do is drink!" – "Where did you stay last night?" – "Why didn't you come home?" – "Nobody has heard from you in days!" – "We thought you were dead in a ditch!" – "What would Roza say if she could see you now?" – "Are you high!" – "When was the last time you shaved?" – "Are you seeing Lynne?" – "That woman is toxic!" – "Ask God for guidance." – "You can't just stop living, Dimitri!" – "We're family you don't get to walk away!" – "Drinking is only going to make it worse." – "It gets easier." – "You'll move on when you're ready." – "All any of us want is to be there for you." – "Let us help you." – "You're disgusting!" – "How many women have you fucked this week?" – "You're just like our father!" – "Run away, Dimka! That's what you do best." – "I thought coming home would help you." – "You're a lost course." – "You're wasting your life away!" – "I don't even know who you are anymore." – "Give me the pills, Dimitri." – "You're better than this."_

"You look like shit, Dimka." Father Boris spoke as he took a seat next to me on the steps of the church. "I haven't had the chance to pass on my condolences- I met Rose during your last visit- she seemed like a lovely young woman."

The memory of that visit brought the first genuine smile to my lips. It felt odd. From the moment I answered the call telling me that something had happened to Roza I'd simply been going through the motions of life. It felt as if I'd stopped living at the same time she did.

"Rose wanted to get married here." I admitted picturing myself standing at the end of the aisle as the double doors opened- I imagined her in a white strapless dress and she'd be holding onto Abe's arm as he walked her down the aisle- it would have been a traditional wedding. "I asked her to marry me the night of her 20th birthday. She was killed the next day. We didn't get to plan our wedding day like most couples do but the one thing we did discuss was the location. Baia."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." I whispered leaning back on my elbows. "You didn't kill her."

"Is there any news on who did?"

I shook my head lifting my gaze to the blue sky. "My family is angry with me."

"You're family isn't angry, Dimitri. They're _scared_. Even the little ones- Zoya asked me to help her pray- I asked her what she'd like to pray for and she looked up at me with tears in her little brown eyes. 'I want to pray to God to return Aunty Roe from heaven so Uncle Dimka will smile again' most little girls pray for a new doll, a pretty dress, or sweets."

"If only it was that easy."

"I lost my wife-" Boris confessed and I looked at him in surprise. "-My first wife. Anne." He clarified pulling out a flask from his jacket pocket. "This flask and I became good friends."

"How did you get over Anne?"

"I didn't- I'm still very much in-love with Anne." Boris stared at the flask deep in thought. "I'm also in-love with Selene. I wasn't looking for love- I didn't think I was capable of it- Lenni and I were friends for almost a decade and one day I looked across the room and there she was. She took my breathe away in that moment and even though I denied it for a long time- I knew- that I was finally ready to make room in my heart for another woman."

Boris and I sat in silence for several minutes before he spoke again.

"Everything you're feeling- I've felt." Boris admitted. "Everything you've done since coming home- I've done. I also know how dead you feel on the inside- how worthless- I know what it's like to look into the mirror and be disgusted by what you see."

"The way I'm feeling on the _inside_ \- I wish I couldn't feel anything at all." I admitted hearing the way my voice cracked. "My heart feels like it's about to break out of my chest. It hurts. The pain of losing her- it's too much- I wish I'd died too. I might as well have because THIS- this isn't who I am."

"Perhaps it's time you figure out who Dimitri Belikov is without Rose Hathaway… Find a hobby to focus on- what did you enjoy doing before you met Rose?"

… **2 Weeks Later …**

I switched on the light and walked down into the basement. I'd blacked out the windows and soundproofed it as much as I could as music played from the dock in the corner of the room.

"Ghnmmh." My hostage tried to scream against the gag in his mouth. His blue eyes glared at me as he struggled in his seat- I'd restrained him to chair bolted to the floor and drilled his hands to the wooden arm rests.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. Gardaí." I apologized unapologetically as I pulled up a stool in front of him. "Where were we? – that's RIGHT! You were about to tell me who hired you to kill my fiancée."

"Grrhh!"

I pulled the gag from his mouth. "-Who hired you?"

"Fuck. You."

"Wrong. Answer." I picked up my drill and placed it at his shoulder and without a 2nd thought I drilled. Mr. Gardaí screamed thrashing against the seat, which only tore at his hands and feet more. I'd drilled 5 screws into each of his toes. I removed the drill from his shoulder and placed it at his belly button. "I'm not going to lie. This is going to hurt you a lot more than it hurts me."

"Fuck. You."

I chuckled to myself as I started up the drill taking pleasure in the sounds of his screams as they bounced off the walls around us.

"Look at me, Mr. Gardaí. I'm going to kill you- I can see that you know that but what you tell me could be the difference between a quick and painless death OR I can draw it out and make you watch as I kill your son and daughter. Samuel and Sarah? Such innocent little doves- they'd be all alone- you know since your wife abandoned them 3 years ago to sail the ocean with her Brazilian lover."

At the mention of his children Mr. Gardaí's blue eyes shot to mine. "You're bluffing."

"No. I'm not."

"You wouldn't hurt children."

"Are you willing to bet that on your children's lives?"

"If I tell you-"

"Yes?"

"-You'll stay away from my kids?"

"Cross my heart."

Mr. Gardaí stared at me nodding. "I was apart of an extraction team. I was in the 2nd van with 6 others; I'd never met them before with the exception of the team leader- Daniel Travis. He's a priest."

"A priest? You're joking?"

"No, I'm not. It's rather ironic wouldn't you agree?"

"What happened during the extraction?"

"The first team was sent in to retrieve the target- Ms. Dragomir- but they were met by the head of Ms. Dragomir's security team. Guardian Hathaway. She killed all seven of the men plus one of her own."

"Guardian Randall? Why would she kill her own man?"

"That's above my pay-grade. The guy was bleeding out from a knife wound to his throat and she was holding a bloody knife- 1+1=2- Guardian Hathaway had two GSW's to the chest and was bleeding out. Fast. Daniel was pissed that the team didn't secure the target and wanted to leave but one of the men recognized Guardia Hathaway- next thing I know Daniel was receiving new orders- to save her life. One of the members of our team was a trauma surgeon as soon as he was given permission he started working on her."

"Rose died anyway."

"Again. That's above my paid grade." Mr. Gardaí spat blood out of his mouth. "Travis and the surgeon were the last people I saw with your fiancée."

"Do you know the surgeons name?"

"No. But if anybody knows his name it'll be Travis."

"How do I get in contact with Travis?"

"My phone- his contact details are in my phonebook. It'll end in 4284."

"Thank you for your co-operation." I pulled the gun from my belt and pointed it at his head pulling the trigger. His head fell back with the impact of the bullet and his brains blew out the back of his head splattered across the basement wall.

I pulled out my cell phone and texted the next name to my contact at the FBI.

 _Daniel Travis-_

 _Catholic Priest._

… **4 Weeks Later … (Total: 4 Months)**

 _I sat on the edge of the bed staring out at the ocean as the full moon reflected off it's surface. The wind chimes outside clanged together against the breeze. The bed shifted behind me and without turning back I knew it was Greta and Nici._

 _Bang. The balcony doors swung open with the force of the wind. I climbed out of bed and walked to the doors to shut it- Greta and Nici remained sound asleep- they were so high I doubted a tornado could wake them up from their slumber._

 _I froze in the doorway of the balcony as I caught sight of her. Roza. I was afraid if I blinked she'd disappear. Roza's back was to me as she looked out at the ocean her hair and wind blew in the wind making it appear as if she was floating where she stood._

 _I stepped out onto the balcony reaching out to touch her. I half expected my fingers to grasp at air but my hands found her hips and I immediately brought her into my chest burying my face in her hair. "Roza." Roza's body relaxed into mine as she turned her head cupping my cheek with one hand pressing our foreheads together. "You came back to me."_

 _Roza smiled tilting her head back to kiss me. "I'll always find my way back to you, Comrade."_

 _I stared into her eyes and forgot the last 4 months. None of it mattered. I cradled her face in my hands and committed every detail of her face to memory knowing that all too soon I'd wake up and instead of being in my arms where she belonged she'd just be- gone._

" _I miss you." I confessed closing my eyes as her fingers ran through my hair. It felt so real. When I opened my eyes Roza was smiling so widely as she stood on her tiptoes. "The keys arrived today."_

 _Excitement filled her eyes. "The beach house? You brought it!"_

" _I had too." I whispered stroking her cheek. "It's all you talked about on the drive home that morning. I was going to surprise you with it on our honeymoon. I wonder if it'll look like the pictures that you showed me."_

" _It'll be better then the pictures." Roza nodded confidently. "You'll love it."_

 _I sighed shaking my head as I rested my forehead against hers. "Without you it's just a beach house."_

" _Comrade-" Roza tugged on my beard forcing me to look at her. "It's time you dealt with it."_

" _What do you think I've been trying to do? I'm dealing with it."_

 _Roza grabbed my arm dragging me to the doorway of the balcony. I followed reluctantly knowing what she'd see- I didn't think I could hit a new low but in this moment I felt as if I'd hit a new level of rock bottom. When Roza's gaze met mine I again I expected to find rage, disappointment, shame but instead all I found was love, understanding, and the tiniest amount of annoyance. "You are not dealing with it, Comrade. Escorts, vodka, and party pills aren't how men like you deal with their problems! And don't even get me started on the body in the basement-"_

"Uncle Dimka-" I shot out of bed blinking several times before my eyes focused on Zoya. Shite. I glanced at the bed Greta and Nici sound asleep under the blankets- I picked Zoya up shielding her eyes until I got her out into the hallway. "Uncle!" Zoya giggled tugging on my arm. "I can't see!"

Thank god for that. I reached the top of the stairs as Karolina was walking up the steps holding onto Baby Katya. "Hey- what are you doing here?"

"Ma brought groceries and you've got visitors." Karolina answered looking me up and down. "Dimka- are you alright?"

"I'll be right down." I sat Zoya on the steps next to her mother before returning to my bedroom. I'd brought my own house a few weeks after arriving in Baia- there was no way I could have survived living in that house with all those women- and the screaming children and 3am diaper changes.

I slapped Nici's ass waking her up as I threw her clothes at her. "Wake up. Get dressed. Get out. Be presentable my family is downstairs-"

"What about our payment?"

FUCK. My wallet was on the kitchen bench. "My wallet is downstairs. Greta. Wake the fuck up. It's time to get moving, Sweetheart." I slapped her cheek earning a moan and wiggle of her ass. I rolled my eyes as I turned back to my closet getting dressed in a pair of jeans and t-shirt.

When I got downstairs I realized that the whole family was in fact here. Including- Jace and Ivan- the last time I'd seen Ivan was at the airport. We'd spoken a handful of times about work since I arrived but the conversations had always remained short.

"You look like crap, Brother." Ivan chuckled as we embraced as brothers. "I'm not sure about that beard though."

I chuckled slapping away his hands. "Fuck off, Ivan. You're just jealous you still can't grow a beard."

"Touché…" Ivan trailed off as Greta and Nici came down the stairs. I cringed knowing exactly what this looked like and how it'd go down. "…Your mother is going to kill you."

I escorted the girls to the door grabbing my wallet from the bench. I pulled out enough money to pay for their services plus extra for breakfast and a taxi. Greta and Nici both kissed my cheeks before exiting the house as quickly as possible and into the awaiting taxi.

I closed the screen door behind them and said a quick prayer as I turned around- the palm of my mothers hand slapped me across the face- I blinked several times as I stared at my mother in shock. I'd expected to get slapped at some point this morning by Karolina. "Ma-?"

"I've never been so disappointed in you, Dimitri Belikov." I wasn't surprised- in fact- I'd known that I was disappointing her but actually hearing those words come out of her mouth physically hurt but it was what she'd say next that would break what little of my heart was left. "I look at you and for the first time all I see is your father- I expected more- I'll just have to live with the disappointment that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

I watched as my mother walked back to the kitchen cutting up salad for lunch. I was unable to look away from her as I processed- it wasn't the first time I'd been compared to Randall Ivashkov- but it was the first time my mother had been the one to say it and looked at me with that look that only mothers could pull off and completely destroy you from in the inside out.

Several minutes passed and everybody had moved on- except me- I leaned against the doorframe looking over the backyard as Paul kicked a ball with Ivan and Zoya while Jace sat on the back steps with Sonja and Katya discussing work. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the key to the beach house… Roza would want me to go- she'd want me to make a home without her- and even though it was the last thing I wanted to do. Staying wasn't an option either- I wasn't running. I knew how it'd look but the truth is- I had made a mistake by coming back.

… **The Next Day …**

I kissed the envelope and sat it on top of the kitchen bench along with the house keys. I pulled on my leather jacket, and picked up my duffle bag and motorcycle helmet before walking towards the door. The sun was barely beginning to rise and the birds were chirping in the nearby trees.

I walked into the garage and uncovered my Kawasaki Ninja 300. I tied my duffle to the back of the bike before I climbed on backing the bike out of the garage before I started the engine. The sensors on the garage beeped and the garage closed.

I didn't bother looking back at the house before I turned onto the street and drove away. The houses flew by as I drove towards the gates of the community- I drove away from Baia thinking of my family hoping they'd find it in their hearts to forgive me.

 _Dear Mama,_

 _All I have ever wanted was to make you proud and knowing that I've disappointed you, and brought you nothing but shame and heart break_ _breaks_ _my heart. I came to Baia to escape my grief- instead I spiraled out of control- I deeply regret my actions and I'm incredibly ashamed of myself._

 _The person that I am now isn't the person I want to be._

 _The drinking, the drugs, the women- I just wanted to escape even just for a little while. I didn't mean for it to get so out of hand. I'm sorry._

 _The house is Karolina's if she wants it._

 _I brought a house in Istanbul. I brought it for Roza. I need time to be alone and rebuild my life from scratch and figure out what's next for me. I'll call you in a few days. I love you._

 _P.s. Tell Yeva I'll be okay._

 _Dimitri Belikov._

 **No Mercy**

 **Jace Sherwood**

… **4 Months Ago …**

"Excuse me-! How did you get in here? This is a private office…" Dr. Wilkins was livid upon finding me seated in her chair with my feet on her desk. "Get. Out."

"Please, sit." I smiled gesturing to the chair in front of her desk.

"I'm calling security-" Dr. Wilkins reached for the phone her desk dialing the number.

I sat back watching her face careful as I spoke. "Great idea, Doctor. While you have the phone in your hand call Ibrahim Mazur and explain how you forged the DNA results to make it look like his only child was horrifically murdered and stripped of her identity? Oh- don't forget to mention all that money you received from an offshore account that left you debt free and 50k richer."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"I hacked into your account." I admitted. "You'd have lost everything- _you still could_ \- now that I have your attention let's get down to business. This can either go one of two ways. Either you work with me and I keep your secret or you lie to me and I **destroy** you? How does spending the rest of your life in a maximum security prison sound?"

"You don't have that kind of power." I pulled out my cell phone and started dialing. "Who are you calling?"

"Jonathon Grey, The States Attorney. Jonathon is running a 2nd term and has big plans to clean up the corruption of this great state."

"Hang. Up."

"Hello-?"

"Jonathon!" I greeted before the phone was ripped out of my hands. Dr. Wilkins slammed it on the table after she hung up fear in her eyes as she stared at me. "That _was_ rude."

"What do you want from me?"

"Who paid you?"

Dr. Wilkins looked like she was about to lose it. "I _swear_ ; I don't know his name. I was in my office the first time he called- it was a private number- the next time he called it was to tell me that the money was in my account."

"You requested to have the body of Randall Danielson transported here for his autopsy."

Dr. Wilkins sank further into her chair sighing. "Top left drawer."

I removed from feet from the desk and opened the top drawer. Inside was a little red envelope- I opened it and inside was a piece of paper.

 _Randall Danielson._

 _Montana Private Hospital: Morgue Patient Number B3245._

 _Take care of it._

"I called a colleague who works in the morgue at hospital. It was chaos there. There had been a huge pile up on the high way that morning with multiple causalities. I offered to take Mr. Danielson off her hands and she was grateful since she didn't have much experience in handling criminal cases. The body should have arrived by now- I can call to see what's taking so long if you'd like-"

"That's not necessary." I pulled out the report from my jacket tossing it onto the desk. "This is the report you'll release to the public."

"But-"

"You're in no position to argue." I reminded her as I stood from behind the desk. "From this point on you answer to me. If this guy contacts you again **call me** \- if you receive another love note- **call me**. Don't under any circumstances meet up with him unless I am there with you. Understood?"

"Y-Yes."

"Good." I buttoned up my jacket. "Have a nice day, Doctor."

… **1 Month Later …**

"Agent. Sherwood." Mrs. Patty grinned as I walked into the diner.

"Mrs. Patty." I whistled. "You change your hair?"

Mrs. Patty rolled her eyes shaking her head at me. "Nothing gets passed you."

I chuckled making my way towards the back of the diner. Felix had called me last night and asked me to meet him for breakfast to discuss Jane Doe. I've been tracking Dr. Cassandra Wilkins online activities, bank transactions, and incoming and outgoing phones. I'd bugged her office while I was there last and so far there had been no contact.

"Felix…" I trailed off stopping next to the booth as I spotted Lucile sitting across from him. "…Luci."

"Sit." Lucile pushed a hot cup of coffee towards me. "We found the girl."

I slid into the booth next to her. "Rose-?"

"No." Felix slid a yellow envelope. "Jane Doe is Elizabeth Mead. 19. Lives in Kountz Trailer Park. Ms. Mead's father is a deputy sheriff- they've been estranged for the last 3 years- but Ms. Mead's mother recently contacted her ex-husband and expressed concerns for their daughter's safety. The sheriff department put out this statement earlier this morning."

Felix handed me his iPhone to watch the statement.

 _Elizabeth Meads was last seen leaving a bar with a young man from out of town. The man was well dressed, 6'2 with light-ish brown blonde hair, blue eyes and a strong foreign accent. Anyone with information on the whereas about of Elizabeth Mead or the young man she was last seen with are encouraged to come forth._

" _Please. Lizzy, sweetheart, if you're watching this, please come home or call your mother. We're are worried sick about you."_

At the end of the segment was a profile sketch of the man Elizabeth Mead was last seen with.

The sketch wasn't 100% accurate but it was accurate enough for me to recognize Ivan Zeklos' face. I didn't want to believe it. It made no sense. If Ivan did in fact kill Elizabeth that meant he was also the one who paid Dr. Wilkins to forge the DNA to make it seem like the body belonged to Rosemarie? If that was the case Ivan was also responsible for the death of Randall Danielson.

Something else that bothered me was the disappearance of Rose Hathaway. I visited the parking lot where Rose was last seen alive- there was DNA from Rose as well as shell casings which matched the bullets found in both Elizabeth and Randall.

"You know who it is don't you?" Lucile questioned.

"His name is Ivan Zeklos. His best friend is Dimitri Belikov- Dimitri Belikov was engaged to Rosemarie Hathaway. Rose's best friend Vasilisa Dragomir was the last person to see Rose alive as 7 men approached from behind her- those 7 men were later found dead in that same parking lot along with Randall Danielson who worked with Rose as part of Lissa's security team. That same night Ivan is seen leaving a bar with Elizabeth Mead- 2 days later Elizabeth Meads body is discovered however thanks to Dr. Wilkins forging of the results everybody was lead to believe that the body belongs to Rose Hathaway- a week later Randall is found shot twice in the chest by the same gun used in the parking lot where Rose was last seen and again with Elizabeth Mead."

"You think this Ivan Zeklos is behind it all?"

"Give me another scenario?" I pleaded Felix not wanting to believe the evidence in front of me.

"What if they were in it together?" Lucile questioned pulling up a picture of Rose and Ivan. "What if… Rose and Ivan were having an affair and planned to fake her death? This Randall guy could have helped them and Ivan took him out to clean up lose ends."

"No." It was a plausible scenario if it were anybody else. "Rose was a wild card but she'd never fake her own death… _Something_ else happened in that parking lot."

"What if…" Felix held up his hand asking me to let him explain. "…Ivan and Randall were working together not to help fake Rose's death but to _kill_ her. Going by the report you got me Randall was laying among the dead men- what if he'd knelt down to check to make sure Rose was dead and she stabbed him in the throat?- now let's add a 3rd person John Doe just to mix it up- _John Doe_ \- interrupts and Ivan runs not wanting to risk being identified. This 3rd person takes Rose and flees the scene- moments later Rose's security team arrives and find Randall dying among a pile of already dead men."

I looked at Lucile who seemed just as impressed as she spoke. "It'd make sense as to why Ivan would kill Randall." Lucile looked at me. "Don't you agree?"

"I do." I shifted my focus back onto the papers in front of me. "But why fake Rose's death? For all Ivan knows Rose could still be alive- right- why go to all that trouble?"

"Maybe Ivan didn't have a choice." Lucile commented. "Maybe by faking her death he was protecting somebody? Unless- Ivan was jealous of Dimitri? Or threatened by Rose? Is it possible this could be a crime of passion?"

"No." There were too many pieces on the board.

"What's your next move?" Felix questioned.

I finished my coffee and stood from the booth pulling on my jacket. "I'm going to inform the family of Ms. Elizabeth Meads demise."

"Do you mind if come?" Lucile questioned. "We need to discuss the divorce papers?"

"You still haven't signed them?" I was a little surprised- I'd thought that was all done and dusted- but than I hadn't spoken to my lawyer in a while. "You better not complain about my taste in music."

… **20 Minutes Later …**

"Arh! How can you listen to this crap-!" Lucile shouted over the music before reaching over and turning off the music. "-Finally! I can hear myself thinking."

"-Hey! I was listening to that!"

"Bullshit!" Lucile laughed gesturing to the radio. "You can't even understand a word they're screaming! It's all pussy, ass, nigga this nigga that! Who the fuck you trying to kid, White Boy?"

I couldn't help but laugh as I focused on the road. "I thought you said you weren't going to complain about my taste in music?" I could practically feel her rolling her eyes. "Why haven't you signed the divorce papers?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were working for Quantico?"

"You didn't need to know."

"I'm your wife."

"Sign the papers and you'll be my ex-wife."

" _Jace_."

" _Lucile_."

"Arh! Why do you have to be such a cocking-sucking-ball-punching-knuckle-head-brainless-twat?"

"Why do you have to be such a ball-busting-feministic-stubborn-soul-sucking-bitch?"

"I don't even know why I married you."

I chuckled glancing across at her. "You didn't want your sister to have me."

Lucile bit her lip as she tried not to smile. "You were the ultimate prize."

"Say that again but into the phone." I held out my phone only to get it snatched out of my hand. I chuckled shaking my head as I glanced at the GPS. I'd take the next turn off the highway and than it was only five minutes to the station. "It was never a competition between Cecilia and you- it was always you- and despite what others say I know we loved each other once."

Lucilla was quiet- too quiet- I looked at her from the corner of my eye and found her focused on the screen of my phone. My wallpaper was of Sonja, Katya, and I. It was taken the morning Katya was born- I'd kept my promise and was able to be there for the birth. It was the most surreal experience of my life but the moment the nurses placed Katya into my arms- thinking I was the father- everything changed for me because in that moment I'd wished I were her father.

"It's not what you think."

"She's beautiful." Lucille's voice broke. "They _both_ are."

"Yeah…" I pulled into the parking lot of the station before I turned to her. "…It's not what you're thinking, Lucille. Katya isn't mine. Sonja and I met 2 months ago when she came to town for _Rose's_ funeral. Sonja is Dimitri Belikov's sister."

Lucille met my gaze. "Do you love her?"

"It's complicated."

"Either you love her or you don't?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Either you love her or you don't?" Lucille repeated refusing to look away. "Do you still _love_ me?"

"Yes."

Lucille handed me the phone before climbing out of the car. I took a deep breath before I opened the car door and stepped out following her towards the building. I opened the door and Lucille walked in ahead of me. "Can I help you?" A young officer asked looking Lucille and I over. " _Feds_?"

"I'm Agent Jace Sherwood." I pulled out my badge. "This is my associate Dr. Lucille Sherwood. We'd like to speak to Deputy Sheriff Mead. It's concerning the disappearance of his daughter Elizabeth."

"You _found_ my daughter?" Lucille and I turned back towards the door as the Deputy Sheriff appeared in the doorway with the former Mrs. Mead. I stood a little straighter as I stared the woman with tears swimming in her eyes. "Is she alive?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Mead…" I cleared my throat. "…Is there somewhere we can discuss this?"

"My wife asked you a question." The deputy insisted his voice unreadable. "Answer it."

"On the 30th of September a body was discovered by local rangers… I'm sorry to have to inform you that the body was identified as that of Ms. Elizabeth Mead."

The deputy caught his ex-wife as she collapsed next to him- he picked her up like she weighed nothing and carried her into his office- the officers running to open the door. A few minutes passed before the deputy returned looking like he'd just aged 5 decades.

"Was it the son of a bitch from the bar?"

"We're still looking into suspects." I lied. "I understand the pain you and your ex-wife are going through but the best thing you can do is let the FBI handle it."

"Do you have children?"

"No sir."

"Than you don't understand shit!" Deputy Mead shouted. "A man killed my little girl! And you've had 2 months to find who did it and you're standing here telling me to let the feds handle it? Fuck you."

"Sir-" Lucille ignored my attempts to reign her back. "-Instead of yelling at us to do our job perhaps you should ask yourself why it's taken so long for you and your wife to go public about your daughter's disappearance? Agent Sherwood has been working on this case since the beginning- nobody else is looking into it- nobody else cares too."

… **10 Minutes Later …**

"That went well." Lucille giggled from the passengers seat. "I've never been escorted out of Bogansville before."

"You've got to be the least diplomatic person I know." I pulled into the gas station pulling into the parking lot. "It would have been helpful to have the sheriffs department on our side."

"They were never going to help you." She wasn't entirely wrong. "Why did you stop?"

"The motel." I admitted turning to look at her.

"Any evidence is long gone."

It's worth a shot. "What's the worst they can do- drive us out of the town?"

"Throw us in lockup for 48 hours?"

"It wouldn't be the first time."

Lucille shook her head before a sly smile slid across her face. "The officers that drove us out of town are probably still parked at the entrance of town." Good Point. "Grab your crap." Lucille jumped out of the car before I could stop her and ran over to an off duty taxi. I reached into the back seat and grabbed my laptop bag and files before I climbed out locking the car.

10 minutes and $500.00 later I had the key to the room where Elizabeth Mead was most likely murdered. Lucille never travelled anywhere without her own bag of tricks and was already squinting and swiping fibers for testing.

I pulled up a seat at the desk and opened my laptop. I connected to the motel-wifi and used it as a backdoor to get into their security system. It was easier then stealing candy from a baby- luckily the security cameras outside weren't just for show- the footage usually deleted itself after 24hrs but nothing was ever truly deleted.

"You've got to be kidding." Lucille whispered obviously watching the footage.

" _Nobody saw him_." I looked at the time stamp. 3.15am.

"Does this fucker have a leprechaun up his ass or what? He's got to be the stupidest luckiest bastard I have ever come across and that says a lot since you married me."

Funny. "He has no idea what he's doing does he?"

"What are you going to do?"

"This **is** real evidence that Ivan Zeklos **killed** Elizabeth Mead… The bullet shells found at all 3 locations connects the murders… All I need now is to find the gun and I can arrest him for the murder of Elizabeth Mead and Randall Danielson."

"What about Rose Hathaway?" Lucille questioned. "She's the missing piece." The disappearance of Rose Hathaway was the million-dollar question. "If you find Rose- _alive_ \- the gun will be the cherry on top of the Sunday."

"I've looked _everywhere_." I confessed sitting back in the chair to look up at her. "I don't know where else I can look."

"I might know a guy." Lucille smiled at my raised eyebrow. "What? You're the only person who can have connections?"

"Did you find anything?"

"No." Lucille sat on the edge of the desk. "It's as clean as a seedy motel room can be."

"Thank you." I reached out touching her leg. "You didn't have to help."

Lucille leaned forward grabbing my face as her lips met mine. I froze for a fraction of a second before my lips responded to hers- I moaned pulling her into my lap as her fingers worked on the buttons of my shirt- I pulled up her skin until I was able to grab her firm ass in my hands before I stood carrying her over to the bed.

I pulled back ripping open her shirt as my mouth travelled down her stomach. Lucille grabbed a fistful of my hair pulling my mouth back to hers as she rolled us over until I was on my back- I sat up holding her close as our lips locked again in a needy frenzy.

"Fuck." I groaned squeezing my eyes closed as her tight pussy wrapped around my cock. I hadn't even noticed my pants being undone. I wrapped my arms around her back as my mouth trailed kisses along her neck as she moaned in my ear. "I've missed you."

Lucille pushed me down onto the bed as she rode my cock- her hair was hanging around her face, her shirt unbuttoned and her bra hung up as her tits bounced as she rode my cock. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I lifted my hips off the bed as I grabbed hold of her hips meeting her thrusts.

I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head as I cum. I opened my eyes watching as Lucille came riding out her orgasm until my cock went flaccid. "That was amazing." Lucille kissed me sliding her tongue along my bottom lip but I couldn't return it. "What's wrong?" I lifted Lucille off and slid out of the bed pulling up my pants. "Jace?"

I turned back to her seeing the pain in her eyes. "I love you, Lucille. I do. I always will but **that** was a _mistake_."

Lucille stared at me tears filling her gorgeous green eyes. "You _love_ her don't you?"

What the fuck have I done? "I do."

"It's because she can give you children isn't it?"

I hated that it always came back to this. "It has nothing to do with that."

"Bullshit." Lucille spat climbing out of bed straightening her clothes. "You never looked at me the same after- after-"

"After Bry-"

"Don't you dare say his name!" Lucille screamed throwing a pillow at my head. "You don't get to say his name!"

"He was my son." I snapped at her. "I lost him too."

"It's not the same." Lucille spat. "I carried him inside of me!"

"I didn't stop looking at you." Lucille refused to look at me but I needed to say this. "You stopped looking at me and than you left me!"

"YOU WERE NEVER THERE!"

"I WAS ALWAYS THERE!" I shouted right back. "YOU JUST NEVER NOTICED!"

"I DIDN'T NEED A BABYSITTER I NEEDED MY HUSBAND!"

… **The Next Day …**

I was standing in my bathroom shaving when my mobile to began to ring. I swiped the screen and attached it to the cradle on the mirror as I walked for the video to connect- I smiled when her fit lit up my screen. God. She was beautiful. "Hey You."

"Hi!" Sonja smiled sitting up against her pillows. "I tried calling yesterday."

"Yeah- I was on a case." I'd actually been in the car with Lucille driving back to the city. "How's everybody there?" By the look on Sonja's face told me that things weren't good. Dimitri had been spiraling out of control since he arrived. "Is he still seeing that Lynne woman?"

"Yes." Sonja didn't like her one bit. "It's like he's a totally different person… He is an entirely different person… Losing Roza… It's destroyed my brother." I wanted to tell her there was a small chance that Rose might still be alive but I'd never be able to forgive myself if I gave them hope only to have it blow up in their faces. "I miss you."

"I miss you." It wasn't a lie. "How's Katya?"

At the mention of our girl Sonja's face lit up with the biggest grin. "She's perfect! She's started sleeping through the night."

"That's great."

"Okay- what's wrong?" Sonja questioned raising an eyebrow. "Spill."

"I slept with my ex-wife yesterday." I hadn't meant to say that but I couldn't take it back. And honestly; lying to her was killing me. "It was the biggest mistake I've ever made. I'm so sorry, Baby Girl. Say something?"

Sonja's eyes filled with tears as she stared at me. "I-I can't- I have to go."

"Sonja- FUCK!" I punched the mirror the phone returned to it's home screen. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

… **1 Month Later …**

Over the last month I had spent over 5k on flowers, gifts, and flown to Baia 3 times only to get the door slammed in my face and threatened to have my ass kicked by a 9 year old boy for upsetting his Aunty. Yes. I'm serious but I wasn't giving up even though my balls still hadn't recovered from when Paul punched me outside his house.

Viktoria had thrown a bag of peas at me and told me to leave town… I'm 99.9% sure that my life was in mortal danger just by being here but I was willing to take the risk.

I stood outside of Sonja's place of work and turned on the microphone. "Sonja Belikova!" I called out ignoring the stares I was receiving from the locals. "From the moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were special and everyday I spent with you was a blessing… Hit it, Kid."

The kid I'd paid $20.00 to press play on the speakers pressed the button and started beat boxing. It was a nice touch. I made a mental note to give him a tip before I started to sing. Sing being another word for totally killing- and I mean literally killing- my apology/love song.

 _I knew I loved you then_

 _But you'd never know_

 _'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go_

 _I knew I needed you_

 _But I never showed_

 _But I wanna stay with you_

 _Until we're grey and old_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _I wake you up with some breakfast in bed_

 _I'll bring you coffee_

 _With a kiss on your head_

 _And I'll take the kids to school_

 _Wave them goodbye_

 _And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night_

 _When you looked over your shoulder_

 _For a minute, I forget that I'm older_

 _I wanna dance with you right now, oh_

 _And you look as beautiful as ever_

 _And I swear that every day you'll get better_

 _You make me feel this way somehow_

 _I'm so in love with you_

 _And I hope you know_

 _Darling, your love is more than worth its weight in gold_

 _We've come so far my dear_

 _Look how we've grown_

 _And I wanna stay with you_

 _Until we're grey and old_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _Just say you won't let go._

Sonja stood at the top of the stairs staring at me with tears in her eyes. I walked to the bottom of the steps and got on my knees still holding the mic in my hand. "I'm sorry, Sonja. It doesn't make up for what I did but – fuck it – I love you, Sonja Belikova. I didn't realize it until it was too late and I couldn't take it back. I wanted too- fuck did I want too- I love you. I love you. I love you… Please… Tell me you love me too? I'll accept whatever comes – Just say you won't let go?"

Sonja walked down the steps until she stood in front of me. "You're _really_ bad singer." I couldn't wipe the smile off my face at the sound of her voice or the little smile that lit up her face. "I know _we_ weren't _exclusive_ but I didn't think _we_ needed to be."

"It was only the one time."

"And next time?"

"There will never be a next time." I swore reaching for her hand. "I love you, Sonja Belikova. And I love _our_ daughter because she is _mine_ and if I've learnt anything it's that DNA doesn't always mean what you think it means."

A single tear slid down her cheek as she stared at me. "I forgive you." I lifted her into my arms as the crowd gathered behind us began to applaud. It had nothing to do with my terrible singing and all to do with the beautiful woman in my arms. "If you ever cheat on me- I will slit your throat while you sleep- understood?"

After I lifted my jaw off the ground I nodded. "My cock is yours from this day forth."

Sonja giggled shaking her head. "You're something else."

… **2 Months Later … (The Day Dimitri Left Baia)**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Baby, answer the bloody phone." Sonja whined pulling the blanket over her head. I kissed the top of her head before reaching blindly for my mobile. I swiped it across and put it to my ear.

I didn't even bother glancing at the phone. "Jace Sherwood- this had better be important."

"It's Zara, Jackass, I found the mystery man you were after." I sat up so fast that I gave myself whiplash and almost knocked Sonja out of bed but I caught her just before she fell. "I thought that'd get your attention."

"You found him?" I couldn't believe it. "Where?"

"The morgue."

You've got to be fucking kidding. "He's dead?"

"Well- he ain't alive that's for damn sure." Zara giggled like it was the funniest thing in the world. "But it's the most interesting thing! Whoever killed him left a message."

"What's the message?"

"Take a look for yourself." I pulled the phone away from my ear and opened the email. There were two pictures. The surgeon- I'm assuming- was in the passenger seat of black Porsche with his pants pulled down and his cock chopped off. The 2nd image was a message written in blood on the inside of the windscreen. "Do you see it?"

I put the phone back to my ear. "God may forgive you but I don't."

"That's not even the best part." My phone buzzed again. "Surveillance footage from across the street… I zoomed in as much as I could… She look familiar to you?"

Holy Fuck. "She's alive."

 **... To Be Continued ...**

 **I cannot wait to read the reviews. I'm kinda scared. But you guys did say not to hold back.  
Rose is literally trapped in hell with NOBODY except a decomposing corpse, and a memory of a man whose name she cannot even remember, and let's be real she's losing it.**

 **Dimitri Belikov? My heart breaks for him. I know some of you guys are going to be upset by how he's "moving on too quickly" but he's NOT moving on at all and that's the problem. He's drinking, taking drugs, sleeping with toxic woman who have a HUGE ulterior motive and let's not forget the escorts!**

 **The man is suffering but he's on the road to recovery.  
I mean- let's be real- there's nothing like a DIY project to help process your grief.**

 **Jace Sherwood is on the case! Hold onto your hats because his investigation is about to get a whole lot more crazy as two worlds collide in a head on collision.**


	18. No Mercy: Chapter 4

**This isn't the longest chapter, it's just 5,831k words, but as I was writing what was supposed to be the 'next' chapter I started thinking about Ibrahim and Janine. We've never heard from Janine before and we haven't heard from Ibrahim since Rose's funeral and before I knew it I'd written this little chapter.**

 **I will admit I'm a little surprised by certain events and I haven't yet decided where to take these two characters. It could go one of two ways so I'm looking forward to it.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **DON't Forget To Review!**

 **No Mercy**

 **Janine Hathaway**

 **Chapter Four**

My parent's names were Robert and Maggie Hathaway… My parents had five children; my oldest brothers were identical twins Atlas and Alistair and my only sister was named Gwyneth. The youngest of my parent's children was a redheaded chubby cheeked baby boy named Ramsey.

Atlas lived in London with his wife and son's… Atlas and his wife Norma are both instructors at the same British Elite Academy. Their son's Bryan 19, Jon 15, and Luke 10 are all students at the academy training to become Guardian's like their parents.

20 years ago my brother Alistair disappeared after the death of his wife, Iggy, and their 3 children Natalie, Quinn, and Reign. Iggy and the children had been visiting her parents when their car was run off the road and everybody inside was shot to death before the car was set ablaze.

If it weren't for Norma falling pregnant when she did I doubt Atlas would have stopped searching for our brother and the murderer who killed his family.

10-years-ago Gwyneth died in a freak car accident with her fiancé. Toby. It was never my sister's intent to become a Guardian so she returned home to Glasgow. Toby was an investment banker and Gwyneth was a restaurant owner and chef in the heart of Glasgow.

And finally there was Ramsey- my quiet, giggly, mischievous little brother- I often felt sorry for the way Ramsey grew up. Our mother had grown bitter, angry, and full of resentment and our father spent more time being our instructor then he did being our father.

Ramsey worked for an elite family and was a highly respected Guardian among his peers.

However… Not often spoken about was my father's bastard: Thomas Campbell. Thomas' mother died in childbirth and instead of sending the baby away to live with his mother's family my father brought Thomas home to live with us.

Thomas was always such a serious little boy and constantly sought knowledge and strength. Truthfully, Thomas was my favorite sibling. I loved him. At night when Thomas would cry and I'd sneak into the closet my father converted to a nursery because my mother refused to let any of _her_ children share a room with our father's bastard.

The moment I lifted Thomas out of his cot he'd immediately stop crying. I wrapped my arms around his little body and hugged him tightly before tiptoeing back to my bedroom lying Thomas in the middle of the bed and snuggling up beside him.

" _I'll always protect you, Little Brother."_ I'd whisper kissing his little forehead. I'd tell him bedtime stories that my mama had once told me when I was frightened or couldn't sleep.

It used to upset me how far the family had drifted apart. Most families drifted a part after they'd taken the mark of a Guardian but I didn't think my family would suffer the same fate- we'd always been incredibly close even after my father brought home Thomas- but as Guardian's our priorities change to suit the elite.

 _The elite come first._

After I graduated from the academy I was hired by one of the elite families. The Ivashkov Family. My charge was Tatiana Ivashkov. Tatiana was a spoilt little girl whose family sat at the top of the elite family tree. Tatiana was given everything and never had to lift a finger for any of it.

I left Scotland a week ahead of schedule and arrived in Turkey ahead of Tatiana. Hotel Ivashkov had already prepared my suite and I took the time to familiarize myself with my new home and my new colleagues. It was also during my first week in Turkey that I met Ibrahim Mazur.

Meeting Ibrahim changed the course of my life.

… **Flashback …**

 _A thin layer of sweat covered my body as I fell onto the bed next to the beautiful man beside me. It'd been a week since I met Ibrahim Mazur, and already I felt as if I was experiencing life for the first time. It wasn't just the sex either, though the SEX was incredible, and I was going to miss it._

 _Ibrahim rolled over kissing my stomach as his hands taught out mine pinning them above my head as his tongue slid along the center of my stomach, chest, breasts, and up along my neck until he reached my ear where he bit my earlobe. "Your_ _body_ _is taunting me."_

 _I giggled tilting my neck as he continued his torture. "It's not my fault you have no self control."_

" _Self control went out the window the moment I saw you." Ibrahim confessed lifting his body above mine as he stared down at me his hair hanging in his ears. My fingers twitched wanting to brush it out of his eyes but his grip on my wrists wasn't budging, and I was having too much fun to break out of his hold and bruise his ego. "Run away with me."_

" _No."_

 _Ibrahim growled kissing me roughly on the lips. "Your loyalty to the elite is annoying."_

 _I wrapped my legs around his waist and flipped him onto his back. I leaned back rolling my hips against his earning a throaty moan as his hands tightened on my hips and he tried to sit up but I pinned him beneath me. "I'm a Guardian, Ibrahim. I have obligations to the elite. It's who I am."_

 _Ibrahim's signature grin lit up his face as he stared at me. "Come work for me."_

 _I laughed shaking my head as I leaned down; grabbing his face in two hands, and kissing him until oxygen became a necessary. "You know I can't do that."_

" _Why?!" Ibrahim whined like a little boy as his arms circled my waist. "I'll double your salary."_

" _It's not about the money." I whispered running my index finger along his jaw as I leaned in and kissed the scar on the corner of his lip. "Can't we just enjoy what time we have left before your fiancée struts back in here and I have to go back to being Guardian Hathaway?"_

 _Ibrahim stared into my eyes and I felt oddly vulnerable. "Do you love me?"_

" _Don't ask me that." I begged him trying to pull away. "Ibrahim-" Ibrahim grabbed my waist and flipped me onto my back refusing to let me get away without answering his question. "Please."_

 _The truth was I did love Ibrahim Mazur. I'd loved him since the first night. I didn't know that Ibrahim Mazur was Tatiana's rich, exotic prince, mob-boss 'Abe' and after I found out I tried to end it. I really did- but it was too late- I was hooked like an addict and I didn't want to give up on my drug._

 _He'd cornered me alone one day and refused to let me leave. It was a good thing he'd hired a hotel room for the discussion because by the time we'd finished the room was destroyed- vases were smashed, furniture was turned over, and our clothes were ripped beyond repair._

 _We'd screamed until our voices cracked, I'd punched, kicked, and slapped the shit out of him, and he'd broken me to the point where I was helpless to fend off his tender kisses across my busted lip. We tore each other's clothes off and made love in the middle of our chaos._

 _I'd never felt so disgusted and ashamed in my entire life – nor had I ever felt more alive._

" _I love you, Janine." I stared at him in disbelief. "I love you both- I do- but if you give me the choice it'll be you. I love you. I want you. Please, say you love me too."_

 _I couldn't fight the tears that escaped the corner of my eyes. "I love you, Ibrahim."_

 _Ibrahim buried his hand in my hair and kissed me. I moaned wrapping my legs around his waist as his cock found it's way to the slit between my legs, inch by inch, Ibrahim's cock filled me before he pulled out and slammed back in each thrust was slow, deep, and felt as if it' had a purpose to it._

" _I want to hear you say it. Again." Ibrahim grunted in my ear as he thrusted forward. "Say it."_

 _My back arched off the mattress as my nails dug into his back. "I love you, Ibrahim. I l-love you."_

" _I love you too, Janine."_

… **End of Memory …**

That was the night I fell pregnant with our daughter.

It's been 5 months since Ibrahim and I buried Rose and everyday that past I felt my heart break a little more. Ibrahim distracted himself with his mission to find Rose's murderer and spent everyday in the cell's torturing men he believed would lead him to the man responsible.

Ibrahim had began to call him 'A' because that was the only name that any of the 15 men he'd tortured would give up. But a little less then a week ago Ibrahim finally got his hands on somebody who knew more than just a letter. It didn't lead directly to 'A' but it was his 3rd in command.

Martin Franco aka Frankie… A's 3rd in command… Pavel and Mikhail had only brought him in this morning for questioning.

I'd visited the cells this afternoon and was surprised by how fast the integration had escalated. Ibrahim had removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves swinging a bat in one hand as he circled Frankie like a shark circling hid prey.

I hadn't felt 100% lately and remained in Ibrahim's bedroom. It was dark and quiet. The staff didn't bother me except to bring me food- I'd told them it wasn't necessary but Ibrahim had given them orders and he was their _boss_.

I climbed into the middle of the bed and picked up a piece of dry toast. I rested my head back against the pillows and closed my eyes as I tried to will away the nausea- I couldn't remember the last time I'd felt this sick or exhausted.

I lifted myself up onto my elbows and looked at the picture next to Ibrahim's bed. It was a picture of Rose. It wasn't surprising since there were pictures of her throughout the house. However- this picture was special because it was taken the day Rose was born.

Rose had been so tiny that you'd swear she was born pre-mature instead. I'd been so afraid that Ibrahim would break her if he held her but the moment the nurses placed our tiny newborn baby in his overly large and rough hands I watched as Ibrahim held Rose like she was the most precious thing in the world to him.

It'd taken seconds for Ibrahim to fall in love with his daughter and it was- _the single most beautiful moment that I'd ever witnessed._

Ibrahim Mazur was a good man, _a loving man_ , and he loved with his whole heart. He loved his mother, he loved Tatiana, and he'd loved me but up until that point I don't think Ibrahim had truly fallen-in-love with anything or anybody.

His first love had always been his daughter.

I rested my head back against the pillows as my hand wondered to my stomach. I'll never forget the day I'd found out I was pregnant- and neither would Ibrahim- after all it was also the same day I'd taken my first bullet for an elite.

… **Flashback …**

 _It was a beautiful day and Ibrahim had asked Tatiana to lunch. This was it. Ibrahim was finally going to end their engagement. I felt horribly disgusted with myself yet- I was excited- I didn't want to hide our relationship anymore but I also knew what would happen once we went public._

 _My career was just beginning and this would follow me for the rest of my life! I'd be forever known as Guardian Janine Hathaway: the home wrecker._

 _I also felt incredibly selfish… I knew Ibrahim loved me, and I loved him, but he'd always come 2_ _nd_ _to my career and while he was fine with it_ _ **now**_ _I had to question if he'd be okay with it_ _ **later**_ _._

 _Tatiana might have been a spoilt brat who hadn't worked a day in her life but she was a good person… Deep down… I'd seen it. Tatiana loved Ibrahim- she truly did- Ibrahim was her prince but I'd given Ibrahim the choice and he'd chosen me._

 _Me! I still couldn't fully believe it because in all honesty Tatiana was the better choice. Ibrahim would never come 2_ _nd_ _and she'd worship the ground he walked and she'd never let the opinions of others affect her decisions because she was Tatiana Ivashkov._

 _I stepped out of the limo buttoning up my coat as I walked around to open Tatiana's door. Tatiana reached for her purse and stepped out the limo radiating beauty- I looked towards the window of the restaurant and spotted Ibrahim staring at Tatiana._

 _Ibrahim's eyes met mine as I shut the backdoor to the limo. I could see the conflict in his gorgeous brown eyes, and I felt my heart break a little more. It's not too late to choose her. I told him knowing he'd be able to tell what I was thinking._

 _Before I could see his reaction I heard a commotion coming from behind me. I turned around just as a man ran through the crowd with a gun held up in front of him pointed at Tatiana- No!- all my training had prepared me for this moment and without thinking I grabbed Tatiana and pulled her behind me as the gun fired._

 _Bang. Bang. I stared at the gunman in surprise as two of Ibrahim's men tackled him to the ground. I was still standing- I looked down at my jacket and found myself unbuttoning it to see find blood slowly beginning to soak the front of my blouse._

" _JANINE!" Ibrahim's voice sounded so far away but as my knees gave out I felt him catch me. I stared up at him as he laid me on the sidewalk ripping open my shirt trying to stop the bleeding- I couldn't look away from his face. Ibrahim was crying. "You don't get to die! Don't die! Janine- don't leave me. Please. Baby- don't leave me."_

 _My vision blurred with my tears as I stared up at him. "Ibrahim?"_

" _Yes?"_

 _I could feel myself beginning to fade as I heard an ambulance in the distance. "Kiss me."_

 _Ibrahim's hands remained at my chest as he lowered his lips to mine. "I forbid you to die."_

 **… _Hospital ICU …_**

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

 _I blinked a few times trying to look away from the bright light being shined in my eyes. I slapped the offensive light away and turned my head staring at the heart monitor._

 _What the hell happened- Oh._

" _Ms. Hathaway?" I focused on the doctor in front of me. "Do you know where you are?"_

" _The hospital." Duh._

" _Do you remember what happened?" I nodded trying to swallow but my throat was dry, as if sensing my discomfort the doctor handed me a cup of water with a straw. "Slow sips."_

" _I was shot." I answered once I swallowed the water. "M-my boss? Tatiana? Is she alright?"_

" _Ms. Ivashkov is fine." The doctor assured me. "She's in shock but she'll be fine."_

 _I breathed a sigh of relief and flinched at the pain in my chest. I looked down and lifted the hospital gown to find my chest covered with a bandage down the center of my chest. "How bad is it?"_

" _The bullets missed your heart by less an inch." The surgeon answered. "You're very lucky…"_

" _But…?" There sounded as if there was a but coming._

" _However…" The smug doctor grinned at my eye roll. "The stress on your body has taken a toll on your pregnancy."_

 _I'm sorry- what? "What pregnancy?"_

 _The doctor regarded me carefully. "You're 9 weeks pregnant."_

 _I stared at the doctor for the longest second before I started laughing. I was laughing so hard it was beginning to hurt- "You're insane! I'm not pregnant! I'm_ _ **not**_ _pregnant."_

" _Ms. Hathaway…" The doctor moved to stand beside me. "…Calm down. Deep breathe, 1. 2. 3." It took me a moment to realize that my laughter had turned into a full-blown panic attack. "I take it this wasn't planned?"_

" _What gave it away?" I snapped sarcastically._

" _Would you like to see your baby?" The doctor questioned pulling over a machine._

 _I sighed closing my eyes as I lifted my hospital gown until I could see my stomach. As I stared at my toned, creamy white skin, and my well-defined abs I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed it. There it was- the tiniest little bump- it just looked like bloating from my period._

" _There's your baby." The doctor whispered bringing my attention to the ultrasound._

 _I stared at the screen not believing what I saw- it was a baby- it's face was scrunched up and it's tiny fists were balled up in front of it's face. A fighter. The hospital room door opened and Ibrahim stepped in smiling when he saw me- "You're awake-" Ibrahim froze in the doorway when his eyes landed on the ultrasound machine. "-Janine?"_

" _I'm pregnant." I blurted out staring at him as I felt tears begin to build. "I'm pregnant."_

 _Ibrahim walked up to the bed his eyes glued on the screen. "It_ _ **better**_ _be a girl."_

" _Actually- it's too soon to tell the sex."_

" _It's a girl." Ibrahim insisted ignoring the doctor. "She's going to be beautiful."_

 _I shook my head looking back at the screen. "The world couldn't handle a Mini Mazur."_

" _Hey-" Ibrahim turned my face back to him. "-I'm glad you didn't die."_

 _I smiled lifting my hand to his cheek as I brought his lips to mine. "I love you."_

" _I love you."_

… **End Flashback …**

I yawned and stretched as I sat up in bed- I glanced around the darkened room confused- I'd fallen asleep. Again. I'd been woken up by the sound of running water- I need to pee- I climbed out of bed and walked towards the bathroom.

Ibrahim was in the shower with his head tilted back underneath the water. I took a moment to appreciate the way the water rippled over his body. I used the toilet before I stripping out of my clothes dropping them in the basket with Ibrahim's bloody suit.

I opened the glass door and stepped inside the large shower. The shower was filled with steam as the boiling hot water belted down on his skin- his caramel skin tone had a nasty redness to it- I reached around him ignoring the stinging in my arm as I turned on the cold water.

Ibrahim's head dropped as he placed his hands against the wall. "Why don't you hate me?"

I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my face against his back. "Because you're the only person in this world that understands."

"It's my fault."

"Maybe." It wouldn't help denying it. "But you couldn't have predicted this."

Ibrahim was silent for several minutes before he spoke. "It was two people."

"Pardon?"

"Frankie knows who killed Rose."

"Who?"

"I don't know- yet- I'll get it out of him." Ibrahim grabbed my wrists turning in my arms. Water ran down his shoulders and over his chest and stomach- I licked my lips as I watched the water run lower- Ibrahim lifted my chin and kissed me as he lifted me into his arms pressing my back into the shower. "I'm getting closer, Janine. I can feel it."

I wrapped my arms around his neck as I rested my forehead to his. "I believe in you."

 **No Mercy**

 **Ibrahim Mazur**

I leaned against the doorframe with a glass of scotch and just stared like a creeper at Janine's naked body beneath my bed sheets. God. She was beautiful. The years had aged her like fine wine and yet in the last 5 months since burying our daughter it felt like we'd both aged several decades.

The hole left in my heart since losing my little girl felt like an opened wound full of pus and infection. If it weren't for Janine and the promise I'd made to kill those responsible for killing our daughter I just might have ripped out my own heart.

I knelt beside the bed and reached out to place my hand over Janine's stomach. It felt as if the bump was getting bigger and bigger everyday- having just hit the 12th week mark it wasn't a surprise- the day I found out Janine was pregnant I'd walked into the bedroom to find Janine a fit of hysterical laughter as tears fell uncontrollably from her eyes as she held Rose's baby photo album in her lap.

" _Janine?"_

 _Janine lifted her eyes to meet mine and I felt my heart break by the look of total and complete disappear and anguish in them. "I'm pregnant." I stared at her unsure of what to say and my reaction or lack there of sent her into a new level of hysterical laughter. "I'm 38-years-old!"_

 _I removed my shoes at the door and climbed into bed with her. "We'll make it work."_

 _Janine laughed turning to look at me. "Are you serious?"_

" _What other choice do we have?"_

 _Janine stared at me shaking her head as more tears fell. "I can't bury another child."_

" _You won't." I promised lifting her chin. "I promise."_

" _Like you promised to protect our daughter?"_

 _Janine's words were like a slap in the face. "I failed our daughter."_

 _I didn't need to be reminded._

" _I'm sorry." Janine sniffled resting her head on my shoulder. "I'm hormonal."_

 _I cracked a smile as I kissed her forehead. "Wonderful… Remind me to tell Sonya to replace the crystal vases with glass so when you throw them at my head you're not destroying hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of antique family heirlooms."_

 _Janine lifted her head glaring at me. "How many times do I have to apologies for that?! And in my defense you were being a major jerk."_

" _A jerk? Huh." I raised an eyebrow at the confident nod I received in return. "I might be a jerk but I'm a jerk with access to a chef- would you like a plate of bacon?"_

" _Yes." Janine huffed picking up the baby album and resting back into my side. "Ibrahim?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _I'm scared." Janine admitted quietly. "Actually- I'm fucking terrified. I don't know if I can do this, Ibrahim. You raised Rose all on your own- I left the first chance I got- I missed out on everything! The only time I bothered to show up was during her training! And half the time she didn't know I was even there. This baby is my second chance to be the mother I should have been to Rose."_

I felt as if Allah was playing a sick joke to see how much I could take before I cracked. I'd be 44-years-old by the time this baby arrived and by the time he or she was 18 I'd be 62. That thought alone was enough to make my blood run cold.

I didn't like to be reminded that I was an old man.

 _Allah,_ _ **please**_ _, help me to protect my child and give me the strength to do what I need to do. By the time he or she arrives may the scum responsible for killing my Little Girl be rotting in the ground- for until he is- I fear none of us will be safe._

"Ibrahim?" I looked up at the sound of Janine's voice. "You alright?"

I stood up and leaned down pressing my lips to hers. "I'm fine."

"Ibrahim?" Janine called out as I got to the bedroom door. "You're close? Right?"

I looked back at her my hand on the door handle. "I'm close."

"Good." Janine sighed laying her head on my pillow. " _We_ need this to be over."

"It'll be over soon." I promised walking out the bedroom door.

"Sir…" Pavel walked towards me holding a tablet. "…Dimitri's in Paris."

"Is he alone?" My blood boiled as I thought of how my son had been passing the time.

"Yes- Sir." Pavel handed me to tablet. "And he's been busy."

 _The church doors opened and Dimitri stepped out with a cigarette in his mouth. The door swung shut behind him but before it could close Dimitri caught it with his foot and dropped his cigarette inside the door- flames lit up the inside of the church and within a few minutes the entire building was on fire and Dimitri walked away lighting another cigarette._

"Who'd he kill this time?"

"Father Travis."

"He killed a priest?"

"Yep." Pavel swiped across on the tablet. "I managed to find a connection between the victims. They're hired Guardian Assassins."

"Even the priest?"

"Yeah- Father Travis is also known Guardian Daniel Travis- however- a lot of his peers refer to him as Guardian _Gabriel_."

"The messenger." I whispered familiar with this particular assassin. "Like the Archangel Gabriel."

"Yeah."

"Why would Dimitri be hunting Guardian Assassins?" The answer came to me before I could even finish asking the question. "Rose."

"That'd be my guess."

"Look into it." I ordered stopping outside the cell doors with my hand on the handle. "And Pavel? Send in a clean up crew and destroy that footage."

"It's already been done." Pavel answered.

… 6 Hours Later …

"Frankie… Frankie… Frankie." I shook my head as I lifted his head staring into his one good eye. "Are you still in there, Frankie?"

"Fuck. You."

"Ladies and Gentleman-!" I shouted dropping his head as I spun around grabbing the bat before I swung around and hit him in the ribs. "-He's still alive!"

"ARHHH!" Frankie thrashed back and forth in the chains. "I'm not telling you shit."

"So you keep saying-" I chuckled swinging my bat around in my hand. "-Frankie- I think you and I got off on the wrong foot. I'm a reasonable guy- truly- ask any of my employees- Mikhail- tell Frankie how reasonable I am?"

Mikhail didn't stop sharpening his knife as he looked at Frankie. "The **boss** is a _reasonable_ man."

"Thank you!" I pointed the bat at him still keeping my eyes on Frankie. "See! I'm a reasonable man, Frankie. This is your last chance to take advantage of just how reasonable I am."

"Go to hell."

I'm already there. "Mikhail!"

Frankie stared at me nostrils flaring. "I ain't telling you shit!"

"DADDY!" Frankie looked at his son and just like Frankie cracked.

"Did you really think you could hide the kid?" Mikhail grinned standing behind the 7' year old boy in his soccer uniform. "Seriously?"

"If you hurt him- ARHH!" I took the bat and swung it at his ribs. A sickening crack filled the cells along with Frankie's cries of agony.

"Dad! Leave him alone! Stop it!"

I grabbed Frankie by his throat forcing him to look at me. "Don't. Fucking. Test. Me. I will put a motherfucking bullet in the back of your kid's skull and make you watch- and if you still don't answer my motherfucking questions- I'll send Mikhail back there to get the next kid and the next and the next. You've got 4 kids with your wife plus the 2 with your girlfriend in Jersey?"

"You wouldn't hurt a kid-" I pulled the gun from the back of my belt and I shot the kid in the knee. The only reason he didn't fall to the floor was because Mikhail held onto the collar of his shirt as he screamed like a banshee. "FUCK! SAM! I'll fucking kill you-"

I punched him in the mouth still pointing the gun at his son. "The next bullet goes into his skull."

"Daddy!" Sam screamed tears rolling down his cheeks.

I refused to let myself feel guilty as I focused on Frankie. "Answers. Now."

Frankie stared at his son as his shoulders shook. "If I tell you- my family goes free- deal?"

"Deal… Let's start with the name of the man who killed my daughter."

"The man who pulled the trigger was Ivan Zeklos. I believe you know him? He carried your daughter's coffin through the church- ARH!" I punched him several times grabbing a fistful of his hair. "He didn't do it alone- _Guardian Randall_ \- was our inside man."

Randall was murdered 2 days after the funeral. Rose's best friend Vasilisa Dragomir had witnessed the murder from inside the hospital bathroom suite. The guy who'd pulled the trigger that day wasn't afraid of me but of what Dimitri would do if he ever found out.

"Who is A?"

Frankie chuckled lifting his head as he met my gaze. "A is your worst nightmare-"

"Frankie- I'm running out patience." I warned him my gun still pointed at his son. "I'm only going to ask once more before I put a bullet in little Sam's skull- Who the fuck is A?"

" _ALISTAIR_!" Frankie sneered. "His name is _Alistair Hathaway_."

 _Alistair Hathaway._ "Alistair died 20 years ago."

"Alistair didn't die, you idiot, he disappeared." Frankie smiled as blood dripped from his mouth. "Alistair isn't going to stop until you and everyone you have ever loved is dead… _Including his sister_."

"Why?"

" _Doyle O'Malley…_ "

… **Flashback …**

 _The car had flipped and rolled several times into the ditch before landing upright. Smoke was coming from the hood, and I could see the O'Malley family inside as I approached the wreckage. Doyle was seated in the drivers seat choking on his own blood as he stared at me with rage in his eyes._

" _Hello Doyle." I leaned in the driver's side window. "I hope you enjoyed your weekend. It sure looked like the kids did." I waved at the semi-conscious woman in the back seat with her children. I could think of a million things I'd rather be doing right now- most of which entailed being naked and in bed with my hormonal girlfriend- but Doyle_ _crossed_ _a line by going after my fiancé Tatiana- only- the son of a bitch missed and shot my pregnant girlfriend instead!_

 _How rude is that? Honestly._

" _If you touch them-"_

" _Shhh, Doyle, you're in no position to threaten me. I'll make it quick." I promised pointing my gun at his sobbing wife as she reached for his hand. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. A bullet for every member of his family as Doyle was forced to sit there and watch screaming at their lifeless bodies in the rearview mirror. "You did this, Doyle. Remember that."_

" _Boss- it's going to blow."_

" _I'll see you in hell, my friend."_

 _I walked back to the road turning back to look at him and our eyes locked seconds before the entire car was engulfed in flames- the sound of Doyle's screams echoed throughout the forest- before the car exploded and smoke and car parts flew into the air._

… **End of Flashback …**

This. Was. My. Fault.

Janine's family was a touché subject- as far as everybody knew Janine Hathaway was an only child- Rose didn't even know that her mother came from a large Scottish family. The Hathaway's had a falling out years before my time and the only sibling Janine kept in semi-regular contact with was her father's bastard: Thomas Campbell.

Thomas was a good guy and an extraordinary Guardian- I'd sent Rose to train with her Uncle when she was 10- it was just after **A** aka _Alistair_ killed my mother and hunted down my 9-year-old daughter as if she was a prize buck.

Janine had been upset at first that I'd involve her family- however the fact that it was Thomas- was forgivable because as traditional as Janine was when it came to Guardian traditions her love for her little brother outweighed it.

And nobody could deny that Thomas' training technique was superior to most and would give our daughter an edge above the rest in her class and would no doubt save her life- if only it'd helped her on **that** day.

"ABE!" Sonya screamed from the top of the stairs. "It's Janine!"

 **No Mercy**

 **Janine Hathaway**

"How are you sleeping?" Sonya questioned sitting a cup of herbal tea next to me. I'd come downstairs and found myself sitting in the garden- Sonya had been gardening but had taken a break to sit with me for a cup of tea. "You look better."

"It's a little more every night." I admitted pulling my knees up to my chest. "It's easier when Ibrahim comes to bed."

"You two seem like you're in a good place." Sonya commented.

"We're holding onto each other." I looked across the table and met her gaze. "Is there something you want to say to me?"

"Yes."

"Spit it out."

"You ran." Sonya stated. "As soon as Rosie was old enough you bolted. It broke his heart, Janine. The Boss was in-love with you- he planned to marry you- but you ran away as fast as you could. If it weren't for you and this pregnancy the Boss would eat a bullet the moment he thought he'd avenged his daughter… I'm worried history will repeat itself and if it does I'd like to know now so I can prepare him because I don't think he'll be able to raise another child after Rose. Not _alone_."

I stared at Sonya a little surprised by her sudden boldness. "I don't think I've ever heard you say so much in one sitting."

"Don't be a smart ass."

"Touché." I chuckled shaking my head as I looked over the garden. I sighed running a hand through my hair as I flipped it over my shoulder. "I'm not running, Sonya. Not again. This baby is my 2nd chance and I'm going to do it right."

It was Sonya's turn to be surprised. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that."

I leaned back in the chair as I reached for my tea. "I'm afraid I'm going to forget her."

"You won't." Sonya insisted. "Rose isn't easily forgotten or replaced."

"This baby isn't her replacement." I insisted meeting Sonya's eyes. "My daughter is irreplaceable."

"I didn't mean it like that-"

Sonya was cut off by the sound of my phone ringing between us. I reached for it and viewed the name flashing across the screen. Thomas. I hadn't spoken to my little brother since Rose's funeral. Viktor Dashkov and his daughter Natalie had attended the funeral and Thomas had been among the Dashkov Guardians.

Thomas had pulled me aside before the attack and held me close. It had only lasted a minute or two but it was enough to give me the strength to pull myself together. _"You'll get through this."_

I swiped right on the screen placing the phone at my ear. "Tommy? How are you little brother?"

" _Mom?"_

 ** _... To Be Continued ..._**

 ** _Well, Ibrahim and Janine have certainly been busy.  
I know some of you won't be thrilled about the unexpected pregnancy, I'm not sure how I feel about it, but it's a twist I didn't see coming nor do I yet know how it'll play out._**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

 ** _What is your 1# question?  
Let me know in the reviews or private message me.  
Maybe I'll answer it directly through PM or the FB Page._**

 ** _Cheers!_**

 ** _P.s. there is going to be a special reunion in the next chapter as well as a little time jump back, and a time jump forward. Can't wait to see your reactions. Xoxo._**


	19. No Mercy: Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm going to keep this short because I'm not entirely sure what to say. This chapter feels 'short' despite being 10k+ words but I think it's because it's taken me for ages to write this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it, I've enjoyed writing it despite the struggle, but it's always fun figuring out where these characters are going to take me.**

 **WARNING! MAJOR VIOLENCE! WARNING!**

 **DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

 **No Mercy**

 **Rosemarie Hathaway**

 **Chapter Five**

 _Freedom. That's what this felt like. I lifted my face to the sky and closed my eyes as I felt the sun shining down on my skin- the breeze smelt of salt and I could feel the little spits of water on my face from the ocean. The sound of the waves hitting the shore and rocks further down was like sweet melody- freedom._

 _I opened my eyes and looked out across the ocean. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I untied the towel around my waist and let it fall as I walked towards the water- I'd only taken a few steps before I started running. I felt like myself again! My skin was no longer pale and covered in welts and bruises- my ribs no longer showed, and my stomach was smooth and toned just like it was before._

 _The water was unusually cold but I didn't care. I was free. The waves brushed the tips of my fingers and I lifted my hands to my face closing my eyes as I felt the water touch my skin… I found myself smiling as my fingers traced my lips._

 _My lips were no longer cracked and dry but soft and full. The taste of blood no longer filled my mouth, and my throat no longer felt like sandpaper. I found myself laughing as I spun around in waves and fell backwards into the waves letting them take me further out._

 _Freedom. I broke the surface of the water and blinked the salt water from my eyes staring back up the shore. There was a man there watching me- I recognized him- "Dimitri!"_

 _The corner of his mouth lifted in a smile. "You finally remember."_

 _"The water is amazing!" I encouraged waving him closer. "Join me?"_

 _"I can't." Dimitri responded remaining on shore. "You're too far away, Roza. Come back."_

 _Confused, I stared at him shaking my head. "I can't."_

 _"Yes, you can." Dimitri insisted. "Just swim."_

 _"I'm free." I whispered staring at Dimitri._

 _Dimitri looked as if he was in pain. "You're dying, Roza."_

 _I've never felt more alive. "Don't be silly!" I giggled holding out my hands for him. "Come on, Comrade. The water is just as I remember it."_

 _"Roza." Dimitri continued to plead. "This isn't real, Roza."_

 _"I'm not going back, Dimitri." I told him as I turned my back letting myself fall beneath the surface as a wave rippled the surface above me- I shot out of the water laughing as I splashed my hands letting myself. I'd forgotten what it was like to laugh. "I like it here."_

 _"Roza! You can't stay here forever." I tilted my head to the sky holding my arms out as the waves crashed against my body. "You know that, don't you? You don't belong here."_

 _Frustrated, I sighed and turned back to him throwing up my hands. "And where exactly do I belong, Dimitri Belikov? Because the alternative to here is THERE!"_

 _"There are people out there who need you." Dimitri reminded me. "You have to keep fighting, Roza. You need to get back to the people who love you. Lissa, Chris, Abe, Janine… Me."_

 _"Where are these people now that I need them? Huh? Where's my rescue my team- where are you, Comrade? I've been waiting for you-! WHERE ARE YOU?" I screamed punching the water as I fought back the tears that wanted to fall. "Where are you, Dimitri Belikov?"_

 _Dimitri stared at me his arms crossed over his chest. "I don't know."_

 _"Exactly!" I screamed. "So, shut the hell up!"_

 _"Roza."_

 _"Don't, Roza, Me!" I snapped standing on my own two feet as I stared at him. "I'm not going back, Comrade. You can't make me."_

 _"You are dying."_

 _I stared into his brown eyes and felt the tightness in my chest. "I've been dying for a while, Dimitri Belikov. It's the circle of life. You're born, you live, and you die…" I turned my back to him but before I could sink further into the water his hand wrapped around my arm and spun me around. I stared up at him with wide eyes as he stood chest deep in the ocean fully clothed. "…Comrade…"_

 _Dimitri's lips sealed mine as his hands cradled my face… I whimpered against his lips and slid my arms around his neck as I buried my hands in his hair as I savored the kiss. This is how it was supposed to be._

 _I'm dying. I could feel it. At first I'd felt relief- I'd finally be at peace- I'd never have to go back. Every time I thought 'It couldn't possibly get any worse' it got worse. The hidden compartment within the exam table that pulled out like a coffin was my breaking point._

 _I couldn't breathe inside that box- I'd scream until the darkness swallowed me, and then I'd wake up back inside the box and I could hear them. The screaming never stopped! The straightjacket Augustine had forced me into restricted my movements and stopped me from being able to cover my ears._

 _I'd sworn he'd never hurt another girl. I'd failed. I deserved to die, didn't I?_

 _Dimitri lifted my chin forcing me to look into his eyes. "There's still time."_

 _"I'm scared." I admitted facing the beach._

 _"That's good, Roza, being scared means you have something lose." Dimitri insisted urging me forward. "You're a survivor. You can survive this."_

 **… Reality …**

My lungs felt if they were on fire, like I was drowning, I struggled against the arms that held me from behind forcing me underneath the cold water. I was gasping for breath and coughing at the same time- the effort caused a sharp pain to shoot through my chest straight to my heart.

"Breathe." Augustine whispered brushing my hair out of my eyes. "Count to 10."

1\. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10.

I had to do this several times until I was able to catch my breath. In the entire time I'd been here I don't think I'd ever heard Augustine sound- genuinely concerned. "W-what happened?"

"You died." Augustine confessed his grip tightening on me. "That cannot happen."

I laughed weakly wincing at the pain it caused in my chest. "If I didn't know better I'd say you cared."

"I've grown fond of you." Augustine's finger traced the side of my face. "You're my favorite toy."

A memory came back to me then and I found myself smiling. "When I was a little girl- my father- brought me a toy. It was a pretty doll with a whole closet of pretty silk dresses and more accessories then I knew what to do with. Of course I lost most of the accessories within the first week but I loved that doll. She was the favorite of all my toys."

"You sound like a typical little girl."

I smiled weakly and let my head fall back onto his chest. "At that age I was- as you say- a typical little girl but then school started. I couldn't bear the thought of leaving my doll and her pretty dresses behind- so- I took them with me to the academy. My toy was stolen and I found it a week later destroyed- the older boys had cut off all her hair and cut up her pretty dresses- it broke my heart."

"Does this story have a purpose?" Augustine sounded as if he was growing agitated.

"After I discovered my favorite toy destroyed I was plagued by nightmares where the pretty doll with the tight ringlets and silk dress would chase me- then kill me. She'd stab me over and over with the same pair of plastic paper scissors that the boys used to hatchet her dress."

"Sounds like the mind of an overly imaginative child."

You've got no idea. "The purpose of the story is that like my favorite toy- I will haunt your dreams- I've accepted that nobody is coming for me and that I will most likely die here." I confessed staring up at the ceiling contemplating my next move.

"You're Rosemarie Mazur!" I felt my chest tighten at the sound of my father's voice. I'd forgotten what it sounded like. If I'd closed my eyes I could almost imagine I was a little girl wrapped in his arms but the arms wrapped around me were wrong. "You're my daughter, Little Girl. A Mazur- you do not lie down and wait to die! You're not weak. You're resilient, and ruthless. You're my daughter. Fight, survive, and destroy those who sought to destroy you. No Mercy."

 _No Mercy._

Augustine's hand travelled to my naked chest- I couldn't have stopped him if I tried- Augustine focused on the lashes from his best across my chest and breasts. "It looks like it hurts." I didn't bother to look instead began to form a plan inside my head. It could very well be the worst plan I'd ever concocted. "All this ugly business could have been avoided if you'd just yes like a good girl."

Dr. Augustine tortured and abused women in every ugly, disgusting, and violating way. The sick fuck was creative. I'd give him that. Bit by bit the girls would break under the torture and consent to letting them rape him knowing hell awaited them but hoping it'd lead to a quick death.

The only reason I was still alive was because I hadn't consented. It was a magic word that would lead to a quick death- I refused to say yes- and it was beginning to take a toll of Augustine's patience making him more frustrated and violent but also more creative.

Once the girls consented they never lasted longer then 3 days.

How did I know? Augustine taped every session- including my own- there were hundreds of files on his laptop with different dates, names, and even hospitals. Augustine had started sharing his personal favorites and the highlights of others.

As I was restrained in my chair forced to watch the homemade horror movie staring Dr. Augustine and yet another young girl Augustine kissed a trail of kisses along my throat. "The time is getting close, Rosie. I can taste it. You can't take much more." Augustine taunted. "It's been fun, I'll admit, your pain threshold certainly makes our sessions more interesting." I'd chosen to ignore his taunts and focused on the girl on the screen. "I think her name was Georgia… Her beauty doesn't even begin to compare to yours… Of course all women are beautiful in their own unique way… Georgia was the record holder before you arrived. I doubt it'll be a long time before anybody surpasses you."

Fight. Survive. Destroy. No Mercy. "Yes."

The only sound that could be heard in the bathroom was the sound of running water and my shallow breathing. "…What did you just say?" Was the son of a bitch really going to make me say it twice? Augustine lifted me and turned me in his lap brushing my hair out of my face as the water from the shower continued to rain down on me. "What did you say?"

The look on his face was a mixture of surprise and delight. "Yes."

"Let's get you cleaned up." Augustine lifted me off his lap and stood up lifting me to my feet. I stood under the shower and tilted my head back. The feel of Augustine's hands on my body made me violently ill. The shower began to fill with steam and the smell of soap surrounded me. I couldn't remember the last time I felt this clean.

As if the water somehow washed away a layer of skin and left me feeling refreshed with a newfound level of consciousness and strength. I stepped out of the shower and lost my footing falling into the bathroom sink.

I breathed deeply and tightened my grip on the sink as I lifted my head and caught sight of my reflection. A part of me didn't even recognize the woman staring back at me. My skin was pale and from the neck down I was covered in yellow, purple, and black bruises. The disgusting belt lash across my collarbone was disgusting and despite the shower had an infected smell to it.

I'd lost a lot of weight and it'd take its toll on my appearance. My eyes were sunken back into my skull, and my cheekbones stood out amongst my cheek. I was also pale- sickly pale- I couldn't recall ever looking this sick in my entire life.

Apart from the bruises and lashes from Augustine's belt there were also scars from the electroshock. On the left and right side of my temple my skin was burnt and slightly discolored- the scars on my wrist were from the restraints I'd worn everyday since I arrived.

It felt as if the scars overlapped each other.

The ugliest scars of all were those on my chest… I raised my hand to touch the two bullet wounds on the left side of my chest before I traced the length of the scar in the center of my chest from surgery.

Since I opened my eyes I felt as if I'd regained a fraction of my memories… However they were faded and unclear as if they were a piece of a puzzle that changed it's shape or image to throw you off. Even as I thought of my father earlier- heard his voice inside my head- I couldn't tell you if the face that matched my fathers voice was really his?

The only memory that didn't feel like that was of being in that parking lot with Guardian Randall and Ivan Zeklos. It surprised me that I could still remember their names… I remember every detail of that parking lot, every word, every breath, every step.

The warmth of my own blood soaking my shirt- I remember the pain in my chest as if a giant was standing on top of me- I remember the look of surprise in Randall's eyes as I thrusted my knife into his throat and his blood poured out of his neck and onto me.

A part of me was angry that of all the memories that I could recall with perfect clarity that it had to be that one… Of the people whose names I could remember it have to be them? And yet a part of me was relieved that I remembered their faces- remembered their names- it made hunting them easier.

Fight. Survive. Destroy. No Mercy.

Dr. Augustine appeared behind me lifting my hair over my right shoulder as he kissed the left side of my neck just below my ear. "I thought I'd lost you, Rose. None of that matters now… I'm finally going to have what is mine."

"You are mine, Roza." I tensed at the sound of the Russian's voice inside my head. It felt like a memory different to my 'here not here' memories. It felt faded, unfocused, and distant. "And I am yours."

In that moment with strength I didn't know I had I spun around and grabbed the back of his skull. My hand twisting into his black salt and pepper hair- I screamed at him as I slammed his face into the basin over and over again until Augustine was lifeless in my hand.

I stared at his face before I released my grip on his hair watching as his body collapsed on the floor. I felt myself sliding to the floor beside him as blood began to gather on the tiles- I laid face down on the floor next to Augustine staring into his empty black eyes.

I could feel my eyes growing heavy as I stared at him. "I always keep my promises."

 **…3 Hours Later…**

I opened my eyes staring at the pale dead face of Dr. Augustine… His skull was caved in and his right eye was half hanging out of it's socket and his nose was broken and several of his front teeth laid on the tiles surrounded by a pool of blood.

I reached down and lifted myself off the cold tile floors slipping in the blood. I gasped and forced myself up looking down at my stomach as Augustine's clotted blood slid down the front of my stomach and legs.

I grabbed hold of the sink and used it to help myself to my feet. I looked in the reflection and the entire left side of my face covered in blood with blood splatter covering the rest of my face. Flashes of what happened flickered through my mind and I felt my stomach begin to churn.

Get. It. Together. I mentally scolded myself as I made my way over to the shower. It needed to be quick- I'd lost too much time already- I was confident that nobody would come looking for me since I'd spent the last 7 days trapped inside a coffin like box under Augustine's examination bench.

I turned on the hot water and stepped beneath the scolding hot stream. I closed my eyes lifting my face to the showerhead running my hands over my face and through my hair washing away Augustine's blood- I reached for the special body wash often found in most hospitals to disinfect my wounds- it stung like a bitch but I breathed through the pain knowing it could only help.

Once I stepped out of the shower I dried myself off and dressed in the surgical scrubs that Augustine kept inside the little drawers by the sink. I stared at my reflection brushing my hair back from my face and tying it with one of the hair bands I'd found.

I stepped over Augustine's body and walked towards the bathroom door. I didn't bother looking back as I shut the door behind me- I stepped into Augustine's office taking it all in- there was a young girl restrained in the same seat that had restrained me for so long. She was naked and conscious staring at me with wide eyes.

"W-where is-"

"Augustine is dead." I answered springing into action as I retrieved a pair of pajamas from the bottom drawer of Augustine's filing cabinet. I placed them in the girls lap before I unrestrained her wrists and ankles before I stood. "Are you able to move?"

"Y-Yes." The girl nodded already pulling on the shirt. "Dr. Augustine was about to give me the drugs when an alarming started beeping and he ran into the exam room and came back with you… You were dead… I'd never seen anybody so… dead."

"As you can see I am not dead." I forced a smile as I circled the desk shifting through files before taking a seat in the chair opening his drawers. The top drawer had a mobile phone, wallet, car keys, and security keys to the building allowing you to get through one ward after another.

I vaguely remembered a stairwell not to far from the office that theoretically should lead straight down to the parking garage. It was a long shot. Even if we can get off this floor without being noticed and then get into the stairwell I'd have to make it down past every level and into the garage past security and go through the parking lot of who knows how many cars to find his.

I shoved everything into the pockets of the scrubs and moved towards the medical cabinet. I grabbed the waste bag and grabbed anything I could- medications, medical equipment, bandages, ect ect. I picked up a scalpel and tossed it around in my hand testing the lightness.

"Do you have a plan to get us out of here?" The girl questioned picking up a pair of surgical scissors. I turned my head and looked at her- I paused- the girl wasn't a girl at all but a woman. Her skin was tanned orange and her hair was black cut above her shoulders with tattoos up and down her arms and her eyes were a forest green after a heavy rain. She was definitely pretty. "Hello? Did you hear me? I'd like to get out of here before that crazy bitch in the habit comes looking for me."

Sister Fiona. Shite. I'd almost forgotten about Satan's whore. "I'm hoping the security key will give us access to the stairwell where we'll be able to get down to the garage."

"Why do you need all those drugs?"

"Insurance… In case we make it we'll need money." I explained tying a knot in the bag reaching for the lab coat without Dr. Augustine's name on it. "I'm Rose."

"Leigh."

"How long have you been here?"

"A week… The judge sentenced me to 6 months… Sister Fiona greeted me on the first day and introduced me to Dr. Augustine that night." Leigh explained. "How long have you been here?"

"4 months? Give or take." I admitted stopping at the desk to pick up the file labeled. R.H. I was curious as to what exactly Leigh had done to get herself thrown into a mental asylum on judge's orders but I didn't have time to focus on the unimportant details. "Let's get the hell out of here." I stepped out into the hallway taking Leigh's arm as she stepped out of the office. I reached up and swiped the out of office sign before I turned to her. "I don't suppose you remember seeing a stairwell on your way up?"

"Yes! It's this way." Leigh started walking down the hall. The hallway was vacant and made getting to the stairwell easier then I'd expected but just as the stairwell had come into view so did Sister Fiona and a Security Guard.

If it'd been anybody else I think we would've gotten away.

"Shite." I cursed under my breath. "So much for low profile."

Leigh looked at me with a tiny smirk. "I'll take the guard."

That left the Devil's whore. I grabbed hold of her arm as she ran at me and spun her face first into the wall grabbing her by the throat forcing her to look at me as I ripped the crucifix from her neck and plunged it into her throat. I closed my eyes and leaned in close pressing my forehead to hers as her eyes widened in fear as she stared at me. "God may forgive you but I don't."

I reached beside Sister Fiona and opened the door to a storage closet. I pushed her inside taking a moment to stare at her between the dirty mop bucket and cleaning products. Leigh dragged the lifeless body of the security guard and threw him inside next to Sister Fiona. "You okay?"

I lifted my gaze to Leigh's as I shut the closet door. "I'm good."

Leigh held up the security guards gun smiling. "At least we've got a real weapon." I reached into my pocket pulling out the security key swiping it on the stairwell security pad. "If we make it out of here alive I'm buying you a drink."

"Let's get out of here first." It was harder than I thought navigating the stairwell. I tripped over my own feet several times, and each time Leigh caught my arm and lifted me up forcing me forward when all I wanted to do was curl up and go back to sleep.

My hands were shaking and my knees were wobbly enough to slow us both down.

Don't. Stop. "We're almost there." Leigh encouraged sliding an arm around my waist holding me up. "You're not dying today-" Leigh was cut off by the sound of a door opening above us. "-We've got to make a run for it."

Leigh tightened her grip around my waist and the two of us took the steps two at a time running as fast as we could without breaking our necks on the way down. We'd reached the garage faster then expected and I reached into my pocket for the security key swiping it against the security pad. Leigh pushed the door open cursing. "There's another security guard."

I peaked out the door taking her hand as I knelt down pulling her with me. The two of us snuck along the wall before ducking behind a car making our way towards the back… I pulled out the car key and pressed the button. I heard a faint beep in the distance and the two of us made our way towards it.

Leigh and I knelt in front of Augustine's car and Leigh reached taking the keys. I closed my fist around the keys and looked at her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I didn't get this far to get wrapped around a tree." Leigh whispered forcibly as she tugged the keys out of my grip. "You're five seconds from passing out."

"Fine." I snuck around the side of the car opening the passenger door. Leigh climbed into the drivers seat and adjusts the seat so her feet reached the petals. The two of us closed our doors quietly before Leigh revved the engine to life a soft grin crossing her face. "Leigh."

Leigh rolled her eyes reversing the car out of the parking spot before driving up to the security gate. "Should I drive through beam?"

"No." I whispered pointing to the spikes sticking out the cement. "Let's play it cool…" I reached for the gun sitting between Leigh's legs. I checked it for bullets before switching off the safety. The guard stepped out of his seat and circled the car tapping the hood before pressing a button on his belt. The security gate lifted.

Leigh and I both released a sigh and shared a look before the car revved to life and pulled out of the underground parking garage. "I don't suppose you thought beyond the parking garage?"

I didn't count on getting that far. "Let's figure out where we are first…" I trailed off reaching for the GPS hanging from the windshield. I tried turning it on but the stupid piece of crap was cheaper than Augustine's fake Italian shoes. "Fuck!"

"Calm. Down." Leigh answered tightening her grip on the steering wheel. "We're in Boston." I ripped the GPS from the windscreen and through it into the backseat. "Feel better?"

A little. "We need a plan." I whispered pulling my knees up to my chest. "How familiar are you with Boston? Do you think you can find a mall? We need supplies."

"You're in luck! I spent most of my life on the streets of Boston." Leigh turned onto a highway putting her foot on the gas. "What kind of supplies do we need?"

"We're going to need a change of clothes." I pulled out Augustine's iPhone and wallet. Inside the wallet were $200 dollars and several credit cards. "We're also going to need to ditch the car… As well as a first aid kit."

"You're going to need more than a first aid kit." Leigh reached out placing her hand on my arm. "You're not going to pass out on me?"

"No." I pulled my arm from hers and forced myself to sit up in the seat. "I'm good."

Leigh sighed shaking her head a half smile lifting up the corner of her mouth. "You're hardcore, Rose. I'll give you that… I don't know how you're still breathing."

I didn't say anything as I looked out at the passenger window. Truthfully- I felt hollow as if somebody had reached inside my body and ripped out all my insides. A part of me questioned if this was real or just another hallucination… I felt as if at any moment I'd wake up in Augustine's exam room and still be locked inside that tiny, dark, damp, smelly coffin.

I stared at the cars on the highway and felt my eyelids grow heavy. I tried to fight it but eventually the darkness consumed me… "Rose? Rose- Wake. Up." My eyes snapped open and I sat up- I was breathing heavily- darkness surrounded me and I felt like I was trapped. "ROSE! Calm. Down. It's okay! It's me! It's Leigh. Breathe. Listen to my voice."

The light overhead turned on but it didn't matter. I was trapped inside my own fear. Leigh leaned across the console and grabbed my face slapping me hard across the left side of my face- I stared wide eyed at her as I held my cheek tasting blood but I immediately felt myself calm. "Leigh."

"It's me." Leigh sighed dropping her head in relief. "Sorry."

"No. It's fine. Thank you." I breathed sitting back in the seat as I looked around the underground parking lot. There were cars all around us with shoppers coming and going with their trollies and shopping bags- kids on skateboards- and crying babies in trollies.

"I'm barely holding it together." Leigh confessed after several minutes of silence. I turned my head to look at her only to find her with tears rolling down her face staring at her shaking hands. Her wrists were red raw from the restraints but they'd head. I doubt they would scar. "I was only there a week. Whatever he did to me doesn't begin to compare to whatever you went through-"

I found myself reaching out to take one of her shaking hands. "Don't." I whispered squeezing her fingers until she looked up and met my eyes. "You survived a week in that hellhole. A week. Believe me when I tell you that it's longer than most girls. I failed. If I'd tried harder perhaps I could have killed him before he hurt anybody else."

"You didn't fail, Rose. You killed him. We're sitting here right now because of you." Leigh insisted squeezing my hand in hers. "I won't hear you say otherwise."

I stared at her blinking back the tears that filled my eyes. "I wouldn't have gotten out of there if it wasn't for you either."

The corner of Leigh's mouth lifted into a half smile. "We make a good team."

 **… One Hour Later …**

I closed the bathroom door and leaned against it closing my eyes. 1. 2. 3. "I can do this." I told myself trying to sound confident. I opened my eyes and forced myself to stand in front of the motel mirror gathering my hair into a ponytail on top of my head. I tilted my head to the side running my fingers along the length of my neck.

I closed my eyes when I felt the tiny chip beneath the skin. It's fine. All I needed to do was make a tiny cut and pull it out- it'd be easy- hypothetically. I looked down at the bench and untied the medical hazard bag I'd taken from Augustine's office as well as the first aid kit I'd brought from Kmart.

"I can do this." I repeated reaching for the scalpel in my back pocket. I placed it on the bench grabbing the vodka I'd stolen from the liquor store. I poured it over the instruments I'd be using before wetting a wipe and cleaning the length of my neck before taking several swings from the bottle.

I used my fingers to trap the chip before I made the tiny cut. I clenched my jaw forcing my eyes to remain open as I watched the blood begin to coat my fingers and slip down my throat- I covered the cut with the gauze soaked in Vodka as I grabbed for the tweezers.

"I just cooked- ROSE!" Leigh screamed running to my side. "What the fuck!"

I closed my eyes holding the tweezers. "Calm. Down. Fuck." I hissed placing the gauze back to my throat. "There is a chip inside my neck- I need it removed before they realize I've escaped- either help me or shut up! The tiniest bump and I could nip an artery and bleed out."

Leigh stared at me like I was insane her eyes searching mine. "You're serious?"

"You don't need to stay."

"I'm staying." Leigh stood up a little straighter shaking her head taking the tweezers. "If it's any consolation, I'm the reigning champion of the 'operation' board game."

I stared at her raising an eyebrow. "It isn't."

"Shut up." Leigh smiled stepping closer. "Let's see what we're working with… Holy shit…" Leigh pulled back looking at me. "I can see it."

"That's great." I breathed through clenched teeth. "Take it out." I felt the tiniest pressure and a tiny sting before Leigh stepped back holding up a tiny grain. It was like a very tiny bullet smaller then a grain of rice. "Give it to me."

"What do we do with it?" Leigh questioned placing fresh vodka soaked gauze on my neck. "Rose?"

"We're going to leave it for them to find." I stared at the tiny chip letting it roll in my hand. "I want to send a message."

"How long do you think we have?"

"Not long." I flinched as she began stitching the wound. After Leigh finished playing nurse I cleaned myself up and pulled on my new clothes: black bra, panties, skinny jeans, and a black singlet, and black leather ankle biker boots.

Leigh was just zipping up a duffle bag with our belongings when I entered the room. Leigh was dressed in black ripped skinny jeans, a white singlet, and a green cameo jacket, and high-top sneakers. Her jet-black hair was braided and hanging over her shoulder. "You ready?"

I picked up the gun from the bed and placed it into my belt. "You don't have to come with me."

Leigh's head shot up and she met my gaze. "Rose."

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"Either do you, Rose. You said your self that your memory was fried." Leigh snapped. "You need somebody to watch your back and I'm all you've got."

I couldn't entirely argue with that. "You don't owe me anything."

"You saved my life!"

"And I'll get you killed if you come with me." I found myself standing in front of her grabbing her by the shoulders. "The people who put me in Briarcliff will send people like me to either kill or retrieve me… You mean nothing to them and they will kill you or send you back to Briarcliff if you're lucky… You can take the rest of the money and go-"

"I have no where to go!" Leigh pulled away. "I don't have a family! I don't have friends either! The one person who meant anything to me is DEAD! I have nothing left."

I stared at her shaking my head. "Leigh…"

Leigh turned to me running a hand over her forehead. "Shut. Up. You're stuck with me, Rose. The only way you walk out that door without me is if you're prepared to put a bullet between my eyes or restraint me to the bed."

I flinched staring at Leigh's wrists as she held them out in front of her. "Let's get out of here…" I trailed off as Augustine's phone lit up on the bed. I'd planned to leave the phone behind along with the chip and a note that said 'I'm coming for you. Rose.'

"Who is it?" Leigh questioned lifting the duffle onto her shoulder.

"Dr. Xavier Matheson." I answered reading the text aloud. "Did you finish the report on R.H? Victor wants to conference call tonight to discuss the patient."

"Whose R.H?" Leigh questioned.

"Me." I answered. "Rosemarie Hathaway."

"What are you doing?" Leigh questioned moving to stand beside me. I'd scrolled quickly through their message history and saw they usually met outside the office at the same place every time. "You're going to meet him?"

"Yep." I slid the phone into my pocket stepping around her. "Let's go."

"I guess it's a good thing we didn't ditch the car." Leigh followed me out of the motel room. "Do you at least have a plan?"

I smiled at Leigh over the top of the car. "I always have a plan."

"You know-" Leigh sighed sliding into the drivers seat. "-That isn't very comforting." I rolled my eyes and read out the address to Leigh before sliding the phone back into my pocket. "So… We're just talking to him, right?"

"Actually, I'm going to be talking to him." I lifted my hand before Leigh could argue. "While I'm talking to, Dr. Matheson, you're going to be acquiring us a new set of wheels. I'll meet you at the abandoned warehouse that we just past."

Leigh sighed pulling the car onto the side of the road before turning to me. "I don't like the idea of separating."

I met her gaze knowing what she was really worried about. "You're worried I'll leave you behind."

"You don't want my help."

"No, I don't." I didn't bother denying it. "However, I'm not ignorant to the fact that I will need your help. So, despite the tiny voice inside my head telling me to abandon you for your own safety, I'm listening to the self-fish voice inside my head that is willing to take advantage you and the unnecessary notion that you owe me."

"Fine." Leigh reached into the backseat grabbing the duffle bag. "I'll just have to trust you." I caught Leigh's arm as she opened the driver's door. "Rose?"

"If everything goes the way it's supposed to I'll meet you at warehouse." I promised meeting her gaze as I reached into my pocket pulling out a piece of paper. "If it doesn't, ring this number, let it ring out before you hang up and then do it again this time somebody will answer. Ask for Zmey and tell them you have a message from Rose."

Leigh stared at the piece of paper in her hands. "Why not ring it yourself?"

I'm not ready to face them. "Because I don't know if I can."

"I'll give you until mid-night." Leigh folded the paper and placed it inside her jacket. "I have one question: whose Zmey?"

"Zmey is Plan B." I answered sliding across the console into the drivers seat and looked up at Leigh. "He's also the most dangerous man you'll ever meet… Also, he's my father."

 **… 20 Minutes Later …**

The moment Dr. Matheson stepped out of his shiny black Audi I recognized him… I hadn't personally met him but he'd visited me once in Dr. Augustine's office. It was the first time I'd encountered anybody other then Augustine, Sister Fiona, and the Security Guards.

"Rose?" I felt my head roll back as I tried to lift it but it was too heavy- a pair of hands gently lifted my head and I forced my eyes to open. At first I felt relieved- I was saved- I found myself staring into the biggest brown eyes and my first thought was of him.

"You came." I managed to say though it sounded slurred. "D-imi-tri."

"Dr. Matheson." Augustine's outraged voice filled his office. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I came to check on my patient."

Augustine laughed. "Your patient?"

Dr. Matheson stood his ground and stepped between Augustine and I. "The girl isn't one of your playthings, Dr. Augustine. Mr. Dashkov will not be pleased-" Augustine looked bored as he stared at Dr. Matheson. "-Do you even care?"

"Not particularly." Augustine answered. "Mr. Dashkov doesn't care what happens… The girl is dead as far as the rest of the world knows… If you have feelings for the girl perhaps you'd like to stay."

Dr. Matheson balled his hands into fists. "She won't break."

Augustine chuckled walking towards me as he slid his hand inside my shirt. "She will." Augustine tilted my head back and kissed me. "It's just a matter of time."

My eyes locked with Dr. Matheson's and I felt a tear slide down my cheek. "H-help me." Augustine pulled his hand back and slapped me across the face.

Dr. Matheson grabbed Augustine's hand as he pulled it back to hit me a second time. "Stop." I felt my heart leap in my throat as I stared at him. "The door is open do you really want the entire hospital knowing what you're doing in here."

Augustine breathed and pulled his arm from Dr. Matheson's grip. "I'm sorry, Love. That was foolish of me." Augustine stroked my cheek his black eyes staring into mine. "Perhaps next time you'll keep your mouth shut unless I tell you otherwise. Yes?" Augustine turned my head to look at him when I tried to look at Dr. Matheson. "He's not going to help you, Sweetheart. Nobody is. We're going to have some fun with you- isn't that right, Doctor?"

The passenger door opened and I braced myself as Dr. Matheson slid into the seat shutting the door behind him. Dr. Xavier Matheson turned in his seat releasing an irritated sigh. "Augustine-" Dr. Matheson lifted his gaze and focused on the gun currently pointed at his head before his eyes shifted me his mouth opening just slightly. "-Rose."

"It's nice to see you, Dr. Matheson." I stared into his brown eyes shaking my head. "I've got a few questions for you."

"Rose-" I hit him across the face with the butt of the gun. "-Arhh."

"I didn't say you could talk." I felt a smile tug at my lips as I stared at him. "You know who I am don't you?" I wasn't just asking Dr. Matheson if he knew my name.

"Yes."

"You don't look all that surprised to see me."

"No. I'm not surprised." Dr. Matheson wiped the blood from his lip. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you escaped." Dr. Matheson lifted his gaze to mine. "I hope you killed him."

"I did."

"Are you going to kill me?"

I raised an eyebrow staring at him. "What do you think, Dr. Matheson?"

"Xavier." Xavier insisted. "I think you'll kill me."

"And why would you think that?"

"Because you're smart." Xavier answered trying to distract me as he reached for the weapon hidden in his boot. "I'm sorry-" Xavier moved quickly pulling out a knife slashing my arm. I blocked his attack and knocked the knife out of his hand before putting a bullet in his stomach. "-ARRHH!"

"That looks like it hurts." I chuckled climbing over the seat until I was almost straddling his waist. Xavier was a big guy and this was a tiny piece of shit car. "It's going to take a while for you to die." I ripped open his shirt sending buttons everywhere before placing the gun back into my belt as I ran my hands along his stomach slowly making my way towards the hole in his abdomen. "You're the surgeon. How long do you think you have?"

Xavier slammed his head back reaching to touch me but I snapped both his wrists… "ARHHHHH!"

"I'd say you've got at least 15-20 minutes." I answered my own question as I circled the bullet wound before I pushed my index finger inside the wound making him jolt. "Victor Dashkov?" I questioned grabbing his face with my freehand. "You mentioned him in Augustine's office that day."

"Go to hell."

"I've already brought real estate." I tightened my hold on his jaw. "Dude. You're dying. It can either be quick and less painless or…" I twisted my finger inside of his stomach causing him to release a shout that seemed to vibrate the car. "Victor. Dashkov."

Xavier gasped for breath. "You'd have died if it wasn't for him… The 1st extraction was sent in to separate you from the girl. Vasilisa Dragomir. You killed all 7 of our men. I was a part of the 2nd extraction team. The guys were just going to leave you there- dying- I recognized you and tried to convince my captain to take you in but it wasn't until he received direct orders from Mr. Dashkov that he'd allowed me to save your life. I managed to stabilize you and I got you to a hospital where Dr. Augustine operated and saved your life."

"How did I end up at Briarcliff?"

"You were in a coma." Xavier was beginning to pale. "I didn't think you'd wake up. Your brain had been without oxygen for several minutes during surgery… Victor wanted you returned to your family so they could say goodbye and he'd been in the process of making the arrangements when news broke that a body had been found and identified as Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur. Your family believed you were dead – Dr. Augustine recommended Briarcliff."

"…I woke up…"

"You did." Xavier breathed. "It was a miracle."

"It was a nightmare." I corrected staring into his eyes. "I thought you'd come to save me."

Xavier stared at me. "I meant too."

"No, you didn't." I chuckled staring into his eyes as I unbuckled his belt. "You did what you did because you wanted a piece of me." I grabbed the knife I'd knocked out of Xavier's grip and placed it against the length of his cock. "Was it worth it?" I questioned leaning in close so I could look into his eyes as I cut the blade through his cock making him scream louder then he'd done previously. "Answer. Me."

"YES!" Xavier shouted his eyes wide and full of rage. "You ARE worth it." I dropped his cock on the floor and reached for the phone inside his jean pocket. "I l-love you."

I climbed back into the drivers seat both my hands covered in blood as I stared at him in disgust taking my gun as I emptied the round into his chest. I watched as life faded out of his eyes before I reached over and wiped blood with my hand leaving a message on the windscreen.

I climbed out of the car and left the driver's door open. I walked across the abandoned street and caught sight of a surveillance camera and instead of shying away I looked directly in the camera and smiled before I pulled up the hood of my jacket and disappeared into the darkness.

I was half way down the block when I felt Xavier's phone begin to ring. I swiped the screen to answer it placing it to my ear. "Xavier… Is Dr. Augustine with you?"

I chuckled into the phone. "Hello… Uncle Victor."

There was an intake of breathe on the other end. "Rosemarie?"

"What?" I forged feelings of hurt. "I'd have thought you'd be happy to hear from me."

"My dear…" Victor seemed to be stumbling over his words. "…I don't know what you remember."

"You'd be surprised." I strolled through the dark alley. "I find myself extremely disappointed."

"Rose."

"Enough. I'm done playing games, Victor. Your doctors are dead and I'm coming for you next." I barely recognized the tone of my own voice. It was eerie calm and sent chills down my spine. "Get your affairs in order."

I dropped the phone to the ground and smashed the heel of my boot into the screen. "I take it the phone call went well?" I looked up at the sound of Leigh's voice as she leaned on the hood of a black BMW. It was a little flashier then I'd have expected. "Hungry?"

I leaned against the hood of the car taking the half eaten burger from her hands.

"Is that your blood?"

"Nope."

"Is Dr. Matheson dead?"

"Yep."

"So…" Leigh sighed crossing her arms over her chest. "…Whose next?"

 **No Mercy**

 **Dimitri Belikov**

 **… 2 Weeks Later …**

I leaned against the brick wall and stared up at the Eiffel Tower lit up in the distance. The sun was just beginning to set and the streetlights had begun to flicker up as Restaurants and Cafés begun to exchange their daytime menus for night.

I couldn't help thinking of the last time I'd been in Paris. I'd surprised Roza during her trip with Lissa. It was in Paris that Roza finally opened up about her past; the drugs, the suicide attempt, and the rehab. She'd been terrified that I'd leave her because she wasn't 'perfect' but by the end of our trip I'd fallen even further in-love with her.

The strength of that woman astounded me and after everything she'd been through she'd refused to be defeated and used her past to help others.

"Dimitri?"

My head snapped in the direction of the familiar voice. "Vasilisa?"

"Oh My God!" Lissa leapt forward throwing her arms around my neck. I chuckled catching her a little awkwardly due to the sizable bump between us. Lissa pulled back staring at me with tears in her beautiful blue-ish violet eyes. "I can't believe it's you! I almost didn't recognize you- I can't believe you cut your hair!"

I pushed off the wall standing in front of her as I took in her appearance. "You look beautiful."

"I think the word you're looking for is HUGE!" Lissa giggled placing a hand on her growing belly. "Can you believe I'm 6 months pregnant?"

"No." I chuckled staring at the bump. "Do you know if Baby Ozera is a boy or a girl?" I questioned smiling at Grant standing a few feet behind Lissa. "Roza and I had a bet."

I almost regretted mentioning Roza when Lissa's eyes filled with tears. "It's a girl."

"Congratulations." I smiled reaching out to hold her hand.

Lissa smiled a little watery smile as she squeezed my hands. "Will you join us for lunch? It's been so long and it'd mean a lot if we could just talk?"

"I'd like that." 5 minutes later the 3 of us were seated in a booth. "How Christian?"

"Great." Lissa opened her napkin. "He's at home setting up the Nursery."

"Home?" I questioned not able to hide my surprise. "You guys live in Paris?"

"Christian didn't feel it was safe for us to stay." Lissa admitted breaking a breadstick. "Nobody even knows we're in Paris except our parents, Uncle Victor, and of course Ibrahim."

"Good. The less people who know where you are the safer it is… Speaking of Ibrahim is he any closer to finding out whose been coming after you?"

"No." Grant answered. "Ibrahim has been focused on Rose's killer."

My hands tightened into fists on top of the table. "Have there been any other attempts on Lissa?"

"No." Grant answered. "Serena and I are taking every precaution."

I released a sigh of relief as I ran a hand over my face. "I've been doing a little digging into Roza's death myself…" Neither of them looked surprised. "…The men you saw in the parking lot were apart of an extraction team: Hired Guardian Assassins. They'd come for you, Lissa. The man I spoke to was a member of the 2nd extraction team sent in and he told me that when they'd arrived Roza was lying among their dead with a bloody knife in her hand and Randall was lying beside her with a knife wound to his throat."

"Rose stabbed Randall?" Grant questioned sitting back in his seat. "She must have figured it out."

I looked between Grant and Lissa raising an eyebrow. "Figured what out?"

"That Randall was mole." Lissa answered staring down at her hands. "Randall was murdered 2 days after the funeral."

"I heard."

"I was in the bathroom when it happened." Lissa admitted lifting her gaze to mine. "Whoever killed Randall was terrified that you'd find out the truth about what happened in that parking lot. He knew you'd left the country- he mentioned your grandmother by name- he also mentioned that you'd sworn vengeance at the funeral."

Grant continued. "The same gun used in the parking lot was used to kill Randall."

 **… That Night …**

The basement of the church was dark and smelt of moths. It reminded me of the attic at Ivan's grandmother's house from when we'd visited her during the holidays as children. I lit up a cigarette and leaned back in the chair as I waited for Father Travis to wake up.

"What- Arhh!" Father Travis threw his head back breathing through his teeth. I couldn't help but chuckle at the look on his face when he realized that I'd literally nailed him to the cross. There were 3 nails in the palm of each hand and another nail in each of his feet.

Blood had slowly begun to pool on the floor in front of him. "Father Travis." I sat forward in the chair letting the candle light shine on my face. "Do you know who I am?"

"A dead man." Father Travis seethed his eyes almost black as he stared at me.

"Not today." I answered him. "My name is Dimitri Belikov."

Father Travis stilled his movements and stared at me. "I've heard of you."

"Of course you have." I pulled a blade from my belt as I stood up. "I'm curious, exactly what have you heard about me?"

"You're an assassin." Father Travis sneered. "You've made a business out of discovering people's secrets and making them disappear."

"I don't like the term assassin." I admitted standing in front of him. "To tell you the truth, Father Travis. I consider myself a smart businessman with a wide variety of skills. One of those skills is researching my target- I can't take all the credit of course I've got a friend who keeps tabs of men like us- and the information she had on you. I have to admit, I'm not easily impressed, but your work impressed me."

"I suppose I can die now having fulfilled my life's goal of impressing the mighty Dimitri Belikov."

"All in due time." I promised taking my blade and slicing into his stomach. It was a shallow cut. I lifted my eyes to Father Travis leaning forward. "Most people prefer to get straight down to business. I respect that. However I'm unlike most people and I prefer pleasure before business."

It didn't take that long before Father Travis' screams begun to fill the basement. "ARRHHHH!"

"Do you know what I love about these old churches?" I smiled at the snap as Father Travis jerked on the crucifix tearing his hand through one of the screws. "The rooms are soundproof! You can scream- and scream- and SCREAM!" I screamed in his face seeing my spit flying from my mouth and onto his face. "AND NOBODY WILL HEAR YOU!"

Father Travis began praying and I let him have his moment. "Beloved Father-"

I sighed running a blood hand through my hair as I wiggled my toes in the blood gathered on the floor in front of the cross. The feel of the blood between my toes reminded me of what it felt like dipping my toes into the ocean only it was thicker and sticky.

I looked down at my bare chest and found it splattered with Father Travis' blood. "This has turned out messier then I anticipated."

"W-why are y-you doing this?" Father Travis questioned his entire body shaking with his agony.

"I've never crucified a man." I admitted with a tiny shrug as I stared at him. "I thought it might be poetic since you're a priest and all." I smirked at the glare the father shot at me. If only looks could kill. "Rosemarie Hathaway." The colour drained out of Father Travis' face at the mention of her name. "A co-worker of yours told me that the last time he'd seen Roza alive was with you."

Father Travis lifted his head leaning it back against the cross. "This is about the girl-ARH!" I twisted the blade in his thigh as he jerked and tore one of his feet free. He'd tried to swing it out and hit me but I grabbed it with one hand and dropped to one knee as I used my elbow to come down on it and snap it. It hung limply at his side as he screamed like a banshee.

"The girl has a name." I grabbed his throat squeezing tightly. "Say. It."

"Ro-se-mar-ie." Father Travis choked turning purple in my hands. I released my grip on his throat and stepped back flexing my fingers. "Did Zmey hire you?"

I chuckled shaking my head as I pulled out the packet of cigarettes I'd found in Father Travis' jacket. "Nope." I lit up the cigarette and took a drag. "You should be thankful you're here with me instead of my father-in-law. At least you know death is inevitable with me but Zmey is a patient man when it comes to making others suffer. It's a quality I do not have."

"…Father-In-Law…?" Father Travis whispered as his eyes lit with realization.

I pulled up a chair in front of him and sat down. "Did I forget to mention Roza was my fiancée?"

"This won't bring her back." Father Travis' pleaded. "You don't have to do this."

I laughed staring up at Father Travis crucified to the cross. "If I thought killing you would bring my Roza back I'd do it a million times over." I confessed sitting forward on the chair resting my elbows on my knees. "I'd kill a thousand men but sadly that is not how this works… So let me explain something to you, Father Travis. I am not a good man- I was a good man when I was with her- until somebody took her from me and now I am a very, very, bad man. Now. I want the name of the man who killed my fiancée. You will give me his name or so help me god, I will break every bone in your body, tear the skin from muscle, and piece by piece I'll let the rats finish whatever's left."

"Victor Dashkov." Father Travis confessed. "That's the man who hired us."

"Did you see anybody else in the parking lot?"

"Yes, there was a man with a gun." Father Travis admitted. "I only saw the back of him when he bolted into the alley. I wanted to leave but one of my men recognized her- Guardian Hathaway- Victor had been listening into the operation and ordered us to retrieve her."

"What was the surgeons name?" I questioned ignoring the surprise look on his face.

"Dr. Xavier Matheson…" Father Travis answered. "…I don't know what happened to your fiancée after she got to the hospital. The last time I saw her alive Dr. Matheson had his hand inside her chest and he was barking orders at the nurses to page for Dr. Augustine."

"That'll be all I need from you." I placed my left hand on his shoulder taking my hand wrapping it around the blade in my belt before lifting it to his throat and slitting it. I stepped back to admire my handiwork and wiped the bloody blade on the leg of my jeans as I stared at his wide eyes as the life slowly began to disappear. "Forgive me father, for I have sinned."

I changed out of my bloody clothes into the spare set I'd packed. I picked up the duffle bag throwing it over my shoulder before I grabbed the fuel container of gasoline- I poured it over the floor and over Father Travis' body before leading a trail out of the basement into the church and down the center of the aisle and straight to the door. I placed the tin inside the door and knocked it over before stepping outside and lighting a cigarette throwing it inside watching as flames tore through it.

I stepped onto the sidewalk lighting up another cigarette whistling as I walked back towards the city. I arrived at the restaurant just after 8 o'clock. Lissa, Christian, Grant and Serena were already seated with glasses of wine in front of them. "Sorry I'm late."

"Only by an hour but whose counting." Christian said as he stood from the table. "It's good to see you brother." Christian and I embraced before releasing each other allowing me to hug Serena. "What kept you?"

"I was at church." I admitted taking a seat. "I'm starving."

Serena picked up a napkin handing it to me raising an eyebrow. "You've got a bit blood- there." She pointed to the spot just behind her ear. "You might want to clean that up before the staff notices."

Lissa sighed shaking her head. "What were you really doing…?" Lissa trailed off as the TV in the restaurant was suddenly turned up on the news about a church fire and the tragic death of the priest overseeing the church. Father Daniel Travis.

I turned back to the table finding them all staring at me. "I told you." I shrugged as the waitress approached the table. "I was at church."

"Are you ready to order?"

 **… An Hour Later …**

"Did you enjoy your meal?" The hostess questioned politely.

"I did." I answered pulling on my jacket. "I'd like to pay for the tables cheque…" I said pulling out cash and handing it to her. "…Make sure the ladies get an extra big slice of cake to take home… Also could you give this to the gentlemen in the red shirt."

The hostess took the folded piece of paper curiously. "Of course."

"Thank you." I stepped outside the restaurant watching as the hostess approached the table.

 _The men hired to retrieve Vasilisa were hired by Victor Dashkov._

 _I'm going after him._

 _Keep them safe._

 _D._

 **... To Be Continued ...**

 **A/N: I'm not even sure where to begin ...**

 **Dr. Augustine is Dead! Dr. Matheson is Dead! Rose's memory isn't as bad as we first thought but it's still pretty bad.  
Leigh seems like a legit badass I can't wait to share her story with you guys in the upcoming chapters. Who knows what'll become of Leigh, and how her role will impact Roza's reunion with Dimitri and her family.**

 **VICTOR DASHKOV IS THE DEVIL!  
But we already know that. It'll be interesting to see who gets to him first.  
Roza or Dimitri?**

 **And of course there is the matter of Ivan Zeklos.  
I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	20. No Mercy: Chapter 6, Sneak Peak

**Okay, before I begin! As you can see this is a very short post- the reason- this is just a sneak peak. I've actually really struggled with this chapter because of everything I have planned out and trying to make sure all the pieces connect. I want it to be PERFECT. But because you guys have been waiting so long, I've decided to give you a sneak peak at an important and smutty flashback of our favourite couple.**

 **I also need to let you guys know that I started my 2nd year of my Photography Course and I'm in my 2nd week- entering my 3rd- having done absolutely nothing because of a damn flu but tonight I was feeling up to looking at Chapter 6 and I ended up rewriting this flashback and was able to extend it which I'm seriously happy about. I know you perverts love your lemons and I aim to please in that department.**

 **I will try to get the full chapter6 uploaded in the next week or so but PLEASE be patient with me. I have so much catching up to do, and shoot planning, it's crazy. BUT I have not- I REPEAT- I have not abandoned this story. I know exactly how it's going to end and what is going to happen between then and now it's just a matter of writing it and being happy with it. So, I hope you enjoy the smutty flashback and leave me a review.**

 **Also, BIG things are happening in this chapter including a much anticipated reunion. Stay Tuned. Stay Perverted. Stay Safe. Xoxo.**

 **No Mercy**

 **Dimitri Belikov**

 **Chapter Six**

I kicked the door closed behind me as I walked further into the apartment dropping my duffle by the kitchen bench. Music was playing from the surround sound system, and the AC was blasting making the apartment feel like an icebox compared to the sauna outside.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I took in the sight of my beautiful girlfriend sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table typing furiously away on her laptop before scribbling in the black book next to her.

I let my eyes trail over her body and took in the white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up past her elbows and the messy bun sitting on top of her head.

I leaned forward on the kitchen bench resting my elbows on the marble as I stared at her. "Are you just going to stand there gawking?" Roza questioned without raising her eyes from the screen in front of her. "At least make yourself useful and grab me a beer from the fridge?"

I chuckled pushing off the bench. "Hey baby, I missed you too." I mocked grabbing two beers from the fridge before joining her on the floor in front of the coffee table. The screen of the laptop was covered in code that I couldn't even begin to wrap my head around. "What are you working on?"

Roza smiled tilting her head towards me. "I missed you, **Baby**."

I took her chin between my fingers as I leaned over brushing my lips against hers. I slid my tongue across her bottom lip, lips parting allowing me to deep the kiss as Roza's hand held the back of my neck as she sucked on my bottom lip.

"Welcome home." Roza breathed sliding her hand down my chest. I smiled capturing her hand bringing it back to my lips as she pouted.

"What is all this?" I questioned pointing at the stuff covering my coffee table. Roza picked up the open black book and handed it to me. Every page was filled with the same code on the screen only written in Roza's scribbly handwriting. "I've never seen code like this."

"That's because it's mine." Roza confessed looking up into my eyes. "It's a database that I created of past, present, and possible future properties owned by the Dragomir Family. It goes back as far as the 1700's. Families like the elite often hold onto family properties and are usually kept within the family but sometimes it marries out. Dragomir, Ivashkov, Dashkov, and several other selected families properties are all listed within the database."

I stared at the black book in my hands in disbelief. "How?"

"It wasn't easy." Roza confessed closing the book. "You're the only person who knows of its existence. In the wrong hands this book, any of these books, could be catastrophic. To get the information I had to plant viruses directly into the elite members computers and from there the virus spread to their devices collecting data. Bank records, online conversations, websites, deleted history and files, emails ect."

Roza climbed into my lap unbuttoning my shirt as she stared at me waiting. "How did you create your own code?"

"That's a story for another time." Roza smiled pushing my shirt off my shoulders as her hands ran over my bare chest. "I'll teach it to you." Roza promised before standing over me as she unbuttoned the shirt she wore. I licked my lips reaching out to touch her but before I could she skipped away stopping at the entrance to our bedroom giggling. "Are you coming?"

I stood up quickly shrugging off my shirt the rest of the way as I stalked towards her. I caught Roza around the waist lifting her off the floor as I entered my bedroom holding her close as she giggled trying to escape my grasp.

Sitting Roza on the floor I spun her around and crushed her tiny body to mine as I lowered my lips to hers. I couldn't get enough. It'd been a week since I was inside her and I couldn't think properly this close to her.

I grabbed the white shirt Roza wore and lifted it over her head revealing her naked body underneath. I licked my lips as my hands came down and grabbed her breasts, tweaking her nipples in my fingers, I dropped to my knees pulling her close as I captured her right nipple in my mouth sucking, biting, until Roza's nails dug into my back trying to get me closer.

I circled the nipple with my tongue my spit on the bars of each nipple glistening in the light. I growled capturing her left nipple between my teeth biting down hard as I moved my hands around Roza to spank her perky cheeks.

"Dimitri." Roza gasped jerking against my body. "Please."

I lifted Roza as I stood up my face level with her breasts as I licked, sucked, and bit at the flesh of her breasts before I threw Roza onto the bed. Roza laid on the bed her flesh flushed as she panted trying to crawl up the bed away from me.

"Comrade." Roza breathed pointing a finger to the corner of the room. I followed her gaze until it landed on the tripod with the video camera- I looked back at Roza smiling, as she held out a little black remote. "Turn it on."

I grabbed the remote turning it on and pressing record before tossing it back onto the bedside table. I crawled up Roza's body making sure not to touch her as I held myself up with the strength of my arms. "You've been a bad girl."

Roza grabbed hold of my cock through my jeans. "I'm always bad."

Yes. You are. I thought to myself as I captured her lips between mine before I leaned back on my knees as Roza's hands began unbuckling my belt- Roza smiled cockily tugging on my belt before she flipped me onto my back before pulled down my jeans in one swift movement. I'd gone commando today.

"A week without your cock inside me is too long."

"I couldn't agree more-" I choked on my words as Roza swallowed my cock bobbing up and down my length. "Fuck." I hissed burying my hand in her hair as I guided her along my length not that she needed it. "Roza."

Roza hummed sucking on the head of my cock her eyes locking with mine. "Did you miss me, Comrade?" Roza questioned sliding the tip of her tongue around the head of my cock before swallowing the entire length again. "Did you miss having my mouth wrapped around her cock?"

"Yes." I collapsed back onto the bed unable to hold myself up as I felt her teeth dragging along the length of my cock. Fuck. "Fuck."

"Did you touch yourself while you were away?" Roza questioned using her hand to pump my cock as she began kissing my stomach. "I did…" I groaned at the image of Roza touching her wet pussy. "…I touched my pussy thinking of you, Comrade. I couldn't stop it. My pussy was so wet, aching, I'd lay here in this bed and I'd think of you. Your voice, tongue, fingers, cock and I'd cum imaging you were the one touching me… I recorded it for you." Roza whispered brushing her lips to mine.

My eyes snapped open and I flipped her onto her back wrapping my hand around her throat as I hovered above her. Roza's eyes were wide with lust and excitement as I tightened my grip pressing my body into hers as I kissed her.

I grinded my cock into Roza's wet pussy as she arched off the bed pleading for me to fuck her. It was tempting. Oh, so fucking tempting. I reached down between her legs and slid two fingers inside her dripping cunt as she moaned fighting against my hold on her throat as she began grinding her pussy onto my fingers.

I removed my fingers from her throbbing pussy enjoying the glare I received as I lifted my fingers to my mouth. I cleaned my fingers clean from her juices before I leaned down and captured her lips letting her taste the juices on my tongue before I slid down her body taking her left nipple into my mouth before twitching to the right.

"Dimitri."

"Shhh." I whispered looking up at her. "I didn't say you could speak." Roza whimpered as I bit into the flesh on her ribcage. "When you cum- did you scream my name? Speak, Roza."

"Yes." Roza's chest was rising and falling as she panted. "Dimitri. Please, don't tease me!"

"Please." I chuckled moving further up her body nibbling on her jaw. "Did you enjoy making yourself cum?"

"Yes." Roza whimpered.

"Did you ask permission to cum?" I questioned knowing it wasn't a fair question. I didn't 'technically' tell her not to pleasure herself but I didn't tell her she could either.

"N-no." Roza answered hesitantly. "You didn't say-"

"Who does your pussy belong too?" I questioned cutting her off as I met her grind with a thrust of my own- the head of my cock rubbing against her clit.

"You."

"That's right." I growled grinding against her. "Your pussy is MINE. Your orgasms are MINE. Your body is MINE…" I needed to put some space between us before I threw this 'lesson' aside and fucked her within an inch of her life. A week really was too long. I pulled away completely kneeling between her legs my hands massaging her quivering thighs. "…You are MINE."

"I'm yours." Roza whimpered lifting her ass off the bed. "Please…" Roza trailed off watching as I wrapped my hand around my cock licking her lips.

"Do you want to cum, Roza?"

"Yes!"

"Touch yourself." I ordered smacking her legs apart as she tried to press her thighs together.

"I want you to touch me-" Roza complained her eyes going wide as I leaned over her taking her throat in my hand. "-Sir." I grabbed her right hand and slid it down her body until it sat between her legs. Our hands moved together over her pussy but I refused to touch her or give her any relief. "Arh."

"Don't stop until you cum." I ordered releasing her throat before climbing off the bed. I stood next to the bed watching Roza pleasure herself as she stared up at me with tears of frustration building up in her dark frustrated lust filled brown eyes. I simply chuckled and lowered my lips to hers teasing her mouth with my tongue.

I straightened up standing next to the bed opening the bedside drawer retrieving the nipple clamps and vibrator. I knelt on the side of the bed as I attached the clamps to Roza's already hard nips.

"Arh!" Roza arched off the bed as I attacked the clamps. "Dimitri!" Her entire body was quivering with her desire for me. I'm not going to lie- I loved seeing her like this. It was sweet torture for the both of us.

"Don't stop fingering that pussy." I reminded her as I placed the vibrator at her lips running it along her bottom lip. "Wet it for me."

Roza's lips parted taking the vibrator into her mouth sucking on it. Good girl. I removed the vibrator from her sweet mouth and turned it on teasing her nipples and tugging on the chain attached to the clamps making her cry out.

I slid the vibrator down the center of her chest, across her ribs, and stomach watching as her hand began to quicken and her breathing picked up. Roza's entire body was beginning to tremble with her orgasm.

I lowered my head to Roza's chest teasing her nipples as I slid the vibrator lower until it pressed into her clit. Roza's cries filled the room as she buried her head in the top of my head her free hand twisting itself in my hair as I nibbled, bit, licked, and sucked on the flesh.

"I'm c-cumming." It took everything I had to pull away from her removing the vibrator and her hand from her wet pussy. Roza cried out in frustration fighting against my hold on her as she glared up at me. "You bastard!"

I chuckled pinning her wrists to the bed as I straddled her waist. I waited for her to calm down as I lifted the hand that'd fingered her pussy licking every last drop of juice from her fingers before I released her. I rolled onto the bed placing my arm behind my head as I stared at her beautiful angry face as she shot daggers into my eyes. "Roza."

"Asshole." I chuckled ignoring her glare as I cocked my finger gesturing for her to come closer. Reluctantly, Roza rolled onto her side and moved across the bed until she was sitting right in front of me.

"Give me a kiss."

"Seriously?" Roza growled glaring down at me. "You just took me to the brink of cumming and then stopped!"

"Give me a kiss." I repeated grinning as I tapped my lips with a finger. Roza glared at me as she leaned over pressing her hand into my chest as she lowered her lips to mine biting down on my lower lip until I parted them for her taking her tongue into my mouth. Roza broke the kiss pressing her forehead to mine as she breathed heavily. I raised my hand brushing the few strands of hair out of her face as I stared into her hooded eyes. "Kiss me."

Roza's eyes lit up with realization as she bit her lip before straddling my chest inching her pussy lips closer to my mouth. I loved this woman. I grabbed hold of her hips and held her above me as my tongue slid between her pussy lips, parting them, the sweet juices of her pussy flowing into my mouth.

"Oh God!" Roza gasped riding my face with one hand buried in my hair while the other rubbed her clit. Good Girl. "Oh God! Dimitri! Yes. Yes. Yes." Roza screamed above me as she cum. I flipped Roza onto her back and slid up her body capturing her lips in mine as I buried my cock inside her pussy and hitching her leg up my back. "Dimitri!"

"Roza." I growled thrusting forward with a force that shifted the bed. I bit into the flesh of her shoulder marking her- Roza's nails dug into my back as she threw her head back cumming for a 2nd time. I lifted my head and watched her face I filled her capturing her lips for a possessive kiss. "You're mine."

"Always." Roza whimpered in my arms as she tightened her arms around my neck as her lips parted. "I love you." I dropped my forehead to Roza's as her walls tightened around my cock her overly sensitive body arching in my arms as I struggled to maintain my control- I failed- two final thrusts were the end of me as I cum buried balls deep inside of Roza.

I collapsed on top of her taking a moment to catch my breath before I rolled off to the side pulling Roza's body on top of mine breathing in the scent of sex in the room. Roza tilted her head back and leaned up and kissed me.

"I missed you, comrade." Roza whispered laying her head back on my chest. "I couldn't sleep while you were gone."

"I'm here now, Roza." I whispered pulling her closer. "Sleep."

 **Chapter6 Coming Soon!**

 **I'm working on Chapter6 at the moment, rewriting, and rearranging certain scenes. I have everything planned and it's half written out. You guys know I love giving you SUPER LONG Suspense filled chapters and I personally think this one is going to be the best yet. But if you'd prefer short chapters let me know- I might consider it.**

 **I'm not even kidding! This chapter is where everything you've been waiting for is going to EXPLODE in your faces and leave you feeling dirty, sad, happy, excited, and absolutely fucking crushed! There will be blood, there will be death, there will be revenge, and there will be a semi-happy ending but not before your hearts are totally broken into a thousand pieces.**

 **Be Patient. I promise, I hope, I pray, it'll be worth it.**

 **Review!**


	21. No Mercy: Chapter 6 Part 1

**Yes, I'm back. It's been a few weeks now and I apologise. It's been crazy between study, having the flu, and trying to write this chapter and capture all the emotions and finally answer some of your questions. Anyway, I love this chapter. I think it's great. I ended it where I did because I thought it was a great place to end the chapter but if I'd continued and ended it the way I was originally going to it'd have doubled in word count and you'd have had to wait a few more weeks alas it'll continue on into the next chapter so consider this Chapter 6 Part 1.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy it and aren't disappointed.**

 **.Xoxo.**

 **No Mercy**

 **Dimitri Belikov**

 **Chapter Six Part One**

The moment I walked into the building I was reminded of the life Roza and I had shared. I'd lived in this building for years before we'd met and yet I barely remembered that time in my life. I worked hard, partied harder, and fucked my way through life. Women like Lynne, Tasha, Greta and Nici were apart of my weekly routine except I never bothered to remember their names.

In the beginning it was _lust_ until _she_ became my _obsession_.

I wasn't lying when I told her that she was all I thought about. Every woman that crossed my path I compared to her. _My Roza_. It drove me crazy.

… **Flash Back …**

 _My jaw clenched as I glanced down at my watch for the millionth time. It'd been 30 minutes and Ivan still hadn't showed up. I looked around the club shaking my head in disgust- the stench of desperation was thick in the room- I hated places like this._

 _This was Ivan's scene and that fucker hadn't even showed up! If I know my brother- AND I DO- the fucker is probably in the alley getting head from a girl he picked out of the lineup outside. Fucker._

 _I leaned back in the booth drinking my vodka as I pulled out my phone. Don't do it. I warned myself knowing exactly where my mind was wondering off too… Or rather who… My Roza. My brown eyed vixen._

 _I opened my photo-album on the phone and scrolled through until I found the collection of photographs of Roza. Jenny- a well-known event photographer had taken the pictures of Roza and I during Ivan's party. She'd liked the photographs and sent them to me as a week after the party._

" _Dimka!" Ivan paraded into the VIP section with a cute little brunette under his arm._

" _You're late." I didn't bother hiding my irritation as I placed my phone back inside my jacket pocket. "Whose this?"_

 _Ivan rolled his eyes pulling the brunette closer into his side. "I was busy- socializing- you should try it." Ivan commented. "Baby Girl… This grumpy fucker is my brother- Dimitri Belikov. Dimka this beautiful angel is…" I smirked rising an eyebrow knowing the fucker had already forgotten her name. "…Um."_

" _Kelly." The girl giggled sliding into the booth next to Ivan. "I've never been in the VIP section before! My girlfriend's are going to be_ _ **like**_ _so jealous!"_

 _I rolled my eyes giving Ivan a pointed look. Seriously. Ignoring the loo on my face Ivan pulled out his card handing it to Kelly. "Go get us a few drinks, Baby Girl." Kelly didn't need to be told twice as she took the card and practically skipped towards the bar. I fought the urge to roll my eyes at the stupid look on Ivan's face. "I can't wait to get that girl into my bed."_

 _I lifted the vodka to my lips staring at him. "That_ _ **girl**_ _isn't even legal."_

" _She's 23 according to her ID."_

 _I scoffed shaking my head. "Her ID is as fake as her tits."_

 _Ivan seemed to consider it before shrugging. "Possibly." I rolled my eyes knowing the sick fuck would still take the risk. "You want to tell me what's got your jocks in a twist? Don't say 'nothing' I'm your brother so I know when you're lying."_

" _I can't get_ _ **her**_ _out of my fucking head." I admitted taking another swing of the Vodka. "_ _ **She's**_ _driving me insane! Tasha was giving me head last night and I almost called out_ _ **her**_ _name."_

" _Good thing you didn't or we wouldn't be having this conversation." The fucker thought this was amusing! "Tasha is fucking crazy but that's kinda your thing."_

" _It's been 3 months!" I decided to ignore him. "I'm not this guy, Ivan. I don't obsess over women!"_

 _Ivan sighed. "You_ _ **like**_ _her."_

 _What? No, I don't like her- Or do I? "No-"_

" _-Yes. You do." Ivan chuckled clearly amused. "It's okay to like a girl, Dimka. It's normal. Granted, I didn't think I'd ever see the day and yet here we are."_

" _I'm fucked aren't I?" I questioned lifting my gaze from my empty glass. "She's Ibrahim Mazur's daughter!_ _ **Zmey's**_ _daughter."_

" _Oh you're fucked alright." Ivan laughed as Kelly arrived with our drinks. "That Turkish fuck would kill you if he knew you'd fucked his precious little girl."_

" _I know I'm going to regret this…" I started to say as I took the drink Kelly held out to me. "…But you got any advice for me?"_

 _Ivan relaxed into the booth sitting his drink down. "I'm the last person you should ask for advice, Brother. But- I will say this- life is short. If you really like this girl, and I know you do, then don't let anybody get in your way."_

… _**The Next Day …**_

" _Dimitri." Christian greeted shaking my extended hand. "It's good to see you. I haven't seen you around lately. Ivan mentioned you were out of town on business."_

" _Christian… It's good to see you too. I've been busy with work." It wasn't a total lie. "By the looks of things you don't have a lot of time."_

" _You're not wrong." Christian smiled taking a seat at the bar._

" _I'll keep this short." I promised taking a seat next to him. "I need a favor."_

" _Okay." Christian answered. "What kind of favor?"_

" _Roza- Rose." I corrected myself at the confused look on his face. "Your girlfriend's Guardian. Rose Hathaway. I'd like to take her out to dinner."_

 _I'm not sure what I expected but it wasn't the reaction I got. Christian laughed,_ _ **loudly**_ _, to the point of almost falling off the barstool. "I'm sorry- what?"_

" _I'd like to take Rose out to dinner." I spoke slowly and clearly as not to confuse him. "Specially. A date."_

 _Christian chuckled still clearly amused. "And you're coming to me for permission?"_

" _No." I corrected him. "I'm coming to you because I need her number."_

" _Ohhh no." All amusement was gone from Christian's tone and posture. "Look, I'd love to help you out. Honestly. If you want to date Rose- I think it's great- I know she likes you. A lot. Don't ever tell her I told you that. However, Rose would kick my ass if I ever gave out her number. I'm sorry, Dimitri. You're scary as fuck but Rose is a lot scarier than you are."_

 _Was it wrong that I found his genuine fear of Roza even more attractive? "My Roza is feisty."_

" _Feisty." Christian snorted. "Yeah, okay, let's go with that. As well as stubborn, bitchy, narcissistic, OH and CRAZY! Rose isn't afraid to break bones to get her point across- nor is she against causing bodily harm to her best friend's boyfriend!"_

 _Again. All of these things only made Roza more attractive! I_ _ **wanted**_ _her. I_ _ **needed**_ _her. There was no doubt about it- I was a masochist! "Roza never needs to know the truth."_

 _Christian laughed. "Oh that's great! You're prepared to start out your relationship with Rose on a lie?"_

 _I smirked raising an eyebrow. "Would you rather she cause' you bodily harm?"_

" _That'll be the_ _ **least**_ _of my worries if she ever finds out." Christian rolled his eyes crossing his arms over his chest. "If I give you her number and she finds out she'll kill me. Lissa loves me, I don't doubt that, I_ _ **also**_ _don't doubt that she'd help Rose dig a grave on the side of the road and bury me a live."_

" _Christian." I sighed. "Please."_

" _I can't believe I'm doing this." Christian reached for my phone on top of the bar. "Don't make me regret this, Dimitri. Rose has been through a lot." Christian locked his eyes with mine refusing to let go of the phone when I grabbed it. "If you hurt her in any way I don't care who you are, or what you're capable of, it'll be the last thing you do. I swear."_

… **End Flashback …**

I leaned on the back wall of the elevator as it rode up to my floor. When the elevator doors opened I picked up my suitcase and stepped out into the dimly lit hallway. The only light that remained working was flickering and faded. I was willing to bet that nobody had bothered to change the light bulbs since I left.

The hallway was quiet and no noise was coming from either of my neighbors. I walked down the hall to my apartment and set my suitcase and duffle on the floor as I dug through my pockets and backpack for the keys to my apartment.

I placed the key in the lock and pushed open the door picking up my suitcase and duffle. I didn't bother shutting the door behind me using what little light from the hallway to help guide me into the kitchen where I could turn on the lights.

There had been a time when I could navigate my way through this apartment in the dark but it felt like foreign territory to me. I dropped my bags next to the kitchen bench and took in my apartment. It was pretty bare.

I'd destroyed most of the furniture during my meltdown after Dr. Wilkins confirmed that the body in the morgue was indeed the _love_ of my _life_ , my _fiancée_ , my _Roza_. The bookcase that had once stood against the wall filled with my western books, dvds, cds, records, and photographs was nowhere to be seen and everything now sat across the wall in several piles.

The flat screen, glass coffee table, mirrors and several other pieces of furniture didn't survive the fallout along with all of the picture frames that smashed. The one piece of furniture that did make it was the couch.

In the center of the living room was a big wooden coffee table that'd come from the guest bedroom. The pictures taken from the broken frames were spread across the top of the coffee table.

I leaned against the kitchen bench staring at the photographs and couldn't help but let my thoughts wonder to a different time when it was covered in files, black books, and a laptop while the woman I loved wore nothing but one of my dress shirts.

… **Flash Back …**

 _I kicked the door closed behind me as I walked further into the apartment dropping my duffle by the kitchen bench. Music was playing from the surround sound system, and the AC was blasting making the apartment feel like an icebox compared to the sauna outside._

 _I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I took in the sight of my beautiful girlfriend sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table typing furiously away on her laptop before scribbling in the black book next to her._

 _I let my eyes trail over what little of her body that I could see and took in the white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up past her elbows and the messy bun sitting on top of her head._

 _I leaned forward on the kitchen bench resting my elbows on the marble as I stared at her. "Are you just going to stand there gawking?" Roza questioned without raising her eyes from the screen in front of her. "At least make yourself useful and grab me a beer from the fridge?"_

 _I chuckled pushing off the bench. "Hey baby, I missed you too." I mocked grabbing two beers from the fridge before joining her on the floor in front of the coffee table. The screen of the laptop was covered in code that I couldn't even begin to wrap my head around. "What are you working on?"_

 _Roza smiled tilting her head towards me. "I missed you,_ _ **Baby**_ _."_

 _I took her chin between my fingers as I leaned over brushing my lips against hers. I slid my tongue across her bottom lip, lips parting allowing me to deepen the kiss as Roza's hand held the back of my neck as she sucked on my bottom lip._

" _Welcome home." Roza breathed sliding her hand down my chest. I smiled capturing her hand bringing it back to my lips as she pouted._

" _What is all this?" I questioned pointing at the stuff covering my coffee table. Roza picked up the open black book and handed it to me. Every page was filled with the same code on the screen only written in Roza's scribbly handwriting. "I've never seen code like this."_

" _That's because it's mine." Roza confessed looking up into my eyes. "It's a database that I created of past, present, and possible future properties owned by the Dragomir Family. It goes back as far as the 1700's. Families like the elite often hold onto family properties and are usually kept within the family but sometimes it marries out. Dragomir, Ivashkov, Dashkov, and several other selected families properties are all listed within the database."_

 _I stared at the black book in my hands in disbelief. "How did you manage all that?"_

" _It wasn't easy." Roza confessed closing the book. "You're the only person who knows of its existence. In the wrong hands this book, any of these books, could be catastrophic. To get the information I had to plant viruses directly into the elite members computers and from there the virus spread to their devices collecting data. Bank records, online conversations, websites, deleted history and files, emails ect."_

 _Roza climbed into my lap unbuttoning my shirt as she stared at me waiting. "How did you create your own code?"_

" _That's a story for another time." Roza smiled pushing my shirt off my shoulders as her hands ran over my bare chest. "I'll teach it to you." Roza promised before standing over me as she unbuttoned the shirt she wore. I licked my lips reaching out to touch her but before I could she skipped away stopping at the entrance to our bedroom giggling. "Are you coming?"_

 _I stood up quickly shrugging off my shirt the rest of the way as I stalked towards her. I caught Roza around the waist lifting her off the floor as I entered my bedroom holding her close as she giggled trying to escape my grasp._

 _Sitting Roza on the floor I spun her around and crushed her tiny body to mine as I lowered my lips to hers. I couldn't get enough. It'd been a week since I was inside her and I couldn't think properly this close to her._

 _I grabbed the white shirt Roza wore and lifted it over her head revealing her naked body underneath. I licked my lips as my hands came down and grabbed her breasts, tweaking her nipples in my fingers, I dropped to my knees pulling her close as I captured her right nipple in my mouth sucking, biting, until Roza's nails dug into my back trying to get me closer._

 _I circled the nipple with my tongue my spit on the bars of each nipple glistening in the light. I growled capturing her left nipple between my teeth biting down hard as I moved my hands around Roza to spank her perky cheeks._

" _Dimitri." Roza gasped jerking against my body. "Please."_

 _I lifted Roza as I stood up my face level with her breasts as I licked, sucked, and bit at the flesh of her breasts before I threw Roza onto the bed. Roza laid on the bed her flesh flushed as she panted trying to crawl up the bed away from me._

" _Comrade." Roza breathed pointing a finger to the corner of the room. I followed her gaze until it landed on the tripod with the video camera- I looked back at Roza smiling, as she held out a little black remote. "Turn it on."_

 _I grabbed the remote turning it on and pressing record before tossing it back onto the bedside table. I crawled up Roza's body making sure not to touch her as I held myself up with the strength of my arms. "You've been a bad girl."_

 _Roza grabbed hold of my cock through my jeans. "I'm always bad."_

 _Yes. You are. I thought to myself as I captured her lips between mine before I leaned back on my knees as Roza's hands began unbuckling my belt- Roza smiled cockily tugging on my belt before she flipped me onto my back before pulled down my jeans in one swift movement. I'd gone commando today._

" _A week without your cock inside me is too long."_

" _I couldn't agree more-" I choked on my words as Roza swallowed my cock bobbing up and down my length. "Fuck." I hissed burying my hand in her hair as I guided her along my length not that she needed it. "Roza."_

 _Roza hummed sucking on the head of my cock her eyes locking with mine. "Did you miss me, Comrade?" Roza questioned sliding the tip of her tongue around the head of my cock before swallowing the entire length again. "Did you miss having my mouth wrapped around her cock?"_

" _Yes." I collapsed back onto the bed unable to hold myself up as I felt her teeth dragging along the length of my cock. Fuck. "Fuck."_

" _Did you touch yourself while you were away?" Roza questioned using her hand to pump my cock as she began kissing my stomach. "I did…" I groaned at the image of Roza touching her wet pussy. "…I touched my pussy thinking of you, Comrade. I couldn't stop it. My pussy was so wet, aching, I'd lay here in this bed and I'd think of you. Your voice, tongue, fingers, cock and I'd cum imaging you were the one touching me… I recorded it for you." Roza whispered brushing her lips to mine._

 _My eyes snapped open and I flipped her onto her back wrapping my hand around her throat as I hovered above her. Roza's eyes were wide with lust and excitement as I tightened my grip pressing my body into hers as I kissed her._

 _I grinded my cock into Roza's wet pussy as she arched off the bed pleading for me to fuck her. It was tempting. Oh, so fucking tempting. I reached down between her legs and slid two fingers inside her dripping cunt as she moaned fighting against my hold on her throat as she began grinding her pussy onto my fingers._

 _I removed my fingers from her throbbing pussy enjoying the glare I received as I lifted my fingers to my mouth. I cleaned my fingers clean from her juices before I leaned down and captured her lips letting her taste the juices on my tongue before I slid down her body taking her left nipple into my mouth before twitching to the right._

" _Dimitri."_

" _Shhh." I whispered looking up at her. "I didn't say you could speak." Roza whimpered as I bit into the flesh on her ribcage. "When you cum- did you scream my name? Speak, Roza."_

" _Yes." Roza's chest was rising and falling as she panted. "Dimitri. Please, don't tease me!"_

" _Please." I chuckled moving further up her body nibbling on her jaw. "Did you enjoy making yourself cum?"_

" _Yes." Roza whimpered._

" _Did you ask permission to cum?" I questioned knowing it wasn't a fair question. I didn't 'technically' tell her not to pleasure herself but I didn't tell her she could either._

" _N-no." Roza answered hesitantly. "You didn't say-"_

" _Who does your pussy belong too?" I questioned cutting her off as I met her grind with a thrust of my own- the head of my cock rubbing against her clit._

" _You." Roza whimpered arching off the bed._

" _That's right." I growled grinding against her. "Your pussy is MINE. Your orgasms are MINE. Your body is MINE…" I needed to put some space between us before I threw this 'lesson' aside and fucked her within an inch of her life. A week really was too long. I pulled away completely kneeling between her legs my hands massaging her quivering thighs. "…You are MINE."_

" _I'm yours." Roza whimpered lifting her ass off the bed. "Please…" Roza trailed off watching as I wrapped my hand around my cock licking her lips._

" _Do you want to cum, Roza?"_

" _Yes!"_

" _Touch yourself." I ordered smacking her legs apart as she tried to press her thighs together._

" _I want you to touch me-" Roza complained her eyes going wide as I leaned over her taking her throat in my hand. "-Sir." I grabbed her right hand and slid it down her body until it sat between her legs. Our hands moved together over her pussy but I refused to touch her or give her any relief. "Arh."_

" _Don't stop until you cum." I ordered releasing her throat before climbing off the bed. I stood next to the bed watching Roza pleasure herself as she stared up at me with tears of frustration building up in her dark frustrated lust filled brown eyes. I simply chuckled and lowered my lips to hers teasing her mouth with my tongue._

 _I straightened up standing next to the bed opening the bedside drawer retrieving the nipple clamps and vibrator. I knelt on the side of the bed as I attached the clamps to Roza's already hard nips._

" _Arh!" Roza arched off the bed as I attacked the clamps. "Dimitri!" Her entire body was quivering with her desire for me. I'm not going to lie- I loved seeing her like this. It was sweet torture for the both of us._

" _Don't stop fingering that pussy." I reminded her as I placed the vibrator at her lips running it along her bottom lip. "Wet it for me."_

 _Roza's lips parted taking the vibrator into her mouth sucking on it. Good girl. I removed the vibrator from her sweet mouth and turned it on teasing her nipples and tugging on the chain attached to the clamps making her cry out._

 _I slid the vibrator down the center of her chest, across her ribs, and stomach watching as her hand began to quicken and her breathing picked up. Roza's entire body was beginning to tremble with her orgasm._

 _I lowered my head to Roza's chest teasing her nipples as I slid the vibrator lower until it pressed into her clit. Roza's cries filled the room as she buried her head in the top of my head her free hand twisting itself in my hair as I nibbled, bit, licked, and sucked on the flesh._

" _I'm c-cumming." It took everything I had to pull away from her removing the vibrator and her hand from her wet pussy. Roza cried out in frustration fighting against my hold on her as she glared up at me. "You bastard!"_

 _I chuckled pinning her wrists to the bed as I straddled her waist. I waited for her to calm down as I lifted the hand that'd fingered her pussy licking every last drop of juice from her fingers before I released her. I rolled onto the bed placing my arm behind my head as I stared at her beautiful angry face as she shot daggers into my eyes. "Roza."_

" _Asshole." I chuckled ignoring her glare as I cocked my finger gesturing for her to come closer. Reluctantly, Roza rolled onto her side and moved across the bed until she was sitting right in front of me._

" _Give me a kiss."_

" _Seriously?" Roza growled glaring down at me. "You just took me to the brink of cumming and then stopped!"_

" _Give me a kiss." I repeated grinning as I tapped my lips with a finger. Roza glared at me as she leaned over pressing her hand into my chest as she lowered her lips to mine biting down on my lower lip until I parted them for her taking her tongue into my mouth. Roza broke the kiss pressing her forehead to mine as she breathed heavily. I raised my hand brushing the few strands of hair out of her face as I stared into her hooded eyes. "_ _Kiss_ _me."_

 _Roza's eyes lit up with realization as she bit her lip before straddling my chest inching her pussy lips closer to my mouth. I loved this woman. I grabbed hold of her hips and held her above me as my tongue slid between her pussy lips, parting them, the sweet juices of her pussy flowing into my mouth._

" _Oh God!" Roza gasped riding my face with one hand buried in my hair while the other rubbed her clit. Good Girl. "Oh God! Dimitri! Yes. Yes. Yes." Roza screamed above me as she cum. I flipped Roza onto her back and slid up her body capturing her lips in mine as I buried my cock inside her pussy and hitching her leg up my back. "Dimitri!"_

" _Roza." I growled thrusting forward with a force that shifted the bed. I bit into the flesh of her shoulder marking her- Roza's nails dug into my back as she threw her head back cumming for a 2_ _nd_ _time. I lifted my head and watched her face as I claimed her body capturing her lips for a possessive kiss. "You're mine."_

" _Always." Roza whimpered in my arms as she tightened her arms around my neck as her lips parted. "I love you, Comrade. So, so much." I dropped my forehead to Roza's as her walls tightened around my cock her overly sensitive body arching in my arms as I struggled to maintain my control- I failed- two final thrusts were the end of me as I cum buried balls deep inside of my Roza._

 _I collapsed on top of her taking a moment to catch my breath before I rolled off to the side pulling Roza's body on top of mine breathing in the scent of sex in the room. Roza tilted her head back and leaned up and kissed me._

" _I missed you, comrade." Roza whispered laying her head back on my chest. "I couldn't sleep while you were gone."_

" _I'm here now, Roza." I whispered pulling her closer. "Sleep."_

… **End Of Memory …**

I stood next to the coffee table staring down at the pile of photographs scattered across the top. There were so many memories taken from different times in my life but one photograph held my attention.

It was taken the night Roza and I had met. It'd been captured by Jenny. A photographer friend of mine who'd attended the party. She'd captured the moment of our first kiss. Roza and I were sitting on the lounge pressed up against each other- Roza's hand on my thigh and my fingers were brushing her hair back as our lips touched for the first time.

I held onto the picture in my hand before returning it to the pile. I'd need to use the coffee table so I collected the photos into a pile and made several stacks at the end of the table before I pulled the coffee table further into the center of the room so I could move the couch.

I knelt on the floor and used my pocketknife to lift the wooden floorboards. I placed it gently on the floor before I reached underneath the floorboards and felt for the heavy metal suitcase.

I returned the floorboards to their place before straightening the couch. I grabbed the suitcase and returned to the coffee table pulling it back towards the couch- I stared at the locked briefcase before rolling the numbers to the correct order.

 _Click._

I lifted the lid of the briefcase and removed all the items inside placing them on the coffee table in front of me- A Beretta m9, the laptop, five thick grey files, and close to thirty little black books.

I closed the briefcase placing it next to me before I lifted the lid of the laptop. I turned it on and waited- I picked up the thick grey file that was dated before Roza was killed. I flicked through the file not entirely sure what I was looking at- Roza had taught me to read code but I still struggled to decode it without the program on the laptop.

I grabbed the unfinished black book and flipped through the pages. There was a list of new houses, dates, and information. I closed the book running my fingers across the coded words: Dashkov. I opened the book again and read it from front to back. Twice.

I returned my attention back to the laptop and typed in the password. A secondary password was required to access the database. The screen went blank causing my heart to cease beating for 6 seconds before it lit up with Roza's code flickering across the screen. I stared at the screen typing in the coded translations that Roza had programed into the database allowing me to read without the code.

The process was complicated but once I unlocked it the words began to translate into Russian. The database hadn't been viewed or updated in 6 months, which meant there was a shit-ton of information in front of me spanning across several families.

I pulled up the Dashkov files and watched as the codes began flickering across the screen before translating. It was scary how brilliant Roza's mind was. If I hadn't sat next to her while she worked the database I don't think I'd have believed it.

I had no idea I was sleeping with a secret-computer-genius and I'm not going to lie- the foreplay that came out of that knowledge definitely made for some interesting and slightly disturbing sex that involved a mixture of tech talk and dirty talk.

I connected my phone to the laptop and began transferring the list of Dashkov Properties. I pulled up the 2nd program Roza had created that intertwined into the database and looked for the houses that had recently began using power, water, and Wi-Fi. It was a short list.

I pulled up the security footage of the property only a few hours outside of the city limits with the most recent activity. It was a newly purchased country style mansion in the middle of the woodlands. Robert Doru had purchased the property; Robert was Victor Dashkov's half-brother.

I spotted at least 3 heavily guarded men patrolling the outside of the property. I moved inside the house going through each room counting 7 guardian's before I found Victor and Robert in the library along with Victor's daughter: Natalie Dashkov.

My first thought was that that was a lot of Guardians. My second thought was that Victor looked stressed as he paced the carpet in front of the huge oak desk. I activated the audio and attached the headset.

" _Daddy. Calm down." Natalie pleaded. "We'll think of something."_

" _Calm down." Victor chuckled though there was no humor in his voice. "Child. You know nothing… Don't you get it, Sweetheart? We're being hunted."_

" _Victor- Natalie is right. Calm down. You're no use to us in this state." Robert sounded just as tired as his brother. "It's been 2 days since you heard from the girl."_

" _And in those two days I've lost two of my men!" Victor shouted causing the two guardian's standing at the door to flinch. "AND NOW Thomas is missing!"_

" _There is no way that little girl can take down a Guardian like Thomas Campbell." Robert reassured pouring a glass of scotch handing it to his brother. "Drink."_

" _That_ _ **girl**_ _is the best of her generation not to mention the daughter of-"_

"Dimitri-?" I ripped off the headset staring at my neighbor. "Jesus Christ! Where have you been?! Have you called Olena to let her know you're safe? The girls have been going out of their mind with worry!"

I closed the laptop and stood from the lounge. "Jace. Neighbor. It's good to see you too. Do you think you could tell your partner to put his gun away? I don't much like having guns pointed at me."

"Felix." Jace returned his own gun to his belt. "I'm assuming by your bags that you just got back?"

"Yep." I answered noticing Jace trying to read the contents of the black book. His eyebrows pinched together in confusion and curiosity. I closed the book meeting his gaze with a small smile. "Can I help you with something?"

"No." Jace eyed me suspiciously. "Where have you been?"

"Around." I answered noticing his eyes trying to read the pages visible from the file beneath the black book. "I'd offer you a beer…"

"We're on duty." Felix answered his eyes drawn to the pile of photographs. I watched him closely as he picked up a picture. "She's very beautiful." Felix commented turning the picture around showing Roza and I standing in front of a movie theatre. "Is this your fiancée?"

… **Flash Back …**

" _It's so cold!" Lisa shivered breathing into her hands trying to warm herself up. Christian stepped up behind her wrapping his arms around her pulling her into his chest as she giggled leaning back into him. "Christian!"_

" _Let me warm you up." Christian nibbled her earlobe._

" _We're in public!" Lissa whispered her voice slightly panicked._

 _Roza rolled her eyes at them as she looked back at me as I descended the steps. I stepped onto the sidewalk and slid my arms around her shoulders pulling her close as her arms wrapped around my waist beneath my duster. "Are you hungry?"_

 _Roza smiled tilting her head back. "I could eat."_

" _Did somebody mention food?" Lissa questioned with a bright grin. "I'm starving!"_

 _Christian chuckled kissing Lissa's temple. "There's a fantastic Greek restaurant around the corner." Christian suggested looking between Roza and I. "Unless you'd prefer to finish your make-out session back at your apartment?"_

 _Christian was referring to Roza' and I fooling around during the movie. If only Christian knew- it was a lot more than a heavy make out session and I had Roza's ripped panties in my pocket to prove it._

 _Roza's hands slid down my back until she reached my ass. I stared down at Roza as she stared up at me innocently. "I'm starving so Greek sounds fantastic-_ _ **however**_ _\- you can eat me for dessert back at the apartment."_

" _You'll get no arguments from me, Roza. You know you're my favorite dessert…" I chuckled at the look on Christian's face. "…Lead the way, Chef."_

… **End of Flash Back …**

"Yes. That's Roza." I answered bringing myself out of the memory. Damnit. It felt like today was one big trip down memory lane. "That was taken a few weeks before-" … she- _died_. I'm not sure why I still struggled to say the words aloud sometimes.

Felix held out the picture. "I'm sorry."

I ignored his apology and slipped the picture into my back pocket. " _Look_ … It's been a long day and I don't mean to sound unwelcoming but I've got a lot of unpacking to do so if you guys don't mind…" I trailed off noticing Jace's eyes on the Berretta sitting on the coffee table. "…The gun belonged to Roza."

"Your fiancée owned a gun?"

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at Felix's idiotic question. "Of course… Roza was in private security." I answered not hiding my irritation. "You seem awfully interested in my _dead_ fiancée?"

 _Ring. Ring._ Felix reached into his pocket. "Excuse me."

I stared at Felix's retreating form before I turned my attention towards the other FBI Agent standing in my living room. "What the hell is going on?"

"It's complicated."

"When the fuck isn't it?" I questioned throwing my arms in the air.

Felix returned to the living room at that moment seeming pleased. "Jace. We've got a lead on the suspect."

"Fantastic." Jace didn't appear nearly as pleased as Felix. Instead- I swear the guy looked guilty as his eyes locked with mine. "How long are you sticking around?"

"Indefinitely."

Jace appeared hesitant to leave. "Good. Let's have dinner tonight? I'll pick up burgers from the diner and a six pack."

"I've got plans tonight." It wasn't a lie. If I was going to go after Victor Dashkov I needed to move quickly.

"Do you have plans with Ivan?" At the mention of Ivan's name I noticed Felix visibly tense as his eyes shifted nervously. What the fuck?

"Agent Sherwood." There was an obvious warning Felix's tone. " _We need to go_."

Jace held my gaze ignoring his partner's attempts to end this conversation. "A lot has happened since you left. The people you thought could be trusted- can't be- I promised Sonja I'd look out for you and this is me looking out for you."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Are you trying to tell me that I can't trust Ivan Zeklos? My brother?"

"That's _exactly_ what I'm telling you." Jace confirmed. Despite our _rocky_ history and obvious differences I could honestly say that I trusted the man in front of me. I considered him a friend. _Family_. The guy was dating my little sister and playing the role of a father in my niece's life.

If this had anything to do with our business I doubted Jace would've wasted time warning me. In fact: I'd already be in handcuffs.

"Why?" It was a simple question.

"Ivan is a suspect in an on-going murder investigation."

The thought of Ivan Zeklos being capable of murder was hilarious! The guy turned green at the slightest sign of blood. It wasn't pretty.

"Ivan isn't a murderer." I stated staring into Jace's eyes. "You've got the wrong guy."

"Are you sure about that?" Felix questioned.

"Ivan is guilty of a lot." I stated through clenched teeth. "Murder isn't something he's capable of."

"That's not exactly true." Felix stated. "In my experience everybody is capable of murder."

"Felix." Jace turned his head looking directly at his partner. "Give us a minute."

Reluctantly Felix left the apartment and closed the door behind him. I released a sigh of relief and focused completely on Jace. "I really don't like your partner."

The corner of Jace's mouth lifted into a smirk. "If you'd met under different circumstances you'd like him."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. "Listen-"

Jace didn't give me a chance to finish before he began to speak. "Ivan murdered two people: Elizabeth Mead and Randall Danielson. Randall worked in private security with Rose. I believe Ivan and Randall conspired to kill Rose in the parking lot but were interrupted by an unknown third party. Ivan murdered Elizabeth Mead and paid Dr. Wilkins to forge the DNA results so you'd believe the woman you loved was dead. The morning you left the country Ivan murdered Randall to cover his tracks."

I couldn't begin to understand what I was hearing- I didn't want too- It wasn't possible. Ivan was my brother. My best friend. It wasn't true. It was a mistake. Ivan wouldn't do that- not to me.

Yet- As I stared at the man in front of me I saw the truth in his words and still I wanted to deny it. The truth was too painful- the betrayal too great. As strong as my denial was the evidence I'd collected over the last few weeks all began to click and the missing gaps began to fill.

I felt like a fool… All this time… I'd searched for Roza's killer and he'd been sharing a drink with me and sitting at the same table as my family- a table he'd had a seat at for the last 20 years.

My head felt like it was about to explode from all the information it'd taken in- I had so many questions- I needed answers and the FBI was hunting the only person who could give them to me.

"Dimitri?" Jace questioned. "Are you alright?"

I shifted my gaze to meet Jace's raising an eyebrow. Seriously? What kind of stupid question was that? I opened my mouth to speak but closed my mouth- I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose before taking a deep breathe. Focus.

"Have you known this whole time?" I questioned thinking about my meeting with Grant and Lissa in Paris and what Grant had told me. "Are you sure it was Ivan?"

"I've had suspicions since the beginning." Jace confessed. "I wanted to tell you when I first started looking into the case but it was too early in the investigation…"

"…You're absolutely sure it's Ivan?"

"The same gun was used in all three crimes."

" _The same gun used in the parking lot was used to kill Randall."_ I heard Grants voice inside my head.

" _Whoever killed Randall was_ _ **terrified**_ _that you'd find out the truth about what happened in that parking lot. He knew you'd left the country- he mentioned your grandmother by name- he also mentioned that you'd sworn vengeance at the funeral."_

All the evidence was coming together and still… I didn't want to believe it.

The front door of my apartment suddenly swung open hitting the wall. Felix ran into the apartment looking like he'd just run up the flight up stairs… "We've got to go. The girls have dropped another body."

"Fuck." Jace cursed. "I'll meet you at the car." Felix looked between the two of us before nodding his head and running out the apartment his iPhone already pressed to his ear. "I've got to go."

"I'm not stopping you." I waved my hand half-heartedly towards the door. "Believe it or not but I _really_ don't feel like company."

"Understandable. Look- I know you, Dimitri. The moment I leave you're going to do something stupid. I'm not sure what- which really fucking concerns me- There is still a lot you don't know and I wish I had the time to tell you but I don't… Give me a chance I'll come back tonight and tell you everything."

"What more is there to tell?" I spat angrily.

"A lot." Jace confessed. "There is a lot more going on than you're aware of… Please? Just stay here and I'll be back tonight."

"Go." I felt defeated as I fell into the couch. "Just go."

… **An Hour Later …**

In my left hand was Roza's Beretta m9 and in my right hand was my mobile phone. My right thumb hovering over the call button of Ivan's name. I'd been sitting here for an hour stewing in my rage and denial.

My denial of the situation and the evidence against my brother- it only served to piss me off further. Was I really so blind? Gullible? I hated myself for not being able to see the signs- perhaps if I had- Roza would still be alive.

My beautiful Roza… Her death was my fault. I should've protected her.

I reached into the pocket of my jeans and pulled out the picture of Roza and I. I held it in my hand still holding onto the Beretta… I'd dishonored Roza's memory enough over the last 5 months and I owed it to her to make the men responsible for her death pay with blood… After all it was the Belikov way as Karolina would say.

Viktor Dashkov was one of those men and the other Ivan Zeklos. I didn't care what it took but Viktor Dashkov would die. _Soon_. As for my brother… _I needed time_ … His betrayal was still fresh and I wasn't thinking clearly. I needed a level head before I could kill him- and I would- but first I needed answers and if I wanted those answers I needed to make sure the FBI didn't get to him first.

I pressed my thumb to the screen and lifted the phone to my ear. 1. 2. 3. Ivan answered on the 3rd ring. _"Dimka! It's good to hear from you- how's Paris?"_

 _Breathe. Dimitri. Breathe_. "Ivan- It's good to hear from you." I really hoped this worked. "Paris was _illuminating_ … I actually not long walked in the front door of my apartment."

"You're back!" I couldn't tell if Ivan was genuinely happy or not. "Dude! That's fantastic! Let's meet up for drinks at the club-"

"It's not safe." I decided to take the risk… Even if Ivan decided to run it wouldn't take me long to find him. It was after all my job to find people. "The FBI is looking for you."

Silence. "W-what?"

"Where are you?"

"I-I'm in Vegas."

I couldn't help the little chuckle that escaped. "The feds are after you and you're in fucking Vegas! Typical. You need to get out of there. Now."

"How do you know they're after me?"

I didn't tell him about Jace- I couldn't tip him off in case he knew that Jace was looking into Roza's case. "My contact at the FBI just called."

"Is it the business?"

"What else could it be?"

"I-I don't know." Ivan's voice sounded far away. "Dimka- I'm sorry. I think- I fucked up. Royally."

Yeah. I noticed. "I'll take care of it." I always did.

"If the feds are after me it's only a matter of time before they'll come after you… Dimka you need to get out of the apartment!"

"Don't worry." I insisted trying to sound as reassuring as I could. "I've got something I need to do- I'll call you in a day or two- I'll see you soon, _Brother_." I whispered before hanging up squeezing the phone until the screen cracked beneath the pressure. I needed answers but first I needed to see a man about a woman.

No Mercy

Rose Hathaway

 _I stood in the corner of the cell staring at the little girl cowering in the corner… The darkness of the cell was suffocating, and the smell of the dead girl in the opposite corner would be something she'd remember for the rest of her life as well as the smell of her own body odor._

" _Do you know who I am?" I stared at the girl cowering in the corner knowing it was her voice that I'd heard. "Do you know who you are?"_

" _You_ _ **are**_ _I." I answered. "I_ _ **am**_ _you." The darkest chuckle fell from her lips as she lifted her head. I felt my back hit the cold brick wall behind me as I stared into her eyes; the blackest eyes I'd ever seen._

" _I'm nobody… Who are you? Are you nobody, too?"_

I was jolted awake by the sound of the motel door being jiggled… I grabbed the gun from beneath my pillow and rolled off the bed covering Leigh's mouth causing her to sit up and begin to scream. "Shh! There's somebody at the door."

Leigh grabbed the knife from beneath her pillow. "What do we do?"

"Whatever it takes." I ordered straightening to my full height. "I'd like him alive to question but it's not necessary."

Leigh didn't get a chance to respond as the door creaked open… I moved quickly grabbing the arm that was held up in front of the guardian- I was still recovering from being at Briarcliff but the adrenaline that surged through my veins helped propel me into action as I pulled him into the room breaking his arm and using my knee bringing it up to hit him in the face.

The guardian was able to block my attack and knock me onto my back crawling over the top of me as he wrapped his hands around my throat. I gasped clawing at his hands, arms, and face and just as the darkness began to flicker in front of my vision the weight of him was gone and Leigh stood above me with a fry pan.

"That's going to hurt when he wakes up." Leigh chuckled switching the fry pan to her left hand before holding out her right. "I don't suppose you have a plan to deal with this son of a bitch?"

I rolled my eyes taking her hand as I pulled myself up. "Let's tie him up and get him into the trunk of the car…" I stared at Leigh when she started to laugh waiting for her to calm down. "…Leigh?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh… You're serious?"

Again. I rolled my eyes. "Grab his feet."

 **... 24 Hours Later …**

 _Where are you? – Rose._

 _I'm on my way back._

 _Quinton is with me. – Leigh._

 _Dominique? – Rose._

 _Dominique is looking for Ivan Zeklos and Randall Danielson._

 _My cousin is good, Rose. He'll have a location on both of them by nightfall._

 _How is our guest? – Leigh._

 _I'll see you soon. – Rose._

"Crazy Bitch." Our guest aka 'Richard' spat choking on his front teeth. "I'm not telling you shit."

I picked up the bloody hammer from the tray. "Richard. Richard. Richard. Is that anyway to speak to your torturer?"

Richard tilted his head back staring at me with dark amusement. "Ohhh… Is this your attempt at torture? I thought this was foreplay."

"You're funny." I smiled kneeling in front of him. "Now. Let's get down to business… This can go one of two ways… Either, I kill you quickly or I kill you slowly. I, personally, prefer option two. Nice and slow. It'll give me a chance to work out the kinks. It's been a while since I enjoyed- _foreplay_."

"Go. To. Hell."

"I've been." I laughed like a maniac. "The climate isn't as nice as it's cracked up to be and it really fucked with my complexion."

… **6 Hours Later …**

I stepped away from my masterpiece letting the bloody hammer fall from my hand. "Mhmm." I mused tilting my head to the side. "I'm more out of practice than I thought… What do you think, Richard?"

"F-fuq you." Richard sneered through gurgled breaths.

"You're _absolutely_ right." I breathed setting my bloody hands on my hips. "It's _sloppy_. Perhaps it was my weapon of choice." I reached behind me pulling out my blade running the sharpened blade across his cheek. "What should I cut off first?"

"Holy fuck…" I spun around with my arm drawn back at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. If it wasn't for Leigh throwing herself in front of the young man I would've thrown my knife through the air and gotten him between the eyes. "Fuck! Please don't kill me!"

Leigh chuckled holding up both her hands. "Relax. It's just us… Quinton this is Rose. Rose this is _my cousin_ Quinton."

I lowered my arm returning my knife to my belt. "It's nice to meet you, Quinton."

Quinton looked like he was about to be sick as his eyes flickered between Richard and I several times before he managed to find his voice. "Y-yeah. Nice to meet you too."

"Don't worry." Leigh whispered placing a hand on Quinton's shoulder. "Rose isn't going to hurt you." Leigh pulled Quinton further into the room towards the old chairs seated against the wall. "Rose- Can I speak to you for a minute?"

"What is it?"

"Dominique found Randall." Leigh answered. "Randall was murdered _2 days_ after your funeral."

"And Ivan Zeklos?"

"Dominique hasn't found him yet."

I stared at Leigh for several minutes while I processed the new information before I retrieved my knife from my belt and turned back to Richard. "You might want to get out of here."

The corner of Richard's mouth lifted as he stared at me. "Yo-" Richard never finished the sentence as the sound of a gunshot rang throughout the abandoned building. BANG. I watched in stunned disbelief as Richard's head fell back with the force of the bullet entering the front of his skull- fresh blood trickling from the wound as he stared wide eyed at somebody behind me.

I spun around my gun already up and pointed at the stranger. The man standing at the entrance of the room was tall; 6'7 with red hair and a neatly groomed beard dressed in a black Guardian suite.

"Hello Rose." The guardian's accent was Scottish and there was a familiarity that I couldn't quite pinpoint. Did I know this man? "It's been a long time."

"Who the hell are you?" I sneered my gun still pointed at him despite the fact that he'd lowered his own weapon.

"My name is Thomas." Thomas answered. "Thomas Campbell… You could say that we're old acquaintances."

"You work for _Victor Dashkov_." I couldn't explain how I knew this- I just did.

"I do." Thomas confessed. "And I'm willing to help you destroy him."

"Why?" I questioned my finger still on the trigger.

Thomas stared at me seeming to contemplate his next move. "Because-" Thomas paused unbuttoning his dress shirt revealing a family crest tattoo. The same family crest tattoo that was hidden on the inside of my left arm often covered by my clothes. "-We're family."

"You're a Hathaway?"

"By blood." Thomas confessed. "I was never given the _Hathaway_ name… My father was Robert Hathaway… My mother was a waitress at a bar… Robert raised me but his wife- your grandmother Margot refused to acknowledge me- the only person who ever acknowledged that I was a 'Hathaway' was _your mother_. _My sister. Janine_."

Slowly. I lowered my gun staring at Thomas in disbelief. "We've met before?"

"Yes. A few times… Your father sent you to me for training in Scotland as a child." Thomas answered inclining his head towards Leigh. "Do you mind telling your girlfriend to lower her weapon?"

"Put the gun away." I told her without breaking eye contact.

"How do you know you can trust him?" Leigh questioned obviously not convinced. "Your memory isn't 100% reliable these days."

I smiled staring at the man in front of me. "I'm choosing to trust _family_ but I will not hesitate to kill him if the situation calls for it."

Thomas chuckled. "You're your father's daughter through and through."

… **An Hour Later …**

I smirked staring at the back of Quinton's skull as he whispered angrily to his cousin. "I'm with you for less then 24hrs and already I've been witness to torture and murder! I'm technically and accomplice right now!"

Leigh rolled her eyes at her cousin. " _Stop_ pretending it's the first time you've covered-up a murder! Oh, and _stop_ being such a little bitch."

The backdoor of the car opened and Thomas slid into the backseat. "It's done." Thomas turned to me once the door was shut. "Are you sure I can't convince you to go home to your parents? I'll take care of Victor myself."

"I'm only going to say this once." I hissed through clenched teeth. "Victor is _MINE_. And I swear to god, Thomas, if you get in my way I will shoot you in the knee and if you were anybody else you'd be floating in the river with _Richard_."

Thomas sighed shaking his head. "Jesus. Kid. You might be your father's daughter but you're as stubborn as your damn mother."

"I'm going to regret asking this…" Leigh sighed from the front seat. "…But do either of you have a plan?"

"Yes." Thomas and I answered in union.

The plan was simple yet brilliant or… "Fucking suicide!" Leigh screamed from the front seat. "Are you two insane? That is the worst idea."

"Actually- It's pretty genius." Quinton chuckled from the front seat.

" _Nobody asked you_." Leigh snapped at her cousin. "Rose?"

"Leigh." I smiled meeting her gaze in the mirror. "It'll work."

"It'll work as long as she doesn't screw up-" Thomas paused dramatically. "-And get us all blown up."

"Exactly." I smirked. "No pressure."

" _Fuck you both_."

… **Victor Dashkov's Hideout …**

"Rosemarie?" Thomas placed a gentle hand on my arm. "Are you alright?"

I quickly sat up straighter in the passenger seat. "I'm awake." I insisted rubbing the sleep from my eyes trying to rid my thoughts of the nightmare. "Where are we?"

"We're at the estate." Thomas answered. "Once I get confirmation from Sean we'll drive up to the house and begin."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. "Leigh and Quinton are in position awaiting orders." I chuckled at the sarcasm of the text.

"You didn't answer my question." Thomas pressed. " _Are you alright_? You were having a nightmare."

"My life is a nightmare." I chuckled dryly.

"How are you coping with… _freedom_?"

 _Freedom_. I chuckled shaking my head as I leaned back in the seat. "This doesn't feel like freedom." I said it barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Can I ask you another question?" At the nod of my head Thomas continued. "Why don't you want to call your parents- or your fiancé?"

My fiancé? "Dimitri?" My hand immediately went to my ring finger but naturally found it bare. "I'm not ready to face them- _to face him_ \- I'm not sure I ever will be."

"Rose." Thomas sighed. "What you went through- _I can't begin imagine_ \- but I do know that you can't do this alone. There are people who love you; who _need_ you."

"Where were _those_ people when _I needed them_?" I snapped angrily knowing it wasn't entirely fair to take my anger out on him. "Where were they when I was being tortured? You're correct. You cannot begin to imagine what I went through- I don't know what is worse- the torture itself or knowing just how weak I really am. I was a sniffling, drooling, cowering pathetic little girl… I _was_ broken. I _am_ broken."

Thomas stared at me without flinching. "You're not weak nor are you broken. You're the daughter of Janine Hathaway- weakness isn't apart of your DNA- I can't speak for those you love or where they were but I can tell you that they've spent the last 5 months believing you were dead… You're not alone in your suffering, Rosemarie." _Beep. Beep_. Thomas swiped his finger across the screen and it lit up with a text. "We're good to go."

I closed my eyes taking a deep breath as I tried to slow my suddenly racing heartbeat. "Let's do this."

Thomas reached hesitantly into the glove box and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "It's just for show-" Thomas spoke softly. "-Apart of the plan."

 _It's a part of the plan. I can do this_. I squeezed my eyes shut and dug my nails into the palm of my hands- _it's a part of the plan_. I opened my eyes and reached for the cuffs gently placing them around my wrist making sure they were loose.

"Can you do this?" Thomas questioned. "If you can't-"

"I _c_ an do this." I answered hating the tremble in my voice.

… **5 Minutes Later: Inside House …**

The front door of the house opened and a man stood in Guardian attire. "Sean." Thomas greeted his hand firmly around my arm. "Where is he?"

Sean wiped the astonished look off his face as he looked to Thomas. " _Prince_ Dashkov is in the study with Robert and Natalie."

Thomas glanced down at me. "Are you ready?"

I lifted my head looking directly into Thomas' eyes. " _I'm ready_."

Thomas and Sean stood on either side of me as they walked me into the study hall. Victor Dashkov stood in the center of the room wearing black dress pants and a charcoal dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and top buttons undone.

" _Rose_." The smug bastard grinned at the sight of me. " _Welcome_."

" _Victor_." I greeted suppressing my own grin. "Congratulations. You _won_." A giggle caught my attention and I focused on Natalie Dashkov. "Hello Natalie."

"Hello Rose." Natalie giggled as she unfolded her legs and stood from the couch. "You look- _delightful_."

I chuckled without humor as I stared at her. "Thank you, Natalie. I'd take the credit but it was all thanks to your father! 5 months in a mental hospital being treated by sadist rapist does incredible things to ones physical and mental form."

At the mention of _rape_ I felt both men on either side of me tense.

"Let us not discuss such ugly things." Robert Doru stood from behind the wooden desk behind his brother. "I'm glad to see you're not dead." It was directed at Thomas. "We'd feared that the girl had killed you too."

I decided to ignore the 'girl' comment and refocus my attention. "Victor." I looked directly into his eyes trying to read the emotions there. "How does this end?"

"Unfortunately, Rose, I'm going to have to kill you." Victor answered stepping closer to me. "It's not personal. It just is. It's a shame because you're so talented and it is true what they say. You're the best Guardian of your generation and truth be told you'd easily replace 3 of my men and perform their duties a million times better."

"You're the 2nd person to say that to me." I confessed feeling the indescribable rage burst out of my chest as I allowed the cuffs to fall from my wrists. I wrapped my hand around my blade and leaned a little closer. "This. Is. Personal." I sneered pulling my arm from behind me with my blade in hand as I grabbed the front of his shirt as my blade went to his throat slicing his throat.

"DADDY!"

"VICTOR!" Robert screamed. "Kill her!"

The two guardians' that remained in the room sprinted to action but almost simultaneously two gunshots- BANG-BANG -went off and the two guardian's bodies fell to the floor blood oozing from the entry bullet wound on their foreheads.

"You b-betrayed us." Natalie's voice trembled. "H-how could you do that?!"

Robert Doru stepped in front of his niece shielding her. "Rose- please- kill me and let my niece go." Robert looked white as a sheet his eyes flickered between the three of us and his dying brother. "She's innocent."

"Nobody is innocent." I barely recognized my own voice as I spoke. I considered letting Natalie go. Victor Dashkov was the bad guy and I'd killed him or I would have once he stopped choking on his own blood.

The darkest part of me reared its ugly head and took pleasure of the chaos and death surrounding me. So much blood… So little time to enjoy it… It'd been reacquainted with this side of me during Richards torture- I'd liked it, correction, I loved it- I almost felt like myself again. Almost.

"Natalie." I couldn't believe I was doing this. "Run."

"Not without my uncle-" Thomas aimed his gun at Robert's knee and pulled the trigger. "UNCLE! You son of a bitch!"

"Run-" I repeated myself. "-before I change my mind little girl."

"Go." Robert shoved his niece away. "Run." Natalie stumbled to her feet and ran past us out the door. "I'm ready to die."

"And you will." I assured him. "Cuff him to the fireplace."

My phone buzzed with a text from Leigh. "It's time to go."

"You're just leaving me here?!" Robert sounded genuinely shocked. "W-why?"

"So you can burn with your brother." I answered waving a hand towards the door. "Let's go boys."

Thomas, Sean, and I walked out the backdoor of the house and headed towards the edge of the woods towards the front of the house. I stopped at the edge turning back only once at a safe distance watching as Leigh and Quinton jogged across the lawn to join us holding up the remote.

"3. 2. 1- Light it up, Quinn." Leigh grinned as her cousin detonated the bombs that'd placed in the basement of the house.

"Who is that-?" Quinton questioned directing our attention towards the man approaching the front steps of the house. "-If he goes inside that house he's dead-"

No. I whispered to myself shaking my head. No. It can't be. What the fuck is he doing here? "NO!" I screamed as the bombs inside the house went off sending Dimitri's body flying back off the steps towards Thomas' car hitting the windscreen before rolling off onto the gravel. "NO!"

"We need to get out of here-" Leigh gasped grabbing my arm.

I ripped my arm from hers and sprinted across the lawn towards the man lying unconscious on the gravel. "Dimitri!" I fell to my knees beside him rolling him onto his back brushing the rocks and smoke from his face. "Open your eyes!" I pleaded pulling his head into my lap. "Please. Open your eyes, Comrade."

"We _need_ to leave." Thomas ordered from behind me. "It's not safe here."

I looked up meeting Thomas' gaze. "I'm not leaving without him."

"He's dy-" Quinton flinched swallowing his words as I shifted my gaze to his.

"Finish that sentence and I will kill you." I threatened before turning my focus back onto Dimitri. "Comrade? Baby- if you can hear me- please don't die."

"We need to get him to a hospital." Leigh knelt next to me placing her hand on mine. "If he has any chance we need to go now."

I leaned down and I kissed Dimitri's lips. "Please. Don't die." I whispered softly against them feeling my own tears against his cheeks. "Help me lift him."

Thomas and Sean lifted Dimitri's body with ease and I climbed into the backseat of Thomas' car guiding Dimitri's body inside until his head was rested on my lap. It was impossible to fit anybody else into the back seat with us.

Thomas slid into the driver's seat and Leigh into the passenger seat. Sean stopped at Thomas' window telling him that he'd take Quinton and meet us at the hospital.

"Be careful." Thomas pleaded.

"I will." Sean promised squeezing his arm. "Go."

I refocused on the unconscious man and brushed my fingers through his _short_ hair. "You cut your hair." I whispered quietly. "It's _nice_."

"R-roza." I stopped breathing at the sound of his voice. "A-are you r-r-real?" I cried with relief at the sound of his voice and I couldn't help the tiniest giggle that escaped me. I'd spent months dreaming of this man and I frequent question if he was real or a figment of my imagination. "R-roza?"

"It's funny." I whispered leaning down close to his ear. "I'm usually the one questioning what is real and what isn't these days…"

"Don't l-leave me." I felt tears roll down my cheeks as I heard the pain in his voice. "I-I've miss you."

"Don't leave me." I pleaded kissing his forehead.

10 minutes later I watched Thomas' carry Dimitri's unconscious body into the emergency room yelling for help. "Why didn't you go with them?" Leigh questioned staying at my side at the entrance of the emergency room.

"Cause' it's not over." I answered. "Did you hear from Dominique?"

"Yep." Leigh answered. "He's located Ivan Zeklos." I nodded my approval before pulling out the phone I'd swiped when Thomas' wasn't looking. "Why do you have Thomas' phone?"

I scrolled through the contacts until I found the contact I wanted. "I've got to make a phone call." I answered placing the phone at my ear. "Find us a car."

" _Tommy? How are you little brother?"_ The sound of my mother's voice hit me in heart and I found myself leaning against the side of the building with tears welling up in my eyes. At least I knew the sound of my own mother's voice.

"Mom?"

"Rosemarie?" I closed my eyes at the sadness in my mother's voice. "Is that really you?"

"It's me." I answered noting another voice in the background. "I don't have a lot of time."

"Are you okay? Where are you? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." It wasn't a total lie. "Mom- listen- Dimitri was hurt and he's been taken to hospital. I'll text you the address."

"W-where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital." I answered. "I can't stay."

"Why not-" Janine was cut off by somebody. "-Ibrahim! It's Rose."

"Janine." I tensed at the sound of my father's voice and suddenly wished that I were right there with him and wrapped protectively in his arms. "R- _Rose_ is dead, Janine."

When my mother spoke again I could tell that I'd been put on loudspeaker. "Rosemarie? Say hello to your father."

"Daddy." I hadn't called him that since I was a little girl.

"Little girl?"

"I'm back from the dead." I announced half amused as I saw Leigh pull up to the curb in a yellow Volkswagen. "I'll text you the address to the hospital. _I love you_." I hung up shooting a quick text and map location to Janine before I turned off the phone and left it on the bench for Thomas to find. "You've got a thing for classics don't you?"

Leigh grinned as I slid into the passenger seat. "I do." Leigh answered as I buckled my seatbelt. "Aren't you going to ask where we're going?" I lifted my gaze to hers raising a questioning eyebrow. "Fine! You're seriously- _like_ \- no fun at all."

I decided to humor her. "Where are we going?"

The biggest grin I'd ever seen lit up Leigh's face. "VEGAS BABY!"

 **...To Be Continued...**

 **I'd just like to say a quick thank you to everybody who reviewed and has stuck with me throughout this story. I know how frustrating it is to wait for an update so I appreciate it. I love you guys for taking the time to review it means a lot.**

 **Also, I hope you guys aren't disappointed about the chapter and I hope that I was able to deliver at least half of what I promised. Originally this chapter was going to be even longer but I decided to split it into Part 1 and Part 2 because of the length of the chapter and I didn't want to make you guys wait another minute.**

 **I can't wait to hear your thoughts.**

 **XOxo.**

 **Thanks for Reading!**

 **AND A BIGGER THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**


	22. No Mercy: Chapter 6 Part 2

**I'm BACK! I'm so sorry for the delayed update! It's been crazy with study, moving, illness, and trying to rewrite Just Say Yes into an Original Story. ANyway, that's enough rambling- ENJOY THE CHAPTER My Pets! (See what I did there Harmony82) I hope this chapter makes up for making you wait. XOxo. Enjoy.**

No Mercy

Dimitri Belikov

I had every intention of going after Victor Dashkov after I left my apartment and yet as I waited for the traffic lights to change I found myself thinking of Dr. Cassandra Wilkins. The M.E. who'd apparently been paid by Ivan to forge the DNA results that let everybody to believe that Rose was dead.

As the lights changed colour I decided a slight detour was in order. The last time I'd taken this particular route was 5 months ago- the day Dr. Wilkins had read the results that altered my life.

I pulled open the glass door to the building and stepped inside the cold and stagnant reception area. It was late afternoon and the receptionist had already left for the day- I wasn't sure where Dr. Wilkins office was located and I wasn't patient enough to wait for Dr. Wilkins to find me.

The halls of the morgue were deserted and the smell of bleach-hung heavy in the air. The smell combined with the surroundings reminded me of the last time I'd walked these same halls following Ibrahim and Janine towards the exam room where my Roza's lifeless corpse was laid out on display on a metal slab covered by a white sheet- o _nly it wasn't_ _ **my**_ _Roza_.

I wondered down the halls until I came to an examination room with a single exam table in the center with a corpse covered by a white sheet. The room was identical to the one I'd stood in 5 months ago. I've had a recurring nightmare with this exact scenario a million times and just like in my nightmare I moved towards the cold steel slab.

I raised my hand to the white sheet and pulled it back- "What are you doing in here?" The nightmare shattered around me and I turned towards the unfamiliar voice to reveal a skinny nurse in grey scrubs with a clipboard held to her chest. "You cannot be in here."

"I'm sorry." I apologized clearing my throat as I glanced back down at the lifeless body on the slab. "I'm a little lost." Understatement of the century I chuckled bitterly before I turned back to the nurse. "I'm looking for Dr. Wilkins?"

"She's not here." The nurse stated stepping into the room. " _Obviously_."

"Do you know where I can find her?"

"Have you checked her office?" The nurse gestured impatiently towards the door. "Take a right at the end of the hall and follow it down until you reach a door that says _Dr. C. Wilkins_."

A few minutes later I arrived at the office of Dr. Cassandra Wilkins. The door was cracked open and I could see Dr. Wilkins sitting behind her desk typing away on her desktop. I knocked twice and stepped into the office not waiting for her to respond. "Dr. Wilkins."

Dr. Wilkins lifted her eyes from the screen and ran them over my body. " _Hello_." I fought the urge to roll my eyes as her eyes met mine. "Can I help you?" Dr. Wilkins questioned standing up from behind her desk walking towards me. "Do I know you?"

"We've met." I acknowledged.

Dr. Wilkins tilted her head. "Are you that guy from the dating website-?"

"No." My standards have been disturbingly low as of late but I'd never gone that low. "My _name_ is Dimitri Belikov."

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

"It should." I chuckled approaching her casually. "I'd like to discuss the payment you received for forging DNA results for _Rose Hathaway_." At the mere mention of Rose's name Dr. Wilkins entire body went ridged as she reached for the phone on her desk. "At least you remember her." I whispered inches from her ear as I wrapped my hand around her throat. "Hang up the phone."

"I'll scream."

I smiled against her ear tightening my grip around her throat. "I'll snap your neck before you make a sound." I promised leaning back as I looked into her frightened tearful eyes. "Let's start with the simplest question- who hired you to forge the results?"

"I-I don't know his name." Dr. Wilkins gasped trying to pry my hand from her throat. "I can't even tell you where the money came from- nobody can- the account is untraceable! All I have is a paper copy of the bank statement."

"Get it." I snapped letting go of her throat. "Now." Dr. Wilkins stumbled towards her filing cabinet and ripped open a drawer shifting through papers trying to find the bank statement. "I don't have all day-" I'd barely finished speaking before a piece of crumpled paper was thrusted towards me.

I unfolded the creased paper and scanned the page- at first it just looked like an ordinary bank transaction from overseas until I saw the three-digit number that was hidden in the barcode at the bottom of the transaction receipt.

The three-digit number told me everything I needed to know… Jace wasn't lying, confused, or mistaken when he'd told me that Ivan was involved in Rose's murder/disappearance. I couldn't deny it anymore- Ivan really had betrayed me.

The money used to pay Dr. Wilkins didn't come from any account that Ivan owned- It came from an account that I'd setup to take care of my family and continue to care for them should anything happen to me. It'd been opened five years ago and only three people had access to the money: Ivan, Olena, and Myself.

My mother rarely accessed the account and when she did it was to pay for Vika and Paul's education at St. Basils or to pay for repairs to our home in Baia otherwise the account remained untouched.

Ivan was given access to the account as a precaution in case anything happened to Olena before she could make arrangements- I'd trusted Ivan to keep my family safe and make sure that their futures would be secure with the money and investments I'd made on their behalf and he'd taken that trust and money and used it to pay Dr. Wilkins to convince her family- to convince me- that the love of my life was **dead**.

Why? It pissed me off that I kept coming back to that question. A voice inside my head told me it didn't fucking matter and that I should postpone the search for Victor and catch the next flight to Vegas and find the traitorous bastard! As tempting as that thought was I needed more- I needed answers and then I'd kill Ivan Zeklos.

What was the point of all of this? Ivan went to that parking lot with Randall with the intent to kill Rose but was interrupted by Victor's team of assassins/retrieval team who'd been sent to kidnap Lissa but took a dying Rose instead. Father Travis aka the head of the retrieval team had said that the last time he'd seen Rose alive she'd been taken to a hospital. Meanwhile Ivan planned the cover-up that involved killing a girl and removed all traces of her identity and paid the M.E. to forge the DNA.

It wasn't pure luck that Dr. Wilkins was assigned to Rose's case – I'm convinced that Ivan and Dr. Wilkins had a prior connection but I'd yet to discover the truth behind it and I didn't necessarily have the time to question her about it either.

Another thing that bothered me was _motive_. I couldn't begin to comprehend Ivan's motives and that's what really bothered me. It was easy to figure out Victor's motives… The guy was senile and convinced that he was madly in-love with Lissa despite the fact that she was young enough to be his daughter and pregnant with another man's baby. It drove me crazy that I could explain away Victor's motives behind his actions and yet I couldn't figure out my best friend's motive.

I'd known Ivan Zeklos most of my life- I'd never had an issue reading the guy or sensing his motives. Ivan was predictable and a creature of habit and yet lately it was as if he was a total stranger to me which bothered me as much as trying to figure out his motives behind trying to kill my fiancée.

Dr. Wilkins screamed as I grabbed the back of her head as she tried to bolt towards the office door. I covered her mouth and spun her around throwing her up against her office door. "Where exactly do you think you're going?"

"I a-answered your questions." Dr. Wilkins sobbed her whole body trembling. "Please. Don't kill me. I've already been over this with that FBI guy- I don't know anything else other than what I've already told you!"

"And I don't believe you." I sneered tightening my grip around her neck watching as her pale face turned from red to purple. "What happened to my fiancée? And don't think about lying to me because I will not hesitate to kill you- and I'll _enjoy_ it."

Dr. Wilkins eyes widened. "Your fiancée? I-I didn't know! Please, don't kill me!"

"I'm not going to kill you." I chuckled in amusement. "At least not today." I added enjoying the look of fear in her eyes. "Leave town." I held up my hand stopping her from speaking. "If you don't leave town immediately I will tell Ibrahim Mazur that you helped cover up his daughter's murder. If I ever see you again I will kill you just for the fun of it and if you're lucky there just might be a tooth left to identify you."

… **The Hospital …**

I groaned at the persistent beeping sound from the hospital monitors surrounding me. I blinked staring up at the pasty white ceiling of my hospital room cringing at the harshness of the light- I raised my arm to shield my eyes before I dropped my arm as pain shot through my sides.

"Jesus Chris." I cursed balling my other hand into a fist.

The sound of a man chuckling next to me snapped me to attention. "You might want to remain still." Abe looked exhausted as he stared back at me. "How do you feel?"

"Like I was blown up." I lifted myself further up the bed despite Abe's earlier warning. "Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here?"

Abe tilted his head sideways. "What do you remember?"

Ivan paid Dr. Wilkins to forge the DNA results using the money meant to support my family. "The last thing I remember is leaving the morgue."

"What were you doing at the morgue?" Abe questioned curiosity written all over his face.

"It's a long story." I confessed deciding to focus on the wall behind Abe's head. I should've filled Abe in on what I'd discovered weeks ago but I hadn't been ready to face him- it was hard to see him now and not think of how similar he looked to Rose. I took a deep breath and filled Abe in on everything that I'd discovered from Victor's obsession with Lissa, Randall's betrayal, Victor's paid team of assassins who'd taken Rose and finally Ivan's role in the whole cover-up including the story of how Ivan had paid Dr. Wilkins to forge the DNA.

"You weren't kidding." Abe shifted back into the uncomfortable hospital chair. "Why didn't you contact me as soon as you discovered this information?"

Angry I met Abe's intense brown eyes. "I knew you'd try to shut me out- a misguided attempt to protect me- and I don't need protecting, Zmey." I closed my eyes taking a deep calming breath noting that it hurt to even breathe. "How did you find me?" When Abe didn't respond straight away I forced my eyes open and met Abe's gaze. "Abe?"

"She's alive." I blinked once, twice, staring at Abe in confusion. "Rose… _Our Rose is a live_." Abe clarified uneasily. "She's the reason we're both here… Rose killed Victor and Robert Dashkov. If you'd been any closer to the house when it exploded you'd have died- Rose was there and brought you to the hospital before ringing Janine to tell us where to find you."

" _NO!" I heard a familiar voice scream in the distance right before the sound of a bomb exploding went off and I was flying backwards through the air- I hit something hard and I felt it shatter behind me before the world went black and I landed painfully on the gravel. "Open your eyes." I heard that same voice plead as I felt myself being lifted into her lap. "Please. Open your eyes, Comrade."_

 _Roza? My heart raced painfully inside my chest at the sound of her voice- the feel of her trembling hands as they stroked my face- I fought to open my eyes but my eyelids felt inhumanly heavy. I ached to see her face again._

" _I'm not leaving without him." My Roza snapped at somebody who'd spoken of leaving. Another voice began to say that I was dying and I wanted to punch him in the throat- I wasn't dying- was I? "Finish that sentence and I will kill you." Roza promised and the tone of her voice made me thankful I wasn't on the receiving end of it. "Comrade? Baby, if you can hear me, please don't die. Please. Don't die." Roza begged again before she loosened her grip on me. "Help me lift him." I felt myself being lifted but I couldn't do anything to protest or assist. The moment I felt her hand in my hair I relaxed and felt more alert as she began talking to me. "You cut your hair. It's nice."_

 _Translation: I hate it._

" _R-roza." It hurt to speak but I needed to know. "A-are you r-r-real? Roza?"_

 _The sweetest sound of Roza's giggle filled my ears but when she spoke I could hear the bitterness and pain in her voice that ripped my heart from my chest. "It's funny." It didn't seem funny at all. "I'm usually the one questioning what is real and what isn't these days."_

 _I wanted to ask her what that meant but instead I begged her to never leave me. "Don't leave me." I begged wanting nothing more than to wrap my arms around her and never let go but I'd settle for just being able to hold her hand. "I've missed you." I felt myself slipping away towards the end._

 _I felt her lips on my forehead. "Don't_ _ **leave**_ _me."_

My eyes shifted around the hospital room but it was empty besides the two of us. "Where is Rose?"

"We're not entirely sure." Abe confessed. "Rose disappeared with her friend- Leigh- after Thomas brought you into the ER."

Leigh? Thomas? "Who the hell are these people?"

"Thomas Campbell was Victor Dashkov's Guardian… Thomas is also Janine's younger half-brother. Rose's Uncle. Thomas helped Rose kill Victor and Robert. As for Leigh she's a mystery wrapped inside of another larger complicated mystery."

"Your daughter is back from the dead and run off with a mysterious girl and you're telling me that you know absolutely nothing about said mysterious girl? Are you fucking serious Zmey?"

Abe rolled his eyes at me. "I didn't say that we knew nothing- I simply said that the girl was a mystery- the girls met at Briarcliff."

"Briarcliff?" I couldn't hide my confusion. "Isn't that a mental asylum?"

"It is." Abe confirmed. "It's also a prison of sorts for both the clinically insane and dangerous criminals of the state."

"Abe." I squeezed my eyes shut. "Please don't tell me that's where Rose has been this whole time?" I pleaded opening my eyes and staring into Abe's pained ones. "Jesus Christ." I cursed shaking my head as I shifted my gaze to the ceiling. "She was alive this whole time… What do you know Zmey?"

"It's a long story." Abe rested his elbows on his knees refusing to meet my gaze.

I chuckled dryly. "We've got time."

Abe lifted his gaze to mine shaking his head. "Time is definitely something that we don't have."

"Abe." I don't think I'd ever seen Ibrahim 'Zmey' Mazur look quite so defeated. "What the hell happened while I was away?"

Abe chuckled lifting his gaze to mine. "A lot. Ivan was contacted by a man called 'A' also known as Alistair Hathaway, Janine's older brother. Zeke was hired by Alistair to kill Esma Mazur- _my mother_ \- and Rose when she was 9 years old. It was revenge- all of this is happening because of revenge- I killed his wife and children in a collateral twist after Doyle O'Malley sent an assassin to kill my fiancée Tatiana Ivashkov but instead shot Tatiana's Guardian. Janine Hathaway. Janine was pregnant with Rose at the time and it was afterwards in hospital that I found out that I was going to be a father- Doyle crossed a line by going after Tatiana and left me no other choice but to kill him."

"Alistair isn't going to stop is he?"

Abe raised an eyebrow at me. "If it was your family would you?"

"No."

"Alistair isn't going to stop until he's killed everybody I care about- Janine, the baby, Rose, you and anybody else who stands between his revenge and only when there is no one left in this world that I love will Alistair finally kill me."

"Not if we kill him first." It was easier said than done.

The door to my hospital suite opened and Pavel entered the room followed by two Guardian's and two younger guys who looked to be in their early 20's. "Boss. _Belikov_ \- I'm glad to see you're not dead."

"Pavel." I acknowledged. "What's with the entourage?"

"Guardian's Thomas Campbell and Sean Porter." Pavel introduced the two Guardians before introducing the other two guys. "Dominique Gomez and Quinton Torres… These two were helping Rose with her mission to hunt down and kill Victor Dashkov."

"Where is Rose?" I questioned the two men.

"The girls are in Vegas." Dominique answered. "The last contact I had with them was to give them the location of their next target."

"Vegas?" Abe questioned. "Whose their next target?"

I knew the answer before Dominique even opened his mouth to answer. "Ivan Zeklos." It still felt like a punch to the gut. "The girls will reach him in exactly 12 hours."

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Abe shouted jumping to his feet as I climbed out of bed ripping the IV from my hand. "Get back into bed!"

Ignoring the pain coursing through my body I forced myself to stand up. "I can't just sit back while she's out there-"

"Belikov." Pavel reached out grabbing my arm. "You can barely stand."

I ripped my arm from his grip and turned to glare at him. "If you're not going to help me then get the fuck out of my way!"

"Son." I paused at the sound of Abe's voice. "Please."

"She's vulnerable." I whispered closing my eyes drawing in a deep breath as I sat on the edge of the hospital bed. "If Alistair finds out that Roza is alive he'll send men to kill her."

"As far as the world knows Rose is dead." It was supposed to be comforting but it offered me little comfort. "She's been careful so far."

"I'm not staying here while she's out there." She's been alive this whole time? I felt sick to my stomach when I thought about the last 5 months. I'd been getting high and drinking myself numb with a whore on each finger- meanwhile Roza had been alive and imprisoned at an Asylum for violent criminals and the clinically insane patients.

I'd heard stories about Briarcliff and if there was even an ounce of truth to them there was no telling what kind of torture or hell Roza had lived through in the last 5 months.

"I'm going with or without you." I confessed. "It's your choice."

Abe released a frustrated sigh. "Pavel- I think it's time to wake the pilot."

"Yes sir." Pavel answered pulling out his phone.

No Mercy

Rose Hathaway

"How did you two meet?" Leigh questioned stuffing her face with fries. "God! These fries are amazing! Briarcliff really needs to upgrade the menu perhaps I'll get the suppliers name from the cook and write a recommendation. What do you think?"

I rolled my eyes picking at my own fries. "Eat your fries."

"Dimitri is older than I expected." Leigh carried on as if I hadn't spoken. "He's certainly pretty."

"Pretty?" I couldn't stop the grin from spreading across my face. "I'll admit- that is certainly not the word I'd use to describe a man like Dimitri Belikov…" I trailed off staring at the healing scars on my wrist as I thought of Dimitri's condition. It nearly killed me to leave him at the hospital but if I'd stayed it would've made things complicated and I wouldn't have been able to finish what was started in that parking lot when Ivan shot me. "Dimitri and I at 1 of Ivan's Parties almost a year ago."

"Ivan Zeklos and Dimitri are friends?"

"More like brothers." I corrected shifting my gaze to the passing traffic. "They've been friends since childhood." I looked at Leigh when she didn't respond straight away and found her staring at me. "What is it?"

"You're planning to kill your fiancés brother?"

" _Yes_."

"Killing Ivan will hurt Dimitri." I didn't respond choosing to remain silent. "Is that what you want? Do you want to hurt him? Punish him for not saving you or do you just want him to hate you so you don't have to hate yourself?"

I didn't have time to respond as our waitress approached the table chewing gum while tapping her pen on her notepad. "Can I get you gals anything else?"

"No." I said sliding out of the booth. "We're done here."

"Rose! Wait!" Leigh called out cursing as I made my way to the diners exit. I ignored Leigh and turned on the phone Dominique had given Leigh a few days ago to keep in contact with him.

 _Zmey & The Russian are on the move._

 _Ivan is staying at the Bellagio.  
Act quickly._

Dom.

"Shit." I cursed kicking the wheel of some old rust bucket.

"Rose! What is it?"

"Abe and Dimitri are on they're way." I wasn't that surprised that Zmey was coming after me but Dimitri wasn't in any condition to travel across country- "Ivan is staying at the Bellagio."

"Rose- Let's talk about this for a minute."

Are you fucking kidding me! I wanted to scream in her face as I pulled my hand from hers. "Leigh." I warned. "This isn't up for discussion either you are with me or against me-"

"I'm with you." Leigh snapped angrily stepping into my path. "Don't ever fucking question _that_ but don't talk to me like I'm some lackey either! I've got your back but don't think I won't drop you if you're asking for it- we're friends but even I have a limit."

"We're not friends." I regretted the words the moment I said them. "You think you know me! You don't know anything about who I am or who I was or who my family is. You're here because I saved your life! You mean nothing to me- less then nothing- deep down you know that but you stay because you're afraid to be alone despite having been alone your whole life."

"Is _that_ all you've got?" Leigh asked chuckling as she held out her arms. "You're right. I don't know you but I do know that you're the only person who knows what I went through and vice versa. We don't have to be friends but I'd like to be and like it or not we're ride or die."

I rolled my eyes though I couldn't help but smile. "You're insane."

" _Obviously_! I did just escape the loony bin!" Leigh winked unlocking our new wheels. "Now get your ass in the truck before that redneck realizes that I swiped his keys on the way out." I chuckled and climbed into the truck shaking my head at the shit-eating grin on Leigh's face. "After we kill ourselves a Zeklos how about a round of black jack? I'm feeling lucky."

"Me too." I picked up the sunglasses from the floor sliding them on. "Hey Leigh?"

"Yeah Boo?" Leigh giggled pressing her foot on the gas. "Those are some ugly ass sunnies."

"Don't hate." I kicked up my feet on the dash. "I'm sorry about what I said-"

"Forget it." Leigh cut me off. "I know you didn't mean it."

"I _really_ didn't." I whispered closing my eyes. "Ride or Die- It's that simple?"

"It's that simple…"

 _I looked around the expensive bathroom until I caught sight of myself in the mirror. I was only half dressed wearing a red lace bra and black skinny jeans with the buckle half done up. My hair was all over the place from being towel dried and my lips were swollen and pink from being kissed._

 _I stood in front of the mirror running a hand over my stomach- the diamond ring on my finger sparkled back at me reminding me of the night before but something felt off. My skin… It looked soft yet ripped and smooth but it didn't feel like that beneath my fingers._

" _Roza." Dimitri growled against my ear sliding his arms around my waist._

" _Don't get any ideas, Comrade." I winked at him in the mirror covering his hands with mine. "I'm already late- Lissa will kill me if we don't leave in the next 15 minutes."_

" _I'll be done in 10." I moaned at the feel of his teeth grazing my throat. "You're mine."_

" _I am." I moaned arching against his. "But I am also Lissa's Guardian- and Best Friend. I promised to spend the day with her."_

 _Reluctantly Comrade released me. "Tonight."_

" _Tonight." I promised turning my head to look at him. "I promise." I whispered leaning up and pressing my lips to his- only as our lips touched pain shot through my chest and I launched forward screaming. "Comrade-! What's happening-"_

 _I opened my eyes and staring back at me was a stranger- her skin was pale and covered in scars and old burns, her lips were cracked and grey opened in a silent scream of agony and her eyes were blank like those of a corpse void of all life and hope._

 _The room shifted until I stood in an abandoned parking lot facing Ivan Zeklos. "Ivan? What's happening to me?"_

" _It's not personal." Ivan lifted the gun and pointed it at me. "Dimitri will never know."_

" _Ivan- Stop! Please!" BANG. BANG. I stumbled back looking down at my chest- my knees buckled and I fell to my knees staring up at Ivan in disbelief as my surroundings begin to shift again until I was kneeling on the disgusting surface of my cell. "Calliope?"_

 _From the darkness a sinister chuckle echoed. "Guess again…" No. No. It's not possible._

" _I killed you."_

" _Did you?" Dr. Augustine questioned from the darkness. "Then why am I still here?"_

" _ROSE!" Calliope screamed from the darkness. "Help me!"_

" _You can't help her, Rose." Dr. Augustine laughed. "You can't even help yourself."_

" _Calliope!" I screamed trying to reach her. "Stop! She's just a kid!" Dr. Augustine laughed as Calliope's screams grew louder and louder.. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Calliope!"_

" _ROSE!"_

" _HELP ME!" Calliope screamed._

"ROSE! Wake UP! It's not real-!" Leigh yelled shaking me until I was able to focus. "Look at me." Leigh pleaded touching my face wiping away my tears. "Stay with me."

I covered my face as I began to sob uncontrollably. "It's never going to end."

"Shh." Leigh whispered stroking my hair. "It'll get better." A part of me knew that she was right- it does get better but it takes time- and time has never been on my side when it comes to things like this. "Just keep on breathing."

I'm not sure how long Leigh and I held onto each other in the front seat but I eventually pulled myself together and wiped away all my tears and snot. "Where are we?"

"We're here." Leigh leaned forward looking up at the hotel. "I parked a block back." Leigh reached into her pocket and held out a card. "While you slept I paid a visit to the hotel. I swiped a card from a cleaning lady and managed to get a sneak peak at the logbook- Ivan Zeklos is staying in a private suite on the 28th floor."

"What else did you find out?"

"The hotel is swarming with feds." Leigh explained grabbing a bag off the floor. "I picked you up a few things in case anybody was looking for _you_." I opened the bag and found a change of clothes and a red wig. "I don't suppose I can talk you into waiting for your old man."

"Leigh."

"You're planning to kill a man in a hotel full of federal agents."

"I'm not saying it's be without risk."

"At least let me come with you."

"Absolutely not." I stripped out of my clothes in the front seat. "If Ivan escapes I'm trusting you to make sure he doesn't get away."

… **20 Minutes Later …**

 _Breathe._ I reminded myself continuously as I made my way through the crowded hotel lobby- it wasn't easy with the amount of tourist running around the hotel lobby. I'd spotted several agents in the lobby as I kept my head down and made a beeline for the elevator.

I pressed the button for the 28th floor and leaned back against the wall. "Can you hear me?" I asked covering my mouth as if I was about to sneeze. "Leigh?"

" _I'm here."_ Leigh's voice cracked through the earpiece. _"Are you okay?"_

"Fine." I rolled my eyes at the grunt I received in return. "Where are you?"

" _I'm parked across the street."_

The elevator doors opened and I stepped out onto empty floor… I stopped outside Ivan's door and knocked twice waiting for a response. "Who is it?" A female called from the other side followed by a giggle. "Who is it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Room Service."

"It's about time! I'm starving!" The door unlocked revealing a woman wearing only a G-string and a man's shirt opened the door. "You aren't room service."

Ivan stood frozen staring at me in disbelief. "Rose."

"Hello Ivan." I smirked. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

The half naked woman suddenly leaped towards me- I reacted immediately and grabbed the back of the woman's head smashing her face into the wall next to the door before I pulled her back and grabbed the knife out of her hand and slicing it across her throat before releasing my grip and letting her fall.

"That was rude." I told her before turning my gaze onto Ivan. "You should've hired better security."

"Listen Rose…"

" _Oh,_ now you want to talk?"

"I didn't have a choice."

"Bullshit."

"I'm telling the truth!" Ivan shouted keeping distance between us. "It was either kill you or be responsible for Dimka's entire family being murdered! I know- I _KNOW_ how Dimka feels about you but you're just 1 woman he'd eventually move on! And he did- it wasn't easy but I know my brother and losing his family would've killed him."

"You're lying-" Ivan rushed me pushing me into a wall- I cried out as my head hit the wall and Ivan tried to rush past me but I still held his 'security' guard's knife in my hand and I threw it hitting him in the shoulder.

"ARRH!" Ivan screamed slamming into the wall in the hallway.

I reached around to touch the back of my head- I barely felt the pain but when I pulled my hand back my fingers were covered in blood. "Son of a bitch." I cursed him stumbling my way into the hall following him down the hall but before I could get to him the fucker got onto the elevator.

"FREEZE! FBI." I heard a familiar voice shout from the other end of the hall. "Hands in the air! Now!" I cursed glancing to my side at the staircase. Yes? No? Suicide? "Turn around slowly."

The stairwell was 3 feet away- I could make it if the fed behind me was a shitty shot. 1. 2. 3. Go! I slammed myself against the door and slammed it shut behind me as the first gunshot echoed in the hall. I didn't wait to stall the door I bolted to down the staircase feeling a sense of déjà vu from escaping Briarcliff except this was a lot more dangerous.

" _Ivan just jumped into a taxi."_

"Follow him!" I ordered a little breathless as I came to a holt upon hearing footsteps on the steps below me. Shite. Shite. Shite. Instead of risking I ran back up to the last step and ran through the door and into a busy hall packed with a wedding party by the looks of it. I discarded the red wig into the trash and removed the leather jacket.

I followed the wedding party into the elevator relieved to have squeezed into the 1st group of people going down to the lobby. I held my breath and counted backwards from 100 until the elevator doors opened and everybody stepped out.

I'd just gotten to the strip when I heard somebody call out my name. "Rose?" I looked back over my shoulder and was shocked to find a fed standing less then 10 feet away from me. "Is it you."

"Do I know you?"

Confusion filled his pale blue eyes as he stared at me. "You don't remember me?"

"Don't take it personally I don't remember a lot of people." I heard shouting from back at the hotel and saw 3 feds running towards us- the friendly fed saw them too and looked torn as he looked back at me.

"You should probably go." The fed stepped towards me as if he was coming for me. "Get out of the city while you still can."

I didn't waste time arguing with him as I ran across the strip- I ran for several blocks until I reached the sports motorcycle that Leigh had stolen for me along with a bag of clothes. I stripped quickly into the skinny black jeans and singlet pulling on the leather jacket and helmet straddling the Yamaha YZF- R250 sports motorcycle.

The engine revved to life between my thighs and I tore out of the ally and into the strip. Luckily for me- Leigh had been giving directions of how to follow her through the earpiece and I'd managed to remember most of them.

" _The taxi is dropping him off at a private runway- he's arguing with a guy about the upfront payment. What do you want me to do?"_

"Do not let him leave!" I ordered swerving between cars on the highway.

…

When I arrived at the runway it was easy to spot the garage that she'd described. She'd taken Ivan and the pilot hostage and taken them into the garage- the pilot was whiter then paper as he knelt on the cold concrete floor pleading for his life while Ivan sat on his ass with his head in his hands.

Leigh sighed kneeling in front of the pilot. "For the love of GOD please shut the fuck up!"

The moment the pilot saw me relief flooded his features. "RUN! Get Help!" In less then a second Leigh was on her feet and had her gun aimed at my head. "RUN!"

"I could've killed you!" Leigh screeched dropping the gun looking back at the pilot. "Try that again and I'll cut out your tongue before I kill you."

"If it makes you feel better-" I paused catching Ivan's gaze. "-It's not personal."

"I have a wife! A family! I haven't done anything to you-!"

"None of that matters." Leigh told the pilot as I knelt in front of Ivan. "Bad shit happens whether you've got a family or not."

"Did you really think it'd be that easy?"

"No." Ivan admitted. "I'm sorry."

"I can't do shit with 'I'm sorry' Ivan." I spat at his feet and stood taking a step from him. "Get. Up." I ordered my gun pointed at him. "Now."

"Um- Rose." Leigh called out hesitantly. "We've got company- lots of it." Taking into consideration the lack of sirens and flashing lights my guess was that Zmey had finally arrived. "It's Thomas and your Russian."

My Russian- Ivan's eyes widened at something behind me. "Dimka."

"Roza?" I breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of his voice.

"You _shouldn't_ be here." I snapped keeping my eyes locked on Ivan.

"Neither of us should be here, Baby." Dimitri whispered stepping up behind me. "Please. Give me the gun- I'll deal with my brother."

No. "No." I repeated. "You don't understand."

"I do." Challenged Dimitri. "Please-"

"Don't touch me!" I snapped flinching away from Dimitri's touch when he'd tried to reach around and take the gun from my hand. "You do not fucking touch me!"

"Okay- Okay- I won't touch you." Dimitri promised. "Roza? Please."

" _Please_?" I laughed bitterly as I stared at Ivan. "Did you hear that Ivan? Dimitri is begging for me not to kill you- _I wonder_ \- Would he feel the same way if he knew the truth? Tell him, Ivan. Tell him what happened in the parking lot."

"Rose-" Ivan begged his eyes shifting between Dimitri and I. "-Please don't."

"Tell HIM!" I screamed pointing the gun at his right leg and pulling the trigger. Ivan fell to his knee screaming as the bullet ripped through the muscle. "Dimitri will never know? Isn't that what you said to me before you shot me?"

"I'm SORRY!"

"STOP APOLOGISING!" I shouted at him feeling the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. "TELL HIM THE TRUTH!"

"I didn't have a choice!" Ivan screamed tears rolling down his face. "Dimka! Please- Please. Understand. It was Roza or- Yeva, Olena, Karolina, Sonja, Vika, and the children! It was their lives or hers! I couldn't risk the family for 1 girl…"

"Tell him!" I was losing my patients. "Tell him what you did to me!"

"I SHOT YOU!" Ivan screamed spit flying from his mouth. "I shot her! Okay! I shot her! Are you happy now you crazy bitch!"

Yes. Yes. I was. Dimitri stepped out in front of me staring at his brother. "You could have come to me-You could have avoided all of this if you'd just asked for help."

"Dimka-"

"All this time-" Dimitri whispered. "-You knew there was a chance that Roza was alive and instead of telling me the truth you hid it from me."

"I was protecting you!" Ivan managed to regain his footing. "I was protecting **our** family!"

"YOU WERE PROTECTING YOURSELF!" Dimitri shouted reaching out and grabbing Ivan by the collar of his shirt. "You're nothing but a selfish bastard!"

"If it wasn't for my selfishness your entire family would be dead!"

"Enough." I snapped holding up my gun. "I'd like to kill you now."

"Roza-"

"Kiz- the boy is more valuable to us alive."

"Excuse me!" I spun in the direction of my father's voice. "No! That is not how this is going to work!" I didn't care if I was being unreasonable. "Ivan is MINE to kill! Mine! It is my choice when and how he dies- and I choose now."

"Ivan is my brother-" The Dimitri in my 'here not here' dreams wasn't as handsome as this Dimitri and his voice wasn't nearly as nice however the Dimitri in those dreams knew when to keep his mouth shut a trait that this Dimitri lacked. "-Roza- I understand-"

"You UNDERSTAND nothing!" My blood boiled and my finger twitched on the trigger. In this moment I'd happily kill them all- starting with Ivan. " _You weren't there, Comrade_." I couldn't keep the bitterness out of my voice. "None of you were." I locked eyes with each and every person in the garage except Leigh. "None of you know what happened- you can't even begin to imagine it- I'm glad you can't because it means the darkness hasn't touched you. It began with Ivan and it'll end with Ivan- and if you try to get in my way I will kill you all even if it means killing myself in the process."

"Rosemarie?" I looked at the stranger knowing he was my father- I remembered his voice. I'd heard it in my dreams and in that moment of clarity after coming back from death- it'd been his voice that'd given me the will to fight. "Little Girl- I'm so sorry." Abe apologized tears filling his brown eyes. "Ivan didn't start this, Sweetheart. I did. Everything that happened to you is my fault."

"Wait-" Leigh appeared next to me. "-You blackmailed Ivan to shoot your own daughter?"

My father stared at Leigh like she was an idiot. "Of course not… But the man who blackmailed Ivan to kill Rose is seeking revenge for the death of his family. 20 years ago I killed a man named Doyle O'Malley and his entire family: Doyle's wife and daughter and his 3 grandchildren. It was retaliation- Doyle sent a man to kill my fiancée and shot her Guardian instead- _Janine_. Your mother- it was in the hospital that I found out I was going to be a father. I could've lost Janine that day but she survived- and so did you, Little Girl."

"Are you okay?" Leigh whispered gripping my arm. "Rose?"

"I'm tired." I whispered struggling to keep my eyes opened as I looked at her. "I'm so tired."

"I know." Leigh whispered. "What do you want to do?" Leigh looked back at where Ivan and Dimitri stood waiting for a decision. "Rose? This is your decision."

This wasn't a part of the plan! Kill Dr. Augustine. Check. Kill Sister Fiona. Check. Kill Dr. Matheson. Check. Kill Victor Dashkov. Check. Kill Ivan Zeklos?

"Roza?"

"Little Girl?"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." It was as if Leigh could read my mind at times. "The next person to speak is getting shot in the leg."

I chuckled despite myself as I ran a hand through my hair. "What would you do?"

"Me?" Leigh questioned eyeing Ivan. "I'd kill him but that's me."

"This morning you were begging me to think rationally."

Leigh snorted. "I wanted you to have a plan."

"I did."

Leigh rolled her eyes at me. "That wasn't a plan, Rose. That was suicide."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Nobody died-" I paused cutting my gaze to Ivan. "- _Correction_. I _didn't_ die and considering how many times I've died in the last 5 months I'd call it a success."

"Guardian Hathaway?" Leigh raised her gun to shoot but I caught her hand- I looked over towards the man standing behind my father. _Pavel_. I didn't remember everything- though I remembered enough.

"Guardian Pavel?"

The tiniest smile appeared on his lips before it disappeared. "In 7 minutes this runway is going to be swarming with Federal Agents- Is Mr. Zeklos leaving here unconscious or in a body bag?"

Ivan Zeklos

I jumped into the back of the taxi shouting directions at the driver. "Pen? Paper? Phone? I'll give you a hundred dollars to use your phone?" I reached into my pocket pulling out a roll of notes. Thank GOD I hadn't changed- "Next Exit."

I closed my eyes leaning back into the seat. _"Hi! You've reached Karolina Belikova, if this is an emergency please call my mother's house on-"_ I pulled the phone away from my ear to give the driver more directions. _"-Otherwise leave a message and I'll get back to you."_

I waited for the beep before I began speaking in Russian. "I love you. I've loved you since I was 16 years old and despite all that I've done you've still managed to love me too. My biggest regret is that I didn't step up when you needed me too- I wish I could've been better for you, for our children Paul and Zoya. I was selfish, Baby. I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry- I know it doesn't matter anymore and all that's left is to come clean, and I hope that you'll be able to forgive me. It was Roza or you, the family. Our family. I had to protect you, Karolina. I had to protect our children. I'm the 1 who shot Roza in the parking lot. I was supposed to have killed her but before I could finish the job these men came out of nowhere and loaded her body into the van. I was afraid of what'd happen if Roza's body didn't show up so I killed a girl to cover it up. It was the only way to protect you. I'm sorry-"

" _Recording Ended."_

… **Current Time …**

I'd only ever seen that look once before and it was the night Mr Ivashkov raised his hand for the last time to hit Mama Olena. The brown colour in Dimka's eyes and the darkest black replaced them making him look like a monster- these eyes weren't the eyes of my brother- these were the eyes of a killer craving the warmth of blood on his hands and the crunch of bones beneath his hands. Zmey might have use for me but Dimitri and his daughter wanted nothing more than to kill me where I knelt on 1 knee bleeding to death. Okay, I wasn't bleeding to death but there was a lot of blood and the crazy bitch did shoot me!

Roza stood next to her mental sidekick and debated to kill me or not- Zmey was trying to speak and Dimka was siding with Zmey but not for the same reasons though I'm sure Zmey would definitely like to kill me as well.

I stared at Roza watching as her eyes skitted from 1 thing to another- The hand that held the gun was wrapped over her stomach and the other was stroking her temples which I'd seen were covered in burns- I couldn't see a lot of her skin just from the neck up and burns lined the edge of her hairline and neck- some were healed and a pale colour others were still slightly pink and healing- what the hell had happened to her?

Roza was still beautiful but her once flawless slightly tanned creamy skin was marred and disfigured.

"In 7 minutes this runway will be swarming with federal agents- Is Mr. Zeklos leaving unconscious or in a body bag?"

Roza turned around and looked me directly in the eye. The decision was made. "Do it."

 _At least it'd be quick._

The crazy sidekick actually smiled as she raised her gun. "See you in the next life."

BANG! I closed my eyes waiting for death except nothing happened until it did- Darkness wrapped itself around me and dragged me down further until reality was gone.

No Mercy

Natalie Dashkov

I watched from afar as Lissa and Christian followed the path across the park towards the picnic table by the bond where they'd feed breadcrumbs to the ducks. Grant and Serena lingered far enough away to give the couple the illusion of privacy while staying close.

My gritted my teeth watching as Christian knelt in front of Lissa at the picnic table. Lissa giggled covering her mouth as Christian leaned in close speaking to her swollen pregnant belly- Lissa leaned down cupping her 'new' husbands face as she pressed a kiss to his lips.

Christian and Lissa had eloped over the weekend at the courthouse with Grant and Serena as witnesses.

After I heard the news that they'd eloped I'd been furious! How dare she! This wasn't apart of the plan not that the 'plan' had worked out that great to begin with. Rose should've died in the parking lot and my men were supposed to retrieve Lissa and bring her to me!

I would've treated her a thousand times better then Christian Ozera ever would! I loved her, I always had, and Lissa and I were bound together on a deeper level. Nobody else understood my Lissa the way I did... I truly loved her and Christian was only using Lissa to advance his family name. _Pig_.

My fingers twitched around the gun in my lap as Christian returned Lissa's kiss before leaning down and pressing a kiss on her belly. It made me physically ill to see him touching her like that. Lissa was mine! Nobody understood Lissa the way I did. Nobody. Not Rose and definitely not Christian Ozera! Nobody. Just me.

I lifted the ultrasound photo of my unborn baby and let myself dream of a future with Lissa and our little girl. It wasn't going to be easy but eventually it'd be as if neither Christian nor Rose ever existed. Lissa would learn to live without Christian just as she'd learned to live without Rose. It'd hurt at first but it'd get better and we'd move on together and be the perfect family.

Lissa **will** _love_ me.

"It won't be long now."

 **... Till Next Time ...**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and that it lived up to expectations! As you might have read above I am re-writing Just Say Yes, I'm hoping to turn it into a 2 book series and publish. I'm after a reliable beta/editer who can fix all those annoying little mistakes and give me constructive feedback. If you'd like to read the original 1st chapter of Just Say Yes let me know and I'll post it on the FB Page. I'd love to hear your thoughts on new characters, names, and the backgrounds given to the characters.**

 **No Mercy is coming to an end but I've yet to decide how many chapters it'll take before it comes to an end. I begin studying again in 10 days- It'll be a hectic time but if you guys like I'm going to start updating with short pov chapters from other characters. Example: I've got a steamy idea involving Thomas that I can't wait for you guys to read!**

 **ANYWAY! Let me know what you thought of the chapter - Also, is there anything you guys would like to see happen before No Mercy comes to an end? A character you'd like to hear from? Let me know.**


	23. The Scottish Bastard

**Welcome Back, I promised you a Thomas Campbell POV between chapters. Warning: Thomas Campbell is GAY and there are GAY sex scenes within this chapter. If you don't like it, don't read it, but do not report it and ruin it for every other pervert here who enjoys M/M stories. Myself Included. #WorldsNumber1PervertWroteThis.**

 **I originally thought this would be a current time smut filled POV, though as you'll discover it didn't exactly work out like that. In this point of view, you'll get to see a brief history of Thomas and Rose's relationship when she was a child, as well as the relationship and strange-devotion Thomas has with his sometimes-too-serious big sister Janine.**

 **There will also be SMUT further down! You've been warned.**

No Mercy

Thomas Campbell

The Scottish Bastard

 **…** **10 Years Ago …**

 _I stood at the edge of the field drinking my morning coffee as I watched the small girl run laps with men twice her age. I would have preferred to train her separately but Ibrahim had insisted that she not be given any special treatment because of her age- or the fact that I was her Uncle._

 _"I didn't bring my daughter to you for special treatment, Guardian Campbell." Ibrahim had said as he walked around my office taking in every detail of the room. "I brought Rose to you because I thought you'd be able to prepare her."_

 _"All due respect, Ibrahim," I clenched my teeth sitting forward in my seat. "But I don't train children. How old is Rose anyway? 8? I will not subject a child-!"_

 _Ibrahim held up his hand cutting me off with a look of disbelief. "1st Rose is 10 years old, and she'll train harder than your very best man. 2nd how do you not know how old your own niece is?"_

 _The truth is that if it wasn't for Ibrahim's sudden visit I still wouldn't have known that Rose existed. It's been years since I'd spoken to Janine and the last time I'd seen her it ended in a nasty fight with both of us saying things that I still regretted._

 _"I'm sorry." I apologized standing from my chair. "I won't do it." Ibrahim wasn't the type of man you turned down- most men would have given into his demands but I wasn't 1 of them. "I'm sorry you wasted a trip perhaps next time you'll call."_

 _I'd just opened the door to my office when Ibrahim spoke. "She's in danger, Thomas. A few weeks ago a team of assassins was sent to kill Rose but she'd escaped before they could get her not before witnessing Esma and her Guardian's murdered in cold blood."_

 _I'd frozen with my hand on the doorknob listening to Ibrahim. "She's just a child."_

 _"Rose isn't just a child." Ibrahim continued. "She's a Guardian."_

 _I ripped the door open and stepped out into the hall- I came to a stop at the railing seeing a girl standing in the middle of the boxing ring with a Guardian. The ring was surrounded by men- my men- as they watched the little girl and the Guardian fight._

 _The little girl was quick on her feet and every strike she landed was with purpose. Ibrahim stepped out of my office and stood next to me at the railing his two men flanking either side of us. "She's good," I admitted reluctantly as I tightened my grip on the railing as I watched the little girl. "She reminds me of my father…"_

 _"Janine says the same thing." Ibrahim chuckled._

 _"Speaking of," I paused looking at the man beside me. "Does my sister know that you're here?"_

 _"If Janine has a problem then Janine can come to me," Ibrahim stated watching his daughter with pride as she took down a grown man 3 times her size. "I love your sister, Thomas, but I love my daughter more. I will not jeopardize Rose's life because her mother can't accept that her little brother is gay."_

 _I chuckled bitterly as I turned to face him. "You know."_

 _"Of course I know." Ibrahim turned his head meeting my gaze._

 _"And you still want me to train your daughter?"_

 _"Yes." Ibrahim looked bored as he straightened his suit and tie. "Look, Kid, I don't give a crap what goes on in your bedroom or wherever as long as it doesn't affect my daughter's training. You're the best and you just happen to be family-"_

 _"I'll train Rose on 1 condition." I offered unintentionally cutting him off. "She never knows who I am."_

 _"That is your call to make." Ibrahim held out his right hand to shake._

 _It's been 2 weeks since Ibrahim's visit and it's been an interesting transition. Rose lived across the street in an apartment with her Guardian- Zack. Ibrahim hadn't been exaggerating when he'd said that Rose would work harder than any of my men- the girl didn't know when to quit and begged for a challenge. I divided my time between training 1 on 1 and let her train with the other men._

 _"Morning Thomas!" Rose yelled as she zoomed past me._

 _"How long as she been at it?" I asked her Guardian as he slowed down to a jog towards me._

 _Zack looked down at his watch a little breathless. "3 Hours."_

 _I shook my head half in amusement half in disbelief. "Rose! Hit the showers and meet me in the ring!" I shouted earning the thumbs up as she finished her lap and jogged off towards the gym showers. "I'm working with her today if you want to run a few errands?"_

 _"That'd be great." Zack stretched twisting side-to-side and bending over. I raised my coffee to my lips as I allowed myself a moment to appreciate the body that was in front of me- Zack was a Korean and little under 6ft tall with a dark military buzz cut and a decent amount of muscle packed into his lean athletic body that had the odd tattoo inked into his skin. "I've got to buy more bacon- you wouldn't know it but that girl eats enough for 10 men."_

 _"It's the genes." I chuckled recalling the way my sister had been as a kid. "The Hathaway's can consume an entire cow and still go back for 2nds at dessert."_

 _"Nice to know," Zack smirked reaching for the coffee cup in my hands. "Is that why the boss picked you to train his daughter? Because you have history with the Hathaways?"_

 _"Ibrahim hired me to train his daughter because I am the best," I took back my coffee and finishing the last mouthful. "Rose will call you after training has ended."_

 **…** **2 Years Later …**

 _It's been 1 of those days where absolutely everything that could go wrong- went wrong. 1st my coffee maker died- 2nd my morning date had canceled at the last minute- 3rd my truck got a flat tire on the way home from breakfast. So I really shouldn't have been surprised to find my sister sitting in my office when I walked in._

 _I stood in the doorway of my office just staring at her in disbelief. "Janine?"_

 _Janine lifted her gaze to mine a small smile playing at her lips. "Little Brother." I stepped further into my office closing the door behind me as I sat my bag down. It's been 2 years since I began training Rose and I'd been expecting this visit for a while- I just hadn't thought it'd take 2 years. "How have you been?"_

 _"Busy," I responded taking a seat behind my desk. "You?"_

 _"Busy," Janine repeated. "Thomas-"_

 _"-Janine." I chuckled when we'd both gone to speak at once. "Is this as awkward for you as it is for me?"_

 _"A bit." Janine smiled though it seemed a little forced. "Look- I owe you an apology. The last time we saw each other I said things I didn't mean-"_

 _"I did as well," I confessed. "I'm sorry."_

 _"You have nothing to be sorry for," Janine reached across the table. "I love you, Little Brother."_

 _"I love you too."_

 _"Thomas," Janine sighed heavily. "I appreciate all that you've done- I truly do- but I need you to tell Ibrahim that you can't train Rose anymore."_

 _I chuckled bitterly as I closed my eyes. "You've got to be kidding me."_

 _"Thomas."_

 _"Janine." My eyes snapped open as I met her gaze. "Get out."_

 _"I'm not leaving without my daughter."_

 _I stood from my chair and slammed my hands on the desk. "Unless Ibrahim Mazur himself calls to tell me otherwise Rose isn't going anywhere with you."_

 _"She's my daughter!" Janine shouted jumping to her feet. "I swear to God, Thomas, if you don't-"_

 _"If I don't you'll do what?!" I shouted back at her. "Your threats don't scare me, Janine Hathaway. Ibrahim brought Rose to me for training 2 years ago- if you hate me that much why has it taken this long for you to show your face?"_

 _"Ibrahim didn't tell me-"_

 _"-Or you simply didn't bother to ask." I couldn't hide my disappointment even if I tried. "Jesus Christ- Margot might have been an overbearing bitch from hell but not once did she ever abandon her children. The woman loathed my very existence and she still raised me alongside our brothers and sister. What could be more important to you than your own child?"_

 _"You cannot possibly understand." Janine snapped. "You're not a parent." Janine pushed away from the desk and walked over to the window overlooking the exercise yard. "I have to protect her."_

 _"I'd never let anything happen to her," I promised walking around my desk. "Unless you intend to protect Rose from me?" Janine might as well have taken the gun from her belt and shot me in the heart. "Do you hate me that much, Sister?"_

 _"I don't hate you," Janine whispered quietly. "I can't imagine what you must think of me, Thomas, but everything that I've done has been to protect my daughter."_

 _"Protect her from what? Me?"_

 _"Don't be stupid." Janine sighed turning to look at me. "You know as well as I do how dangerous it is to be a Hathaway in Scotland."_

 _"I'm not a Hathaway." I reminded her unintentionally making Janine wince as if I'd just slapped her in the face. "And technically Rose isn't a Hathaway."_

 _"Our father's enemies don't care if you're a bastard or not," Janine ignored my apology as she continued to speak. "Nor would they care that Rose is the daughter of Ibrahim Mazur."_

 _"Ibrahim would never let anything happen to your daughter." I closed the distance between my sister and I. "And neither would I."_

 _"Thomas- Please, if not for me for tradition…"_

 _The thought had me throwing my head back laughing. "Tradition?! You've got to be kidding me." Tradition went out the window when our father brought home a bastard. I smiled down at my sister shaking my head. "Are we good?"_

 _"If anything happens to my daughter, Little Brother- Ibrahim Mazur will be the last of your worries." There was no humor in Janine's voice. "Otherwise we are good."_

 _"I'll protect her," I promised. "Always."_

 _…_

 _I was sitting in my office eating lunch when a knock sounded on the door. "Come in," I called closing the folder on my desk. "Hello, Rose."_

 _"Do you have a moment, Guardian Campbell?" Rose questioned shifting uncomfortably in the doorway. "It's about my mother's visit this morning."_

 _"Of course." I gestured for her to take a seat. "Did you have a nice lunch?"_

 _Rose leaned back in her seat staring at me. "You've met Janine?"_

 _"Your mother is-"_

 _Rose raised her hand cutting me off. "I've heard the speech of how great my mother is- everybody is very quick to kiss her ass and praise her for being a goddess. Please. I respect you too much to hear the famous speech from you too."_

 _"You're the 1 who wanted to talk about your mother." I reminded her earning an overly exaggerated eye roll that only a pre-teen girl could deliver. "What is it?"_

 _"What did Janine want?"_

 _"Your mother wanted to take you home."_

 _"WHAT!" Rose shot out of her seat. "She can't do that!"_

 _"Sit," I gestured for her to sit back down. "Your mother is concerned about your safety here in Scotland. As I'm sure you're aware you come from a very old Scottish clan- The Hathaway Clan- Your grandfather Robert Hathaway still has many enemies in this country and if any of them were to discover your heritage there would be a bounty on your head."_

 _I'm not sure how I expected Rose to react- I didn't have a lot of experience with children though I'm sure most children would've been frightened. Not Rose. Rose Mazur was different to most children- I wasn't entirely sure that was a good or bad thing._

 _"I'm not going to let anything happen to you…" I began to assure her though was cut off by the sound of giggling- I froze staring at the 12-year-old girl in front of me in a fit of giggles before full blown laughter erupted from her. "…Rose?"_

 _"I'm sorry." Rose giggled covering her mouth. "The look on your face- would it make you feel better if I was cowering in the corner?" Yes. "My father's enemies have been trying to kill me for years."_

 _"Are you not afraid?" I asked studying the child in front of me._

 _"I was afraid when assassins came to kill Esma Mazur and our Guardians," Rose admitted twisting the gold band around her index finger. "I was afraid that the assassins would kill me like they killed my grandmother and I am afraid to die though that only makes me want to fight to live."_

 _"You're just like your mother," I told her as I stood from my desk. "It's time for your next class."_

 _"Does that mean you aren't sending me back to America?"_

 _I flung my arm around her shoulders. "I'm afraid we're stuck with each other for now."_

 **…** **3 Months Later …**

 _A year ago I was hired to protect a politician's family in the countryside of Scotland after threats were made against his family. It was there that I met a man named Sean Parker- A young Guardian of only 23 years old. I always chuckle whenever I think of his age- I'm only 4-years-older then Sean and yet I feel much older._

 _Traditionally Guardians were referred to by last names though the newer generation preferred a more personal approach and often used first named instead. Sean was 1 of those Guardians._

 _From our very first meeting, I had taken a liking to Sean. It was professional at first though over a few weeks of working closely together my feelings began to develop- it made things uncomfortable for me considering that Sean Parker was most definitely NOT gay._

 _It was during a workout in the gym that I discovered Sean Parker wasn't NOT gay though was Bi-Sexual. Still. It's been a shock to the system especially when he'd pushed me up against the wall and kissed me with urgency and desperation I hadn't experienced before._

 _I was experiencing a lot of things that I hadn't previously experienced until I met Sean Parker._

 _The kiss ended leaving me breathless and a little lightheaded. "W-What was that?"_

 _"That was a kiss." Sean breathed against my lips as his hands ran up and down my arms. "I've never kissed a man before but I think I liked it."_

 _My head shot up and I looked into Sean's amused eyes. "You've never been with a man before?"_

 _"No," Sean admitted raising his hand to cup the back of my neck. "But there is something about you."_

 _"Sean." I pressed my palms to his chest trying to get some distance between us. "I'm flattered-"_

 _Sean's eyes widened as he stepped back. "I'm so sorry- I read this wrong didn't I? I thought you liked me- and I'm an idiot."_

 _"No! No! No!" I rushed to assure him. "I do like you," I admitted sheepishly. "I'm just not sure if I'm the right person for you to mess around with?"_

 _Sean chuckled clearly amused. "I'm not going to fall in love with you if that's what you're worried about." Sean closed the distance between us reaching for the bulge in my pants. "Just let it happen."_

 _I'd never been good at denying myself and my self-control was questionable at the best of times. So, of course, it didn't take very much to convince me that this was a good idea. I grabbed hold of Sean's face and kissed him flipping us around on the wall so that his back was pressed against the white wall._

 _I unzipped his hoody letting my hands slide inside to explore what lay beneath. I wasn't disappointed. Hard stomach with ripped muscles with just a little chest hair to tickle my fingers. I slid my hand lower until I reached his basketball shorts- his cock was pitching a tent inside rubbing against my own._

 _I press my cock into his earning a delicious moan from Sean- I kissed along Sean's jaw and down his neck and chest before I knelt in front of him. I reached for the elastic and pulled his pants down biting back a groan as his cock sprang free bobbing up and down in front of my face._

 _"Such a pretty cock." I murmured grabbing hold of the cock at the base- pushing it back against his stomach as I licked from his balls to his swollen head sucking the pre-cum like a man dying of thirst. "It is a delicious cock too." I winked looking up at him as I took his entire length down my throat and pulled him back out again. "I'm going to make you cum so hard you'll see stars."_

 _Sean shuddered above me as he watched me sucking on his cock- I kept my eyes locked with his as I swallowed his length over and over again encouraging him to fuck my throat. Sean growled fisting his hands in my hair as he buried his cock down my throat and holding me at his pelvis before repeating._

 _"FUCK!" Sean grunted hunching forward over me holding my head down as his cum coated my throat. Sean released his grip on my hair allowing me to move- I leaned back swallowing his cum in my mouth as I stared up at him licking my lips._

 _"Delicious." I winked still trying to catch my breath as I stood in front of Sean while he struggled to catch his own. "Did you enjoy that?"_

 _"Of fucking course." Sean chuckled leaning back against the wall as his hands slid down my stomach. "What now?"_

 _"Now," I murmured rubbing my hands over his chest and stomach taking in every detail. "You turn around."_

 _Sean tensed lifting his eyes to mine. "It's going to hurt? Yes?"_

 _"The 1st few times it'll be uncomfortable," I admitted cradling his face between my hands as I pressed a kiss to his swollen lips. "I'll make sure you enjoy yourself," I promised trailing kisses along his jaw- up and down his neck before I paused at his ear. "Turn."_

 _Sean faced the wall his hands above his head- palms flat- and ass out. I slapped his perky white ass before I knelt down and kissed it. I spread his cheeks and slid my tongue between his crack circling his tight-untouched little brown hole._

 _Sean moaned above me as I worked- I spat on my finger working my way inside of his ass. I looked around for something to use for lube and my eyes landed on my gym bag. Perfect. I always carried around a bottle of lube. I was often away from home for long periods and all I had was my hand- lube was a necessity._

 _I squirted lube onto his hole fucking him with my thumb as I stood pushing down my pants- I rolled on a condom before lubing myself up sliding my cock through his cheeks. "Don't tense." I kissed his shoulder easing the head of my cock into his ass. "I'll go as slow as you need." I cursed tightening my grip on his shoulders as I slid further and further inside of him. "You're so tight."_

 _"Arrhhh." Sean cried out though his arm muffled them. "It hurts." I kissed his shoulder whispering encouragement telling him how good it'd feel for him soon. "Oh God."_

 _"I'm in," I whispered massaging his back. "Are you ready?"_

 _"Yes-" I eased out before easing back inside. "-Fuck!" I wrapped an arm around his waist holding him close as I began rocking back and forth. "More." I quickened my pace burying my head between his shoulders as I fucked him. "Oh God, Thomas! Please."_

 _"Do you want me to stop?"_

 _"No! Don't stop." Sean gasped balling his hands into a fist. "More." More. I found myself smiling as I pulled out almost the entire way before thrusting forward jerking his body against the wall as he threw his head back and screamed my name. "THOMAS!" I did it again and again until my own vision went black and I was the 1 seeing stars. "Oh GOD!"_

 _I pulled out collapsing back onto the wrestling mats as Sean's knees buckled and he collapsed onto the floor. Neither of us spoke at first though Sean managed to make his way to the mat and lay beside me. "That was- different."_

 _"Different Good?" I questioned too tired to open my eyes to look at him though I could feel everything- including his hand sliding across my stomach and his breath on my shoulder._

 _"Very good." Sean nipped my nipple causing me to jump- I lifted my head to find him smiling down at me. "I couldn't resist." He chuckled leaning down and pressing his lips against mine. "Can I ask you a question?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _"Are you always on top?" Sean questioned. "Have you ever been fucked like you just fucked me?"_

 _"I'm usually on top," I admitted finding his bluntness refreshing. "Though I do enjoy receiving as much as I enjoy giving."_

 _Sean's eyes lit up as he leaned over me. "I've performed anal sex with women before… If you want to I can return the favor?"_

 _That was a year ago- 3 months later I returned to Scotland. A few weeks passed and I began dating a man named Liam- Liam was an ad-man. We'd only been dating 6 weeks when Sean appeared on my doorstep with a piece of paper from Guardian HQ requesting I 'personally' train Guardian Sean Parker for the following 8 weeks._

 _By the end of the first week, my relationship with Liam was over and there wasn't a single surface in my apartment or gym that I hadn't bent Sean over and fucked him on. It seemed impossible to stay away from each other and it felt impossible for us to stay together._

 _Sean would return to Scotland and it'd be perfect for a while… We'd fuck and we'd fight… And then he'd leave me again only to return a couple weeks or months later to do it all over again. The worst part was that I wasn't capable of staying away from him either._

 _So I wasn't surprised when I stepped out of the stairwell to my floor and found Sean Parker pacing the hallway outside my apartment with his pricey ass suitcases blocking my front door._

 _"Why must you always leave your shit lying around?" At the sound of my voice, Sean stopped pacing and turned around to face me- his signature grin lighting up his face. "Hi."_

 _Sean closed the distance between us taking my face between his hands. "Hi," Sean whispered before pressing his lips to mine. "You smell- disgusting."_

 _"Shut. Up." I chuckled pressing my lips back to his as I reached inside my pocket for the keys. I handed Sean the keys and picked up his suitcases following him inside my apartment- I hadn't even put the bags down before Sean attacked me his hand reaching for my cock. "Someone's eager."_

 _"I've missed you," Sean growled into my throat. "Have you missed me?"_

 _"I didn't really notice." I lied hissing as Sean's teeth sank into my throat. "Jesus Christ."_

 _"Wrong." Sean chuckled. "My name is Sean. Say it." Sean whispered leaning back to look me in the eyes. "Say my name."_

 _Cocky. Son. Of. A. Bitch. Though admittedly that was an insult to his mother who was as close to a saint as I'd ever met. "Sean." I chuckled pressing my forehead to his as I unbuttoned his shirt sliding it off his shoulders taking my time. "Are you happy?"_

 _"No," I choked as his grip tightened around my cock. "But I will be when I have your cock inside of me," Sean whispered against my lips. "I haven't been able to think of anything else."_

 _"Let's not waste any more time then." I caught Sean's lips between mine and pushed him back towards the bedroom. Sean and I tore the clothes off each other until we stood in the middle of the bedroom completely naked and desperate for each other. "Bed or Shower?" I asked biting along the length of his neck._

 _"Shower." Sean moaned tilting his head back. "God, I've missed you."_

 _I stepped away from Sean's naked body and led him into the bathroom- I flicked the light switch while Sean turned on the shower finding his ideal temperature. I liked it hot but Sean preferred a temperature that didn't leave his pale ass skin pink- I'd gotten used to letting him win certain battles for the sake of peace._

 _The sacrifices we make for those we love._

 _"I love you," I whispered sliding my arms around Sean's waist._

 _"I love you too." Sean sighed leaning back into my chest covering my hands with his. The only sound that filled the bathroom in that moment was the running water and sound of our breathing- these moments were so rare for the both of us though they never lasted. Sean stepped into the shower breaking my hold around his waist though his hand held mine as he pulled me into the shower with him._

 _I reached for Sean pressing our naked bodies together as I caught his lips- I sighed into his mouth as he began stroking the length of my cock. I tilted my head back and groaned thrusting into his hand as his grip tightened and the pace quickened. "Sean."_

 _"Do you want to cum?" Sean asked as the tip of his tongue trailed along the length of my throat and across my collarbone. "Do you?"_

 _"Y-yes." I choked out the word as I gripped his hips. "Turn around." I grabbed Sean's arm and spun him around to face the tiled walls- I pinned his body to the wall with my own as I trailed my hands along the muscles of his back and down to his perky round ass._

 _"Fuck." Sean hissed as I slapped his perky behind. "Thomas-"_

 _"Shh," I whispered sliding my finger between his cheeks teasing his hole. "I'm working here." I reached for the lube on the shelf and squirted it into his crack spreading it with my fingers easing 1 finger at a time into his tight little hole until he was ready to take my cock._

 _I coated my cock in lube before I placed my head at his hole- I kiss his neck as I slipped further inside of him filling him inch by inch with the entire length of my cock. Sean arched his back towards me- the palm of his hands pressed into the tiles as we began moving together in a slow and steady rhythm._

 _"Harder." Sean moaned pressing his face into the tiles as his ass came back and met my thrust. "Oh God!" Sean cried out as I pulled almost completely out before thrusting in again. "Fuck!"_

 _"Is this what you wanted?" I growled grabbing a handful of his hair and tilting his head back as I grunted into his ear quickening my thrust. "You want me to fuck you like this?"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"Take my cock," I growled leaning back angling my hips. "Fuck- Sean- I love watching my cock fuck your tight little hole. It feels so fucking tight and warm around my cock- Do you like my cock fucking you in the ass?"_

 _"Yes! God Yes! Please." Sean threw his head back as I grabbed his hips and began fucking his hole relentlessly. "Fuck me! Please. Don't stop. Don't stop. I'm coming- I'm coming…" I squeezed my eyes shut tilting my head back into the shower as I thrust in, out, in, out. So tight. So warm. So right. I could feel the familiar warmth in my stomach and the tightening in my balls- I wasn't going to last and Sean bucking his ass to meet my thrust wasn't going to help. "THOMAS!"_

 _Sean's knees buckled beneath him and he collapsed onto the floor gasping- I groaned wrapping my hand around my cock- the water from the shower cleaned away any lube and mess that was created. Sean looked up at me guilty shifting to kneel in front of me as he took my cock into his mouth and down his throat until his head bobbed back and forth along the length._

 _I held the back of Sean's head with 1 hand and pressed the other to the tiled wall as I watched him suck on the length of my cock. "Fuck. Oh God- Fuck. I'm going to cum-" I hadn't given him a lot of warning so when he'd pulled away a string of cum shot into his mouth before shooting out across his chest. "-Fuck." I squeezed my eyes closed as I dropped my head onto the tiles._

 _"A little warning would've been nice," Sean muttered from the floor of the shower._

 _I couldn't help a chuckle of amusement as I lowered myself onto the tiles next to him. "You could've saved yourself the clean up if you'd just swallowed."_

 _Sean lifted my arm and leaned into my side. "Not all of us are cum junkies."_

 _I threw my head back and laughed this time. "I love you."_

 _Sean chuckled tilting his head back to kiss my jaw. "I love you too."_

 **…** **Current Time …**

"Thanks," Leigh whispered wearily as I unfolded the blanket and settled it over my niece. I grabbed the 2nd blanket from the floor and handed it to Leigh. "Do you know where we're going?"

"Scotland. It'll be a brief stay." I answered kneeling in front of the girls. "Is there anything you need? Drink? Food?"

"I'm good." Leigh held up a bottle of water.

"Well, if you need anything let me know." I returned my gaze back to my niece. She'd fallen asleep across the Pacific and was curled into the corner of her seat as if to protect herself from an attack. My heart ached for the little girl. It didn't matter how old Rose was I'd always see her as that stubborn little girl who could take down grown men twice her size. "She'll survive this."

"Yes, she will." Leigh agreed softly.

I sighed standing from my position in front of the girls. "Try to get some sleep, Leigh. It's going to be a while before any of us gets any for a while."

I walked back to my seat across from Ibrahim and Dimitri. Sean slid into the seat next to mine handing me a cup of coffee and a sandwich. "Eat. Drink." I rolled my eyes though didn't argue as I picked up the coffee. "How are the girls?"

"Alive. They're both going to need medical attention- Leigh doesn't have any open injuries that I can see though she's definitely struggling with some kind of withdrawal." I hesitated a moment on behalf of Ibrahim and Dimitri though it wasn't anything they couldn't tell for themselves. "Rose's physical injuries are obviously more severe- I'm concerned about infection though getting her to see a doctor will be almost impossible. The most concerning is the memory loss. Those burns that you can see are most likely from electrotherapy- obviously, it was used as a form of torture instead of treatment. Electrotherapy can affect memory loss- short-term/long-term- it's difficult to say at this point. Rose is also going to need a few days to rest and go through withdrawals from the drugs in her system. It's not going to be pretty but she'll survive."

"Who are you calling?" Ibrahim asked his voice raspy with emotion.

"A doctor." Dimitri held the phone to his ear as he stood. "She's a friend."

"How do you know you can trust her?" Sean questioned. "We're trying to keep a low profile here."

"Thomas said that Roza needs a doctor- the only doctor Roza will trust is Amelia and there is nobody that I trust more," Dimitri answered stepping away from the table. "Amelia. It's Dimitri. I need your help."

Let's hope that Rose remembers that.

I shifted my gaze out the window seeing my homeland come into view. "How is Janine? You said earlier that she'd arrived in Scotland."

"Janine is at the safe house with the rest of my people."

"Good." I returned my focus to Ibrahim. "I'd like to drive ahead to prepare Janine."

"That's a good idea." Ibrahim looked at his daughter. "Though, I'm not sure how much good it'll do."

While I was concerned about my sister's reaction to seeing her daughter for the 1st time, I was more concerned about Rose. If Janine wasn't properly prepared and tried to hug Rose it could set her off into a panic attack or full-blown breakdown that she might not come out of.

God, I hope Dimitri is right about this doctor. The sooner we can get Rose and Leigh help the sooner they can begin to recover.

"At least she's alive." Sean reminded Ibrahim bringing me out of my thoughts. "The scars will fade- her bones will heal- and if her memories don't return she'll make new memories."

"At least she's alive," Ibrahim repeated. "My little girl is alive."

 **... Chapter 7 Coming Soon ...**

 **Well, what did you think? Let me know in the comments.**

 **Author Note: Please Be Patient! I've got a full workload with studies, and photoshoots, but I'm writing as much as I can as often as I can in between studies and shooting.**

 **Chapter 7 will be posted as soon as it's completed.**

 **What Can You Expect From Chapter 7?**

 **Agent Jace Sherwood is in HOTWATER for letting Rose escape in Vegas and his integrity is being called into question when his bosses find out that he's been withholding information involving several top profile cases.**

 **Janine Hathaway discovers a truth that changes everything.**

 **A character's backstory is finally revealed.**

 **A character you hoped might be dead, isn't.**

 **And poorly timed love triangle is formed and so much more!**

 **If I continued it'd give too much away so that's where I'll leave it.**

 **No Mercy is wrapping up which means you can expect the chapters to be longer and packed with gut-punching emotions until the final chapter is revealed.**

 **P.s. I know how it's going to end- I've already written it- I've just got to fill in the chapters to get to the final scene that'll leave you speechless.**

 **P.s.s. If you'd like more of these little POV's from other characters let me know.**


	24. No Mercy: Chapter 7

**Holy Shite, I cannot believe it's been so long since I've updated. I was hoping to have this finished weeks ago but I got caught up in details and it wasn't until tonight that I was actually able to form the ending for this chapter. I was hoping to end it slightly different but I'm not mad at the cliff hanging. *spoilers* I'm not sure when I'll update next but rest assured this story will be completed.**

 **No Mercy**

 **Jace Sherwood**

"Was she worth it?" Felix asked quietly as he slouched in the seat next to me. I didn't need to look at my friend to know what he was thinking- I was thinking the same thing. I just threw away my career for a _murderer_.

"You _didn't_ see her."

I'd never admitted it out loud in fear that it would be repeated but Rose had starred in quite a few of my fantasies before she'd disappeared- therefor it came as a shock when I saw Rose and had to do a double take because I hadn't recognized her.

"Rose Hathaway _IS_ a murderer!" Felix retorted his tone harsh. "You've crossed lines before but this is different- you _let_ a _murderer_ get away! _On purpose_! No amount of charm is going to get you out of this- your career is over."

 _Your career is over._

"Just tell me why?" Felix pleaded his voice lowering to a whisper.

"It was the right thing to do, Felix. Yes, Rose Hathaway is a murderer but none of the people she killed were innocents. You and I both read the reports found in Dr. Augustine's office… You saw the footage of what that monster did to those girls… What HE did to _HER_. Rose is a victim- If you'd known her before you'd know how hard that is to say."

Felix stared at me in disbelief. "You believe _Rose Hathaway_ is the victim?"

"I do."

"How can you be so blind?" Felix snapped his voice carrying down the quiet waiting area of the director's office. Felix and I sat quietly for several minutes before he calmly asked. "Do you have feelings for her?"

"Who?"

Felix looked irritated as he stared at me. " _Rose_."

Did I have feelings for Rose? Absolutely. _However_ \- "I'm not in love with her if that's what you're asking."

"Than explain to me why you went to all this trouble?"

I couldn't answer the question because I didn't know the answer. I'd always taken risks and bent the rules to suit myself but when it came to this case it felt like all I did was break the rules- not that I regretted it.

2 federal agents and a lawyer from the states attorney office walked into the waiting area. The director's assistant Penny hadn't seemed surprised to see them and her eyes briefly flickered across to mine pity reflecting back in her dull blue eyes before shifting to the phone on her desk.

The silence in the waiting area was broken by the sound of Felix's phone. Felix stood without a word and walked down the hall towards the elevator with the phone pressed to his ear and speaking quietly to whoever was on the line.

I returned my attention to the director's assistant escorting the men into the director's office. The office door closed firmly behind the men and Penny remained inside probably fetching the men refreshments or to take notes for the lazy ass behind the big oak table.

I had a sinking feeling that my career was the last of my concerns.

I sighed burying my head in my hands as anxiety began to crawl up my spine. Is it hot in here? "What did you expect?" I whispered quietly to myself. " _Idiot_."

"It isn't looking to good for you, is it?" I stiffened lifting my head to meet the grey eyes of a man in his mid-forties dressed in an all black suit. "Your superiors aren't too pleased about you helping a murderer escape. Imagine what they'd think if they knew just how much information you withheld- though I can't imagine it'd change much if you walked in there and came clean. You'd have grounds to make a deal- easily shave a few decades off your sentence- perhaps you'd be out in time for your 70th birthday. I'm Matthew by the way."

"What the hell do you want, _Matthew_?"

Without missing a beat he answered. "I _want_ to be on a beach surrounded by naked men- and women- getting a massage that comes with a very _happy_ ending topped off with a group orgy." Matthew sighed and leaned towards me. "I'm a _friend_. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Sherwood. Mr. Belikov sent me."

"Why?"

"If you walk through that door you'll be walking out in handcuffs with a list of charges as long as my arm. Mr. Belikov sent me to give you an out- if you leave with me right now you'll be a wanted criminal but at least you'll be free-"

"-and on the run for the rest of my life." _Definitely wasn't my idea of freedom._

"It beats being locked inside a cell for the rest of your life- and considering how charming you're it'll likely be a short life."

Life on the run wasn't at all that appealing but neither was life in prison- and as much as I hated to admit it- life in prison for a disgraced federal agent would likely be short. I stood from my seat staring at the director's door- any minute his assistant would walk through that door and tell me the director was ready for me.

"And how exactly do you intend to get me out of here? It's not like we can just walk out the front door."

A troubling smile lit up Matthew's face as he stared at me. "That's exactly what we're going to do."

"You can't be serious?"

"You aren't the only hacker here, Agent Sherwood." And with that Ash and I moved towards the elevator at the end of the hall. The elevator doors opened and a filing clerk stepped out.

"What happens if we're caught?"

Matthew snickered as if the thought was amusing. "Just follow my league."

"Why should I trust you?"

"You shouldn't." The conviction in his voice wasn't at all assuring. "You and I aren't friends, Joseph." I tensed at the use of my _true_ name. I hadn't used it since middle school- I'd legally had it changed to Jace Sherwood before I erasing Joseph King from my life and any trace of his existence. "But Mr. Belikov hopes that you and I will co-exist for the time being to ensure the safety of his family. Perhaps we'll become friends over time."

"You work for Dimitri?"

"I do."

"As a hacker?"

"Hacker. Lawyer. Advisor. Friend."

" _Friend_? Dimitri doesn't have _friends_."

"Is that what his file said?" Matthew chuckled slapping me on the back as the elevator doors opened. "You should know that Mr. Belikov is aware of your original assignment- I suggested letting you rot in prison but Mr. Belikov likes you."

Matthew and I had just reached the door when I heard Felix's voice. "Jace! Don't do it." Matthew stiffened next to me but kept walking as I hesitated at the door seeing Felix's reflection in the glass as he held his gun aimed at my back. "It's not too late."

Felix should've known better than to stand so close- I closed my eyes knowing how this would end. I had roughly 30' seconds to disarm my friend/partner and escape before being killed by my own men who'd see me as the enemy.

"Jace-" Felix choked on my name as I spun around and grabbed his wrist punching him in the throat before snapping his wrist. The sound of his wrist breaking was muted by the sound of his screams.

I didn't wait to see what'd happen next as I exited the building and jumped into the awaiting black car. Mathew didn't even wait for my door to close before he revved the engine and took off down the street- I looked in the side view mirror and saw agents chasing after the car on foot shooting and missing the car.

 _I'm sorry._

I squeezed my eyes closed trying to push away the guilt. A few minutes passed before I felt a folder being thrown into my lap before a girl's voice spoke from the backseat. "For what it's worth you made the right decision."

My eyes snapped open and I turned in my seat to see a tiny African woman sitting in the back seat with a weary smile. "I'm a huge fan of your work, Joseph. I'm Adeline- My friends call me Addie."

"That isn't _my_ name." The tone of my voice must've been a lot harsher then I'd intended because Addie shrank back into the backseat.

"Neither is Jace Sherwood," Mathew commented tossing the 2nd envelope into my lap. I opened it pulling out new passports, drivers license, and birth certificates. "Those are just temporary."

" _Joseph_ Michelson."

"Yep."

"You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"Yep."

"You're a dick."

"You've got no idea." Addie giggled from the backseat.

"That's enough out of you, _Midget_."

"Asshole."

"Bite me."

"You wish!"

"Maybe I do." Mathew winked in the rearview mirror.

"Do you 2 need a moment?" I rolled my eyes the bickering as I returned the ID's to the envelope before opening the file. "What is all of this?"

"It's _everything_ you need to know."

Addie leaned forward between the seats. "In your investigation, you had a theory that there was an unknown 3rd party? You'd been correct. The 3rd party was a hired team of assassins sent to kidnap Vasilisa Dragomir- only they'd found Rose Mazur bleeding to death instead. The man who'd paid the men to kidnap Ms. Dragomir instructed the men to take Ms. Mazur instead. 1 of the men was a surgeon- Dr. Xavier Matheson. He'd been able to save her life until they'd reached a hospital where Dr. Augustine worked as a cardiothoracic surgeon. It didn't look like Ms. Mazur was going to wake up so Dr. Augustine suggested that Mr. Dashkov have her transferred to Briarcliff where he could personally monitor her condition."

"From Augustine's reports, Rose remained in a coma for 8 weeks." I related the information I'd found upon searching his office. "The sick fuck began his _treatments_ almost immediately after she'd woken up and continued up until his death."

"It is a shame," Mathew remarked casually. "Mr. Belikov would have enjoyed taking his time with a man like that."

"When it comes to Ms. Mazur- Mr. Belikov doesn't have a lot of self-control. Augustine would've been dead within 5 minutes." I turned in my seat staring at the woman leaning between the front seats. "What? It's true."

"The midget isn't wrong."

I flipped through the document before I came across a fairly old picture of a man wearing an all-black military looking uniform. "Who is this?"

" _Alistair Hathaway_ ," Addie answered. "There is a file in there. You might want to read it before we get to wherever it that we're going."

 **Leigh Bates**

 _I watched my girl from the balcony as she danced with her friends in the center of the dance floor- the volume of the music rattled the old warehouse windows and sent vibrations through every flat surface. I could barely hear myself think over the crappy techno music that invaded every single 1 of my senses._

 _Ronnie jumped up and down running her fingers through her sweaty brown hair and swaying her hips hypnotizing every man and woman within a 5 mile radius. A smile lit up her face as she threw her head back laughing. The disco lights above reflected off her sweaty skin making her appear like 1 of those fantasy characters in the books she obsessed over._

 _Ronnie was my very own fantasy Princess._

 _It was rare to see her this carefree- and happy. It reminded me of when I 1_ _st_ _met her. Ronnie was a good girl from a decent family- I wasn't such a good girl but I was lucky that Ronnie's family accepted me into their lives with open arms._

 _Ronnie was- my everything. I'd fallen in love with her the moment I saw her- it was my 1_ _st_ _day at a new school and I was starting my senior year. Ronnie was so bright and bubbly- and HAPPY. I'd never met anybody as happy as Ronnie or as girly but I'd instantly fallen in love with her._

 _"Lee!" Ronnie threw her arms around my neck. "Where did you go?"_

 _"I had a little business to take care of." I smiled sliding my arms around her waist and slipping my hands into the pockets of her denim skirt. "You having fun."_

 _"A little too much." Ronnie grinned pressing a kiss to my lips. "Do you want to dance?"_

 _I leaned in and kissed her before moving my lips to her ear. "Let's get out of here and I'll do a little dance just for you back at the apartment," I suggested nipping at her earlobe as she pressed herself further into my embrace as I squeezed her ass through her shorts. "Yes?"_

 _"Yes." Ronnie leaned back to look at me. "I'll meet you outside- I just want to say goodbye to my friends."_

 _I reluctantly let her go and stood off the stool. "I'll meet you outside, Princess." I headed towards the closest exit and reached into my jacket to retrieve my cigarettes._

 _"That's so nasty," Ronnie said scrunching up her nose when she found me outside with a half-finished cigarette. "Those things will kill you."_

 _I flicked the half-finished cigarette into the gutter earning a scowl before I walked up and slid my arms around her waist. "Only the good die young, Princess."_

 _"If you were as bad as you think you are- I wouldn't love you as much as I do," Ronnie said before tilting her head towards the gutter. "You're not just going to leave that there are you?"_

 _I reluctantly picked up the dirty cigarette and walked into the ally by the warehouse dumping it into the bin. "Happy?"_

 _"I'd be happier if you quit the nasty habit." I smiled sliding my arm around her shoulders pulling her into my side as we began the walk home. "I love you."_

 _I stared at the cute girl next to me and smiled. "I love you too, Princess…" I trailed off coming to a stop as 3 men stood in front of us. "We don't want any trouble fellas."_

 _Ronnie screams as we're attacked from behind- I struggle to get free and punch 1 of the guys in the face but before I can do anything else I'm throwing up against a brick wall the back of my head slamming against it so hard that I'm seeing doubles._

 _"Leigh!" Ronnie screams struggling against the men. "Let her go!"_

 _The last thing I saw before everything went black was a man dragging Ronnie into an alley between two brick buildings. A few hours later I came too completely naked with my clothes scattered through the alley._

 _It only took a minute for me to find Ronnie unconscious among the bags of rubbish- I crawled to her and pulled her into my lap trying to wake her. "Ronnie? Ron? Wake up, Princess. Baby?" I sobbed reaching for her clutch relieved to find her phone still inside. I called 911 and held Ronnie until the ambulance came. "It's going to be okay, Pep. You're going to be fine. I promise."_

"Leigh- It's just a nightmare. Wake. Up." Rose's voice was panicked and urgent as she shook my shoulders. My eyes snapped open and locked with her deep brown eyes as she cradled my face in her hands. "Breathe. You have to breathe. I won't let anything happen to you- you're safe."

I lifted my knees to my chest and dropped my head trying to breathe. Rose wrapped her arms protectively around me and whispered words of comfort until I was able to calm down and excuse myself to use the bathroom.

It's hard to believe it's been 6 months since Ronnie and I were attacked. Those 5 weeks afterward were the worst 5 weeks of my life- Ronnie had been in a coma and her surgeons didn't think she'd ever recover but somehow she defied the odds and came back to me.

The weeks following weren't any easier but it'd somehow gotten worse after the police failed to arrest our attackers due to 'lack of evidence' it was total bullshit. The police couldn't do shit because 1 of the attackers was the mayor's nephew or some bullshit relation with connections.

I'll never forget the sight of Ronnie throwing the vase at the detective's head. I'd been closest and managed to grab her before she could reach for a 2nd vase- I'll never forget the sound Ronnie made as she struggled in my arms. It'll haunt me for the rest of my life and if there is an afterlife it'll haunt me there too.

"Leigh?"

I didn't look at Rose as I rolled the little white pill between my fingers. "I just want it to stop."

"I know," Rose whispered her voice breaking a little with the pain behind her words. "Those pills won't help, Leigh."

"A little relief is better than none." I tossed the pill into my mouth and swallowed it. I stood reaching into my pocket pulling out the little baggy of pills- dangling it in front of Rose's face. "Are you sure you don't want any?"

 **Janine Hathaway**

I wasn't the maternal type. My daughter can attest to that but when I saw Dimitri Belikov carrying her unconscious body into the safe house all I wanted was to take her into my arms and hold her like my own mother held my siblings and I when we were children and ill from the fever.

It wasn't until that moment that it occurred to me that I'd never actually held her- comforted her- apart from breastfeeding her as a babe. I'd always felt disconnected: separate from myself while breastfeeding. The other mothers Ibrahim had introduced me too would gush over babies and talk in awe about the bond they'd developed through breastfeeding.

I always left those lunches feeling empty and guilty for not feeling 'The Bond' as the other mothers had called it. I'd shrugged it off and told myself that I simply wasn't meant to be a mother. I hadn't even felt guilty for leaving her- I'd felt relieved that I wouldn't have to pretend anymore.

When Rosemarie was 5- I was injured while working abroad and I was forced to see a therapist. After weeks of discussing my work life and avoiding anything remotely personal Dr. Shamus asked about my personal life: my family. That was when I told him about my daughter- it was the 1st time I'd spoken openly about Rose to anybody outside of Ibrahim.

My own family didn't know of her existence.

It was during these sessions that I opened up about my feelings of failure: Shame. Anxiety. Guilt. I _cared_ for Rose- I just couldn't look at her and feel those feelings that I was 'told' I was supposed to feel.

Dr. Shamus diagnosed with me postpartum depression.

It felt odd to _feel_ this way after 20 years. I suppose it could be my hormones or perhaps those maternal instincts were finally kicking in. I'm not ashamed to admit that I was afraid: I failed at being a mother to Rose- I didn't want to fail this baby too.

I watched from the doorway as Dimitri gently laid Rose on the bed. I felt Ibrahim come up behind me- his hands sliding around my waist and his lips pressed to the back of my shoulder. "The monster that did this-"

"Is dead." Ibrahim murmured softly.

"Did you?"

"No." There was pride in his voice. "Our daughter killed him- and almost everybody responsible for what happened to her."

" _Almost_?" I turned from my daughter facing her father. The similarities between father and daughter always struck me- I briefly wondered if the baby growing inside my belly would look like his or her father too. "Whose left?" I asked watching as the colour drained from Ibrahim's face, as his eyes looked everywhere but at me. "Ibrahim? What aren't you telling me?" I knew Ibrahim better then anybody else so I knew there was something that he'd kept from me and the emotions that were usually hidden behind a mask were now on full display telling me that whatever it was- _was bad_. "What did you do?"

"Let's talk somewhere private." Ibrahim insisted gesturing for me to lead the way. I immediately felt on edge- what could possibly frighten 'Zmey'. Ibrahim and I walked in silence for several moments until he blurted out the words… "Your brother is alive." I stumbled mid-step and if it weren't for Ibrahim's hand catching my arm I'd have fallen flat on my face. "Alistair Hathaway- He's alive."

"I don't understand-" Nobody had seen or spoken to Alistair since his family was murdered while on vacation with Iggy's parents. "-What does Alistair have to do with any of this?"

"Alistair has _everything_ to do with this." Ibrahim insisted. "Everything that's happened in the last 20 years is a direct reaction from my own reckless vengeful actions… Doyle O'Malley sent a man to kill Tatiana and that man shot you instead… After I found out that you were pregnant I tracked down Doyle- I could've waited until he was alone but I was angry, irrational, I wasn't thinking straight. Doyle's family was in the car- his wife, his daughter _Iggy Hathaway_ and her 3 daughters Natalie, Quinn, and Reign _Hathaway_. I killed them all and watched them burn from the side of the road. I didn't know, Janine. I swear- if I'd known-"

I raised my hand silencing him- 'I killed them all and watched them burn'- I felt as if my heart had just been ripped out and my stomach twisted as a cold chill ran down my spine as I stared at the man I loved- I'd always known that Ibrahim wasn't a 'good' man but I never thought he'd be capable of killing children.

"They were innocent." I barely recognized my own voice as I spoke

Ibrahim kept repeating over and over that he was 'sorry' tears prickled at the corners of his eyes as he begged me to understand. "If I could undo it-"

" _But_ you can't." I snapped ripping my arm from his grip. I was afraid of what I'd do if he continued to touch me- I'd looked the other way for so long that I'd fooled myself into believing that Ibrahim wasn't all that bad. "Zmey. Jesus- I'm such an idiot." Ibrahim reached out to take my hand but I slapped him across the face. "If you ever touch me again- I'll kill you, Zmey. I swear it."

Ibrahim dropped his hand and stared at me. "You really mean that don't you?"

"Yes." I answered and turned back towards the house. "I can't stay here."

"You can't leave." Ibrahim called from behind me. "Alistair will kill you the moment you do." I stopped mid-step ready to argue but Ibrahim continued. "Alistair isn't going to stop until everybody _I_ love is dead."

I lifted my eyes to the sky watching the stormy clouds in the distance. "Alistair blackmailed Ivan to kill Rose didn't he?" Yes. Ibrahim responded quietly not moving any closer. I fought to hold back the tears as I lowered my gaze to Ibrahim's. "We're all going to die because of what you've done."

"Janine-"

I held my hand up to stop him. "You don't know my brother like I do…

"I will die before I let him hurt you or rose ever again-" I laughed and the tears fell as I stared the man I regretfully loved. Ibrahim closed the distance between us but didn't touch me. "-Janine- I promise."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." I reminded him as I lifted my hands to his face. "Alistair will save you for last." I whispered taking in every little detail of his face. "I doubt it'll be quick."

 **Rose Hathaway**

 _"Did you really think you could escape?" Dr. Augustine's laughter echoed throughout the darkness as it closed in around me. I could feel the restraint of the jacket around me, and my brow began to sweat as I started to struggle._

 _"I killed you!"_

 _"Did you? Than why am I still here, Rose?" Augustine taunted his laughter coming closer. I flinched beneath his touch- Augustine's touch was unusually soft and warm- it was unlike his usual cruel and cold touches that left me broken and bruised._

 _"Please. No."_

 _More laughter but there was a new voice trying to break through the darkness. Augustine's face appeared out of the darkness blood running down the side of his face as he smiled sinisterly at me. "Let's play a game."_

"Roza-!" My eyes snapped open and immediately locked with Dimitri's brown eyes. "-It's just a nightmare, Roza. It's over."

I couldn't stop my body from trembling as I stared at Dimitri. "It wasn't a nightmare." I sobbed burying my hands in my hair as I pulled my knees to my chest.

"What can I do?" Dimitri questioned softly. "I'll go get-"

"Please." I reached out grabbing his hand. "Don't leave me." I lifted my head and met his gaze seeing the pain and guilt reflected back at me. "Please." I need you is what I wanted to say but I couldn't get the words out. The guilt in his eyes, the pain, it was all too much. "Please."

"I'm here." Dimitri reached out taking hold of my hands. "I'm not going anywhere, Roza." Dimitri promised squeezing my fingers. "What did you take earlier?"

"It was just something to help with the pain."

"It did a little more than that." Dimitri challenged. "You can't self medicate."

"What are you my sponsor?" I snapped trying to withdraw from his grip.

"No. I'm the man who loves you and I just got you back, Roza. I'm not about to let you kill yourself on a cocktail of drugs." There was an edge to Dimitri's voice that made me flinch. "I love you."

I chuckled dryly in response to his _words_. "You love a memory of a woman who no longer exists." I ripped my hands from his grip as I stared into his sad brown eyes. "The woman you love is DEAD."

"I refuse to believe that."

"I'm feeling better- you can go."

"Roza."

"Get. Out." I screamed fighting back the tears as I watched Dimitri climb off the bed. "Get. Out. Get. Out." I repeated over and over until my throat felt raw. I buried my head against my knees as I rocked myself back and forth.

 _Please don't leave me._ That weak little voice inside me whimpered as the door closed behind him. _Please, come back._

…

When I woke up sometime later there was a woman sitting in the corner of the room curled up in a chair reading something in her lap. There was something oddly familiar about her and I felt somewhat happy about seeing her despite not being able to recognize the woman.

The stranger sniffled wiping tears from her cheeks with 1 hand while the other cradled a glass of golden liquid to her chest. _She shouldn't be drinking that_. A concerned voice echoed inside my head as I managed to sit up. "When did you start drinking?"

The woman jumped in her seat and our eyes locked. "The situation called for it." She- Amelia smiled- I returned her smile as I recalled her name. "It's not everyday your rehab-roomie comes back from the dead."

I chuckled humorlessly. "What are you doing here?"

"Your fiancé called." Amelia answered. "I'm here to help."

"I don't need help."

Amelia stood and walked towards me. "Unfortunately for you- I have a habit of not listening to you." Amelia sat on the edge of the bed and held out her hand- I stared at it for a moment before I reached out and intertwined our fingers. Amelia raised her other hand to my face brushing my hair back- I flinched as her fingers brushed the sensitive burns at my temples. "What happened to you, Sweetheart?"

My eyes shifted to Dr. Augustine's files by her chair. "Dr. Augustine documented everything- it's all in there."

"I want to hear it from you." Amelia pressed. "I know it's hard, Rosie, but the 1st step to healing is telling. You survived- you have nothing to be ashamed of… Augustine is dead- He can't hurt you anymore."

"In order to survive I spent a lot of time inside my head." I confessed staring at the far wall trying to block out those memories. I was briefly aware that Dimitri and Leigh were standing in the doorway. "I wasn't **here**. I was **there**. I wasn't **here**. I was **there**. You get the idea… If I was _there_ instead of _here_ I was free of pain- _free from him_ \- and when I was there _wherever_ there was I was with _Dimitri_. It wasn't long before I forgot his name though- I often forgot my own name until Augustine called me his Rose- The 1st time I forgot it and remembered it again I scratched it into the stone wall of my cell- I am Rose, I am Rose, I am Rose- I used the same broken spoon my 1st cell-mate used to slit her wrists. Her name was Calliope- Calliope was 16. Dr. Augustine would torture her while I watched- he'd rape her too- she'd cry for her parents and sob for me to help her- to say yes so her pain would stop- I never said yes though- I let him hurt her and all the girls that came after- Leigh thinks I saved her but the truth is I'd have let her die too." A bitter smile tugged at my lips as I looked at Amelia. "Do you know how many girls came after Calliope? 67. Augustine kept a record and liked to celebrate my achievement with a new girl."

"That'll do for the time being." Amelia cleared her throat as she straightened her posture. "Rose- this is the last thing you'll want to do but I need to examine your wounds."

"Amelia." I said warningly as I held up my hand. "I love you, I do, but if you touch me I will kill you."

"I'm concerned about infection." Amelia insisted. "And If I listened to you every time you threatened to kill me- neither of us would be sitting here- I've seen a lot of bad things. The bottom line is this; if you don't let me treat you, you will likely die from blood poisoning due to infection within the next week."

 **Dr. Amelia Evans**

I hadn't lied when I said that I'd seen a lot of bad things but this was by far the worst. The stench from her infected wounds were almost enough to make me hurl- there were layers of scars, burns, open and infected wounds from lashes caused from a belt, bruises at multiple stages of healing combined with the scars from her restraints including track marks in her arms, legs, and toes.

2 hours later I barely held back my tears as I removed my gloves. "That'll do for now. The bandages will need changing in a few hours… I'm going to speak to a colleague about getting you something to help with the scars. You won't be able to use anything until they have healed a little more- most of them will disappear overtime but there are a few that will remain."

Rose didn't respond as she tied her robe and crawled back into bed lifting the covers to her chin as she laid on her side staring at the wall behind me.

"Are you hungry?" I questioned quietly as I rested my hand on her forehead. I wasn't sure she'd heard me until I stood from the bed and I heard her say in a timid voice.

"I'm a little hungry."

"I'll have somebody bring in a plate." I retrieved the bag of waste and left the room. Rose didn't say anything else as I left- I closed the door firmly behind me and leaned against it's frame as my knees buckled beneath me. The tears I'd fought to keep at bay rushed down my cheeks as silent sobs rocked my body.

"Amy." Dimitri knelt beside me. "Is Roza okay?"

I nodded wiping away my tears as I met his gaze. "She's okay, Dimitri."

Leigh knelt in front of me placing her hand on my knee. "Are _you_ okay?"

I opened my mouth to answer but no words came out- I closed my eyes and lifted my face to the ceiling. "I need another drink."

"Leigh will show you to the bar." Dimitri took my arm and lifted me to my feet. "I'm going to sit with Roza if she'll let me."

"Before you do-" I caught his arm and held out the rubbish bag. "-Can you get rid of this and take her some food when you go in." Dimitri took the bag and nodded disappearing down the hall.

"Do you think they'll make it?" Leigh asked as we descended the stars to the 1st floor.

"It's hard to say." I confessed. "I'd like to think they would."

 **Rose Hathaway**

...Time Jump: 8 Weeks…

Over the last 8 weeks fragments of my memories had returned though it wasn't always reliable depending on the day. What I remembered today wouldn't necessarily be there tomorrow. It was a constant struggle of 3 steps forward 5 steps back. It was frustrating- But that was recovery.

The withdrawal from medication was a little better everyday… Amelia finally cleared me for light exercise. Thomas and Sean worked with me regularly- Sean had even started teaching me meditation and yoga. Sometimes Dimitri and I would run together. Janine brought in a therapist to work with Leigh and I- Dimitri and I had even had joint sessions with Dr. Shamus.

My relationship with Dimitri- _my fiancé_ \- was exhausting. I was a lot of work- 3 steps forward 5 steps back. It might've been easier if he wasn't lying to me. I'm not a fool- I could read the shame and guilt within his eyes. Dimitri hadn't admitted it but like I said- I wasn't a fool- I knew he'd slept around while I was 'dead' that wasn't what pissed me off it was the fact that he was lying about it.

"I'm worried about Leigh." Dimitri commented during our afternoon run through the forest behind the newest safe house. "She's struggling, Roza."

I'd noticed it too. Leigh had relapsed a few times during the last 2 months- Dimitri and I had found her OD'd in the hallway outside our bedroom just a few days ago. "Leigh just needs a little more time."

"We don't have time, Roza." Dimitri said slowing as we approached the bridge overlooking the creek. "Amelia is returning to Paris in a few days: I think Leigh should go with her."

I sighed in frustration as I turned to look at Dimitri. "Seriously? This wouldn't be because you're jealous of Leigh and I?"

Dimitri stared back at me with a look of irritation. "I'm not jealous, Roza. I'm concerned. Does it bother me that Leigh has feelings for you? Yes. I'm only human but this is about more then just Leigh's feelings for you. In time Leigh will overcome her addiction but time isn't on our side these days." Dimitri closed the distance between us and lifted my chin forcing me to meet his gaze. "It's only a matter of time before your crazy Uncle catches up to us. Leigh is a liability that'll get somebody killed- get _you_ killed. Call it what you want, Roza, but if it came down to you or her I'll kill her myself."

"I'll talk to her." I didn't want to admit it but Dimitri had a good point. It was only a matter of time before Alistair caught up to us- and there was no guarantee that we'd make it out alive and often the weakest were the 1st to die and good people often died trying to prevent it.

"I know you love her." Dimitri whispered looking out over the bridge.

"If you're implying that I am in-love with her-" I started to say before Dimitri's quiet chuckle cut me off.

"I'm not." Dimitri smiled leaning his elbows on the railing. "I simply meant that you care for her like you care for Amy or Lissa." We remained silent just listening to the rushing water below and the rustling leaves and chirping birds before Dimitri spoke. "Do you still love me?"

"I'm not sure." I confessed focusing on the rocks below us. "I remember what it was like to love you… I'd like to think that I could someday feel that way with you again."

Dimitri held out his hand his palm faced up- I stared at it for a moment before I reached out and slid my fingers between his. "However long it takes, Roza. I'm never leaving your side again."

Tears stung my eyes as I fought to keep them contained. It hadn't been a lie when I told him that I wasn't sure- I remembered vividly what it felt like to love him. It'd consumed me and often felt unhealthy the way we'd craved each others touch but our connection went beyond our physical desire for each other.

This would've been the perfect time to say the words. I love you. I just wasn't at a place where I could process those types of feelings- I wasn't sure if I'd ever be able too and that's what frightened me. Dimitri was happy to wait for now but what if it wasn't enough? I needed more time and unfortunately- time wasn't on our side.

…

It'd been a few days since Dimitri and I discussed Leigh and I'd finally worked up the courage to do what I needed to do. I'd give her the choice to stay or go but in order to stay she'd have to prove that she could defend herself- I'd spoken to Thomas, Sean, Ibrahim, and Janine about Leigh and they'd all agreed that if she remained she'd need to prove herself capable of defending herself or she'd be a liability to the rest of us.

It was barely 6am when I entered the home-gym. Leigh stumbled in behind me with her cup of coffee- there were several of my father's men in the gym including Sean, Thomas, Dimitri and Amelia. I'd hoped to have the gym to ourselves this morning knowing they'd disapprove of what I had planned.

Leigh yawned covering her mouth. "Don't you people have anything better to do at this hour? Like, I don't know- sleep?" Leigh said in a way of greeting the others as another yawn escaped her. "The sun isn't even up." Before the others had a chance to respond I removed the coffee cup from Leigh's hand. "Hey-!"

"Get in the ring." I ordered handing the coffee to Thomas. "Now."

"Roza- what are you up too?"

"I'm testing her." I admitted unzipping my jacket.

"Ohhhh no- no- no- no." Amelia quickly shot up from the floor. "You're still healing, Rose."

"I'm fine." I assured her sidestepping her easily pointing a finger to Leigh. "Do you have a hearing problem? I said- get in the ring." Leigh picked her jaw up off the floor but climbed the steps into the ring. I pulled myself up and stepped between the ropes- I started stretching knowing Amelia would bitch from the sidelines.

"Is this a joke?"

I wished it was. "I want you to fight me."

"Are you insane?" Leigh screamed moving to get out of the ring- Dimitri and Sean blocked her exit. "Dimitri! Talk sense to your fiancée?"

"Leigh." I pleaded her to look at me. "This is for your own good… Do you have any idea whose coming for us?"

"Yeah. Your crazy uncle! Clearly, the crazy gene runs in the family!"

"This isn't a joke." I snapped spinning her around to face me. Leigh froze and stared at me with fearful eyes- I felt bad for frightening her but she wasn't prepared. "You're weak, Leigh. If you can't beat me in here- you don't stand a chance out there."

"You're still hurt-" Leigh's voice trembled. "I don't want to hurt you-" Leigh screamed as I punched her in the stomach knocking her back against the ropes. "You crazy bitch!"

I took several steps back holding up my hands. "Hit. Me."

"No-" Leigh screamed again as my foot connected with her knee. "-Stop!"

Don't. Stop. That sinister voice echoed inside my head. Harder.

"Fight. Back." I snapped pulling her to her feet. "Fight. BACK." Leigh looked up at me her eyes going black as she attacked me- it was sloppy and years of training allowed me to easily dodge her attacks though I was still healing and Leigh was able to land a few punches.

We fought until Leigh fell to her knees- I should've stopped but I was proving a point. I needed her to be angry- I needed her to hate me. It'd be easier. That's what I told myself- the truth is- I didn't want to stop.

"Enough!" Amelia shouted crawling into the ring as Leigh collapsed onto the ring. Blood dripping from her lip from where my knee connected with her mouth- I didn't need to do that but a sick part of me enjoyed it. "Have you lost your fucking mind!"

I refused to let myself feel bad- I shut myself down and turned my back to the pair as I grabbed the offered water from 1 of my father's men. "She needs to learn." I rinsed my mouth out spitting it onto the mat as I turned to face Amelia. "We're at war."

I'd never seen Amelia look so angry. "Do you hear yourself? Leigh isn't a soldier, Rose. She's a civilian caught up in your _bullshit_ family quarrel!"

"You're right this is no place for civilians." I agreed shifting my gaze to the bloody and broken little girl. Leigh struggled to her feet and stumbled over to me- I could've stopped her- I could've snapped her neck and called it a day but instead I let her pull her arm back and punch me. My head snapped back and I fell into the ropes- I didn't cry out or make a single sound- I'd endured worse but what frightened me was the smile I felt tug at my lips as blood filled my mouth.

"You're a monster." Leigh spat at my feet. "I can't believe I thought we were friends."

I licked the blood from my lips as I stared at her. "Our ' _friendship'_ is the only reason I let you live." The tone of my voice sent chills down my spine. "You'll return to Paris with Amelia and she'll get you the help you need at the rehab." I smirked as she pulled her arm back. "You only get 1 free hit, _Sweetie_."

Dimitri stepped into the ring placing his hand on Leigh's shoulder. "You should go clean yourself up." Leigh climbed out of the ring and Amelia shot me a look of disgust and disappointment before exiting the ring and following her. It was only after the doors closed that I finally looked at Dimitri. Dimitri stood in front of me his arms crossed over his chest with a raised eyebrow: "You don't think you took that a little far?"

Definitely. "It's for the best." I reasoned as I exited the ring. "You wanted her gone. It's done. You're welcome."

"None of this was done for me." No. It wasn't. I didn't look back as I exited the gym and made my way back to our bedroom. I stripped out of my workout gear and climbed into the shower- I barely felt the hot water as it hit my skin. I tilted my head back and opened my mouth trying to drown out the sound of my screams.

I felt disgusted in my own actions… It wasn't because of what I did that disgusted me… It was that I _enjoyed_ it. The blood. The pain inflicted. The sound of Leigh's ribs breaking on impact were like music to my ears.

It'd be easy to blame my time at Briarcliff but the truth is: I'd enjoyed inflicting pain on others long before Briarcliff. Mason Ashford was the perfect example of that. I could've just killed him and gotten it over with- instead I'd castrated him and sold him to a modern day pimp to spend the rest of his life taking it in the ass and serving whoever paid for his services.

The difference between then and now is that I felt as if I was no longer in control of it and _that_ frightened me.

"Roza! Stop." Dimitri's panicked voice filled the bathroom- the shower door was ripped open and the water was turned off. "Shhh. It's okay, Roza."

I screamed louder as Dimitri's hands covered my bleeding hands and pulled them to his chest as his arm wrapped around my back and held me to him. I hadn't realized that I'd started punching the tiled wall of the shower- broken tiles covered the floor and my knuckles stung from the cuts on the flesh.

"I know." Dimitri whispered kissing my temple. "I know."

"I lost control." I sobbed into his chest. "I didn't mean too."

"I know." Dimitri repeated. "It's going to be okay."

"If I can't control it _I'm a liability_."

"Don't say that." Dimitri insisted leaning back to look at me. "People like you and me- we work differently to others- you lost control and hurt somebody because you needed too. I understand-" Dimitri loosened his grip and reached down to grab the blade from his belt. "-You need to hurt somebody."

My eyes widened as I stared at him. "No."

"Roza." Dimitri smiled brushing away my tears. "It's okay."

"You're insane."

The corner of Dimitri's mouth lifted. "I've been told."

My gaze shifted to the blade in his hand. "What if I can't stop?"

"I'll stop you before you go too far."

It was my turn to smile as I looked up at him. "You think you could?"

"I do." There wasn't an ounce of doubt in his voice as he removed his shirt and dropped it on the floor of the shower. "I trust you not to kill me."

For a moment I considered his words: I trust you not to kill me. Did I trust myself not to kill him? Yes. No. It was a grey area. My grip tightened around the blade as I stared at Dimitri's naked upper body. There was the odd scar covering his stomach and chest- the tip of his blade traced the scar from the bullet he'd taken in Vegas for my father and I trailed the tip to the center of his chest and across to his left breast.

Dimitri's hands tightened around my waist as I made the 1st cut. Blood dripped from the open wound until it slid over his nipple. " _Deeper_." Dimitri ordered as I made the 2nd cut along his rib cage. I lifted my eyes to Dimitri's face and saw his head tilted back and his lips parted- the sick fuck was enjoying it.

I chuckled digging the knife in deeper. "You really are a twisted fuck aren't you?" I whispered as I nipped at his jaw with the tip of the blade- It was just enough pressure to draw blood as I leaned in and licked it as the blade travelled south.

20 minutes later Dimitri removed the blade from my grip and kissed my forehead as I kissed and traced every bloody cut with my fingers smearing the blood. There were 30 shallow cuts across his chest and stomach and 12 deep wounds that'd require stitches.

Dimitri reached around me and turned the shower on- I stepped beneath the water and watched as he stripped himself of his sweats- the edge soaked in blood. "Do you feel better?" Dimitri questioned stepping beneath the water with me.

If it was anybody else I'd feel ashamed to admit it. "I do."

Dimitri smiled cupping my face in his hands. "Good." I closed my eyes as he kissed my jaw and worked his lips along the length of my neck before coming back to my lips though he didn't kiss me like I expected him too. "Me too."

…

I circled the metal slab the tips of my fingers tracing the cold surface. "I haven't visited in a while- I'm been a little busy." I confessed tilting my head back to stare at the white ceiling. "It's very bright and clinical in here isn't it?"

"Just a bit." Ivan murmured his voice raspy from lack of liquids. "What do you want, Rosemarie?"

"I want a lot of things." I confessed lifting myself onto the metal slab. "I'd settle for my old life back but unless you suddenly sprout fairy wings and declare yourself my fairy god mother- I doubt that'll happen."

"I'm sor—"

"If I hear you apologies once more- I'll cut out your tongue- Perhaps if you can't talk my father would finally let me kill you." I snarled staring into his ice blue eyes. "I hurt my friend and I disappointed another- I'm avoiding and this is the last place anybody would look for me- Now that I think about it, Ivan, you and I have a lot in common except for the fact that I didn't kill my best friends fiancé."

"Technically: I didn't kill you." Ivan remarked dryly.

" _Technically_ : You did." I lifted myself off the metal slab and began toying with the scalpels and other interesting surgical tools. "I've found a new appreciation for these." I winked as I twirled a scalpel between my fingers. "I've been wanting to try out a few of the new techniques that I picked up while at Briarcliff… You wouldn't want to volunteer would you?"

Ivan lifted his chin and stared defiantly into my eyes. "I'm not afraid of you."

I chuckled pressing the sharp blade into my open palm. "You _should_ be." I whispered watching the blood gather in the palm of my hand. "It's just you and I down here."

"Your father-"

"Isn't here." I knelt in front of Ivan twirling the scalpel. "Even if father was here to stop me do you really think he could? Do you think anybody could stop me if I wanted to slit your throat?"

"Dimka-"

I took a moment to think about that seriously. "Perhaps… I'm not quite sure I'd be able to kill him." I thought out loud lifting my gaze to Ivan's. "However- what makes you so sure _Dimka_ would attempt to stop me?"

"We're brothers."

"That was before you tried to kill me." I reminded him as I slid the scalpel beneath the fingernail of his index finger. Ivan screamed and thrashed about in his seat trying to escape though the shackles held him in place. "Stop wiggling or you'll lose a finger."

"STOP!" Ivan shouted spit flying from his mouth. "Please."

"Oh for heavens sake: stop your bloody screaming." I picked up the bloody nail from the concrete floor and inspected it. "It's not like I cut off your cock though it wouldn't be the 1st or 2nd time I've done that to a man."

"You're insane!" Ivan snarled and spat in my face- I chuckled wiping away the spit as I stood up and used the scalpel to cut off his t-shirt revealing the pale chest beneath. Ivan was an attractive man with a nice figure. "I wished that I'd killed you!"

I leaned in toward him and smiled. "Sometimes, I wish that you had." I confessed honestly as I traced his navel with the scalpel. "You and I are going to have sooo much fun."

…

I sank onto the floor next to Ivan's seat and rested my head on his knee. His breathing was shallow and his body had a slight tremor to it from the pain he'd endured. I had to suppress a smile as I tapped a finger to Ivan's knee. "Are you still with me?" Ivan struggled to lift his head but when he finally did and he opened his eyes- he paled even further upon seeing the finger in my hand was his own. "I told you to stop moving or you'd lose a finger."

"Can I ask you a question?" I'm assuming that's what Ivan asked it was a little hard to tell what with not having any front teeth left. "Have you always been a sadist?"

"I'm not sure sadist is the right word." I admitted casually. "But to answer your question: No, I don't believe I was always like this. Years of training to be a solider takes its toll and eventually the fighting, the killing, it changes you into somebody you don't recognize. I tried to fight it but eventually I embraced it- perhaps a little too well. The darkness that once frightened me is the same that I find comfort in it now."

I was startled by the sound of Ivan's laughter. "She's perfect for you, Dimka." Ivan was still laughing and rambling like a mad man in Russian. I stood up quickly and turned to find Dimitri standing at the bottom of the stairs taking in the scene. "You're both as messed up and twisted as each other. You're both fucked up and will no doubt be the death of each other."

Dimitri stared at Ivan with little interest. "You should've taken his tongue."

"It crossed my mind but father still has questions for him." I admitted regretfully. "But if you'd like to do the honors I wouldn't stop you."

The corner of Dimitri's mouth lifted into a smile. "Perhaps when I get back."

"Where are you going?"

"Just into town, Roza." Dimitri raised his hand to my cheek. "I'll be back in a few hours. We're in need of a few supplies and Thomas asked if I'd go with him."

"When?"

"We're leaving in an hour." Dimitri pressed a kiss to my forehead. "You can come with us if you go clean yourself up."

"The old man isn't going to like me leaving-"

"I won't tell him if you don't."

 **Thomas Campbell**

"Her father is going to be furious," I warned Dimitri as we loaded the final boxes into the back of the range rover.

Dimitri closed the boot leaning a shoulder against it. "He can't keep her cooped up, Thomas. It's not healthy besides that smile is worth whatever tantrum Zmey throws when we get back to the estate."

I followed his gaze to my niece currently sitting in the front seat bobbing her head to whatever music played on the radio flicking through the latest gossip magazine. I rolled my eyes and reached into my pocket for my phone to text Sean.

 _We've picked up the supplies._

 _We're on our way back._

 _T.C._

The driver's door was open and Rose was slouched in the seat with her feet perched through the window opening. "Are you quite comfortable?"

"Quite." A smile tugged at her lips as she lifted her brown eyes to mine. "Can I drive? _Please_?"

I scratched the back of my neck as I looked between my niece, the keys, and Dimitri. It was at least a 5hr drive and I could count on 1 hand the number of cars we'd passed on the drive into town- It was an open stretch of road that would be ideal for Rose to get her bearings on.

"I'll ride shotgun," Dimitri said already climbing into the seat.

"Fine." I relented before I pointed a finger at her. "But you've got to switch places with me before we get to the estate."

"You aren't afraid of my father are you?"

"The serpent doesn't scare me, Lass." I smirked closing the driver's door as I looked at my niece. "Your mother is a different story."

…

The sound of tires screeching- metal twisting- glass shattering followed by a thousand tiny cuts across my face and exposed arms. My world was spinning out of control and I reached out trying to stop the motion but was instead swallowed by the darkness and awaken upside down to the smell of smoke and petrol.

"Dim- Dim- _Comrade_ \- wake up." My nieces voice was the 1st thing I heard. "Thomas?"

"What happened?" I groaned reaching for my seatbelt. I groaned as I fell harshly onto the roof of the car- I attempted to crawl to the front and reached out for Dimitri's dangling arm- I felt for a pulse and released a sigh of relief when I felt it.

"Is he alive?"

"Yes." I rolled onto my back closing my eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"There was another car." Rose answered quietly. "It came out of nowhere."

"We need to move quickly- can you undo your seatbelt?" Rose struggled with the buckle and it refused to give- I reached for the blade on my belt and handed it to her. "Cut yourself free." I instructed moving further into the front- I kicked out the windscreen and turned back to Dimitri managing to unbuckle his seatbelt unfortunately I was directly beneath him when he fell and had the wind knocked from my lungs. "Your Russian is a heavy son of a bitch."

I reached out of the windscreen and gripped onto the edge to pull myself free of the unconscious Russian's weight as well as the car. I groaned covering my eyes from the offending sun but as quickly as it appeared it disappeared as the frame of a man blocked it's rays.

"Hello Little Brother."

 **...To Be Continued...**

 **Thank you for sticking around through this long hiatus.**

 **This story will be completed, in the past, I've said it'll be wrapped up in 3 chapters, I've since extended that. It'll be finished once it's finished. The ending is definitely near and the bodies are going to start dropping so prepare yourselves because hell is about to be raised and the darkness is closing in.**

 **Xoxo. Thanks for reading and drop us a review.**


	25. Rose: Chapter 8 POV1

**This isn't the full chapter but it's been ages and I didn't want you guys to think I'd abandoned the story... So here's the 1st 2757k words ... I have just decided (literally, in the last 5 minutes just to post the final "chapter" in installments of the point of view's so speed up the process but this does not mean you can expect a weekly update. I've written 15k words for this chapter so far but it's broken up so it could be awhile before it all comes together... The next character you can expect to hear from is Christian Ozera. Enjoy.**

No Mercy

Rose Hathaway

 _I stood in front of the floor to ceiling window overlooking the grounds of Briarcliff hospital. My breath fogged the window and I raised my hand to wipe it away before I could his hand wrapped around my wrist and pulled it back across my chest. Augustine breathed against my ear, nuzzling closer as he pressed the front of his body to the back of mine._

 _"_ _It's a lovely view isn't it?" Augustine purred nipping at my ear like a lover. "Not as lovely as you, Rosie, even dead you are lovely."_

 _"_ _I'm not dead, yet," I responded glancing down at the hand on my wrist. My hand was a closed fist and blood oozed from between my fingers, I opened my palm and stared at the bloody gash and raised my free hand and found a matching wound with fresh blood dripping onto the tiled floor a puddle forming at my feet. "It doesn't hurt."_

 _Augustine took both my wrists in his hands and brought them to my chest. "It'll be over soon."_

 _"_ _Alistair won't kill me."_

 _"_ _No, not yet," Augustine whispered. "But you wish that he would."_

 _I couldn't argue with that so I didn't even try, instead, I lifted my gaze back to the window. "There is nothing my uncle can do to me that you haven't already."_

Every cell in my body screamed for oxygen- my fingers gripped the rusted sides of the old fuel barrel filled with water so cold that it burned my skin and numbed my fingers as it splashed over the sides of the barrel. The hand holding my head under the water was all that kept me from breaking the surface.

The water in my ears and my own panic muffled Dimitri and Thomas' screams as I clawed and kicked trying to break Alistair's grip but neither the barrel nor Alistair gave an inch as black spots began to cloud my vision and the ringing in my ears grew louder.

My head was throbbing and my lungs felt as if they'd explode from lack of oxygen. The rusted edges of the barrel cut viciously into my palms and it took everything I had not to open my mouth and scream. It wouldn't be long now. _Breathe_. That voice begged from beyond the darkness. I'd shoved that voice behind a brick wall the moment I'd woken up on the cement floor.

 _You'll die if you don't breathe._

 _I'll die faster if I do._

A wave of fresh panic began to rise and I could feel myself about to take a breath. I barely managed to stop myself- it was only the knowledge that if I opened my mouth to breathe it'd only be ice-cold water that filled my lungs.

It'd hurt like a bitch.

Alistair wouldn't kill me, not yet. I was live bait and as long as he kept me that way- he had a chance at getting to Ibrahim but that didn't mean he couldn't torture me to pass the time.

I might have been strong enough to fight off the panic in my mind but I wasn't strong enough to calm the panic from spreading throughout my body. I was drowning- my body was fighting it. There was a time not so long ago that I'd had more control over my body and how it reacted to this kind of torture but it'd been through too much trauma to cope with any kind of pain.

By the time I realized what was happening it was already done.

The cold water filled my mouth and burned my throat- I screamed into the water thrashing harder against the barrel swallowing down more water in a futile attempt to break the surface.

It's so cold.

I stopped fighting when that familiar darkness began to embrace me. A calmness that I was all too familiar with spread throughout my body and I gave myself to it and it's promise of peace at last.

Alistair twisted his hand into my hair and pulled my head from the barrel and threw me down onto the cement floor. I screamed as my knees cracked on impact with the cement but the need for oxygen overwhelmed the pain.

I struggled to stay on my knees as I hunched over vomiting… I didn't think it'd ever end until I was able to take my 1st breath of air- the pain had almost been worth it but before I could enjoy it to much all the air left me when I was kicked in the stomach and sent rolling across the cold wet cement floor.

I came to a stop screaming as I arched off the ground clutching my stomach and ribs… I could hear people screaming but the ringing in my ears drowned them out.

I rolled onto my stomach shivering- _and crying_ \- I hated crying especially in front of people who were torturing me. I squeezed my eyes closed and forced my knees up under me and leaned back until I was kneeling and looking up at the ceiling of the old warehouse. A man appeared above me looking disgusted as he grabbed my right arm and forced me to stand. The guard's grip was all that held me up as he forced me back towards Alistair.

Thomas and Dimitri were kneeling in front of him with a gun pointed at each of their heads. Thomas was pleading with Alistair but I couldn't hear anything beyond the ringing in my ears- Dimitri was staring at me with a look of rage and concern in his eyes.

I forced myself to speak though I wasn't sure I'd gotten the message across. I'm fine. I tried to tell him but my knees gave out in front of him- I cried as my knees hit the concrete a 2nd time with a sickening crack. Dimitri called my name and tried to move towards me- the guard behind him grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him back.

My arms weren't tied and I was close enough to touch him but I resisted the urge.

"Alistair." Thomas pleaded. "You don't have to do this, Brother. She's just a girl. Our niece for heaven's sake."

"She's not _just a girl_ , Little Brother." Alistair snapped. "She's a Mazur."

"She's a Hathaway." Thomas shot back. "That used to mean something to you."

It might've meant something once but that was before _my_ father killed _his_ family. Alistair had been planning his revenge for years- my entire life he'd hunted my father and I. Alistair had killed my grandmother and guards trying to get to me when I was 9 years old. It didn't hit me until this moment that all those failed attempts were just practice runs. This, this was the grand final.

Alistair grabbed a fistful of my hair and turned me to face Thomas and Dimitri… The men were being kept alive to watch Alistair torture me in the hopes that they'd give him valuable information about Ibrahim and Janine's location.

I didn't struggle as Alistair pulled a knife and placed it at my throat. "I could slit her pretty little throat right now and feel nothing- except the minor satisfaction that I'd killed the 1 person in this world that Ibrahim Mazur loved most."

"You won't kill me, not yet." I hissed as he tilted my head back pressing the knife into my throat. I felt a trickle of blood slide down my throat. "If you kill me Ibrahim Mazur is lost to you."

"You're his only child-"

"I was." I felt myself smile. "Janine is pregnant… Ibrahim will live for his _son_."

Alistair stiffened against me. "Janine is pregnant?"

"You didn't know?" I asked in a mockingly sweet voice.

Alistair actually growled as he pressed the knife harder against my throat. "Don't," Dimitri shouted from the floor struggling against the guard holding him. I couldn't look at him but I heard the shuffling of feet and the guard's grunts and threat to shoot him. "Roza."

"Enough. If he moves again, shoot him." Alistair ordered. "Your precious bitch is right… I'm not going to kill her, not yet anyway." Alistair raised the bloody knife to his lips licking it was his tongue as he held my gaze with his empty soulless blue eyes. "You're correct that if I kill you Ibrahim will disappear with Janine _and their son_. He's rather practical when it comes to survival… However… You're still his 'little girl' and if he believes you to be alive he will stop at nothing to get you back… When I do kill you, Rose, I want to look into your father's eyes when he sees you die."

"Please." I froze at the sound of Dimitri's voice. "I'll give you Ibrahim if you let _her_ go."

"No-" I'd barely gotten the word out before the knife slashed across my cheek. "-Fuck!"

"You'll tell me where Ibrahim and his pregnant bitch are?"

"No," Dimitri growled looking up at Alistair. "Only Zmey."

Alistair thought on this as he looked between Dimitri and I. "You'd give Ibrahim in exchange for your freedom?"

"No- I'd give you Ibrahim in exchange for _our_ freedom."

"Comrade-" I hissed rocking back against Alistair.

"I thought you said you didn't know where he was?"

"I don't," Dimitri admitted. "But if you let me go- I'll find him and bring him back."

No! Alistair seemed to consider this shaking his head. "I don't believe you."

"You said it yourself," Dimitri snapped. "Ibrahim is very practical when it comes to surviving. Once he'd realized his location was compromised he'd have moved on- none of us are privy to his plans until their already in motion. If you let me go I will reach out to my people who will get a message to his people who will find me and take me to him and then I'll bring him to you."

"How do you plan to get him to come?"

"I'll tell him the truth that you made me an offer I couldn't refuse." Dimitri wouldn't look at me when he said his next words. "Zmey's life for Roza's."

"And what will stop me from killing your precious Roza once you've delivered Ibrahim to me?"

A wicked smile appeared on Dimitri's face as he answered. "You will not like what happens if you betray me, Mr. Hathaway. I've killed men for less- and I've tortured men I thought responsible for the death of Roza- they were men like you, possibly worse. I would not be so merciful with you, Mr. Hathaway."

Alistair was silent as he held me against him. "It's a tempting offer." Alistair tilted my head back so I could look at him. "Lies are often tempting…"

"If Dimitri says he'll do something," I sneered struggling against his hold. "He'll do it."

"We haven't lied to you," Thomas snapped lifting his gaze from the cement floor. "Everything we've told you has been the truth- you are being unreasonable." The guard behind Thomas kicked him in the back- his arms tied behind his back he couldn't protect his face as he fell face first. The sickening crunch of his nose hitting the concrete was enough to make even me flinch. "Arrhhh!"

"Do not interrupt me when I am talking, Little Brother." Alistair looked disgusted as his guard helped Thomas to his feet. "You always did have to stick your nose into my business." Alistair released me with a hard shove and I fell to the floor next to Dimitri. "I've had 20 years to plan my revenge- you will not get in my way."

"She's just a girl!" I almost rolled my eyes at Thomas's repeated attempts to get through to his lunatic of a brother.

Alistair laughed like a madman and grabbed the front of Thomas' shirt and threw him down onto the cement floor and crouched over him as his fist met his already broken nose. Thomas couldn't fight back as Alistair hit him over and over again roaring. "SHE ISN'T A GIRL! SHE'S A MAZUR! SHE'S HIS DAUGHTER!"

Dimitri cursed beside me leaning back on his knees. "Alistair will never let you go."

"No."

"I can't lose you, not again," Dimitri said- I looked up and found him already staring at me. I wanted to tell him that we'd make it out of this but I couldn't bring myself to lie to him. I didn't know if either of us would make it out of here alive. "Don't look at me like that."

"I love-"

"Don't." Dimitri pleaded his brown eyes filling with tears. "Don't you dare say it now…" Dimitri glared Alistair as his wrapped around my arm and lifted me to my feet.

I looked up into Alistair's face and paled- blood was splattered across his face and smears of blood covered his green sweater. I looked over his shoulder and saw Thomas passed out on his back- his face bloody and swollen but his hands had been untied and his left arm was broken and twisted at an odd angle. "Is he dead?"

"Not yet." Alistair gripped my chin and forced me to look at him. There was a sickening smile on his bloody face, as he looked down at me- his grip on my arm tightening to a near painful grip. "What could I possibly do to you that hasn't already been done? You've been waterboarded, revived, electrocuted and revived again and again a dozen times. Raped. Whipped. Skinned. Burned. Branded. Drugged… You were forced to witness all of that and more inflicted upon other women… I'm curious is it true that Augustine required permission before he'd rape his victims?"

"Yes." I hissed as his thumb traced the cut on my cheek.

"I've watched a few of his home videos," Alistair confessed as he leaned in and brushed his lips across my cheek before whispering. "They begged you for mercy and you watched while Augustine killed them- how many died because you refused to say yes to Augustine?"

I closed my eyes and saw each of their faces- listened to the sound of their screams. Calliope. Kylie. Jordan. Stephanie. Ellis. Becca. Rhiannon… I had to stop myself from listing all their names- matching their screams to the faces of the women who begged me for their lives right up until their very last breath.

"Am I supposed to apologize?" My voice sounded as dead as I felt on the inside. There was no emotion, no hope, and no sign of life beyond that of my beating heart and breathing. I was a shell- I had to be or it'd all be too much. As if sensing the shift Alistair leaned back and stared down at me with a look that appeared identical to my own. "Would you have died to save others who'd sooner let you die to save themselves?"

"No."

"I survived if that's what you call _this_." I chuckled bitterly looking down at the exposed scars overlapping every visible inch of flesh. Augustine's men had taken my shirt and left me in only my bra and jeans with bare feet. "There are days I wish that I hadn't- In the beginning I considered ending it myself but I didn't have the stomach for that either and I refuse to let that sadistic fucker win. If I'm going to die it sure as fuck won't be strapped to a table having somebody choke the life out of me so that he can get off. If I'd said yes to Augustine those women would still be dead and he'd still be alive."

Alistair was silent for a long time as we stared at each other- I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to know what he was thinking because his face had shifted into something that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

I hadn't even seen it coming- it wasn't until my head hit the concrete that I realized he'd struck me. The ringing in my ears was back and my vision blurred in and out with black spots dancing around the edges.

"Roza!" Dimitri shouted. "Get off me! Arhhh!"

I tried to talk but it was as if I couldn't form the words. "Tie him up." Alistair ordered. "And bring in a chair- I want my niece to have a front row seat while I…" I didn't hear him finish his sentence as the darkness swept over my vision and the ringing deafened me entirely.

 **... To Be Continued ...**

 **In case you skipped the note at the beginning- I'm just going to post the final chapter in installments of Point of Views... Next Character Pov is our beloved Christian Ozera.**

 **Let me know in the reviews if you are happy with this decision of character updates instead of 1 long chapter which could take a while to finish.**


	26. Christian: Chapter 8 POV2

**Author Note: This 'part' of the final chapter is purely Christian Ozera's POV and has multiple time jumps. Where it ends is current time across all POV's and is now a race to the finish line... And to save lives. Some people are going to die, we can't avoid.**

 **Enjoy!**

Christian Ozera

"Christian?" I blinked and refocused my attention back to the woman in front of me. Dr. Marc was a therapist- I'd been seeing her for almost 2 months now. "Are you still having the nightmares?"

"It's the same nightmare." I corrected sitting up straighter on the lounge wiping my sweaty palms on my jeans.

"Are you meditating, or yoga?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes but Dr. Marc just smiled at me as if reading my mind. "You haven't been meditating or doing yoga."

"I tried," It wasn't a complete lie. "My wife kept distracting me."

"And how did she manage that?"

"Have you seen her?" I chuckled recalling the memory of Lissa doing yoga. "The yoga didn't work, and I don't have the tolerance for meditation."

"Where do you feel most at peace?"

"Work? Or in the kitchen." I answered automatically. "I'm a chef."

"That's right," Dr. Marc mused. "Are you currently working?"

"A few nights a week at a friend's restaurant… I considered opening a restaurant but after Liss and I got married I decided to wait."

"Why?"

"Opening a restaurant is a lot of work… We're expecting a baby in less than a month and we're are still newlyweds… Liss and I just want to spend time together before our daughter is born."

"Have you talked to your wife about your nightmare?"

"No."

"Why?"

I picked at the threads on my jeans and shrugged. "I can't."

"You talk to your wife about everything; why is this different?"

"Because of Rose."

"Rose? She was your wife's Guardian?" Marc asked flicking through his notes from our previous appointments. "Ms. Hathaway died in the line of duty."

"She wasn't just a Guardian." I flinched at the tone of my voice as Marc lifted his head and looked at me and opened his mouth. I waved off his apology and continued deciding to focus on the painting behind his desk. "Rose was Lissa's best friend, and she was my best friend too… Her fiancé was a good friend of mine. I introduced them- and later helped him get a foot in the door with her. Dimitri knew that if it came down to a choice of saving Lissa and risking her own life; Rose would always choose Lissa. I knew it too and it helped me sleep at night knowing that as long as Rose was alive- my girl would always come home to me."

"And now?"

"Rose is dead." It wasn't the first time I'd said those words- but it was the first time I'd said them and felt a chill run down my spine. "The nightmare is always the same, Doc. Lissa is taken from me and I am left running around in the dark trying to find her- and when I finally do she's in that parking lot bleeding out next to Rose."

"It is your conscious that haunts you, Mr. Ozera. What you are feeling is similar to survivor's guilt… It's not uncommon and often does manifest in nightmares."

"How do I stop it?"

Dr. Marc leaned forward in his seat staring at me. "If it was as easy as that, Mr. Ozera, I'd be out of a job."

"Christian." I corrected meeting his gaze.

"Christian," Dr. Marc tilted his head. "I'm afraid I don't have a quick fix for you… All I can do is offer my expertise and help you sift through your emotions. In the meantime, I recommend that you confide in your wife about your nightmares- if you feel more comfortable we can set up a meeting and have Lissa join us for a session."

I couldn't help a small cringe at the idea. "I'll consider it."

Dr. Marc settled back into his seat. "And how are things going at home?"

"Delightful." I couldn't help the sarcastic tone of my voice. "Natalie has decided to extend her trip indefinitely, and is going to be living with us until the baby is born."

"Who is Natalie?"

"Natalie Dashkov; Lissa's cousin."

"You two do not get along?"

"I've never had an issue with Natalie, but she was never really around enough to have an issue with but ever since she arrived in Paris it's as if she's going out of her way to piss me off."

"Such as-?" Dr. Marc trailed off as the alarm on his phone went off. "-Time's up. Let's continue this next week."

….timejump...

 _Dear God, how did I get so lucky?_

It was a question I often asked when I caught myself mesmerized by the gorgeous woman asleep next to me… I snuggled in close against Lissa's back until I was in a comfortable spooning position- I ached to reach out and hold her but in the last couple of months of her pregnancy she'd been running at a higher body temperature and couldn't tolerate anything heavier than the bed sheet pulled over her.

I was tempting fate and risking my balls by laying this close- and even more when I reached out and brushed away the pale golden blonde hair from her shoulder. I leaned in and breathed in the smell of her skin and couldn't help a smile.

She smelt of strawberries, my soap, and sex. It'd taken some convincing but once she got started there really was no turning back; I just had to know which buttons to push. Lately, sex was the only way to really wear myself out so I could get a decent night sleep even if it was still plagued by nightmares.

"Christian." I froze my finger curled around the ends of her hair.

"Mhmm, yes love?"

"That tickles."

I bit my lip and buried my face in her hair. "I'm sorry."

Lissa groaned nudging me back as she rolled over onto her back… She raised her tiny hands and rubbed her eyes pouting and fights back a yawn as she asked. "Why are you awake at-" She lifted her head to look at the time on the doc. "-Three AM in the morning!"

I leaned up on my elbow and stared down at her. "I couldn't sleep."

Lissa dropped her hands to her belly and stared up at me with one eye. "Christian! I am so not having sex with you right now."

I couldn't help but laugh as I leaned in and kissed the pout from her lips. "Go back to sleep, Wife. I'll amuse myself."

Lissa shoved at my shoulder and giggled. "Oh, I bet you will."

….timejump...

It's been a month since Natalie Dashkov arrived and I'd be lying if I said that having her in our home was a pleasure. I sympathized with the girl, truly I did, but her attitude towards 'the help' as she referred to the guardian's and house staff was starting to really piss me off.

I cook breakfast for everybody a couple times a week- and since Natalie's arrival with her, 'personal' guardian Irving- nobody wants to come to the main house for breakfast anymore. Grant and Serena lived in the main house but had taken to starting the day earlier so they could eat before Natalie and Irving arrived.

Take this morning for example; Grant hadn't even bothered to join us for breakfast. I couldn't remember the last time that'd happened. Lissa noticed his absence and asked once Natalie and Irving had returned to her room to prepare for a girls shopping trip into the city. No boys allowed; apparently, Irving didn't count.

Call it a hunch but I don't think Grant was too torn up about it… In fact, I'm pretty sure if Serena could have gotten out of it she would have.

Lissa glared up at me as if I was being unreasonable. "She just lost her father."

"It's no excuse to treat our people like shit," I argued not caring if the precious little princess heard me. "She's disrespectful, arrogant, and the guardians aren't the only ones sick of pretending otherwise."

"She's my cousin, Christian!" Lissa snapped.

"And _that_ is the only god damn reason I haven't packed her bags myself, and driven her back to the airport, where I found her!" I'd finally lost it and I couldn't control my anger- I threw the dishes into the sink ignoring the water that sloshed out of the sink and onto the floor.

"Uncle Victor was always there for me, Christian. I'm not going to turn away his daughter while she's grieving his death! Please, please, don't make me."

I stared at my wife and felt my anger begin to fade. I was so pissed- but it wasn't her fault… I wasn't being unreasonable, was I? Lissa's eyes filled with tears and I couldn't stop myself from reaching out and taking her face between my hands as I kissed away her tears before I pressed my lips to hers.

I knew if I pushed it Lissa would ask Natalie to leave- And god, nothing would make me happier to see that woman gone but I wouldn't/couldn't do that to Lissa. "I'm sorry, Liss. I'm sorry. I'm just tired."

Lissa tilted her head back holding onto the front of my shirt. "Are you still not sleeping?"

I sighed shaking my head. "No."

"Is it because of Natalie?"

At this point, I wish that was all it was. "No."

"I'll talk to Natalie about being nicer to the guardian's and staff."

"Thank you." I reluctantly let her go and forced a smile. "Go, get ready for your shopping spree. I'll clean up this mess." I watched Lissa go and turned back to the sink gripping the marble until my knuckles turned white beneath the skin.

 _Dear God, what the hell is happening to me?_

….timejump...

 _Dear God, what the hell was I thinking when I bought this couch?_

I shifted uncomfortably on the couch trying to shift the spring from my back. If I wasn't so pissed off I might have gone to one of the guest bedrooms- oh wait, I can't believe Natalie and her precious Irving have taken up the guest rooms.

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling and cursed my infuriatingly stubborn hormonal pregnant wife. Dinner had been a disaster! I wouldn't have put it past her to slit my throat at the table- it actually reminded me of the night Dimitri showed up at a family dinner with my Aunt Tasha.

I still didn't know what the hell I'd done to Lissa off but whatever it was it'd been worth throwing wine in my face and storming off to the bedroom and throwing my pillows and blanket in the hallway screaming at me to sleep on the couch.

It wasn't the first night I'd slept on the couch but it'd usually been a result of too much wine at dinner or surrendering the bed to my restless tiny wife who managed to take up every square inch of the bed.

The fight at dinner had been in front of witnesses; Natalie, Irving, Grant, Serena, and a few brave guards who I'd managed to convince to join us for dinner. Lissa called me out for all my shortcomings.

I was _selfish_. I was _arrogant_. I was a _picky OCD perfectionist_. I was narcissistic. I was downright depressing. I was a workaholic and didn't care about her or our baby. Ohhh, and this one was my absolute favorite- _I didn't find her attractive anymore, and had turned into a man whore who couldn't keep it in his pants whenever a perky waitress walked by._

My mistake? I laughed- I couldn't remember the last time I laughed so hard. I'd actually snorted wine out my nose I'd laughed so hard.

 _"Are you laughing at me, Christian Ozera?"_

 _Yes, yes I was! "No, no of course not, baby. I'm fine." Even as I said it I couldn't stop laughing. Grant, Serena, and the rest of the guardian's watched with wide eyes shaking their heads trying to tell me to shut up and start groveling but of course, I just dug myself a deeper hole. "I just think it's a little silly-"_

 _The widening of Grant's eyes told me I'd just said the absolute worst thing I could say, and the wine that'd been thrown in my face immediately following my comment told me he might have been right._

 _Lissa stood holding her stomach and stormed out of the dining room, I say stormed out but what I actually mean was she waddled out._

 _Serena handed me a napkin shaking her head. "You're an idiot, Ozera."_

 _Rose would have said the exact same thing._

 _"What did I do?"_

 _Natalie giggled raising her glass to her lips. "She's just being hormonal."_

 _I finished drying myself off and stood from the table. "Excuse me." I had to step over my pillows, and blanket, to reach the bedroom door and banged on it twice. "Lissa, open the door."_

 _"Go away, Christian!"_

 _"Lissa!"_

 _"I'm going to bed."_

 _"Open the door, Wife."_

 _"Go fuck yourself, Husband."_

I still couldn't get comfortable, and with the events of tonight playing on a loop inside my head; I knew I wasn't getting any sleep tonight. I kicked off the blanket and sat up on the couch- I cringed and tried to arch my back to unkink the knot that'd already begun to form in my back.

 _It is just hormones._

I kept trying to tell myself that's all it was but a nagging voice in the back of my head told me that it was more; I needed to talk to my wife. Note to self: remove all sharp objects from the room. I needed to find out what happened yesterday to set her off.

"Christian?" I tensed at the sound of Natalie's voice. I looked up and found her standing at the end of the couch wearing that damn nightgown. I fought the urge to hand her the blanket to cover herself up. "Are you okay?"

'I'd be better if I knew what the fuck was wrong with my wife.' I thought bitterly as I made sure not to look anywhere else but her face. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I felt bad." Natalie shrugged. "Do you mind if I sit?" I pulled the blanket back and moved over to make room for her to sit. "Tonight was crazy wasn't it?"

Yeah, it was. "It's just the hormones."

"So, you don't think it's because of her illness?"

"The bipolar? It's not a dirty word, Natalie." Lissa had been diagnosed after High School but it was during our senior year that she'd been admitted to hospital after a particularly bad episode when Rose had found her wandering the campus in nothing but her underwear. Rose had gotten Lissa the help she'd needed when everybody else was content to look the other way. "I don't believe it's related. Lissa doesn't usually act out like that when she's having an episode."

"Ohhh."

"What did you two do today?"

"Just girl stuff." Natalie smiled lifting the blanket to cover her legs. I'd have felt better if I hadn't taken half the blanket to cover myself up. "We spent most of the day at the spa, had a little lunch at the restaurant, and spent the afternoon shopping. Our little princess will be here soon and the holidays aren't too far away."

I groaned and rubbed my hands over my eyes trying to wake myself up… I was so god damn tired lately. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips together trying to shake the fog away so I could think. I almost fell off the couch when Natalie reached out and placed her hand on my thigh. "What," I froze staring down at her hand as her thumb began to rub circles just inside my thigh. That's _way_ too close. "Natalie."

"Christian," Natalie sighed inching herself closer. "I know that we've never been close, but I want you to know that _I am here for you if you need anything_. We're family." I grabbed her hand as she inched closer to my crotch and looked into her eyes as my hand tightened around hers. "Ow, Christian-"

"I'm only going to say this once," I breathed leaning in closer until my eyes were level with hers. Natalie had the same jade green eyes as my wife's but unlike my wife Natalie's eyes were full of lies, scheming, and poison. "You are here only because my wife wishes it. We are not friends, nor are we family, and if I feel the urge to talk _I will do so with my wife_. Is that understood?"

Natalie cried out and tears began to fall down her eyes. "Yes! Yes, I'm sorry!"

I released her hand and watched as she bolted from the living room.

"Goodnight, Natalie!" I called out as I fell back against the couch.

….timejump...

I felt soft lips on mine as fingers raked through my hair- tugging ever so slightly just the way I liked it. I lifted my head off the pillow and sought out my wife's lips- I opened my eyes smiling up at the sight above me. "Good morning, husband."

"Wife."

Lissa smiled giving me another peck on the lips. "I'm sorry."

I blinked once, twice, three times. "What?"

Lissa stared down at me a frown on her beautiful face. "Are you really going to make me say it twice?"

"I still can't believe you said it once," I smirked catching the fist she'd thrown at me. "I'm curious, wife, what exactly are you apologizing for?" I questioned trying to sit up and groaned at the pain shooting up my spine between my shoulders. "We're burning this goddamn couch."

"I'm sorry for all the horrible and untrue things I said last night," Lissa leaned against the back of the couch running her fingers through my hair. "I'm sorry for making you sleep on this awful couch… I'm awful, Christian. I don't even know why you love me, I'm horrible!"

"Stop." I lifted her quivering chin and kissed those pouty pink lips. "I love you, Liss. Even the crazy hormonal lady that ripped out my heart last night; I am selfish, I am arrogant; I am a little OCD and a perfectionist to boot- and I am very picky about those I let into my life… You hurt my feelings last night when you accused me of being unfaithful. I have never, nor would I ever, jeopardize my relationship with you because baby I am so in love you, it hurts. I love everything about you, Mrs. Vasilisa Dragomir-Ozera."

"You love everything about me?" Lissa sniffled wiping her nose on my shirt.

"Almost everything," I wrinkled my nose as I stared at her. "That was disgusting."

Lissa giggled and tackled me down to the couch. "Shut up, Christian." I chuckled grabbing hold of her waist as I looked up at her. Lissa leaned down and kissed me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "I love _almost_ everything about you too."

"Almost?" I nibbled on her lip before trailing kisses along her jaw.

Lissa turned her neck to give me better access. "Despite what you might think, Mr. Ozera, you aren't all that perfect either."

I laughed tightening my grip on her thighs as I stood from the couch holding her in my arms as I carried her back to our bed. Lissa wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed me. I kicked our bedroom door shut and carried Lissa to the bed as I laid her down and stripped us out of our clothes. I stepped back and just stared at her for a moment. I couldn't not appreciate the view. "Dear God, you're beautiful."

"Christian," Lissa held out her hand towards me. "Come to me."

"What do you want, Lissa?" I asked as I slid my hand between her thighs and straight to her sensitive wet lips. "Mhmm."

Lissa's grip on my hair tightened as she threw her head back. "You!" Lissa gasped as I thrusted two fingers deep inside her wet pussy. "Christian, please! It's been too long- I need your dick inside of me."

"God, I love it when you talk like that," I growled trailing kisses along her neck towards her breasts. "I hope you don't lose that foul mouth once the baby is born."

"Christian." Lissa hissed. "Stop teasing."

I sucked on her nipples and circled the peak with my tongue making her wither beneath me as her hips thrusted to meet my fingers. I stroked my cock and guided it up and down between her lips. I lifted myself up to look down at her as I removed my fingers from her pussy and lifted them to my mouth sucking off her juices.

Lissa stared up at me with hooded eyes as her eyes almost black with desire. "Get on your knees, Mrs. Ozera." I helped her to her knees on the bed and watched as she bent over her head on her pillow and her legs spread showing me her dripping pussy and perky ass.

I massaged her ass and leaned in licking her from cunt to ass- Lissa squirmed beneath me and moaned loudly into the pillows. I was going to enjoy this. I leaned back aligning my cock with her opening, teasing her entrance and clit, slapping my cock to her lips making her squirm impatiently.

Lissa had just lifted her head to yell at me when I thrusted the full length of my cock between her legs burying myself inside her- she launched forward crying out into the pillow. Her fists twisting in the sheets on either side of her as I pumped in and out.

I placed 1 hand flat on her spine and leaned over her as I kissed her shoulder as I pulled out almost entirely before I filled her to the hilt- both our breaths catching at the sensation of my cock hitting the end of her. "My love."

"Christian." Lissa arched into my touch. "Too much- It's too much- too deep! I-I'm cumming, Christian!"

I reached up sliding my hand into her hair- I pulled her back until she knelt on the bed her hands reaching around to grab my ass as I fucked her. I kissed her ear and nibbled on her earlobe as my free hand traveled across her chest and down her round belly before dipping between her legs where we were joined.

"Come for me, wife." I purred in her ear.

"Together." Lissa begged raising a hand to my hair turning her head to kiss me. I caught her lips hungrily as my pleasure built and built until it was almost unbearable to hold off. "Together."

….timejump...

I was just coming out of the garage when I heard Grant and Serena having an argument in hushed voices as if they were worried they'd be overheard. I could hear music playing somewhere in the house- it wasn't anything I recognized which mean it was most likely Natalie's playlist.

"I don't trust her, Grant." Serena was saying. "The story of what happened to her father and uncle doesn't make any sense!"

"I know!" Grant was staring down the hallway as he spoke to his wife. "I've been trying to get a hold of Dimitri but none of his contacts are answering."

"I'm worried about him."

"Belikov can take care of himself," Grant assured his wife as Serena pulled out her phone as if she could will it to ring.

"Dimitri was going after Victor when he left Paris."

"I know."

"Do you think he killed Victor and Robert?"

"Most likely." Grant reached out and squeezed Serena's shoulders. "If Belikov is alive he'll make contact; eventually. I need your focus here, Serena."

"What's going on?" I asked obviously having surprised them by the looks on their faces. "Okay, seriously? If I was able to sneak up on the two of you something is seriously wrong here."

Serena and Grant shared a look of deep concern before Grant reached into his pocket and handed me a napkin from a restaurant in the city. I recognized Dimitri's handwriting on the napkin and felt my blood run cold.

 _The men hired to retrieve Vasilisa were hired by Victor Dashkov._

 _I'm going after him._

 _Keep them safe._

 _D._

"What the fuck does this mean?" I asked despite already having a fair idea as certain pieces began to click into place.

"Serena." Grant tilted his head toward the hallway. Serena nodded and disappeared leaving me alone with Grant and the wrinkled napkin. "Christian?"

I raised the napkin as I stared into his eyes. "Is it true? Did Victor-fucking-Dashkov send those assassins after my pregnant wife?"

"Assuming the information given to Dimitri is to be believed; yes."

"Victor Dashkov is responsible for Rose's death?"

"Again; assuming the information-"

"Dimitri Belikov wouldn't kill Victor if the information wasn't reliable." I snapped barely recognizing the edge to my voice. "The answer, Grant, is yes. Victor Dashkov is the reason Rose Hathaway is dead."

"Yes, sir."

"I don't trust Natalie."

"You aren't alone in that, Sir."

"Why?"

"She's a bad actor." Grant shrugged. "Serena believes that Ms. Dashkov is trying too hard to grieve."

"Her father is dead isn't she supposed to grieve?"

"Yes," Grant answered. "though, and this is how Serena described it, it's as if she's reading from a how-to grieve for dummies handbook but keeps losing her place."

"Is she dangerous?"

"I don't know." Grant looked uneasy as he answered.

My blood began to boil as I stared at him. "I suggest you find out, Guardian Grant, or you just might find yourself replaced with somebody who does!"

"Yes, sir."

I stormed out of the garage and headed towards the bedroom. I slammed the bedroom door shut and stalked over to the drawer- I opened it and pulled out my old mobile phone as I searched for Dimitri's number.

"You've reached Dimitri Belikov, leave a message at the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." Beep.

"It's Christian. Call. Me. It's about Natalie Dashkov." I hung up and scrolled through the contacts… Abe, Janine, Mikhail, Pavel... Rose. At the sight of Rose's number, I felt all the air leave me as I sank onto the bed staring at my friend's number.

 _Dear God, I miss her._ "I miss you," I whispered staring at her name. "I wish you were here to tell me what to do." I found myself pressing the call button and raising it to my ear. I knew it was pointless but I needed to hear her voice even if it was just a recording.

"Hey! It's Rose if it's important leave a message. Otherwise, text me. Oh, Christian, if that's you – I drank the last of the milk. Bye."

I found myself laughing as I slid to the floor of the bedroom. "I don't know how you did it, Rose. How you kept us all of us safe and stayed sane. I don't know what I am doing, and I don't know how to protect them. I need you. She needs you. We need you…"

 **...To Be Continued**...

 **I was thinking it'd be Rose's POV next but it might be a** **toss-up between Dimitri, Thomas, and Rose. We'll just have to see where these final POV's take us.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this POV segment and will continue to read and review.**

 **P.s. I hope the lack of timetable isn't too annoying.  
As I stated at the beginning, as of now we're all roughly at the same point in time.  
**


	27. Rose: Chapter 8 POV3

**I almost kept going but I wanted to tell this next bit from a different point of view... But there might be a bit of overlap so it should all work out really well. I AM SO FUCKING EXCITED ABOUT THIS NEXT BIT! I went to bed dreaming of Thomas's POV and I just had to write it this morning. I've written it out and ready to go- So as soon as this is posted back to working on his POV which won't be all that long so maybe up later today or in a couple of days. Fingers Crossed.**

 ***ENTER EXCITED SQUEAL*  
I know, I'm pathetic but it's sooooo exciting.**

 **Rose Hathaway**

I struggled to lift my head as I leaned against the back of the chair… I couldn't see anything right away but I must have thrown up at some point because the taste of vomit was thick on my tongue. The ropes around my wrists were tight enough that my fingers had started to go numb.

The ringing had stopped but everything was sort of muffled. "I believe she's got a concussion, Sir." The voice came from my right clear but muffled- if Alistair responded I didn't hear it. I felt a hand on my shoulder and flinched away and forced myself to lift my head. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

I blinked and tried to focus on the guard's hand but the room was suddenly spinning. I gagged on the vomit as my body launched itself forward- the ringing was back when I finished and I struggled to breath as I slumped forward in my seat.

"Roza." I tried to lift my head at the sound of his voice and failed. "Roza?" His voice sounded wheezy as if he was struggling to breathe. "Please."

I squeezed my eyes closed and forced myself to sit up. I'd been drifting in and out of consciousness for a while catching bits and pieces of his torture but I never managed to stay conscious long enough to fully grasp the full extent of his injuries.

Dimitri was suspended from low hanging pipes by chains wrapped so tightly around his wrists that his hands had started to turn purple… His right eye was half swollen shut and his lip was split- I wasn't sure but I think he'd lost a tooth or two. The entire front of his chest was covered in blood- the barely healing knife wounds on his chest had been reopened to the point that stitches would definitely be needed if we survived. If he didn't bleed out or go into shock first.

Along the left side of Dimitri's ribs was burnt strips flesh- blistered, bloody, and raw. I resisted the urge to throw up as I attempted to take in the damage. My mind refused to see it all at 1st but the longer I stared at him the worse it got. I'd have done anything to lose consciousness again- I didn't want to see this. "Comrade."

The corner of his mouth lifted as he stared at me. "It's not as bad as it looks."

"It looks pretty bad," I whispered fighting to keep eye contact. "I'm so sorry."

"I have a confession." My eyes shot to the left of Dimitri and found Alistair standing by a tray of instruments holding a blowtorch in his hand… My mouth went dry when he turned it on and blue flame shot from the torch. My fingers started digging into the ropes around my wrist in a useless attempt to get free. "Would you like to hear it?"

"Do I look like a fucking priest?" I spat at him.

Alistair smiled as he walked towards Dimitri waving in a gesture towards the burnt flesh on Dimitri's body. "You remind me so much of my daughters. So much attitude and sass; I suppose you get that from your mother's side. The scots have a wicked sense of humor."

"I wouldn't know." I needed to keep his attention on me- I needed to buy more time. _Time for what- we're totally and utterly fucked; nobody is coming to rescue us. When was I going to learn that? Didn't my time at Briarcliff teach me anything?_

"I'm sorry for that," Alistair seemed genuine. "I'll never understand why your mother didn't tell her family of your existence…"

"Would it have changed anything?" I asked tilting my head as a sort of gesture. "We'd have still ended up here."

"Perhaps."

"Or perhaps you'd have killed her too."

A smile lit up Alistair's face as he stared at the torch in his hand. "When Janine was a little girl she'd-"

"I don't need a family history lesson right now." Shut up! Alistair's eyes snapped to mine and his smile widened. "What?"

"You remind me of my daughter's," Alistair laughed shaking his head. "You and I are a lot alike, Rosemarie. It's ironic that I'll have to kill you…"

"…Whose to say I won't be the one to kill you?"

It was as if Alistair didn't even hear me before he continued. "Let me ask you a question, Little Mazur. Is there a limit to your loyalty, to your love? A price you aren't willing to pay?"

"Technically that's three questions." I managed to say swallowing the lump in my throat as he began to heat up the dagger in his hand. The end glowing red under the heat of the torch; I risked a glance at Dimitri and saw him watching me. _Only me_. _I'm sorry, comrade. I'm so fucking sorry._ "What do you want from me, Alistair?"

Alistair paused the heated place inches away from Dimitri's face. I fought the urge to scream, to beg, to offer myself in his place. I knew it wouldn't make a difference. Alistair needed me alive- Dimitri was just an object for him to torture me with. "What are you willing to give in exchange for the Russian?"

Anything! "I'll do anything!" I screamed as he pressed the knife against Dimitri's cheek. I screamed and pulled on the ropes at my wrists. "No! Alistair! Please!"

Dimitri screamed my name. "ROZA!"

"Stop! Stop! Please." I screamed despite the ringing returning to my ears. "Please" Alistair removed the blade from Dimitri's skin- blistered, bloody, raw- the skin melted against the knife like an overdone marshmallow. "I'll do whatever it is you want! Just stop… hurting him."

"Roza." Dimitri struggled against his chains. "Don't."

"Hush little dog." Alistair slapped Dimitri on the shoulder his focus entirely on me. "You've fulfilled your purpose." Alistair laughed sounding all too much like a madman. "I knew you'd be the key."

I stared at my uncle resisting the urge to scream. "You're right, Alistair; Dimitri is the key to my helping you. So, unless you treat him he's going to die from his injuries. Either from blood loss, shock or infection- have one of your _henchmen_ help him or whatever request you have dies with him. Because I swear to whatever fucking god is still listening that if Dimitri dies- so will you."

Alistair raised a hand and a man came running with a medical bag. Dimitri fell like a bag of rocks to the cold dirty cement floor- followed by the chains that'd held him and could barely lift his own head. The guard with the medical bag unchained his wrists and placed them at his sides before deciding on what to work on firsts. The deep cuts that'd bleed out- the fresh burn on his cheek- or the burns on his ribcage.

"Your dog is being tended to." Alistair mocked as he walked towards me. "Ohhh to be young and in love." I turned to look at my Uncle not able to hide my disgust as I stared up at him. "Ohhh don't look at me like that, Little Mazur. It reminds me too much of my mother and if you knew her- well, let's just say that that woman could make you piss yourself with a look like that."

Dimitri made a pained noise and I couldn't resist looking back at him. I'd do anything to go to him right now- to hold him and tell him that it'd all be okay and that I'd get us out of this- but I couldn't avoid the reality of this. Dimitri might not make it out of here with those injuries and he if didn't then I didn't want to either.

"I wonder if you'd feel the same if you knew the truth," Alistair taunted flipping the blade in his hand. "About what your beloved got up to while you were trapped inside Briarcliff. It seemed only fair to me that he experience even a fraction of what you endured while in that place."

A sinking feeling filled my stomach as I asked. "What are you talking about?"

I could hear Dimitri's voice in the distance but it felt too far away as Alistair threw his head back and laughed. "Ohhh my; you really don't know? _Damn_. I almost feel bad for your Little Dog. _Almost_." Alistair looked down at me with a gleam in his stunning blue eyes. "While you were trapped inside that hospital the love of your life fucked his way through Russia's brothels and self-medicated himself so he could escape _his grief, his loss, his pain_ with drugs, alcohol, and whores. My deepest sympathies."

His grief? His loss? His pain? I blinked once, twice, and stared up at the man in front of me with a blank cold feeling settling over me. _His grief? His loss? His pain?_ If I could focus on that rage boiling inside, I could ignore the shattering of my heart that I'd somehow managed to hold together for him all this time- for us- where did this leave us? Does it even matter anymore?

 _He thought you were dead._ The voice of old whispered curling against that solid brick wall that we'd built around ourselves. _He grieved for you the only way he knew how. The only way he could without eating a bullet._

I didn't want to hear from her right now. I didn't want to be ration- I didn't want to see reason or logic. I wanted to be pissed but I didn't have that luxury.

 _If you were honest with yourself you already knew._ That didn't make the urge to beat the shit out of him or cut off his favorite body part any less appealing. _If you both survive this, beating the shit out of him is acceptable but cutting off OUR favorite body part is none negotiable._

I couldn't bring myself to look at Dimitri even as he begged me to forgive him. I closed my eyes and took a breath. I needed a moment… Again. Not a luxury. "What do you want from me, Alistair?"

Alistair smiled down at me an evil grin spreading across his face. "I want you to say it."

A cold chill went down my spine and I stared at him. "Say what?"

Alistair brushed a lock of hair from my face as his finger glided down the side of my face until his finger hooked beneath my chin and tilted my head back. "Just. Say. Yes."

 **To Be Continued**

 **I really love that I have been able to use the title "Just Say Yes, and No Mercy" at significant times within the story to really hit home an underlining meaning. I love it. I'm so excited for these point of views.**

 **I already know how this is all going to end and what's about to happen,  
but I am curious, what are some of your theories for the ending of No Mercy?  
Let me know in PM or Reviews.  
I love reading them.**

 **THANKS FOR READING  
AND REVIEWING!**


	28. Thomas: Chapter 8 POV4

**Damn... The struggle was real when it came to writing that last little bit. I had a moment of doubt, and almost talked myself out of it but I didn't want to repeat the whole dead/not dead thing from the ending of Just Say Yes...** **So I needed to do it this way otherwise it would have altered the ending of the story, and it's just too late to do that. I need to stick to the plan even if it is breaking my heart to do so.**

 **.Enjoy.**

 **Thomas Campbell**

I screamed trying to sit up but was pinned down by strong hands. The sound of my elbow popping back into place was sickening- "FUCK!" I fell back onto the mattress trying to breathe through gritted teeth. "Son of a bitch."

"You'll live," One of the guards said slapping me on the shoulder attached to the broken arm and dislocated elbow. Fucker. "I'm going back to the show downstairs."

"Alistair told us to look at his brother?" The second guard argued.

"Look at him, Brah. He isn't going anywhere anytime soon." The first guard argued already out the door. "Besides, you're way better at kissing boo-boos than I am. Have fun babysitting the bastard."

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. " _Everything_ hurts."

"Serves yourself right," The guard muttered. "What did you think would happen if you kept antagonizing your brother?"

Exactly what I thought would happen. "Where is my niece?"

"She was passed out in her own vomit last I saw." The guard actually chuckled. "She's awfully _weak_ … I'm actually disappointed. The way some of the guardian's talk of her makes her sound like some kind of boogey man- or is it bogeywoman? It doesn't matter, I expected more from somebody trained by the great Guardian Campbell."

The guard shrugged and turned to dump the bag of bloody gauze into the bed. I sat up grinding my teeth together to stop from making a sound- my eyes darted to the first aid kit and I saw the surgical scissors on top next to the bandages. I made sure my grip on the scissors was good before I attempted to stand- it'd all be for nothing even if I couldn't even hold myself up.

"I guess you didn't fuck her then," The guard continued his back still to me. "I have a theory that she slept her way through trainers-" The guard turned at the last second but it didn't matter. The scissors cut through his carotid artery and I used my body weight to push the guard against the wall and smother his cries as I lowered him to the ground.

"A piece of advice for the next life," I whispered as I searched his body for a better weapon… Jackpot. The guard had a Smith and Wesson sd9 ve, semi-automatic hidden at the small of his back and a blade about the size of my hand on his belt. The entire blade fits in the palm of my hand and after a quick glance at the dying guard's hands, I knew it'd been a custom job. "Don't be a douche bag."

I knelt by the guard until his eyes closed and stood up. I cringed favoring the right side of my ribs, and my left ankle. Fuck. _I need to get out of here_. Stop. Breathe. Plan.

I needed to find Rose and Dimitri- Could they even walk? What had Alistair done to them? Could I escape and get word to Ibrahim? No. Fuck. I can't just leave them; Alistair would kill them both in his tantrum.

I'd once promised to protect Rose and I'd done all that I could do to keep that promise. Even when it was no longer my duty to do so… She's family; she's my niece. _She's not 12 years old anymore._ It didn't matter though. I'd sworn to protect her… I could practically hear Sean's voice in the back of my head screaming that I'd also made him a promise.

Goddamnit; Sean was going to be pissed.

One door. One exit. One entry. I steadied my breathing and reached out to the door handle. One, two, three; I opened the door and shot the first guard I saw standing on the other side. I stepped over the guard's body and pressed my back against the wall as I eased my way down. Another Guard another bullet.

I'd taken down three guards when I heard a woman's scream coming from the direction of the longest hall. Shit. I followed the screaming and tried not to think of what Alistair could be doing to them… The door was open and looking down on the basement where Dimitri was lying on his back being tended to by one of the guards.

Alistair was standing in front of Rose and was caressing the side of her face before tilting her head back. I couldn't see her face but I could hear Dimitri's agonized voice as he begged Rose not to do it.

None of the guards had noticed me yet and I had a clear aim. I could end this here and now… The gun was raised and my aim was true. All I had to do was squeeze the trigger and Alistair's brains would paint the cement. So why couldn't I do it?

 _I promised Janine I'd protect Rose. I promised Sean we'd settle down after this was all done; I promised him a future of great sex, walks on the beach, and a fucking golden retriever named Ace._

I could pull the trigger and kill my brother and keep my promises… I'd kill the guards and save the day by getting Rose and Dimitri out of this hellhole and we'd all get to go on with our lives… And Alistair would be dead.

At that moment I broke all the rules; I hesitated.

I pulled the trigger my aim dropping to his shoulder… My aim shifted to the guards and I dropped each of them as they fired back. I had the luxury of using the wall as a cover but the guards below didn't have such a luxury.

I descended the steps as fast as I could with my crappy ankle and bruised/broken ribs. I made sure all the guards were down before I made my way to my niece. I eyed my brother as he laid face down on the cement. "Is he dead?"

"No." I placed the gun in her lap and pulled the blade from my belt. I cut the ropes from her wrists and moved to her ankles. Rose rubbed her wrists and picked up the gun before she tried to stand- her legs gave out beneath her and I struggled to catch her and keep myself on my feet. "We need to get out of here."

"I'm okay," I might have believed her if I hadn't felt her body tremble against mine. She steadied her legs and tightened her grip on my arm. "Let me go, Thomas." The moment I let her go; Rose swayed slightly before she straightened herself and made her way to Dimitri. Slowly at first before running to his side and dropping to her knees as she eased him onto his back cradling his face in her hands. "Comrade? Look at me- we're getting out of here. Can you stand?"

I watched my brother struggle to get to his knees and tightened my grip on the knife in my hand. "Rose- Get out of here."

"I'm not leaving without Dimitri!"

"Rose!" Alistair was almost to his feet now. "Get. Out. Of. Here!" I don't know what she did but I heard Dimitri groan, and the sound of shuffling feet moving towards the stairs.

Alistair laughed clutching his shoulder as he turned to me. His green sweater soaked with blood from the gunshot wound. "You should've killed me, Tommy."

"There's still time to learn from my mistakes."

Alistair straightened and looked behind me pointing a finger at Rose and Dimitri. "Go. Consider this a head start before the hunt begins. You should remember, Little Mazur, how much I like to hunt." Alistair turned his blue eyes to me and held out his good arm and gestured around him. "…Well? What are you waiting for?"

"It didn't need to end like this, Brother."

Alistair's smile faltered as he stared at me with a look of _regret_ in his eyes. "You're right, Brother, it didn't. You had the shot didn't you?" I nodded. "You hesitated? Why?"

"You're my big brother."

"Your sentimentality is going to get you killed," Alistair launched himself at me so quick that I barely had time to react. I moved at the last second and used the momentum to swing and kick him in the ribs causing him to double over. I screamed in pain as all my weight went onto my bad ankle and I stumbled a step. I blocked out the sound of Rose's screams for me. I needed to focus.

I was already at a disadvantage- I was hurt, _badly. My arm was broken, my elbow dislocated, and I had several broken ribs and at worst a badly sprained ankle_. Alistair might only have one arm but that was where the disadvantages ended. Alistair swung out with his good hand and punched me in the jaw- I stumbled back but didn't fall. The knife was still in my hand- if I could get close enough…

I'd barely thought it before Alistair was standing in front of me twisting the wrist that held the blade and turning it inwards and thrusting it upwards into my stomach. I froze at first, I didn't feel anything and then it hit… All the pain came to the surface as I stared into my brother's eyes.

"Alistair…" I could taste blood in the back of my throat… My knees buckled and Alistair fell to his knees with me; I looked up into his face as his arm wrapped around my shoulders and tears welled up in his eyes.

"This wasn't your fight," Alistair murmured as he twisted the knife in my stomach. "You should have stayed out of it, Little Brother."

"I promised…" I flinched as Alistair withdrew the knife and tossed it to the side before pulling me into his lap. "…I promised."

"Shhh… I know." Alistair raised his bloody fingers to my cheek. "Close your eyes, Thomas."

"I'm afraid." Admitting that reminded me of when I was a boy, and still afraid of the dark. If Janine wasn't home I'd sneak into my big brother's rooms and curl up at the end of their bunks.

"You don't need to be afraid, Tommy."

"Alis."

"Yeah?"

"It wasn't a fair fight."

I felt him chuckle as I lost the fight to keep my eyes open. "I still would have kicked your ass."

"I-I want…" I want to go home... I want Sean... I want the future I'd promised him. I want not to die in my brother's arms... I want to go back and have taken the shot that would have ended it all.

"Shhh…" Alistair whispered his grip tightening on me. "…I'm sorry, Tommy." The last thing I heard before everything went black was the sound of a bullet being loaded into a chamber… "I'm so sorry." BANG.

 **The End  
At least for Thomas  
.R.I.P.**

 **...To Be Continued...**

 **Mhmmmm. I loved Thomas Campbell sooooo fucking much! Killing him was a hard decision for me. I know he wasn't a main character and was only a minor side character but I really didn't intend to kill him when I first wrote him into the story but when I saw his death a few months ago I knew it was a neccessity.**

 **Unfortunately, Thomas' death is only the first of many death's to come.  
I've been referring to his death as the domino affect; the first of the dominos to fall and crashes into the others until all but a handful remain up right.**

 **Side Note: During a conversation with another writer friend she jokingly told me to write a letter to her character to tell her to stop being such an ass... It gave me an idea to write a letter to Rose... And her response really cemented the ending of this story but also the life once it's over.**

 **I also asked for advice on what to do with Thomas' and all she asked was that I give him the Mercy of a quick, honorable, death and I hope that I have done that.**

 **Next Point of View is Rose herself.**

 **Xoxo**

 **Thanks for reading & don't forget to review.**


	29. Rose: Chapter 8 POV5

**This point of view has actually been ready for a week or so but I wasn't ready to post it. I reread it today and ended up rewriting the entire thing and extending it. I love this version. I also see that I made a mistake with Thomas, not his death he needed to die, but how I went about it so that's something I'll fix down the track with the original.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Rose Hathaway**

I didn't have time to think of a response as a gunshot rang through the area. Jamie stumbled and spun landing face down on the floor. I couldn't tell if it had been a fatal shot or not. I turned my head ignoring the ache and ringing in my ears and watched as every guard in the room fell to the floor.

There was no chance of cover in the open space and the fight had been over before it'd even really begun. I looked back at Alistair lying motionless on the dirty cement floor and prayed that the asshole was dead.

Thomas limped around me and knelt down placing a gun in my lap. I stared at him wide eyed and unable to believe he was on his feet. "Is he dead?" I asked glancing back at the body on the floor as Thomas began cutting the ropes around my wrists.

"No," Thomas answered hissing as he cut my wrist. I flinched but remained quiet until my wrists were free. Once my ankles were untied I tried to stand and fell into Thomas' causing both of us to cry out and stumble. "We need to get out of here."

Amen. I forced myself to stand on my own. "I'm okay," I tried to sound confident as I pulled away from Thomas' grip. "Let me go, Thomas." I swayed but found my balance. I took a few unsteady steps towards Dimitri but once I was sure I wouldn't kiss the cement I ran to his side and rolled him onto his back. "Comrade? Look at me. We're getting out of here; can you stand?"

His eyes fluttered but he couldn't quite open his eyes. "I-I don't think I can."

"Rose," Thomas called out. "Get out of here."

"I'm not leaving without Dimitri." I cradled Dimitri's face in my hands careful to avoid the burnt blistering flesh of his cheek. Tears threatened to fall as I stroked his unburnt cheeks. "I'm not leaving without you, Comrade."

His eyes opened this time. " _Go_ ," He pleaded. "Please"

"Rose! Get out of here." Thomas shouted this time sounding fearful as he watched Alistair struggle to his feet. Shit. Shit. Shit. I need more time- Shit. "Get up! Get up! Get up! I'm not leaving without you, Comrade!"

Dimitri screamed as I lifted him off the ground with strength I didn't know I had. I took his arm and wrapped it around my shoulder apologizing as I did. I'd barely kept myself upright; how the fuck was I supposed to keep a grown ass man three times my size from falling on his ass and taking me with him?

I had no clue.

It wasn't until we'd reached the stairs that I looked back. Alistair and I locked eyes and he grinned at me as if he was excited about the turn of events. "Go. Consider this a head start before the hunt begins. You should remember, Little Mazur, how much I like the hunt."

A cold chill slid down my spine and I felt myself freeze in place. At that moment I was 9 years old again, and watching my family being gunned down by assassins. "Roza." Dimitri's voice pulled me back to the present. His voice was raspy and sounded wet- I closed my eyes and took a breath as I lifted my foot to the first step. "We need to go."

I didn't look back at my Uncle's because I knew only one of them would make it. The naïve teenager who worshipped her mentor believed that Thomas would survive- but the experienced woman that I was today knew Thomas wouldn't make it out alive.

It'd take a miracle.

It felt as if time slowed down as we climbed the stairs… It wasn't until we'd reached the top that I heard my Uncle's scream- my head spun and my grip on the railing tightened as I screamed with them as I watched Alistair twist Thomas' wrist and turn the blade on him.

"NO!"

Dimitri pulled me away from the railing and out into the hall blocking off my view. If we'd been attacked at that moment we'd have been fucked- I couldn't see anything outside that room. Thomas! No. No. No. I knew, that even in that moment Thomas didn't really believe his brother would kill him. Stupid. _Stupid_. Stupid.

"ROSE!" Dimitri grabbed my arm his grip painful as he shook me. "Go! Get out of here, now. I'll slow you down." I blinked once, twice, three times before I managed to process his words and look at his face. "Don't look at me like that, Roza. Please. You know it's the truth. You can walk faster- run faster- without me. I can _barely_ stand."

"Don't." I pleaded as I looked up at him unable to fight the tears. "Don't, please, don't do this to me, Comrade."

"GO!"

"NO!" I shouted hitting his bloody, burnt, skinned flesh making him scream and stumble back into the wall behind him. "I won't go!" My throat was still raw from the water torture, and the screaming from earlier but I couldn't stop. "We're getting out of this fucking place, _together_ , even if it kills us!"

Dimitri shook his head defeated tears sliding down his face. "I'll slow you down, Roza. I'll get you killed! It's more important to me that you survive."

I closed the distance between us as I cradled his face in my hands. "If I lose you, Dimitri, I don't want to live. Don't you understand that by now? You're all that is keeping me alive. You're all that has _kept_ me alive through all this. I need you. I need you, Comrade. Fight. Fight _FOR_ me. Fight _WITH_ me. Please. Fight."

Dimitri pressed our foreheads together his hands tightening around my arms. "I love you, Roza."

I cried but managed a smile as I looked up at him. "I'll say it back once we're free," I promised as I pressed a chaste kiss to his swollen lips. I handed him the gun I'd swiped from the dead guard at the bottom of the stairs. "I'll support your weight and you watch our backs."

"You're so stubborn," Dimitri didn't fight me as I helped him off the wall. "There's an exit sign." Hanging from the ceiling was an old exit sign. It was a slow getaway but we'd managed to turn down the 3rd hallway before we heard the gunshot. "Don't think about it, Roza."

"I'm going to kill him," I promised.

"I believe you," Dimitri murmured. "But not today."

"No, not today." I agreed reluctantly freezing as I spotted a door up ahead. It couldn't be that easy? The door opened and a guard walked in with a McDonalds bag and drink tray… Seriously. The guard only had time to drop his takeout before Dimitri pulled the trigger and a bullet hit him between the eyes. Damn. "Even half dead you are still a perfect shot."

"I'm not dead yet, Baby." Dimitri leaned on the wall as I searched the dead guard. "Hurry. I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to stay conscious." I took the dead guards gun, blade, wallet, car keys and cell phone. I stood back up and wrapped my arm back around Dimitri's waist helping him out into the night air.

I pressed the lock button on the car keys and heard a faint beep from around the side of the building. I struggled for a better grip on Dimitri as we struggled to get across the yard and around the corner. Come on. Come on. We're almost there. I spotted the silver Audi with the lights on- and released a sigh of relief. "We're almost there."

"Hurry."

It felt as if Dimitri was getting heavier with every step we took towards the Audi. Please, please, don't pass out. I'd barely opened the back door and pushed him inside when he lost consciousness and threw up on the backseat. I cursed and rolled him onto his stomach and draped his head over the seat so he didn't drown in his own vomit. I tossed the guards belongings into the front seat before I lifted his feet into the back of the car making him cry out in his sleep.

I limped around the car and climbed into the driver's seat. I'd just reached for the car keys from the passenger seat when a bullet shattered the back window spraying glass all over Dimitri's face. I ducked my head and shoved the keys into the ignition before throwing the car into reverse and flying out of the parking spot.

The back windshield took two bullets and flew through the air and into the windscreen in front of me. _Jesus, that was close!_

 _… Three Hour Later …_

It'd taken an hour before I found a road that led me in the opposite direction and another hour before I saw a sign in Arabic that gave me a clue of where we were; Israel. Where in Israel? I didn't have a clue.

Dimitri had been in and out of consciousness for the last three hours. I needed to find a chemist or veterinary clinic- I could treat some of his energies, stop infection or blood poisoning but if I had too I'd take him to a hospital. It'd be the first place Alistair would look but if he tried to hurt Dimitri again; I'd kill him.

It was only a matter of time before Alistair found us… I'd tried using the guard's mobile to call out but there was no service in the wasteland. I glanced back at Dimitri again and tightened my grip on the steering wheel. "Please don't die, Comrade. I'll be really pissed if you die on me now."

The corner of his mouth perked up. "I'll do my best, Roza."

"Good," I laughed focusing back on the road ahead of us. "Because we've got a lot to talk about."

"Can it wait until after we've killed your crazy Uncle?"

"No, it cannot." I reached for the mobile phone and handed it back to him. "I've been trying to call Zmey and Pavel for the last three hours. I can't get through. See if you can get somebody on the phone."

Dimitri tried for several minutes cursing in Russian words I hadn't even known existed before now… Any other time I might have laughed or demanded he tell me what they mean but I was too focused on the roads and making sure we weren't being followed. _It was only a matter of time._

Finally, after about half an hour, Dimitri was speaking to somebody… "We're in Israel."

"I knew that already," I tried to keep the irritation out of my voice. "Whoever the fuck you are talking to had better be able to arrange pickup." Dimitri was talking faster in Russian and giving instructions and repeating directions to me for a motel in the city that was only an hour away. "Get it done, Matthew." Dimitri hung up the phone and attempted to sit up- he tried not to scream but eventually gave up and punched the back of the passenger seat. "FUCK!"

I bit back my guilt and the urge to ask if he was alright- I already knew the answer. "Who is Matthew?"

"Matthew works for me," Dimitri answered his back pressed against the back door with his head tilted back out the window. "He will be here by morning with backup and a helicopter."

...

Dimitri passed out after making his phone call to _Matthew_. I made it into town in under an hour and managed to find a 24hr chemist and a veterinary clinic. The nurse who'd let me in was curled up asleep in one of the larger dog cages with a litter of puppies to keep her warm.

After I picked up the supplies and emptied the cash register at the clinic Dimitri and I dumped the car and walked several blocks until we caught a taxi and took the 30-minute drive to the motel where Matthew had already booked out a room for us.

The bathroom sink currently looked like a surgical tray, and the shower cubical looked like a makeshift hospital room. Dimitri was currently in the shower with an IV in his arm and the bag hanging from the shower railing above his head while sitting in a chair from the dining area.

I turned off the shower and helped dry him off as best as I could before I began treating the more serious injuries. I couldn't do much but I'd do what I could. I'd offered him drugs before the shower but he'd refused on the grounds that Alistair could find us before his men arrive- and he'd be no use if he were drugged out of his mind.

After I'd finished playing Doctor with Dimitri's injuries I helped him to the bedroom. Dimitri stared at the ceiling while I stared at him trying not to cry- apparently I wasn't doing a very good job because Dimitri reached out and placed his hand on my thigh. "I'm sorry." Dimitri whispered making me laugh bitterly.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," Dimitri repeated meeting my gaze. "I should've told you the truth about what I did in Russia after-"

"-You thought I was dead." I cut him off feeling myself getting detached, as I looked anywhere but at him. "You should rest."

"Roza." Dimitri pleaded his hand tightening on my thigh forcing me to look at him. "Please. If it'll make you feel better scream at me, throw shit, punch me if it'll make you happy… But please don't shut me out."

I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. "When I first asked you what happened in Russia I knew you lied to me, Dimitri. I'm not a fool. I might not remember a lot but I _remember_ you. I know you better then I know myself at times. Our kind of love it's maddening and I know what I'd have done if I'd lost you. So it didn't take me long to figure it out. Sure, you'd have considered ending it but you also consider suicide a weakness and you'd never abandon your family on purpose. _Never_. Sex is how you process your emotions… Anger. Sadness. Happiness. Fear. Joyfulness. Disgust. Surprise. Grief… Sex is one of our favorite hobbies, and it's why we were so well-matched for each other before."

"Before? You say it as if you're speaking in past tense, Roza."

"Perhaps I am, I don't know," I answered without looking at him. "I'm not sure where we go from here, Comrade… I don't know if there's anywhere to go from here."

" _I love you_."

I looked at him then and smiled. "I love you too."

Dimitri raised his hand to my cheek and sighed. "I don't want to lose you again." I rolled onto my side, closer to him, kissing his palm. "We're going to survive this, Roza, and after your crazy Uncle is dead we'll sit down and work through what's left."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

 **...To Be Continued...**

 **I know a lot of people didn't expect them to get away and expected the story to end there but NOPE, or if you did expect them to escape you figured Dimitri would be the one to carry Rose out but that's just sooooo damsel ish and I couldn't do it. So, Rose practically carried Dimitri out instead... Unrealistic? Mhmm. Maybe. But it happened so let's roll with it.**

 **Our favorite couple isn't out of the woods just yet and Alistair is gaining on them as we speak... But the question is who will arrive first? Matthew? or Alistair?**

 **And in case you guys have forgotten- Matthew aka Matt is the lawyer, hacker, problem solver friend and employee of Dimitri's that helped Jace escape the FBI ... ;) It's going to be so much fun writing the next couple of Point of View... I can't wait. I almost want to make a cuppa coffee and keep writing but these eyeballs are about to roll out of my skull.**

 **.NIGHT.**

 **P.s. Let me know in the comments what you think is going to happen next.  
Also, do you have a POINT OF VIEW you'd like to read before the story ends?  
I might add a few extras as bonus content for once the story is finished.**

 **Thanks for Reading.**


	30. Rose: Chapter 8 POV6

**I dreaded writing this scene, actually, I dreaded writing the ending for No Mercy but after I wrote the epilogue I started getting excited about the ending. It's a work in progress. I struggled for a while to write this scene but scrapped the original idea and just went for it and now that I've written it I absolutely love it.**

 **You guys are going to LOVE and HATE what is going to happen.**

 **.Enjoy The Ride.**

 **Rose Hathaway**

I leaned against the wall and watched Dimitri sleep from across the room. I slipped a sedative into his water earlier to postpone any further discussion of the future or our relationship. In hindsight, it might have been a mistake but in this moment I chose to be thankful for the quiet.

I meant it when I told him that I loved him… And I'd been truthful about not knowing if there was a future for us. I wasn't the same woman he'd asked to marry, nor was he the same man who asked.

I thought back to that day in the parking lot when Ivan shot me. My last coherent thought had been of him. Along with a moment of clarity to realize that our story was never going to end the way I'd wanted too.

I wasn't entirely sure if that was still true… By a miracle or a curse, we'd been given this second chance and I wasn't entirely sure if the outcome would be any different. The odds were _so_ not in our favor.

I tried to imagine what I'd do if I lost him in this war.

My stomach churned uneasily as the memory of Alistair torturing Dimitri replayed through my mind. His pain cut me deeper than my own and being forced to watch him suffer and not being able to do anything to stop it… well, that was an entirely different kind of torture.

The scariest thing of all was that if Thomas' had not shot Alistair when he did I'd have said _yes_ to anything he'd asked of me.

I'd have done _anything_ for him to stop.

It was that knowledge alone that terrified me the most.

The walls suddenly felt too small and I was struggling to breathe. I walked towards the hotel door and peeped through the hole… I needed some air. I looked back at the bed where Dimitri slept before slipping out of the hotel. I pressed my back against the door and took a breath before walking towards the vending machine down the hall.

I didn't have any intentions of purchasing anything but I welcomed the distraction. I was halfway to the machine when I heard voices on the level below ours… I stiffened at the mention of Alistair's name and pulled my gun from my belt. Shit. Shit. Shit.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs in front of me and looked behind me… There was another staircase at the opposite end. Did I take the risk and kill the men coming up the stairs- or did I get Dimitri and take our chances? Fuck. Dimitri was dead weight at this point.

I slipped back into our hotel room and ran into the kitchen. I unplugged the fridge and pulled- I gritted my teeth so I wouldn't scream from the protest of my bruised and broken ribs as I wiggled the fridge free and pushed it across the vinyl floor until it was in front of the hotel door.

I stumbled onto the bed and attempted to wake Dimitri. "Dimitri! Comrade! Wake up! Alistair's men found us!" His eyes widened but nobody was home. _Fuck_. He was fucking high. I helped Dimitri to his feet and moved him towards the window… I leaned him against the window and peaked outside. The alley and fire escape was clear. "Comrade- I need you to focus for me."

"Roza…" Dimitri touched my face smiling.

"Comrade, focus! _Please_." I pulled Dimitri's hands from my face and pointed to the window. "Climb up and get to the roof. Your men should be here soon." The only chance Dimitri and I had at surviving was up… Even then the odds were not in our favor. "I'll be right behind you."

Dimitri climbed out the window and fell onto the fire escape. I prayed that nobody heard him as I moved about the room. I pulled the bed off the base and poured the vodka over the mattress and carpet before climbing out the window and throwing the lighter in and watching the mattress go up in flames as the men tried to push down the hotel door. The chain on the door, fridge, and fire would buy us time.

I climbed onto the roof and spotted Dimitri standing in front of the door. I ran to his side and Dimitri looked at me. His eyes were red and a little less foggy- the anger in his eyes had apparently diminished his high. "What the fuck did you give me?"

"I'm not entirely sure," I admitted sheepishly. "The vet said it'd help with the pain?"

Dimitri shook his head and handed me the chain. "Fuck Roza- If I wasn't seeing two of you right now I might attempt to strangle you! I told you- NO Drugs!"

"When have I ever listened to _anything_ you say?" I mocked taking the chains and winding them around the pole and handle. It wouldn't hold for long but it might buy us a few minutes. I kept checking the fire escapes. "We need cover."

Dimitri slid down the wall his eyes rolling back in his head. "Roza… I don't feel so good." I dropped to my knees beside him and made him look at me. I cradled his face in my hands and he went limp against the wall.

"Don't you dare die on me, Comrade." I tried not to panic as I watched him go limp all over. It's just the pain. The drugs wore off and he's gone into shock- _that isn't comforting either_. I got up to check the sides of the building. There was only 1 fire escape and the alley below was filling with men- I couldn't get an accurate count of how many due to the smoke coming from the open window but there were more men then I had bullets for.

I dragged Dimitri behind an air vent positioning myself so that I could cover both the door and fire escape. I relaxed my grip on the gun and closed my eyes as I allowed my senses to take over.

I slipped back into the familiar where I was the scariest monster in the game. The stench of smoke was the first thing I noticed followed by the sound of sirens in the distance. I had a moment to wonder if they were coming here- after a moment I dismissed it. A man like Alistair most likely had the local PD and Fire Department in his pocket.

The fire escaped rattled beneath the weight of men climbing it. I didn't allow myself to ponder how many- it wouldn't matter. My focus shifted towards the stairwell and chained door. It wouldn't hold for long.

 _This was it._

I opened my eyes just as the first man's head came into view. There was a moment when our eyes locked before I pulled the trigger and watched as the back of his skull exploded and blood rained down behind him as he fell backward over the side of the fire escape and fell the 5 stories into the alley.

The men still on the fire escape hesitated only a second before rushing the roof. It was smart- and stupid. I briefly wondered how Alistair had chosen these men. They certainly weren't the trained elite assassins that'd once hunted me through the forests of Turkey as a child.

I thought of Zeke- The Assassin who'd lead the team that day- I'd wanted to kill him myself but Abe had had other plans for the man. Perhaps we'd underestimated his role working for my Uncle- Perhaps he'd been the intelligence behind the minion operations.

I killed two of the three men before I had to take cover… I didn't have the bullets to waste. If I ran out of ammo before Dimitri's men arrived the fight was over- I wouldn't be able to take them in hand-to-hand in my current condition.

I heard the fire escape rattle- the chain protested against the door- and the man currently on the roof was coming from the opposite side of the air vent. I stepped over Dimitri's unconscious body and aimed my gun out and pulled the trigger.

The man fell to his knees clutching his throat trying to stop the bleeding. Sunlight shone through his jugular- and blood gurgled from his mouth. I stepped around the air vent and picked up his gun. I aimed between his eyes and pulled the trigger.

At that exact moment, the door to the roof collapsed away and men rushed to the rooftop. I raised both guns and fired into the bodies before I throwing myself behind the air vent ignoring the white-hot pain shooting through my left arm.

I peaked around the corner and cursed as I fell back against the vent. "There's too many of them."

I looked at the pale unconscious Russian next to me and knew my options were limited. I reached out and intertwined our fingers raising them to my lips. Even if I was willing to leave him here to die there was no way I could kill every single man on this roof- and however many remained in the stairwells. It was impossible, even for me.

There was no way I was going back to Alistair… I'd rather die here and now then be at his mercy again. I would rather die at the hands of these men then say yes to him. I leaned in and kissed Dimitri's cheek. "Maybe in the next life, we'll have that chat."

I pulled away from him and turned to the nearest man. "I don't want to hurt you."

"That's too bad." He didn't even have the chance to blink before I shot him in the eye. The men surrounding me all had their guns aimed at me and were squeezing the trigger when bullets rained down on the roof. I threw myself over Dimitri and I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for it to stop.

I lifted my head and blinked at the helicopter hovering above the hotel. Men jumped from the helicopter and ran towards us- I raised my gun and stared at them. The men stopped except for one. " _You_?"

"Hello, Rose." The man- _Jace_ \- smiled as he knelt in front of me his hands held up. "You're safe now, but we need to get out of here. Can you walk?" I nodded but still took his offered hand as I got to my feet. Jace waved his men forward to help Dimitri and they got him on a stretcher before carrying him back to the men waiting with the cables. I watched from the rooftop as the stretcher got loaded into the helicopter before I turned to Jace. "It's our turn, Sweetheart."

 **...The End Is Near...**

 **Eeeee... I'm so nervous for you guys to read the ending.**

 **I had a whole thing typed but it gave away too much info.**

 **!Get Excited Perverts!  
Shite is about to HIT THE FAN and LEMONS ARE ABOUT TO BE SQUEEZED  
Blood is about to spill, guns are going to be fired, fires are going to be lit, hearts are about to be broken, babies are about to be born, and vengeance is about to be SERVED  
and people are about to DIE DIE DIE!**

 **I'm EXCITED. Are you excited? You should be.  
You'll also hate me, at first.  
**

 **P.s. I cannot express how much I love this fandom and how much it means that you guys have stuck around through all the highs and lows.**

 **I love you all.**

 **Thanks for Reading & Don't forget to review.**

 **.xoxo.**


	31. No Mercy: Chapter 8 POV7

**I was going to hold off but I've got three POV's coming back to back. Enjoy.**

 **Rose Hathaway**

I ran out of the house and lifted my face to the sky. I could feel the heat of the sun beating down on my pale skin but I welcomed it… I could still hear Dimitri's screams of agony from inside the house but the walls muffled it. Though the screaming inside my head replayed like a favourite song on repeat making it impossible to escape the truth threatening to suffocate me.

I had tried to stay with him but in the end, it was best that I leave.

Dimitri had begged me to go, not to watch, but I'd been stubborn and refused to stay. I'd stood by the bed but couldn't bring myself to reach out and take his hand. Dimitri tried not to scream at first but the moment the surgeon began to cut away the burnt flesh his back had bowed and he'd gripped the sides of the mattress until his knuckles had gone white.

He was moving too much but the surgeon couldn't sedate him. Men were brought in and made to hold Dimitri down as the surgeon continued his work. My eyes locked with Dimitri and my knees almost buckled beneath the emotion in his eyes… I'm not sure what he saw in mine but it was enough for him to summon Matthew and tell him to get me out of the room.

Matthew made the mistake of grabbing my arm and almost losing it. He'd held up both hands and cautioned that he wasn't going to hurt me. Jace stepped between us and held out his hand. I'd been about to tell him to go to hell too when he dropped his head and caught my gaze. "You don't need to see this, Sweetheart." His eyes pleaded with me to take his hand. "No man wants his girl to see him in this state."

"I've seen worse," I argued. "I can handle it."

"I have no doubt that you can," Jace continued taking a step towards me. "Please."

"Ma'am." The surgeon pleaded his gloved hands raised with a scalpel in one hand. "Please, just go. I can't do my job if your fiancé is concerned about you."

I took in the scene once more before I left the room. Dimitri was being pinned to the bed by three men twice his size holding his arms and legs down as the surgeon worked to remove the crispy blistering black skin along his ribcage. Dimitri's face was swollen and purple/black from his beating but I could see the tears sliding down his cheeks as he threw his head back against the pillow.

I walked out of the room ignoring the outstretched hand. The moment I was out in the hallway the doctor returned to his task and the screaming picked up again.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Unable to form words I shook my head and squeezed my eyes closed. I felt him close the distance between us and when his hand touched my shoulder I felt my knees give beneath me. "Let go."

I can't! I wanted to scream at him but it was too much. I couldn't breathe and at that moment I was drowning again, but it wasn't water that filled my lungs. It was the agony of being alive. The face of every girl I'd sacrificed by denying Augustine flashed through my mind, and the list of names scratched into the walls of my old cell, and Thomas… Thomas had sacrificed himself for me, for us.

The worst of it though was the sick truth that came while I watched Alistair torturing Dimitri… The utter helplessness of not being able to help him but also not wanting too, because some sick twisted part of myself wanted him to suffer too. It was the anger and hatred mixed with the fear and shame and more fighting it's way up and out of my throat. I imagined that the sound that escaped my lips rattled the ground and shook the trees sending the birds fleeing from the forest surrounding the safe house.

"Feel it." That broken voice begged from inside. "I can't!" I screamed my nails digging into Jace's arms as he attempted to hold me together. "I can't-!"

"Yes, you can." Jace tightened his arms around me unflinching as I marked him. "You're Rose fucking Hathaway- you'll survive this, I know you can. Do you hear me? I know you can."

…

It'd been a week since my meltdown in the backyard of the safe house. The backyard had swarmed with guards thinking we were under attack but when they realized it was just the unstable fiancée of their boss they brought a doctor into treat me. I'd have welcomed the darkness that the sedative would have provided- I'd even begged for it though it never came.

"No." Jace had refused the sedative. "No drugs."

"Please."

"No," Jace repeated tightening his arms around me. "You cannot hide from this, Sweetheart. You have to feel it or you're of no use to anybody." I'd said something similar to Leigh. "I'll give you anything but I will not help you medicate yourself into feeling numb."

"Please."

Jace had held me and endured my screams, nails, and even fought me when I became violent. My pride, what was left of it, was sure that if I hadn't just been tortured and nursing a few broken bones I'd have kicked his ass but a week later and I wasn't so sure it was just my injuries.

I'd mentioned it to Dimitri a few days later. "The man is a mystery wrapped inside of a mystery, Roza. I'm not sure we'll ever know everything about him."

A knock sounded on the door behind me but I didn't turn away from the window. "Come in." I heard the door open and close followed by the light footsteps. I turned unsurprised to see Amelia standing in front of me wearing red scrubs with her signature black leather jacket. "I wasn't sure you'd come."

"You asked for my help." Amelia attempted a smile though it didn't reach her eyes. "And I'm here."

"Thank you." Her eyes widened just the tiniest bits as if she wasn't expecting it. "Where is Leigh?"

"With Dimitri." Amelia shifted uncomfortably. "She's sober… I still don't agree with how you handled things with her but it all turned out for the best."

"Regardless of how it turned out; I was wrong to handle it the way I did," I admitted unable to meet her gaze as I said it. "I-I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you need to apologise too." Amelia reached out and took my hand forcing me to look at her. "How are you?"

"I forgot how much cold turkey detoxing sucks," I admitted bitterly.

"It's probably for the best," Amelia admitted taking a seat next to me on the bed. "One of Dimitri's people mentioned you were doing acupuncture to help with the back and withdrawals? Is it helping?"

"A little," I confessed. "It's a mixture of acupuncture, herbs, ice baths, and meditation." I hesitated to turn my head to look at her. "You're probably wondering why I asked you to come?"

"It crossed my mind."

"Our surgeon needed to return to his practice… I wasn't a fan of his but Dimitri's people brought him in specifically for Dimitri. I had to let him examine and treat me once but it made me sick to do it- and I-" I struggled to form the words and ended up having to close my eyes so I could say it. "He's a trigger for me." Amelia nodded in understanding as she squeezed my hand whispering that she understood. "I don't trust anybody else, and if I'm honest, I've missed you."

Amelia squeezed my hand. "I'll stay for as long as I can."

I felt a weight lift off my shoulders as I leaned into her. "Thank you."

…

The first thing Amelia wanted to do was play doctor but after she'd given me a brief examination and cleaned some of my nastier cuts we'd ventured out to find Leigh and Dimitri. The safe house was relatively quiet. "Have you spoken to your family?"

"Briefly. I needed to tell Janine and Sean about Thomas' it wasn't a pleasant conversation to have." I admitted. "Zmey called this morning and said that Sean' had taken off in the middle of the night."

"How is your mother doing?"

"As well as to be expected." I paused outside the room setup as Dimitri's hospital room. He was sitting up in bed without a shirt on and a bandage wrapped around his middle as he played a game of cards with Jace and Leigh. Dimitri smiled when he saw me standing in the doorway.

I forced a smile and entered the room. Leigh stood from the chair next to Dimitri's bed and turned to me with a sheepish smile. "Hi."

"Hi." I felt tears fill my eyes as I reached out and took Leigh into my arms. Her arms wrapped around me and I ignored that twist of my stomach. "I'm really glad you came."

"Ride or die, remember?"


	32. No Mercy: Chapter 8 POV8

Jace Sherwood

It'd been a week since Amelia and Leigh arrived from Paris. Rose and Dimitri were still on the mend but every day was a step closer to being able to go home. Sonja had called me every night for an update on her brother. He'd called his family twice but left it to me to keep them updated.

I didn't mind but I knew they'd all prefer to hear from the man himself. Dimitri had managed to get out of bed without assistance for the first time today, and was currently sitting outside in the garden with Rose- _not talking?_

News had just come in this morning that Vasilisa Dragomir was missing. Ibrahim Mazur had called Matthew this morning with the news. The last person to see Vasilisa was her husband when they'd gone to bed. When he'd woken up she'd been gone. It hadn't been obvious at first that she was missing but after a few hours, it was clear that something was wrong.

Amelia had paled at the news. "Lissa is due in two weeks."

Leigh's eyes had darted to the window where Rose and Dimitri sat in the garden. "What are we going to tell them?"

"Nothing?" Matthew raised his hands when Leigh and I looked at him. "Zmey doesn't want us to tell them. He's worried about what Rose will do if she knows that Vasilisa is missing."

"Lissa is her BEST FRIEND!" Leigh shouted angrily ignoring Amelia's attempts to get her to be quiet. "Do you have any idea what she'll do to us if she finds out that we kept this from her?"

"She'll be upset," I snorted at the understatement of Amelia's words. "But I'd rather her upset with us then off on a suicide mission that'll get her killed… And let us not forget that Alistair is still a threat. What makes you think that Rose won't be putting Lissa and the baby in more danger by being there."

Leigh was still shaking her head when Amelia finished. "I won't lie to her about this."

"You haven't told Dimitri?" Matthew gave a shake of his head and turned to the window. "You're just postponing the inevitable."

"We're trying to protect them," Amelia argued. "It's best that they don't know."

"I disagree." I ignored the protest and continued. "The moment we tell them they'll want to leave for Paris. It is a risk that Alistair will find us- but Rose and Dimitri are two of the most resourceful people I have ever met and if they can't find Lissa no one can. There is a reason the feds want them off the streets... Dimitri has contacts you can't even imagine, and Rose is one of the best hackers I've ever come across. If we don't tell them and something happens to Lissa, and the baby, and they could've helped what do you think they'll do?"

"Jace is right," Leigh turned to Amelia pleadingly. "We have to tell Rose and Dimitri the truth."

"Tell us the truth about what?" Dimitri and Rose asked in sync from the doorway. Silence fell over the four of us as we turned and face our friends. "Somebody had better start talking."


	33. No Mercy: Chapter 8

**Hey Perverts - No Mercy will officially wrap up in the next post, and I promise that it'll be a HUGE, bloody, violent, vicious end that shows No Mercy. Quickly following the final instalment of this Chapter will be the epilogue that'll tie up any loose ends, and give you a look into the new life that Dimitri and Rose have made for themselves.**

 **Dimitri Belikov**

I was a selfish bastard... I could admit it. The moment those four words spilled from Leigh's mouth 'Lissa has been abducted' I wanted to jump from my wheelchair, throw Roza over my shoulder, and disappear into a cave. I couldn't do any of that, and my heart stopped as I watched as the woman I loved, and the woman I'd begun to believe lost to me, suddenly come back to life before my eyes.

This isn't how I imagined it'd happen... I wanted us to be safe, happy, and on the other side of this fucking mess. I wanted to be the reason she looked alive again, but instead, it was the very purpose that took her from me in the first place. Lissa. I loved Lissa, I really did, but how many times would I have to watch the woman I love priorities her life over our own?

After the news, I returned to the bedroom while Roza fell into Guardian mode. I couldn't stand being in this fucking chair any longer, ignoring the pain I forced myself to stand and collapsed against the chest of drawers. "Fuck!" I screamed putting everything into that one word. The physical agony, the frustration, and the fear of what would be waiting for us in Paris.

"Dimitri," Amelia rushed into the room to my side. "Sit down, please, you're going to hurt yourself."

"No!" I pushed away her arm as I forced myself to straighten. "I need to get dressed."

"You don't have to go," Even as Amelia said it, she knew that it was a pointless statement to make. "You need more time, Dimitri."

"I'm going!" I spat lifting my gaze to hers. "I won't lose her again," I held up my hand as she opened her mouth to tell me I wouldn't. "Please, if you want to help me, help me get dressed."

"You're both so damn stubborn," Amelia said with a defeated sigh, before turning and opening the drawers and started pulling out clothes.

"I'll help him get dressed," Roza said from the doorway. "Can I have a moment please?"

Amelia looked at me, nodded, and left the room quickly. Roza closed the door behind her and walked up to me shaking her head. "Amelia's right about a lot of things, if you tell her I said that I'll deny it, but she's right in saying that you need more time to heal."

"Are you going?" I knew the answer already.

"Yes," Roza answering picking up a sweatshirt. "I have to go,"

No, you don't. "I'm going with you,"

Sighing, Roza lifted the shirt over my head. "Dimitri."

"Lissa and Christian are my friends too," I flinched as I pushed my arm through the sleeves of the shirt. "I'm going with you, Roza. I might not be any use in the field, but I'll be damned if I stay here while you're out there."

"Okay," Roza raised her hand to my cheek. "Thank you, Dimitri."

I leaned into the warmth of her hand, closed my eyes, and covered her hand with my own as I pulled it to my lips. "Just, don't die, okay?" When I opened my eyes Roza had tears in her eyes. "I love you."

Tears filled her eyes, but she didn't say anything back.

...

A helicopter was waiting to take us to the Ozera' Estate after our private jet landed on the runway. Roza, Jace, and Addie had spent the entire flight hacking into Roza's database that she used to track the elite families movements and purchases.

Halfway into the flight, Jace looked up from his laptop fist pumping the air. "I'm in!"

Roza slid into the seat next to him with her laptop in her lap. "Good job, Jace, bring up the security footage."

"Got it," Jace leaned closer to his computer screen. "We're live, it looks like a beehive with all the security."

"A Dragomir was abducted," I reminded him. "The elite tend to close ranks when things like that happen."

"Can you get audio-" Roza paused staring at her screen wide-eyed, and hatred on her face. "Fucking bitch,"

"What is it?"

"Natalie Dashkov," Roza sneered. "I should've killed her,"

"Do you think she's behind Lissa's abduction?"

Roza paused thinking it over before nodding. "It makes sense, doesn't it? I did kill her father and uncle, and she went after the only person she could. Lissa' didn't know that Viktor was her stalker-"

"No, she wouldn't have." I agreed. "I did warn Grant and Serena before I left to hunt Victor myself... They'd have been caution of her but they wouldn't have perceived Natalie as a threat."

"And Lissa' would never turn away her grieving cousin," Roza added her eyes darkening to black with her rage. "If she is behind Lissa's abduction, I will kill her."

That's my girl, I found myself smiling despite the pain. "If Natalie does have Lissa' then finding her will be easier then I thought."

"A walk in the park," Roza's eyes refocused on the computer, and that's where her focus reminded for the rest of the flight. After the plane landed Matt, Jace, Addie, Amelia, Leigh, Roza, and I climbed into the helicopter.

I'd made a call before I joined the others.

Grant answered his phone on the third ring. "I have been trying to get a hold of you for months!"

"It's good to hear your voice too,"

"Lissa is missing-"

"I know, I'm in Paris, I've got a team with me. We're at the airport and we're flying to you via helicopter."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, we'll be there in 30 minutes."

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see your ugly face." Grant chuckled though he seemed tired. "We've got to find her, Belikov."

"We will," I promised. "I'll see you soon."

The helicopter ride went by surprisingly fast and before long we were descending into the backyard of the Ozea' Estate. Even from inside the helicopter I could see all the guardians gathered in the yard, on the porch, and gathered family who'd come outside to see what the fuss was.

Grant and Serena were waiting a few yards away... The doors opened and Roza' was the first person out of the helicopter. I couldn't help a grin as I watched the faces of Grant and Serna take her in. Jace and Matt helped me out of the helicopter and I walked towards the couple.

Roza' hadn't even stopped to say Hello' before she'd moved into the house. She'd go straight to Christian in the living room, where his and Lissa's family were gathered.

"You look like you just saw a ghost?" Despite the pain, I couldn't help a small chuckle. "You should see your faces." I walked past them gesturing for them to follow. "What do we know?"

 **Rose Hathaway**

The moment the door opened' I was out of the helicopter. Grant and Serena barely had time to register that I was actually here before I'd moved past them and into the house ignoring the gaping mouths and whispers of gathered guardians and distant family members.

I'd been tracking Christian' through the house via the live security footage, and knew that was currently pacing the living room while his parents, and aunt sat trying to get him to sit still. Mr. Dragomir was seated on the sofa with a glass of wine, staring into nothing.

When I walked into the living room' the already quiet space fell even quieter, before it erupted into gasps and mutters in disbelief. I ignored them all finding the eyes of one of my best friends.

"Rose?" Christian had paused his pacing to stare at me in disbelief. Shock. Anger. Relief. "Am I dreaming, are you really standing in front of me?"

"Do you often dream of me, Ozera?" I teased despite the circumstances, I just couldn't help myself. I'd missed him. "I'd ask if you'd missed me, but of course you did."

Christian' crossed the room and pulled me into his arms. I flinched but ignored the pain as I returned his embrace. I held onto him as tightly as he held me and breathed in the scent that was purely Christian. "Where have you been? I- We thought you were dead?"

"It's a long story," I pulled back staring up into his blue eyes, and I reached out squeezing his arms. "I'll explain everything once we get our 'girls' home, okay, right now my friends I need a space to work out of."

Mr. Dragomir moved toward me. "Do you know who took my daughter?"

"I suspect it was Natalie Dashkov,"

"I knew it!" Christian sneered angrily. "The woman is fucking crazy!"

Grant, Serena, and Dimitri joined our circle. "Natalie arrived a few months ago, after the death of her father, from the very beginning things weren't adding up but she played the grieving daughter card really well, a little too well if you know what I mean," Serena explained. "She began manipulating Lissa' and playing on her insecurities."

"Such as?" Dimitri questioned.

"Little things at first, but then she tried to convinced Lissa' that Christian was being unfaithful. It worked, for a little while, but I think Lissa' started to see through Natalie's bullshit." Serena replied.

Christian sank onto a chair his head in his hands. "With the pregnancy hormones, and having to go off certain medications it made Liss' a little more paranoid than normal. She was vulnerable, I knew it, and I tried to protect her but she kept pushing me away."

I knelt in front of Christian' when his shoulders began to shake. "It's not your fault, Chris, none of us could've predicted this. I'm so sorry."

Christian lifted his gaze to mine. "You'll bring her home?"

"I will," I promised.

…24hrs later…

"Any progress?" I asked tiredly as Jace' leaned against the balcony beside me. "Coffee?"

"Nothing useful," Jace yawned taking the coffee mug. "Addie and Matt are still at it."

"You should get some sleep."

Jace scoffed into the coffee mug. "I will when you do."

I smiled turning to look at the man next to me. "Jace."

"Rose." Jace raised a brow challenging. "When was the last time you slept?"

"It's been a _long_ time," I admitted not able to even remember. "I've been pretty preoccupied this past year."

"Fair point," Jace smiled holding out the coffee. "Where is Dimitri?"

"Asleep," I sipped the coffee. "I slipped a little extra somethin' into his gravy tonight." I winked earning a chuckle from Jace. "I've been meaning to thank you, Jace, for all that you've done for us, for me."

Jace fell quiet beside me as he looked out over the balcony. "I keep' having to ask myself if there is a limit," Jace admitted as I moved to leave. "To what I'm willing to give up, for you." I paused my heart racing faster as I let his words sink in. "When it comes to you, Rose, I don't think I have limits."

"Jace, no," I pleaded as I felt the warmth of his body press against my back. I felt his lips at my ear and I shivered in response.

"I know you'll never be mine," Jace whispered softly. "But that doesn't stop me from wishing it weren't true."

I turned to him placing a hand on his chest, and putting a little distance between us. "Dimitri is-"

"I know." Jace smiled. "You don't have to say it."

"How long have you felt this way,"

"From the moment I met you," Jace answered. "I've never let a suspect get away before, and I tried telling myself that it was just lust, maybe pity, that it was my relationship with Sonja and my friendship with Dimitri but it's more than that... It's you."

"I can't-"

"I know," Jace didn't sound too upset, just resigned. "You love the Russian."

I did, "I owe it to Dimitri to figure 'US' out."

"I understand,"

I turned to leave but stopped. "After this is done, you should leave."

"I will."

After I left Jace on the balcony I decided to check on Dimitri. He was asleep in the center of the king-sized bed with the sheet twisted in his legs, and his forehead drenched with sweat tiny protests escaping his lips.

I kicked off my boots, stripped down to my underwear, and crawled into bed next to him pressing myself against his arm and kissed his shoulder as I placed my hand over his chest. "I'm here."

"Roza,"

"Comrade." I lifted my head to look down at him. It was dark in the room but my night vision was just good enough that I could see his eyes wide, and searching for mine not calming until his hand found his eyes and mine adjusted to the darkness. "It was just a nightmare."

"Kiss me," Dimitri pleaded. "Please."

I cupped his face in my hand and traced my fingers along his cheek, jaw, and across his full lips as I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. Our lips parted, and I slid my tongue into his mouth deepening the kiss. It was one of the softest kisses we'd ever shared, but it pulled at my heart and brought me closer to him.

At this moment I could almost forget everything.

"Wow," Dimitri breathed against my lips, as we broke apart to breathe. "Now that was a kiss."

I pressed my lips against Dimitri's cheek and snuggled further down the mattress so that my head rested against his shoulder. "It was a nice kiss," I smiled as Dimitri's fingers began running through my hair. "That's nice too."

"What's the first thing you want to do once this is over?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," Dimitri's hand stilled. "Don't you think about the future?"

Not really, I sighed. "I guess the first thing I'd do is get a haircut." I smiled into his shoulder as Dimitri chuckled, then stiffened at the pain that quickly followed. I kissed his shoulder and squeezed his hand. "I miss the simple things, Comrade... Being able to have a bath without somebody trying to drown me, would be a luxury that I haven't had in a while."

Dimitri fell quiet his thumb stroking the back of my arm. "I want to visit my family,"

"That'd be nice too." I murmured sleepily and just as I fell into the darkness, the bedroom door banged up and Matt was standing in the doorway.

"WE FOUND THEM!"

 **Natalie Dashkov**

It'd been a week since Lissa' and I left Paris... We'd made the 8hr drive to Milan, and arrived around lunchtime at the quaint little cottage I'd brought for us. The nursery was set up and the delivery room across the hall was being prepped by our Mid-Wife.

I'd gone into town earlier and done a little last minute shopping. Lissa' was going to flip when she saw what I brought... I know, it was a lot, but this was our first and I was going to spoil her. I folded the little pink onesie, and finished hanging up the little dresses, and placed the shoes on the rack.

"Ms Dashkov?" I turned at the sound of the Guardian's interruption. "Ms Dragomir is awake."

"Wonderful!" I skipped past the oaf and wondered into the Master bedroom where the love of my life sat amongst the pillows, cradling her swollen stomach. "Good morning, sleepy head!"

Lissa stared at me with a look of love and said. "I want to go home, Natalie. Now."

I giggled sitting on the side of the bed. "You are home, Silly! I brought this place for us, and our baby."

"Our baby," She repeated staring at me. "Natalie, please, you're not well. If you let me go, I promise to get you all the help you need. You've had some kind of mental break down because you're grieving-"

I patted her arm shaking my head. "I know, Lissa, this is hard for me too. I wish my daddy' was here. He always said that he couldn't wait to be a Grandpa..." I trailed off staring at her stomach. "...But he'll be here with us in spirit."

The Mid-Wife walked in then with a syringe. "What is that?" Lissa' asked cuddling further into the pillows. "Get away from me!" I stood from the bed allowing the Guardian's to hold her down. "NO! No! Please!"

After Lissa' got her medicine the Guardian's restrained her hands and feet. Lissa' was crying, sobs wracking her body, as she cried for me to let her go. "Shhh," I whispered crawling onto the bed to wipe the wet washer across her forehead. "I know it's scary, Liss, but you can do this, I'm here with you. It's you and me against the world."

"I want to go home," Lissa cried meeting my gaze. "I want my husband, I want Christian."

"You're such an ungrateful bitch!" I screamed kneeling over her as I grabbed a fistful of her hair. Lissa screamed out in pain, unable to get away as I forced her to kiss me. "You have no idea what I've been through for us to be together! I gave up everything for you! EVERYTHING! And that bitch, Rose, almost ruined everything! You are mine, Lissa, we belong together, you'll see."

Lissa's eyes filled with tears- suddenly she was screaming again. "ARHH! The baby!"

"It's time." The mid-wife clapped as she entered the room.

Lissa's eyes widened as she stared at the midwife, then at me with a look of fear and horror. "You induced me!"

"Our daughter is ready to come into the world-"

"SHE ISN'T YOUR DAUGHTER!" Lissa screamed before another scream tore from her throat as our daughter tried to make her way into the world. One of the larger men unbuckled Lissa' and picked her up into his arms as he carried her out of the room and into the delivery room.

 **Vasilisa Dragomir-Ozera**

"That's it, Baby, one more BIG push!" Natalie cheered at my side squeezing my hand. "You're doing so well! That's my big girl-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU CRAZY BITCH!" I screamed throwing my head back as I pushed through the pain. I swear to god, if that lunatic tells me to push once more, I'm going to strangle her with the umbilical cord.

"She's perfect," Natalie cooed as the Mid-Wife placed my baby into the lunatic's waiting arms. "So perfect, little one."

"Please," I cried only able to see the top of her head, and I couldn't help a smile as I saw the dark hair peeking out of the blanket. She'd have her daddy's colouring. "Let me hold her, please," I begged even as my eyes seemed to grow impossibly heavy. _Something was seriously wrong._

"She's bleeding out," The midwife's voice raised in panic. "I've got to stop the bleeding, or she'll die."

Natalie didn't even look up as she walked towards' the door. "Let her, I got what I wanted."

Suddenly there was an explosion outside the room... Natalie's eyes widened as she spun around to the Guardian in the room. "What's happening?"

I'm sure the Guardian responded with an explanation, but I suddenly felt as if I was being pulled under water and everything began to blur together. The monitors around me began to go crazy- I heard Natalie screaming to get away from her.

"Give me the baby, Ms. Dashkov." A familiar voice ordered sounding entirely reasonable. "She's not breathing properly," The voice sounded urgent. "Look at her, she's struggling, you didn't clear her airways properly."

I felt a warm hand touch my face, and arm and my eyes fluttered open and I found myself staring into the wide panicked eyes of my best friend. Rose. "Hey, Rose."

"Hey, Liss." She cried stroking my forehead. "Stay with me,"

"My baby girl,"

"Amelia is going to take care of her,"

"Good," I drifted sleepily feeling myself slipping further away. "Look after her for me,"

 **Rose Hathaway**

I released Lissa's arm as I moved to the end of the bed, my gun raised and pointed at Natalie's head. "Help Lissa," I ordered Amelia. "Give me the fucking baby, Natalie, now."

"You won't shoot me-" She screamed as I lowered the gun and pulled the trigger shooting her in the thigh. Serena swooped in and caught the baby as Natalie collapsed on the ground. I trusted Serena to look after Baby Ozera, while I had a little chat with Nat. "You crazy bitch,"

"I should've let you burn with your uncle," Natalie screamed and propelled herself at me. I pulled the trigger, and she dropped like a sack of rocks as I emptied the clip into her skull. When I turned back to the room to find Lissa' was being carried out on a stretcher. Amelia was barking orders into her phone, and Serena was cradling a screaming pink-cheeked Baby Ozera.

"Take the baby, Rose. I need to help Amelia," Serena handed Baby Ozera to me and rushed out the door. I blinked once, twice, and looked down at the newborn in my arms.

By the time I walked outside the helicopter was already in the air, and headed in the direction of the nearest hospital. Baby Ozera was still crying, but it was softer now. An SUV pulled up suddenly and the back door opened, and Christian rushed out looking up at the helicopter. "NOOO!"

Dimitri opened the back door of the SUV and looked directly at me. 'Is she alive' was the question in his eyes.

'I don't know' I walked towards them. "Christian?"

Christian stilled at the sound of my voice, and that of his newborn daughter's cries. Slowly, Christian turned to face me his eyes locked on my face as tears flowed from his eyes. "Is she alive?"

"Chris-"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"She was conscious when I got to her," I confessed. "Amelia is going to do everything she can." Christian's eyes fell to his daughter, and I held my breath unsure of what he'd do. "Do you want to hold her?"

"I don't know if I can."

"You can," Dimitri encouraged. "She needs you, Chris, you're her father." With shaking hands Christian held out his arms, and I transitioned Baby Ozera into her Daddy's arms. "Look at that, Man, poor kid looks like you."

The tears didn't stop flowing as he stared at his daughter. "She's beautiful,"

"Yeah, she is." I squeezed his arm. "Let's take her to meet her mom."

 **... End Is Near ...**

 **Like I stated above' the next post will be the final instalment of No Mercy, followed by an Epilogue to tie up any loose ends.  
Question: Are there any questions you guys want to be answered in the Epilogue?  
**


End file.
